


Capture The Queen

by ValkyrieM



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gore, Love, Revenge, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 244,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieM/pseuds/ValkyrieM
Summary: Queen Belledonna Baggins II, wife of the bastard King Smaug, has been taken by the heathen longships. She has been ripped from one nightmare of a life and thrust into another. Follow her and others as they battle for survival, revenge and, if the Gods allow it, love.





	1. Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fic I have been wanting to write for a while now but have not been able to until now.  
> As some of you may know I am a huge history nerd so I will try to keep this historically accurate as far as Viking era culture goes while still intertwining some of the characteristics of characters in The Hobbit.  
> The language of the Vikings or Norse people I have heard is closest to modern day Icelandic. I do not speak much Icelandic so most of the translations are thanks to the internet and friends. If the grammar is atrocious I do apologize and please forgive me! :)  
> Eventually, everything will be in English once all of the characters understand the same language.  
> I am unsure as to how often I will updating this, it could be every few days, every week or every month.  
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  
> Comments, questions and suggestions are always welcome. 
> 
> *I do not own any of the characters from The Hobbit, I simply enjoy playing with them*

Belledonna’s life had gone from bad to worse in the matter of a few weeks time.

‘ _How had this happened?’_ she grumbled internally.

She had once lived a perfectly charmed life. Sure, she was a bit of an outcast, constantly looked down upon for not being a proper lady but who could blame her for not wanting to be a perfect noblewoman when the life of a lady was so utterly mundane? She preferred to run through the woods and climb the trees or steal wooden swords from the servant boys and have imaginary sword fights. Well, that hadn’t happened for quite some time. Lately, her life had been...constricting.

Belledonna was the only child of Bungo son of Mungo. Belle’s mother died in childbirth delivering her brother and heir to the throne, Bilbo, neither survived. Father was a good king. He died alongside his men in the Battle of Bree. Those had been tough years living without her father. She was not given rule being a female, so her cousin Otho was given her father’s Kingdom. He was indifferent towards her mostly, but she was important to him for one thing and one thing only; she could be married off. Father would have convened with her on her choices for marriage, but Father was no more, god rest his soul. Belle’s cousin was now in charge of her marrying fate with her coming of age that previous spring. She was sold for the highest price, like precious cattle.

Her new husband, King Smaug, was an old man. He also happened to be her father’s estranged first cousin once removed and the King with which her cousin, Ootho, desperately wanted an alliance. She thought that had been the worst day of my life, the day she was married off to the cruel old King. But nay, that had not been it, for here she sits tied to the bench of a Norseman boat, headed to a fate worse than death. She wished they had killed her, oh how she wish it, they had slaughtered plenty of others, why not her too?

‘ _Oh yes that is right I have a pretty face’_

She had never cursed it more in her entire life than she did at this moment. She had hoped that when she had fought back against the Norsemen that had piled into the castle, that they would not deem her worth their time to take but they found it...exciting which horrified her beyond belief.

Her day had started like it had the past moon she had been in this wretched castle. Belle awoke in a bed she was usually forced to share with the old bastard that was called her husband. A smile had graced her lips when she remembered he was not here. This was his leisure castle, he had duties to attend to in the heart of his kingdom. The wretched old bastard king had left two days previous and would not be returning for many weeks. The day Belle had heard the news she had locked herself in her personal study and jumped for joy. She had freedom, at least for a little while, from the constant hungry eyes, groping hands and evil deeds of King Smaug. A break from the “Belledonna, you will submit to my will” or pulling of her long curly locks. A break from having to set her jaw and attempt to shake him off every day. A break from attempting to drown him in enough liquor to leave her body be for at least one night more. She was quite proud of herself for keeping him from her more often than not. Belle was getting a break from watching him shove disturbing amounts of greasy cooked bird into his gullet and wiping his fingers on his silk clothing or her nice dresses. She could not be happier about him being absent.   

On the morning the Norsemen came Belle had awoken with the light of the sun as usual and went about the duties of a noble woman. She had went to prayer, then breakfast then performed her duties at court and was about to take a walk through the halls to avoid the high-born men and women that she never quite fit in with, even if she was their queen, when the horn was blown signaling the Norsemen had come. Many things ran through her mind at once:

‘ _Is this my chance at true freedom from this god forsaken place? Freedom by the blade of a Norseman ax? Do I lock myself in the main hall with all the other women, children and weak noblemen? Or do I take up arms and fight, fight like I had when I was a child playing with wooden swords?”_

Her decision was made for her when a Norseman arrow shot through the window and pierced the neck of the soldier attempting to corral her and a few other women towards the main hall. She grabbed the fallen soldiers sword and finished his work by pushing the other women towards the main hall. Belle stood in front of the doors and waited for the Norsemen to come. No armor on her body, wearing the tight corset and silk dress she absolutely despised. Belle much preferred her cotton dresses that could stretch, she could actually move in those and right about now she would kill to be wearing one of those. She had little time to even get a good grip on the sword before the Norsemen broke down the door and flooded inside. They were far bigger than even the tales from neighboring villages and kingdoms had spoken of. Her small frame was positively dwarfed by their large size. The sword in her hands no longer seemed sufficient against these men. The few guards that were ahead of Belle were cut down with little resistance. The large man at the front stepped towards her and went to poke at her with his broadsword, not in a way to kill her but to test her. She swung her blade at his sword and knocked it away from her person. A large smile spread onto his bearded face making him look younger in a way but no less frightening. The tiny woman snarled at him and dodged another prod from his weapon.

“ _Hinn munu skemtiligr, já? (this one will be entertaining, yes?)”_ He chuckled to those behind him.

She did not understand his words but Belle could tell they were none too lovely by the chuckles and sneers on the others faces.

“ _Fagr til (pretty too).”_ another said and reached out to touch her curly hair.

Belle brought the sword down onto his arm hoping to cut it off. It cut into his leather bracer causing him to retract his hand with a hiss.

“Don’t touch me...please.” her tone was menacing but her words were polite. She was so focused on the Norsemen in front of her that she did not notice the one creeping behind her short frame. A sharp cracking noise sounded and then deep darkness engulfed her.

* * *

 

That is how she awoke, hands and feet bound propped up against the side of the Norseman ship tumbling through the seas. Her head ached horribly, as did her entire body. She cautiously took in her surroundings, it was near dusk meaning the tiny woman had at least been out a few hours if not an entire day. There was no land in sight. Meaning Belle’s fears were confirmed, they were taking her back with them. Many of the monsters were asleep, a few remained alert watching over the boat. She wondered why she was the only one taken. The Norsemen were notorious for ripping good Christians from their lands and selling them as slaves, at least that is what she had been told.

Belle thought of the tales her people frequently spoke of regarding the Norsemen. She knew she was headed towards slavery or servitude. The Norsemen did not treat their slaves like the English did, they were crueler and used them for more than laboring in the fields or in their homes...they used them in their beds as well. Belle involuntarily shuddered at the thought. These beings were so much bigger than her, they were bigger than most of the males of her people as well. The thought of being another bed slave, especially for people this large, is what caused her next action.

She had been working the knots that had kept her small hands tied until it was loose enough to squeeze her hands out of. Belle had to suppress a hiss of pain when the rope rubbed harshly against her already chafed wrists. By the time she had loosened the knots on her hands she was having a hard time seeing due to the lack of sunlight. The only guide for her actions was the light of the moon. Belle’s green eyes darted around looking at the Norsemen, none seemed to be paying any attention to her. She quickly shed the last of the ropes around her bare feet and jumped over the side of the boat trying to make as little splash as possible. Her skirts were rapidly filling with water and dragging her down deeper into the chilly water. She fought her body's instincts to swim to the top of the water. She had never been swimming in her life, she had no idea how, but her legs practically begged her to kick to the surface. She ignored them as well as the burning beginning in her lungs as she sank towards the bottom of the ocean. Belle had heard of fishermen drowning to death and had always thought of it as a horrible and violent way to die. But now that she was experiencing it, she found it rather...peaceful. The movement of the water rocked her like babe being rocked against her mother's breast.

She thought of her mother and father as she sank deeper into the black waters. Her father, the short, slightly rotund king that had been so loving and kind to her. He had put up with her wild ways because her mother enjoyed it so. Belle’s mother also named Belledonna, was a wild woman in her days as was her daughter. She had been known to traipse through the forest wearing trousers under her skirts while gathering all kinds of forest goods to eat along the way. She was frequently referred to as a savage due to her familiarity with the forest and all its bounty. The blonde haired woman had eventually tucked away her trousers when Bungo had begun to show attention to her. The two were a comical sight for many with Belledonna being of equal height if not taller than Bungo. But he loved her dearly and she him. At the time Bungo was only a prince and the youngest prince, all thought he would not even come to bear the crown, but they were wrong. After Bungo had put it all on the line to marry Belledonna the first, a sickness rushed through Yorkshire or just “the shire” as most called it, leaving Bungo as King and the wild, tall Belledonna as Queen. Belle recalled her loving mother and father. She closed her eyes and attempted to remember what they looked like for she would be seeing them soon no doubt. Strong hands gripped her arms, she felt like she was being pushed towards the surface but she was far too gone to care. Belle had drifted into semi-unconsciousness long before the hands had gripped her. She saw the kind smile of her mother with her emerald green eyes and blonde hair. Belle looked towards her father next, he looked angry, his ice blue eyes pulled into a deep murderous gaze.

‘ _Fa_ _ther didn’t have blue eyes…’_ Belle thought.

Then her vision cleared and her fuzzy mind plummeted to earth. She squeezed her eyes shut once again to try to will herself to death's embrace.

“ _Hví eigi fararleyfi inn heimskr fljóð við Ægir? (Why not leave the foolish woman to Ægir)_ ” Belle cursed her luck when she heard the harsh Norse tongue spoken above her.

“ _Gothi Grey_ _segja_ _Inn heimskr fljóð tilkváma, Dwalin. (Priest Grey says the foolish woman is important, Dwalin)”_ A deep rumbling voice answered very near her face.

She was afraid to open her eyes again and hoping she wouldn’t have to until a sharp slap to the side of her face awoke her. It was not a malicious move, just one to rouse her, but she could tell he had not expected it to throw her head to the side the way it had. Nor did he expect her bright green eyes to flash open wide while she answered with a slap of her own. Her hand connected sharply with his bearded cheek but he did not move nor make a noise of any kind. He only narrowed his eyes at her and grasp her wrist roughly.

“Oh dear. I am so sorry. It was a reflex, and you did slap me first. But I should have used words instead of lashing out.” Belle mumbled.

The raven-haired Norseman stared at her with those icy eyes as if trying to figure her out. Her hand was yanked out of his by the heavily tattooed Norseman beside him. The action ripped a scream out of her throat, which was quickly cut off by his large hand over her small mouth.

He looked strangely down at her neck and began to pull at the chain fastened there. The silver pendant was something her grandmother had passed down to her through her mother. It was a simple piece of silver that had been bent into a circular shape with curled ends. Her grandmother, Adamanta, had sworn it was a symbol of protection, she called it a Troll Cross. Belle had always scoffed at the notion but wore it nonetheless. It made her think of her loving, vivacious grandmother. She missed the woman with the deep wrinkles and far away stare as if always looking for a ship upon the horizon.

 _“Hvar gerði yð ná sási (where did you get this)? Stal henni (stole it)?”_ the dark-haired Norseman growled with narrowed eyes.

Belle raised an eyebrow at his accusatory tone. She didn’t know what he had said but she was not entirely thrilled by his tone.

“ _Fjarri er hun verða háski, Dwalin. Gothi Grey bjóða det. Fá hana í þurr föt (By no means is she to be harmed, Dwalin. Gothi Grey commanded it. Get her into dry clothes_ )” the voice of the raven haired Norseman called out when he realized she did not understand his previous question.

The tattooed Norseman sounded superbly annoyed by whatever he said making Belle shiver. She was not sure if the shiver was caused by his words or because of the ice cold swim she had just taken in the north sea. The large tattooed warrior looked at her with impatience and began to pull at her silk dress. She backed away from him as much as possible. He shook his head and rolled his eyes before grabbing both her wrists with one large hand and began to pull the hem of her dress up.

“Uh. No! No, thank you!” She screeched and kicked at him. He grunted but found her fighting back slightly humorous, the evidence was the smirk on his face. “I said no!” She screamed when he once again grabbed the hem of her dress and began to pull it up exposing her legs and bare feet.

Another hand slapped over her mouth. _“Hljóðr (quiet)”_ The raven-haired Norseman was back. But was wearing far less clothing than he was when he pulled her out of the water. He must have been in the middle of changing out of his sea soaked clothing when he came over to shut her up. She shook her head in defiance and scowled heavily at him. While still kicking her legs at the large tattooed norseman. The raven-haired man rolled his eyes and then barked sharply to someone at the front of the longboat. “Ori! Fili!”

A redheaded gangly norseman came stumbling from the front of the boat at the raven-haired man's call, he was followed by a significantly bulkier Norseman with golden blonde braided hair and bright blue eyes.

 _“Frændi Thorin (Uncle Thorin)_ ” The blonde spoke with obvious annoyance at being awoken.

“ _Segja at hende (Speak to her).”_ The raven-haired man demanded while waving a hand in her general direction with an annoyed flair.

The redhead looked almost...shy? Belle was extremely confused by that but did not have long to dwell on it before the blonde with the braids had caught her attention by opening his mouth.

“Er...Dwalin...take…cloth?” the words were obviously foreign on his tongue but he knew some words.

The redhead caught her eyes and nodded ever so slightly to keep her attention. He placed his hand over his chest and patted it. “Ori.” his voice was distinctly male but not too deep and heavily accented.

Belle nodded in acceptance of his words. Her eyes did not stay on him for long because her wrists were still in the tight hold of the giant in front of her. She looked like a small child compared to him.

Ori’s brown eyes were surprisingly kind, and Belle was momentarily lost in the small comfort. He reached out a hand and patted the blonde on the chest. “Fili.” The blonde didn’t seem too thrilled with the Ori giving her his name but he didn’t voice his disapproval. Ori next patted the large tattooed Norseman on the shoulder. “Dwalin.”

The large bald warrior shook his head in annoyance and huffed. _“rás. ek gera eigi ráð verða hér allr nótt, vitskertr. (hurry, I do not wish to be out here all night, shortwit)”_

Fili smirked at whatever the bald warrior said, Ori looked slightly scared and uneasy speaking with the large warrior. The redhead looked around and found a creme garment on the rowing bench behind him and held it up for her to see. It looked like a wool dress, a blessedly dry wool dress.

“Dry cloth.” Ori said in English holding it up for her to see. “Dwalin help with wet cloth.” He said pointing to her dress she was currently wearing and shivering in.

“Well, why didn’t he just say that. For goodness sake.” Belle grumbled. “I can do it myself.” She pinned Dwalin with a look that clearly demanded he release her hands.

Ori smiled at her, it seemed he understood at least some of her words and he translated them for the hulking warrior still holding her. “Will he please release my hands?” Belle asked politely.

This time Fili was the one to translate to the bald warrior, it seemed the blonde understood just didn’t know how to speak? Dwalin reluctantly released her hands but seemed to be prepared to grasp her if she tried another drowning stunt.

 _“_ Can you please turn around?” She asked and made a circular motion with her pointer finger. Ori reddened slightly in the cheeks and translated to Fili and Dwalin. Both looked at her and shook their heads, never taking their eyes off of her.

 _“Yð er nakkvarr fangil. Fangi ikke eignask_ _privatliv. (you are a prisoner. Prisoners don’t get privacy)”_  Dwalin growled at her but that frown then turned into a smirk as he spoke to his friends. “ _Det har været útarliga oflængi þar_ _ek eiga nakkvarr par af brjóst (besides it has been far too long since I have seen a pair of breasts)”_

Belle watched Ori turn a bright shade of pink, Fili chortle loudly and slapped Dwalin on the back in agreement, she didn’t know for sure but she figured it meant something inappropriate. Belle crossed her arms in front of her chest, shook her head and pouted in defiance. A prisoner she may be, but she had not changed into some wanton woman as soon as the Norsemen got their hands on her. She was not prepared for the glinting of knives appearing in the blonde’s hands. Dwalin grabbed her wrists with one hand again, covered her mouth with the other while Fili moved behind her. She thought for sure she was going to die, ‘ _He is going to slit my throat and there goes Belledonna Baggins’_ she squeezed her eyes shut as a ripping noise sounded. She had expected pain, but no pain came. Her eyes popped open in surprise when she finally realized what was happening. The blonde barbarian was cutting her silk dress off of her body. Dwalin smirked at his foresight of covering the small woman’s mouth. She began to scream and fight back.

“No fight. Cuts hurt.” Fili’s deep voice said from behind her.

She stilled slightly and then began to cry. The tears slipped down her face spilling onto the tattooed hand of Dwalin. She was shaking, crying and simultaneously wailing under the large man's hand.

“We won’t...hurt you.” Ori said in a thick accent, looking at her like he felt horribly bad for her plight.

Fili finished cutting the dress and threw it down onto the bow of the longboat. Next went her corset. The men had stared at it for an uncomfortable minute as if wondering what in the world was around her body before Fili’s blade cut the laces and it fell to the wooden floor. Then her chemise was next. She turned her head down in shame and felt more tears flow. Belle waited for what was to come next. She was sure the big one was going to rape her, bend her over the boat and take her like a savage would. But he didn’t. He released her hands and pushed the new dry rough garment into her hands before walking away. She peeked open her eyes and saw Fili and Ori looking at her confused and slightly worried. Belle quickly pulled the wool dress over her head and tried her best to disappear within herself.

The raven-haired Norseman was back and speaking rapidly with the blonde one. She absently wondered if they were related, they had a similar look about them and seemed very familiar with one another. Belle assumed this one was the leader of their venture, by the way the other Norsemen spoke to him and looked at him with respect. He came up to her and eyed her critically, then quick as a snake grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the center of the boat. Belle attempted to fight his grasp, she truly did, but she was no match for the muscled warrior. He was at least twice her size if not more.

‘ _How do they get so large?_ ’ She wondered offhandedly.

The leader of the longboat practically threw her beside a dark haired viking that looked extremely similar to the blonde Fili she had seen earlier and barked words she didn't understand at him. She guessed he was telling the younger Norseman to watch after her, at least she hoped that was it and nothing malicious. He looked fearsome until he turned to look at her fully. His face split into a large grin that had her practically swooning in her space.

“It should be a crime to be that attractive” Belle had not realized she had spoken until the Norsemen gave her a confused look and said something in Norse. She shook her head indicating she didn't understand him. He smiled again and tapped his chest.

“Kili” his voice was deep, not as deep as the leaders but near it. His smile was boyish but the rest of him looked like a seasoned warrior not truly giving her a good estimate on age.

“Belledonna of Yorkshire, House of Baggins.” She answered formally. She was nervous, scared out of her skull as to what they would do to her if they knew she was a Queen. Death would be better than going back to Smaug she decided. So she would keep her true status a secret.

Kili broke out into a large smile and tapped her on her chest harder than necessary “Boggins” he seemed proud of himself.

“No, no, no. BAGGINS” she over enunciated the words hoping that would help.

The  Norseman made an “O” with his mouth as if coming to a great realization. He placed a large hand on her shoulder; the hand practically engulfed her shoulder entirely with its enormity compared to her small frame.

“Boggins” he nodded his head as if there was no way he got it wrong that time.

“B-aaaa-ggins” she corrected again.

“Ahhhhh Boggins!” He looked like an overly proud child. She thought perhaps he was being serious until she heard snickers behind her and turned to see Fili and another Norseman wearing a funny fur hat attempting to control their chortles.

She frowned and crossed her arms in front of her in embarrassment. Belle never did like being laughed at. When she looked back at Kili he was hiding laughter behind his hand. She scowled darkly at him and attempted to shrink into herself.

* * *

 

It seemed like days later when the sun finally rose, Belle blinked into the light that was rising. Her head was cushioned upon something soft and she felt ridiculously warm. She opened her eyes in surprise and fear. Belle had thought she was too afraid to sleep, but apparently not. She abruptly pulled away from the being beside her but was anchored down by a large arm around her waist like a vice grip. When she looked down she saw a hairy arm holding her in place. Belle attempted to release the hold this Norseman had on her body but every time she attempted to release his hold he held her tighter and mumbled something in Norse. She blushed brightly when she realized he had her curled against his front in a very intimate manner, at least it felt intimate to her. She had never had anyone hold her this way, it was strange and embarrassing. But there was no way she was going to get away with him holding onto her as tight as he was. She decided to use this time to take in her surroundings.

She deduced she was on the thin floor of the boat, how she had gotten there was a mystery to her. There were three Norsemen standing at the hull of the longboat, the one in the middle was the leader, she still had not caught his name. He was holding a piece of stone above his head. it was white in color but more translucent than the opals she was used to seeing. To his left the young blonde Norseman, Fili, was pointing towards the clouded sky. Dwalin was to the right of the leader looking all around unimpressed and angry. She wasn’t sure if that was just how he looked always or if he was truly angry. Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She spotted Ori and another redheaded Norseman speaking rapidly when a third man with hair so pale it almost appeared gray came up to them and cut the conversation short. Ori noticed her staring and gave her an apologetic smile. She found it strange, all the tales of Norsemen had painted them as angry monsters without feelings and it definitely did not make mentions of them being…’ _cuddlers_ ’. Thinking of the arms wrapped around her waist, she attempted to get away once again. Ori saw her struggles and walked slowly up to her crouching down. He picked up the arm holding her hostage and lifted it so she could wiggle out of the grasp of the warm body behind her. When she finally stood and looked down she saw that it was in fact Kili that had been holding her hostage for warmth. Ori quickly shoved a bundle of furs into sleeping Kili’s arms to make up for the loss of her body. The dark haired Norseman nuzzled his nose into the furs and curled into a tighter ball.

‘ _That is sweet’_ Belle was immediately shaking her head at the ludicrous thought that a Norseman, a heathen, could be sweet.

Belle stood awkwardly not sure what she should do with herself. There were many pressing issues currently on her mind. The first being her rumbling stomach. She covered it and winced at the extremely unladylike sound it made in its cry for sustenance. A chuckle behind her had her turning around slowly afraid of what she would find. On one of the rowing benches behind her was a large redhead with a long braided beard. He had a kind smile, but she did not trust it, he was a Norseman after all. He reached into a clay pot beside him and pulled out a piece of dried fish. He extended it out to her and nodded.

Belle looked down at her feet, she did not want to take their food. She had thought of starving herself to death if they would let her. She had a feeling they wanted her for something and she was not too keen on finding out what. She stepped away from him with her head down and shook it slightly. A hand grabbed her wrist tightly, it was the dark-haired leader.

 _“Yð munu eta (you will eat)”_ He growled menacingly and took the food from the large redhead and shoved it into her hands. _“_ _Eða ek munu efla_ _yð, fljóð (or I will make you, woman)”._ Belle  was not sure what he said but she wasn’t entirely sure she wanted to find out. “ _Tala henni, Ori (tell her, Ori)_ ” The raven-haired leader jerked her wrist again as if for emphasis when speaking to the young redheaded Norseman.

“Thorin say, you must eat” Ori began and seemed ready to end it there but Fili strutted up with a wicked smirk and added on. “Or he will make you.” he winked at her making her shiver.

She nodded and shrunk away from the leader, Thorin. He let out a noise similar to a growl and a disgusted grunt before throwing her arm down and walking back to the front of the boat mumbling under his breath. BelleS thought about dropping the food back into the pot once his back was turned but as she was about to do just that a tentative hand grasped hers. Her eyes flashed to Ori’s brown ones.

“No.” He swallowed audibly as if afraid to alert anyone to what she was doing. “Eat...please”

Belle was physically stunned silent. A Norseman had said _please_. She nodded and sat down on one of the benches to eat. She was nibbling on the dry salted fish not sure what to do next when a warm arm wrapped around her. She winced heavily and pulled away slightly, afraid they would strike her or rape her. Belle peeked out the side of her eyes and saw it was her sleeping partner from earlier. He had an arm wrapped snuggly around her and was eating his own bit of dried meat.

 _“Ori, segðu henni_ _hún_ _fagr inn órr liónar váð (Ori, tell her she looks pretty in our people’s cloth).”_ The dark-haired Norseman said with a cocky smile.

Belle looked towards where Ori was pinching the bridge of his nose. “Ori” Kili prodded.

“Kili say...you look pretty in our people’s cloth” Ori said quietly.

The tawny haired English girl wasn’t sure what to feel. It had been a long time since anyone had called her pretty and actually meant it. But she was terrified. She did not want attention from any of the men aboard this boat. She didn’t want any attention from any Norseman ever. Being a prisoner and all was probably going to be better off if she remained unnoticed. But she had been taught manners, her father had practically ingrained them into her very soul.

“Thank you.” She said quietly and took another bite of her food, shoving it all in her mouth so she did not have to speak again. When Ori didn’t translate for her she looked up at him and saw him glaring heavily at Kili.

“Master Ori. How do I say thank you in your tongue?” She asked quietly.

The redheaded Norseman was surprised by her request, it was evident in his raised eyebrows. “ _Þakka_ _þér”_.

“Well then... _Þakka_ _þér”_ Belle said to him and then turned towards Kili awkwardly, his arm still around her shoulders. “ _Þakka_ _þér”_ She gave him a timid smile.

His answering grin she was sure would knock the wind out of a lesser woman, it was a beautiful sight. He winked and nodded to her. _“Ek njóta órr hǫfgi (I enjoyed our sleep).”_ Kili said with a secret grin. He clearly enjoyed her deep blush she now sported because he barked out a loud laugh. A slap to the back of his head had him whipping around and shoving whoever it was backward.

“ _Fararleyfi henni missa, bróðir._ _Frændi lysta ætla mæla með_ _yð. Fararleyfi okkur” (Leave her be, brother. Uncle wishes to speak with you. Leave us.).”_ Fili was shoving his brother out of the way and taking his seat beside Belle before Kili could say anything.

The dark haired Norseman trudged up to the front of the boat and stood beside his uncle as they spoke quietly. Belle desperately wished she could understand them, she had always had a knack for languages and all things academic, it near killed her not to be able to understand these giant men.

“Eat. Too small.” Fili said in his rough English and handed her some more fish and a piece of some type of flat bread.

Belle begrudgingly ate the food and sat as quietly as possible watching all of her capturers on the boat. There was the large redhead that seemed to be over dispersing the food, he was interesting in his size because he was as wide as he was tall, it was truly fascinating to her, she learned his name was Bombur. The hatted dwarf that had been laughing at her and Kili’s “Boggins” exchange was always found near Bombur. He had a dimpled smile and dark braids peeking out under his fur hat. Belle thought his name was Bofur but she was not sure. There was a copper-haired dwarf that looked similar to Ori but older. The only words she thought that would describe him was..fidgety. His coal lined eyes were constantly bouncing around the ship as well as the waters. His hands were always twitching, making Belle nervous. The pale headed Norseman that had not left Ori’s side was named Dori. He did not like Ori near Belle, she could tell by the disapproving looks he kept shooting her. There were two older looking men that had not come near her at all. They stayed at the opposite end of the boat playing a game of what she thought was some sort of chess, but they were playing with stones. One of the large men had auburn hair with beads in his long beard. The other man had pale blonde hair that was littered with gray and a completely gray beard. She idly wondered how old he was. No matter how old any of them were they were entirely too large, too muscled and too loud for her to relax even a little. Belle wondered what was the meaning behind their chosen hairstyles if there was any. They all had some sort of braiding or beads in their long hair.

The English girl wanted desperately to ask Ori what was going to happen to her, but he always seemed corralled away by the pale blonde one. Fili sat dutifully beside her and when she needed to use the latrine (bucket) in the back of the boat he followed her. He had been kind enough to turn his back to her and block her from view without being asked. She supposed that was a blessing from above.

The next two days passed in the same manner, she stayed silent, trying to find a way out of this mess even if it meant taking her own life. It seemed they all knew her thoughts because she was not allowed near the sides of the boat or any sharp objects. She was given food she had to eat or Thorin, the leader, threatened her. At night she shivered under the wool dress she was given until her audible teeth chattering would cause Kili to pull her into his side. She had attempted to protest and even fight back. He laughed and pulled her against his body as if he could not even feel her shoving and clawing at his skin. He would just hold her tight until she stopped squirming, murmur something in Norse and close his eyes. Belle tried to wait until he fell asleep to wiggle out of his grasp but it appeared he had an even tighter grip when he was sleeping. She had thought at first he was going to grope her, rape her, or do whatever he pleased to her body but he didn’t do any of that. He held her against him for warmth and that was it. His hands stayed around her stomach never venturing below or above. This confused her greatly but a lot of things about the Norsemen confused her.

The first being they were not like Christians in their modesty. The Norsemen had no modesty to speak of. Nudity was not an issue for them, this was proven by them stripping down naked not caring about who may see them. Belle had been attempting to disappear into thin air when Fili and Kili began arguing about something and then proceeded to remove their clothes down to their skins and jump into the sea to swim beside the boat. Belle had squawked loudly at seeing their dangly bits so close to her face. That had caused an uproar throughout the longboat. She hid her red face and kept her eyes trained on the wooden floor of the boat. When she peeked up there was still laughter, even the leader Thorin was laughing. Belle felt shame for the desire that this laughter caused to course through her.

 _‘No, Belle girl. This is an evil heathen. They are going to sell you, hurt you or kill you. He is not attractive even if his smile steals your breath from your lungs...no! Get it together’_ she chastised herself.

At one point or another the Norsemen stripped down naked and jumped into the waters to bathe or swim, which baffled the English girl who had heard how dirty the heathens were. When Kili began to comb out his hair she was transfixed. Each of them took turns with the comb or had a comb of their own and combed through their long locks. These heathens were...surprising, to say the least. They were not what she had been told they were…well that is not entirely true. They were violent, rude and crass, even if she could not understand their words she could tell by their hand gestures they were crude. She could still see her guards being gutted or shot by these men when she closed her emerald eyes. So she knew they were violent and willing to do whatever they needed to to get what they wanted. Belle just didn’t know what they wanted with her. It was high time she found out.

Fili was sitting closest to her on one of the rowing benches, he was sitting closer than necessary, if she thought highly of him, which she didn't, she would think he was sharing his warmth with her without being too intrusive.

 _“_ Fili?” She said quietly.

“What Baggins?” He asked her in a thick accent and turned his ice blue eyes on her.

 _“_ My name is Belle.” ‘ _Queen Belle’_ she thought. She didn’t want to say it aloud because what if they didn’t already know that? They would sell her back to Smaug and she would rather die than go back. One way or another she would find a way to escape from the heathens, whether into the woods or into the arms of Jesus Christ.

Fili rolled his eyes “What, Belle?”

She swallowed harshly and tried to ignore the eyes from the other Norsemen members around her. “What are you going to do to me?”

The blonde Norseman wrinkled his nose in confusion and looked towards a nearby Ori who must have explained it to him in their tongue. Fili looked at her critically before answering. “I don’t know.”

“I don’t know.”

Belle had not been expecting that answer. “You don’t know?”

“Gothi Grey will tell us.” He answered with a shrug of his shoulders and turned his eyes back towards the foggy waters.

“Gothi Grey?” ‘ _what is a gothi grey? One of the heathen gods?’_ she wondered. Her questions were not answered because the fog had begun to clear like stage curtains being pulled away from the water to showcase the homeland of the Norsemen. They were entering a fjord. Belle felt her breakfast of dried meat and flat bread creeping up her throat.

 _“Fjöll Blár (Blue Mountains)”_ Fili said reverently as they began to pull into the port of their home.


	2. Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some things to remember while reading this chapter:  
> -Norse/Viking culture was different than English or Christian cultures. They raped and pillaged their way through many countries. It would be quite strange for a raider/Viking to not rape the women of the country they were currently invading. In multiple accounts from monks, scholars and religious figures they talk profusely about how violent and hostile the Viking people were.  
> -As much as they were known for stealing women's virtue forcefully they also were known for stealing the hearts of women in other countries. There are multiple writings speaking of the Vikings attracting women with husbands and taking them back with them willingly as their own wives. There is archeological evidence supporting the assumption that Viking raiders were not necessarily racist when it came to taking wives. Meaning they had no qualms taking a wife from say France, England or Ireland instead of marrying a woman of Norse descent.  
> -The characters in this story are extremely flawed as well as messy because humans and history are quite messy. So please understand while reading this that I am sticking as closely as possible with history's version of the Norse/Viking culture (Well as much as we know or can deduce).  
> -Tauriel, I envision, is of Celtic descent. She is a little more vicious in this tale than in my other stories regarding her character. I hope you all like her or can learn to like her.  
> -Tauriel is from the "Southern Islands" or Ireland. So she speaks modern Irish Gaelic. Again the translations are thanks to the internet and friends. So please excuse any grammatical errors and what not.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Kili hopped from the longboat as they pulled into port. It felt good to be home. He would never admit it because he was now a seasoned raider, but he had missed his mother. She had stayed behind to rule in Thorin’s stead lest his jarldom be overthrown and snatched up by those too afraid to kill him for his throne. Kili stretched fully, pushing his fists towards the heavens. He heard a satisfying pop as his shoulders and back released their tension. He would be lying if he said this wasn’t by far the best raid he had been on. They did not go after the gold, ‘ _well not that much gold’_ Kili amended when he thought of the small bounty they had taken on their way out of the castle with an unconscious Belle slung over Thorin’s shoulder. Gothi Grey had been adamant that Thorin needed the Belle woman to exact his revenge on his enemies. The question was what exactly was she going to do? Belle was short, impossibly so. At first glance, he believed her to be a child. On closer inspection, she was definitely NOT a child. She had large breasts and hips with a tiny waist. There was little to no muscle upon her small frame meaning she did not need to work or refused to do so.

‘ _Very different from our women, they work, many are shieldmaidens, warriors bathed in the blood of enemies. Our women are tall and strong, very different from the Belle woman.’_ he mused.

Belle was brave in her own way, Kili supposed. She very obviously did not fear death or did not fear it as much as she feared them. When she had dove head first into the waters of the north sea they at first did not believe it. Kili very distinctly remembered Nori beginning to laugh hysterically. His coal markings smudged by the killing they had done earlier that day.

“She jumped! The bitch jumped.” Nori cried out in laughter and awe.

Thorin had growled loudly and jumped in after her. The little woman had fought him when she finally came to and hit him. Kili smirked, he knew his uncle would hate that. It took Kili by surprise when his uncle did nothing but grasp her wrist harshly then inspect her necklace before barking out orders.

Kili was brought out of his memory by a sack of gold being tossed into his stomach.

“Ughnnng.” He grunted and rubbed at his stomach while balancing the bag.

“Help before running off to your mother,” Dwalin growled out.

“Fuck off,” Kili grumbled under his breath and began to help unload the longboat.

It seemed Fili was tasked with watching after the Belle woman. Kili was envious of that, he rather liked her. He couldn’t understand a word she said, but she was warm and had been a great pillow on the journey. He chuckled to himself when he remembered her feeble attempts at getting away from him when he pulled her down to sleep. He could tell she believed he would rape her, which he had no intention of doing. Sure the Belle woman was pretty with her large green eyes, curly hair the color of dried leaves, and tiny soft body. But they were not to harm her in any way, Gothi Grey had been very insistent in this fact.

Kili had never been one for forcing foreign women, he had done it once and had thrown up after. It was not fun for him, the challenge appealed to many, but not to him. He could not even finish when he had been impaling the Frankish woman. Her screams and cries hurt his ears, when the battle blood had subsided from his brain and he could once again see without his vision tainted in red, could hear without a muted tone, he had pulled out of her quickly, tying up his trousers as he stumbled away. He leaned beside the house and emptied his stomach violently. He knew many did not mind such a thing, his brother had indulged himself more than once, as had his uncle. It was a way of life for his people, but he had always been slightly strange for his people.

Kili finished unloading the longboat with the others and was greeted with the sight of their bustling home. The markets were open, people from far and wide coming to trade. There were many waiting further up upon the shore to welcome them home. Kili could easily pick out his mother, her dark hair tumbling in the breeze. He smiled happily at her as they all began to move towards the welcomers.

“I missed you, my son,” Dis said against her son’s shoulder. Kili was the taller out of Fili and himself. Kili took after his mother’s family in height and color. Fili took after their father, shorter only slightly, stockier and blonde. “Did you get her?”

Kili nodded towards Fili where he was leading Belle, hand clamped roughly on her wrist. They decided not to rope her as they would a slave because they truly were not sure if that was her intended purpose. Dis stepped forward and pressed a kiss to her blonde son's forehead before reaching out and grasping the chin of the much smaller female.

“She is small. No good for much work.” Dis continued her assessment of Belle. “But we will find something. If nothing else she may be a bedwarmer.”

Belle must have understood some of what his mother said or maybe it was the snickers of the men nearby but she pulled roughly away and growled in her native tongue. “ _Keepyourhandstoyourself...please”_

Kili would have to ask Ori what she said, or perhaps his brother knew. Fili had taken it upon himself to begin learning the language of the lands of their raids. He believed that if they could speak with the people they could get more from them and the work would be easier, less bloodshed and whatnot. 

“Do not touch her Dis. She must remain unharmed until after the feast.” Thorin’s thunderous voice boomed behind them. Kili noticed that Belle winced heavily and instinctively shuffled away from the noise.

“It is not as if I was going to hurt her, halfwit.” Dis rolled her eyes at her brother.

She pulled him into a tight hug before taking his arm and leading towards the longhouse of the Jarl. As Kili followed he saw Dwalin with arms full of curly auburn hair and a tiny body. Gyda was practically humping him in the open, it wouldn’t be the first time that happened either nor the last. Kili saw many of their fellow raiders being greeted by their women or friends. Kili followed dutifully along his family. He was attempting to push down his jealousy at the love his brothers in arms had in their lives. Sure, Kili could have that too, but he did not want to settle for any woman. There had been many women that would gladly marry him for his status alone, he was the Jarl’s nephew and second heir. Without that he was a wealthy man with land, craftsmanship and skill in battle that women still flocked to. These women were never for him, some too plain and meek, others barely recognizable as female. Kili pushed aside his woeful thoughts and trudged after his family.

* * *

 

After a quick nap, a long bath and changing into new clothing it was time for the feast celebrating the return of the raiders. Kili had wondered where the Belle woman had gone but he did not have long to think on it. Thorin had taken his seat upon his throne covered in furs with Dis seated to his right and Fili standing on his left. Kili stood to his mother’s right and watched as the summer raiders brought in their goods. Thorin was the Jarl, meaning he was one of the richest men in the area for many miles. He had many boats that were taken out on raids. When the raiders returned they presented their goods to the Jarl (Thorin) and allowed him to take his share of the profits.

Kili watched as each of the raiding parties came forward with slaves, gold and other strange relics from the lands they raided. This process dragged by for Kili, he was anxiously awaiting when he could have a tankard of ale in hand and food heavy in his belly. The last of the raiders entered slowly. There were near twenty of them as they entered. The front few carried chests of gold while the others appeared to be corralling a plethora of slaves. At the very back Kili saw a flash of red hair, then heard the grunt of Canute as he struggled to contain the redhead. It took two of the raiders to subdue this person. Kili chuckled and thanked the gods that they did not have to deal with the Belle woman struggling. Yes, she had tried to kill herself but she did not attempt to kill them. He just knew by the look on Canute’s face that he was fed up with whoever was fighting him, meaning the mystery redhead had attempted to kill him more than once. Canute was a very jovial man that had patience in spades, except right now from the look of it.

“Jarl Thorin Thrainson.” Sigurd, who had led the raid of the island’s south, spoke with respect.

“Sigurd. It appears you have been successful.” Thorin gave the man a nod.

“Yes, though we did lose Arvid, Dagfinn and Eerika.” He closed his eyes and bowed his head in respect for his fallen friends.

“May they feast in Valhalla!” Thorin called out. The entire hall erupted speaking the same words as their Jarl.

When all had quieted Sigurd gestured to his men to bring forward their bounty. There chests full of gold and golden relics, armor and weapons, as well as slaves; eight in total stepped forward. Kili felt as if he had been punched in the gut when the redhead he had seen earlier was thrown forwards onto her knees. Her hands were tied tightly in ropes, as well as her feet and a leather collar around her neck. She was the most beautiful creature Kili had seen in all his time. If he had known such a beautiful creature had existed in the islands he would have joined Sigurd's raids and taken a few for himself. She had bright blue war paint upon the sides of her face in swirling patterns and some more on her bare arms. Kili could see she was a warrior, and a fine one too. She was wearing leather trousers, leather bracers that had metal scales upon it. Her top is what caught his eyes. She had probably once had a fine tunic upon her torso, but the one she was wearing was spattered with blood and was ripped down the middle giving a tantalizing view of her leather armor beneath. It was fascinating to Kili, he had never seen armor such as this. It was braided leather in intricate designs that he could tell barely covered her ample chest. When his eyes moved up to her face, he felt heat flood to his groin. She had the fiercest scowl he had ever seen upon such a beautiful face. She had entrancing eyes that appeared to be in a battle on whether they wanted to be green or brown. Those same eyes were narrowed now at Thorin. She looked up at him disgusted. It did not take much to determine that this woman wished to kill all in attendance. Her defined jaw was set and her plump bruised mouth was at this moment sneering heavily.  

 _“míduallI! (I shall cause horror!)”_ The voice was like music to my ears, even if it did sound cold as ice. _“_ _Beidh mé tú a mharú go léir. (I will kill you all!)”_

Sigurd came behind her and pushed her into the dirt floor to shut her up. She struggled back up to her knees and growled at him. The sound had Kili’s manhood rock hard, but he also felt the strange feeling of protectiveness over her. He wanted to gut Sigurd for pushing her so hard, Hel, for even laying a hand on her.

Thorin ignored the woman’s outburst and began to take what he wished. Kili could not help himself and walked towards his Uncle’s back. He leaned in close to his ear and whispered.

“I want her. The redheaded warrior”

Thorin turned back towards him with disbelief on his face, shaking his head slightly. “No. Why would you wish for her?”

“I _need_ her,” Kili growled. He could not understand how his uncle could not see the appeal of the woman.

“Kili. You may get your prick wet other ways...easier ways.” Thorin said while shifting his eyes towards Gull.

“No. I want her, the redhead” Kili stood firm.

His uncle’s ice blue eyes bore into the soft brown ones of his youngest nephew. The square jaw of the Jarl flexed and his nostrils flared in anger. “You may buy her off of Sigurd.”

Kili shook his head and felt his anger rise. “He will not give her to me. You know he enjoys breaking a strong woman.”

Thorin growled under his breath and looked out at everyone watching them. Kili was nervous to see what his uncle had decided.

“We will take two of the slaves. The redhead woman and that one there.” Pointing towards a brown headed male slave. Thorin’s voice was obviously annoyed but Kili could not bring himself to care; He was going to get the magnificent redhead woman.

Sigurd was obviously unhappy about his jarl’s choice. “The redhead? She is trouble, Jarl. A fierce warrioress with a taste for blood.”

Thorin looked back at Kili with eyebrows raised as if to see if he had changed his mind. Kili gave hard eyes back at his uncle as if to say “ _I still want her_ ”. Thorin’s mouth pressed into a hard line of irritation but turned back to Sigurd. “We will still take her.”

“beidh mé a bheith aon duine ar gentib daor (I will be no one’s slave, heathens)!” the woman screamed and spit towards Thorin’s feet.

“You see? She is not worth your time, Jarl. You do not want her, more trouble than she will be worth. I am sure.” Sigurd had a smirk upon his face. Kili clenched his fists at the thought of what Sigurd had in store for this woman.

Thorin sent one more angry glare towards Kili before standing “I said I want her. I am your Jarl. I am going to take her as part of my share. She is not worth more than any of the others. Therefore I will take her along with the rest of my share for the use of my ship.” His deep voice boomed throughout the hall. Sigurd bowed his head in defeat and pushed the redheaded woman once again to the ground with a boot between her shoulder blades. The large blonde Sigurd handed her leash off to Dwalin, he barked orders to his men and they took their share from the hall. With business finished, the hall began to be transformed into a feast. Tables were set up, with bench seating, and tankards began to fill hands.

Thorin marched towards Kili and grabbed him harshly by the shoulder. “You will pay me full price for her.” He growled. “She is your responsibility, no others. Keep her in line, Kili, or so help me I will not hesitate to send her to Hel.” Thorin’s threat was clear, if she gets out of line he will kill her.

Kili set his jaw to keep from gulping audibly and gave his uncle a curt nod.

“Good.” Thorin’s face softened and he clapped his nephew on the shoulder before walking away. The Jarl’s share was quickly moved to his guarded longhouse and locked away before the feast began.

Kili grabbed a tankard and felt at ease knowing Bifur was guarding the redheaded goddess and the Belle woman. The old warrior had taken a broadsword to the skull and lived, some said he was loved by Valkyrie and that is why he lived, others said because he was kept alive by Odin himself for reasons unknown, whatever the reason, Bifur was alive. He was the brother of Bofur and Bombur. Bifur no longer went on raids, he stayed behind and guarded the Jarl’s land and family. The warrior had lost his ability to speak clearly, he was also plagued by horrible headaches from his wound that were amplified when in big crowds. He preferred being away from feasts for that reason. He was paid well to watch over the bounty of the Jarl making it a win-win situation.

Kili looked over his ale towards where his brother was speaking lowly with Thorin. The dark haired brother did not have to guess what they were talking about. Fili nodded to his uncle and then made his way towards Kili across crowded hall.

“Thorin ask you to speak with me?” Kili spoke when his brother was standing beside him looking out at the celebration ensuing. In the center of the hall were three large fires, all had meat roasting upon them filling the large structure with mouth-watering smells. The ale was also strong making all in attendance happy. There was little to worry about as of now.

“Yes. He worries.” Fili said without looking at his brother. His eyes were stuck on one blonde woman Kili had seen many times.

“Who is that?” the younger brother asked.

“Sigrid daughter of Bard.” Fili coughed after answering his brothers question hoping to rid his voice of the wanting tone hidden within.

“Pretty.” Kili said around his tankard.

“Prettier than most” Fili had a slight blush on his cheeks.

The two brothers watched the celebration ensue for some time until a tap on Kili’s shoulder had him whirling around. It was Gyda, Dwalin’s wife. The woman was one of the fiercest shieldmaidens Kili had ever met. She had zero fear which made her even scarier. She was known to join the ranks of the berserkers on occasion; her bloodlust was one of legend.

“Your woman is causing problems” She growled out in annoyance.

Kili wondered how Gyda would know of such things and voiced his thoughts.

“Gothi Grey asked me to speak to the English woman. They are being kept in your home.” Gyda took a moment to compose herself due to her anger before continuing. “She took a knife off of someone and attempted to kill Bifur then tried to stab me.”

Kili groaned loudly. If this woman had tried to kill Gyda she had possibly just made a very powerful enemy. Dwalin's wife was not known for her forgiveness or patience. On more than one occasion the little woman was known to beat her husband into unconsciousness for having his cock in foreign women. They may fight hard but they fucked harder meaning after those fights ended both their pleasure screams could be heard in the night.

“You need to go deal with it. She is scaring the English woman. Gothi Grey will not be pleased by that.” Gyda said as she rose up onto her tiptoes to flick Kili between the brows. He slapped her hand away before downing his tankard and stomping toward their longhouse with her behind him.

When Kili neared the wooden home he heard screams of fury and clay being broken. He ripped open the door to find his red headed warrioress screaming in her native tongue and throwing their storage pots about the room. Bifur was attempting to subdue her as was Nori. Kili looked to see the Belle woman huddled in a corner hugging her bent legs with one arm and covering her head with the other.

The thralls were all placed in the slave quarters behind the house near the fields. But the redheaded goddess had been special, he did not want her for a thrall he wanted her for a wife, so he had asked Dwalin to bring her to the longhouse and have Bifur and Nori guard her alongside Belle. When the redheaded woman threw a clay pot towards the wall Belle was huddled against it shattered, sending shards of sharp pottery at the tiny woman. Belle cried out as shards cut into her bare hands and arms that were protecting her head. As soon as the pained cry of the English woman rang out, Kili’s goddess stilled then her shoulders slumped in shame. She felt bad for hurting the small woman, Kili was confused as to why. He did not think the two females knew each other, and he certainly did not think his warrioress would care much for causing pain to another if it meant her freedom but apparently he was wrong. The goddess walked towards Belle and crouched down in front of her. Kili locked eyes with Bifur and Nori in silent question.

‘ _Should we stop her? Is she going to harm the Belle woman?’_ The two shrugged in response with curious looks upon their faces as if to say _‘I don’t know’_.

_“Tá brón orm de bharr mé leat pian (I am sorry I caused you pain).”_

Kili did not understand her words but her tone was soft and apologetic. She went to reach out and touch the tawny hair of the bleeding woman but Kili was quicker. He grasped her by the wrist before it could touch Belle, he was unsure of her motives towards the woman and he was not about to allow their prize to be harmed. The redheaded goddess stood to her full height and spun to face him with impressive speed, much faster than he had ever seen someone move before. Kili felt a prick of something sharp at his throat and realized she had grasped a shard of clay in her hands and was wielding it as a weapon against the flesh of his neck. He was so surprised that he began to laugh. Her eyes narrowed, showing her intent. Kili was quick though and grasped her wrist before she could plunge the weapon into his jugular. He increased the pressure he had on her wrist until she could no longer hold the weapon. She cried out slightly at the pain causing him to reduce his grip ever so slightly. She used this to her advantage when she jerked her wrist completely out of his grasp and sent her fist flying towards his face.

“Ughhh.” He groaned in pain and rubbed at his cheek where she had punched him.

When he looked up at her she was being held back by Bifur and Nori.

“Fierce as fire, that one.” Gyda’s chuckling voice said from beside him.

Kili looked into her eyes and did indeed see the fire Gyda spoke of. She was laughing ever so slightly at being able to land a hit, her red hair was wild around her and flinging everywhere as she fought against his shield brothers hold. Her ripped tunic had been removed leaving her in only her strange leather bindings, trousers and boots. She was beautiful, stunning, a warrior goddess in the flesh.

“I think I am in love,” Kili said in awe.

Gyda chuckled beside him and swatted his behind before walking towards where Belle was still huddled in the corner. When Kili’s eyes rose he noticed something glinting in her hand. Gyda must have seen it at the same time because she darted forwards and ripped it out of the English girl’s hand with a few creative swear words thrown in.

“ _Whatareyoudoing? Tryingtokillyourself?”_ Gyda growled down at the tawny haired woman.

Kili did not understand what she had said but he assumed it was a chastisement. The dark haired Norseman had not known that Gyda could speak English, though he was not surprised. Her mother was from England; long ago brought back as a wife for Ulrich by the man himself. Kili should have known her mother would have taught Gyda her native tongue.

“ _Iwillnotbeanotherbedslave”_ Belle growled back at Gyda with a fierceness that surprised all within the home. Even his lovely goddess was staring at the girl with surprise on her face. Her hands had been bound by Bifur and she was being forcibly held down in a seat position by the large man.

“ _Whohastoldyouthatyouaredestinedtobeabedslave?”_ Gyda asked her back in a surprised tone. Kili really wished he could understand now. It sounded like this was an interesting conversation.

“ _Thatiswhatyouheathensdo!”_ the little Belle woman screeched. “ _Iwouldratherdiethanberapedagain”_

“ _Youarenotwrong, thatisnormallywhatwedo. Butyouarespecial. GothiGreyhasforseenit.”_ Gyda’s tone was soft, the softest Kili had ever heard from the shieldmaiden. He did not know she had a soft tone within her fierce self.

“ _Theywillnotrapeme?”_ The Belle woman held so much hope in her eyes Kili felt his chest ache.

‘ _What did she want?’_ he wondered. ‘ _Was she hoping to go home? That was not going to happen.’_ Gyda was filling her with a false sense of hope if that was true and to Kili that was crueler than anything else.

“Do not give her hope to leave when there is none.” Kili growled to Gyda.

“That is not what we are speaking of, you dumb bastard _.”_ The shieldmaiden turned with fury in her eyes. “She does not wish to be a bed slave. She said she would rather die than be raped again.”

Kili’s eyes shot between his redheaded goddess tied up beside Bifur and the English woman cowering in the corner. That is what both of these women feared he realized. He truly did not know the fate of the Belle woman so he would not make her promises he could not keep. But his goddess, he could make promises to. He stood in front of her and caught her face between his hands.

“I will not force myself onto you, nor will anyone else.” He knew she did not understand him. So he did the only thing he could think of. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. When he pulled back he saw confusion in her eyes. He had shocked her that was for certain, he also saw something else, exhaustion. She was tired, horribly so. Kili pulled her up and took her towards his room.

“I will watch over her.” He told Bifur and Nori over his shoulder.

Both of them smirked thinking they knew exactly what kind of “watching over her” he was going to be doing. He rolled his eyes and pulled his woman through his doorway. He felt her stiffen when she saw the bed and then began to fight as much as possible in the small space with her hands tied. He shed his boots, while still holding onto her, then his coat and tunic leaving him shirtless. He saw her marveling at his tattooed skin and smirked when he saw the flash of awe that flitted across her eyes before she mastered it back to its scowl.

Kili picked her up and put her on the bed all the while she fought him. He was stronger than her, he only had to use a portion of his strength to subdue her enough to pull her boots off. She had tiny little feet that he found humorous. He smiled at her while she eyed him warily. He laid down behind her and pulled her against his chest. She began to struggle once again but with his arms around her like thick heavy ropes she would not be going anywhere. He kept one arm around her body with her arms pinned while he worked the ropes off her tied hands. When they were finally free she gave him another questioning glance that he smiled sweetly at. He laid his head back upon his feather pillow and pulled her tight against his chest. He could feel his groin touching her arse and felt the blood beginning to pool. He thought of anything that would make it go away. He didn’t want her to be more scared than she already was. Kili wanted her to get to know him, to trust him and eventually love him. He settled back into his pillow allowing her head to share the pillow as well. He kept his grip on her tight with her hands pinned just in case she decided to try to kill him during the night. She slightly relaxed into his arms when his breathing evened out and he felt his heart beginning to soar.

‘ _I think I’m in love’_ He thought again before he fell into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for what Tauriel looked like to me came from the beautiful digital artwork of Ramah-Palmer.
> 
> "Still Alive" by Ramah-Palmer  
> http://ramah-palmer.deviantart.com/art/Still-Alive-216107252?q=favby%253Adragonbr%252F38591393&qo=11


	3. Belle

Belle had been crouched in the corner when the other woman had begun her rampage. Belle huddled further into the corner and tried to think of a way to escape. The two guards inside were focused on the woman causing a ruckus. The English woman had begun to creep towards a long hallway that she hoped led to a door when the Norseman named Kili burst into the room followed by the Norse-woman with auburn hair that the other woman had tried to stab earlier.

Belle had been so focused on the newcomers that she did not notice the clay pot being thrown towards the wall she was against. The shards of the clay rained down on her spreading cuts throughout the arm and hand she had shielded her head with. Belle cried out in pain and surprise. The large room was silent after she had cried out and then she heard movement in front of her. When Belle peeked out from under her bleeding arm she was looking into the hazel eyes of the redheaded woman. 

“ _ Tá brón orm de bharr mé leat pian (I am sorry I caused you pain).”  _ The woman’s voice was beautiful, even more beautiful than her face which had made Belle fill with envy upon first seeing her. Belle could not say anything, she was still afraid of this woman but she did consider it a win when she realized she understood most of what the woman said. Belle saw her reach out her left hand to touch Belle’s hurt arm while the woman’s right hand gathered a sharp piece of shattered pottery. Belle winced heavily thinking the woman was going to hurt her, but Kili was quick, he grabbed the woman’s hand that was about to touch Belle and spun her towards him. 

The redheaded woman brought the weapon up to Kili’s throat and was about to slit it open. Belle felt her heart lurch for some reason, she did not want Kili dead. He had been kind to her in his own way and she had never been one for killing or blood for that matter. 

Belle looked away afraid to see the scene unfold before her. There was a gasp then the sound of knuckles hitting flesh and then Kili growling. Belle looked up and to her surprise, there was no blood, just Kili rubbing at his cheek and the redheaded woman being subdued by the two guards. The English girl let out a sigh of involuntary relief. 

_ “Grimmr nakkvarr aldrnari, at einn (Fierce as fire, that one).”  _ The auburn-haired woman said with a chuckle beside Kili. 

Belle was surprised to see an awestruck look on Kili’s face. He did not look angry, he looked the furthest thing from that. He wore a face of adoration. Belle blinked many times thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. But no, there the dark haired Norseman stood eyes wide and mouth slightly open and turned up on the ends. “ _ Ek ætla ek er inn ást _ (I think I am in love).” Belle did not need to know how to speak horse to understand that. She could tell by the look on Kili’s face that his words were some form of declaration of love. 

‘ _ These heathens are strange’  _ Belle thought. When she looked down she saw a shard of pottery that looked sharp enough to help her take her life. She used the distraction the redheaded woman had cause and began to bring the makeshift knife to her throat. ‘ _ You can do this Belle girl. Do not think of it much. Just one quick slice, just like that boar mama had taught you to kill. Right across the throat in one...two…’  _ She never made it to three. A hand wrapped around her wrist and yanked harshly making her drop the weapon and her hope.

“What are you doing? Trying to kill yourself?” The auburn haired Norse woman growled at Belle. Her gray eyes were fierce and angry. 

Belle felt her anger rise at the fact this woman had taken away her chance to escape, even if it was through death. “I will not be another bed slave”. Images of Smaug forcing himself on her had bile rising into her throat. She could feel the anger and shame as well as the pain so fiercely she could have sworn the rape was happening again at this moment. 

“Who has told you that you are destined to be a bed slave?” the auburn-haired woman asked in a surprised tone. 

“That is what you heathens do!” Belle screamed in anger. All the tales of these heathen people said so. They violently raped the women that they held captive. 

“You are not wrong, that does happen. But you are special. Gothi Grey has foreseen it.” The Norse-woman's tone was soft. It soothed some of the sores that resided in Belle’s soul.

“They will not rape me?” Belle could not stop the hope that laced her tone. 

The auburn-haired woman was about to answer when she was cut off by Kili speaking gruffly to her.  _ “Gera ekki veita henni ván við fararleyfi nær þar er neinn (Do not give her hope to leave when there is none).” _ Kili sounded angry, impossibly so. Belle shrunk back slightly in fear. 

_ “At er ekki hvat vér eru mælat af, skreyja oskilgetinn(That is not what we are speaking of, you dumb bastard)”.  _  The woman growled menacingly at Kili as she looked over her shoulder at him.  _ “Henni gerir ekki ráð  _ _ að nakkvarr beðr þræll. Henni  _ _ sagði henni myndi heldr andask þan vera nauðgað endr (She does not wish to be a bed slave. She said she would rather die than be raped again).”  _

Belle watched as Kili blinked rapidly in surprise then his brown eyes shifted between her and the redheaded woman that was bound against the same wall as she only many feet away and seated on a wooden bench of sorts. He walked slowly to the woman of the islands and then cupped her face tenderly and said something low that Belle didn’t catch nor would she have understood anyway. Then he did something that truly surprised her, he kissed the woman’s forehead. 

‘ _ What in heaven’s name is going on here?’  _ Belle was so confused she did not register the auburn haired Norse-woman sitting down in front of her. Belle kept her eyes on Kili as he led the redhead out of the large room they were sitting in and down the dark hall. 

“Where is he taking her?” Belle had not meant to say that aloud but the words tumbled out. 

“To bed.” The auburn-haired woman said with a shrug. “He will not hurt her. He just promised not to. Kili keeps to his word...always.”

“You’re speaking English” Belle said in wonder. For the first time since she had begun conversing with the woman, she realized that she could actually communicate with her fully. 

The woman let out a husky laugh and nodded. “You have just noticed?” 

“I am tired… and scared” Belle said in way of explanation. 

The auburn-haired woman nodded her head in acceptance of the woman’s words.

“Am I going to be a bed slave?” Belle asked quietly. 

The auburn haired woman shook her head and shrugged her shoulders slightly. “I do not know what the gods have written as your fate. Gothi Grey will see you tomorrow and he will now.” 

Belle let that answer sink in. There was still hope that she could escape. 

“What is your name?” The woman asked Belle as she began to clean Belle’s wounds with some water and bandages. 

“Belledonna of the Shire, house of Baggins.” she answered without thought. 

“My name is Gyda, wife of Dwalin.” Her gray eyes were kind, kinder than Belle had seen in a very long time. 

“It is nice to meet you Gyda.” Belle responded politely. 

Gyda laughed lightly at her polite half curtsy as she was still sitting. “Same Belledonna.” 

“Oh just Belle, please. Belledonna was my mother.” Gyda nodded politely at her request. “How do you speak English?” Belle asked. 

“My mother was English.” Gyda said with a wistful smile. “Ulrich, my father, saw her on one of his first raids and brought her back here as a wife.” 

Belle was surprised by that. She did not know they took foreign wives, she thought they only took slaves. Surprise must have been evident on her face because Gyda began to chuckle. “Yes, my people take wives from other lands, have babies with them, keep them safe, love them. That is what my father did for my mother. He took her from an angry father and dead mother. She had not had her first bleed yet so she worked for his family until she was old enough to marry. Then they began having children immediately.” Gyda laughed at Belle’s surprised expression. 

“You are all very different than I thought.”

Gyda was about to answer when Fili came stumbling into the room. “Gyda.” his speech was slurred. The auburn-haired woman rolled her eyes in response. 

Fili moved towards them and extended his hand to Belle. “Bed. Now” Belle shook her head and refused to give him her hand. “I will make you.” He was obviously bored with her response and did not wish to argue.

“He will not harm you, at least until you speak with Gothi Grey tomorrow. None of them are to harm you in any way until you speak with him.”  Gyda told her with a small smile. 

Belle was shocked by that, shocked enough to not put up much of a fight when Fili pulled her up by her arm and stumbled towards his rooms. “Will you be there tomorrow?” Belle asked over her shoulder. She heard Gyda’s reply of “yes” just as Fili pulled her through a curtained doorway leading into another room.

Belle stood to the side as Fili shed all of his clothing except for his underclothes making Belle blush brightly and turn away. 

“Sleep” He spoke gruffly pointing towards the bed.

When she did not move Fili rolled his eyes and picked her up and threw her onto the bed. She shrieked a little and eyed him warily. He climbed into the bed with her and turned her onto her side so her back was facing him. He put one of his arms under her head as a pillow and the other around her waist in a tight hold. Her breathing was rapid as she felt his arm flex around her body pulling her ever closer. His groin was tightly against her rear end making her blush brightly and try to squirm away. Fili was not having any of that and pulled her even tighter against his body. 

“Sleep. Now.” He growled. 

Belle stopped squirming and laid completely still, within moments the Norseman had fallen asleep. Belle attempted to get away from his hold but it seemed the two brothers shared the same trait of extremely tight holds even in their sleep. She knew she could not get away and there was nothing else to do tonight so she allowed herself to succumb to the exhaustion she felt within.

* * *

 

When Belle awoke it was to something poking her in the back with great force. She attempted to get away from it only to have her pulled more firmly against it. Belle’s green eyes opened abruptly and she went completely stiff. She could still hear the even breathing of the Norseman behind her. He was still asleep, not trying to rape her. She relaxed slightly but could not get her cheeks to cool from the embarrassment and unease of this situation. Thankfully it did not last long when a battle cry was heard within the large home. Fili shot up from the bed releasing his hold on her, he grasped one of his swords that was propped against the wall and pushed Belle behind him further. That had surprised her, to say the least. 

“Stay.” He growled and stepped towards the doorway. He pulled back the curtain in the doorway and then immediately burst into laughter. Belle crept to his side and put a hand on his back as she peeked around his large form. If ever asked she would never tell the truth about what she did in that next moment. 

She saw Kili wrestling the redheaded woman for some type of weapon while Fili looked on and laughed. The weapon came shooting towards Fili and Belle, barely missing the practically nude Norseman by mere inches. Belle shrieked loudly and jumped onto Fili’s back in fear, burying her face in between his muscular shoulder blades. That only caused the blonde man to laugh even harder. Belle realized what she had done and carefully lowered herself back onto the packed earth and stood sheepishly to the side. It sounded as if Kili had finally subdued the redheaded woman because all there was was harsh breathing across the hall. Fili was still laughing but had now pulled Belle into his side and had an arm around her shoulders as they both looked across the hall. Kili had Tauriel sprawled on the bed beneath him, both of their chests heaving, though his was naked and covered in tattoo’s similar to Fili’s bare chest now. Belle backed away from them and moved back towards the bed when she saw the weapon that had flown by. It was a small dagger. She crept towards it and was about to pick it up when large hands were on her hips and launching her onto the soft bed beside her. 

She landed with a “hmph” and watched as Fili picked up the dagger and shook his head. “No death for you.” He growled. Belle  shrunk away from him as he stabbed the dagger above the wooden doorframe well out of her reach. He then lumbered back to bed and pulled her against his chest once more. “Sleep. There is time.” 

Belle could definitely not sleep any longer. For one she had warm, mostly naked body wrapped around hers. For two there was the fear of what would happen to her when she slept. Though no one had hurt her, yet, she knew what these men were capable of. She had seen it with her own eyes. She had seen them run their sharp blades into the stomach’s of her guards, or run an ax over the throat of men who attempted to fight back against them. They were not kind and gentle. They were the enemy. 

A harsh tug around her middle had her snapping out of her thoughts. Fili nuzzled his nose into her curls and pulled her tighter against him. 

“Sleep” He growled out as if her thoughts were echoing throughout the room. 

Belle fought sleep as much as she could, but soon her eyelids grew heavy and she fell into a light slumber. 

When she awoke next it was to the dark-haired woman that had grabbed her face on the shore the previous day. The woman was standing at the foot of the bed watching her son use the English girl as a pillow. His arms were tight around her middle and his long legs were intertwined with her thin ones.  Belle was startled by the woman’s presence and thought that perhaps she was there to kill her. An involuntary shriek left the girl as she struggled to get further away from the woman. Fili jerked awake looking for a weapon before he realized it was just his mother in the room. 

_ “Hvat móðir (what mother)?”   _ Fili’s voice was thick with sleep. 

The dark haired woman cocked her head to the side looking at Belle. Before speaking back to her son. _ “Gerði yð hvíla henni (did you bed her)?” _

Belle did not understand this exchange but what she could deduce from the woman’s deep scowl was that she was not happy about the position she had found her son in.

“ _Neinn_ _móðir! (no mother!)”_ Fili stepped out of the bed and crossed his arms across his broad tattooed chest. 

_ “Ó? Eða hvat er at (oh? And what is that)?” _ The woman’s ice blue eyes flashed down to the tented undershorts of the blonde Norseman. 

Belle blushed brightly because though she did not understand the exact words spoken, the body language was enough to give everything away.

Fili huffed a breath and shrugged his shoulders. _ “morginn skógr (morning wood)?”  _

His mother rolled her eyes and pointed a threatening finger at him. “ _Sem hafði_ betur _vera það (that had better be it)_.” She looked Belle up and down then beckoned her to her side. 

Belle hated herself for it but she knew Fili better than she knew this woman. Belle stepped behind Fili and clung to his waist, which startled a laugh out of the blonde Norseman. He pulled her around to the front of his body and placed both hands on her shoulders. 

“Safe” He said as he pointed to the dark haired woman. 

Belle shook her head in response, grabbing desperately onto his body. “No. Please don’t make me. What if she sells me? Or kills me?” 

Fili shook his head and patted her shoulders once again. “Safe.” 

The English girl once again shook her head and clung to him. She felt hands grab her upper arms roughly and pull her towards the doorway. Fili removed her hands from him so her grip was only met with thin air. She wanted to scream, she truly did, but she couldn’t make her vocal chords work.

* * *

 

Belle stopped struggling when they reached the light of day. The woman behind her huffed and only grasped her with one hand now as she pulled her through the trees. After walking a short distance they came upon what appeared to be small pools of water. Steam was rising from them truly confusing the English girl. She stared blankly at the water thinking it was a mind trick. Belle could hear giggling and laughing as they came upon the water. 

“Belle!” A voice called out. 

Belle turned her head and caught sight of a wet mop of auburn hair. A squeak came out of the English girl when she caught a better sight of Gyda. 

“You are naked!” Belle cried out and covered her eyes with her free hand. 

Laughter sounded out among those in the waters, the loudest being from Gyda. “I am! Do you not bathe naked?” 

Belle nodded her head but couldn’t answer. She knew if she spoke her voice would be pitched too high with embarrassment. She kept her emerald green eyes pinned on her bare feet. A soft snort from behind her had Belle freezing in fear. She had forgotten the woman that had dragged her through the trees barefooted. 

Fili's mother, at least she assumed it was his mother, said something to her quickly in Norse that Belle did not understand, then began pulling at her dress. 

“Um. No, thank you.” Belle took a step away from her but the woman to follow. “Why must everyone attempt to get me in the nude? Have you no modesty?” Belle grumbled when the woman pulled Belle's skirts up.

“Dis is helping you get undressed so you may bathe. You need be clean to meet with Gothi Grey.” Gyda explained as she stepped out of the water naked as the day she was born. 

Belle shut her eyes quickly but not quick enough. Her mind was forever burned with the image of Gyda's naked body stepping towards her. The woman was taller than Belle herself but shorter than the woman behind her. ‘ _ Her name is Dis’ _ Belle reminded herself. Gyda had perky breast with dusky nipples and a small thatch of dark hair nestled at the junction of her thighs. Her stomach was flat with scarring dancing on her skin.

Belle attempted to will the sight of the woman from her mind but it seemed to cling to her brain with impressive force.

Her dress was then pulled over her head as she was busy willing her mind to rid itself of the images. Belle squawked loudly when the dress was removed from her body. She tried to cover her intimate parts as best she could. 

‘ _ Will this humiliation ever end?’  _  She asked herself. She felt as if she were constantly on display with these people, specifically, her nude body was on display at the moment and that truly worried her. 

Dis stood proudly with Belle's dress in her hands while Gyda stood back and smirked at her. The auburn haired woman held out a hand to Belle and beckoned her to grab it. But to do so Belle would need to unveil an intimate body part, and that she was not too keen on. Gyda rolled her eyes and latched a hand onto the woman's wrist covering her breasts, yanking it away and allowing Belle's round breast to get pelted by the chilled air around them. 

“The sooner you get into the water the sooner you are no longer on display” Gyda said and yanked Belle toward one of the pools. 

There were three other women in the waters but none in the same pool she was about to enter, she thanked God above for that. Gyda stepped onto the rocks that made a natural ladder and waded into the water. Belle followed suit and was blessedly covered by water in mere moments. The water was deliciously hot against her skin, almost too hot.

“It is so warm.” Belle said in awe. She had never seen anything like it. 

Gyda chuckled and nodded her head. “We call it the hot springs.” 

Belle was about to ask more questions when liquid fell upon her head, she stilled in fear and looked to Gyda for help. The woman only laughed at her expression and looked above Belle's head. 

Belle slowly turned to see Dis on her knees behind her putting the cork back into a bottle. 

“ _ segja henni að þvo ( _ _ Tell her to wash)”  _ Dis growled towards Gyda. 

“She wants you to wash your hair. Rub that in, then rinse it.” Gyda explained. 

Belle, afraid of what would happen to her if she disobeyed, did as she was told. Whatever Dis had put into her hair smelled strangely, good, but still strange. It smelled like citrus and vinegar and made her scalp tingle. When that was finished she was handed a woven cloth with a bar of soap. She understood what Dis was miming to her and washed her body, scrubbing it until it was pink. Every few seconds she glanced nervously at the people surrounding her. None were paying much attention to her. Gyda and Dis were speaking rapidly in their native tongue, in the other hot springs were three other women, who were splashing and laughing with one another. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw the women back home playing or laughing loudly with one another. All her memory could drudge up was boring tea sessions and walks about the castle. She missed the fun she had in her youth, running through the forest with her mother and playing wooden swords. 

“Belle.” Gyda’s voice cut through her memory of her blonde haired mother and her excited green eyes. 

“Hmm?” Belle asked shaking the memory off. 

“It is time to dress.” Gyda stood on the natural ledge within the water and made her way out of the hot springs completely nude. Belle squeaked and covered her eyes once again.   She could hear Gyda scoffing behind her. 

“We have no time for you to be this way. Get out.” There was an edge of impatience in her tone making Belle fight all instincts to cover her body.

The English woman climbed out of the water quickly, hoping she could cover herself with her hands before anyone would see her. But before she could cover herself there were hands on her breasts. 

“These are nice. Bigger than mine. You will make a man very happy one day.” Gyda said while waggling her eyebrows. 

Belle gave her a horrified look and was about to ask her to remove her hands when Dis pushed the auburn haired woman aside and wrapped Belle in a cloth. Dis rolled her eyes at Gyda and shook her head. Gyda only laughed and stretched her arms above her curly head. 

Dis turned and pulled a bundle of fabrics out of the basket at her feet and began to yank one such fabric over Belle's head, stopping when it covered her breasts. Dis made quick work out of the laces in the back of the strange breast binder before moving on to underclothes. In a matter of minutes, Belle was dressed in a simple wool dress with a strange apron over top. Her grandmother's necklace was pulled out from between her breasts to be displayed against the Norse cloth adorning her body. 

“Where did you get this?” Gyda asked in awe as she held the silver pendant in her hands. 

“It was my grandmother's” Belle whispered. She was silently praying they did not take it from her. It was all she had left. 

“Was your grandmother Norse?” Gyda asked. Dis had come closer and was eyeing the pendant as well with confusion. 

Belle shook her head. “No. she was English. She grew up near the Norse settlement on the coast of my homeland. She told me stories of it.” Belle sighed wistfully at the memory of her grandmother's tales. 

Gyda and Dis shared a look before a rustling in the bushes caught their attention. 

“Mother. He is ready.” Fili yelled out careful not to invade the women's bathing times. It was a lesson that had been physically beaten into him when he was a young cheeky child.

* * *

 

Belle stepped into the wooden house slowly. She was afraid of what awaited her. Thorin had met them near the house and had been speaking rapidly with Dis as they neared the door. Fili held tight to Belle's arm while Gyda held the other side. Dwalin trailed behind ready for the squirrely woman to attempt a half-assed escape. 

Belle's nostrils filled with the scent of blended spices and smoke, the smell was quite pleasant to her heightened senses. What was not pleasant was the fear churning within her. The home was dark except for a small fire in the center pit. A dark figure was sitting on the floor cross-legged with his back turned to them. It took a moment for Belle's eyes to adjust but when they finally did she stopped in her tracks. There was no way in heaven or hell she was going to willingly get any nearer to the cloaked figure. Fili jerked her arm pulling her around to face the cloaked figure.  When he raised his head and finally removed his hood Belle took a step back. She wanted to hide behind the human mountain named Fili, but he held her tightly where she stood. 

The cloaked figure stood in one fluid motion and stepped around the fire towards Belle. Her knees began to shake when he was only a foot away from her.  Slowly his gray hood was pulled back revealing his wrinkled face. He had a long white beard with long gray and white hair. Belle gasped loudly when she looked into his eyes...well eye.   He had one eye that was milky white and the other she could not see because it was covered in mottled flesh that looked like it had melted down and poured over his eye socket. 

“ _ Kanína (bunny) _ ?” his voice was gravely and rang with wonder. He reached out a shaking hand and grabbed one of her tawny curls, wrapping it around his index finger. 

Belle winced heavily at his touch but was too shocked at his words to stay silent. “How did you know that name? Only my grandmother called me that.” Fili tightened his grip on her shoulders, fearing she may run. 

_“þú lítur_ bara eins og henni _(you look just like her)._ ” He said softly. He studied her face with his milky eye, mouth hanging slightly open. Belle looked to Gyda for an explanation but she was staring at the man in heavy confusion as well.

“ _ lítur út eins og hver? (Looks like who?)”  _ Thorin whispered to Gyda. She waved at him to shut his mouth while in the presence of the seer/priest. 

Thorin’s whisper shook the stupor off of the old seer, he took a step back from her, dropping his hand and walked slowly towards one of the platforms littered with pillows and furs. He sat upon it and waved for her to sit across from him. She put on the brakes when Fili and Gyda both began to drag her forward. Fili huffed out an annoyed breath before picking her completely up and setting her down across from the old man. She shrunk away from him as much as possible when he began to speak. 

_ “Goðin hafa áætlanir um þennan listamann (the gods have plans for this one). Hún mun koma þér mikinn auð  _ _ eða mikill sorg  _ _ (she will bring you great wealth or great sorrow).”  _ He said in his gravelly voice staring straight ahead into her face. 

_ “hvað erum við að gera við hana (what are we to do with her)?”  _ Thorin asked with thinly veiled contempt for the woman. 

The old gray man did not answer for some time. He continued looking at Belle as if studying every aspect of her face. She fidgeted with her grandmother’s necklace, a habit she had developed as a child. The old man reached out with his long fingers and grasped the necklace turning it over in his hands. 

“Where did you get this?” He asked her. She was slightly amazed he spoke her native tongue so well but did not have long to dwell on it.  She was about to answer when she was cut off my Thorin

_“Sennilega stal því (probably stole it)_.” Thorin growled after Gyda whispered the translation to him. 

_ “Hún er ekki þjófur, en burglar hún kann að vera (She is no thief, but a burglar she may be).”  _ Gothi Grey answered Thorin quietly. 

_“þeir eru hinir sömu (they are the same).”_ Thorin argued. 

The seer shook his head and released the necklace from his grasp. Belle released a nervous breath, she had not realized she had been holding it in while he was touching her. 

_ “ _ _ hrafnar eru ekkert eins refi (ravens are nothing like foxes).”  _ The older man said sharply, halting any reply Thorin might have made. 

The Seer ran his hand in the air in front of Belle’s face. She squeaked at the action but she was quickly silenced by Gyda putting a hand over her mouth. 

_ “Goðin segja að hún verður áfram (The gods say she is to stay).” _ He spoke, milky white eye still closed.  _ “það er að vera ákveðið af þeim, ef hún er að vera meðal vor eður koma aftur til síns fólks fyrir næsta haust (It is to be decided by them if she is to remain among us forever or return to her people by the next autumn) _ .” There was some grumbling over his words and Belle was not sure if she should be grateful for that or terribly scared. She made a mental note to ask Gyda to teach her the language, that is if she was going to live long enough to learn.

_ “Hermoth mun senda orð örlög hennar fyrir land þíða  _ _ (Hermoth will send word of her fate before the land thaws).”   _ The milky eye of the old man popped open as he finished his speech. He looked at Belle for another long moment before gathering himself up and moving towards the back of the home. 

Belle looked around wondering what in the world just happened. She had never gotten an answer to her question about her grandmother. She was about to say more when Fili pulled her up from her seat and walked her towards the exit. 

“What is happening? Where are we going? Someone tell me what just happened!” Belle asked frantically. She wanted to know what her fate was, apparently the old man held it in his hands.

No one answered her, only filed towards the light of day. 

“Thorin.” The voice of the priest called the dark haired leader back. Belle looked over her shoulder trying to ascertain what was going to happen to her. Perhaps she could get a sign from the old man. _“_ _Hún er_ ekki _að skaðast (she is not to be harmed). Goðin_ vilja ekki taka _vel á það (the gods will not take kindly to it).”_ Belle was ushered out before she could see the two speaking but she could hear the old man’s words loud and clear from outside, she only wished she could understand them. _“Hún mun vera mikill nota til þín. Halda henni nálægt hlið_ _(She will be of great use to you. Keep her near your side).”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermoth is the Norse messenger god. When Gothi Grey says "Hermoth will send word of her fate before the land thaws", he is essentially saying that a messenger will be visiting them before next spring to decide her fate.  
> I know this chapter was probably confusing but it all gets explained soon.  
> Stick with me, it will get better. :)


	4. Tauriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoohoo! A new chapter.  
> This chapter is in Tauriel's point of view.  
> Again she is from Ireland so the language her and Belle are speaking to one another is Irish Gaelic.
> 
> Each chapter I post will be focused on one character and their view of things. Soon all the characters will be speaking the same language so bear with me until that point in time. Once Tauriel and Belle have learned Norse there will be fewer translations. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and for reading my work.

Tauriel glared at the thought of the man asleep behind her. His arms were around her in a vice grip. She wanted to cut his large hands off, and possibly his manhood while she was at it. Tauriel could feel it digging into her backside. Her snarl was audible as she thought of the pain that muscle could cause her. The man behind her jerked slightly in his sleep at her snarl but didn’t wake. He achieved what she thought was the impossible by holding her even tighter after her noise. 

For once in her life, she actually wanted to be home, stuck in her husband’s kingdom.

Tauriel had not been married long, a mere two years, to the Prince of the Greenwoods. His father was currently the High King over the land. Tauriel was given to his son Legolas when she came of age. She had known she would be Legolas' wife since she was old enough to know what that meant. Her family had arranged it and she had no choice in the matter. When the Norsemen attacked her father’s kingdom she had been barely ten years old. Her mother hid her in a wooden chest in her room and stood guard over it while her father and his army attempted to fight them back. But her father fell on the bloody battlefield and her mother fell within the castle, in front of her daughter's eyes.

* * *

 

_ Tauriel had been playing with her dolls when the bells began to ring. Her head whipped around towards the sound, then her feet followed as she stumbled to the window. Bursting through the tree line were men, terrifying men, covered in furs and tattoos, with long unruly hair and flashing weapons. The leader was pale with white blonde hair and angry scars upon his face. His voice was menacing as he ordered his men forwards. The first screams of her people reached her ears as she ran to her mother’s quarters. She ran down the stone hallway as quickly as her feet would carry her. When she rounded the last corner she ran head first into her father's armor-clad chest. _

_ “Stay with your mother. Do not leave her side!” her father barked. He dropped a single kiss to her forehead and charged out of the castle yelling for his men to take up arms and fight.  _

_ “Mama!” Tauriel had cried out as she flew into the room and shut the door behind her.  _

_ “Tauriel. It will be alright. Our people are strong. They will not fall to the savages.” Her mother cupped her cheeks and put on a brave face. But Tauriel could see the fear beneath her mother’s soft features. They held tight to one another as they listened to the battle raging outside. Time passed quickly and soon the battle drew closer and then closer still until it reached the doors of the castle.  _

_ “They are coming, my little star.” Her mother whispered. “Get in the trunk. Do not open it, no matter what you hear! Do you understand?”  _

_ “But mama!” The tears poured down her cheeks as she protested her mother.  _

_ “No! Do not disobey me on this, Tauriel. I love you too much to see you in the hands of these animals. Stay in the trunk, promise me?”  _ _  
_ _ Tauriel couldn’t say anything, she could only nod. She opened the lid of the oversized trunk filled with linens and buried herself beneath. She could hear her mother pulling a sword from over the fireplace and stepping in front of the trunk. Tauriel could see her mother's feet through the cracks in the trunk. Her mother stood as a sentinel over Tauriel's hiding place. _

_ “Remember your promise Tauriel.” Her mother whispered as they heard feet pounding up the stairs. “I love you, my little star” _

* * *

 

Tauriel shook off the horrible memory of her parent's deaths. She had been stuck in that trunk for what felt like days until she heard no sounds for many, many hours. When she finally climbed out she was greeted by the sight of her dead mother. She sprinted from the halls that ran red with the blood of her people. There were no survivors within the castle. Tauriel had gone back to the linen trunk and covered her mother with a white sheet. It was three days from that time when King Thranduil and his son Prince Legolas came with their army. When all the dead had been buried and her parents were given respectful burials she was dragged back to King Thranduil’s kingdom.

Before her parent's death Tauriel had been a carefree happy child, but with their spirits no longer walking the earth she retreated into herself. The only person able to get her to speak was the Lord Elrond and at times Legolas. Legolas had begun to see her differently after her parents passing, he said he found her more mature. When he had uttered those words aloud she stared at him blankly until he apologized and left her side. He was older than her, eleven years older to be exact. He was a warrior in his own right, having stepped onto the battlefield at the tender age of sixteen. One day Tauriel had found him training in a clearing in the woods. That was the day Tauriel had fallen in love. Not with the blonde man in front of her, but with his weapons, specifically his bow. After much begging, she persuaded him to allow her to train beside him, as long as the secret was kept from his father.

Tauriel had never entered battle, but she always craved it. When the Norsemen raided King Thranduil’s kingdom, Tauriel donned her trousers, binders, warpaint and weapons. She rode out to the front line of the fight. Legolas had begged her to stay behind but she could not, she thirsted for their heathen blood. She lost sight of her husband during the fighting. She had killed two Norsemen before a third snuck up on her and knocked her out. She awoke in the middle of the sea and fought like hell until she had to be knocked out again. She awoke when they were approaching the shore of this horrid place. 

The sound of a throat clearing behind her brought her back to the present. 

‘ _ Great. The bastard is awake.’  _ she growled internally. 

“ _ Góðan daginn (good morning)”  _ His voice was gruff with sleep as he spoke behind her. 

She didn’t understand his words so she chose not to answer, because what was the point, neither understood one another. A part of her wished she did understand him, his actions confused her greatly. He showed no fear both times she attempted to kill him. He had laughed when she pressed the shard of pottery against his jugular. Then when she spotted a dagger resting on one of his shelves she had lunged for it while he still slept. He wrestled it from her proving his great strength, she cursed herself for being impressed with his quick reflexes and thick muscles. He had fallen back asleep after she had tried to kill him the second time as if her threats meant nothing to him. He did not punish her for trying to kill him, he just tugged her back onto the bed and tightened his hold on her. When he had kissed the shell of her ear she had begun to fight against his hold once more but he just held her tight until she grew tired then fell asleep. This Norseman was confusing. He held kindness in his eyes and she was not sure if she should believe those eyes or not. 

_ “Ertu svangur (are you hungry)? _ ” he asked her. 

Tauriel rolled her hazel eyes from where she was laying in front of him. She wanted to scream at him that she couldn’t understand him. He must have heard her thoughts because at that moment he turned her body swiftly so now she was facing him in the bed of furs. He rubbed his stomach and made an eating motion with his hands and mouth. 

_ “Svangur?”  _ He asked again. 

She refused to answer him but her body had other plans when her stomach growled loudly. ‘ _ Traitor’  _ she thought. 

The Norseman chuckled and sat up pulling her with him. He quickly pulled on his boots motioning for her to do the same. She did it slowly without taking her eyes off of him. He was being far too kind to her for her comfort. Tauriel did not think slaves were given such privileges. She wondered what his goal was. If he had wanted to rape her he could have tried at any moment last night or this morning. But he had not tried, he had not touched her inappropriately apart from the strange soft kisses he had dropped onto her forehead and ear. Well, and the whole close sleeping arrangement. 

He stood and held out his large hand towards her. She glared at him heavily making him chuckle and go to grab her hand anyway. She slapped his hand away from her and stood on her own. He chuckled lightly and wrapped his gigantic hand around her wrist clamping down like a fleshy shackle. He stopped at the doorway and looked at her body from top to bottom before shaking his head and turning them both around. He went towards a wicker basket against the wall and pulled out a tunic. 

_“settu það á (put it on).”_ His tone was kind but strong as he thrust the fabric into her hands. 

Just to test her limits Tauriel set her jaw and shook her head defiantly, she did not need words to understand what he wanted. He rolled his eyes and took the tunic back. He pulled it over her head, dressing her like a child. She wanted to fight him, but she truly did need a covering. All she was wearing on her upper body was her leather binders, she did not need more Norsemen leering at her than there already were. When the dark haired Norseman was done dressing her he grabbed her wrist once more and pulled her out towards the light of day. Tauriel took in her surroundings as they walked, she would need to know which direction to run when she found a good time to make her escape. They stepped out of the home to the sound a bustling village.

The home she had been in was large and made of wood. Much different from the homes of her native land, the homes here were long, much longer than any other homes she had seen. The dark haired Norseman attached to her wrist pulled her forwards into the back door of another building. It appeared they were in the kitchens of the banquet hall she had been purchased in. The dark haired Norseman walked towards a plump, tall blonde haired woman working at the countertop rolling out bread. He dropped a kiss to her round cheek earning him a laugh from the older woman.

“Kili!” The woman’s voice was cheerful as she pulled the Norseman down by his cheeks to plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth in a motherly gesture. Tauriel wondered who this woman was and if “Kili” was the name of the man beside her. 

While the cooking woman and the Norseman were speaking rapidly Tauriel’s eyes darted around the room looking for a weapon. She spotted a long fillet knife resting on the table by the plump woman’s hip. Tauriel looked around once more to make sure no one was watching as prepared to jump for the knife. A sharp tug on her wrist had her attention diverted. It was the dark haired Norseman smiling widely at her. 

He placed a hand on the plump woman’s shoulder and said “Vinna.” in his deep voice. Tauriel figured that was the woman’s name not the translation for “cook” or “baker”. Tauriel bent her head slightly in recognition. Then the dark haired Norseman seemed to remember something and patted his own chest. “Kili.” 

‘ _ So that is this arsehole’s name.’  _ she thought. 

Kili nodded at her as if to ask her to introduce herself but she did no such thing. She just continued to stare at him with a single eyebrow raised. His smile faltered for a second but did not drop. He pulled her towards another doorway quickly, but a hand on her other wrist had her halting his movements. She wrenched her hand back from however had just touched her. She saw the kind blue eyes of the cook woman, Vinna. She placed some flat bread into Tauriel's hand and smiled kindly at her. 

_ “Of horaður (too skinny) _ .” The woman said in way of answer before turning back to her stove. 

Kili tugged on Tauriel’s arm again pulling her through the doorway. 

‘ _ Why was she nice to me? What did she say? Am I a slave? What am I to these people?’  _ Her mind swirled with questions. 

Kili made an excited noise in the back of his throat when he saw a group of people sitting at a banquet table down the way. He picked up the pace dragging her faster behind him. Tauriel had had enough of being pulled along like an animal. She planted her feet and refused to move another step.  Kili turned back to her in slight surprise. When he detected the defiant set of her jaw he smirked at her before ducking, pushing his shoulder gently into her midsection while wrapping his arms around her thighs. He hoisted her up over his shoulder and carried on his merry way. Tauriel growled loudly at him and hit his wide muscular back with her fists. 

When they reached the others he set her down and smirked at her. She went to throw a punch at him but he caught her fist mid throw. 

“Tsk tsk” he clicked and winked at her. She hated that in that moment she found him attractive, absolutely hated herself for it. 

Tauriel was deep in her self-loathing when Kili forced her to sit at the table beside the English woman who was staring into a bowl of what Tauriel thought looked like boiled oats. The English woman looked confused like the oats had given her a puzzle she could not figure out.  The other men within the meal hall were greeting Kili with great enthusiasm and speaking rapidly. Tauriel looked for a chance to run. She knew she could outrun many of these men and women, Kili was the wild card she was not sure of. He had quick reflexes that rivaled hers. 

“What is your name? _ ”  _ The high voice of the woman beside her had Tauriel jumping slightly. She had not expected the woman to know her people's language. They had some dealings with the English but that was mostly through the Christian monks that came to seek solitude along their isles. 

“Tauriel.” She answered quietly, shock lacing her tone. 

“Your name is pretty.” The English woman told her, peeking up at her through thick lashes. Tauriel couldn't help but stare at the small beautiful woman. She resembled a child in so many ways, Tauriel mused that this woman was younger than her, she must be. Tauriel felt the overwhelming urge to protect this tiny woman course through her body.

“What is yours?” Tauriel asked when she finally had control of her voice. 

“Belledonna. I prefer to be called Belle, though.” The tawny haired woman said. 

Tauriel was about to comment when a bowl of food was placed in front of her. She looked up to her left to see Kili had placed the food in front of her then moved to sit beside her straddling the wooden bench they all sat upon. He smiled warmly at her and began to shovel the food into his mouth. He had no semblance of manners as he ate. He just shoveled the food in sloppily. Some of it dripped down into his stubble and plump bottom lip before he scooped it up with his fingers then proceeded to lick it off.  She grimaced at him, he only winked in return. Tauriel decided her best course of action was to ignore the man. She looked at Belle eating slowly and properly, much too proper for Tauriel’s comfort but at least the tiny woman had manners. 

“Are you sure it is not poison?” Tauriel asked Belle. She did not trust any aspect of these savage people. 

Belle looked up at her and shrugged slightly with a sad smile on her face. “If it is, it would be a blessing. But it is not. They won’t let me kill myself, I doubt they are going to do it themselves.” 

Tauriel was shocked by the woman’s admission. Tauriel had never thought to take her own life when she came here, all she could think of was fighting her way out, life still intact.  The two ate quietly as those around them were boisterous. When a thin but muscular auburn haired woman sat across from Belle and began to speak to her rapidly Tauriel became nervous. The woman was the one Tauriel had tried to stab. Tauriel recognized the warrior in the other woman, she was a fighter and a fierce opponent. 

‘ _ I could beat her’  _ Tauriel mused looking at the auburn haired woman. 

Tauriel was surprised when Belle burst into tears. Tauriel stared at her for a moment before putting her arms around her and pulling her into her side to cry. 

“What is it?” Tauriel asked her softly. She knew they were being watched, by all within the banquet hall.

“They are keeping me or they will sell me back to Smaug.” Belle cried. A blonde Norseman went to pull Belle away from Tauriel but a fierce growl from the redheaded woman had him questioning his actions. Kili said something to the man and he backed off but still hovered. 

“Who is Smaug?” Tauriel wondered aloud. 

“A horrible man, a deplorable king.” Belle sniffled loudly. “And my husband.” 

Tauriel sat back in shock. She knew many women were forced into horrible marriages, but these women were normally nobles of high standing. Which meant that Belle was not only a noble but was a Queen. Tauriel herself was in line to be a queen but her marriage was not horrible, it just lacked romantic love and passion. Legolas had been indifferent towards her until she was twelve, then he acted as more of a friend or brother. When they married it had taken everything in her to consummate the marriage. She had felt like she was being forced to sleep with her brother and that was truly disturbing. Legolas did not mind it as much, when they were forced to begin trying for an heir she would imagine herself anywhere but in that bed. It was not that she hated him or he was mean to her, but it was awkward and slightly nauseating. She preferred being friends, without the physicality. 

“No one will answer my questions. I am terribly frustrated.” Belle whimpered.

Tauriel nodded, she had not asked any questions because she knew no one understood her, until now.

“How do you speak my native tongue, Queen Belle?” Tauriel asked. 

“Please do not call me that,” Belle asked softly. “Just Belle.” The green eyes of the woman flitted around the room as if they were scared of who had heard her. “I read a lot when I was younger. I learned many languages. There were monks that visited your lands and came back with texts of your language. My mother and father allowed me to learn it.” 

Tauriel was surprised, women were not regularly allowed to obtain that much knowledge. “I am glad they did.” She told the small woman sincerely.

Belle looked up at her with a shy smile “Me too.” 

A tug on Tauriel’s wrist had her tensing for a fight. It was Kili attempting to get her attention. She glared heavily at him hoping it would wipe the smile off of his face. But her scowl did nothing to deter him. He smiled wider and pulled her closer to him. She wrenched her body back away from him and back towards Belle. The action pushed the little woman to the floor with a loud squeak. In a flurry of activity, Tauriel rose to help the woman up but there were already hands there, large scarred hands. He picked Belle up and pulled her behind him. Tauriel saw his hand rise to strike her hard across the face, she squeezed her eyes shut in preparation but the hit never came. There was a body in front of hers, a large body that acted as a fleshy wall. 

_ “Það var slys, frændi. (it was an accident, Uncle)” _ Kili said to the raven haired man in a soothing tone.  _ “ _ _ Hún ætlaði ekki skaða (she did not mean any harm)". _

Tauriel had no idea what he said but she wanted to slap him for trying to protect her. She was strong! She could take a slap from this man. She did not need Kili to protect her, she did not need anyone to protect her. 

Kili’s words seemed to soothe the large raven haired man. He lowered his hand but did not drop his fierce glare. 

_ “ _ _ Halda henni í línu, Kili (Keep her in line, Kili). Ég get samt gefa hana aftur til Sigurd (I can still give her back to, Sigurd).”  _ The man’s voice dripped with fury and authority. Tauriel felt slight fear rise within her when his voice reached her ears. 

Kili nodded once and turned back towards her. He turned her shoulders and sat her back down on the wooden bench. 

“I am sorry Belle,” Tauriel said to the woman who was now being led away by the tall raven-haired leader. 

“I am fine. Just fine.” Belle said quickly. Tauriel was not sure if she was reassuring Tauriel or herself. 

The red headed woman watched as Belle was led out of the large wooden structure. Belle looked back at Tauriel, her green eyes wide with fear before she was pulled out of view. 

“Where are they taking her?” Tauriel asked in alarm. She turned her eyes towards Kili wishing for once he could understand her. 

His dark brows were knitted in confusion as he tried to decipher what she had said. Tauriel pointed towards where Belle had just gone. “Where. Are. They. Taking. Belle?” She said the words slow and louder hoping that they would convey anything. 

Kili followed her finger that was pointing towards the door.

_ “Hún er örugg (she is safe)” _ his deep voice answered. 

Tauriel was so frustrated and scared, not that she would admit it. Tauriel wanted to strike him, first for protecting her when she didn't need it and second for looking at her like she hung the moon. She could see the softness in his eyes when he looked at her, it made her want to cut out those large brown eyes with a sharp knife. Instead, she settled for trying to follow Belle. Tauriel made it as far as the door before Kili caught her. His large hands clamped harshly on her upper arms, wrapping almost completely around. Tauriel attempted to fight him but he overpowered her easily, once again. 

“Belle!” Tauriel screamed loudly. “Belle!!!!” she felt strange for being so attached to a woman she had just met but there was something comforting about someone in the same situation as you that also happened to be the only one that understood your language. 

“ _ Hættu (Stop)! _ ” Kili bellowed in a voice loud enough to wake the dead. Tauriel ceased her screaming and struggling in shock at how loud he was. He took a deep breath and shook his head. “ _ Ég mun taka þig til hennar (I will take you to her). _ " She understood his words when he nodded his head towards the door. He held on to her hand like a lover would when they stepped out of the wooden building. 

‘ _ What is he doing? What makes him think he can hold onto me in this manner? I didn’t even let my husband hold my hand!’  _ Tauriel raged internally and tried to yank her hand away. The harder she tried to pull away the tighter he held on. Her fingers were turning bright red by the time she gave in. Every few steps they took he would loosen his hold ever so slightly until he stopped at a comfortable compromise. Still too tight for her to be comfortable but he was still attached to her hand so he was happy. She felt a thrill run through her when he began running his calloused thumb over her knuckles and looking at her out of the corner of his eye with a large smile on his face; it made her hate him even more. They were walking around a marketplace of sorts while she looked everywhere for Belle. The tiny woman was nowhere to be found. 

“Belle?” Tauriel asked in a demanding tone. 

The Norseman nodded and held up a finger as if to say "give me a moment". She tugged at her hand again trying to get away but then the pressure was back. She rolled her eyes and huffed loudly while waiting. 

_ “föstnuð mín” _ she heard Kili speaking and looked to see him gesturing to her while speaking rapidly in his strange tongue to a young looking man with copper hair. She growled in response eliciting a startled look from the teenager and a laugh from Kili. 

“Ori” Kili said and patted the chest of the copper haired man. Tauriel gave him a look of pure boredom saying nothing in response. He repeated the action multiple times looking for any response from the woman. After five repeats of the same scene, she rolled her eyes and gave the two men a fake smile that resembled more of a grimace. Kili laughed loudly at her display as if she amused him greatly, the other man looked scared out of his mind. It made Tauriel smile a truly genuine smile. She cursed herself for it a moment later when the blindingly beautiful smile of Kili broke out. It appeared he liked when she smiled. 

“Belle.” She said and glared at him. “Take me to Belle. Now.” She growled knowing full well he wouldn’t understand her. It was frustrating, to say the least. He did understand the English woman’s name so she considered that a success.

_ “Hún veit Belle (She knows Belle)? _ ” The copper haired man asked in shock. ‘ _ His name is Ori’ _ she told herself. Like she could forget after the ridiculously repetitive nonsense Kili subjected her to seconds ago. 

_ “Belle talar tungumál eyjanna (Belle speaks the language of the islands).”    _

Whatever Kili had said to the teenager made him extremely excited, Tauriel noticed. The copper-haired young man in that moment reminded her of a young child that was getting a sweet treat. It would have been cute if he had not been one of the savages.

_ “Má ég ganga með þér? Mig langar til að tala við Belle (May I walk with you? I would like to speak with Belle).” _

Tauriel watched the two of them with contempt. Kili nodded at whatever the man said and then began to lead them back in the direction of the home she had slept in. ‘ _ where was he taking me before? Why the markets?’  _ she wondered angrily. 

When they approached the home Tauriel was able to see the pure enormity of it. It was absolutely huge and boasted beautiful carvings along the roof overhang. Back home their houses were mostly made of stone, straw, and mud with some lumber, but here the home looked to be made almost entirely out of lumber with mud in the free space to keep the heat it. The home was much longer than it was tall, it was truly astounding.  Tauriel had not realized she had been stopped the entire time she was staring at the home. 

_ “Ég mun reisa þér upphefja heimili ef það myndi þóknast þér (I will build you an even grander home if it would please you) _ ” Kili whispered to her. Before she could react he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She turned and scowled at him heavily while using the other hand to wipe at the invisible kiss causing him to chuckle once again. 

He tugged her along once more towards the back of the longhouse. When they reached the other side she saw farmland, lots of it. There were smaller houses spread out around the land in what looked like a protective ring. She could barely see the other houses for the land was immense. There were crops of every kind in the fields. She saw multiple slaves working in the fields. They appeared to be well fed and surprisingly clean. The only reason she could tell they were slaves was because of the leather collars around their necks. Absently she rubbed at her own neck remembering the way that collar had felt when she was brought to this god forsaken place. She was surveying the land when she caught sight of Belle sitting in front of a large loom with the auburn haired woman Tauriel had tried to kill yesterday. 

Tauriel tried once again unsuccessfully to pull away from large Norseman attached to her hand. She growled in frustration at him and tried a different tactic. She tightened her hold on his hand and began to drag him towards the loom. Kili's chuckling followed as she huffed and puffed pulling his large body towards Belle. When he had gotten his fun he began to walk normally, no longer putting up resistance, making the trip quicker. 

Tauriel ground her teeth together in an attempt to hold back her scream of frustration. 

“Tauriel. I'm glad you are here.” Belle told her softly from where she was sitting in front of the loom. 

“Me too. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Tauriel asked her quietly not that she needed to. No one understood them, as far as she knew. 

“No, they didn't harm me. Just...a little rougher than I'm used to.” Belle said quietly as she rubbed at her arms.

Tauriel nodded her head feeling the hand tightly clamped on her wrist. She would no doubt have bruises on her pale skin because of this Norseman's large hands. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a woman with raven hair and shockingly blue eyes walk up to them. She was tall in stature, taller than Tauriel, and quite muscular for a woman.

“móðir (mother)” Kili smiled warmly at the woman. Tauriel turned to face her fully and recognized who she was immediately. This was the woman sitting beside the man that purchased her. She also bore a strong resemblance to Kili. ' _ His mother perhaps? Or an aunt?’ _

_ “Ef hún er að lifa á meðal okkar hún verður að vinna. sitja hana á útlit með enska einn (If she is to live among us she must work. Sit her at the loom with the English one)”  _ the woman's voice was deeper than Tauriel was accustomed to. 

Kili agreed with whatever the woman said but clearly was not thrilled with it. He walked Tauriel towards the loom and attempted to make her sit beside Belle. She refused to sit instead standing ramrod straight absolutely immovable. Lessons on survival from Legolas came to her mind.

“ _ Never give your back to your opponent.”, “stay on your feet.” , “always have an escape plan”,  _ he had told her constantly. She could almost hear his voice now screaming at her to resist.

If she sat, there was no way she would be able to protect herself properly. Tauriel  didn't have long to think on it when a blow to the back of her knees had her falling forward. She landed on her knees and prepared for a fight but there was no need because Kili was screaming at the auburn haired woman that had just knocked Tauriel to her knees with a piece of wood. The auburn haired woman smirked at Kili then turned to Belle speaking rapidly in another tongue. Tauriel was so confused by the ruckus that she did not think much on Kili attempting to protect her. Her heart did a funny thump when she saw how enraged he was for her. 

“Gyda says, ‘ _ we are even now’”  _ Belle translated awkwardly. 

Tauriel nodded at the smirking auburn haired woman. She  _ had _ tried to stab the woman to death, Tauriel appreciated the woman’s gusto. Her legs stung like a hundred bees, but she could not deny that she had a type of understanding with this woman and even respected her some. 

The raven haired woman put a stop to all of the fuss around them and began to mime what they wanted Belle and her to do with the loom in front of them. Belle, being a good noble woman, knew how to sew and use a loom but Tauriel did not. She preferred archery, horseback riding, and sunshine. Belle took to the loom work much quicker than Tauriel did. It was busy work for Tauriel, she used this time to look for an escape route. She took note of where certain homes were, climbable trees she could hide in if necessary and what plants grew in the vicinity.

While they sat there for hours working Belle and Tauriel spoke little. Mostly because the copper haired Ori took up hours of Belle's time asking her questions, from the sound of it. Kili stayed nearby at all times. Tauriel could see him checking on her from the corner of his eyes as he worked. She almost convinced herself he was worried about keeping her safe rather than worried about keeping her prisoner. Tauriel chastised herself when she felt desire bloom between her legs at the sight of the dark-haired Norseman. He had removed his shirt and was working in the field near her, using a scythe to harvest the wheat growing almost hip high. His muscles rippled with the movement, while sweat made tracks down his back. She had not realized she was staring until a sharp cough beside her had shifting her eyes away quickly. When she was sure her blush had subsided she looked up to see Belle smiling softly at her. 

“They are built much different than your people too?” 

Tauriel shrugged nonchalantly while her mind screamed  _ ‘Yes! No man back home looks like that!’ _

* * *

 

When the sun began to make its descent out of the sky everyone started to wrap up their projects. Ori had left with what Tauriel guessed had been a promise to speak more to Belle. He bid Tauriel a skittish goodbye with her glaring in return making the man scurry away quickly. Belle had chastised her about that being “rude”, Tauriel could not bring herself to care. 

“Rude is ripping people from their homes and killing their loved ones.” she had countered back effectively shutting up the tawny-hairedEnglishh woman. 

“ Svangur (hungry)?” Kili’s deep voice sounded behind her. She chose to ignore him completely and follow after where Belle was being led by the blonde norseman she had seen Belle beside many times. Tauriel absently wondered if perhaps the blonde had an infatuation with the woman, he was awfully touchy with her. Always checking her over for wounds, touching her hair and even holding her tiny hands on occasion. Speaking of holding hands Tauriel felt a hand grasp hers. She stopped in her tracks and threw her head back in frustration. 

“I am not your lover, stop treating me as such!” She practically screamed. 

Kili grinned at her widely giving her hand an extra squeeze as if he did not notice her anger at all. Tauriel absently heard the blonde norseman asking Belle a question in what she assumed was choppy english, but she could not be sure. It all blended together for her. Then the blonde Norseman laughed loudly before gazing over his shoulder at Kili. 

_ “ _ _Hún sagði að hún er ekki elskhugi, litli bróðir þinn (She said she is not your lover, little brother)!_ ” His deep voice bounced off the surrounding trees.

Kili frowned momentarily at whatever the wide Norseman said and turned to look at Tauriel with a loving look. _“kannski ekki enn, en einhvern tíma ... bráðum. (perhaps not yet, but someday...soon)”_ He pressed one of those strange kisses to her forehead that made her confused and received an elbow to the stomach for his trouble. He made a small whooshing sound as air left his lungs in surprise then broke out in a chuckle. He threw his arm over her shoulders and pulled her towards where the others had walked ahead.

* * *

 

Dinner was a frightening affair for Tauriel and she was sure it was for Belle as well. Belle was pulled up next to the large raven-haired leader while Tauriel was left beside Kili and the blonde. She figured out his name was Fili and he was indeed Kili’s brother as she suspected by their near identical names. There were many more people in the dining hall than Tauriel found comfortable. She noticed that most of them were workers from the fields that day. She saw the auburn haired woman named Gyda, sitting on the lap of a large tattooed man’s lap. The two were overt in their affections towards each other, latching mouths and groping one another in the open. 

There was the cook she had met that morning that had been kind to her, Vinna her name was, sitting with an equally robust man. He had bright red hair with a braided beard, his name was Bombur. They had little children with them that Tauriel found cute against her better judgement. There were two men sitting with Vinna and the redheaded man. Both dark haired with braids, one with more gray in his long hair but both had equally scared faces, Bifur and Bofur.

Two gray haired men sat at the long table one near the leader, his name was Balin, the other named Oin at the opposite end beside a ginger haired man with a blonde haired woman and a ginger haired young man. She heard the young boy called “Gimli” she believed it was a name not a word for “little boy” as the other children in attendance were not called as such. 

Tauriel spotted Ori beside another copper haired Norseman that was wearing some sort of black face paint over his eyes and was eating with his daggers instead of a fork, she would give anything for one of those daggers at this moment. Kili had told her his name was Nori. On Ori’s opposite side was a pale blonde haired man, named Dori, that was staring at her and Belle’s as if _they_ were the ones who had forced themselves into this situation. She rolled her eyes at him when he tried to glare at her. That had earned her a laugh from Kili who was running his large hand up and down her back as they ate their meal of chicken, cheese and bread.  Tauriel had tried multiple times to get him to stop touching her, but he only smiled at her and nodded at whatever she said before going back to doing whatever he wanted. It made her ridiculously angry, but all she could do is be thankful he was not raping her...yet.

When dinner was over Tauriel breathed a sigh of relief until she realized she and Belle were being led back into the longhouse they had slept in the night before. She dreaded what was to come, thinking that this was truly going to be the time he forced himself upon her. 

But she was proven wrong yet again. 

Kili held on tight to her hand as he pulled her through the curtain of his room. Tauriel watched Belle being led across the hall by the blonde savage. He had his large arm wrapped around her shoulders and was speaking that same broken tongue he had talked to her in earlier. Once he led Belle inside he turned back to close the curtain fully. Fili caught Tauriel’s worried eyes, she was only worried for Belle (at least that is what she told herself), and winked at her. She scowled darkly at him making him chuckle once again before disappearing. 

Warm hands settled on her shoulders as she was thinking of the many ways to maim the blonde man. Tauriel growled in frustration when the warm hands refused to leave her body. She braced herself for Kili’s hands to drift lower into inappropriate areas but they never did. They stayed on her waist and pulled her towards the bed. He handed her a bundle of fabric to change into and purposely turned his back for her to have privacy. 

“No.” She said angrily. Tauriel knew she desperately needed to change but she did not want to give him an even easier time of raping her. “A dress? Why would I put this on? Why would I make this easier for you?” she screeched. 

Kili turned around at her angry tone and cocked his head to the side trying to understand her. She held up the dress and shook her head angrily. “No.” the redhead said again. 

His dark brows pulled together in confusion and he stepped towards her. He went to pull at the bottom of her borrowed tunic but she stepped back from him. He followed her steps doing a strange evasive dance. He caught her when she was against the wall and was able to get her shirt over her head. But he was not expecting her fist to make contact with his jaw or her knee with his stomach. 

“NO!” She screamed and pushed against him once more. She threw the dress on the bed and prepared for another fight. 

Kili’s shoulders slumped ever so slightly making Tauriel want to simultaneously jump for joy and chastise herself for making him sad. He turned and rummaged through another basket pulling out a long tunic and a pair of trousers. Both would be swimming on her but she was grateful it was not a dress. She nodded at him when he handed them to her. He turned away from her, rubbing his jaw as he waited for her. She pulled on the tunic and trousers finding that she was indeed right, they were swimming on her. Tauriel thought of running, she tensed her muscle ready to run, even if it was barefooted, but that was the moment Kili chose to face her again. 

Kili smiled at her, though it did not reach his eyes; he pulled her to the bed covered in furs and blankets. She was stiff as a board, tensed for another fight but there was none. He rolled her onto her side and pulled her against his warm naked chest. She was grateful he at least kept his trousers on. Tauriel stayed awake until she was sure he was in a deep slumber before finally allowing herself to fall into her exhaustion. 

‘ _ Maybe I will be able to escape tomorrow…’  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea for the scene with Kili and the scythe from Poldark, if any of you watch that show. :) 
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome!


	5. Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Belle's relationship will be further explained soon but for now, enjoy. :)

The next two weeks passed in a blur for Belle. She woke up in Fili’s bed (which was still extremely uncomfortable for her), sat beside Tauriel at breakfast, worked at the loom or within the home with the raven-haired woman of the household. She assumed the woman named, Dis was Thorin’s wife but she couldn’t be sure. They were loving but not overly so, they never touched intimately in public making her unsure of her conclusion. 

_ ‘You never touched your husband either unless absolutely necessary’  _ A small voice spoke within her. 

Belle shuttered at the memory of Smaug. She prayed he had thought her long dead, Belle could not imagine a worse fate than going back with him. Even being among the Norsemen had not been as bad as it was within the chilly stone halls of Smaug’s castle. Among the Norsemen she was afraid at every turn, worried about what was to come next and confusion blanketed every other emotion in between. But one thing she had with the Norsemen that she did not have back in England was a sense of hope. She had hope that she could escape the Norsemen, she had hope that someday she would be free and she had hope that one day she could live for herself, not having to worry about a domineering husband or the need to produce an old bastard king’s heirs. 

Belle had begun to make friends among the Norseman, surprising herself. She had already reached a sisterly like friendship with the redheaded woman named Tauriel. Their friendship was born out of mutual fear, distrust, and anger towards the Norsemen. But Belle did not consider _just_ Tauriel as her friend, Belle was beginning to find a strange type of kinship with the auburn-haired Gyda and even a mutual scholarly comradery with the copper-headed Ori. During breaks, meals and even downtimes before Belle was dragged to bed, the gangly Norseman, named Ori, was peppering Belle with questions about her language and answering questions of her own in turn. She had started learning simple things, like items they were working with. For example; _ull (wool)_ , _hvernig_ _(hoe), hnif (knife), vatn (water)._ Next came their lessons on how to converse. Belle had shocked Ori with her will to learn as well as the speed at which she obtained knowledge. She was a sponge that continued to soak up whatever knowledge he offered and did not need to be told twice before mastering it completely, she had called it "near perfect recall". It was truly astounding to him. He had shared his excitement with Balin who had let it slip to Thorin. 

This had caused quite a ruckus one evening. 

The dark-haired Norseman leader stormed into the large dining room where the normal group was converged eating their nighttime meal. Ori was speaking rapidly with Belle about the food sitting in front of them when Thorin stormed into the building barking for Ori. 

_ “Hvers vegna ert þú að kenna henni tunguna okkar, Ori? (Why are you teaching her our tongue, Ori?)”  _

The room went utterly silent, Belle could practically hear the sweat beginning to drip from Ori’s face. 

Thorin began to stomp closer to Ori and picked the gangly young man up by his collar, bringing him to a standing position. 

“ _ Ég-ég-ég  _ _hélt að það gæti verið_ gagnlegt fyrir hana _að_ vitat _. (I-I-I thought it could be helpful for her to know)_ ” the young man stuttered. 

_ “ hvernig gat "sem einn" að vera í notkun vita tungumál okkar _ _? (How could "that one" be of use knowing our language?)”_ Thorin growled menacingly. 

Belle felt her hackles rise. She knew they were speaking of her and it hurt worse than she cared to admit how he refused to acknowledge her by her name. Her sword-like tongue came slashing out before she could stop herself. 

_ “þetta hefur nafn, það er Belle ! (This one has a name, it is Belle, in case you forgot!)” _ Belle growled in near perfect Norse stunning all of those around her. 

There was cackling towards the back of the room, a quick shift of her eyes showed that it was the face painted Nori laughing at her antics. The man was mad as a hatter.

Thorin released Ori’s collar and stepped closer to Belle, rage written all over his face.  _“Ég_ mun hringja _í þig það sem ég_ vil _! Ég er Jarl,_ og _þú ert lítillátur þræll (I will call you what I wish! I am the Jarl and you are nothing but a lowly slave)._ ” He growled. 

Belle’s self-preservation had not kicked in yet apparently because her next words shocked even herself. “ _ Er ég (am I)?  _ Vegna _Gothi Grey sagði_ ekkert sem heitir _(because Gothi Grey said no such thing)._ ” 

_“Mér er_ alveg sama um _fanciful orðum sjáanda. (I do not care for the fanciful words of the seer)”_ Thorin roared at her. 

_“þú lýgur! ( you lie!)”_ Belle screamed back. Her entire body was practically shaking.

There was a collective gasp that rushed through the room at her words. It was then that Belle’s self-preservation decided to make a very late entrance. She shrunk backward as Thorin raised a hand to strike her. A flash of auburn hair was in front of her and she was being pulled backward by thin arms around her waist. The sound of the slap was the only thing heard throughout the dining hall. Belle didn’t feel it because the slap had not actually landed on her. Jarl Thorin had hit the wife of Dwalin. Gyda ran the back of her hand over her bloodied lip and snarled up at the significantly taller ruler. Belle stared in shock as everything stood still in time then sped up. Thorin looked down at Gyda in shock just as Dwalin jumped over the large table to defend his wife’s honor. Fili and Kili had grasped Thorin by his muscled arms and pulled him away from the woman he had just stuck as well as the angry husband that was as furious as an enraged bear. Dis had stepped in between the two while the rest of the dining hall watched in utter shock. 

_ “ _ _Þú gætir þakka mér núna. Ég_ spara bara rass _úr_ heimi _meiða! (You may thank me now. I just saved your ass from a world of hurt.)”_ Gyda sneered at Thorin. 

Belle could barely understand everything that was being said. They were screaming and speaking so swiftly she was having a hard time catching any of the words being hurled back and forth. The arms around her waist tightened around her causing her to look back. She saw the pale freckles across the bridge of Tauriel’s nose first then her angry hazel eyes. The eyes were not directed at Belle herself, they were staring daggers at the raven-haired Jarl. 

“What have I done…” Belle whispered to herself as the room completely exploded in loud shouts from every side. She felt herself moving before she registered that she was, in fact, being carried from the room. Belle had been so engrossed in the fighting that she had not realized Tauriel was carrying her through a back door. 

“Where are we going?” Belle asked Tauriel in the language of the islands. 

“We are using their distraction to our advantage,” Tauriel said simply and rushed out into the fresh air. 

“They will kill us if they find us, and they will find us Tauriel. I am not as fast as you. I am not meant to survive out here without provisions. Go without me. You will get caught if you try to bring me.”Belle begged her friend. 

“I will not leave you with these monsters!” Tauriel growled and continued towards the fields. 

The sun had set and they stumbled in the dark, well Belle stumbled and Tauriel continued on as if she floated on air. They had just made their way through the treeline when a dark figure stepped out from behind a large tree.  Belle wished she had been able to control herself but she couldn’t, she let out an ear-piercing scream. Tauriel jumped near out of her skin at the noise but managed to fare far better than Belle. She stepped in front of the smaller English woman and raised her fists ready to defend them both from the hooded stranger.

_ “Kanîna (bunny) _ ? What are you doing out here?” The gravely voice of the one-eyed seer did nothing to soothe either of the women’s nerves. Once again the tall old man was speaking English to her. She was about to answer him or run from him when they heard shouting voices and running feet approaching from behind. Belle could feel the shoulders of her taller redheaded companion stiffen when she heard Kili yelling her name. 

“Go Tauriel. Go!” Belle whispered to her friend. The redhead shook her head letting it hang ever so slightly in disappointment. 

“I can’t go without you,” Tauriel whispered as she turned towards her with sad eyes. 

_“Ég fann þá! (I found them!)”_ Kili reached them first, him being the quickest of all of the Norsemen. 

Belle gripped Tauriel’s hand desperately afraid of what was to come. Just as the others broke through the trees carrying torches, with a very terrifying looking Thorin in the lead. 

“ Ah, Thorin.” The seer called out to the Jarl. _“_ _ The Gods hefur verið að hvísla að mér allt kvöldið um þig. (The Gods have been whispering to me all evening about you.)”  _

Belle shivered at the angry tone the seer used when addressing the Jarl. Thorin had the good grace to look slightly ashamed by Gothi Grey’s words. 

_“Hvað ertu að_ gera _hér, Gothi? (what are you doing here, Gothi?)”_ Thorin asked. 

_“Ganga þessi snyrtifræðingur í fersku lofti. Ég hélt að það myndi gera þeim gott. (Walking these beauties in the fresh air. I thought it would do them good.)”_ He answered without hesitation. 

Belle looked at him sharply wondering why he would lie for them. He turned his hooded head towards her, in the moonlight, she could see him wink his one milky eye at her as a small smirk flashed on his lips, then it was gone before she could blink. 

Thorin glared at the seer with suspicion ringing in his eyes. “ _Þeir vildu ekki hlaupa? (they didn’t run?)”_

Gothi pursed his lips and shook his head. _“Nei ég hringdi til þeirra frá afturvirkt máltíðina sal. (No. I called to them from the back door of the meal hall.)_ ” 

He lied so seamlessly Belle thought he might be telling the truth. 

“What is he saying?” Tauriel whispered. 

“He is lying for us,” Belle whispered back quietly. 

“Why?” Tauriel asked in a shocked tone. 

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly. Belle wished she knew. The old man was shrouded in mystery. She wondered many things about Gothi Grey. She wondered how he had lost his eye. How he knew of her grandmother’s nickname for Belle and the most present question currently, why was he protecting her and Tauriel?

Thorin made a “hmph” sound at Gothi’s words but chose wisely not to question them.  “Fili, Kili,” Thorin called. The two young men stepped forward. _“_ _ taka þá í hús (take them to the house.)”  _

Fili grasped Belle tightly on her upper arm as Kili grasped Tauriel’s hand and the two were led towards the Longhouse. Belle looked over her shoulder and saw a pained expression cross Gothi Grey’s eyes as he saw her being walked away, bringing even more questions to her mind.

* * *

 

Belle settled into the large bed and stared up at the wooden ceiling. Fili quickly undressed and crawled under the covers beside her. 

“Will I ever get to sleep alone?” Belle grumbled mostly to herself. The quiet laugh beside her made her realize she spoke louder than intended. 

“Someday,” Fili told her. Belle and Fili had been using a few minutes every night before bed to go over his English. He had improved greatly in the last two weeks. 

“Ori is not to teach you more,” Fili spoke suddenly after a few moments. 

Belle sat up on her elbows and looked over at the blond Norseman. He was shirtless with both hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling as she was doing moments ago.

“What do you mean?” 

“No more Norse for you,” he told her in his heavy accent. His ice blue eyes flicked towards hers in the darkness. 

Belle felt like she might just cry. She wanted to understand what was being said around her. She had learned so much and Ori was such a great teacher. It was one of the main things that had kept her busy enough not to slip into complete and utter despair.  

“Well from Ori.” Fili amended. He turned onto his side with his head propped up on one of his hands. 

Belle gave him a confused look and he chuckled in return. “I do not fear Thorin. I will teach you.” He told her softly and brushed an errant tawny curl from her forehead. It was not a romantic gesture, it was almost...brotherly.

“Truly?” 

Fili nodded. He grunted in surprise a second later when her body slammed into his. She had her arms wrapped around him and was attempting to squeeze him to death. His laughter ran through the entire house at the actions of the little woman.

“Thank you,” Belle told him softly as she attempted to hold back her tears of gratitude. 

Fili nodded once again. “You must do something for me in return.”

“Anything.” She spoke rapidly without much thought. Now the horrible things he could ask her to do drifted through her mind making her cringe. 

“Tell me…” He began. “Why did Gothi Grey lie for you? And why does he name you after the furry animal of the forest floor?”

Belle thought for a moment. “Furry animal of the forest floor?” She had no idea what he meant by that. She had never truly known the meaning of  _ Kanîna _ . Her grandmother had never told her.

Fili seemed to concentrate for a moment before he rose from the bed and walked towards one of the baskets in the corner. She heard some ruffling before he came back to her carrying some sort of fur. He sat with his back against the woven headboard while she examined the fur in her hands. 

“Is this rabbit?” She quietly asked herself. Belle looked up at Fili with a questioning glance. He shrugged his shoulders in response. “Is it rabbit?” she asked him this time. 

“Rabbit?” He played with the words in his mouth. Belle watched as he brought his hands up to his head and raised his pointer fingers, miming out long ears of a rabbit. 

Belle couldn’t help herself, the vision of the large menacing Norseman pretending to be a rabbit made her break out in loud chortles. His answering deep chuckles made her feel a sense of safety she could not quite explain, even to herself. When the two had finally calmed down slightly they laid back in the bed both staring at the ceiling. 

“So  _ Kanîna _ means rabbit?” Belle asked again. 

“Yes. But it is a…” He was having a hard time explaining what he had in his mind. “It is a name you give a child or one you have heart for.” 

“Oh! Little Bunny!” She felt her confusion grow even more with the true meaning of the nickname.

“Why does Gothi name you  _ Kanîna _ ?” Fili asked once again. 

Belle sighed loudly before answering. “I do not know why he does. It is a name my grandmother Adamanta called me when she was alive.” 

Fili rolled onto his side and gazed at the green eyed girl in front of him. “She was one of my people?” 

“No. She was one of my people. Why do you ask?”

Fili reached out and grasped the pendant that Belle kept between her breasts at all times. She shrunk away from him ever so slightly, her fear of him touching her inappropriately rising to the front of her mind once again. His hands did not stray farther, they only held her grandmother’s pendant softly, well as softly as a man his size was able. 

“This is a pendant of my people. She called you a name of my people.” He explained brokenly. 

“Huh. Well, she lived in Wessex near the Norse settlement, she must have picked those up there.” She answered more to herself than Fili. 

The blonde Norsemen jerked slightly at the town name of Wessex. She was about to ask him if he knew of it but she was afraid of the answer. Wessex was constantly raided by the Norsemen, she did not want to know if he had been there or what he had done there. 

“Why did Gothi lie for you?” He changed the subject before she could decide if she wanted to ask him about Wessex or not. 

“He didn’t lie for me.” She whispered into the darkness. 

Fili snorted and rolled his eyes. “You lie bad.” 

Belle knew that was the truth, she had never truly been able to lie well. Her brightly blushing cheeks normally gave her away or a cracking in her voice did the trick. She had been told more than once that her eyes twitched when she lied, but she was not sure what gave her away this time. She thanked god above when Fili did not press her. He only closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep. Her eyes slowly closed as well at the gentle sounds of his soft snores rocked her to sleep.

* * *

 

Belle awoke cold for the first time since being ripped away from her homeland. She attempted to snuggle deeper into the furs but it made her no warmer. Belle’s eyes popped open when she realized that the reason she was so cold was because she was alone. Fili was not curled around her like he normally was when she awoke. It confused her a great deal more than she would like to admit. She pulled back the covers and slipped out of bed barefoot. The home was quiet making her think perhaps she was alone in the entire home. Belle stuck her tawny head out of the doorway pulling aside the fabric curtain that granted her some privacy on some occasions. There was not a sound out of the doorway. She crept into the hallway on silent feet and debated with herself for quite a time on whether or not she should look into Kili’s room. She gathered her courage and pulled aside their curtain to see Kili wrapped around Tauriel tightly, both of them in a heavy slumber. What surprised her was the serene look on the beautiful redheaded woman’s face. 

Kili had his body tightly curved against Tauriel’s back, almost like two identical spoons. He had one arm tucked around her stomach while the other arm was under her red head acting as a pillow. Tauriel had a hand on top of Kili’s around her stomach with her face rested in a small sleepy smile. Belle felt as if she were intruding and stepped back from the room just as silently as she had come. 

She was deep in her thoughts on Tauriel’s serene smile when she crept towards the front of the house. It was still dark outside making her think that perhaps it was very early in the morning. Belle stepped into the large front room. The front doors were slightly open and a fire burned low in the center fire pit emitting very little heat. She walked towards the doors to peek out and see if she could find Fili but just as she was about to peek her head out a hand slammed down over her mouth while an arm wrapped around her stomach. She let out a piercing scream that was now soundless due to the large hand over the lower half of her face. Belle tried to fight against the arm around her waist but no matter how much she clawed and tugged at it, it refused to move. She was whipped around like a ragdoll and shoved against the wall. 

Belle’s emerald eyes widened as she took in her assailant. Ice blue eyes peered back at her menacingly. She shrunk back in fear at Jarl Thorin’s angry sneer. 

“Reyna að flýja (trying to escape)?” He growled. 

She shook her head quickly, too afraid to concentrate on what he was saying. “Fili” She whimpered hoping the blonde would hear her, as Thorin stepped impossibly closer to her, his body touching every bit of hers. She could smell the white liquor these men preferred, lingering on his breath. The dark-haired Norseman towered over her, her head barely reaching his chest. Her neck was kinked as she stared frightfully into his eyes. 

“Fili?” He asked her as if wondering why she would be saying the blonde Norseman’s name. 

Belle watched as his eyes turned from suspicion to something resembling jealousy, which confused her to no end. They were locked at the eyes, Belle too afraid to look away and Thorin mesmerized by her emerald depths. When their gaze did break it was for the dark haired Norseman's eyes to dart to Belle’s lips and then back up again. Confusion and something else ran through her, it felt strange like butterflies fluttering within her. When he began to lean in towards her lips Belle thought of how she could dodge his oncoming lips. Before Thorin could get any closer to her the hinges of the front door squeaked as the door opened abruptly and a familiar blonde head of hair popped back in. 

_ “ _ _Frændi (uncle)_?” Fili’s sleep heavy voice broke both of the figures out of their strange dance. 

Thorin jerked away from the tawny haired woman and turned his fiery gaze upon his nephew. _“Hvar_ varstu _(where were you)?!_ ” The dark-haired Norseman jabbed a large finger into his blonde nephew’s chest. Belle attempted to inch her way away from the angry man but was too slow. The large man shot out a hand without taking his eyes off of his nephew and clamped it tightly onto her slender arm. His hands were so large that his thumb and fingertips were touching while wrapped around. 

_“Ég var að taka pissa (I was taking a piss_ ), _”_ Fili grumbled in response to his uncle’s question. 

_“Hún reyndi að flýja á meðan þú varst farinn (She tried to escape while you were gone)!”_ Thorin roared.

Fili looked at Belle confused as if looking for an answer. “I was looking for you. I wasn’t trying to escape, I promise.” She whispered, her eyes begged him to believe her. 

He nodded to her minutely then turned his gaze back to his uncle.  _ “Hún var ekki að reyna að flýja, hún var að leita að mér (She wasn’t trying to escape, she was looking for me).” _

Thorin growled loudly and swung Belle in front of his body shaking her at Fili slightly. The action caused her teeth to rattle.  _ “ _ _ Þú trúir lygum hennar (You believe her lies)?” _

Belle’s self-preservation stayed intact for the moment being and she resisted the urge to tell him that she did not lie. Fili did it for her. _“_ _ Ef hún lá þú vildi vita, frænda. Hún er hræðileg á það (If she was lying you would know it, uncle. She is terrible at it). ” _

Thorin snarled angrily at Fili’s words. Belle only caught pieces of what Fili said but whatever it was Thorin was not happy about it. She assumed he had stuck up for her, but she couldn’t be sure. 

“ _ Hvert er hún að fara að fara í svefni kjól og berfætt (Where is she going to go in a sleep dress and bare feet)? _ ” He asked with an incredulous tone. 

Belle could practically hear the grinding of Thorin’s teeth as he looked to see if Fili was, in fact, correct about her state of undress. He tossed Belle towards Fili, her feet getting tangled in her sleep dress as she attempted to regain her footing. She was glad Fili reached out his long arms and caught her before she ended up face first on the packed-dirt floor. 

_“Ekki yfirgefinn hana í friði aftur. Það er skylda að gæta hennar. Ekki gera mig að gefa þessa skyldu til annars,_ _næsta verður ekki eins útboði með henni. (Don't leave her alone again. It is your duty to guard her. Do not make me give this duty to another, they will not be as tender with her).” _ Thorin growled and disappeared down the long hallway and up the stairs. 

Belle shook slightly in Fili’s arms as he scoffed at Thorin’s back. Fili ran a hand up her back in a soothing manner as one would a scared child, then led her back to his room. The two climbed into bed silently, neither wanting to speak of the past events until they were sure Thorin was in his own room. 

“I didn’t try to escape!” Belle said quietly. She didn’t know why, but right now it was extremely important for Fili to know that she had no plans of escaping.  

Fili sighed loudly and pulled on one of her tawny curls atop her head. “A blind man would have known.” 

“He is not blind, is he?” she asked and looked up at his ice blue eyes. 

He stifled a laugh and shook his head. “Funny.” He heaved a large sigh before explaining Thorin’s behavior. “The white liquor can blind even those with the best sight for a time.” 

Belle rolled her eyes at his answer. This was exactly why she had never liked liquor much, it was a vile drink that turned even the most respectable men into complete heathens. But she supposed if Thorin was indeed a heathen, then the drink was fitting for a man such as he. 

“Thank you for sticking up for me, Fili.” She whispered into the darkness. For a moment she thought he might be asleep due to his deep breathing. 

“You’re time will come to pay me back.” He said in a playful tone and a dramatic wink that made her smile back. 


	6. Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Thorin's point of view.  
> It delves into his background as well as Gothi Grey's background.  
> Something to remember while reading this; Thorin is a warrior, a rough man in general and kind of an asshole. He is not necessarily a nice man as of now. He has raided, raped and pillaged because it is a part of his culture. As I said before I am trying to keep this historically accurate as far as culture goes. History/humans are messy, violent and extremely flawed. Thorin has a few more facets than just being a violent raider, those will come to light shortly. But I will tell you all that he is not going to hurt Belle, physically. Just something to remember. :)  
> Thank you all for reading this!

Thorin stared at the little woman clutching at his blonde nephew’s trousers like a frightened child. He was glaring heavily at her across the hall. He had thoroughly scared her the evening before when his drunken mind had declared to him that she was indeed trying to escape. His conscious mind would have known that a small woman wearing nothing but a sleeping dress and bare feet would never attempt to escape, he assumed she was smarter than that but maybe he was giving her too much credit. Thorin felt ire rise within him when he caught her large emerald eyes looking at him. He hated her and yet he didn’t know her. But he knew who she was and what kind of stock she was bred from. She was the daughter of a king, the wife of an even worse king and a spoiled little girl. She knew nothing of life or the harshness of the world. The little English woman had no clue how hard his people had to work just to survive and barely at that.

Thorin thought of when he had taken the girl from Smaug’s stone walls. She had been in fine silk fabrics that would never protect anyone from the elements, she had flimsy slippers on her tiny feet, gold around her neck and littering her hair. Belle had been less ostentatious than those around her but he had no doubt he had just caught her at a bad time, he was sure she was regularly dripping in wealth. Smaug’s stone walls had been filled with golden riches and intricate tapestries, it had made Thorin mad with anger. The man did not deserve all that he had after what he had done to the line of Durin. Smaug had been a traitor that slaughtered Norse men, women, and children without mercy. It was a grisly attack that took Thorin’s grandfather, mother, father and brother to Valhalla before their time. Thorin would get his revenge on Smaug for taking the lives of those he held dear, it was an oath he had taken at the tender age of ten. In truth he had already started, he had taken the wife of the bastard king. Thorin had taken what he thought the old man held dear. He took away one of the secret keepers of Smaug’s kingdom.

But the raven-haired Jarl wanted more. He wanted to humiliate the king, he wanted to wound him deeply to his very core. Thorin could admit to himself that he wanted to strip the woman of whatever innocence she still possessed. He wanted to impregnate her with his seed, take the child then send her back to Smaug broken and unfit for another. But Gothi Grey had made it known that was not to be the will of the Gods. They had plans for the girl and would only tell them to Gothi. It made Thorin wonder, not for the first time, if Gothi had ulterior motives. The old priest’s milky eye would seek the little woman out if they were ever in the same space with one another. Thorin could not blame the old man, Belle was quite beautiful. She had long tawny hair that spilled down her back in waves resembling the sea realm of Ægi. She had large emerald eyes, plump pink lips, and a delicate nose. She was short in stature, much shorter than his people and probably quite small for her own people. He had thought her a child when he had encountered her in the stone halls of Smaug. Thorin hated to admit it but he was slightly impressed by her willingness to guard her own people herself instead of hiding behind the large doors as many others did. He would have been impressed by her bravery in being willing to take her own life when she jumped over the side of the boat on their journey, had it not been him that had to rescue her. But all that aside she was still the wife of Smaug the Bastard King. She was weak and unfit to be among his people, he would sell her at the next opportunity if she survived the harsh northern winter, that is.

“What are you pouting about, brother?” Dis asked as she settled beside him.

Thorin fought the urge to roll his eyes at his sister. “I do not pout.” He grumbled.

“Ahh yes. Jarl’s do not pout. Excuse me.” She snorted. “What is it you are pinning with your fierce scowl?” She followed his line of sight as it settled upon the English woman sitting beside Kili’s redheaded woman. “Belle? Why does she bother you so?”

Thorin refused to answer his sister. There were many reasons why the little woman bothered him but they had all been spoken of before, he refused to voice them again.

“I heard you believed she tried to escape last night,” Dis said it as though it did not humor her but her ice blue eyes told a far different tale.

“I was drunk” Thorin gave as way of answer.

Dis only hummed in response, a small smile on her face. She knew better than to laugh at her brother in public but away from the watching eyes of others she would torment him with her laughter. He was not looking forward to it.

“They are getting too close,” Thorin growled when he saw his blonde haired nephew sit beside the little woman. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

“You think they are humping?” Dis sipped at her ale waiting for his answer.

Thorin grimaced at his sister’s words. “I hoped he was smarter.”

His littler sister glared heavily at him when he insulted her son’s intelligence. “My son will not hump her. His heart calls for another.”

“There is no need for heart when humping.” Thorin reminded his sister.

Dis had not been the most virtuous of young women before her marriage and she loathed being reminded of it. She growled at him and rose from her seat hastily moving to where Gyda was sitting.

Thorin’s mind was soon flooded with thoughts of humping the English woman himself. He shook his head emptying the thoughts from his mind, the last thing he needed was to be attracted to her. He was not allowed to touch her as Gothi had commanded and he could not risk losing their bargaining chip because he could not control his prick. Oh but how badly he wished to bend her over the table and take her in front of all. His cock twitched with want. He rose from his seat and headed out the doors for fresh air. He needed to clear his mind and escape thoughts of Belle.

Thorin stepped out into the crisp night air and filled his lungs. He stepped closer to the shore and watched the waves tumble over the rocky shore. He could hear the voices of those inside enjoying their nighttime meal. The raven-haired man wished he could be as carefree as those within the meal hall. Thorin felt not only the weight of his current position and lineage but also that of his people resting upon his shoulders. He let out a large breath as he attempted to block out his ever running mind.

“Thorin.” The gravely voice of Gothi Grey interrupted his thoughts.

Thorin turned around and gazed at the old man that had saved his life as well as his sister’s life. “Gothi”

Gothi Grey stood beside him under the night sky in his dark robes. “The gods have much to say this evening.”

Thorin hummed in acknowledgment. He did not need to ask what they were saying for he knew Gothi was going to tell him no matter what.

“Your fate is a fickle one, Thorin” the old man said cryptically. “But your purpose is great.”

The raven haired man continued to stare into seas. He was not in the right state of mind to decrypt the priest’s words. The two men stood out and watched the waves for many more minutes before Gothi spoke again.

“Why does little bunny bother you so?”

Thorin gave a curious look towards his companion. “Bunny?” He realized that Gothi Grey meant Belle. “She is the wife of Smaug. Spoiled daughter of a King and a useless creature with dirty blood...”

For the first time in many years, Thorin gazed upon the milky-eyed priest and saw anger. It startled him to near silence. The wrinkled hands of the man were clenched tightly, his knuckles white with the strain.

“She will be the mother of a new world, Thorin Thrainson.” Gothi growled through clenched teeth. “Watch your tongue.”

Thorin stepped back slightly appalled at the fire in the old man’s voice. “You care for her” he stated.

Gothi Grey straightened his back and turned back towards the storm that was beginning. “The storm brings with it your messenger.”     

Thorin turned his ice blue eyes on Gothi Grey. “What does that mean?”

The gray-haired man turned and walked back towards his home making little noise, leaving Thorin confused and without an answer.

The Jarl sat down on the shore as he thought on what Gothi Grey meant and what his tie to the English girl was. Thorin had never seen Gothi get angry at anything in well over a decade if not more. He thought back to the last time he had truly seen the old warrior turned priest angry.

It was many years earlier when they lived outside of Wessex.

* * *

 

_Thorin raced towards the shore, he was tired of watching out for Frerin all day and needed a break. He had always loved to watch the water break over the rocks, it calmed him after a stressful day. He knew that he was meant to be upon the seas, he believed that is why the waters were always so calming for him. Thorin at the age of ten had begun his training with swordplay. It would be another few years before he would be allowed to go out with the raiders and he ached for that day. He wanted to be away from the burden of his family. His days were filled with training, farming and watching after his mischievous little brother Frerin. The towheaded little brother of his was constantly getting into one thing or another making Thorin’s life extremely difficult. This past week had been especially hectic for Thorin. Twenty-five of his father’s ships had not returned from their raids yet making Thrain and Thror, Thorin’s father and grandfather, extremely anxious. Thorin was tasked with his brother more often than not because of their stress and planning._

_A loud roar like the sound of dragon split through the air ripping Thorin from his musings. He ran towards his home clutching his sword with all his might. The sounds of a fierce battle reached his ears as he neared his people’s settlement. He peeked around one of the longhouses on the outskirts of the settlement and peered into the streets. What he saw made his stomach lurch. There was an army, an English army, laying waste to Thorin’s people. They all bore bright metal armor with a crimson dragon adorning the chest, the symbol of the young King Smaug. They were cutting down men, women, and children without thought. Thorin felt worry bubble within his chest as he darted towards his family home._

_He came upon it and noticed it was one of the few homes that was not burning. He darted in through the back door just in time to see his mother be slashed open by a man. The man was not dressed in the shiny English armor as those destroying the town. He was dressed in clothing resembling Thorin’s people. Thorin’s mother, Nis, dropped her sword she had been using to protect herself and stumbled backward gripping her stomach tightly as blood and organs fought to escape the confines of her hands. The man with scars upon his face, stood above her smiling and laughing as he stepped closer to deliver the killing blow. A scream ripped through the air as little blonde Frerin came tearing out of his hiding spot. He raised his small sword and charged the man with all the rage an eight-year-old possessed._

_“No! Frerin!” Thorin screamed from the back of the home._

_The man’s eyes snapped up to the little boy charging him. With a flick of the sword, Thorin’s world came crashing down. The man ran his sword through Frerin’s throat, the blade exiting through the back of Frerin’s neck._

_Thorin screamed loudly and charged the large man. He was still occupied with Frerin giving Thorin the upper hand. Thorin hacked his sword into the arm of the man causing him to scream in agony. The man clutched his wounded arm trying to staunch the mass amount of blood flow. Before Thorin could land another blow the man fled from Thorin, vaulting himself through the large open window and disappearing into the war waging outside._

_The dark haired boy stepped in front of his mother and fallen brother’s bodies as the front doors opened. Thorin saw his bloody father and his two guards step through the threshold. Gandalf’s blonde hair was smeared with dirt and blood matching that of his brother in arms, Fundin. They quickly shut the doors behind them as Thrain dropped to his knees beside Nis and wept over her bleeding body._

_Thorin reached down and collected his little brother’s body in his arms and brought him nearer to rest beside their mother. Thorin and Thrain wept loudly beside one another._

_“He...tried...to...protect...me.” Nis gasped out through dying breaths. “My...sweet...warrior.” She rested a bloodied hand upon her youngest son's face._

_“The English will pay for this” Thrain growled through his tears._

_“Azog.” Nis whispered to her husband. “It was Azog, he betrayed us.”_

_Gandalf and Fundin sucked in sharp breaths at the name._

_“Traitorous bastard.” Fundin spit._

_Thorin gazed down at his mother when he felt a weak hand rest on his cheek. “Be strong my warriors. I love you both.” She whispered before drawing her last breath._ _Thrain screamed in agony and begged his wife to open her eyes and continue to live._

_A thumping on the door brought their attentions away from their grief. English soldiers began to flood into the space. Fundin jumped up and grasped his axes. He charged the soldiers with a loud war cry and began to fight. Thrain followed suit and began to fight the onslaught. Thorin rose his sword as well until he heard the weeping of his little sister, Frerin's twin, in the back bedroom. He decided to guard the hallway in hopes of keeping his sister alive._

_Thorin watched in horror as Fundin was soon cut down leaving only Gandalf and Thrain to fight._

_“Take my children, Gandalf! Run them to safety!” Thrain roared as he cut down the last English soldier in the home. But more were coming and they were coming rapidly._

_“Thrain, no!” Gandalf yelled back._

_“Take my heirs! I am not meant to live through this. Take them, I order you!” Thrain screamed._

_Gandalf looked as if he were about to fight but he did not. He ran towards Thorin and grasped him roughly by the shoulder._

_“Grab your sister. Now!”_

_Thorin did as he was bid and yanked his younger sister out from her hiding place under her bed._

_“Keep close. We are going to need to run.” Gandalf growled._

_Thorin clutched at his sisters hand while looking over his shoulder nervously at his father as he attempted to keep the front doors shut. Thrain had his back against the doors straining with all his might to keep them shut as they pounded against his back._

_“Avenge us, son.” He yelled after his son as Thorin was yanked out the back door by Gandalf._

_Thorin followed closely on Gandalf’s heels as they ran towards the beach. The raven haired boy clutched his sisters hand to near breaking point as they sprinted towards the beach. Dis for once, was blessedly quiet as they snuck around buildings and Gandalf cut down the English soldiers that they ran into. By the time they made it to the boats resting on the shore Thorin had lost count of how many men Gandalf had cut down with his bloodied sword._

_“Get in” Gandalf ordered as they came to the last intact boat._ _Again too much in shock to do much else Thorin threw his sister into the boat before climbing in himself. Dis was too distraught and in shock to fight against Thorin's rough handling like she normally did._

_“Wait!” A voice screamed._

_Gandalf turned abruptly sword at the ready but he lowered it almost immediately when he saw Brenna wife of Fundin, running towards the shore with four boys following closely behind her. Thorin recognized his fellow warriors in training, Dwalin, Balin, Gloin and Oin._ _They all piled into the boat and Gandalf began to push them into the water before jumping in himself. Thorin pushed his sister towards the retired shieldmaiden and took the oar Gandalf thrust into each of the boy's hands._

_“Row. Now!” Gandalf yelled at the five young boys._

_The English archers had been led out to the beach by the same man that had murdered Nis and Frerin.  Brenna quickly pushed Dis to the floor of the boat and picked up a shield hanging over the side. Gandalf did the same right before the arrows rained down on them. The arrows made loud “thunking” noises as they pierced the wooden shield’s being held above the heads of those on board by Brenna and Gandalf. Within moments they were far enough out of range that the archers could not hit them any longer._

_Thorin watched in horror as Azog lifted something with his good arm as if showing off a trophy to those escaping on the boat. The head of Thror, Thorin’s grandfather, and King, wearing the arkenstone crown hung in Azog’s hand, the expression of shock still frozen on his severed head. The raven haired boy screamed in agony as he realized that all of his family apart from Dis was truly dead. Gandalf made no noise as he stood at the hull of the boat. He only glared towards the shore with anger and hatred in his one emerald green eye._

* * *

Thorin rubbed at his temples as he thought back to that horrible day. He tried to think of any other time he had seen Gandalf, now known as Gothi Grey, angry. But the day Thorin had lost his family and his home was the last day he had truly seen so much anger on the old man’s face, until today. The raven haired Jarl winced at the realization. He felt shame for angering the priest. Gothi had taken care of him and Dis since the day Thorin’s family was ripped away. He had reared Thorin in his training as well as took him on his first raid at the age of thirteen and then every raid after that until the milk of the gods set into his remaining eye when Thorin was a seasoned raider at eighteen years of age.

“Why does he care for the girl?” Thorin wondered allowed.

“Why is it any of your business?” A snarky voice behind him had him jumping ever so slightly.

“Gyda” Thorin growled in way of greeting.

The small auburn haired woman sat beside the Jarl on the sand quietly. “My face still hurts, by the way.”

Thorin had to fight the smile that threatened to appear on his face at the nonchalance in her tone. “You have lost your speed”

Gyda snorted loudly and shook her head. “I have lost nothing, except perhaps my trust in your ability to leave Belle unharmed.”

Thorin huffed loudly, he knew she was right. He had never been prone to strike women until this tiny English woman apparently. Belle had a stinging tongue that got the better of him. “I am your Jarl…” He began but was quickly cut off.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. My Jarl, how may I serve you? Shall I make sacrifices in your honor oh great one? Would you like to hump me tonight while my husband watches to assert your dominance?” Gyda rolled her eyes as she spoke.

Thorin could feel his anger rising. Gyda had the ability to upset people with only a few words. He was one of her favorite targets when they were alone. She would never disrespect him in public but behind closed doors she was ruthless. “Woman…” Thorin took one look at the little auburn haired woman beside him and felt himself deflate. Her jaw was set and her eyes held determination. She was not going to back down and this was just going to get worse for him if he did not give in.

“What do you want?” He huffed.

Gyda smiled triumphantly and shook her head back and forth. “You are too easy.” 

Thorin rolled his eyes in response but felt himself cracking a very small smile at her antics. Gyda had saved him multiple times during battle, she was loyal almost to a fault and a person he desperately wanted to keep on his side. She was able to walk near unseen in any crowd. Many times she had brought him word of disgruntled raiders looking to take more of their share than allowed, political unrest and general rumors. Her husband, Dwalin son of Fundin, was Thorin’s dearest friend. The two boys had grown up together and were said to be distant cousins of some sort. Neither paid too much mind to it, considering themselves more like brothers than anything else.

“I want you to listen to Gothi Grey” Gyda answered him, tearing Thorin from his thoughts.

“What does she mean to him?” He questioned once again.

“Are you sure she means something to him and not the gods?”

Thorin let that thought wash over him. He had known Gothi Grey for so many years now, the man had practically raised him, Thorin knew when something wasn’t quite right. Gothi was acting suspicious, he was not as aloof as he normally was. The old man was wound tight, much tighter than Thorin had seen in years.

“I know him well. It is not just the Gods that have thoughts on the English woman.”

Gyda nodded her head in a way that said _‘You might be right’, "_ I will keep an ear open” Thorin clapped her on the shoulder in thanks.

“Oi! Hands off my wife, you bastard.” Dwalin’s booming voice rang out over the shore. “Jarl or no, she belongs to me and me only!” Thorin could hear the laughter in the words making him shake his head.

“My bear, why don’t you come over here and prove it” Gyda said in a sultry tone.

Thorin took that as his time to leave. He clapped Dwalin on the back as he passed and barely made it into the meal hall before he heard the moans of pleasure ringing through the air.

The Jarl stepped towards his seat once again and sat heavily down. A thrall brought him a large tankard of white liquor while Thorin gazed out over the boisterous crowd. The raven haired man caught sight of Kili leaning into the redheaded warrioress that he had purchased. The woman was leaning away from Kili as far as she could manage in the tight space, she was practically in the lap of the English girl beside her. Thorin absently wondered how old the English girl truly was. She had a womanly figure but a child’s stature. At least to his people. He tried to rack his memory of what English women looked like. He never much cared for them and none stuck out in his memory, well none until now. Emerald eyes peered back at him as he was sizing her up. He lifted an eyebrow at her in challenge and was delighted when she blushed a brilliant shade of red on her cheeks. She whipped back around and appeared to be attempting to fold in on herself.

Thorin couldn’t help himself he barked out a laugh at the exchange. She had moments of being fierce with a sharp tongue. ‘ _I could think of a few ways she could use that sharp tongue’_ He was startled by his own thoughts of the English girl. It had been a while since he had been inside of a woman, he decided that was the reason for the thoughts. He could feel his blood warming from the rot gut he was downing at impressive speeds, that could have explained it as well.

Figuring he had spent enough time with company Thorin excused himself and walked the short distance to his longhouse. He stepped to the back of the house and made sure no one was watching before he sat down beside his trusty old goat affectionately named _Mímir (the rememberer)_. Thorin poured out his thoughts on the English girl, his suspicions on Gothi Grey’s connection with the girl and every thought that popped up in his head. Thorin had owned the goat for many years and it was his best confidant. No one knew, or so he thought, that the goat meant a lot of him. He always made sure no one was looking or around when he would speak to the goat or sneak it a treat occasionally. Thorin finished unloading his secrets on the one-eyed goat and gave it an affectionate pat on the head before making his way towards the back door of the longhouse. Once inside he climbed the stairs to his room and flopped down onto the bed. He could feel how tight his trousers were and groaned at the nuisance of it. He was not the young teenaged raider he once was, who was in constant need of draining his snake. He flopped onto his stomach and willed his hardened flesh to cease its demand for release.

Thorin’s eyes slid shut and within moments he knew he was dreaming.

 _“Thorin?”_ _The voice of the tiny English woman, Belle, rang throughout the longhouse._

_“I am in here," Thorin called back._

_Belle bustled into the room wearing fur boots and a thin sleep dress. The dress barely fit on her body due to her bulging pregnant belly._

_Thorin smiled when she came in and pulled the woman into his lap. His large hand spread over her pregnant stomach, rubbing it lovingly._ _“What are you doing awake?”_

_Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck before answering. “I was cold...and your son can not sleep when it is cold.”_

_Thorin’s deep laugh ran through the large space. “Hmm. I see. Did he tell you as such?”_

_The tawny haired woman in his lap leaned back so she could see him and bit her lip trying to hold back a laugh of her own. “Yes.”_

_“Woman, our son is brilliant! Speaking before he is even out of the womb.” Thorin jested in faux wonder._

_Belle could no longer keep her giggles to herself. She began to giggle loudly. “Okay, I alone was cold. Please come back to bed. I am lonely and freezing without your large body beside me.”_

_“That is what I thought.” Thorin smiled lovingly down at the woman in his lap. He picked her up in his arms and carried her down the hall towards their bed. He gently settled her down under the furs and pulled her boots off before shedding his own boots and climbing under the furs. Belle pulled as close to him as possible with her large belly in the way. Her small icy feet pressed into his shins making him hiss at the sensation._

_“I’m sorry! I am just so cold.”_

_Thorin leaned down and kissed her passionately. “I can think of a good way to warm you up.” He said in a husky voice._

_Belle let out a whimper of approval and soon found herself straddling the large raven haired man. Thorin ground himself into her heat moaning at the sensation. He looked up into her large green eyes so filled with arousal, then down to her pink lips that were moving._

_“Brother.”_

_Thorin shook his head confused._

_“Brother.” she said again, her voice deepening._

“Brother!” Dis’ voice ripped Thorin out of his dream. He leapt from the bed quickly, startling not only his sister with his speed but himself as well.

“Ach. Put your sea snake away. Breakfast is ready” Dis made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat before marching down the steps muttering about being surrounded by penises.

Thorin sat down heavily on his bed rubbing at his head. “What was that?” he asked himself as he remembered his dream. He felt fire rise within him ‘ _It’s her fault. She must be a sorceress.’_ He didn’t want her, he would never want her. He hated her for making him feel anything towards her apart from disdain. A small part of him, a very small part, knew his dream was not the English girl’s fault. But it was easier to blame her than delve deeper into his thoughts on his dream. He gnashed his teeth together and rose himself from the bed, swiftly put on clothing and stomped down the stairs to face the evil sorcerous that haunted his dreams.

* * *

As the day progressed Thorin felt his eyes glued to the little woman and he didn’t know why. It was frustrating for him. He hated her, she was the wife of Smaug meaning she was evil by association. Everything the girl did angered him, even the simplest things. He wondered what he would do if she actually did something befitting of his anger. Consequently, that day came much sooner than he expected.

Thorin had just entered the longhouse from a brutal day of settling disputes throughout the village when he smelled something delicious cooking. The smell made his stomach growl like it never had before, it was as if it were on a warpath to consume whatever food was causing that beautiful aroma. Thorin dropped into his seat and waited for the thrall to serve him.

Kili was jabbering nonstop to his redheaded woman, Tauriel, as if she could understand him. Fili was laughing with Dwalin about one thing or another while Belle and Gyda spoke in hushed tones. Dis was speaking with Vinna near the kitchens while her children ran amuck. Thorin felt hunger clawing at his belly as he waited for the food and eyed those in the room. When Thorin thought he could take it no longer the thralls began to bring out the food.

A type of round bread was set in front of him, at least he thought it was bread, he had never seen anything like the food that was in front of him now. He looked up at the thrall with confusion, the man only lowered his gaze and nodded his head in submission to the Jarl before stepping back towards the kitchens. Thorin looked around the long table at those being served. They had the same confusion on their faces, except for the English girl, Kili’s redheaded woman, Gyda, Vinna and surprisingly Gothi Grey. He watched them closely as they dug into the food with their forks. He did the same and was surprised to see there was meat and gravy stuffed within. Thorin brought a forkful to his mouth and had to physically fight the appreciative moan that was going to erupt from his throat. The food was good, impossibly so. The flavors burst in his mouth and the meat was extremely tender.

The sounds of happy people lingered in the air, as all appreciated the strange food in front of them.

“Vinna, this is good.” Thorin praised the regular cook.

The plump woman chuckled and shook her head. “It was not me.”

Thorin was surprised by that and turned to the next person who could have cooked so much food in the kitchen. “Dis. You made this?”

Dis began chuckling. “Not me either. It was Belle. A recipe from her home. She calls it a _meat pie_.”

Thorin was taken aback by that. He did not suspect the English Noblewoman would know how to cook or know how to make anything edible.

“It is delicious, Belle!” Kili sang her praises with a mouth full of food.

The English girl blushed brightly and said a quiet “Thank you.”

“What is it made of?” Dwalin asked her. Thorin was bothered that his right-hand man and battle brother was looking at the little woman without a scowl on his features. Dwalin almost looked...smitten with the girl. Irritating the Jarl to no end.

“Goat” Belle said softly.

Thorin felt his heart drop into his stomach. “Which goat?” He growled, gripping his fork tightly.

Belle looked up at him frightened and shrunk into Gyda’s side, while Fili squared his shoulders ready to block any knives or fists thrown at the woman. The action made Thorin see red. Fili was his nephew, his heir! How dare the English woman steal his loyalty! The Jarl clenched his fists waiting for her answer.

“T-t-the b-b-b-broken o-one” She stuttered in barely passable Norse.  

Thorin closed his eyes and tried to reign in his anger before he killed the girl. His eyes met Gothi Grey’s when they opened. The old man raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in warning.

“ _Brokenone?”_ Gyda asked in the girl's native tongue.

“ _Theonewithoneeyeandamangledhoof”_ Belle answered quietly shooting glances at a very red faced Thorin.

Gyda tried her best to hide her startled laughter and she did well, but Thorin knew the woman very well and she was not fooling him. “Which one Gyda?!” Thorin growled.

“She said it was the goat with one eye and a mangled hoof” Gyda whispered.

The entire room was deadly silent as they waited for his reaction. Thorin ground his teeth as he tried to control his emotions. He was the Jarl, an experienced raider and a man on top of it all. He could not lose his temper over the fact a goat’s blood had been spilled, no matter how secretly important that goat was to him. Using all of his self-control he lifted his fork and scooped up another bite of the _Mímir_ pie. His action spurred everyone else to begin eating again. Thorin made a vow to himself he would make Belle pay for taking away his confidante, but he needed to bide his time. The flavors of the food she had made were bursting in his mouth, he hated himself for wanting to praise her on her cooking ability. He felt eyes on him and lifted his ice blue ones to meet the deep emerald eyes of Belle.

“Do you like the food, Jarl Thorin?” She asked shakily.

Thorin cursed himself for the small jump in his heart when she said his name. “It is barely passable as food.” He growled angrily.

A flash of hurt crossed the girl’s eyes and she bent her head down towards the table. He felt a small bit of triumph at the sad trembling of her pink lips.

“ _Sílim go bhfuil sé iontach (I think it is perfect)_ ” Kili’s woman said loudly glaring up at Thorin before wrapping an arm around Belle’s small shoulders. Thorin didn’t understand the woman but he could see she was challenging what he had just said and him personally.

He growled lowly at her, eyes narrowed. Thorin wanted to slap her when he saw her give him a bored stare then roll her eyes in response. Kili, sensing the tension between his woman and Thorin, put an arm around her shoulders and distracted her.

“What did you put into this to make it taste so good, Belle?” Fili asked her.

Belle was fidgeting and was about to answer before Kili cut in. “I doubt it was anything Belle did. Pretty sure it was all of Uncle’s secrets he told Mímir that made this taste better than food in Valhalla.”

Thorin shot a nasty look toward his nephew and vowed that he would, first, make sure Kili would not be able to walk for the foreseeable future after they sparred tomorrow. And second, Thorin would stop at nothing to make sure Vinna got the recipe for Meat Pie from Belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much JJ for bringing to my attention the questions of my characters ages.  
> I will admit I made a rookie mistake and did not account for ages and time. I know, stupid of me! So I have made some edits to this chapter.  
> Here are some ages:  
> Thorin:37  
> Dis:35  
> Fili:19  
> Kili:18  
> Belle:18  
> Tauriel:19
> 
> Dis married and gave birth to Fili at the age of sixteen. Young for our day and age but from histories standpoint that is pretty tame and absolutely normal to marry at that age.


	7. Tauriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a Tauriel chapter! She is starting to come around to Kili's affections.  
> Enjoy!  
> As always, questions and comments are always welcome. :)

Tauriel had been stuck with the heathens for near three weeks now. In those weeks she had learned many things, mainly she had learned that Kili meant her no true harm. That didn't mean she wasn't angry with him or constantly frustrated by his incessant affection. They slept together every night, him holding tight to her waist, ensuring she could not leave in the night. During the day he would walk her to the meal hall her slender hand clasped in his larger one. It had bothered her immensely the first week and a half. Now it was just life. She hardly noticed when he was touching her now. During meals, he was always by her side, pressed as close as possible. At times he would communicate with her by miming things. Tauriel hated to admit it but she was finding him more and more tolerable as the days went by, well tolerable for a heathen. He was prone to making her laugh no matter how hard she tried not to. But he was also teaching her things and allowing her to learn. When Tauriel dug down deep she realized that truly her biggest problem with the dark haired Norseman was that he confused her greatly.

Tauriel was angry and scared. She wasn’t sure if her fear was just manifesting as anger. It was all too much for her to think on. The redheaded woman was currently stuck in the kitchens trying to learn to cook like the heathens. She had learned to cook at home of course but the Norse meals were different, their entire world was different. Tauriel tried not to think much on it but she had not seen Kili since she had woken up and that made her nervous. He had left her in the care of one of the guards, Bifur. He didn’t speak, only grunted for her to go one way or another. Belle thankfully was in the kitchens with her. They seemed to be constantly thrown together, which Tauriel preferred. She was able to actually speak with someone. Belle was also giving Tauriel language lessons. Belle was learning the language of the heathens from copper-headed Ori, well until Thorin had put a stop to it. Belle had told Tauriel that Fili was teaching her in secret against his uncle’s wishes.

Tauriel had asked Belle not to speak of her lessons in Norse. She wanted to be able to understand those around her without their knowledge. So far it had worked in her favor. She was learning the language quickly, not as quickly as Belle, but close. So far she had discovered a few things with her developing language skills.

First what she discovered was that Dis, Kili’s mother, did not like her much and she certainly did not like Kili’s “infatuation” with Tauriel. Dis was constantly lecturing her son to “get it over with”. Whatever that meant, Tauriel was not sure.

Second, Tauriel learned that Kili was, as his mother had put it, truly infatuated with her. He was by her side as frequently as possible. Kili constantly dragged her through the markets to “show her off” he had said once, not that he knew she understood what he was saying. Her mind was absolutely shaken by the fact that he wanted to show her off to others. Tauriel didn’t know what she was to him, at first she had thought that it was because she was a pretty slave. But now that she knew she was not a slave that couldn’t be it. Was she just a trinket for him to display, much like his beads in his hair or the jewelry he wore around his neck? The answers to those questions evaded her constantly.

_In the market where Kili liked to show her off, she had been dragged to many stalls and had seen that the shopkeepers sold things from a great many lands. She had even seen some pendants and trinkets from her homeland. Tauriel had admired a pendant of Brigid, Goddess of healing, poetry, and smithcraft. Her father had always said she was Brigid reborn. She had rolled her eyes at his silly words, but now she would give anything to just hear his voice again, no matter what the large mans words were._

_“Viltu það, Tauriel? (Do you want it, Tauriel?)”  Kili’s voice startled her out of her memory of her larger than life father._

_She pretended to not understand his words, but she knew he was asking of her desire to own the pendant. She feared that if she said yes he would laugh at her and deny her wish, so she stared at him blankly. He eyed her for a moment longer than proper before tugging her away from the booth, towards where fabrics were laying about. She watched him trading with the shopkeeper and couldn’t help but feel slightly impressed with his bartering abilities. She snapped herself out of it and thought of all the reasons she should hate him again._

A third thing Tauriel had discovered after learning some Norse was that the heathens gossiped just like any other land. Their gossip was far more vulgar than she was used to but it was gossip all the same. She rolled her eyes at the memory of one Norse woman saying she was carrying Kili’s baby and that was why he kept her so near. Tauriel knew Kili had heard it because she saw him chuckle out of the corner of her eye and then mutter something sounding like “If only”.

“What are you rolling your eyes about?” Belle asked Tauriel, bringing the woman out of her musings. She was in the kitchens still, standing beside Belle while kneading dough.

“Nothing” Tauriel answered quickly.

Belle rolled her own eyes now. “Nothing she says” The little English woman only came up to Tauriel’s shoulders. They were working at the wooden countertop in the large kitchen while Bifur stood guard over both of them. Belle was currently perched on a small child’s stepping stool so she could get better leverage while kneading dough.

“If you continue to sass me I will push you off your stool” Tauriel threatened in jest making the little English woman giggle. The sound lightened Tauriel's heart.

“I would like to see you try!” Belle challenged. Tauriel playfully nudged the girl with her shoulder.

Their play was put to a stop when Vinna came up beside them to check their dough. Neither of the girls were allowed to do much else because everything else required knives of some sort. Although neither of them were allowed knives for very different reasons or perhaps very similar reasons; they both involved killing. Belle wasn’t allowed to touch knives for fear she would kill herself and Tauriel was not allowed to touch the knives for fear she would kill everyone else.

 _“það er gott (it is good)”_ Vinna told the two of them with a friendly pat on their shoulders.

Tauriel didn’t dislike the dimple-cheeked cook, but she didn’t trust her, she was a heathen after all.

 _“Ó nei! við þurfum gleymdi salt. (oh no! We forgot the salt)_ ” Vinna exclaimed in horror. She then ordered Bifur to take Tauriel down to the markets to buy more salt.

Tauriel didn’t want to leave Belle and she didn’t particularly want to be alone with Bifur. He had never done anything to her but she wasn’t exactly confident he would protect her if someone got the idea of trying to hurt her or steal her.

Bifur and Vinna began arguing quietly about whether or not Vinna could manage Belle on her own without a guard.

 _“Þú munt ekki hlaupa, ekki satt? (you will not run, right?)”_ Vinna asked Belle.

The English girl shook her head no, her eyes flitting to Tauriel swiftly before going back to the floor.

 _“Ég veit ekki (I don’t know).._.” Bifur began.

“ _Þeir munu ekki hlaupa án hins (One will not run without the other)”_ Vinna said with an impatient wave of her rolling pin.

Bifur looked between the two as if to see if Vinna was telling the truth. Tauriel gave nothing away on her face but Belle was an open book. Bifur nodded his head in approval and grasped Tauriel’s wrist before pulling her out towards the markets. It felt wrong to have another set of hands besides Kili’s on her wrist’s. Which startled her so much she physically jerked. Bifur looked at her confused before muttering and pulling her along faster. They reached the markets without incident and soon Bifur was bartering with the salt salesman. Tauriel gazed around the market looking for a familiar head of brown hair. A sharp pinch on her backside had her whipping around prepared for a fight. When she turned her eyes met the smirking face of her kidnapper, she believed his name was Sigurd.

“ _Halló, Villtur Einn (Hello, Wild One).”_ he sneered with a lustful look upon his face.

“Don’t touch me or I will remove your hands” She growled back at him. Then spat on his shoes. It was a clear sign of disrespect, one universal in it’s meaning.

His face turned a brilliant shade of red and he began to raise his hand as if to strike her. Tauriel was pulled backward by Bifur just as a hand caught Sigurd's. Her view was obstructed by the large scarred Norseman's back. But she heard their words clearly. 

 _“Snerta föstnuð mína og Ill drepa þig, Sigurd (Touch my betrothed and I’ll kill you, Sigurd).”_ Kili’s voice was like ice.

Sigurd ripped his arm out of Kili’s grasp and seemed to get even redder. _“Hún vanvirðing við mig (She disrespected me)!”_  

Tauriel leaned around Bifur’s large frame to see Kili growling down at Sigurd. His height truly was impressive. He was at least a few inches taller than the man if not near half a foot. Tauriel could see all of the muscles in Kili’s back tensed as if for a fight.

 _“Ekki held ég hafi ekki séð að snerta það sem er mitt fyrsta. (Do not think I did not see you touch what is mine first.)_ Kili’s words made the blonde man pale ever so slightly but he did not back down. _“Þú ert heppinn ef ég refsa þér ekki fyrir slíkt. Skildu nú friðsamur. (You are lucky if I do not punish you for such things. Leave now in peace.)”_

Sigurd and his two guards turned on their heels and marched away angry and muttering. Tauriel stared at their retreating forms with wide eyes. Kili shook his head before the tension left his body and he turned looking for her. His eyes were slightly wild as he searched for her but once he caught sight of her flaming red hair he smiled widely and his eyes calmed.  

 _“ Gyðja mín (My goddess)”_ He whispered as he came up to her.

Tauriel was too stunned to see what was coming next. His lips landed on hers softly. Tauriel was so panicked from what had occurred with Sigurd that she could not do much else but stand there dumbly. She felt herself melting against Kili's lips. His thick arms wound around her small waist and pulled her close. That is when her mind caught up with her body. She put her slender hands on his broad chest and shoved with all her strength. It only moved the man a few meager inches but that was enough for her to wiggle out of his grasp. She narrowed her eyes at him and prepared her arm to let loose a punch. Kili smiled at her sweetly and held out his hand for her in a peace offering. Tauriel raised an eyebrow at him in impatience.

“I’m not willingly grabbing your hand.” She growled.

Kili waggled his eyebrows and grabbed her hand pulling her along. He stopped for a quick second to gather a large satchel he had dropped when he confronted Sigurd before dragging her back towards the meal hall. She looked behind her to see Bifur following them with a parcel of salt under his arm. Kili squeezed Tauriel’s hand once they had reached the kitchens. He let her go and went to speak to Vinna by the ovens. Whatever he had told her made her angry, Tauriel could tell by the growling noises she was making and the redness in her normally pale cheeks.

“What happened?” Belle asked her quietly.

“What do you mean?” Tauriel didn’t want to worry Belle. Worrying was Belle’s favorite past-time. Not that she didn’t have a plethora of things to worry about, but that is precisely why Tauriel didn’t tell her. She had enough to worry about already.

“Kili said someone attacked you if I am translating correctly.” Belle chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

“Sigurd pinched my arse. I spit on him and then Kili intervened. Nothing much” Tauriel said nonchalantly as she began to form small balls out of the dough that was beginning to rise.

Belle made a funny noise in the back of her throat before launching herself at Tauriel and wrapping her arms around her waist. “I am so glad you are okay. What if he had done more to you!? Oh, bother. I am so worried.” The tawny haired woman babbled. “What would I do without you here!?! I am so glad Kili saved you”.

Tauriel huffed a breath. “I could have saved myself. I don’t need him to save me.”

Belle moved from where she had been attempting to absorb herself into Tauriel’s side. “Yes well. That doesn’t mean it wasn’t a nice thing to do.” Belle smoothed the wrinkles out of her wool dress and stepped back up onto her stepping stool.

Kili walked by and wrapped an arm around Belle’s shoulder speaking with her quickly. Tauriel assumed they were joking by the small giggle that erupted out of Belle at his words. Kili planted a kiss in the tiny woman's curly hair and squeezed her shoulders. Tauriel felt jealousy bubble up inside her at the ease at which Belle interacted with Kili. She was so at peace with the large man. But that is not all Tauriel was jealous of, if she was being honest with herself. She was jealous that he had kissed Belle, even if it was only a brotherly gesture with no amount of romantic feeling behind it. Tauriel ground her teeth together when Kili stepped in front of her. 

 _“Ill sjá þig fljótlega, föstnuð mín ( "I'll see you soon)._ ”

Kili put a hand under her chin and moved to kiss her mouth again but she tilted her head to the side and his lips landed on her cheek. She had expected the same anger any man would have at being rejected especially in front of watching eyes. But when she looked at Kili he had a soft smile on his face and amusement dancing in his eyes.

‘ _Will he ever get angry at anything I do?’_ Tauriel asked herself as she watched him walk out the door. He looked over his shoulder right before he went out and winked at her before disappearing into the noonday sun.

“Do not look so sad now that he is gone. You know what they say ‘ _absence makes the heart grow fonder’.”_ Belle teased.

Tauriel only rolled her eyes and snorted in response.

* * *

The girls finished working in the kitchens and were soon shooed away by Vinna talking about changing for dinner. But before she let them go she asked Belle once again for the meat pie recipe she had made a few days earlier. Belle shyly told the woman that it was a family recipe and would go to the grave with her.

“ _Allir besta sjálfur gera (All the best ones do_ )” Vinna chuckled and winked at the girls before pushing them gently out of the kitchens.

Bifur escorted the girls towards the large home while he stayed a few steps behind them as an imposing shadow.

Tauriel had been thinking about what Kili had been calling her since her first day in this heathen land. “Belle?” she asked looked beside her at the little woman.

“Hmm?” Belle turned her green kind eyes on Tauriel.

“Kili keeps calling me " _föstnuð mín"_. What does it mean?”

Bifur snorted softly behind her at her words. She threw him a curious glance over her shoulder but he had an impassive mask on by the time her eyes landed on him. Belle was fidgeting beside her when she turned back towards the little woman.

“Uh...You know, I was curious about that as well. I asked Fili a few days ago.” Belle was wringing her tiny hands nervously making Tauriel’s hackles raise.

“What does it mean, Belle?” she asked between clenched teeth. Her mind ran rampant with what his words could mean.

“Um...mybet…” the little woman mumbled so quietly Tauriel didn’t understand her.

“What?”

“My betrothed.” Belle winced as she said the words more clearly.

Tauriel was not sure the last time she was this angry, perhaps in the battle that led to her capture. Fire ran through her brain and her vision took on a reddish hue. She had not realized she had begun running until she heard Bifur yelling Kili’s name behind her as she ran towards the house. Her thoughts were murderous as she saw the man come out of the house looking for whoever called his name. He was obviously not expecting Tauriel’s warpath because he smiled at her lovingly right before her fist was ramming itself into his jaw. She tackled him to the ground before he could recover from her punch. Tauriel vaguely heard Belle screaming in the background for her to “ _Stop”_. There were other voices as well, most were laughing or speaking calmly with one another.

Tauriel was straddling Kili’s waist as she flung punch after punch at him. After she got three good hits in he grasped her wrists in a tight hold. He had blood flowing from his nose and some covering his teeth. Using his impressive body strength he bucked and rolled them over, effectively pinning Tauriel to the ground.

“I am not your betrothed! I will never be yours, you bastard!” Tauriel screamed in her native tongue.

 _“Logn, Tauriel (Calm, Tauriel)”_ he growled. Kili had her wrists pinned to the ground beside her head as he gazed down at her. For the first time since she came here, she saw anger directed at her in his eyes

‘ _Finally! A normal response.’_ she thought. Tauriel felt fear crawl up her spine while looking at him. He was truly menacing. Now she could see the warrior underneath his normally jovial personality.

 _“Ég mun aldrei vera þinn föstnuð mín (I will never be your betrothed). Mér býður við þér (you make me sick).”_ She growled in stilted Norse. She had not wanted to let them know she was beginning to understand them due to Belle’s secret teachings but she could not hold back any longer.

Kili blinked rapidly as he realized she had spoken his tongue. His face quickly went from confusion to sadness. Tauriel felt her heart spasm at the sight. She never wanted to see that emotion on his face again. It made her stomach ache with immense pain and her heart hurt even worse. Kili looked away from her quickly then rose to his feet pulling her by her wrists with him. He picked her up without much protest and threw her over his shoulder. He turned back to the small crowd they had accumulated and snarled at them.

 _“Fara aftur að starf (Go back to work)”_.

Kili turned and walked them into the longhouse. As she was about to disappear into the house Tauriel saw Belle’s green eyes staring at her, they were filled with tears of worry and sadness.

Tauriel couldn’t summon any fight within her when Kili threw her onto the bed. He refused to make eye contact with her as he moved to the other side of the room and picked up the same satchel he had earlier. He threw it at her and moved to sit in a chair near the door. He put his head into his hands and scrubbed at his face. Tauriel opened the large satchel slowly afraid of what she find within. What she found was fabric. She began pulling the fabric out and laying it upon the bed. The fabric turned out to be dresses, nice dresses trimmed in fur and beautiful embroidery. There were a few aprons that the Norse-women wore over their woolen dresses. At the bottom of the bag was jewelry. Tauriel fished it out and held the jewelry in her hands. Tears welled in her eyes as she saw one of the pieces. It was a round silver carved pendant.

Tauriel looked up and saw Kili was studying his hands as if they were the most interesting things he had ever seen.

“fyrir mig _(for me)_?” Tauriel asked him quietly. He nodded without raising his eyes to hers.

The tears spilled over her cheeks as she gazed down at the pendant in her hand. It was the same one she had admired weeks ago. It was a carved pendant featuring the goddess Brigid from her lands, the same goddess that her father had always said she was the physical embodiment of. She quickly pulled the necklace over her head and put a hand to it as it settled upon her chest.

Before she knew it her body was moving on its own accord. She knelt in front of Kili and grabbed his hands in both of her much smaller ones.

 _“Þakka þér (thank you)”_  She told him sincerely.

He looked deep into her hazel eyes and nodded ever so slightly. Slowly he extracted one of his hands from her grasp and reverently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

 _“Ég vona að þú njótir gjafir (I hope you enjoy your gifts)_ ” He told her quietly and moved to stand.

Tauriel allowed it and stayed on her knees. He ran a hand through her red hair before walking out of the room. Tauriel vaguely heard him speaking softly with someone outside the door, then his boots walked out of the house.

Tauriel rose and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her chest. She didn’t understand why she was feeling the way she did. Her heart ached for hurting him the way she knew she had. The redhead had thought it would make her gleeful to hurt him but it didn’t, she felt horrible. Tauriel pressed a hand against the pendant again and felt feelings other than hatred and anger bloom for Kili, it frightened her. She did not want to feel anything but malicious feelings towards the dark-haired Norseman and yet she was feeling things like appreciation, affection and even worse arousal towards him.     

A soft knock on the doorframe had Tauriel looking up in wonder. She wanted to slap herself when she realized she wished it was Kili coming back to speak with her. She let out a breath of relief when she realized it was Belle at the doorway. The little woman walked slowly to Tauriel’s side and took a seat.

Belle placed a tiny hand on Tauriel’s back and patted it softly. “Kili asked me to come with you to the hot springs. We are supposed to look nice for dinner tonight.” She whispered. "And you have blood on you..." Her tiny hand came up and wiped some of Kili's blood from Tauriel's cheek.

Tauriel nodded and stood. She gathered her bathing things and a change of clothes before following Belle into the room across the hall to her room she shared with Fili.

“ _gjöf fyrir þig (_ _A gift for you)_ ” Fili said to Belle as he pointed to a dress lying at the end of the bed.

“ _Fromyou_?” Belle asked switching to English due to her surprise.

Fili shook his head with a small smile on his face. “ _No.Another.Itissecret._ ”

Tauriel wondered about their exchange but did not ask questions in front of the blonde Norseman. Belle was pleased with the dress and gathered the plum colored fabric examining it with a happy smile on her face.

“ _ég_ elska _það (I love it)_ ” Belle whispered reverently.

A loud knock on the doorframe had all in the room turning swiftly. Tauriel prepared for a fight while Belle shrunk backward in fear. Fili made no sudden motion at all but his shoulders were tense until he saw who was in the doorway.

 _“Við skulum fara að fá nakinn (let’s go get naked)!”_ Gyda crowed cheerfully.

* * *

 

Tauriel and Belle were dragged towards the water and told to strip. Both the girls lagged in removing their clothing. Gyda cared not for nudity, obviously. She stood bare and proud in front of them without a stitch of clothing ordering them about.

“ _Filiwon’tlook,will you?!_ ” Gyda called out in English when she saw Belle’s uneasy glances towards the blonde man standing at the edge of the woods with his back to them.

 _“_ _Nei (No)_!” He called back.

Tauriel stripped out of her clothing swiftly and hurried to the water prompting Belle to do the same. Gyda mumbled about forgetting something and walked back towards Fili, still naked. Tauriel and Belle both were shocked at the boldness of the auburn haired woman. They watched as Gyda and Fili talked swiftly about something.

“Does it bother you?” Tauriel asked Belle.

“Does what bother me?” Belle turned her eyes towards Tauriel’s hazel ones.

“Fili and her. You have eyes for him do you not?”

Belle shook her head and continued to wash in the hot water. “No, I don’t have romantic feelings towards him and even if I did he is infatuated with another. That is why we are having the large dinner tonight. Her father is a leader like Thorin but in a land a few days from here and they are coming to speak about something.”

Tauriel raised her eyes in surprise. “How do you know?”

Belle dunked her head under the water to rinse out the soap before speaking again. “You would be surprised what others talk about when they don’t think you understand them.”

The redheaded woman laughed with Belle at how true that statement truly was. Belle looked over Tauriel’s shoulder to see Gyda and Fili still speaking. Tauriel was surprised that Fili’s eyes never strayed below Gyda’s neck as if her nakedness was either nothing new to him or did not bother him at all.

“Tauriel…” Belle said sounding serious. Tauriel turned back to see Belle leaning forwards ever so slightly. “I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything” Tauriel answered simply.

“I...I need you to promise me, that if you have a chance to run from here, to escape, you will take it whether I am with you or not.”

“No. I can’t leave you.” Tauriel dismissed her readily. The thought of leaving Belle here with the heathens alone made her physically ill.

“You have to. I know I’m not getting out of here alive, I've known it since I woke up on that boat. Please. You could make it. You are smart and strong. Don’t waste another chance to escape because of me.”

Tauriel was about to argue back but the splashing of water had them halting their conversation. Gyda hopped into the water and began to wash quickly.

 _“ Svo hvernig er Kili í rúminu (So how is Kili in bed?) Ég hef alltaf furða (I have always wondered)_ ” Gyda asked nonchalantly as she rubbed soap into her auburn curls. Tauriel coughed loudly in shock. _“Er hún skilja mig (Does she understand me)?”_ Gyda asked Belle. Belle looked to Tauriel as if wondering if she should answer her or not. But Tauriel answered before Belle could.

 _“_ _Sumir (Some.)”_ Tauriel spoke. 

Gyda smiled widely and began hurling questions at Tauriel. She hardly caught the meaning of any of them. The one question she somewhat understood was about Kili and his male appendage.

 _“_ _Ég veit ekki. Ég hef ekki séð hann...alveg (I don’t know. I have not seen him...fully)._ ” Tauriel answered in choppy Norse.

Belle beamed at her proudly for being able to form two full sentences no matter how stuttered and stilted they were. Gyda on the other hand just looked shocked and even disappointed.

 _“þú hefur ekki riðið hani hans (you have not ridden his cock)?_ ”

Tauriel looked to Belle for an explanation. The tawny-haired lass was bright red and avoiding eye contact, choosing instead to gaze into the warm water swirling around them.

“Uh? Belle. What did she say?” Tauriel asked her quickly.

“She asked why you have not...um...had relations with him.” Belle stuttered in a small voice. Obviously embarrassed.

Gyda only looked at the little red-faced woman and laughed, a full belly laugh that echoed around them. Tauriel answered her question with a firm “no” halting the boisterous laugh of the auburn haired woman but could not wipe the smirk off her face.

 _“Reyna það, og það fljótt. (Try it, and soon.)_ _það mun vera þess virði (It will be worth it). Norse hanni_ _koma ánægju sem hefur ekkert að bera saman (Norse cock brings pleasure that has no compare)._ _ekki satt, Fili (Right Fili)?”_ Gyda called over her shoulder to the blonde with his back turned. His large shoulders shook as he laughed before he responded.

_“Þú myndir vita betur en ég, Gyða. Aldrei tekið a hani. En myndi vera ánægð að lána minn til hvaða konu sem þarfnast þekkingar (Never taken a cock. But I would be pleased to lend mine to any woman in need of this knowledge).”_

Belle blushed red from the tips of her ears to the point of her toes indicating to Tauriel that whatever had been said was vulgar.

The girls quickly finished their washing and climbed out of the water to dry off and change. Tauriel slipped into the plainest gown she had seen out of what Kili had purchased for her. At the time she had believed the gown to be plain but now that it was upon her body she felt foolish for thinking as such. The gown was a deep green color with beautiful golden embroidery and beading on the hems. The bodice hugged her body tightly showcasing her round breasts and flat stomach before gently flowing out at her hips. She ran her hand over her toned stomach hoping to quell some of the butterflies that had begun to reside there. Tauriel looked over at Belle who was wearing the gifted purple gown that fit her like a glove. Gyda herself was wearing a bright red gown that fit her personality well, Tauriel decided.

Gyda forced Tauriel to her knees and began braiding her waist long hair while Fili made his way over to them and softly styled Belle's curly locks. It had stunned the redheaded woman that a large heathen like Fili knew how to do a woman's hair. Tauriel's mind drifted to Legolas and if he would have been able to do her hair. She wanted to laugh at the thought. Her husband would have been scandalized at the request. Gyda snapped her fingers at Fili, startling Tauriel out of her thoughts. Fili placed some sprigs of lavender and a vile of oil into Gyda's impatient hands. The auburn haired Norse woman popped the cap off of the perfume oil and began dabbing it at Tauriel's wrists and neck. Gyda handed the vile back to Fili after copying the routine on herself. Gyda then shoved one of the sprigs of lavender between Tauriel's breasts making the woman jerk backward to her feet and growl. 

 _"Mér líkar bardaga þinn (I like your fight)."_ Gyda said with a playful wink. _"Ég veðja að þú ert frábær í rúminu (I bet you are great in bed). Ef þú leiðist í Kili, Dwalin og ég elska aðn jóta aðra(If you ever get bored of Kili, Dwalin and I love to enjoy others)"_ The auburn haired woman brought a hand down and slapped Tauriel on the arse.

Tauriel raised her fist and was about to charge Gyda when Fili stepped between the two women. Gyda was laughing loudly and blowing kisses at an enraged Tauriel.

Fili bent down and caught Tauriel's eyes before speaking to her. " _Hún er beitningu þig (She is baiting you). Gyða elskar að grínast og fá hækkun út af öðrum (Gyda loves to joke and get a rise out of others). Hún myndi aldrei skaða þig eða neyða þig til að hafa samskipti. Það er bara að spila (She would never harm you or force you to have relations. It is just play)."_ His deep voice was calming and she felt the fire within her lessening. 

Fili turned then and flicked Gyda between the eyes hard enough for all the hear the "thunk". _"Ef bróðir minn heyrði þig eða sáu hvað þú gerðir, Óðinn sjálfur gat ekki verja þig (If my brother heard you or saw what you did, Odin himself could not protect you). Halda hendurnar af konu hans (Keep your hands off his woman)."_

Gyda took a deep breath before stepping around Fili to stand in front of Tauriel. _"Ég fíflast með þér (I am messing with you). "Eins vinir gera (like friends do)."_

Tauriel didn't know what possessed her to do it but she nodded and waited for Gyda to turn before she slapped her hand over the other woman's arse, making Gyda yelp loudly then turn around with a bright smile on her face. Gyda's laugh rang through the trees as she howled in excitement, then threw her arm around a laughing Tauriel's shoulders. " _Vinátta okkar verður öfundaði af öllum, jafnvel guði (Our friendship will be envied by all, even the gods)."_

Fili laughed at the two and shook his head. He put an arm around Belle's much shorter shoulders and the four walked towards the meal hall. 

* * *

 

Tauriel could hear the boisterous men and woman inside from near a quarter of a mile away. The redheaded woman reached out a hand and clasped Belle’s hand in her own. She gave her a squeeze of comfort as they approached the doors. 

Before they went in Gyda stopped them with a serious look on her face. _“Vera nálægt Fili, Kili eða mig. Ekki eru allir menn eru áhyggjur af reiði gotarnir Grey. (Stay close to Fili, Kili or me. Not all men are worried about Gothi Grey's wrath).”_

Belle nodded at her words enthusiastically and turned to Tauriel to translate quickly. Tauriel hated to admit it but she knew she needed to stay close to Kili, the worst part was that she was excited by it. But she was also worried, after how sad and disappointed he had been earlier, perhaps he would want nothing to do with her. What would she do then? She didn’t have long to think on it before the large wooden doors opened and they were forced to enter. Fili was seperated by the crowd when he went to walk up near where Thorin was sitting with another dark haired man that looked like another leader. Fili had thought they were behind him, and did not realize their absence until he made it to Thorin's throne. But by then he couldn't see the little women. Gyda was soon swept up into the crowd as well after attempting to push back some of the men that had consumed a little much to drink and we're getting too close to Tauriel and Belle. Tauriel sharp ears caught the sound of Gyda arguing loudly with a man on the other side of the large crowd.

It was as if Tauriel and Bell had been sucked out to sea, something that she had been warned about as a child when she would swim in the ocean during the warm island summers. Tauriel tramped down the fear she felt creeping up. She had to be strong for Belle. Tauriel’s hazel eyes roved over the crowds in search of Kili. In her search, she saw the angry eyes of Sigurd pointed at her. She glared back at him with a ferocity that would have burst him into flames if possible. Absently Tauriel could feel Belle trembling beside her.

A drunken man came up to them and bumped into Belle causing the girl to whimper slightly. Tauriel pulled the little English woman behind herself and glared up at the man.

“Watch where you are walking, arsehole” She growled in her native tongue forgetting he could not understand her.

 _“Nokkuð (pretty)”_ The man said and attempted to caress her face.

As fast as lightening her hand snatched his wrist before he could touch her. _“Nei (No)”._ She growled and tossed his hand aside with force. He chuckled as if this was a fun game. He towered over her but she knew he was off balance, and she knew she could beat him with her speed alone. He put his hands on her backside making her see red. She brought her knee up and smashed it into his testicles with a satisfying thud. He crumbled like a broken man to the ground clutching at his manhood. Belle squeaked behind her as Tauriel pulled them forwards.

Tauriel looked behind her to make sure Belle was still behind her when she ran into a solid chest. The redhead whipped around preparing for another fight when she saw warm kind brown eyes.

“Kili” she whispered softly and with no small amount of relief.

He smiled warmly down at her and rubbed his hands up and down her toned arms. “Tauriel”.

The man who had assaulted her began to curse her loudly and Kili looked around the man with confusion. _“hvað gerðist (What happened)?_ ”

Tauriel wondered if she should tell him the truth and if she would even be able to find the right words in Norse to tell him. Belle had the words ready _“Hann snerti Tauriel óviðeigandi (He touched Tauriel inappropriately).”_

Kili’s eyes turned murderous and he stepped towards the man. _“_ _Ég hef séð um það (I have taken care of it)”_ Tauriel stopped him with a hand on his broad chest as she spoke in stilted Norse.

Kili turned his appraising eyes on her for a moment as if he could read her soul and mind before nodding ever so slightly and grabbing her hand to pull her through the large crowd. He led them to the edge of the room and sat Tauriel down in a seat with Belle beside her. “ _Dvöl gleðja(Stay please)_ ” He told her with a hand on her shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

“Where is he going?” Belle asked nervously. Her small hands were wringing each other as her bright green eyes searched the crowd.

Tauriel only shrugged in response. Her guard was up as she surveyed all of the enemies in front of her. She could possibly get away, the distraction would be good but what if another man like early approached her. Yes, she would have distraction due to all of the visiting people, but that also means that there would be more witnesses, more people to thwart her escape or hunt her down. She cursed her options.

“ _Halló_ ” A deep voice said beside her as a large body sat in Kili’s chair. Tauriel only glared at the unfamiliar man beside her. _“Sterk willed kona. Mér líkar þetta. (Strong willed woman. I like that.)”_ the man said.

Tauriel only switched her expression to bored instead of vicious. She refused to speak with him. There was no good that could come of it. He was not going to accept her answer of “leave me be” and he certainly wasn’t going to be as easy to take down as the last drunkard.

 _“Færa (move). Hún er mín (she is mine)._ ” Kili’s voice was a welcome presence. The man looked between the two beings and nodded before leaving without much fuss.

Kili handed Tauriel and Belle a tankard, keeping one for himself he sat heavily beside Tauriel. Kili threw his large arm over the back of her seat, barely brushing her shoulders with his muscled arm. His hand was playing with Belle’s curls on the other side of Tauriel making the young woman laugh.

 _“Kili, hætta”_ Belle giggled and slapped at his hand.

His deep laugh cause vibrations to flood Tauriel’s body where it was pressed against his. She couldn’t stop herself from laughing along with them. Kili stopped completely and stared down at Tauriel with so much love her chest constricted. She smiled shyly back at him for a moment before he broke the staring contest and tugged at Belle’s tight curls once more.

After two more tankards and a lot more teasing, Belle excused herself to go speak with Ori and Balin on the other side of the room. Kili and Tauriel both watched her carefully as she ducked and dodged arms and large men on her way towards them. When she was safely tucked beside Ori, Tauriel turned her eyes back on Kili. His arm was no longer draped across the back of her chair. It was now wrapped around her shoulders. It could have been the amount of ale she had consumed or maybe it was something else, she didn’t rightly care at the moment, but she liked being held against him. He was speaking loudly with the redheaded Gloin, joking she decided, about one thing or another. His smile was so beautiful and brilliant that it shown even in his eyes. His laugh was contagious and his lips...god his lips made her want to kiss him all over.

‘ _Woah. no, lass. Do not go there.’_ She chastised herself. Tauriel set her tankard aside deciding that was enough liquor for one night.

Tauriel looked around for Belle thinking that the girl might need rescuing from Ori and Balin. But she couldn’t find the girls tawny curls anywhere. Tauriel put a hand on Kili’s thigh to interrupt him from his talk with Bofur.

“Kili...Belle?” She leaned in close to ask him so he could hear her over the music and people talking.

He looked at her for a moment stunned by something before standing and looking for the girl. He didn’t see her anywhere and called Fili over from where he was speaking with a beautiful blonde woman.

 _“Fili, hvar er Belle (where is Belle)?”_  

Fili’s eyes got large as he gazed around the meeting hall. He stepped up onto the table in front of them to look for her. When he didn’t find her he turned back to Kili and shrugged.

 _“Kannski fór hún út fyrir loft? Ég mun líta. (Maybe she went outside for air? I will look.)”_ Fili told them and then bounded out the doors.

Tauriel felt her stomach tighten in worry for her friend. She was not going to try to escape, Tauriel knew that. But they were surrounded by savages. Not all were like Kili and Fili.

 _“_ _Ég er viss um að hún er fínn (I am sure she is fine).”_ Kili told Tauriel, placing a hand on her cheek.

The warmth of his hand and the drink in her belly had her frozen where she sat. She didn’t want to pull away like she normally did. Kili leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to hers softly. Tauriel melted into the kiss and began to kiss him back. He was startled by her willingness but made up for his momentary stillness by grasping her softly by the back of the neck keeping her lips locked with his. She wasn’t sure how long they had been kissing, it could have been seconds, minutes or hours, she truly didn’t know nor did she want to find out. When he snuck his tongue into her mouth she jerked back alarmed. She had never been kissed like that. She wondered if that was a heathen movement. Legolas had never kissed her like that. Kili looked down at her afraid of what she was going to do next. Tauriel looked down at her hands no longer being able to keep his gaze. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face back towards his. He was about to place his lips on hers once again when the music stopped and Thorin began to speak.

Kili grumbled under his breath before turning back towards Thorin to listen to his speech. He introduced the man beside him as Bard Girionson. Tauriel did not understand much more of it because of the way Kili’s thumb was rubbing over her knuckles distracting her. There was some silence while Bard rose to speak. It was then that a piercing scream rang from outside. Tauriel stood abruptly, she knew that voice, that scream.

 _“Helpme! Helpme,please! Tauriel! Kili! HELP!”_  Belle screamed in English. 

Tauriel did not wait any longer. As swift as an eagle dropping from the sky Tauriel jumped onto the table, scooping up a discarded knife and ran on the table towards the front door. She heard people swearing at her for trampling their meals as she made her way out the doors. The redhead could hear Thorin barking orders behind her and Kili scrambling after her.

When Tauriel burst through the doors looking wildly for the directions of the screams. She felt her stomach clench at the sight of Belle covered from head to toe in blood stumbling towards her screaming.


	8. Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!  
> This week has just been complete shit (house construction, hospitalized baby, and getting sick myself) so I have not been able to write anything new, thank the lord I am a few chapters ahead! I had debated on whether or not to wait to post this but meh, here it is. 
> 
> This chapter has graphic depictions of violence and attempted rape...beware. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.

The air was stuffy as Belle followed behind Tauriel through the crowds of people. She clutched the taller woman tightly as Tauriel navigated through the throngs of men and large women. Tauriel and Belle were definitely the smallest beings in the room. Tauriel at least was closer to an appropriate height among these people but Belle would never come close. She was at least a foot, if not more, shorter than everyone. It scared her immensely to only come up to some Of the men's waists and lower chests. They could hurt her so easily. She was no match for any of them, it was painfully obvious. 

Belle whimpered in fear as a large man tumbled into her. It felt like she had been hit by a horse. Tauriel immediately whipped Belle behind her and called out the man. It brought unnecessary attention to the girls and Belle hated it. The man was enthralled by Tauriel and her beauty. He called her pretty then tried to manhandle her. Belle stifled a shriek with Tauriel’s knee came up and contacted with the man's groin. He fell to the ground crying out in pain and cursing her name. Few turned to see what his problem was, they were too far into their tankards of ale. 

Tauriel ran into Kili shortly after that allowing the curly haired English girl to finally breathe a large breath. Belle was not ashamed to admit that she was frightened. Very, very frightened. But she knew Kili would protect them both, even if Tauriel insisted she did not need the help. Belle gladly accepted his protection with zero fuss. But then again, Belle wasn’t the warrior her friend was. Tauriel had been training for years. She had stepped onto the battlefield with little fear. Belle, on the other hand, did step in front of the Norsemen to protect her people but she had hoped to die, not to take anyone down with her. Her small form was never meant to be in battle, she was not built for it. Belle did have an affinity for weapons, she always had loved swords. Her best memories of her mother were those where they played wooden swords in the safety of her own room. Her mother’s tall lithe frame twirling about, using a weapon as if it were an extension of her own arm. 

‘ _ Mother would have fit in well among these people’ _ Belle thought as she looked at the people around her in passing. They were tall and her mother was a tall woman. She even grew taller than her father, Gerontius. Adamanta had said it was because an elf with a wand had put Belledonna in her belly. And as everyone knows, elves are known for their great height. Belle shook off her thoughts on her mother when she saw Kili had asked Tauriel what the man had done to her. Tauriel was struggling to come up with the right words so Belle stepped in. 

_ “Hann snerti Tauriel óviðeigandi (He touched Tauriel inappropriately).”  _

Kili’s eyes lit with murderous intent. But Tauriel stopped him and told him she had taken care of it. He looked like he wanted to argue with her but accepted it after a few moments. He led them through the thick crowd towards some chairs seated on a side wall. Belle sat happily, she was glad to be out of the suffocating bodies. Tauriel sat beside her stiffly, looking ready to fight anyone that came near. Belle watched those around them carefully. Most were in their own worlds of celebration, chatting happily in groups in the dimly lit meeting hall. There was music being played in the center of the room. The smell of cooking meat and alcohol wafted through the air. 

Belle clutched desperately at Tauriel’s arm when she saw the back of Kili’s head as he walked away from them. “Where is he going!?” 

Tauriel didn’t answer her, only shrugged never turning her hazel eyes away from the crowd. She obviously was preparing for another fight and Belle wasn’t sure she would be on the winning end again if another fight presented itself. 

The small English woman stiffened once again when she saw a large blonde man sit himself beside Tauriel and begin speaking with her. When he tried to touch her hair she slapped his hand away brutally. 

_ “Færa (move). Hún er mín (she is mine).” _ Kili’s voice was a welcome presence, like a warm blanket on a cold night to Belle. 

The man looked between the two beings and nodded before leaving without much fuss. Kili handed Tauriel and Belle a tankard, keeping one for himself he sat heavily beside Tauriel. Kili threw his large arm over the back of her seat, barely brushing her shoulders with his muscled arm. His hand was playing with Belle’s curls on the other side of Tauriel making the young woman laugh. 

“ _Kili, hætta_ ” Belle giggled and slapped at his hand.

She wanted to be angry but she couldn’t. This is what she always envisioned having a brother would be like. Annoying you to no end but also protecting you if necessary. Belle liked the feeling. He continued to play with her curls making her squirm and try to duck his hand creating a game of it all. After two more tankards and a lot more teasing, Belle excused herself to go speak with Ori and Balin on the other side of the room. She wanted to speak with Ori to see if he was impressed with her Norse she had picked up from Fili. Balin also was a semi-calming presence to be around. The old man was gruff and strict but he had a kind smile that she couldn’t help returning. As she darted around large men and women alike none took notice of her. She walked by them unseen as if she were a spirit without a body. Belle was grateful for that fact. She did not need the attention that Tauriel got wherever she went. Belle supposed it was the bright red hair that got them, or perhaps it was her natural beauty. Belle didn’t know, but she was grateful to walk unseen. 

When she walked up to Ori he hadn’t noticed her yet, truth be told, none of them had. Ori, Balin, Bofur and Nori were all speaking. Belle didn’t know if she should just leave. She turned to do just that but she locked eyes with ice blue ones. These were not the kind eyes of Fili, no these were fierce and...hungry. Belle turned away from Thorin’s gaze and tapped on Ori’s elbow to get his attention. The ginger-haired young man turned around looking for the person at eye level. He had to drop his eyes to see Belle and when he did those eyes lit up. 

“Belle!” he crowed happily. 

“Ori.” She said with a smile. The young man was so shy at first, but now he was a jovial sight every time they spoke. Belle turned to the other men and acknowledged them as well. “Balin, Bofur, Nori.” 

“Belle” they answered. Bofur, however had grasped her hand and brought her knuckles up to his lips. His mustache tickled at her creamy skin making her giggle ever so slightly. Absolutely delighting the dark haired man. 

He turned to Nori giving the man a cocky smile. Belle snatched her hand back but couldn’t help but smile. These men were being surprisingly nice to her. Slowly they had grown comfortable with her in the weeks she had been present in this heathen land. She knew that Bofur always had a kind smile and was a general jokester, although his jokes were always lewd she tended to find herself laughing at them more and more. As she had thought earlier Balin was strict but kind. Ori was sweet and smart. Nori was the one she was unsure of. She knew he was absolutely mad, mad as a hatter. He always wore coal around his eyes making him look menacing. But his lower half of his face was always smiling or cackling. At times she felt like he was looking at her with suspicious eyes but when she would turn and face him fully he would wink at her and be on his way. He was a puzzle, she decided and she wasn't sure if she actually wanted to solve it.  

“What do you think, Belle?” Ori asked her in Norse as he gestured to the full room. 

“Ah…its very busy” she answered diplomatically.

“You will learn to love it” Bofur told her with a cheeky grin. 

“What is the point of learning to love it if I am going to be sold back to my husband?” she slapped a hand over her mouth wishing the words would go back in. She blamed her bluntness on her drink but she knew that was not it. When she was not frightened she was quite the cheeky woman. 

Four sets of shocked eyes stared at her. Then Nori opened his mouth and cackled loudly. He wiped at the tears in his eyes mumbling about “stinging tongues” 

“It is still undecided,” Balin told her but something in his eyes made her not truly believe him. 

Just the thought of going back to Smaug had bile launching up her throat. She waited until the men had begun a conversation, none paying attention to her before she used her quiet feet and slipped out of the large hall.

* * *

 

Belle walked to the edge of the water feeling a chill seep into her bones. She didn’t want to go back to Smaug. She hadn’t thought of him in a long while, it had been nice. But she was kidding herself if she thought she could avoid thoughts of him forever. As if she were back in the bastards bedroom she could feel his wrinkled hands running over her body. She could smell his foul body odor mixed with the smell of stale food and liquor. Her stomach lurched at the memories of that smell and promptly turned to her side to vomit. She daintily wiped at her mouth and turned to go get something to wash it out with when a figure stood in her way. She stumbled backward into the water behind her, soaking her boots. 

“Your highness.” The man said in heavily accented English. He was tall, impossibly so. She thought perhaps he may be one of the giants these Norsemen spoke of. His face was heavily scarred. His lips mottled almost beyond recognition with the amount of badly healed wounds on them. The man’s head was shaved giving view to a startling array of red scars on his flesh. He was terrifying, truly something out of her worst nightmares. 

“Who are you?” She asked him as she stumbled back a few more steps into the water. It was now up to her knees. She cursed herself for it. She couldn’t run, the water would slow her down. She could try to swim for it, but she didn’t know how to swim. Belle was more likely to drown than to actually get away. 

“Bolg...” he told her. “Bolg Azogson” He gave her mocking bow, bloodshot eyes never leaving her. 

“Nice to meet you but I must be going now. My...friends are waiting for me.” Belle said as she went to side step him. 

He followed her step blocking the way with his large body. 

“Let me pass.” she said in a firm voice. 

“I don’t think so. I have looked for you for a long time,  _ Queen Belledonna _ .” He sneered.

Belle felt every hair stand on end in fear. “Whatever do you mean?” 

“Oh well. After you were taken, no one knew by whom. Could have been any number of raiders. I tried a few settlements. You were never there. It makes sense you were taken by Thrain’s son. Thorin never was one to let go of grudges.” Bolg mused as he inched forwards. “Smaug called upon my father to find you. My father passed it on to me. I am a much better tracker”. 

“I’m not going back.” she whispered. 

“Nor does he want you back” Bolg’s tone was ice in her veins. 

“Then why are you here?” She asked. Belle looked around for anyone that could help her, any type of weapon, anything of use. She took note of a piece of driftwood near her feet. A swift punch to her stomach had her dropping to her knees clutching at her stomach. Tears slipped down her cheeks. 

Bolg squatted down in front of her and yanked her head up by her curly hair so her watery eyes would meet his. “I wasn’t sent here to collect you, I was sent to kill you.” He whispered in her ear. “But I’m going to have some fun with you first”.

Belle felt around on the sand and grasped a piece of driftwood. Bolg was currently running his nose up the curve of her neck, breathing in her scent deeply. When he pulled away from her, he gave her enough space to swing her improvised club. It didn’t knock him unconscious but it did give her time to get away from him even if it was just a few feet. She swung again, this time getting enough weight behind her swing to hurt the large man. There was a large thunk as it connected with his temple knocking him flat onto his stomach. She kept the club as she began to run for the longhouse screaming as loud as she could. A weight hit her hard in the back laying her out flat in the sand. She flipped onto her back, her hands restrained above her. 

“You bitch.” He growled, spittle hitting her in the face. 

Belle bucked against him, trying as hard as she could to get his heavy weight off of her. A large blow to her face had pain radiating under her skin. She felt as if she were being stung by a thousand bees. The blow stunned her to the point that she couldn’t fight back when she felt herself being moved towards the treeline. By the time he had slammed her against the hard ground just in the shade of the trees she had begun to get some of her fight back. Belle kicked at him with all of her might, landing a blow to his stomach but it didn’t deter him. His hand was lifting her skirt while his other held her hand's hostage. She screamed as loud as she could, her voice going hoarse. She heard someone calling her name, or perhaps it was wishful thinking, Belle wasn’t sure. Right now all she could focus on was the large man above her. He had ripped her dress down the middle exposing her chest to him. She tried to fight back, to keep her dress closed but it was no use. The man above her shifted so he was sitting on her hips with her hands clasped in one of his as he dragged a knife down her chest. She screamed as the pain spread from the point of the knife. He got two good cuts in before he halted and listened to something behind them.

“Belle?!” She heard Fili call her name. 

“Fili!” She screamed loudly making Bolg stiffen. He looked behind him swiftly before punching her in the stomach and disappearing into the dark forest. 

Belle tried to speak but all the air was gone from her lungs. The pain that radiated through her was immense, she couldn’t even see clearly due to the pain. Everything was blurry and misshapen. 

“ _ Fokk _ ! Belle?” Fili said as he knelt beside her. 

She gasped in a large breath trying to warn him of her attacker. “Fi…” She wheezed. 

“Belle. Who did this?” Fili asked as he knelt beside her and tried to assess her wounds. 

“Fili.” She wheezed again pointing desperately behind him. A dark shadow rose behind Fili and Belle tried her best to warn him. “Watch out!” her voice was little more than a whisper but Fili heard her just in time. He moved to look behind him dodging the sword that would have gone through him. Fili pulled at his weapon but was not fast enough. Bolg's sword slashed into the blondes stomach. Fili roared in pain and fell to his knees dropping his own sword. Bolg sneered down at Fili and raised his sword to lop off the younger man's head. Belle moving quietly and without Bolg’s notice, picking up Fili’s sword. 

_ “lína er að fara að enda. Faðir minn og ég mun sjá til þess (Your line is going to end. My father and I will see to it). Segja halló til Hel fyrir mig (Say hello to Hel for me).” _ Bolg was about to bring down his sword when a blade slid through his stomach. He looked down in shock as the tip of the sword exited his abdomen. Blood spread from the wound rapidly. Belle pulled the sword out and kicked his newly abandoned one away from him. Thinking quickly she pulled at the leather cord in her hair and began tying a very stunned Bolg’s hands to a nearby sapling. When that was done she knelt by a groaning Fili. 

“Bastard” He grumbled, hands clasping at his stomach. 

Belle pulled his hands back to take a look at the wound but could not see much in the darkness of the night. 

“Did you kill him, Belle?” Fili asked her with a shaky smile. 

“No. I believe he is in shock. He is losing blood rapidly.” She told him. Her hands were covered in blood as she tried to assess his wound. 

“It is no use. I am going to Valhalla.” Fili told her with a proud smile. He brought his bloodied hands up to her face and cupped her cheeks. 

“Sorry to disappoint but you are certainly not going tonight.” She growled making him chuckle and then hiss at the pain in his abdomen. “It is deep but I don’t think it cut any organs. Can you walk? We need to get help.” 

Fili shifted and attempted to stand. He was on his feet but swaying heavily do to the pain and blood loss. Fili clutched at his stomach holding in his own organs. He leaned heavily on Belle as they stumbled out of the forest and towards the main hall. They made it near three hundred feet from the entrance of the main hall before Fili passed out. 

“Help me! Help me, please! Tauriel! Kili! HELP!”  Belle screamed in English. 

She ran towards the doors just as they burst open. She saw Tauriel come out holding a dagger eyes searching for her friend. The red-haired woman’s jaw became near unhinged when she saw Belle covered in blood stumbling towards them. Kili was behind Tauriel when she stopped abruptly, he near crashed into her shorter frame. 

“Fili! Please. Help him!” Belle pointed behind her to where Fili lay face up on the ground. 

Kili screamed his brother's name and ran towards the blonde. Belle and Tauriel ran to the other side and looked at his wound. His entire front was soaked in blood. Tauriel lifted his tunic spotting the eight-inch slice. 

_ “ _ _ Ní mór dúinn a fháil dó isteach ionas gur féidir liom a leigheas air (We need to get him inside so I can heal him.)” _ Tauriel barked. 

Belle quickly translated for Kili. The dark haired brother called a few men over to help carry Fili into the building. Belle could hear Dis screaming her son’s name and wailing. A large hand gripped her arm tightly and whipped her around. 

_ “ _ Did you do this _? _ ” Thorin growled in Norse, before looking her over. He noticed the cuts to her chest, her ripped dress exposing far more of her than he ever thought he would see and the bruising on her that was beginning to start. 

“It was a man. I tied him to the trees.” She stuttered pointing in the direction of the treeline. 

Thorin turned around and ordered a few men to collect the attacker. “His name is Bolg” Belle said. 

She watched as Thorin stiffened and then began to curse colorfully. When the man came into view, carried by four men, he was unconscious. But Belle’s reaction was not dependent on him being conscious. She remembered the feeling of the sword gliding through his abdomen, the squishing sound it made as the blade tore through muscle and organ. Belle felt bile launch in her throat once again and couldn’t keep it back. She fell to her hands and knees and puked up everything she had left in her stomach. When she was done losing her food, large warm hands picked her up and set her on her feet. Belle felt delirious, she couldn’t feel her limbs as she was pulled forwards towards the main hall. 

Before they entered Thorin looked down at her once more, then did something that shocked her out of her stupor. He removed his large fur cloak and settled it on her frame before bursting through the doors. Belle followed dumbly behind and shrunk back in fear as the screams of Bolg rang through the structure. Gyda stopped in front of her and pulled her towards a seat, settling her down beside Ori and his brother Dori. 

Belle’s eyes became as round as saucers when she registered what was happening. Bolg was being tortured. He was being held up by two large men by his arms while Thorin held a hot knife to the man’s wound. The action filled the meeting hall with the smell of burning flesh and curdled blood. 

“W ho sent you? ” Thorin asked as he pulled away the knife. 

Bolg spit at Thorin not willing to answer. Thorin quickly punched the man in his gaping wound. Bolg‘s scream was inhuman as his body registered the pain.

“W ho sent you ?” Thorin asked again. 

“ The Dragon”  Bolg said through clenched teeth . 

“ Smaug? ”  Thorin asked bewildered. 

“ Já.” Bolg’s body sagged in the arms of the men holding him up (Dwalin and Nori).

“ For what? ” The Jarl asked. 

“ For her. He wants his wife dead .” Bolg said around a mouth full of blood. The crimson liquid dripped down his chin and onto his shirtless chest. 

Thorin shook his head confused and lifted his ice blue eyes to meet with Belle’s emerald ones before turning back. “ why?”  Thorin growled.

Bolg laughed loudly, the sound distorted by the amount of blood collecting in his lungs and leaking out of his mouth.  “She is a threat in your hands. The Dragon has plans for you, Thorin Thrainson. You will all burn. Your people will be ashes upon the ground.” 

Thorin rose the knife and glided it across Bolg’s neck. 

Belle bit back a scream as the life left the man’s eyes. She felt herself grow sick once more but reigned it in. Thorin was barking orders to dispose of his body in the woods for the creatures to find. The Jarl cleaned his dagger then walked to his throne. 

Belle looked around wildly for Tauriel but could not see her. 

“She is in the Jarl’s longhouse healing Fili alongside Sigrid” Gyda whispered into her ear. 

Belle relaxed ever so slightly at the news. She knew Tauriel had done her fair share of healing back in her home. Tauriel had told her once that her people were known to consider her healing that of magic. The redheaded woman had scoffed at the idea but right now, Belle hoped Tauriel’s people were right. 

“Belledonna.” Thorin’s voice vibrated off the walls. “Come forward.” He told her in his native tongue

Belle was shaking as she stepped towards the throne. Thorin’s fur cloak still resting heavily on her shoulders. 

“Tell us what happened” Thorin ordered. He was a frightening sight. He had blood splatter on him, his knuckles were bathed in the crimson liquid and he wore a furious expression. 

Belle opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to find the right words. 

“Speak woman!” Thorin screamed. His ice blue eyes boring into hers.

“I-I-I went outside to get air. I stood by the ocean when he came up to me” Belle said in Norse. She stumbled over her words trying to remember the proper words so she could be understood. “He said his name was Bolg Azogson.” 

A murmur ran through the hall at the full name of the assassin. Belle’s emerald eyes flicked up to Thorin. She saw that he was clenching his fists angrily, the bones threatening to pop out of the skin. 

“Do you know him?” Thorin asked her. 

Belle shook her head before answering. “I have never seen him before tonight.” She answered firmly. Thorin seemed to believe her and motioned for her to continue. “He told me Smaug sent him here to find me. But not to take me back with him, mind you, but to kill me.” She whimpered slightly on the last words. “We fought. He hit me and dragged me to the woods. He was going to…” She trailed off letting everyone get the idea. But that was not good enough for these heathens apparently. 

“Force himself on you?” Thorin asked. 

“Yes.” She answered as tears sprang into her eyes. “Fili showed up before he could. Bolg hit me in the stomach and then hid before Fili could see him. I tried to warn Fili, I swear I did!” Belle said frantically. “Bolg was too fast he cut Fili...And...And...I'm so sorry.” Belle sobbed openly falling to her knees in front of Thorin. “I stabbed Bolg before he could cut off Fili’s head.”  The hall was quiet except for Belle’s sobs. 

“You stabbed Bolg to protect Fili?” Thorin said in disbelief. 

Belle looked up surprised. “yes.” She whispered. 

“Why?” Thorin looked to be positively baffled by her response. “You could have let Bolg kill Fili, then kill Bolg and escape.” 

“Why would I do that? I would never want Fili dead.” Belle was just as baffled at Thorin’s reasoning as Thorin was at her own. 

“Why? He helped take you from your homeland, keeps you prisoner, why protect him?” Thorin leaned forward in his throne fascinated by the little woman. He was not the only one. Everyone’s eyes were riveted on the conversation.  

“He is nice to me” Belle said quietly. 

The entire room was silent until Nori burst out laughing. “He is nice to you?” He gasped between chortles. Everyone joined in after that, except for Thorin and Gyda. The room's laughter was not one of a teasing sense they were all truly bewildered by her reasoning. It was not the way of their people. 

Thorin was leaning forward in his seat staring intently at her with his calculating gaze. She felt bare to him even though you could barely see her frame due to his large cloak.  He stood from his throne silencing everyone abruptly. “If my nephew’s story matches that of yours I will allow you to live. If he dies tonight taking his story with him, so should you.” Thorin growled. 

Belle felt her knees beginning to shake. She was grateful she was already kneeling on the ground or else she was sure she would have fallen. Thorin stomped out of the back of the meeting hall leaving the crowd to slowly disperse. 

“Come on up,” Gyda said as she brought Belle to her feet. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” The auburn-haired woman said.

* * *

 

Gyda led her out of the meeting hall and towards the heated springs. She stopped only momentarily to grab her husband and a change of clothing for Belle from her own home. Belle was too numb to put up much protest or do much more than follow on Gyda’s heels.  When her feet began to be too heavy for her she heard Gyda speak rapidly to her husband and then Belle was lifted in the air. She fought feebly against the man holding her but it was no use. Dwalin was at least three times her size and there was no way she could get out of his grasp. 

“It’s alright, little queen.” He told her in Norse making her stiffen.  

Belle was acutely aware of the amount of caked blood on her person, she reeked of the metallic scent and she wanted it off. When they reached the pools she was still too flustered and exhausted from the ordeal to care much. She shed her clothing and stepped into the springs without waiting to see if Dwalin was turned around. 

Belle tore at her ruined shift that lay beside the tub and created a cleaning rag for herself. Gyda handed her a bar of soap and the girl scrubbed at herself. She had not realized she was sobbing and scrubbing hard enough to make herself bleed until Gyda gently took the rag from her hands and began to wash Belle softly. 

“It is going to be alright” Gyda whispered to her. “Fili is strong, he will live. And even if he didn’t Thorin would not kill you. There are some who would not let him” her voice rang with emotion. Belle understood the words without needing to be said,  _ “I will protect you”.  _ The little English woman thanked her softly but continued to weep into the water. 

Having been thoroughly washed Gyda pulled Belle out of the spring and began to rub her town with a drying cloth. She pulled a simply shift over Belle’s head then a woolen dress. The tawny haired woman only stood there dumbly as Gyda did all the work. When her cuts were cleaned and bandaged and a pair of boots were on her feet she was led back towards Thorin’s home. 

Dwalin pushed open the door and immediately left her side to go to Fili’s room. She could hear groaning and what sounded like a muffled scream. Belle rushed on tiny feet towards Fili’s room.

Fili lay on the bed face up, with a blonde woman at his head whispering into his ear, while Kili held his brother’s legs and Tauriel poured what appeared to be alcohol into his wound. The blonde Norseman had a wad of fabric in his mouth that he was biting to keep from screaming. Dis was praying beside him and holding his hand tightly. 

Tauriel pulled what looked to be a needle and thread from a small tray beside her and then pierced the tattooed skin of Fili’s abdomen. Like she was sewing a garment she wove the sliced skin back together. 

Belle heard a roaring in her ears as she watched the blood escaping the sides of Fili’s torso. His screams were only slightly muffled by the fabric in his mouth and the smell of alcohol and blood invaded her senses. Belle's world tilted on its axis then went black.

* * *

 

Belle awoke to something soft under her face and the distinct smell of musk and ocean spray. Belle opened her eyes unsure of where she was. Looking around the darkened room gave her no clues. She rose from the bed barefooted and stepped around the room. Her heart beat impossibly fast when she noticed that she was on an upper floor of a longhouse. She had never been to the upper floor of the Jarl’s home but she was beginning to think that perhaps she was in the very man’s bedroom. She padded towards the stairs when she heard voices coming from below. They were angry voices but it was obvious they were trying to keep quiet for their tones were hushed. Belle, using her silent feet, crept down the stairs. She made it down the first three steps before the wood below her creaked loudly. The three voices down on the lower floor quieted for a moment. Belle held her breath not willing to move a muscle. It felt as if an eternity passed before the beings below began to speak again. 

“Thorin, you can not kill her if Fili does not live.” Belle recognized the old raspy voice of Gothi Grey. 

“Why not? I am the Jarl. She is more trouble than she is worth.” Thorin growled. 

“That is not true, Thorin” That voice was Dis Belle thought. 

“Trust me.” Gothi Grey’s voice was angry, impossibly so. Belle felt her hair stand on end at the ice in his tone. 

“Why?” Thorin sounded like a child pouting. 

“He practically raised us, Thorin! Gothi is the only father I have known. I believe you, Gandalf.” Dis said with conviction. 

Belle shook her head in confusion. _‘Who is Gandalf? Is there a fourth person down there?’_

“Thank you, child” Gothi Grey said to Dis softly. 

“You had a father, Dis! His name was Thrain. His death was ordered by the husband of the woman who sleeps above us now!” 

“She wasn’t even alive then! Do you truly believe that she willingly married him!? Have you not been listening to her conversations with Kili’s woman!?” Dis roared. 

Belle sat back stunned. She had never noticed the dark haired woman when she spoke with Tauriel of Smaug, she hadn’t even been speaking Norse when she did so…

“Do you see the fear in her eyes when you speak of selling her back!? She hates him. I would be willing to bet all my gold that she would kill him herself if able!” 

“I am Jarl! I will do as I…” the sound of a hand striking a cheek was heard throughout the home. 

“Dis? You would dare…” Thorin began again but was quickly cut off by another slap. 

“You may be the Jarl but I am your sister and I will pull you from your halfwit horse when needed. And now, brother mine, it is needed. The English woman will be of use to us. Think why Smaug wants her dead.” Dis gave a moment of silence before pushing forward. “All men are daft” Dis grumbled. “ She knows too much!” She said in an exasperated tone. 

Belle thought about that for a moment. Dis was right, Belle did know more than Smaug would have ever liked. She was of the curious sort and would rifle through his documents. She knew secret ways into any of his castles that she was sure Smaug didn’t even know about. Belle knew the shores that were the least guarded, she knew how many men he posted in the various forts around his lands. She knew when he had trading shipments coming and going. She knew of his contracts with other kingdoms. She knew entirely too much. 

The three beings downstairs let Dis words sink in. “We could use her…” Thorin whispered. 

“No.” Gothi Grey said firmly. 

“What do you mean no?” Thorin and Dis said together. 

“You will use her as bait. She will be disposable to you.” the older man voiced his unfiltered thoughts. 

“And why do you care?! What is she to you old man!?” Thorin roared. 

“I know not what you speak if. It is the gods…” Gothi began. 

“It is not the bloody gods! They do not care for her as you do! What. Is. She. To. You?” Thorin said between clenched teeth. 

“It is none of your concern…” Gothi tried again his voice rising with Thorin's.

“It is my concern! I am the leader of these people. I deserve to know why she is protected by you and if it will continue! Why do you protect her?!?” 

“She is Adamanta of Wessex’s kin! Daughter of her first born, Belledonna Alva Birgitt.” Gothi snarled back. 

_ “Fokk (fuck)”  _ Thorin whispered in shock. 

The room was silent as the information sunk in. Belle could feel the change of emotion that ran through the open space. It had started as anger and fury but with Gothi Grey’s words spoken the room was left with only guilt and tension, confusing the tawny-haired girl immensely. 

“I’ll get you a strong ale” Dis whispered sympathetically to her brother or to Gothi, Belle was not sure.  


	9. Gandalf/Gothi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit of a tear jerker, so grab your tissues.  
> Also, there are mentions of underage sexual activity and torture in this chapter.  
> I hope this answers some questions and unfolds the plot a little more.  
> Thank you all for reading this fic. :)

Gothi Grey now old in his age had seen his fair share of the world, but his favorite view was one he could only see in his mind. It was the image of a short English girl with honey-colored curls blowing in the wind and a bright smile on her youthful face standing on the shore waiting for him to return from a raid. Gothi, formerly known as Gandalf, had been raiding since he was thirteen, traveling to distant lands with strange people and great wealth. He enjoyed the different lands, had enjoyed his fair share of their women too but his heart had always rested on the shores of Wareham outside of Wessex. That is where young Adamanta resided. She was a tiny slip of a young woman. Her head had barely come up to his chest, though he was quite large even for his people as she was tiny for her own. When Gandalf was on the ship headed towards other lands he always counted the days until he would see his _Kanína_ again _._ Gandalf had lovingly given her the nickname because of how small and quick she was. She had wrinkled her tiny nose at the name but he knew she secretly loved it, it made her feel special and loved. His attention was the most she ever received for she was the youngest of seven children and the strangest of them all. Adamanta was often found in the Norse settlement outside of Wessex traipsing around. She had little fear and was loved by many of the Norse people for that. Gothi thought back to the happy times he had with the little woman.

* * *

 

August 793 A.D.

_(Gandalf-Thirteen / Adamanta-Twelve)_

At the age of thirteen, on the cusp of fourteen, Gandalf had just come back from his first raid. They had raided the lands far south and had come back with many treasures. The lone large structures on the shores they had raided had been so ill prepared that the raiders did not have to barely lift their swords. What had surprised Gandalf was that there was only men with strange haircuts wearing robes of brown living in the large ostentatious structures. There were no women in sight, confusing the raiders but they did not think on it much when they saw the amount of gold relics within the buildings. The men in the dwelling had no weapons of any kind and had cowered in fear when Gandalf and his companions had stormed their structures. It was an easy raid, too easy, there was none of the excitement Gandalf had expected. They had returned in record time with an obscene amount of gold making the young Gandalf exceedingly rich for one his age. He had given the money to his single mother to help keep the home running as well as help feed his little sister. He was the man of the house, had been since his father died in the raids two years earlier. Gosta had been a great warrior and a noble man. He had died shielding one of his fellow raiders from a flaming arrow. Gandalf shook off the sadness for the loss of his father, it was no sad thing to die in battle. Gosta was in Valhalla now and there was happiness in this fact. To die in battle was one of high honor.

Gandalf trudged through the underbrush of the forest looking for wood to help get them through the oncoming winter. It was going to be a cold one, not near as cold as the winters in their northern homeland, but cold all the same. A small squeaking noise had Gandalf turning swiftly and pulling his chopping ax. What he saw was a small flash of honey hair peeking out from behind a tree.  

 _“Hver fer þar (Who goes there)?”_ Gandalf yelled into the near silent forest. His eyes stayed locked on the little human attempting to hide behind the large tree.

 _“koma út og ég mun ekki drepa þig (Come out and I won’t kill you). Halda áfram að fela_ og _ég mun (continue to hide and I will)!”_ Gandalf roared.

He was trying to scare the being behind the tree, if his eyes were seeing correctly he believed it to be a small child. He did not want company right now and if he could scare off the child that would be best. But the being did not react to his words. On silent feet, he crept in a large circle around the other side of the tree until he could see clearly that it was a young girl. Her dress was disheveled and her curly hair was full of leaves. She had not taken notice of him standing behind her. She peeked around the tree looking for him but didn’t see him. The small girl stepped out from the tree obviously searching for him where he had previously stood. She made a full circle before her eyes caught sight of him, arms crossed over his chest smirking down at her. To her credit, she did not scream; she only squeaked and tensed her entire body.

 _“Af hverju ertu að njósna um mig (Why are you spying on me)?”_ Gandalf asked.

When the girl shook her head at him and pointed to her ears he finally understood, she didn’t speak Norse. He should have noticed that she was not one of his people, she wasn’t dressed like one of the girls from his village. She was wearing a silk dress and flimsy shoes, not the woolen dresses and sturdy boots Norse women wore.

“Why are you spying on me, little girl?” he asked her in English this time. It was essential to speak the language of Wessex to be able to trade with the Saxon people. He had learned in his eleventh year how to speak the English language.

“I wasn’t spying on you. You flatter yourself. And I am not a little girl.” The girl said in the strange Saxon accent as she threw in an eye roll for good measure.

“Do I?” Gandalf couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips at her courage. She was talking back to a young man over a foot taller than her, who was holding a very sharp weapon.

“Yes. Why would I be spying on you?” She crossed her arms over her little chest and popped her hip out.

Gandalf decided he had had enough of her sass and it was time to get her to go away. He sauntered over to her slowly. Her light green eyes became wide the closer he got towards her. Her nostrils flared in fear and she hugged her arms to her chest a little tighter. Gandalf circled her frame slowly taking in every detail of her without saying a word. He had to hold back a chuckle when he saw the goosebumps break out all over her visible skin. When he was finally back in front of her, he lifted his sword and put the tip under her chin.

“Little girl. I suggest you go home, swiftly. The Norse lands are no place for a fragile little Saxon girl.” He tapped under her chin with the flat side of his sword.

“I am not little or fragile!” She growled and slapped his sword down.

Gandalf’s eyebrows shot up to his blonde hairline and chortles bubbled up his throat at her ferociousness. He dropped the tip of his sword to the dirt and leaned on the hilt while he tried to catch his breath. The girl looked like she was fighting laughter as well. She had a small smile on her face and laughter dancing in her eyes.

“What is your name?” Gandalf asked, suddenly intrigued by this little human.

“Adamanta. What is yours?” She asked him extending her tiny hand for him to shake.

“Gandalf.” He told her while his large hand engulfed hers. He may have been young but he was large for his age. He was frequently thought to be near seventeen with his height and strong build. Gosta was the largest man of the village by near a head, he was always called a giant in good humor. So it was expected that his only son would be near as tall or just as tall as the giant blonde man once was.

“Are you lost?” Gandalf asked Adamanta.

“I’m not lost.” She scoffed. But Gandalf did not miss the small shift of her eyes to the left, a sure sign of lying.

“Oh really?” he asked.

“Yes, really. I am simply taking an evening walk.” She said proudly, puffing out her little chest.

“Hmm. I see. Well, I will let you get to your evening walk, Adamanta. Good luck getting home before dark” He told her as he turned on his heel and began to walk the other direction. He counted his paces betting against himself that she would last five before calling out to him. He was truly surprised when she didn’t call out to him until he was twenty-five paces away.

“Wait!” She yelled and came running towards him. When he turned she looked just like a little bunny in her once white dress and disheveled hair hopping over fallen branches and large rocks. “Okay, I’m lost.” She whispered looking down at the ground.

“And what would you like me to do about it?” Gandalf asked her with a cocky brow raised.  

“Well considering we are friends, maybe you could be a friend and help me get home.” She looked at him under her thick dark lashes.

“Friends?” He was confused. Gandalf had never seen this girl before near twenty minutes past. How could they be friends?

“Well yes! Of course.” Adamanta said with a wave of her hand. “We exchanged names and had a good laugh together. We are friends.” She said it like it was an obvious thing.

“That does not make us friends.” Gandalf scoffed at the little girl’s reasoning.

“Of course it does!”

“Uh. no. You must not have very many true friends if you consider that the start of a friendship.” Gandalf could tell he had hit a nerve when the little girl’s eyes reflected hurt. He didn’t know why but he wanted to nut himself just for making her sad. “It is going to be dark soon Adamanta. There is no way you will be able to find home in the dark and it is too dangerous for you to go alone or even with just me.” He was not prepared for the tears that began running down her cheeks when he mentioned not being able to take her home. It felt like his heart was being smashed by Mjölnir as he watched the tears cascade down her dirty cheeks.

“Will you stay with me?” She asked in such a tiny voice that he could barely believe this was the same girl that had slapped his sword away earlier.

“No,” he said and watched as her face crumbled. He hurried to soothe her fears. “You will come home with me and I will take you to your home in the morning.”

When she smiled it was like he had seen the sun rise for the first time. He swore his heart stopped then started again faster than Thor’s chariot rides across the sky. Gandalf jerked backward when he felt her little hand clasp his.

“Thank you,” Adamanta whispered.

Gandalf shook off the stupor he had entered in when she held his hand and began to pull them through the trees towards his home. He gathered some wood in one arm on the way back. Adamanta silently refused to release his hand so he had to carry the wood with one arm. He felt silly for the joy that he was feeling at her touch.

Adamanta chattered the entire way to the house about nothing and everything at once. When he caught sight of his home on the outskirts of the village his heart began to speed up. He wondered what his mother would say or do. Brynhild was not the friendliest to outsiders. He prayed for his mother to be accepting of the little girl. He did not wish to have to sleep out with the goats alongside her if his mother turned her away.

Gandalf had not realized his companion had begun to shiver until they were near the back door. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the chattering of her teeth. He pulled her along faster towards the back of the house dropping the wood beside the back door. Adamanta breathed an audible sigh of relief when they entered the warm longhouse.

“Ma’” He called out.

Gandalf heard his mother’s reply from deeper within the home. He pulled the now silent girl towards the center of the home where his mother was sitting near the fire cooking. His little sister Hildie was dancing around the fire being the little savage she always was. Gandalf felt Adamanta move behind him still gripping his hand in a death grip. He chuckled ever so slightly at her fear making his mother look up with a confused glance. Brynhild's sharp eyes caught the sight of white skirts and honey colored curls peeking out behind her tall son.

 _“_ _Hvað hefur þú fært heim (what have you brought home)?”_ Brynhild's voice was flat, not giving her son any idea of her feelings.

 _“_ _Þetta er Adamanta (This is Adamanta)._ ” Gandalf pulled the tiny girl from behind his back, letting his mother get a good look at her. _“_ _Hún var glataður í skóginum (she was lost in the woods). Hún býr í Wessex (She lives in Wessex).”_

Brynhild rose from her crouch by the fire and walked closer to the girl. “You are far from home for someone so small.” She said in a deeply accented English. “Will your mother and father not wonder where you are?”

Adamanta looked down at her tiny ruined shoes. “No. No one will look for me tonight. There is a big feast at the castle tonight, everyone will be too busy to notice I am gone.”

Gandalf looked at his mother and saw a glint of sadness in her eyes at the girl’s tale. “A wee girl like you? How could they not notice?”

“I am not wee. I am twelve years old!” Adamanta said with fire. She immediately turned red and looked back down at her feet in embarrassment.

Brynhild pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. “Okay, twelve-year-old Adamanta. Why would your mother and father not notice you gone?”

Adamanta turned her pale green eyes up to Brynhild’s dark blue ones. “I am the youngest of seven. The feast is tonight, everyone will be deep into their ales. No one will notice. I have been gone longer than one night without them noticing.” Gandalf felt his stomach churn at the thought. If Hildie went missing even for more than a few hours his mother would send out a search party.

“Well, you are welcome here, Adamanta” Brynhild said with a soft smile. “Are you hungry?”

Adamanta looked up at Gandalf as if looking for an answer. He shrugged not knowing why she was looking at him. Just then her stomach grumbled loudly making his mother chuckle.

“Come, I will feed you.” Brynhild led them over to the fire where Hildie was entertaining herself. “Hildie, This is Adamanta. She is Gandalf’s friend.”

Adamanta looked up at Gandalf and raised her honey colored brows as if to say _“See I told you we were friends”_. Gandalf rolled his eyes at her antics and removed himself from her side to help his mother serve up their stew for dinner.

“Halló!” Hildie said not stopping her spinning.

“What are you doing?” Adamanta asked his sister.

“Dancing!” Hildie said without stopping her movements.

“Oh…” Adamanta said softly and a bit confused.

Hildie stopped only for a moment to grab at Adamanta’s hands and then begun to spin the slightly older girl around with her. Gandalf couldn’t help the laughter that arose in him when he saw the uncomfortable look on her face.

 _“Hún er að minnsta kosti hálft daga ganga frá kastalanum (She is at least half a days walk from the castle_ ) _”_ Brynhild said to her son. Gandalf nodded his blonde head at his mother’s words. “ _Það veldur mér áhyggjum að hún var ein í skóginum (It worries me that she was alone in the woods). Horfa út fyrir hana, sonur (watch out for her, son)”_

Gandalf made a sound of disagreement in the back of his throat. _“Ég er ekki markvörður hennar. Ég mun taka hana aftur á morgun og aldrei að sjá hana aftur (I am not her keeper. I will take her back tomorrow and never see her again).”_

Brynhild openly laughed at her son. _“Við sjáum til (we'll see)"_

Gandalf was going to tell his mother there was nothing to “see” but she called the girls over for dinner. They ate quickly with little talk. Brynhild was astounded at the small amount of food the girl would eat. His mother kept telling the girl “eat more” or “you are too skinny”. It was clear Adamanta was astounded by the amount of food Gandalf had consumed. She told him he must have a hollow leg making everyone laugh loudly. When dinner was finished Adamanta helped him clean up and then Brynhild was ushering them all to bed.

She gave Adamanta one of Hildie’s night dresses to wear before sending them to bed. Adamanta had gaped at his mother when she told her she would be sharing a bed with Gandalf.

“He will not hurt you,” Brynhild said firmly. It was a promise to Adamanta as well as a warning to her son. Gandalf being only thirteen had never lain with a woman, of course. He had seen it done many times but it was not something he was going to partake in anytime soon, especially not with Adamanta. She was a child.

Gandalf shed his shirt and climbed between the furs of his bed while Adamanta stood awkwardly unsure what to do.

“Come.” he told her patting the spot beside him in the small bed.

She walked slowly and slipped in between the furs laying face up.

“It gets cold here,” Gandalf told her while he piled another fur over her form. “We are closer to the sea than your home.”

Not sure what else to say the two laid there until exhaustion pulled the two friends under.

The next day Gandalf borrowed his friend, and fellow raider, Thrain’s horse to escort Adamanta back to the castle. The trip was short but filled with chatter and laughter between the two new friends. Once they reached the castle Adamanta hugged Gandalf close and bid her new friend farewell.

As the blonde young man rode towards his home he thought that would be the last time he saw Adamanta of Wessex. He was wrong, very wrong.

* * *

 

_September 793 A.D_

_(Gandalf-Thirteen / Adamanta-Twelve)_

“Gan! Wait up!” Adamanta yelled from a few paces behind him. “Your legs are much longer than mine.”

Gandalf stopped and looked towards the heavens for patience. “Stop calling me that!” He growled.

“No. I like it. I think it fits.” She told him as she caught up with him.

“Whatever you say, _Kanína,_ ” Gandalf told her as he kept walking towards the water.

“Why do you keep calling me that!?” Adamanta was exasperated.

“It means little bunny. _I like it. I think it fits_.” the blonde boy said in a poor imitation of her voice.

Adamanta grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop. She tugged on his hand until he looked at her. “Okay. If you like it then I like it.”

Gandalf chuckled and pulled her along towards ocean. When the two friends reached the shore Gandalf helped the honey haired girl into the small skiff before pushing off the shore. He jumped in beside her and the two spent the rest of the day catching fish. They were just about to row back into shore when Adamanta misstepped and fell into the water. Gandalf began to laugh uncontrollably waiting for the girl to pop up out of the water. His laughter died when she didn’t surface, he ripped off his tunic and kicked off his boots before diving into the water. Gandalf swam deep into the water until he caught sight of her green dress floating in the sea. He wrapped an arm around her waist and swam to the surface. He lifted her into the skiff before dragging himself in. Adamanta coughed up water and eventually had to lean over the side of the boat to vomit seawater from her belly. The two lay on the bottom of the skiff, staring into the clouds, chests heaving until Adamanta looked over at her blonde companion.

“Gan, can you teach me to swim?”

Gandalf couldn’t help the startled laugh that came out of him. His laughter made Adamanta burst out laughing as well. Her voice was a little hoarse due to the seawater ingested but Gandalf was sure he had never heard a sound more beautiful in his thirteen years.

* * *

 

December 793 A.D.

_(Gandalf-Fourteen / Adamanta-Twelve)_

Gandalf dragged out of bed and hurried about completing his chores. He had training with Prinsinn Thrain, Fundin and Grîon in the morning then he needed to help his mother make repairs to the home, then it would be time for his birthday celebration. He absently wondered if Adamanta would be there. It was winter and there was snow upon the ground. He worried about her riding a horse, by herself, for hours in the frigid cold.

The blond boy didn’t have long to think of it before it was time to go train. He pulled on his ragged cloak and trudged out the doors. When he reached the large hall they would be sparing in he shed his cloak and began to warm up with Thrain. They two swung their swords at one another working on their forms. More of the young men that would be raiding the next year stepped in to begin sparring as well or just to watch. Gandalf heard the bets of those around them being laid until a distinctly feminine voice bet some sort of jewelry on him. He was momentarily distracted giving Thrain a clear shot at his face. Gandalf recovered soon enough but was distracted not long after that by the sound of arguing.

“There is no way he will win. Gandalf may be a raider but I could beat him.” A cocky voice said. Gandalf mentally rolled his eyes. He knew that voice. It was Erikk, bastard son of Threon. The redheaded boy was a cocky arse that Gandalf would love to knock down a few pegs.

“Yes, he would! My best friend Gan would kick yer arse!” Adamanta’s voice rang clear throughout the Hall. Gandalf had never heard her swear before and it startled him.

“Your best friend Gan?” Erikk laughed loudly and mockingly, making Gandalf grind his teeth. He only had half his heart into the sparring session with Thrain and his friend knew it. Thrain had slowed down his attacks as well to listen in on the argument.

“What do you know of fighting, little girl?” Erikk laughed.

“I am not little!” Adamanta had said in an icy voice.

“You are a wee thing. Won’t be worth much more than a bed warmer when you grow. A smart mouth such as yours will be put to good use.” Erikk spoke lewdly.

Gandalf had had enough. He shoved Thrain backward dropping his sword in the process and turned to attack Erikk when a war cry and then the smack of flesh hitting bone was heard. Gandalf turned to see Adamanta cradling her fist while Erikk covered a bloody nose with his hands.

 _“Tik (bitch)_!” Erikk’s voice was muffled by his hands covering his nose and mouth but Gandalf did not need to hear more. He slammed the boy against the wall.

 _“Aldrei kalla hana það (Never call her that)!_ ” Gandalf screamed and slammed the boy's head against the wall with impressive strength.

Erikk glared up at Gandalf with disdain “

" _Þú ert að fara til hliðar við utanaðkomandi, enskur stúlku, en þitt fólk (You are going to side with an outsider, an English girl, over your own people)?”_

Gandalf dropped his hand and walked over to Adamanta. He threw his arm around her shoulders _“Eins og hún sagði að við erum góðir vinir. Það þýðir að hún er undir vernd minni. Þú vanvirðing hana aftur ég mun senda þig til Hel. (Like she said we are good friends. That means she is under my protection. You disrespect her again I will send you to Hel.)_ ” The blonde took his sword from where Thrain was offering it to him and marched out of the hall, arm around Adamanta’s small frame.

When they had reached his longhouse and they were inside it’s warmth Gandalf unloaded on the girl.

“You can not do such things Adamanta!” he roared.

“What things?” The girl asked while rubbing her sore hand.

“You can not start fights with men twice your size!” he growled rubbing a hand through his shaggy hair.

“He insulted you! You are my friend, I won’t let anyone talk that way about you.” Her light green eyes lit with conviction.

Gandalf took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration until he had calmed “ _Kanîna_ , please don’t do that again. Let me handle it.” He sighed.

The honey haired girl seemed to think of it for a moment. “No.” She answered simply.

Gandalf stared at the girl flatly waiting for her to change her answer when she did no such thing he shook his head and walked out the front door to collect some snow. He balled it up, placing it into a rag then walked back inside to sit beside his friend. He placed it on her knuckles, she hissed at the contact but didn’t make any more noise.

“Don’t fight with your fists again for me. Aye?” He asked her.

She rolled her eyes but eventually nodded her head. “I got him good though didn’t I, Gan?”

The blonde young man laughed and nodded his head. “Yeah, you did, _Kanîna_.”

Later in the evening, his family ate a dinner of his favorite deer stew, Adamanta decided not to go home stating that she was sure no one would miss her.

“Oh! I forgot!” She cried and ran towards the back of the home. The honey haired girl came trudging back with what looked like a leather satchel.

“What do you have, Manta?” little Hildie asked

Adamanta held out a small parcel to Gandalf. He gave her a questioning glance before taking it and opening it. Inside were four pastries, at least he thought they were pastries, he had never had one himself but he had seen the English eat them.

“They are berry tarts, for your birthday! I had them made for you.”

Hildie, being of only eight and having little manners snatched one of the pastries and brought it to her lips. “Mmmmm! Brother, they are wonderful!” she crowed.

Brynhild admonished her for stealing her brother's treats and then talking with her mouth full. The blonde young man handed each member in the room one of the tarts and they all enjoyed them happily.

Soon it was time for bed and Brynhild led Hildie up to their shared bed while Gandalf and Adamanta fell onto his pallet.

When they were both comfortable in the bed Gandalf grabbed Adamanta’s bruised hand and brought it up to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to her sore knuckles. “Thank you for the birthday sweets.” Gandalf could feel her shrug her tiny shoulders.

“That is what best friends do, right?” she asked him.

“I think so.” He said with a small chuckle.

“I'll be honest. I have not had many friends so I don’t know.” Adamanta told him.

“Why is that? How could anyone not want a friend like you?” Gandalf asked.

A small sniffle reached his ears and he turned on his side to look at the honey haired girl. “I am strange. At least that is what people at the castle say.” She whispered.

Gandalf wrapped her in his large arms giving her a hug. “I don’t think you are strange and even if you are I like you this way.” After a few minutes of silence, the blonde young man spoke again. “ _Kanîna_? May I ask you a question?”

“Yes.” She answered in a sleepy voice.

“How are you able to stay away from home without notice?” It was a question he had wondered since the day they met. The honey haired girl turned up at least once a week since that point in time and would on occasion stay a night or two.

“You know I am the youngest of seven children?” Gandalf nodded. “I was unwanted, I guess. Mum died after giving birth to me. Father remarried and now has a new young pregnant wife. My brothers are too busy with their own lives to pay me much mind so I slip away and no one takes notice. The maids may ask where I go but I am the daughter of a high lord, not a princess. They don’t care much what I do as long as I am not gone for too long. But I truly wonder what is too long. How long would they go without coming to find me?” She asked. Gandalf knew it was not a question she wished to be answered.

“Your brother's though, do they not care to find you? You said they are involved in their own goings-on but surely their little sister is someone they should be protecting."

Adamanta was quiet for a moment. “They blame me for Mum’s death. She wasn’t supposed to have any more children but then I came along and she died.” The girl sniffled again. “My brothers also find me strange, like everyone else. They find it odd that I like to be outside. That I want to play in the woods or be near the sea. ‘ _It isn’t proper Adamanta. You need to be working on becoming a wife_.’” The girl deepened her voice to try to sound like a man making Gandalf smile. “I don’t want to be just a wife or push out babies the rest of my life. I want to do something...exciting” Adamanta whispered into the dark.

Gandalf thought of that for a moment. He understood what she was saying, of course he did. He went raiding did he not? That was as much excitement as you could have. He had taken the life of a man, there was a thrill in watching the light of life fade from a man’s eyes. Adamanta could never experience something like that. She was an English noble-woman, her only duty in life by English standards was to be a bed slave, have children and sew. The blonde young man holding Adamanta shivered at the thought of how horrible an existence that was.

“Gandalf…” Adamanta began.

“Hmm?” He hummed.

“Before I am forced to get married will you help me find excitement?”

Gandalf didn’t understand why his stomach lurched at the thought of her being forced to marry and he wouldn’t fully understand it for another few years. So for now he answerd her with a simple:

“Of course. What are friends for?”

* * *

 

April 794 A.D.

_(Gandalf-Fourteen / Adamanta-Thirteen)_

Gandalf fidgeted with the hairpin in his pocket. He was traveling to Wessex with a group of traders and merchants to the castle. When he offered to help Fundin and his father, Farin, with their goods he had had ulterior motives. He wanted to find Adamanta. He knew it was her birthday today and hoped he would be able to give her his gift on the very day of her birth instead of when she could next escape to visit him.

The castle market was large and crowded. Gandalf felt anger claw at him when he saw the way women hugged their babies close as they passed him as if he would eat their children. It made him roll his eyes. The English men hugged their women close afraid the Norsemen would snatch them. Gandalf knew, as well as every other Norsemen in their settlement, that they were to leave the English in Wessex alone. It was part of the agreement Thror had made with King Richard the Coward. Thror had rode up on the beaches with thirty ships packed with warriors and demanded the land closest to the sea. Richard agreed with the stipulation that the Norse people protect the English of Wessex from other raiders and not harm his people. A deal was struck and now here they were trading with the English.

A flash of honey hair bounced through the crowd making Gandalf laugh. He knew what was coming and opened his arms waiting for the little female. Adamanta launched herself into his arms hugging him tightly. There were whispers around them about how improper she was to be hugging a heathen in public.

Gandalf turned and growled lowly at the gossip fiends making them skitter away.

“You are here!” she crowed happily when he set her onto her small feet.

“Aye. I brought something for you.” He told her with a wink of his emerald eye.

Adamanta’s clapped and jumped up and down energetically. She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the side of the castle where it was less populated.

“Why did you bring me something?” His friend asked once they were alone.

“It is your birthday is it not?” He began to worry that perhaps he was wrong or misheard her when she told him her date of birth.

“Well, yes.” She said confused. “But why would you bring me a gift for my birthday?”

Gandalf chuckled at her confusion. “Because it is your birthday. It is a celebration.”

“But I am a woman...” Adamanta said as if it had not been obvious.

“Well. I would say a wee girl, not yet a woman.” Gandalf said playfully earning him a soft punch to his muscled stomach.

“I am not wee.” She said with a small chuckle. “You are just a giant.”

“Hmm. That I am.” He pulled the pin wrapped in fabric out of his pocket and handed it to her. “For you.”

She accepted it into her small hands and unwrapped it reverently. When the hairpin was fully visible Gandalf looked up at her waiting for a reaction. Tears sluggishly slipped out of her eyes and down her round cheeks.

“Do you not like it? I can make you a different one…” Gandalf said in alarm, hands out as if he could somehow heal whatever wrong he thought he had done.

“It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.” She whispered never taking her eyes off the pin. She stroked the carved bone pin with reverence before turning her eyes on him. “Thank you. I love it” She smiled brightly at him, eyes still swimming and launched herself into his arms once again.

Adamanta hugged him as tight as her little body was able to. He lifted her off the ground when his back began to protest being hunched over. Her little feet dangled off the ground by near a foot high. When he finally put her down she asked him to help her put it in her hair. He wound her curly locks, like he had seen his mother do on her own hair, into a bun and locked it into place with the hair pin. He was quite proud of his work. He had begun carving into the deer bone in January when she had told him when her own birthday was. The carvings on the pin were reminiscent of the waves of the ocean she loved so much but could never be close enough to. He knew she wished she lived on the coast as he did, but she was stuck living among her own people.

“Dirty little mouse!” A male voice called from behind them. Gandalf watched as Adamanta went rigid at the words.

The blonde Norseman turned and looked at the short plump young man sauntering towards them. Adamanta looked down at her feet at his approach. He had the same light green eyes as her and a darker shade of her honey hair making Gandalf realize this must be one of her brothers.

“What are you doing with a heathen?” Her brother hissed lowly and grabbed at her arm roughly.

Gandalf had not realized that he growled at the man until he turned to look at him with slight fear in his eyes. The blonde young man smirked at the realization.

“Don’t you know that they rape English women?” her brother growled lowly.

“William. Stop it. Gandalf is my friend.” She hissed back and tried to remove her arm from his tight grasp.

“Friend? A heathen. Please. They don’t even speak like actual humans. All they can understand is grunts at one another, like animals.” William said in a pompous tone. Gandalf was about to speak up and inform the pompous little pig that he did in fact understand him, when Williams hand shot out and forcefully pulled the pin out of Adamanta’s hair. She whimpered when it ripped out some of her hair strands.

“What is this?” William asked.

Gandalf had his hand on his sword ready to run the boy through.

“It was a gift from Gandalf,” Adamanta said as she tried to get it out of her brother's grasp.

“A gift? Whatever for? Is he sweet on you? A heathen with a heart. What a humorous notion.” William chuckled mockingly

“It’s a birthday gift!” Adamanta said quickly.

“A birthday gift? You are a woman. It is the evil ways of pagans to celebrate women’s birthdays.” William scoffed and raised the pin high above his head keeping it away from his sister's grabbing. Gandalf had had enough of being insulted by this tiny English teen and was not liking the way he was treating Adamanta either. Using his superior height Gandalf plucked the pin out of Williams grasp with ease startling the boy as if he had forgotten Gandalf’s presence. The Norse young man handed the pin back to Adamanta then stalked towards a now back peddling William. When William's back was pressed against the stone wall firmly and Gandalf was much closer than comfort, standing a full head taller than the English teen, Gandalf gazed down at him with his fiercest scowl, something his mother called his “war face”.

“You touch what is hers again, and I will take what is yours” Gandalf looked pointedly down at the young man’s groin and then back up into his eyes.

William nodded dumbly and tried to skitter away before Gandalf whipped out a hand and grabbed the teen by the collar and slammed him back up against the stone wall. “Do you understand my words? Or are they too much like the grunts of animals?” He sneered down at William. Adamanta’s brother shook his head indicating he understood Gandalf and tried once again to skitter away this time Gandalf let him. The blonde Norseman laughed to himself when he noticed the darkening of fabric running down William's leg as he fled.

Once again his arms were filled with tiny honey-colored curls. “Thank you.” She said again and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

 

August 795 A.D.

_(Gandalf-Fifteen / Adamanta-Fourteen)_

Gandalf stood at the hull of the longship as they rowed towards the shores of Wareham. His keen eyes spotted his mother and sister waiting on the shores for them. He waved a hand over his head in greeting. He smiled widely at them but it didn’t reach his eyes because there was one female that owned his heart missing from their group of welcomers.

“Any other premonitions for us before we set foot on land, Gothi?” Thrain asked as he thumped Gandalf on the back.

“Do not call me that.” The blonde fifteen-year-old growled.

“Oh come now, Gothi fits perfectly” Fundin added. “You have a gift from the gods. Embrace it”

Gandalf shook his head softly. “It is not a gift from the gods. It is just…”

The blonde young man didn’t know what to call it. He had anticipated enemy attacks before they came. He had advised Sigfred on only allowing the enemy to see half of their men. The young man had told his leader to set up the shield wall and allow the English to tire themselves out by trying to break the wall before the other half came out of the woods from behind and slaughtered them all. It had worked, amazingly so. Gandalf had then advised his leader on which settlements he believed would bend to their will without the need to fight. They would demand Danegeld, which would put even more gold in their pockets without having to raise a sword and Gandalf was able to predict which settlements would pay handsomely. He was never wrong, not even once which had now deemed him the nickname Gothi, meaning priest or seer.

He didn’t finish his sentence because a flash of honey curls caught his eyes on the horizon. He finally felt as if he could breathe again.

“Ahhh. Adamanta is here to welcome him. He will no longer hear anything we say.” Thrain stage whispered to Fundin. Their two dark heads pressed close.

“Hmmm. Yes. Do you think he will show her the pleasure tricks he learned while away?” Fundin asked.

Gandalf felt his face heat as he thought of what he had learned while out on the summer raids. He never wanted Adamanta to find out he had done such things with another woman. She may only be his friend but he felt a heavy pit settle into his stomach at her reaction to his newest knowledge.

“So Gothi, are you going to give her a lesson or two?” Fundin asked with a cocky smirk accompanied by a thrust of his hips.

The blonde young man whipped around and grabbed his friend by the throat. “Tell her and I will gut you.” He growled.

Thrain and Fundin both raised their dark eyebrows before accepting his words. “Okay. We will not tell her, but how long do you think you will be able to keep your newfound manhood a secret?”

Gandalf didn’t answer because he felt that “as long as possible” was not an answer that would go over without chortles. They were soon pulling the longship to shore and unloading their treasures, then it was time to greet their families. He hugged his mother first, kissing her on her forehead. Nine-year-old Hildie was next. She asked him what he brought home for her in the same breath as telling him she was glad he was home making everyone laugh. When he got to Adamanta she launched herself into his arms, holding on with all her strength as he lifted her from the ground. He wrapped his large sinewy arms around her. In the two years they had known each other he had grown near three inches and gained at least two stones of muscle. Adamanta had gotten a more womanly figure. Her hips had rounded out some and her breasts had nearly doubled in size gaining her much more attention from the men around her making Gandalf exceedingly angry.

“I missed you so much.” She whispered in his ear.

“I missed you too, _Kanîna,_ ” Gandalf said as he ran a large hand down her tawny curls.

When he slowly lowered her down to her feet she refused to let go of him. He chuckled and held her tightly. “I thought you were never coming home,” She told him softly.

“I will always come home to you” He whispered back.

When she pulled away from him she had the brightest of smiles gracing her plump pink lips. “Promise?” she held up her pinky.

He rolled his eyes and locked pinkies with her, still finding her promise rituals strange even all these years later. They locked pinkies then pressed lips to their own fists, pinkies still locked. When they pulled back she surprised him by pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He was now the one sporting a bright smile. He threw an arm around her shoulders, then his mother’s shoulders. “I'm starving.” He told his mom making Brynhild laugh loudly.

“It is a good thing Adamanta brought home some rabbits for dinner.”

Gandalf looked down at his friend in surprise. She shrugged in response. “I practiced my snares while you were gone.”

He pressed a kiss to her temple “I’m proud of you, _Kanîna_. But I don’t think you can eat the rabbits.”

“Whyever not?” She asked in that haughty tone he missed so much.

“I believe there is a law written by your god against eating your own kind.” He jested earning himself a slap against his large chest.

“That was a horrible joke.” She chuckled. “You are out of practice.”

“I guess I am going to have to hang around you more, hmm?” He asked.

“Precisely.” Adamanta beamed up at him.

The next night was the feast celebrating their haul. He had invited Adamanta and she graciously accepted, but she refused to go wearing her English clothing. She dragged him to the market earlier that day to purchase a dress that would fit her. It was a child’s dress but she didn’t much mind as long as she would fit in. When Gandalf caught sight of her his knees felt a little weak. She was wearing a dress made by his people. It was purple dyed wool, with dark purple ribbon on the hems and neckline. Half of her honey-colored curls were swept up in his hairpin he had given her for her thirteenth birthday. The other half of her hair was cascading down her back in beautiful tight curls. He wanted to bury his hand in them. He shook off the thought and held out his hand for her to take. They walked hand in hand with his mother and Hildie to the great hall. When they entered the ale was already flowing and the party had begun. He found the women in his life good seats before getting ale himself and walking up to Thrain and Fundin.

The ceremony began with King Thror speaking of the success of the raids. He spoke of their achievements then spoke about him directly. When Thror announced his success during the raid all of his fellow raiders raised their glasses and shouted “Gothi!”. The hall broke out in snickers and while he shook his head and raised his glass in acknowledgment.

It was then announced that tonight would be the tattooing ceremony. Thrain, Fundin and him were getting their first tattoos to record their accomplishments.

Gandalf chose to have the rune of Tyr tattooed on his chest. He removed his shirt and laid still, not showing any pain, as the needle pierced his skin time and time again until the large rune was complete. His chest was wiped down with alcohol then he stood. After feasting beside his men and Adamanta it was time to sleep. He was near dead on his feet as they stumbled back to his home. His mother and Hildie had left some hours earlier but Gandalf and Adamanta had wanted to stay longer.

“Are you not cold?” Adamanta asked him looking at his shirtless chest longer than appropriate for friends.

“Hmm. No. Ale warms the belly.” He told her with a shrug.

She shook her head at his slightly slurred words and took the lead on the way back to the house. When they were within, Gandalf laid on his back truly exhausted. Adamanta shedded her outer dress quickly and cuddled below the furs. She rested her head on the tattoo free side of his chest.

“Why did they call you Gothi?” she asked.

He shook his head and then launched into the story. When he was done Adamanta was giggling beside him. The vibration warmed his belly more than the ale ever could.

“I think I like it better than Gan.” Adamanta said and looked up at him with those light green eyes he could never say no to. “Can I call you Gothi?”

Gandalf hated the nickname when Fundin and Thrain had said it but coming out of her lips he liked it. He told her yes and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Gothi then. Have any predictions for me?” She asked him with a cheeky grin.

The blonde young man thought for a moment. “Hmm...You are going to get your first kiss in the near future.”

Adamanta’s eyebrows shot near up to her hairline. “How soon?” she asked in a breathy voice.

Gandalf didn’t answer, instead, he pressed his lips softly to hers.

* * *

 

May 796 A.D.

_(Gandalf-Sixteen / Adamanta-Fifteen)_

Gandalf wiped the tears from Adamantas eyes as they stood on the beach.

“I will be back once summer ends.” He told her firmly.

“What if you are not, Gothi?” The nickname had stuck with Gandalf and even Adamanta had taken to calling him by it, as did everyone else. The only ones who didn’t were his mother and King Thror. He had hated it at first but now it was just who he was. He accepted it and moved on.

“I will always come home to you.” He whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers.

Adamanta raised her chin while snaking a hand to the back of his neck. She pulled him down into a heated kiss that left them both wanting. This was not their first kiss, nor their last, but it was the most heated to date. Gothi had told her he would not go further than kissing until she was near marriage age.

 _“Gothi!_ _Það er kominn tími (It is time)!”_ Thrain yelled from the boat.

Gothi pressed one more kiss to his honey-haired woman’s lips. He was afraid that if he looked at her once more he would never leave. With long strides, he walked across the shore to the dock and hopped into the longboat. He turned to watch his mother, Hildie and Adamanta huddled on the shore. He raised a hand above his head as Adamanta did the same. She opened her mouth and shouted towards him.

The wind carried her words to his ears “I love you!”.

* * *

 

September 796 A.D.

_(Gandalf-Sixteen / Adamanta-Fifteen)_

Gothi laid back in bed his arms full of tiny English woman. The summer raids had been successful, bringing back with it immense wealth and new trade routes. Gothi had been excited about their success but it was no secret he missed home. He missed Adamanta. His fellow raiders had mocked him for it but Gothi knew that they were hurting for their women just as much, apart from Fundin for his woman was with them. Brenna was a shieldmaiden, had been since the year previous. But Fundin had paid her no mind during that time. She had been a skinny girl with barely any muscle last year. But this year she had filled out, grew four inches and gotten breasts. Gothi couldn’t deny the girl had some truly magnificent ones but he would be lying if he said he lusted after them. His thoughts were all consumed by Adamanta. When they had finally come home she had been waiting where he had left her as if months had not passed. Her honey curls were whipping around her face in the sea wind. Her green dress flowing out behind her. But her smile is what he would remember for all the lonely years to come. It was bright, stretching from ear to ear. Her white teeth showing proudly surrounded by plump pink lips. The boat had not even fully docked when he was out of it and running to her side. He had launched her into his arms kissing her passionately.

“I love you” He told her. The entire raid he had thought of a way to tell her. Maybe he would take her to the waterfalls or perhaps the tidepools she loved so much. But when he saw her face he couldn’t wait any longer.

Now near a month later it was a regular phrase used between the two.

Adamanta had started to come to their settlement less and less. Now that she was of marriage age her father and step-mother had begun to pay her more mind. They were looking for suitable matches much to Adamanta’s distress.

This was how a sobbing Adamanta had ended in his bed this night. He had pulled her close and let her cry into his broad chest.

“I don’t want to marry another.” She whispered once the sobs had subsided.

“Oh? And who would you like to marry instead?” Gothi had jested though his chest was so tight he feared he would not get the words out.

Adamanta’s tiny had slapped at his chest as she chuckled lightly. “You. You big oaf.”

“Hmm. That does sound nice doesn’t it.” He whispered into her hair. His thoughts ran rampant with thoughts of Adamanta as his wife. Her round with his children. Building her a longhouse that would put all others to shame. Covering her in furs, silks, and gold.

“Did you hear me?” Adamanta asked him.

“Hmm?” Gothi was deep in his daydream when she had been speaking. He was too tired to open his mouth up for a better response. It had been a long day of harvesting the last haul as well as winter-proofing the home and stables.  

“I said I don’t know how it would work but I want it so badly. My father has picked a husband for me.” She whispered.

“When are you to marry him?” He asked, voice rough.

“The summer after my sixteenth year.” She sighed loudly. “I have known him since childhood. He is a strange boy.”

Gothi tightened his arms around her small form and moved her up so her little frame was lying directly on top of his. At sixteen, nearing seventeen, he had grown impossibly tall. He was the giant everyone expected him to be. Gothi towered over enemies striking fear into them without the presence of a weapon. He was heads taller than most of his people. Fundin and Thrain were the only ones who neared his height but even they fell a few inches short. He was broad for his age as well, his adult form was sure to give his father’s former size a run for his coin. But Gothi never felt so large as when he was with Adamanta. His little love had not grown much in the way of height since when they had first met, she was maybe three inches taller. But she had filled out into a beautiful woman. Her hips had widened, her waist had stayed much the same and her breasts had grown. She was the most beautiful hourglass he had ever seen.

“We will figure it out, _Kanína”_ He told her softly. He pressed a kiss to her lips once again and was delighted when she deepened the kiss. His large hands skimmed up her sides loving the warmth he could feel coming through her thin shift. Gothi had groaned loudly when he felt her pebbled nipples brush against his shirtless chest. The two were in a battle of tongues and teeth.

Gothi knew he needed to slow down or put a stop to this if he wanted to be able to sleep without having to relieve himself.

“ _Kanína,_ we need to stop.” He said gruffly.

Adamanta pulled herself up so she could straddle his hips. He moaned rather loudly when her center brushed against his hardness through their clothing. “Why?” She asked with that devilish grin he had loved since the first time he saw her.

Gothi sat up, pressing his chest to hers while his arms came around her form and cupped her firm behind. “Because…” He pressed a kiss to her swollen lips forgetting the rest of his excuse when she rocked her hips against his. “Because...If we don’t stop now I won’t be able to control myself.” His whisper was barely audible.

“Then don’t,” Adamanta said with a shrug and more movement of her hips.

“ _Kanína...”_ Gothi said in way of warning. “What if you ended up with child?”

Adamanta pressed another heated kiss to his lips. “Your mother started me on a nightly tea before you left on the raids”

Gothi tried to contain the wince at the thought of his mother having the foresight to plan for this but he was glad. Adamanta took Gothi’s silence for something it wasn’t.

“I don’t want it to be Gerontius who takes my innocence.” She whispered against his lips. “I don’t want it to belong to someone else. I want it to be you. I want this to always be yours.” She had begun trailing kisses down his neck while she spoke making it hard for him to concentrate on her words. “Please, love?"

Gothi couldn’t take it any longer. He quickly flipped her onto her back and gave her what she wished for. He took her slowly and lovingly, attending to her needs before his own. When she had begged him for release he gave it to her before chasing after his own. Afterward they laid together, naked, spent and fully in love.

“You will never marry another” Gothi declared in a whisper.

Adamanta turned her pale green eyes up at him. “What are we going to do?” She whispered.

“We are going to start planning.” He told her with conviction.

* * *

April 797 A.D.

_(Gandalf-Seventeen / Adamanta-sixteen)_

Gothi and Adamanta began their planning with a little help from their friends and his family. They could not stay in the current settlement without the possibility of starting a war. So it was decided that they would return to his uncle’s settlement, where Gothi had been born. His uncle was the Jarl and they would be welcomed with open arms. Gothi was an experienced raider, an excellent strategist and word had spread that he was something of a seer. He still refuted those rumors at every chance but if it helped him and Adamanta find a home of their own he would keep his mouth shut this time.

They had planned to flee in the next month until Thror had called upon him to lead a small group of ships north to retrieve a gem he desperately wanted. There had been tales of this gem spreading through the lands. It was said to be held by King Saruman in the north, he was willing to trade it for gold and furs. The entire venture would take three weeks roundtrip. They could still leave in May but it would not be the first week they had planned. They would just need to push their escape back by one week.

Gothi had wanted to turn down the order of his king but he could not. The extra gold he would be getting on this voyage would be enough for them to purchase an entire farm, animals and all, in his uncle’s settlement. So he said goodbye to Adamanta in the most ancient way possible. He made love to her the entire night before. Pressed a kiss to her lips in the morning on the shore and promised her he would be back within three weeks time to whisk her away and marry her as they had planned.

He pressed a final kiss to her lips, slipped his pendant for protection over her head and said the words he had always said to her before he left. “I love you and I will always come home to you.”

Gothi kept his promise but when the trade turned out to be an ambush and Gothi was captured he did not return when he was supposed to. In the prison of Sauron’s lands Gothi was subjected to torture that had cost him his eye. He was sure he would lose his life in that dungeon but it was not deemed so by the Gods. A rescue came in the form of a Sauron’s illegitimate daughter named Nis. She had fallen in love with Thrain who was also in the dungeon beside Gothi. Nis had killed her father in his sleep and broken Thror’s warriors from the dungeon in exchange for passage to their lands. Thrain did her one better and asked her to marry him when they got there. Gothi had to be helped to the boat much to his chagrin. He could not see properly, his body was riddled with infection and he was weak. If he had not clung to the image of a smiling Adamanta in his mind he was sure he would have died long before they burned out his eye with a white-hot knife.

Gothi knew time had passed but he did not know how much time until he stumbled onto the shores of Wareham to be met with only his sister and his mother.

“Where is she?” He asked in a gravely voice.

His mother’s eyes welled with tears and his sister looked away from him. “You have been gone six months Gandalf.”

His mind whirled with that information. Six months? He knew more time had passed than he thought but six months? He fell to his knees and wept for the first time in years. He did not cry when he was being tortured, he did not cry when he had lost his eye, but now he wept openly at the loss of his _Kanína._

His mother helped him to their home and began to work on healing his wounds. Gandalf grabbed Hildie’s hand and pulled her down to his face level.

“Did they take her?” He asked roughly.

Hildie shifted her dark blue eyes to the floor but nodded her head. “She stayed here, hoping that perhaps your ship had just delayed until the end of May. But her...father came looking for her with a lot of men. They took her from here.” Hildie swallowed her tears and rubbed a hand on his forehead. “We all thought you were dead.”

Gothi wept until he fell into a deep sleep. His dreams were plagued with memories of the torture he had suffered except it was Adamanta being tortured. He awoke screaming and sweating calling out her name. These dreams would continue for years to come.

* * *

 

June 800 A.D.

_(Gandalf-Twenty / Adamanta-Nineteen)_

It had been three years, two months and one week since Gothi had seen his _Kanína._ He knew the name of her husband, at least he thought he had. It had taken him a full year after his return to be able to heal correctly then be able to fight again. He had to relearn how to wield his weapon and shield with one eye. He was ashamed to say that he fell into despair for some time. But a swift knock to his head from his mother and a stern scowl from Hildie had him shaping up. When he was well enough he set off to find his _Kanína._

He found her in a castle near the sea farther south than he had expected her to be. His stomach lurched when he heard the shouting of children in the garden. He had scaled the wall hoping to be able to take a peek without being seen. There was his _Kanína_ as he had seen her in his dreams. She was round with child with another running around her legs. She was chasing the little blonde girl with bright emerald eyes. He felt as if _Mjölnir_ had been dropped on his heart as he registered the features of the little girl. She was clearly his blood. Her hair was the same shade of blonde as his, she had his emerald eyes and the deep dimples when she smiled. He choked back a sob when she ran towards Adamanta letting loose a Norse warcry.

“Odin owns you all!” the little girl screamed raising an invisible sword.

He was about to make himself known when a man came stepping out into the garden.

“Dada!” The little girl roared and ran towards the man.

"Belledonna!" He caught her in a sweeping embrace and raised her above his head with a large grin. Adamanta stood back from him smiling and rubbing at her stomach.

Gothi dropped from the wall and began to weep against it. His love, his _Kanína_ was happy, she had a family. She had a husband with land, a castle, his babe in her belly. He was a ghost to her and he stood without a chance against all Gerontius could give her. Gothi walked away from her that day, his heart ripped from his chest to remain as a bystander to her happy little life. All Gothi had ever wanted for Adamanta was happiness and she looked truly happy. She had moved on from him and showing himself now would change her life. She would never choose the one-eyed Norseman over her settled English life and family. So he walked away from her, he let her believe he was dead, that he was gone from this earth so that she could live her life by the sea with Gerontius and their children by her side with him watching from the shadows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Birthday celebrations for Christian individuals were considered Pagan until the 4th century when they changed their minds. After that, it was only the noble males that celebrated their birthday's on the particular day of their birth. Christian women's birthdays were never celebrated in medieval times by Christians.  
> -Marriage age in the 4th to 15th century for women was between 14-18, some women were as young as twelve when they were married off.


	10. Fili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a day late. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. It is the beginning stages of Fili/Sigrid.

Fili awoke to immense pain. He could feel it blooming from his stomach and radiating outwards. He cried out slightly, eyes still locked in darkness. 

“Shhh. Relax” the voice of an angel told him. His people did not much believe in angels but he knew the Saxon's did and he quite liked their description of the ghostly winged figures. “You are still healing, Fili.” 

A hand brushed his and he grabbed for it. The hand was softer than he had expected, he thought perhaps it was Belle’s but her hands were smaller than that of the hand clutched in his. He fought to open his eyes but they were so heavy. He tried to move his arms but the pain tripled in strength at the movement making him writhe. 

“Fili, stop struggling.” The voice said above him. Her voice was soft yet firm. 

“Tauriel!?” the voice shouted. The sound rang in Fili’s ears making him groan. 

Fili vaguely heard light footsteps moving into his room then cold hands were upon his stomach. It felt amazing for the burning of his skin. 

“You will be still” Tauriel’s stilted Norse came to his ears. 

“I think he opened some of his stitches!” The angel said above him. 

_ “Damnú air (Damn it)!”  _ Tauriel growled. “Kili!” 

He heard his brother's heavy boot tread running towards him then the sound of his heavy breathing. “What?” Fili could practically hear the happiness radiating off his brother at Tauriel finally speaking his name aloud. 

‘ _ Fucking bastard’  _ Fili thought when he heard the happiness in Kili’s tone. 

“Hold,” Tauriel said and put her hands on Fili’s shoulders then his legs. Fili felt his brother’s hands on his shoulders holding him down, then smaller hands on his leg holding it steady. 

“Be still” Tauriel growled then began to move. The pain of his skin being pierced over and over again was immense. His flesh was so sensitive that it felt like he was being stabbed by a tiny fire poker over and over again. He cried out in anguish but the hands on his leg and shoulders only tightened when he growled for it to stop. The sewing of his inflamed skin did stop but then something was poured over it making him scream in pain. When the pain became too much he allowed the darkness to swallow him into sweet oblivion.

* * *

 

Fili opened his eyes to the sound of a female speaking to him in English. He shifted his eyes towards her without moving his head. He was too afraid that the throb thrumming through his body would intensify if he moved even a little.

“I am just so confused. Why would who my grandmother is be so shocking? Thorin has been strange since that time. He still says he is going to kill me if you don’t wake up but I don’t think that is true because he has not been as...angry?” Belle whispered as she stared at the ceiling.

Fili realized she was talking to herself and not expecting an answer from him. But he tried to answer anyway. “Yes” he tried to say but it ended up making very little sound. He was sure she had not heard him because she continued to speak for a moment before she stopped and snapped her emerald eyes towards him. 

“Fili!? Oh, bless the mother! You are awake!” She practically screamed making him wince. “Would you like some water?” 

He moved his head ever so slightly and was correct in his assumption that if he moved his pain would make one Hel of an appearance. 

“Tauriel?!” Belle called out frantically. 

Moments later the redheaded woman came into view. She looked sleep tousled and pissed. In that moment he feared the smaller woman. He knew she was a warrior, a killer. One could recognize that in another, but she was especially frightening while she was the one healing him. 

“Hurt?” she asked him.

“Yes,” He said quietly. His throat felt as if he had tried to eat all the sand on their shores. 

“Oh! Water.” Belle said and bustled from the room only to return with a tankard of water. She gingerly lifted his head and helped him sip the water. 

“ _ nach bhfuil an iomarca, Belle (not too much, Belle)”  _ Tauriel warned. 

Fili wanted to tell the redhead to “ _fuck off_ ” but he was a little indisposed a the moment and he wasn’t sure his brother would protect him against Tauriel. He laid his head back on the feather pillow and tried to control the pain that was starting to build. 

_ “Tauriel, Tá sé i bpian. Cabhair dó  _ _ le do thoil  _ _ (Tauriel, he is in pain. Help him, please)”.  _ Belle begged in that strange tongue of Tauriel’s. Fili recognized it as the language of the island’s south where Tauriel had been taken from. 

The redhead turned her eyes towards Belle’s, Fili was amazed to see the hazel orbs soften when she gazed at the tiny English woman. He knew they were friends by necessity but what he saw there was love. Tauriel nodded her head and stepped out of the room. 

“Where is she going?” Fili asked through clenched teeth. 

Belle brushed the sweaty hair from his forehead with her cool hand making him sigh happily. “She is getting you something for the pain.”

After a few moments, Tauriel stepped back into the room empty handed. Fili was about to growl at her when a familiar head of blonde hair stepped into the room. 

“Hello, Fili” Sigrid whispered with a small smile. “I brought something for the pain” she told him softly. She passed the cup that was in her hands to Belle and the girl helped lift his head and pour the liquid down his throat. 

“It is willow bark tea and valerian root. It will take the edge off.” Sigrid's soft voice spoke. It was then that Fili realized that she was the angel from earlier. He felt his chest heat at the thought that she had been here to help heal him. He had heard that in Bard's settlement she was a talented healer but he had never thought on it much, he was always too distracted by her beauty and ample breasts.

“Is there anything else you need?” Sigrid asked him as she lightly touched his leg. 

Fili took a long moment to answer. He wanted to tell her to please stay and talk with him. He was trying to find a charming way to say it without sounding weak when Belle spoke up. 

“Oh. Uh Tauriel, would you mind helping me with something?” Belle said as she jumped to her feet. The redhead gave her a strange look and began to argue with her in the language of the islands. Belle said something that made the girl look between Sigrid and him then make an “o” with her mouth before stepping out of the room with the English girl at her heels. 

“They are not subtle are they?” Sigrid said finally breaking the silence. 

Fili chuckled but that soon turned into a pained groan when the wound on his abdomen fought his movement. 

“Oh! I am sorry” Sigrid said with a small smile. “I will try not to make you laugh”.

“Thank you.” He told her with a grateful smile. 

The two blondes sat in awkward silence for a moment. 

“So how long are you…”

“What happened to…” 

The two chuckled at how they had spoken at the same time. Fili gesture for her to go first. 

“What happened to you?” she asked. 

“Sword across the belly.” He told her quietly. 

“Well, I can see that.” She said with a small chuckle. “I mean why did it happen?” 

“I was trying to help Belle” Fili whispered. 

“The English girl?” Sigrid said confused. 

“Yes.”

Sigrid sat back and seemed to be deep in thought at his answer. He took this as his moment to ask her his own question. “How long are you to stay here?”

Sigrid turned her gray eyes on him. “Well, I was supposed to leave with my father's men tomorrow. But I was asked to stay and help heal you through winter. You have a healer here but his hands are full with the men of the village. Tauriel is a good healer but she does not speak our tongue well enough yet. I believe if we work together you should be well soon.” 

Fili’s heart soared at her words. She was staying through the winter, this would give him the time he desperately wanted to get to know the beautiful blonde haired woman beside him. But for now, his eyes had begun to droop. 

“Ah, the valerian root has begun to set in. Let it pull you under, Fili” her voice became distorted as he fell into a deep sleep once again. His dreams were filled wth angels resembling Sigrid.

* * *

 

The days following went much the same as his body attempted to heal. The only worries they had now were that of infection. It was on the fifth day of his healing that his uncle stepped into the room and excused Sigrid from his side.

“Uncle,” Fili said in way of greeting. 

“Fili.” Thorin sat down heavily beside his blonde haired nephew. “You know why I am here, aye?” 

Fili nodded his head. “Aye. It wasn’t Belle.” He told him firmly. “This was Bolg, Belle protected me.” 

Thorin nodded his head slowly. “I didn’t believe she could have done this to you.” The raven haired man said after a long pause. “She is meeker than a mouse.” 

Fili chuckled then winced in pain as his wound reminded him he could not, in fact, do such a thing. “You would be surprised, Uncle. She fought back against Bolg. I believe would have killed him had you not stolen that honor.” Thorin shook his head at his nephew with a small smile on his normally gruff face. Fili grew serious before speaking again. “She saved me, uncle. Belle could have easily left me there so I could enter Valhalla and escaped herself. But she did not. She near carried me to the hall.”  Fili wondered what was tearing at Thorin. He could see the older man scrub at his face with his large hands. It was something of a nervous tick the older man had. “You are much too hard on her uncle. She is not evil as you suspect her of being. She is not like Smaug, she was forced to marry him.” 

Thorin raised his hand halting his nephew’s speech. “I know. I have spoken with Gothi Grey as well as your mother. I will be kinder to the little woman.” 

“I hear you have been telling her you are going to kill her still” Fili said staring down his raven haired uncle. 

Thorin smirked before answering. “Aye.” he became serious as if remembering something before answering. “I will not continue to say it any longer. 

Fili nodded ever so slightly, then a thought came to him. “Where is she sleeping?” 

Thorin’s cheeks took on a strange reddish hue. “With me, for now. But not for long.” He answered. 

“Uncle, you have not humped her have you?” Fili asked worriedly. He understood that Belle was a prisoner, she was a bargaining chip for them but in the weeks she had been with them she had become much more. She had become a friend to the blonde Viking. 

“No!” Thorin practically yelled. “No, I have not touched her...intimately.”  

“Why are you acting strange, uncle?” Fili asked. His uncle’s ice blue eyes were darting around the room as if looking for listening ears. His hands were fidgeting worse than Nori’s and his cheeks sported a blush. 

Thorin stood abruptly and walked towards the doorway and called for Sigrid then turned back to his blonde nephew. “I am not acting strange. Heal well, nephew.” The large Jarl walked out the doors leaving a confused Fili in his wake. 

“Fili?” Sigrid’s sweet voice floated to his ears. An involuntary smile came to his lips at just hearing her voice. His heart beat quicker when she came into view. Her blonde locks were pulled up in a pin, apart from the stray curls that had escaped and lay beside her ears. She wiped her hands on her apron and came towards him. She placed a hand on his forehead testing for temperature. He watched her closely as she gazed into his eyes looking for something he did not understand. 

“Alright, you are not too warm. Just slightly probably because of your healing flesh. Tauriel truly does have a healing gift.” Sigrid said as she went to his side table and began to pour him water. "I do not believe you would have lived without her strange healing hands. Her ideas are...odd but are working. She has a gift from the gods" Sigrid said in wonder before shaking her head and collecting herself.  Sigrid helped him drink slowly then began to leave the room.

“What lead you to healing?” He asked blurting out the first question he could to keep her from leaving his side. 

Sigrid turned towards him with a small smile. “May I sit? This may take a while” She said pointing to the chair beside his bed. 

Fili nodded enthusiastically, he was happy she was willing to sit and speak with him. 

“Well, Mother died after Tilda was born.” Sigrid began. “Tilda is my little sister” she explained. 

Fili had seen the youngest daughter of Bard Girionson. She was the spitting image of Sigrid just a smaller version. “There was a complication with her birth and the blood never stopped flowing. Healers could not get to our farm in time and father was gone on a raid. I always felt that if I had known more of healing I could have saved her.” Sigrid said softly.

Fili reached out a hand and grabbed hers softly. Her gray eyes snapped up towards his and a small smile appeared on her face. “I was eleven at the time, Bain was eight. Mother lived one day after the birth, that was it. The healers made it there in time to help us burn her. Tilda lived off of goat milk for her first year, bless that animal.” Sigrid said with a fond smile. “Da returned within two moons. It was good to have the help. I asked him if I could further my healing and he agreed. I began my training right away and here I am.” 

Fili had known Sigrid was lovely, compassionate and gentle. But he had no idea she was so strong. “Eleven is young” he said lacking anything else to say. Normally he was better with words. Not as good as Kili but normally he was better than this, he blamed the injury. 

Sigrid giggled and nodded her head, hand still clasped in his. “Yes, it is. But it made me stronger to lose my mother and raise my siblings. Mother is in Helgefjell, living the life of a queen." 

Fili understood this. Women who died in childbirth were considered royalty, they were celebrated more than any warrior that fell in battle. Birth was a battle that men could not fight and it took a strong woman to survive it. Those that died during birth were lifted up to Helgefjell where they could live a life of peace and happiness, it was what they deserved and no one would argue that fact. Fili had never witnessed a birth and he prayed that one day he would get to watch as his wife brought his child into the world. It is a high honor to watch life be brought to this world. 

"I was Tilda’s only mother until last year when father remarried,” Sigrid spoke again, pulling Fili out of his musings.

“Who did he marry?” Fili had not known that Jarl Bard had remarried. 

“‘ _ The Master’s _ ” wife after he killed the man.” She said easily. Fili took an easy breath. With Belle, if he had said such things she would have been horrified then asked millions of questions. He loved the little English woman as if she were his kin but it was nice to be around a woman that understood his people. “That is how he became Jarl. It would not do for me to spill the secrets of my land but I feel like you can keep them. Can’t you Fili?” She leaned forward looking deep into his ice blue eyes. 

He could feel his body reacting to her closeness and he wished that he were not injured. “Your secrets are safe with me” He whispered. 

“Father and Oda had been sleeping together before Da killed “The Master” and took his Jarldom. Oda hated “The Master” She was given to him by her father as a gift. She sought out Father after she heard of his hatred for "The Master", it rivaled her own. Father killed him not truly for his Jarldom but for Oda’s hand. Father never wanted to lead, but you know the rules.” She told him with a secret wink. 

Fili tried not to chuckle at her words, it always hurt when he laughed but he couldn’t help it. He let out a small chuckle then regretted it immediately. “Aye. I know the rules. Kill the Jarl and take his place.” 

“I am sure you have thwarted many attempts on your Jarl’s life yourself, have you not?” Sigrid asked. 

Fili remembered them, they were far and few between. Thorin was feared immensely, by all. He was a strong warrior from good bloodlines with a temper that matched the god Thor he was named after. “A few,” he answered her question. “Do you like Oda?” 

Sigrid sat back in her chair still gripping Fili’s hands softly in her own as she thought. “I do in many ways. She loves my father and my father loves her. Their love is not as great as his and my mothers, their love was saga worthy." Sigrid smiled softly in memory of her parents love. "But Oda is kind and Tilda loves her.” 

“But?” Fili asked. He could see the blonde holding back from him. 

She gave him a rueful smile before answering. “But I am jealous at times. I was Tilda’s mother and now she has a new one. I was Father’s shoulder to lean on and now he has Oda. Bain looks to Oda for permission instead of me. It bothers me, to be replaced.” Sigrid took a large breath and let it out noisily. “I have never told anyone that.”

Fili rubbed his thumb over her knuckles softly. “You may tell me everything you wish. I will keep all your secrets.”  

Sigrid laughed lightly and thank him. The two moved on to lighter topic and Fili learned a great many things about the girl he had been infatuated with since he had first seen her. He learned that her mother had been a great shieldmaiden but that Sigrid did not wish to follow in her footsteps. She wanted to heal people not cause them harm, no matter who the people were. He learned that she missed being a mother figure to her two siblings, that all she wanted in life were children. He learned that her favorite food was wheat and hazelnut pudding, that she hated the smell of rotgut and that she would only drink ale in small doses because she did not like to lose control of herself. Fili learned that her best friends were former thralls on her father’s land that had purchased their freedom recently and fled for home, leaving a lonely Sigrid behind. Above all else, Fili learned that he liked Sigrid, a lot more than he should for only having had a few conversations with the girl. When it was time for him to rest she pressed a hand to his forehead, but slowly that had drifted until her fingertips on his lips was the only thing he could feel. 

“Goodnight Fili” She whispered and left his room for Gyda and Dwalin’s home where she was staying.

Gyda was a relative of Sigrid's. Gyda's father and Sigrid's mother had been half siblings. Ulrich and Helena had been separated when Ulrich began raiding the Saxon coast and Helena was married off to Bard in her brother's absence. They saw one another rarely for the remainder of Helena's shortened life, but Gyda remembered those times. The first babe she had ever held had been little Sigrid. When Sigrid decided to stay Gyda had jumped at the chance to be near her kin. Fili smiled softly at the story Belle had told him of the auburn haired half-blood jumping up and screaming that she would care for Bard's eldest child. No one contested it in the slightest. It was best to give Gyda what she wished unless you wanted to face her axes.

* * *

 

Days passed in much the same manner with Fili and Sigrid learning things about one another. He told her of how he felt responsible for Kili since their father had perished. He spoke of his wish to be a leader one day when his uncle passed. He spoke of the different lands he had visited and the different foods he had tried. He spoke of the treasure they had found but he stayed away from the foreign women he had sampled or the blood of others he had shed knowing that Sigrid knew of it without him having to say a word. She knew as well as him what occured on raids, it was their lives, it was a normal thing for raiders to partake in but Fili knew Sigrid’s tender heart did not want it spelled out for her, so he stayed away from speaking of it. The blonde Viking told her of his love for his strong headed and stern mother. When Sigrid was not with him it was Dis who was sitting beside her son, knitting or sewing clothing. He was her first born and the spitting image of his father which made her cling to him strongly. Fili spoke of his friendship with Belle and his thoughts on Kili’s woman. 

“I rather like her” Sigrid said as they spoke on the redhead. 

“I like her fire but that fire will burn my brother.” Fili sighed. “And for that, I can not accept her fully until she accepts him” 

Sigrid crossed her arms over she chest as she thought for a moment. “I think that she accepts him more than she would like and that scares her. So I do not think you are seeing dismissal or a lack of acceptance from her, but more fear. He has taken to kissing her frequently during meals and leads her on walks any time he can really. It is rather sweet.” Sigrid sighed dreamily before shaking her head. “But, you should see the way she reacts. At first, she was angry but these last few days she has been kissing him back.” 

Fili wished he had been there to see that. The last time he had seen them kiss was the night he had gotten his belly wound. Tauriel had kissed him back but she had been knee deep in ale by that point. His mind flashed to the memory of her beating the shite out of his little brother after finding out he had been calling her “my betrothed” since he had purchased her off of Sigurd. Fili laughed at the memory and for once the moment did not cause him pain. He only felt soreness. 

“What are you laughing about?” Sigrid asked him, her gray eyes twinkling. 

He launched into the story and soon the both of them were laughing hard. Fili noticed that he loved to hear her laughter. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard. 

“Do you think they will marry?” She asked him. 

“Perhaps. If she does not escape before then. And escape she will want to when my brother tries to bind her to him.” Fili said in jest, but what he didn’t know was that hours earlier the redhead in question had made an escape attempt...a successful one.

Sigrid had laughed at his joke and slapped him lightly on the arm. “Alright, let us check your bandages.” 

The blonde girl pulled back the furs and bandages to look at his wound. “It is healing nicely. You will be able to begin walking again tomorrow. Slowly of course but movement is movement.” She said, turning away from him to pluck an ointment Tauriel had made for his healing wounds from his nearby table. Sigrid turned back towards him but tripped over the rug on the floor. She caught herself before she could tumble onto her patient. Her hands were braced on either side of head bringing her face near to his. 

“Oh. I am so sorry!” She squeaked and went to move away from him. But Fili had no intention of letting her go. She was finally close enough for him to smell her intoxicating scent of healing herbs that clung to her. He placed one hand on her hip while the other cupped her face. 

Her gray eyes widened at the touch.  “Fi…” She began but quickly trailed off when he went to kiss her. She pulled back slightly making him halt his trek to her lips. 

“Do you have a man already?” He asked wishing he had had this talk with her before. 

“No. Not at all.” Sigrid whispered. Fili smiled and went to kiss her again but once again she pulled back from him. 

“What is it?” Fili practically whined. 

“What of Belle?” Sigrid asked softly worry in her eyes. 

Fili shook his head confused. “What of the English woman?” He practically growled, unaware of the listening ears outside the door. Fili’s answer was enough apparently and his lips connected with Sigrid's. 

Fili had kissed women, many in fact, but there was no kiss that could compare to Sigrid's. Her lips fit against his as if they had been made for each other. When the tip of her tongue slid across the seam of his lips he groaned loudly and soon their tongues were in a sensual battle. He could feel his manhood hardening in reaction to her. With little effort, he pulled her onto him so her legs were straddling his hips. He ground his hardness into her. Fili attempted to sit up and that is when the pain ran through him. He groaned loudly but not in pleasure. Sigrid saw the change and was quickly off of his lap and across the room mixing him willow bark tea with valerian root. 

“I am sorry, Fili” She whispered as she handed him the cup. 

“You are?” He asked turning his worried ice blue eyes on her. “Because I am not.” He downed the tea before speaking again. “I think it is needed for my health, Healer Sigrid. Don’t you agree?” He gave her his best thigh-splitting smile. 

Sigrid giggled shyly shaking her head. “I suppose that is something I could declare for you.” 

“But it can not be anyone’s healing kisses. I believe only yours will work.” Fili said quite seriously. 

Sigrid rolled her eyes but kept that fond smile on her face. “Perhaps.” 

By now the sleeping root had begun to set in and he was feeling it’s effect. 

“Sleep, Fili.” Sigrid’s voice said near his ear. Then her lips were pressing into his, he fought the sleep as much as he could to just kiss those lips for a moment longer. The last thing he heard before he drifted into unconsciousness was Sigrid’s soft sigh of contentment. 


	11. Tauriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter.  
> There is some hot and heavy make out scenes in this chapter so beware!  
> I hope you all like this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you Cassidy for your advice and help with this chapter. <3

Tauriel’s legs cramped as she sprinted through the trees. Her lungs burned and her entire body had a sheen of sweat covering it. She guessed she was perhaps ten miles if not more from the Blue Mountains settlement. The redheaded woman decided to take a quick break near a stream. She cupped the crystal water in her hands and sipped it haphazardly. She thought that the further from the settlement that she got the more free she would feel, but the tightness around her heart and Kili’s sad eyes that kept popping up in her mind had her second-guessing her decision. Tauriel slammed the heel of her hand into her forehead a few times trying to dislodge the image. It didn’t work, it only made her head ache as much as her heart now.

“What is wrong with me?” Tauriel growled into the vacant forest.

She sat heavily on the ground with a frustrated huff. It was beginning to get cold, the winter fell faster in this land. She didn’t know exactly where they were but she knew she was farther north than her people’s lands. Tauriel had heard Kili tell others she was from the southern Island. She also knew they were farther north just by the feel of the air around her. It was colder up here with harsher winters.

When she had escaped Kili’s home early that morning she had stolen a fur cloak, fur boots, and a blanket, as well as changed from a dress to her old trousers in preparation for the cold. Thinking of her escape made Tauriel’s chest hurt that much more.

* * *

 

_When Fili had gotten injured Tauriel had helped heal him. To heal him she was given a multitude of herbs from the blonde girl named Sigrid. One of those things was valerian root also known as sleeping root. While she was mixing Fili’s tea she snuck some of the valerian root into her pocket._

_Belle’s words rang in her ears as she pocketed the sleeping root._

_“I...I need you to promise me, that if you have a chance to run from here, to escape, you will take it whether I am with you or not.” So Tauriel took it._

_She pocketed the root and kept it till she could fully plan her escape. It took her two weeks before she could get away. In that time Kili had become closer to her and she to him, which bothered her immensely and furthered her desire to flee._

_After seeing Belle attacked, healing Fili’s wounds and then watching Bolg’s body be quartered in the village center she felt vulnerable. When she stumbled back to Kili’s room bloody, tired and overall scared all she wanted to do was flop into bed but Kili had a rule about not getting into bed dirty, which she secretly appreciated. So she washed her arms and face then began trying to shed her dress. Her arms were too exhausted to make much headway on the back laces of her dress. She felt large hands softly push hers away, then un-do the laces themselves. She looked over her shoulder slightly startled to see Kili helping her with a somber look upon his face. Tauriel felt bad for it but the sadness on his face relaxed her. He had only good intentions when he unlaced her dress. He only wanted to help her, nothing else._

_When her dress had fallen to the ground she stood in only her shift. Tauriel turned and looked at Kili slowly shrugging out of his clothes. When he shucked off his pants, giving her an obscene view of his lower half, she gave a small squeak and turned her back towards him. She thought her reaction would get a chuckle out of him or something but nothing came and she knew why. His brother was fighting for his life in the next room. But there was nothing else that could be done for Fili. He either died tonight or he lived, that was it. Nothing else to it._

_A part of her heart ached for Kili. She did not have any siblings of her own, Legolas had been the closest thing and she had ended up having to marry him. In a way she missed Legolas, she missed the teenager he had been when she first moved to the castle. She missed when they were younger and would train with weapons beside one another. Once they had married their relationship drifted from easy camaraderie to awkward and strained companionship._

_But at this moment she could feel sorry for Kili. If Legolas had been fighting for his life she would feel upset and saddened._

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Kili had slipped on a pair of sleep pants and was crawling into bed. She realized then how truly upset the dark haired Norseman had to be. He always pulled her into bed with him giving her a cheeky smile and then tucked her back against his chest. But tonight he did none of that, he watched her with sad eyes as she folded her dress over the lone wooden chair in the room. Tauriel felt as if she had lost control of her body when it automatically shed her boots and then climbed under the covers, scooting close to Kili, much closer than she had ever willingly gotten to him. The redhead shocked herself when she got as close a physically possible to the dark haired Norseman, noses almost touching and hugged him. Kili too was surprised, she could tell from his loud intake of breath. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her even closer. He rubbed his stubble clad jaw against her neck, making heat spread through her womb. She thanked god above that she had the ability to hide her arousal, unlike males. Kili pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered a soft “goodnight”. Due to the events of that night, Tauriel drifted into a sound sleep, nose to nose with Kili._

* * *

 

Tauriel rose to her feet near the river and pulled her thoughts together once more. Dwelling on memories of the dark haired Norseman was not going to help her. She _had_ to escape...right?

The redheaded lass took off in a sprint through the woods. She kept her right side within a half mile of the sea, running parallel with it, as she sprinted through the woods. She would need to steal a small boat then get away from the heathen land. If she could just get to the English lands she would be able to find passage home, she hoped. As she began plotting her mind wandered back towards the Blue Mountains settlement. Surely Kili had awoken by now. She had only given him a strong enough dose of Valerian root to keep him in a heavy sleep so she could escape in the dark hours of the morning when everyone still slept.

Tauriel had had to work hard to get her body to flee the dark-haired man’s side. The redhead had hastily grabbed the items she would need and shoved them into the satchel Kili had given her near two weeks earlier. Tauriel had stopped just before she walked out his bedroom door forever and turned back to gaze at Kili. His eyebrows were pulled together in confusion but his eyes never opened. He was heavily under, so she granted herself a small leeway on her emotions.

Tauriel walked back into the room and pressed a small kiss to the Norseman's pouting lips before running out of the longhouse on silent feet. It was the second kiss she had ever initiated with him and would be the last...or so she thought.

There had been a multitude of kisses since Bolg’s attack. Tauriel had never initiated any of those but she did not fight him any longer when he tried to kiss her. She would readily kiss him back much to his delight. She could see it in his warm brown eyes, the excitement and pure unadulterated joy residing in those orbs. Tauriel had told herself that she was only letting him kiss her because it would further his trust in her which would help in her escape. She tried to ignore the rush of arousal between her legs or the tightening of her nipples when he would dip his tongue in her mouth when they kissed. In the past two weeks Tauriel had experienced more passion than in all of her twenty years, and they had not even had sex. It had been close and she could tell he wanted to but she had not completely abandoned her faith while among the savages. It had been hard at times especially the night before she had fled.

* * *

 

_Tauriel had just returned from the kitchens with Belle close on her heels and Bifur trailing behind. He escorted them to the Jarl’s longhouse before making his exit for the night. Tauriel knew that Thorin was home as well as Kili and of course bed ridden Fili. Dis was sitting in the front room sharpening a sword when they entered the longhouse._

_“Hvernig var að vinna í dag, Belle? (How was your work today, Belle?)” the raven-haired woman asked._

_“ gott. Þakka þér fyrir. (Good. thank you)” Belle had replied quietly._

__Tauriel had taken note of the way Thorin and Dis relationship with the tiny English woman had changed since Bolg’s attack. When Tauriel had asked her about it Belle had told her of what she had overheard the night of the_ attack _or_ rather early _morning, but it made little sense to either of them. It must have been significant to the heathens based purely on their new reactions to Belle. Dis looked at her with pity and a small amount of respect in her eyes. Thorin just tended to look at her without the disdain that had previously commanded his gaze. With Tauriel neither leaders cared much about her either way. They knew she was Kili’s woman, therefore she was under his protection as well as his discipline, or lack thereof. The redheaded woman knew that Dis did not exactly care for her, she found her too wild and wished for Tauriel to submit already. Thorin was indifferent towards her, Tauriel_ preferred _it that way. The less attention on her the better._ _

_Many things had changed since the night of Bolg's attack and Belle's ancestry reveal. Belle now shared a room with Dis. A small bed, Tauriel believed it was a child’s bed, was brought in for Belle to sleep on. Belle had been exceedingly grateful that she did not have to share a bed any longer, though she did miss her late night talks and the warmth she received from her friend Fili. The days she had to share a bed with Thorin had been painfully awkward and frightening for the little woman. Thorin had never touched her, at least that is what Belle told her redheaded friend. But at that point in time he was telling Belle he might still kill her which frightened the woman endlessly. When Belle was gifted her own bed after Fili woke, Belle was finally able to relax. Tauriel had grumbled on how lucky she was to now sleep alone when the arrangement had been set._

_‘Are you truly jealous?’ a voice inside her had asked. She tried to push that voice away as well as the feelings of comfort she felt towards Kili when he curled around her in their slumber._

_“Það er baða nótt, fara. (it is bath night, go)” Dis had said in a motherly tone making Tauriel want to scowl deeply at her. She kept it at bay with her grand self-control until Belle spoke._

_“Oh. Ég baðaður bara í morgun með Sigrid og Gyða. (oh, I just bathed this morning with Sigrid and Gyda.)” Belle had said softly and turned panicked eyes on Tauriel. She had known this, Tauriel had been the one to stay behind to redress Fili’s wounds while they bathed._

_“_ _Þá bara þú, Villt Einn (Then just you, Wild One).” Dis said with a nod of her head._

 _Tauriel’s self-control slipped and her scowl came out full force. She hated that nickname everyone had given her. She was not wild! She was a lady, meant to be a Queen one day. How dare these heathens call_ her _wild. They were the wild ones. No better than animals, most of them._

_When Tauriel did not answer, Dis smirked then loudly called for her youngest son. The dark-haired Norseman came bounding out of his room shirtless._

_“Taktu konuna þína til keldum (take your woman to the springs)” Dis commanded. Kili nodded his head and grabbed at Tauriel’s hand before she could begin cursing at the raven haired woman._

_“Are you okay Tauriel? Do you want me to come with you?” Belle asked as she tried to trail behind her taller friend._

_“I am fine. Check on Fili.” Tauriel had assured her. In truth, Tauriel did not want to be bathing alone with Kili or without another woman. Gyda would have even been an improvement even though the little woman was insane and had a penchant for touching Tauriel inappropriately for her own amusement._

_Tauriel and Kili had walked to the springs hand in hand, not by her choice. Now that Kili knew she spoke a moderate amount of Norse he was constantly chattering. Back home she had found incessant chatter aggravating and wished for it to stop. Here, and especially in Kili or Belle’s voice, she did not mind it so._

_“How was your day?” He asked her in Norse._

_Tauriel thought for a moment before answering slowly. “Good. We made more pies”_

_Kili turned towards her eyebrows raised “Belle gave up the recipe?”_

_“Not on her life” Tauriel quipped._

_Kili’s ringing laughter rang between the trees. Despite herself, Tauriel couldn’t help but join in. Kili threw his arm around her shorter frame as the two laughed and walked towards the springs. She told herself that she should shake off his arm but he was warm and the night was beginning to get chilly._

_“So how did you bake them and keep the secrets from Vinna?” Kili asked after the chortles had calmed._

_“Belle made her…” Tauriel couldn’t remember the words for “cover her eyes” so she mimed it. She placed a hand over her eyes to show him._

_Kili laughed again. “Well. Uncle will be pleased to taste the meat pies again. I think he will enjoy these more, she can not kill his favorite goat twice, thank Odin.”_

_Tauriel was the one to laugh loudly at this. The fact that the gruesome and terrifying Jarl Thorin had a favorite goat was humorous. By the time the two had ceased their laughter they were at the hot springs. There were no others here much to Tauriel’s pleasure._

_She set down her basket of clothes and soap next to the water and was about to tell Kili where he could wait for her when she turned and saw him wearing nothing but his tattooed skin. She immediately turned her back to him with a disgruntled noise leaving her throat._

_“Oh come now, my goddess. Are you afraid of a little naked skin?” Kili taunted from where he was stepping into the water._

_“No.” Tauriel dropped her hand and growled at him._

_She had to fight the urge to bring her hand back up to cover her vision. She had only seen one male appendage, and that was her husband. Even with her husband she had never seen him fully nude as she was seeing Kili currently. Legolas always kept a long shift on and Tauriel had only caught small glimpses of the hardened flesh. Nothing like the view she was not getting of Kili. He obviously had no qualms about his body, none of the heathens did. Nakedness was not an issue for most of them, especially the males she had realized. It unsettled her. Tauriel’s hazel eyes kept wandering to Kili’s naked smirking form no matter how much she tried to keep her eyes pinned above his head. He was tall, so tall and muscular. Her mouth watered slightly at the sight of his bulging muscles and tattooed skin. His chest had blue tattoos on it as well as his shoulders. She was sure if he turned she would see tattoos upon his back as well. But right now all she could focus on was the muscles of his stomach, how defined they were, they reminded her of a washboard, well if a washboard had six hard bumps. Her eyes traveled lower as she took in the lines of muscle that made a “V” and pointed towards his manhood. Tauriel tried not to look at it, truly, but she couldn’t help her curiosity. He was hardening under her gaze, she could tell he enjoyed her staring at him and she wanted to claw her own eyes out for admiring the man who held her captive. Tauriel’s eyes continued without permission. First, she saw dark curls at the base then the long, thick muscle that made him a man._

_‘_ And what a man he is _’ she thought then wanted to slap the thought right out of her mind._

_“Enjoying the view?” Kili said cockily._

_Tauriel only rolled her eyes in response. She didn’t know if she could even speak without squeaking._

_“Join me” Kili ordered her softly._

_She shook her head. “I will wait till you are done”_

_“Do not make me throw you in fully clothed.” Kili’s eyes glinted with mischief._

_“If you value that,” Tauriel said pointing between his legs “You will do no such thing.”_

_“Afraid to allow me to see you nude, my goddess?” Kili asked with a cheeky smile, trying a different tactic._

_“I fear very little” Tauriel argued back before she realized this was a trap._

_“Then shed your fabrics” Kili crossed his arms over his broad chest in challenge._

_“No.” She growled._

_“If you are afraid of me touching you, you have my word I will not. Unless you ask me to” Kili told her with a hand over his heart._

_Tauriel’s eyes narrowed when he said she was afraid once again. The competitor in her reared its head and she began to unlace the back of her dress much to Kili’s excitement. She knew what she was doing was wrong. Her body belonged to God and her husband. But he was not here and at times she doubted God resided near these lands either. Tauriel trampled down the thought and quickly shed her dirty dress then her shift next leaving her in just her binders. She was grateful for the lack of light at the moment. Fear licked up her spine but she refused to back down from his challenge. She had never backed down from a challenge and she was not about to do so now. The redhead quickly shed her binders and brought a hand up to cover her breasts as soon as they were freed of the fabric._

_“Quit staring” Tauriel growled menacingly at Kili._

_The dark-haired man only chuckled and waggled his eyebrows before stepping into the[water](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f5f6303fb0aee98193e1449efb255e5c/tumblr_nw1qknvwlc1qz5s08o1_500.gif%20) more fully and sitting on the natural rock bench within the water. _

_“I swear to whatever god you pray to I will remove your eyes and feed them to the pigs if you don’t stop looking at my…” Tauriel didn’t know the word for breasts, therefore making her threat fall flat._

“ _Brjóst (Breasts)” Kili informed her with a cheeky grin._

_Tauriel only narrowed her eyes at him and ducked lower into the water. She was grateful the water had a slight murkiness to it, hiding her body from his hungry eyes, for the most part._

_Kili leaned back against the water and stared up at the sky. Tauriel began to relax as the peacefully quiet minutes passed. She washed herself slowly while he was distracted with the stars. When she had finished he turned his eyes back towards her as if he had purposely been giving her a small slice of the privacy she craved. It made those feelings in her belly flutter and her heart seemed to soften. She sat on opposite side of the small pool, facing him. Tauriel looked up at the stars, she was momentarily distracted when Kili grasped her foot. She wanted to kick him and was about to do so when he began to run his thumbs up her feet. No one had massaged her feet since her mother had died. That was something her mother used to do to help relax her when she was ill. Tears threatened to build but Tauriel held them back._

_‘Think of something to say. Distract yourself, lass.’ she thought frantically._

_“My mother used to say that the light of the stars was sacred.” Tauriel began and then cursed herself for bringing up her mother, she missed her so much…_

_“Starlight?” Kili asked confused._

_“Yes. She said it was memory, pure and precious.”_

_“I always found the stars to be a cold light, remote and far away” Kili answered looking back up at the small twinkling lights. “It reminds us of winter here. Winter brings death and cold. That is when we see the stars the most.” He answered her unspoken question._

_Tauriel gazed up once again but could not picture the way he viewed her precious stars. “It is not like that for me or my people.” Tauriel’s mind raced back to her years of running through the forest and climbing trees. She remembered a particularly good memory when she had climbed the tallest tree and sat to enjoy the stars up close. “I have walked there sometimes, beyond the castle and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air.”_

_Kili stopped his massaging of her feet and gazed at her with a soft smile on his_ _lips_. _“I saw a fire moon once. It rose over the pass near Daneland. Huge! Red and gold it was, it filled the sky. We were an escort for some merchants from Finland, they were trading in silverwork for furs. We took the Greenway south, keeping the mountain to our left, and then it appeared. This huge fire moon lighting our path. I wish I could show you…” Kili trailed off._

_Tauriel couldn’t help but feel like something between them shifted or perhaps it was her view that changed, she wasn’t sure. But at this moment she felt as if she was meant to be here, with this heathen...man. Her breathing picked up and she was suddenly very aware of her nudity as well as the arousal growing within her. If Kili was aware of it he did not show it. He just continued to smile that sweet smile of his that lit up his eyes._

_Tauriel had always been a woman of calculations as well as action and at this moment her mind was focused on action. She pulled her foot out of Kili’s grasped and waded in the water towards him. She sat down on the rock beside him as the water rippled around them. Kili was surprised, she could tell by the quirk of his eyebrows. But he did not say anything, keeping her entranced._

_Tauriel would think on this moment later and wonder if she had been possessed by the devil but at the moment all she could feel was the thrumming in her veins and the pounding of her heart. She lifted a hand up and buried it into Kili’s wavy dark locks. He hummed happily and moved to press his lips to hers. Tauriel did not back away or try in any way to stop him, she wanted this...badly. The ache between her legs and the tightening of her nipples were her body’s way of telling her so._

_Kili kissed her softly at first but then moved to more passionate kissing, the kind that involved his heathen tongue. Tauriel wanted to be embarrassed and a bit horrified of the moan that came out of her lips but she couldn’t control it. She moaned into his mouth which sent the man into a near frenzy. He wrapped an arm around her and before she knew it she was straddling his lap, naked...very naked. One of his large hands moved up her side tickling her ribs ever so slightly then up to her heavy breast. Tauriel pulled back from his lips and breathed harshly, her eyes were almost black with lust as were his. He moved to attach his lips to her neck and bit her ever so slightly making her hips jerk forwards. She felt his heavy sex graze her pleasure button which made her moan loudly once again, except this time she was not alone. Kili’s moan was a deep bass emanating out of his chest. The redhead did the motion again and arched her back in response. This opened up her chest for Kili’s greedy mouth and he did not throw away the chance. His lips latched onto her breast causing Tauriel to first gasp loudly in shock and then mewl happily._

_The sound of loud laughing had the effect of ice water being thrown on Tauriel. She jumped off Kili’s lap and across the pool of water as if she were in pain. It was then that a laughing Nori came out from the tree line his arm wrapped around a woman with bright blonde hair. The two were obviously in their own world and had not noticed Kili or Tauriel. Nori stopped the woman and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Tauriel could only describe the kiss as obscene._

_Kili coughed loudly to let Nori know they were there making the man look up sharply with narrowed eyes._

_“Kili. Wild One” Nori said in way of greeting while the blonde continued to suck at his neck and grope at his manhood through his trousers._

_“Nori” Kili said back equally as annoyed. Tauriel only glared for the nickname, she did not much care for it._

_Nori turned back towards his companion and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his hips but she refused to stop her exploration of his skin. “How do you feel about humping against a tree?” The man asked as the two disappeared back into the tree line blessedly away from Tauriel and Kili’s return path._

_As if he knew this would not be happening again anytime soon Kili quickly dunked his head under the water and did a hasty wash. While he was under Tauriel hopped out of the springs and in record time was dried and in her shift before Kili even turned back around. His pout said it all, he was disappointed to see her nude body covered._ _He pulled himself out of the water and began to dry. Tauriel turned her back to him not wanted to have her eyes disobey and find themselves glued to his manhood once again. She finished slipping into her clean woolen dress and boots while he rustled into his own clothes. The walk back to the longhouse was quiet, Tauriel was berating herself for the feeling of warmth in her chest with Kili’s arms wrapped around her shoulders. She was feeling attached to him and that is what cemented her next few actions._

_When they reached the house most everyone was asleep. Belle was awake as was Sigrid and the two women sat before the fire in the large front room. The two were drinking tea and speaking quietly. When Belle saw Tauriel enter she smiled widely at her._

_“You’re back. Would you like tea?”_

_“Yes. Let me just put down my things.” Tauriel answered and walked into the bedroom while Kili sat beside the women. Tauriel rushed into the room throwing her clothes on the open chair before pulling out the powdered valerian root she had stored. She slipped it into her pocket and walked back into the front room. Kili was sipping some of Belle’s tea and chatting happily with her. Tauriel moved to sit on his lap startling him into dropping his cup._

_“I will get you more.” She said softly and picked up his cup. The redhead pulled the small kettle off the fire and turned her back to pour it. In a sly move, she slipped the valerian root out of her pocket and dumped the contents of the glass vial within the tea._

_She turned back to Kili with an innocent smile and handed him the cup. He beamed with happiness and pulled her into his lap before taking the cup and sipping it._

_“Would you like some?” He asked her softly offering his cup._

_“No. I think I am too tired to drink some.” She forced a yawn and moved to get off his lap._

_He nodded happily and chugged the contents of the cup before bidding Sigrid and Belle a goodnight. Tauriel looked behind her and whispered her own goodnight. Her hazel eyes settled on Belle’s and willed the little English woman to look up so she could convey her goodbye properly. It was the best she could do under the circumstances but Belle did not look up. She continued listening to Sigrid speak of herbs. Tauriel felt her heart clench at leaving Belle behind but the woman had made her promise and this was her chance._

_Kili and Tauriel both readied for bed swiftly and climbed under the furs. Kili yawned loudly and Tauriel could tell the root was taking effect. He looked at her strangely from where he was laying flat on his back._

_“Tauriel?” He questioned as he fought to keep his eyes open._

_“Farewell, Kili” she whispered softly and pressed a kiss to his lips._

_“No...Don’t...leave..mmm…” He passed out before he could finish._

* * *

 

“No...Don’t...Leave...mmmm” the words rang in Tauriel’s ears as she tried to continue pushing her body forward through the trees. She stopped in her tracks and sat down once again on the ground, her head in her hands.

“Get it together, lass!” She growled. “You need to get back to Legolas.” as she said the words they tasted bitter. Did she truly need to get back to him? Did she

Did she truly need to get back to him? Did she _want_ to go back to him? Her mind flashed to her blonde husband that she desperately wished would have stayed a close friend instead of an awkward spouse. Tauriel wondered what awaited her when she finally returned to her former home. She knew she would be welcomed back by Legolas but Thranduil would be another story. He would assume she had been defiled by the heathens, which surprisingly she hadn’t been. She was one of the very lucky few that weren’t and she knew it was all because of Kili. He was the reason she had stayed relatively safe all this time.

Tauriel shook her head trying to empty out the thoughts of Kili.

Legolas would stay beside her because it was his duty as a spouse unless…he already declared her dead. She had been with the heathens many months. No one came back from being among the heathens. They would have more than likely declared her dead and Legolas would be expected to marry quickly after to produce a much-needed heir. Tauriel expected to feel saddened by this new revelation but she only felt relieved. If she returned, his second marriage would be considered invalid due to her absence, and by then he would most likely have an heir, a child of his own. That child would then be displaced, Tauriel couldn’t do that to a small child.

Thinking of small children caused her mind to drift to thoughts of Belle. The woman was the size of a heathen child. They grew much larger than most people Tauriel had ever seen and their children were no different. Belle would be so saddened by her escape, hurt most likely by the fact that Tauriel had left her without saying goodbye. Tauriel thought of all of the people that could hurt Belle without Tauriel there.

“The trouble that little woman will get into without me there to help protect her…” Tauriel whispered aloud.

“I have to go back...for Belle” she said in a firmer voice. With her mind made up on the subject, she stalked back towards the Blue Mountain’s settlement. If her mind was filled with thoughts of the dark haired Norseman that was neither here nor there, she was going back for Belle and possibly Legolas’ future child’s welfare, certainly not for the heathen with the warm brown eyes and dark flowing locks.

* * *

 

Tauriel's trip back felt much shorter than when she had fled, hell bent on sailing back to her homeland. It wasn’t until she began her trip back towards the heathen settlement that she realized she didn’t know how to sail and she certainly did not know which direction to go. She was more likely to die at sea than to actually find her way back to Ireland.

It wasn’t until she was three miles away that she had the thought that perhaps Kili would not want her back and would punish her for leaving. As if hearing her thoughts she heard her name being screamed.

“Tauriel!”

The redheaded woman ducked behind a tree and waited for the screams to get closer. When they didn’t she crept her way forward still concealing herself behind trees when possible. On silent feet, she stepped to the edge of the small meadow she had passed in her escape.

“Tauriel!” Kili cried out in a hoarse voice. His fist slammed over and over again into a nearby tree. Tauriel winced at the damage he was definitely doing to his hand. She looked closely and noticed his large shoulders shaking as he fell to his knees repeating her name over and over again.

Her heart ached for him, without permission her feet glided towards him.

“Kili?” She asked softly afraid to get closer in case he attacked her.

His head whipped up and he looked at her with red-ringed eyes. He didn’t move a muscle as if afraid she would vanish if he did. Tauriel swallowed her nervousness and pulled off her pack fishing out the bandages she had stolen on her way out. Slowly she knelt beside him and began to bandage his bloody knuckles. The dark haired man did not say a word as she healed him. When she was finished she did not let go of his hand. Her hazel eyes met his brown ones and she felt the overwhelming urge to explain herself.

“I am sorry I hurt you when I ran.” She whispered and found that she truly meant it. She did feel sorry for hurting him but not for running.

“Why did you run from me? I thought you were finally happy. I thought _I_ made you happy.” He asked in a hurt voice.

“I had to try, Kili, even though I hated hurting you. I was taken away from my land by force, away from my husband and his family, away from everything I know. I was brought to this harsh land and I was scared. But I’m not scared anymore…” She confessed. It did not go unnoticed by her that he winced when she mentioned her husband.

Kili looked deep into her eyes. “I will not make you come back with me. I will tell them you escaped and I never found you, if that is your wish.”

“Why would you do that for me?” she asked him in his native tongue.  

Kili pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and inhaled her scent before answering. _“mar is aoibheann liom tú (Because I love you)”._

Tauriel jerked back in surprise at her people’s language coming from his mouth. His accent was heavy and his speech was slow but that did not matter to her. What mattered was the meaning behind that stilted speech. He loved her, he had shown it many times but she had always chalked it up to him wanting her body but this was more than that. He had taken the time to learn a small bit of her people’s language, not just that, but he learned how to tell her he loved her. She had no doubt he meant it, his wide brown eyes were ringing with honesty.

Tauriel pressed a tentative kiss to his lips. “Take me home with you, Kili”

Kili nearly sobbed in relief and gathered her into his arms, hugging her tightly to his body. He pressed kisses into her neck and whispered words of gratitude to the heathen gods and to her. He pulled back and placed a soft kiss to her lips. 

"Home." He agreed and began pulling her back to the Blue Mountains. 


	12. Belle

Belle was confused. Since the night of Bolg’s attack and Gothi’s declaration of her parentage, Thorin and Dis had treated her differently. Dis had been polite to her before but now the raven haired woman was  _ kind  _ to her which was odd but not unsettling. What was unsettling was Thorin’s behavior. The rude and demeaning comments had stopped entirely. He still scowled at her but it was nowhere near as fierce or as frequent. He had even complimented her cooking at dinner one night. 

_ “This is good food, Belle” The entire table stopped and stared at him as if he had lost his mind. “For an English woman” He added on making the table nod and go back to their conversations.  _

The memory still made Belle confused but not as confused as she was at this moment. She had been working in the kitchen preserving the harvest foods with Tauriel and Vinna as well as Vinna’s daughter, Bergljot, when Bofur walked in. 

“Ah, good you’re here.” Vinna puffed and pressed a kiss to Bofur’s cheek. She handed him a leather coin purse and then pointed to Belle. “Take, the little one with you, she knows the list.”

The girls were used to being separated when errands for the kitchens were needed to be run, but that did not mean they liked it. Belle dusted off her hands and stepped around where Tauriel was attempting to block her from Bofur’s view. 

“ _ Beidh mé ceart go leor. Tá sé deas (I’ll be fine. He is nice). _ ” Belle said as she patted Tauriel’s waist. 

Tauriel continued to glare at Bofur until he promised not to hurt Belle. Then the two were off to the markets. As they walked Bofur whistled a merry little tune that helped Belle relax. She even joined in when she caught the gist of the tune. Bofur smiled down at her, his deep dimples flashing. He was one of the shorter Norsemen of the group. The top of her head reached his chest. Which was rather exciting for her. She guessed he was near six feet but not quite, much unlike Thorin, Fili and Kili. She knew they were much larger. Belle guessed they were somewhere between six feet and seven feet tall. She was a mere four feet, ten inches. On the shorter side for her people and downright comically sized for the Norsemen. But beside Bofur she did not feel quite as ridiculous. 

“I thought Wild One was going to kill me,” Bofur said after a moment as they walked down the dirt path towards the markets. 

Belle giggled lightly. She liked Bofur he was kind and always smiling. “Her name is Tauriel and she is quite protective of me.” 

“She is not the only one. I saw Gyda threaten Agnar at ax point when he walked towards you in the meeting hall a few days past.”

Belle’s eyes went round. “Why would he want to approach me? Did he want to hurt me?” 

“No. He wanted to learn more about you.” Bofur said with a shrug of his broad shoulders. 

“Why would he want to do that?” the English girl asked. 

“You are unmarried, Jarl Thorin has not said for certain, but you may soon be a free-woman and you are quite pretty,” Bofur told her as if it were the most obvious news. 

“But I _am_ married,” Belle argued.

Bofur shook his hatted head, the flaps of his hat bobbing with the motion. “Not anymore. Your marriage was performed for your god.” Belle felt her chest tightening as he continued to expand on the topic. “Your God does not reside here, Little Queen. To be seen as married here, you would need to be married before Freyr, Freya , Vår and Mjølnir .” 

Belle felt like she couldn’t breathe which caused her next words to squeak out. “So it is as if I was never married?” excitement thrummed through her veins. 

Bofur tilted his head back and forth as if weighing his words. “In a way. You would need to speak with Gothi Grey and Jarl Thorin for the exact verdict. But I would guess that is most similar to an annulment or a divorce.”

Belle’s mind ran wild. ‘ _ A divorce? An annulment? Those things are real? Not just far fetched stories from other lands’. _

Belle had not realized she had stopped walking until Bofur came up to her and placed both of his large hands on her slender shoulders. “Everything about your old life is gone, little Belle.” 

Tears of relief sprang up into Belle’s emerald eyes. “What does this mean for me now?” 

Bofur wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gazed down at her with kind brown eyes. “It means that you have choices. Our women get to choose their spouse, they get to choose if they wish to be a mother, they choose whether or not to stay with the man they have chosen. If they do not they are allowed a divorce, one in which they are allotted money and land after, probably not as much as they had with their husband but enough they can live on.” 

Belle’s mind ran wild with how different this heathen land was compared to her own. The things he was speaking of couldn’t really be true… _ ’could they?’.  _

“So I could choose to leave if I wished it?”

Bofur shrugged his large shoulders. “I do not know that for certain. You would need to speak with Jarl Thorin. Do you wish to leave us, Belle?” 

The little English woman could see the small amount of sadness in Bofur’s eyes when she hesitated in answering. “Yes.” She said softly. “No…I don’t know” she answered a little louder. “It just that I am not from here Bofur. I am so strange to you all and you are strange to me. I don’t belong. Can you not see it?” 

His kind brown eyes held confusion for a moment before he chose to answer. “But don’t you belong with us, Little Belle? You did not fit in with your own people and yet you wish to go back to them? There is no place else that can protect you better. The Bastard King will not stop looking for you, Belle. You know that better than I.” 

Belle did know. From the moment Bolg had stepped in front of her she knew that Smaug would not stop looking for her until she was dead and he had proof. There was nothing she could do alone to stop him, but if she had a warrior in her life she could have some semblance of safety. It was naive to believe that she could flee by herself and survive. And naive she was not. She had known she would never leave this land alive. But now she had reason to live. The assassination attempt by Smaug had scared her but also made her feel powerful and angry. She could do a lot of damage to Smaug and his Kingdom, he knew it as did she. For the first time since her parent's death, Belle felt hope flood her system. Hope was not something she would have ever had with Smaug and yet here it was in her heart in the strange heathen land.

 

The little English woman was too deep in her thoughts to answer. She only nodded at Bofur and continued on her way. Bofur kept his arm around her as they walked towards the market once again. As they moved around the market Belle began noticing the eyes of the males on her. She had never been considered particularly pretty where she was from. She was too strange for men to look upon her with lust. She knew at first glance she was beautiful, it was when she opened her mouth that English men began to change their view of her. She was too educated for a woman or was not meek enough. Belle was inquisitive and needed to be put in her place, they said. She had heard it all. But with the Norsemen, they did not mind it as much. She knew they were shocked at her knowledge but instead of seeing the disapproval she would see on a Christian man’s face she saw wonder or respect on the heathens sun-tanned faces.

Maybe she could live a decent life here. She could marry for love. The thought was foreign to her but it started a fire in her chest. Marrying for love was not something she had thought possible since her father’s passing, even then she exactly have free reign on who she would marry. The man would have to be of noble blood and worthy of her station as Princess of Yorkshire. But among the Norsemen, she could marry for love without worry of her station. If she truly wished it she could perhaps marry a simple merchant. The options gave her a thrill. She hadn’t realized she had been practically vibrating with excitement until Bofur began to chuckle.

“What is it?” He asked in Norse. 

“I feel something I have not felt in a long time.” She answered with a large smile. 

“What?” Bofur flashed his dimples as he asked. 

“Hope.”

* * *

 

Belle was plucking one of the chickens in the back of the longhouse when she heard raised voices coming from inside the meeting hall. Tauriel had been escorted away on a “walk” by Kili. Belle didn’t believe they did much walking due to all the kisses the dark haired Norseman liked to steal from a slightly less reluctant Tauriel. 

“There was nothing of value, Jarl Thorin!” A voice cried. 

“There had to be something Erikir! Those are holy buildings of Smaug’s lands! They hold mass wealth! Are you stealing from me, again? I will kill you if you are.” Thorin roared. The sound made Belle flinch from where she was hiding around the corner. 

“No! Jarl Thorin, I would not make the same mistake twice. I am loyal, I swear it!” Erikir cried out. 

There was the sound of some scuffling and then the squeaking of a person. Belle knew that sound well. It was someone who was being threatened with a weapon.  The tawny haired woman stepped out from the kitchens to find Thorin had a dagger at Erikir’s throat. 

“Jarl Thorin,” Belle said loudly, trying to pull the attention away from the blonde man currently with a knife to his throat. 

The raven haired Jarl looked over his shoulder with annoyance clear in his ice blue eyes. “English woman, this does not concern you.” 

Belle took a deep breath and fought her body’s instincts to run. “He could be telling the truth. If Smaug thought you were coming he would hide his wealth.” 

Thorin practically snarled at her for daring to speak. “The holy buildings are hundreds of miles from his lands. Why would he risk bringing his wealth to his castle!?” 

“He wouldn’t” She answered. She tried to make her voice sound firm but it came out as a whisper. 

“That is what I thought, English woman. Leave us n…” He began but she cut him off. 

“He would hide it in the cellars.” She said loudly, finding her voice once again. 

The few men within the structure stood completely still as they waited for what their Jarl was going to do to the woman or to Erikir. 

Thorin turned slowly and stalked up to Belle. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dwalin take a step closer to her as if to protect her, it confused her greatly but she had more things on her mind, such as the large raven haired man with a dagger in his hands. She hid her fear well, barely wincing as he towered over her minuscule height. His ice blue eyes bore down into her own emerald green ones. Belle had to bend her head all the way back just to gaze into his angry face. 

“Are you willing to bet your life on it?” Thorin growled. 

“Yes” Belle answered automatically. She was almost positive that is exactly what Smaug would do, he had done it before and he would do it again. 

Thorin began to circle Belle making her feel like the prey of a large predator. When he was back in front of her he studied her face once more before pulling back and pointing his dagger at Erikir. “Are you willing to bet his life on it?” 

Belle gulped loudly and turned her eyes on the blonde man off to her right. He looked to be impassive to his Jarl’s threat but she could see the fear running beneath. “Y-y-yes.” Belle stuttered. 

Thorin smirked down at her. “You do not sound so sure, little mouse.” 

Belle straightened her shoulders and stood up to her full height in anger. She hated being called “little” anything. She thought she was of average size for her people’s women (she wasn’t), it wasn’t her fault that the Norse people, including their women, were gigantic, thank you very much. “I am sure.” 

The Jarl narrowed his eyes at her and attempted to peer into her soul. After a moment he stepped away from her and walked to his throne. “Come.” He said and waved her after him. He sat heavily on his furs and rolled his hand in a “please continue” motion. 

Belle rubbed her tiny hands together and sent a nervous look over to Dwalin. He gave her a small encouraging smile and a wink. The action relaxed her ever so slightly.  “Smaug has done this before when he suspected a raid was coming. He would have the monks move all of the relics and items of value into the cellars.” She could tell they did not understand her completely and she thought perhaps something was lost in translation. She was still perfecting her Norse so she decided to break it down.

“Uh...He hid it under the ground?” She watched as the men began to nod. 

“He buried it?” Thorin asked incredulously. 

“Well...not exactly. He had a large space dug below the ground, like a room, to hide his treasures in. When your men go to raid it again find the largest hall. There will be an altar.” Confusion once again showed on their faces. “A big table with fine cloth over it, perhaps candles as well. Go behind it and pull up the rug. There will be a wooden door in the floor. I promise you will find what you are looking for down there.” 

Thorin stared at her a moment longer before ordering the men to go. “Collect your provisions and be on your way. I expect you to be swift, Erikir. You leave at sunrise.” 

The blonde Viking nodded and moved to leave but Thorin called him back and placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. “May the wind fill your sails.” Erikir bowed to Thorin and took off. 

Everyone began to leave so Belle turned to leave as well until a large hand settled on her shoulder. 

“Sit with me” Thorin’s tone made it clear it was not a question or offer. It was a demand, but it was spoken softly. 

Belle sat in the seat that was normally Dis’. It made her uncomfortable to be sitting up here with Thorin but it was not due to what she thought it would be. It was because she felt like she belonged there and that unsettled her. 

“Why help us?” Thorin broke their silence. “Your people believe that wealth belongs to your God, yes? Why would you help us take it?” 

The little English woman sat back and thought for a moment. “The book of Matthew says:  _ ‘No one can serve two masters: Either he will hate the one and love the other, or he will be devoted to the one and despise the other. You cannot serve both God and money.’. _ Smaug collects his wealth in churches and monasteries to hide it from others. He is not offering it to God as some may believe. He is not serving God, he does not love God, he only loves his wealth. I do not believe God would be angered at me for providing you with some of Smaug’s wealth. You are not hoarding it for yourself. I see that you are wealthy that you have money beyond those of your people. But you also help your people, you genuinely care for them.” She rose her emerald eyes up to Thorin’s face to see him staring at her with something akin to fascination before he wiped the emotion off his face and the impassive mask slammed shut.

“How do you know?”

“I have been watching.” She said softly and wrung her hands together.

She had seen Thorin giving food to those who had little to none. She knew from Fili that it was not something most Jarl’s did. Their society was one of survival, only the fittest or the best planners survived. But Thorin would secretly give money to those desperately in need. Mostly women and children that had lost a man in raids or to sickness. It was more than she had ever seen Smaug do. In Smaug’s kingdom, he heavily taxed his people no matter if they had nothing to give. If you were on the unfortunate end of finances and could not pay your taxes you were thrown into jail or punished. Belle had always hated that she could not help those around her. She had tried a few times but Smaug punished those she helped severely, killing more than a handful until she stopped helping others. It was his silent way of trying to break her spirit. 

“The little mouse has been watching me? I am honored” Thorin said with a small smirk. 

Belle scowled deeply shooting him a dark look that caused the Jarl to chuckle. She rolled her eyes and rose to her feet. “I have chores to tend to, Jarl Thorin.” She said briskly and moved to leave. Once again a large hand settled on her wrist grasping it loosely. 

“Do you doubt that I will kill Erikir if you are wrong?” There was no malice in his tone surprising Belle once again. He dropped his hand when she looked pointedly at his hand.

“I don’t know.” She told him honestly. 

Thorin pursed his lips and tilted his head to the side in a dismissive gesture. 

Belle left quickly and went to pluck the chicken with shaky fingers. The whole exchange had put her on edge. Thorin scared her, he always had. But she could not deny she was attracted to him. He was a good looking man. ‘ _ Well when your husband looks old enough to be your grandfather you are bound to find any younger man attractive’  _ She chastised herself with a roll of her emerald eyes. 

The time she had spent in Thorin's bed had been by far the most frightening for her. The first night after he had learned of her parentage he had spent many hours in silence on the lower level of the longhouse with Belle lingering on the steps above. _When she heard him moving around, long after Dis and Gothi had retired she had skittered up the steps and into his bed on silent feet. She pretended to be asleep when he entered the room. He stood at the doorway for many minutes staring at her “sleeping” form before shedding his clothing and climbing in beside her. He did not touch her, in fact, she believed he had been extremely careful not to. After his breathing evened out Belle’s eyes popped open to see his sleeping form. He looked decades younger when he was asleep. She wondered truly how_ _ old he was. She shooed the thought out of her head as she began to think of other things.  Like Gothi’s threat when he left the longhouse.  _

_ “Hvar sem fjandinn er þar hefur hann sína ( A wise man changes his mind, a fool never will).  Ekki vera heimskur, Thorin (do not be a fool, Thorin). Ég mun vera að horfa á þig. Guðirnir verða augu mín (I will be watching you. The gods will be my eyes). Ekki reiði þá (do not anger them)”. _

_ Belle’s mind had run rampant as to why Gothi would be protecting her, she was sure that was exactly what he was doing when he threatened Thorin but she didn’t know why. After stressing about it till near dawn she fell into an uneasy sleep. When she awoke Thorin was gone, much to her delight.  _

_ The next night when it was nearing time for bed he had not laid a hand on her but had gruffly told her it was time for her to go to sleep and to follow him. She had wanted to argue and had looked around wildly for some help. Tauriel was growling in the corner with Kili’s hand over her mouth and arm around her waist holding her back. Belle could tell the young Norseman was whispering in her ear trying to calm the redheaded woman. A tug on her wrist had her feet stumbling forward and up the stairs behind Thorin. He shed his fur coat, then leather vest and then linen tunic leaving his chest bare before he climbed onto the bed between the furs. It was dark enough that Belle didn’t have to worry about him seeing her scared, pale face.  _

_ ‘Belle, you can do this. Be brave. Act like nothing is wrong. Pretend this is Fili.’ she thought to herself before she loosened her cotton dress and let it fall to the ground. She folded it nicely before depositing it on the little wooden table and standing by the bed. She didn’t know if he expected her to sleep on the floor, that would be preferable. She dragged one of the furs off the bed and moved to lay on the floor.  _

_ “What are you doing?” Thorin asked in Norse.  _

_ “Sleeping on the floor.” She said quietly.  _

_ “No. You will sleep in the bed so I will know if you try to escape.” He told her with a tone that left no room for negotiation.  _

_ Scowling deeply she climbed into the bed as far away from the large man as possible.  _ _  
_ _ “Do not try to escape or...” Thorin told her in his deep rumbling voice.  _

_ “You will find me and kill me or what have you. I know” Belle sassed. She was tired and in no mood for his threats.  _

_ Thorin’s breath hitched as if he was holding back a chuckle but no other sound was made. Belle waited until Thorin’s breathing evened out before allowing herself to fall into slumber. The next morning he was once again absent from the bed but had a guard waiting for at the bottom of the steps to escort her to wherever her chores were for the day. Most of the time it was Bifur or Bofur which she was excited by. The two brothers were opposites but had both been kind to her.  _

Tauriel returned from her walk with Kili pulling Belle from her memories. The redhead was sporting swollen lips and a blush causing Belle to giggle. Kili winked at Belle on his way out and gave her hair a playful tug. Her mind flashed back to a few days previous when Bofur had told her she had choices. She realized she could marry a man such as Kili, obviously not Kili himself but someone like him if she wished. Again hope flooded her system. But it did not last long.

* * *

 

Over the next few days whenever Thorin saw Belle she was given a smirk which began to annoy her to no end. She wanted to slap it right off his face. Her fear of him was no longer founded. She knew she was being protected by something or someone. She didn’t know if it was perhaps just Thorin’s curiosity that was keeping her safe, because curious he certainly was. She knew he found her interesting. She could see it in the way his ice blue eyes roved over her whenever she entered a room. The little English woman did not wish to ponder it more than she needed to so she had begun ignoring him as much as possible. 

Belle had noticed that Tauriel had slowly been pulling away from her. The redhead did not spend as much time with Belle and when she did she carried a look of sadness in her eyes. Belle had attempted to speak with her about it but the redhead always waved it off and said she was just tired from healing Fili in the night so Sigrid could sleep. Belle had awoken on the second week after Fili’s attack to find a frantic Kili running throughout the home.

“What is wrong!?” Belle asked him. She was frightened by the look of fear in Kili’s normally jovial brown eyes. He didn’t answer just continued to look around wildly. 

“Where is Tauriel?” the English girl asked. But she already knew just by looking at Kili what had happened. 

“She is gone,” Kili said woefully. 

“What do you mean she is gone?” Belle practically screamed. 

Kili drove his fist into the wall of the wooden home with a loud thunk. The action frightened Belle causing her to jump back a step with a large squeak. Her heart plummeted to her feet when the reality set in. Tauriel, the only true friend she had ever had outside of Belledonna the first, her mother, was gone. She had done as Belle asked and found a way to escape to save herself. The tawny-haired girl tried to remember that as she went about her day with the heartsickness of knowing she would see the redhead again. Belle knew it was selfish of her, she had told Tauriel to run. Tauriel wanted to escape, she wanted to go back to her own life but Belle would miss her so terribly and feel even more unsafe in this heathen land. 

Kili had left quickly after informing Belle of Tauriel’s absence and how she had drugged him so she could flee. He ran towards the woods screaming the girl's name as he searched for her. Belle knew that Tauriel would not be found unless she wanted to be. The woman was a warrior, yes, but first she was a survivor. She had learned how to survive on her own in the wild, how to hide within the trees and bushes. Tauriel had once told Belle that was how her people had won many wars, by hiding among the forests and attacking when the enemy was unaware. Tauriel had called it an ambush.

* * *

 

“Your heart is heavy today, little Belle” Vinna had said to Belle in Norse as they worked in the kitchens beside one another. 

“Yes. it is.” Belle did not wish to tell more people about her friends escape, although she suspected that Vinna already knew due to Tauriel’s absence. 

The plump blonde woman ran a gentle hand over Belle’s curls in a motherly gesture. “You look like you could use a nap. Go rest. I have this handled.” 

Belle nodded her head in thanks and walked towards the Jarl’s longhouse. She rubbed at her chest attempting to get the ache there to leave her be but it was no use. She knew she needed to talk to someone about it. Belle entered the house quietly and went to Fili’s room. He was someone she considered a friend. As she was about to knock on the door jam she heard Sigrid and Fili speaking within. She did not intend to eavesdrop but when she heard her name she couldn’t help it. 

“What of Belle?” Sigrid asked softly worry in her tone.  

“What of the English woman?” Fili practically growled. 

Belle felt as if she had been punched in the chest. Tears flooded her eyes as she ran from the home. She had thought Fili was her friend, she thought he cared for her but perhaps it was only one sided. He didn’t even have the decency to use her name. 

The tawny-haired girl didn’t see much as she ran, everything around her was blurry due to her tears. She stumbled through the brush and by the time her tears had begun to dry she had slowed down. Belle found herself on the low cliff overlooking the fjord. She was only about thirty feet above the ocean. She sat heavily down on the edge with her feet dangling over. Belle did not know how long she sat there for. The only thing she knew was that she had never felt more alone in her entire life. She cried more tears as she watched the sun begin to fall from the sky. She had thought of jumping off the cliff, why not? It was like anyone would mind. She could be reunited with father and mother. Belle stood on shaky legs and looked over the edge of the cliff. 

‘ _ Do you truly want to do this?’  _ she asked herself. 

Deep down she didn’t, suicide was not something that God would take kindly to. She wasn’t in her right mind, she was allowing her sadness to rule her. Before when there had been fear and emanate danger she could justify her suicide, but now? No, she couldn’t. The tawny-haired woman took a deep breath and attempted to collect herself. Tears were still slipping down her cheeks and her sobs were becoming less frequent as she looked up towards the retreating sun. She would need to begin her trek back to the Jarl’s house if she wanted to have any hope finding it again. Belle heard a sound behind her and whirled around. 

Unfortunately for her, she was much closer to the edge than she thought. Her foot slipped over the edge and she began to fall. The feeling of her body in a freefall was terrifying. She hoped her heart would stop before she hit the water but much to her disappointment that did not happen. Her back hit the water with a rough slap. The pain did not register at first, the lack of breath did though. She gasped for air but all that did was bring a flood of salt water into her lungs. She clawed at the water wildly trying to bring herself out of its heavy presence. That was when the pain decided to set in. She felt like her skin was being peeled off of her back. If her lungs were not so full of water she would have screamed in agony. Belle was so focused on her pain that she did not notice the figure cutting through the water towards her. She was roughly grabbed around the waist and hoisted above the surface of the water. Air still was not coming to her lungs as she looked around panicked. Her vision clouded with black spots and she fought tooth and nail to keep consciousness but lost the fight. 

The next thing she was aware of was a warmth against her lips and pressure on her chest, then the acidic burn of vomit making its way up her windpipe. The warmth on her lips was gone as if it knew what was coming. The vomit bubbled out of her making her fear she would choke on it until she was forcefully turned onto her side allowing the sea water vomit to spill out. She coughed and tried to drag air into her lungs. It stung something awful and she attempted to discontinue breathing just to make the pain stop. 

_ “Andaðu (Breathe)”  _ a deep voice above her ordered. Her brain function was not high enough to translate at this time so she was not sure of the words and even if she had been she would not be able to comply. 

_ “ _ _ Smá kona,  _ _ andaðu _ _ (little woman, breathe!)”  _ the voice demanded louder and began to stroke her aching back with a large warm hand. 

Belle took in a ragged breath and cried out at the pain. She took in short bursts of breath finding they hurt less, her vision cleared and she began to get her brain function back to notice she was being carried. She clung to the warm mass carrying her and worked on pulling in breaths to her sore throat. It was painful still but the pain was no longer as sharp. It was then that she noticed who her rescuer was. “Jarl Thorin?” she asked in a gravely voice. She sounded strange even to her own ears. 

The raven haired man looked almost scared. She wondered why that was, she figured her mind was not up to par quite yet and she was imagining things. The arm around her back tightened and she cried out once again at the pain. Her rescuer sped up and soon they were entering a warm dwelling. 

“Sigrid!” the deep voice bellowed. 

Belle wanted to cover her ears at the noise but she was afraid to move due to her pain. Her head lolled and she saw the blonde haired Norse-woman named Sigrid running towards her. Jarl Thorin and Sigrid were speaking rapidly in Norse, when Belle felt the first chills begin to rock her small frame. Her teeth began to chatter next causing the two heathens to start acting instead of just talking. Belle was set on her unreliable feet and then her dress was being lifted over her shivering form. The little English woman tried to protest but all she could get out was an indignant squawk. The duo worked swiftly divesting her of her wet clothing even with her trying and failing to swat at their hands in protest.

“No!” She tried to scream but no noise came out of her angry throat. 

It was then that she found herself completely naked in front of the fire. Tears were slipping down her face in humiliation, her brain was foggy and her reactions sluggish which frustrated her even more. When she looked up Thorin’s eyes were pointed above her head instead of ogling her naked form, she appreciated that in a small way but her sobs did not subside until a fur covering was draped over her. She clung to it like a lifeline. Warm arms came around her and led her closer to the fire. Belle was then folded into someone’s lap. She fought it until she heard the comforting words of a female voice by her ear. 

_ “Vertu kyrr (Be still).”  _ Belle recognized the voice as Sigrid, which helped her relax immediately. She soaked up the warmth of the fire but seemed to get no warmer. Sigrid held her tighter and tried rubbing her hands up and down the small woman’s fur-clad arms hoping to generate warmth.

_ “Hún er ekki hlýnun (She isn’t warming)”  _ Sigrid said worriedly. 

Belle turned her head towards the noise and found pain radiated down her back. She grimaced loudly and clamped her lips shut hoping to not bring attention to herself. Unfortunately for her Thorin immediately noticed and picked the girl up from Sigrid's lap as if she weighed no more than a small child. She stood her on her feet that were more steady this time around. The Norseman roughly pulled away the fur covering her naked body much to her displeasure and forced a tunic over her head. It was thin linen but it was at least covering her body. She guessed it was his or Kili’s because it’s hem fell slightly passed her knees. She did not have much time to speak because she was then gently but hurriedly grabbed and placed in a lap again. This time it was not Sigrid’s. Belle’s face flamed as her back was brought against Thorin’s chest and his arms wrapped around her body pinning her arms with his own. Sigrid moved swiftly to place multiple furs on top of the duo before disappearing. 

Belle held absolutely still as she assessed the situation and her brain caught up with her. She knew she was in the Jarl’s house, in his embrace as he helped warm her. The little English woman felt pain all over her back from where it had made contact with the water. She did not believe anything was broken but she was quite sure that her back was heavily bruised. Then there was the water in her lungs that had burned her throat. She was thirsty, dreadfully so. Belle tried to not swallow to avoid the imminent pain.  Thorin was still behind her as well and she could feel the air of awkwardness stifling them. She was thankful for the break in tension when Sigrid stepped back into the room carrying two iron cups of tea. She handed one to Thorin first then one to Belle. 

“Willow bark tea,” the blonde healer said softly to Belle. Now that she had a chance to collect herself Belle was able to translate the Norse words. 

“Thank you.” She answered in the Norse tongue. 

Sigrid nodded softly and looked towards Thorin. “I must mix a salve for her wounds. Do you require one as well, Jarl?” 

“No. I am uninjured.” Thorin answered in his gruff voice which made Belle wince heavily.

Sigrid took her leave quickly as the two downed their drinks. Belle finished first hoping that the faster the warm tea entered her system her pain and warmth would return allowing her to separate herself from Thorin’s embrace, the fluid also soothed the ache of her sore throat. She moaned softly as the hot liquid began to work. Thorin moved behind her in an uncomfortable gesture as if her noise bothered him. 

Deciding that she had given the tea enough time to set in (she hadn’t), Belle attempted to stand. She clenched her teeth together so hard her teeth felt like they might just break, if only to keep in the scream of pain. 

“Sit, Belle” Thorin placed a large hand on her shoulder pulling her back down into his lap. Before her backside could land jarringly on his groin he caught her waist and gently set her down. 

“No. That is quite alright. Thank you for warming me but I will go help Sigrid with the salve.” Belle said awkwardly and moved to stand once again. Thorin’s hands, however refused to move making her want to slap him. 

“What is your fascination with dying at sea?” Thorin practically growled. 

Belle winced realizing that he had a point. She didn’t mean for it to happen but she was two for two and she prayed there would never be a third time. 

“It was an accident. I was spooked and fell over the edge.” She defended herself weakly. 

“What were you doing on the cliffs anyway?” Thorin asked from behind her. 

Belle sighed loudly. “I was upset.”

“I know, I saw you crying. Why did you cry?” Thorin asked in a bewildered tone as if he had no idea why she would ever need to shed tears. ‘

‘ _ Is he that unfeeling?’  _ Belle wondered.  “Wait a moment. You saw me crying?” Belle’s brain caught up with his words. “You are the reason I fell!” Belle pushed his hands off of her and stood on wobbly legs. 

Thorin stood as well, towering over her small frame. “It was not my fault. You stood too close to the edge! Even small children know not to do that!” 

Belle crossed her sore, bruised arms over her ample chest. “I was not raised near cliffs! And it is still your fault I fell!” She pouted like a child but then she remembered who she was and that she had once been a queen. She needed to act like it. “But you also saved me so, Jarl Thorin, you have my thanks and sincere gratitude.” 

Thorin stood up straight and nodded curtly. “It is the least I could do to save one of Gothi’s bloodline. One of my debts to him is paid.” 

Belle’s eyebrows knitted together as her brain translated his words into English. “What did you just say?” 

Thorin’s eyes grew wide and then he winced. “Nothing.” 

“Gothi’s bloodline? You believe me to be of Gothi’s bloodline?!” Belle screeched.

_ “Fokk (fuck)”  _ Thorin cursed loudly as all Belle had known began to crumble.


	13. Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter.   
> This chapter is in Thorin's point of view and has a little bit of his self-lovin' at the very end.   
> You have been warned. :)  
> I hope you all enjoy a peek into the Jarl's mind.

“Jarl Thorin”, Erikir said in an excited tone as he rushed into the great hall.

“Erikir, I hope you have brought with you good news,” Thorin answered gruffly from his throne. 

The blonde raider in front of him only smiled widely and nodded his head. The raider was young, near Kili’s age. Many years earlier on his first raid the boy had tried to keep a share of Thorin’s treasure for himself. The raven-haired leader questioned the boy and was impressed that the child did not try to lie. He simply said he had indeed stolen the gold. When Thorin had asked him why the boy this time chose not to answer, but a quick word with Dwalin had confirmed what the Jarl had already suspected. The child’s father died during the harsh winter leaving behind three young boys, Erikir being the eldest. With little land to speak of and not much money, the weight of feeding his mother and siblings fell upon the gangly young blonde boy. He answered the call of the sea and went on his first raid at the tender age of twelve. When Thorin had learned of the boy's plight he understood the child’s temptation to steal what little he could to ensure his mother and brothers would survive the coming winter but stealing was not tolerated on Thorin’s ships. 

The boy received a very light sentence, some said too light, for his crimes. He was given five lashes instead of the losing a hand which was the common punishment for such things. Thorin sent him away with half of his earnings from the raid, again much more than he should have given the circumstances. If the other half of his treasure and a little extra was delivered to his home in the dead of night by a cloaked figure bearing the house symbol of the Jarl, that was neither here nor there. 

Erikir became extremely loyal to Thorin as the years passed. When he had come back from the last small raid of the year (what was supposed to be the last raid) in Smaug’s land empty handed Thorin had scared the young man purposely. He needed to recheck the young man’s loyalty. He truly had no intention of hurting the boy when he threatened him at knife-point, but the little English woman did not know that. 

She had rushed in and given him some of Smaug’s secrets. He had sent Erikir back to the lone structures on the shore that Christians said were holy, with a blessing. Thorin had asked Belle why she was helping them, in a gesture that many would see as turning her back to her country and God. Her response had baffled him. 

_ “The book of Matthew says:  _ _ No one can serve two masters: Either he will hate the one and love the other, or he will be devoted to the one and despise the other. You cannot serve both God and money.’. Smaug collects his wealth in churches and monasteries to hide it from others. He is not offering it to God as some may believe. He is not serving God, he does not love God, he only loves his wealth. I do not believe God would be angered at me for providing you with some of Smaug’s wealth. You are not hoarding it for yourself. I see that you are wealthy that you have money beyond those of your people. But you also help your people, you genuinely care for them.”  _ She had told him. 

It had pleased Thorin that she had been watching him. He didn’t fully understand why, but he liked that she had paid him mind when he was not aware. It was thrilling, but also frightening because he had not anticipated the way his stomach fluttered at the thought. It caught him off guard, unbeknownst to her, giving her the upper hand. He needed to get it back so he resulted in what worked best, scaring her. 

_ “Do you doubt that I will kill Erikir if you are wrong?”  _ He had asked her. He wasn’t going to, but she didn’t know that. She told him she didn’t know if he would follow through on his threat, then narrowed her eyes on him. She was losing her fear of him and he liked that. She was getting stronger, her Norse blood coming to front line. He couldn’t have hurt her even if he wished it now that her ancestry had been determined. Gothi was a powerful man and a father figure to Thorin. The Jarl would never disrespect the priest by physically hurting his granddaughter. 

The raven-haired leader was pulled from his musings by Erikir whistling to those outside the doors. The large doors of the Great Hall opened and in walked slaves, thralls and raiders alike laden down with goods and treasure. Thorin stared at the bounty in front of him wide eyed. This was by far the most successful raid they had had in many years. 

“We had to steal another boat to make carry it all back,” Erikir said with a large excited smile. 

Thorin rose from his seat and clapped the blonde man on the back. “You have done well, Erikir.” 

The young man puffed out his chest happily with a large smile on his face. The arduous process of sifting through and dividing the score was next and within a few hours time they had divided their portions. Thorin gave Erikir more than he usually would for leading such a successful raid and for threatening his life a few days earlier. The treasure was brought to his home as he looked over the process, it was when one of the young slaves accidently tipped a chest over that he saw what was inside. There were multiple leather bound books within the chest. Upon the front was golden writing, he had been taught some of the Christian's writings by Gothi, where he had learned Thorin did not know. The Norse people did not have a need for written words on paper. Thorin bent and picked the books up while the slave who dropped them scrambled in fear to pick them up. 

“No. I have them. Take the chest inside.” Thorin told the young boy. 

Looking at the books he was brought back into a memory from over a week earlier. 

_ Thorin had just finished with a Thing down at the great hall. Two farmers were squabbling about encrouching on one anothers land. It was not a new or original argument so it was solved quickly. Fili was still healing, needing sleep often. There was an uncertainty if he would live. If inflamation took its hold he would die. Thorin had prayed to the gods and given sacrifices to them for his nephews survival. The dark haired man walked into the home with the intention of checking on his nephew. It was late, meaning the house was quiet with sleep except for the soft sound of someone talking quietly. Thorin crept towards Fili’s door expecting to hear Sigrid’s voice within but it was Belle’s voice. _

_ “I wish I could read you stories from my home. My mother used to read them to me when I was injured, you know. She always said that a good story could help you heal. I don’t know about that but I think you would enjoy some of the fairy tales I was told as a child, perhaps the ones about knights and dragons…” the girl mused. “I had this one book as a child about a golden lion that roamed the skies. I think you would like that one...I miss my books.” She said in a wistful tone. “They kept me company in the darkest of times.”  _

_ Thorin slipped away before the girl could hear him and went up to his cold bed to reflect on her words. _

* * *

 

“She deserves a reward. Without her this raid would not have happened.” Thorin thought as he gazed at the books. He decided he owed her, and he hated owing people. He would also be lying if he said he did not wish to see her smile at him. He had seen her smile at others and it had always made him slightly...jealous. Thorin knew it was his own fault that she did not smile at him. But that did not stop him from coveting it. 

The raven haired man walked the books up to his room setting them gently on the bed before going in search of Belle. He would ask for an audience and give her the books then, as a reward for helping them with this raid and perhaps she would give him one of those smiles he wished for. 

He started out in his own home, looking into Fili’s room to see him and Sigrid in bed together asleep, legs entangled. He looked into Kili’s room and found his room a mess as if the young man had upturned everything in his room in search of something. Thorin rolled his eyes, Kili had always been a slob but had been trying to stay cleaner since the redheaded warrioress had been living with him. Thorin next checked Belle’s room she shared with his sister. That room was pristine compared to the rest of the house. He was sure his sister loved having another woman that was diligent in keeping the house clean. Thorin next went to the kitchens and not finding her there he began to worry that she had made an ill-fated mistake by trying to escape. He looked out over the fjord, looking for a boat, perhaps she had stolen one and was attempting to sail on her own. 

‘ _ No she is not that stupid’  _ he thought. 

When his eyes roved over the tall cliffs he spotted a small figure on the edge. He ran towards it thinking it was a child. He sprinted up the mountainous land, his thighs burned with the exertion of sprinting at an incline. He jumped over logs and rocks dodging the trees as he ran. It wasn’t until he neared that he realized the being on the cliff side was no child. It was Belle, and she was weeping. Loud sobs escaping her chest as she looked out over the cliff. It all connected then, she was going to jump. He burst through the trees trying to make as little noise as possible but she heard him. She whipped around quickly but misstepped and went careening over the edge into the sea below, all the while screaming. 

Without another thought, he jumped in after her. It was a test of manhood to jump from this cliff into the deep sea below. He himself had done it many times and been just fine, in fact, no man had ever been injured jumping from this cliff but his people knew how to swim. Belle did not, and she certainly did not know how to dive either. He had seen her hit the water flat on her back and winced as he cut into the water beside her. She was frantically clawing at the water and then her movements stopped. He pulled her up and out of the water, then to shore. But she still was not breathing.  Thorin bent and gave her the kiss of life. Pressing his lips to hers and blowing air within her. He repeated this action three times before she responded. He turned her onto her side as vomit spilled out of her.   

Thorin would not admit it aloud for many years but he had never been more scared in his life than at that moment. He did not know why he feared for her, but he did. He demanded her to breath when she tried to refuse to do so. Eventually, she took in short ragged pants through cold blue lips. He pulled her small form into his strong arms and took off sprinting towards his home. He kicked open the doors trying his best not to jostle the woman in his arms.

“Sigrid!?” Thorin screamed for the blonde healer. 

The woman in question came out of Fili's room frantically. Together they shed Belle of her clothing and Thorin saw how truly beautiful the little woman was, even if she was near frozen, but now was not the time to think on it. He helped wrap the now naked girl in furs before settling her in Sigrid’s lap in front of the fire to try to warm her. 

The Jarl ran up to his room and shed his own wet clothing. You could not stay in wet clothing this far up north, you would die the ice death. He snagged an extra tunic for the girl downstairs and made his way back to her. When he returned Sigrid was looking at him worriedly. 

“She is not warming.” She said frantically.  

Hurriedly he pulled Belle to her feet and ripped the furs away from her. She squawked, embarrassment flooding her. He pulled the tunic over her head and dressed her none too gently, then sat before the fire pulling her into his lap. He hugged her to his body sharing his heat with her. It was something his people learned from an early age. Sharing one’s body heat could mean the difference between life and death here in the north. Sigrid draped furs around them and began to make tea. He relished the feeling of having her this close to him. He enjoyed it, much more than he should. He was attracted to the little woman, even before he had seen her naked body. She was all green eyes and tawny curls. He had to admit that one of the reasons he had been so awful to her was because he was attracted to her and hated it, she was his enemy's wife. But now that was not the case. The man had defaulted their marriage by trying to kill her and the nature of their relationship was revealed to Thorin. He could not use it as an excuse any longer and knew that he could not continue being cruel to her. It was his best defense but now it was unwarranted and with her in his arms, her wet curls in his face, he felt his body beginning to react to her proximity. She tried to stand and get away from him but he was not going to let that happen, not yet. It was after Belle tried to stand that they began to argue. 

“What is your fascination with dying at sea?” Thorin said in an irritated tone, trying to cover his lust for the woman with annoyance. 

Belle winced “It was an accident. I was spooked and fell over the edge.” She defended herself weakly. 

“What were you doing on the cliffs anyway?” He could smell lavender and sea water on her and dammit if it was not the best thing he had ever smelled in his life. 

Belle sighed loudly. “I was upset.” She whispered. 

“I know, I saw you crying. Why did you cry?” Thorin asked in a bewildered tone. He never understood why women cried so much. Dis had always said it was the way they were made, after the gods. Everyone knows that rain comes from the goddesses tears and rain was essential for life to grow. Dis had always said it was a natural thing but he never found it useful. Tears did not change things nor help any so why shed them.     

“Wait a moment. You saw me crying?” Belle growled and turned to look at him with a scowl. “You are the reason I fell!” Belle pushed his hands off of her and stood on wobbly legs. 

Thorin stood as well towering over her small frame. “It was not my fault. You stood too close to the edge! Even small children know not to do that!” ‘ _ I actually thought you were a child at first.’  _ he thought. 

Belle crossed her sore, bruised arms over her ample chest. “I was not raised near cliffs! And it is still your fault I fell.” She pouted like a child but then slid a polite mask on. “But you also saved me so, Jarl Thorin, you have my thanks and sincere gratitude.” 

Thorin stood up straight and nodded curtly. “It is the least I could do to save one of Gothi’s bloodline. One of my debts to him is paid.” 

Belle’s eyebrows knitted together and her head cocked to the side. “What did you just say?” 

Thorin’s eyes grew wide and then he winced. “Nothing.”  

“Gothi’s bloodline? You believe me to be of Gothi’s bloodline?!” the little woman screeched.

_ “Fokk (fuck)”  _ Thorin cursed loudly. ‘ _ Gothi is going to kill me. This was meant to be a secret. She was not to know yet and she was certainly not mean to find out from me.’  _

The tawny haired woman was still for a moment, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion before her face smoothed out. “Is this why you all changed when you heard of who my Grandmother was? Adamanta? What does she have to do with it? Did her and Gothi…” 

The little woman slapped a hand over her mouth as tears began to well in her eyes. 

Thorin hated it when women leaked from their eyes. It made him extremely uncomfortable. He patted her shoulder softly, or what he thought was softly, but her entire body moved with the motion and she grimaced at the action. Then she was moving away from him and running down the length of the house to her room she shared with Dis. Thorin stood there dumbfounded and at a loss of what to do. 

He looked around the empty longhouse like someone was going to pop out and tell him what he needed to do or explain the situation to him. But that did not happen, what did happen was a streak of tawny hair went by him. He whipped around and saw her running out the door, clad in only a cloak, his tunic, and her tiny boots. 

“Woman! Where are you going?” Thorin growled and set off after her. 

“Where do you think I am going?” Belle snarled back. 

“ _Fokk_! You can not speak with him. I was not to tell you.” Thorin said in a pained voice. “Come back here. I am your Jarl. You will listen to me.”  

The little woman only scoffed at him over her shoulder and took off running to Gothi’s small home as if she knew he was planning on throwing her over his shoulder and marching back to his own home. She was surprisingly quick on her little feet as she zoomed away from him. He groaned loudly and took off after her. When they reached the door of the seer’s home Thorin was out of breath but the girl looked fine, a little flushed but not out of breath. She went to bang loudly on the door but Thorin caught her fist before she could. 

“No.” He growled down at her. 

“Yes” Belle growled back, her face pulled into a surprisingly frightening mask. 

“No” Thorin said after a moment of silence. “If you will not listen to me I will…” The woman cut him off before he could continue. 

“You will what? You can’t hurt me.” She let out a mirthless laugh. “Gothi has been protecting me without me even knowing. You showed your hand, Thorin."

He did not quite know what “showed your hand” meant but he knew it was an insult of sorts. The raven-haired Jarl felt anger flushing through his system, but he could not deny that he was slightly impressed by this little woman sticking up to him. She was no longer the scared little mouse she once was. He found the challenge to be...exhilarating. The two were locked in an intense staring battle when Gothi’s gravely voice broke their battle.  

“Ah. Thorin. Belle. The Gods said you would arrive soon. Please enter.”

Thorin shook off his anger and stood ramrod straight allowing the little woman to enter the home first. Gothi sat upon his pallet across the fire pit while offering a bench to Thorin and Belle. 

“I am surprised you have kept this to yourself for so long, Thorin. I did not believe you could do it.” Gothi said after all had settled. 

Thorin felt his anger once again rise. “You did not believe I could keep the secrets of one of my people? That is an insult, old man.”

Gothi put up his hands in a placating gesture. “Peace.” He said in that calming tone of his. 

The little woman beside him seemed to still be frightened by Gothi, she was sitting closer to Thorin than she had ever done so before. He was laughing within that she would be more comforted by Thorin than her own grandfather across the fire. 

“I do not believe you are my grandfather,” Belle said in a shaky voice. 

Gothi’s unseeing eye looked up to Belle’s face. “Believe what you will, but it is true. Gerontius was not Belledonna the First’s father.” 

“I knew that. My mother knew as well. But her father died in war. You could not be him.” 

Gothi was silent for a moment allowing her words to sink in. Thorin sat back and watched as discomfort bloomed on the older man’s face. “Adamanta,  _ Kanina min _ , believed I had perished. I was six months late for our escape.” 

Thorin knew this story well. His mother had told him the tale on more than one occasion. It had been the story of how his parents had met and fought beside one another. Nis had been the one to kill her own father, King of the Swedes, so she could free Gothi’s men, which included Thrain. Her future husband and love of her life. 

Belle still looked unconvinced though. She toyed with the necklace upon her chest while Gothi rose from his seat and stepped towards a small trunk he had in the corner of the room. He picked it up reverently and walked towards Belle, who despite her fear of the older man only flinched once. 

“Open it” Gothi commanded gently as he set the small trunk down in her lap. He slowly made his way back to his pallet giving the girl the time she needed to read. 

Thorin could not help himself as he peered over her shoulder. He had learned from Gothi how to read the English runes when he was young. The old man had said it would make him a better leader someday. Thorin had not taken to it as well as Dis had. He knew his sister was quite intelligent when it came to things such as this. As Thorin read over Belle’s shoulder he was able to recognize some of the words Gothi had taught him but most were also foreign. He understood that the letter Belle held in her hand spoke of love, and missing Gothi when he was gone. Thorin pulled back to looked at the tawny-haired girl and saw her eyes were leaking again. He shied away from her ever so slightly. He did not wish for her to cling to him as some women did to males when they cried. 

Belle read through a few more of the papers before looking up at Gothi over the fire. 

“Why didn’t you come back and tell her you lived? She said you promised to come home to her. That you always said it before you left. She thought that Odin had kept you from your promise.” 

Gothi stared into the fire as he answered. “I kept my promise. I found her after three years without her. By then she was pregnant with Gerontius’ child. They loved one another. I could not add conflict to her happy life. That was all I wanted was for her to be happy and she was, her and my  Belledonna Alva Birgitt.” Before Gothi had even finished Belle was shaking her head as more tears fell. 

“They did not love each other. It was a badly kept secret that their marriage was one of convenience, they did not wish to touch each other unless absolutely necessary. Gerontius knew she was pregnant when they married. But everyone had been told her husband had died in war leaving a pregnant widow behind. Gerontius and her were friends. He must have known about you.” Belle mused. 

“I met him once” Gothi said in a strained voice. Thorin had never heard such a tone on the old seer. “He was a strange man. Kind. Small. He looked at me in a way that would always make  _ Kanina  _ laugh. She never told me why” He said with a far away look in his unseeing eye and a small smile on his lips as if he could hear her laughter still. 

Thorin thought perhaps she was in the room with them when he heard tinkling laughter until he looked to his side and saw Belle giggling. 

“Gerontius had no love for the female form, I found out when I stole one of his journals to read. Grandmother always said they worked well because he was not  _ handsy  _ with her and she did not wish to be touched by another’s hands.” 

Thorin wondered what that meant, not having love for the female form. Then it hit him. The Englishman was a  _ fuðflogi _ _.  _ “ A  _ fuðflogi _ ?” Thorin asked aloud. He could not maintain his look of disinterest any longer. 

Belle’s brows furrowed as she attempted to translate but she could not. She shook her head indicating she did not understand. Gothi was too deep in his own thoughts to answer so Thorin tried to explain it to her. 

“Ah.  _ fuðflogi  _ is one who flees from the female sex. Humps men?” Thorin explained. 

Belle cringed deeply before nodding her head slightly. “Yes.” She whispered. 

“He was a  _ fuðflogi? _  She was not happy? But what of their child? I saw her with child. She was…”  Gothi’s voice was thick as he spoke. Thorin wondered if the old seer was about to leak from his one eye as Belle had. 

“They were expected to produce an heir when they could not pass mother off as their own,” Belle answered. “They had no more children after Uncle Isengrim. But she was not unhappy with Grandfather. They had a deep friendship with one another. It lacked romance but not happiness. But If you truly came back as you said she would have left with you in a heartbeat, pregnant and all.” The little woman attempted to soothe the older man. Thorin once again was fascinated by her. She feared the old man before her and yet she wished to ease his suffering.

“I am tired. I must sleep.” Gothi said suddenly and laid upon his pallet, his back facing them. 

Thorin understood what this meant,  _ leave,  _ but the little woman apparently did not. 

“I have more questions.” She said softly but did not say more when Thorin grabbed her wrist lightly and shook his head. He pulled her to her feet and began to walk her out of the home. She protested physically but did not voice her protest much to Thorin’s appreciation. The tawny-haired girl did not speak again until they were out of the home with the door shut behind them. 

“Get your hands off of me.” She growled and wrenched her wrist back. “Thank you very much.”

Thorin rolled his eyes at her pompous tone but did not reach out to grab her again. “You can speak with him another time,” Thorin growled when she would not continue walking. 

“Yes, I know. But do you think he is alright? Should I stay with him?” 

The raven haired Jarl rubbed at his temples willing himself not to scream at the woman. It would bring the man that helped raise him no comfort if he heard Thorin yell at Belle. “Leave him be. He wishes to be alone.” 

“Not everyone is as unfeeling as you, Jarl Thorin.” She snipped back. 

“And not everyone is as sensitive and weak as you.” Thorin towered over her, invading her space. 

“I am not weak” She whispered in a way that did nothing to convince him. “I have killed a man.” 

Thorin smirked down at her. “Have you ever watched the life leave a man’s eyes while you kill him with your bare hands, Little Mouse?”

Her green eyes snapped up to his with a fire behind them. “No, but if you keep calling me Little Mouse you are going to make me want to try it.” 

Thorin couldn’t help the startled laughter that burst out of him. His laughter bounced through the trees around them, magnifying the sound. 

“Ugh! You make me so angry. Why are you so...so...mean!?” She pushed him out of her way and continued down the path towards his longhouse. 

He followed behind her, his laughter had subsided but he could not wipe the humorous smirk from his face. She stomped all the way back to the longhouse in the dark, he was greatly surprised she did not lose her way. He would never admit it aloud but he was enjoying the view of her round arse as it marched in front of him. 

It wasn’t until he was in his bed, alone, that he began to think about that round arse and naked body he had seen earlier in the night. He could feel his manhood harden as he thought about her pert breast, bigger than most he had seen in his time. How her pink nipples stood out due to the cold. Her shapely legs thicker than his people’s women and much shorter, but no less lovely. Out of respect for the near-dead woman at the time, he had not looked at the juncture of her thighs after her drowning but his mind supplied a possible likeness and that was all it took for him to bring him to an aching hardness. He untied his trousers and pushed them down his hips. It had been a while since he had to use his own hand to pleasure himself but he would make due. He stroked his manhood to thoughts of the tiny English woman’s naked body. He even thought of that smart little mouth of hers and how it felt when she gave him a tongue lashing. He wished she was giving him a very different type of tongue lashing at the moment. It was to thoughts of her little mouth around his thick cock that had him spraying his seed across his own stomach. He huffed as he came down from his orgasm. 

“ _Fokk_ , that little English woman will be the death of me.” He said in a breathy whisper. That woman was going to be trouble for him and he knew it. He wanted her, more than he had ever wanted another woman. That was perhaps because she was going to be a challenge and Thorin Thrainson never backed down from a challenge. 


	14. Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be from Kili's point of view.   
> Enjoy! :)

Kili held fast to the smaller body beside him. Tauriel was back where she belonged, with him and he could not thank the gods enough. He planned to perform a sacrifice in their honor tomorrow. When his redheaded love had ran from him he could not describe the pain that ripped through him. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his tattooed chest. Kili figured it had hurt as badly as it had because he felt that she was beginning to care for him. He supposed she _had_ begun to care for him but it still hurt that it was not enough to deter her running in the first place. The dark-haired Norseman tried to understand why she needed to try to run but he still did not. Kili had treated her well, he knew he treated her better than the prissy bastard that called himself her husband back on her island. Kili worshiped her. He loved her. He respected her. But it had not been enough at the time and that stung. Or maybe it was the pain left over in his ripped up knuckles. He wasn’t too sure right now. What he did know was that Tauriel was back beside him and nothing could take her from him again. 

Kili awoke the next morning to a warm body wrapped around his. He smiled at the feeling. One of Tauriel’s legs was thrown over his hip and an arm over waist, with her beautiful face firmly planted in his chest. It appeared when his goddess was comfortable she turned into the vágrek (seaweed) that wrapped around one's limbs while swimming in the sea. His bladder was screaming at him as he tried to untangle himself from her. She only gripped him tighter. He was in both heaven and hell like he was most of the time with his infuriating woman. Using a technique he had perfected many times when sneaking away from his mother’s sleeping arms as a child he used his pillow as a substitute for his body. Tauriel gripped it tightly and smiled. His heart stuttered at that look. He hoped one day she would give him more of those smiles, preferably when she was conscious. 

He quickly made his way out the doors, shirtless, and emptied his bladder on a nearby tree. The dark-haired Norseman could see the fresh frost layering the land and felt dread creep into his system. His people were hale and hearty but winter always took at least one from their village if not more. His mind drifted to Tauriel. She was thin, thinner than his people and all around smaller. He knew she was a warrior but the war they were about to face could not be won with weapons. It was a war of the elements and the only thing that could save them was being prepared. As Kili walked back into his home he began to plan the hunt he was going to need to feed and clothe Tauriel let alone Belle. His heart sunk as he thought of Belle. She was so small. If she survived the winter here he would be surprised. It was unlike anything either of these two women had experienced. It was inevitable that slaves taken from other lands died during the winter. Not all of course, but a good number. He had to keep telling himself that they were not slaves or thralls, they were free women, who lived in the Jarl’s house. It was one of the best built. It had been built by Thorin himself. He had a skill with wood that all envied. 

“Kili?” the morning voice of his love made his heart leap and his worries momentarily forgotten. 

“I am here, my goddess” Kili answered as he walked down the hall and through the curtain doorway. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread upon his face as he looked at her sleepy form. Her red hair was wild and in disarray. Her hazel eyes were hooded with sleep and she had a small pout on her beautiful pink lips.

“What are you looking at?” She said with that scowl that made him fall for her in the first place. 

“The most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.” He answered with a sultry wink. 

She rolled her eyes and laid down, her back facing him and pulling the furs tighter around her.

Kili chuckled at her reaction. He toed off his boots and climbed under the covers behind her pulling her flush to his shirtless chest. 

_ “Ifreann na Fola (bloody hell)! ”  _ Tauriel practically screamed and tried to get away from his body. “ _ Tá tú ag reo (You are freezing)!” _

Kili’s laugh was loud as it thundered through their room. “I do not know what you said but I am quite certain it was not lady-like, my love.” 

Tauriel scoffed, then shivered making Kili think of the approaching winter once more. 

“I am going hunting tomorrow.” 

Tauriel turned in his arms and looked at him with her eyebrows pulled together and mouth quirked. He could tell by her expression she was attempting to translate some of his words or some of her own. He gave her the time she needed, running his fingers through her hair as he waited. 

“Hunt?” She said and made the hand movement of an arrow being released from a bow. 

“Very good, my heart” Kili said with a smile and nodded. 

“I will go with you” Tauriel said in her thick accent that he had come to love. Her words, however, he did not love. 

“No” Kili answered firmly. 

Tauriel glared at him. “Yes. I hunt well.” 

“No. You are not coming. It is dangerous and will be very cold. Stay here, work in the kitchens where it is warm”. 

The look she shot him in return was a clear warning. “I was not a kitchen maid at home and I will  _ not _ be one here.”

“You are not on your island Tauriel. You are in my land. You do not know it well. It is too dangerous for you, you will get lost or hurt. I will not stand for it.” Kili said firmly. 

She was on her feet in a flash wearing just her thin shift. Her eyes lit with fire as bright as her hair. “You doubt my skill as a warrior, as a tracker, as a hunter?!” Tauriel snarled. 

Kili rose with her, his temper flaring under the surface. He kept it in check as best he could. “No, Tauriel. I want to keep you safe. You do not know my lands. There are creatures far different from your own. The beasts are bigger and more violent. I know you are a warrior I see it in you but it is not enough here.” The dark haired Norseman had watched Tauriel closely during his speech. She was sending him warnings once more that he did not heed. In a move that he barely saw, it was so fast, Tauriel brought her hand up and hit him on the side of his neck. His legs went out from under him and he fell to the ground in a heap of useless limbs. His vision went black momentarily. When his eyes popped back open Kili stared up at her in absolute shock at what sorcery she had just hit him with. 

“Not enough?” The redhead growled loudly.  She threw on her dress and boots before marching out the door. He was so stunned he could not follow her for a few minutes. When he finally did get up he cursed loudly and went to find her, whatever she had done had made him exhausted and feeling sick. He stumbled a bit before launching himself out the door to find her, boots in his hands He was surprised to see that she was no longer in the home. He ran out the doors still shirtless while trying to put his boots on. He was hopping around calling her name in the early morning air while attempting to shove his boots on his feet when he caught sight of Belle looking at him confused. 

“Have you seen Tauriel?” He asked in a huff. 

“Tauriel?! She came back?” Belle dropped the basket of mushrooms she had been holding to shake him roughly. 

“Yes. We returned last night” Kili said bewildered at the little woman’s strength. A harsh slap on his cold skin had him hissing in pain. 

“And you did not think to tell me!?” Belle said in disbelief. Her voice had reached a grating pitch in her scolding that made him wish to cover his ears. 

“Sorry,” Kili answered weakly. 

Belle removed her hands from his shoulders and brushed dirt from her apron before giving him a tight smile. “I am sorry I shook you. Please inform Tauriel that I wish to speak with her when you do find her.” 

Kili was getting whiplash from the women in his life today. But he did not have long to think on it. He needed to find his goddess. Tauriel could not have gone many places. He knew she would not run like she had yesterday. She wasn't dumb meaning she would not leave without being prepared first. She had left his room with only her boots on and a dress, she did not even stop to grab a fur for warmth. He checked the kitchens first and found the fires barely started and Vinna along with several slaves beginning to look over their stores. But he found not his redheaded woman. 

Next, he went to the home of Gyda and Dwalin. She was not there either but Gyda gave him the evil eye for upsetting her friend. He walked into the forest looking for her. She had told him once that she enjoyed being among the trees. She said they held listening ears, whatever that meant.

* * *

 

He was beginning to get cold and think he should go back before he caught the death chill. When he turned he caught sight of a red flash among the trees. 

“Tauriel?” Kili asked. 

There was running feet behind him and he whirled again. He was beginning to get anxious when she did not say anything. He tried to listen once more and heard nothing. The dark haired Norseman shook it off and turned back towards his home. That was when he heard the rustling again. He ran towards the noise just in time to watch his goddess jump from one branch to another. Shifting through the trees effortlessly, as if she had been raised in them. 

“What are you doing?” Kili asked. 

“You say I do not know your lands. I am acquainting myself with them.” She said as she stood high above him. Her feet resting on one of the branches and her back leaning against the trunk in a relaxed pose, as if being twenty feet off the ground was nothing new or anything to fear. “I could have killed you, you know. If I had my bow, it would have been easy.”

Kili gulped at her words. He did not doubt her, she had said the threat so nonchalantly he knew it was not a bluff. 

“You Norsemen are heavy. Heavy on your feet and loud when you walk. It is a wonder you can hunt anything at all. Not to mention you can not climb trees like me or my people. You would never have found me if I didn’t want you to. Perhaps I will just follow you tomorrow. It is not as if you will notice.” She glared heavily at Kili and he knew he was not going to win this battle. She was coming on this hunt whether he liked it or not. He never stood a fighting chance against her. 

“Fine” Kili growled. “But you can not have a weapon.” 

Tauriel climbed down a few branches of the tree before dropping onto the balls of her feet gracefully. “Why not?” She growled. 

“Because you just said you could kill me if you had a bow. I am not going to hand one to you now.” Kili argued. 

Tauriel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I said it would have been easy if I _wanted_ to kill you. I don’t want to kill you...anymore.” 

Kili couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in his chest at her words. He shouldn’t be laughing at the love of his life wanting to kill him but it he couldn’t help himself. His redheaded goddess cracked a tiny smile at his laughter but did not laugh with him. 

“If you truly want me to be safe why would you allow me on a hunt without a weapon?” She asked both eyebrows raised. 

Kili stepped towards her and pulled her into his muscled arms. She remained stiff and unmoving. “It means you will have to stay close to me for protection. And you know how much I love to keep your close.” he moved to kiss her but she turned her head giving him her cheek. He tried to go for her lips once more and was once again given her cheek. He tilted his head back and let out a frustrated groan. “Fine. You may have one knife.” 

Tauriel gave him a triumphant smile and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“A small one.” He whispered to himself, it was barely audible, he hoped she would not hear it. But her hearing was apparently much better than he had thought because she pulled back and glared at him once more. But he was not about to budge on this. Tauriel brought her face close to his. She brushing her lips against his softly, pulling back when he went for a true kiss. It was maddening for Kili. All he wanted was a kiss but Tauriel was teasing him, greatly. 

“A medium one.” He bartered. “For kisses.” 

“How many?” She asked. He could tell she was a good trader just by the way her eyes took on a hard edge. 

“As many as I want today, no hesitation allowed.”

Tauriel pursed her lips in thought. “Add in strong twine and make sure the knife is sharpened today and you have a deal.”

Kili smiled triumphantly. “Deal. Seal it with a kiss, my love” He puckered his lips and waited. 

His redheaded goddess laughed and pulled him by his long hair to her lips. He felt as if he was finally able to breathe freely with her lips against his. It went against all logic that he should be as enamored with this warrioress but he was in love with her. It was as natural as the sky is blue or water is wet. He deepened their kiss massaging her tongue with his own until his body demanded more. He pushed her up against a nearby tree and pressed his body against hers, showing her just how much he wanted her. She gasped when she felt his hard length pressing against her hip. Kili nipped at her lips in response then moved those lips to her neck. He sucked at the sensitive skin there and was rewarded with a small moan from his woman. Kili trailed the kisses down until he was at the neck of her gown. He ran his fingers along the collar in thought. Perhaps she would let him push it aside and finally feast on those beautiful breasts of hers. He began to pull gently and realized with sadness that he had pushed his luck. Tauriel moved away from him gently. 

“It is cold. You are shirtless. We must get you inside before you become ill.” Tauriel told him with swollen lips. It was then that he finally felt the chill in his bones. He shivered in response making her smile at him. She reached out a hand inviting his to intertwine with hers. 

“Come,” She said with a small smile. He grabbed her hand quickly and lead them back to the Longhouse shivering the entire way.

* * *

 

Kili awoke to the feeling of an empty bed. He frantically searched the bed for his love’s warm body before opening his eyes. The room was lit dimly with a small candle. He could see his love now. She was pulling on one of the tunics he had purchased her over her chest binder she had been wearing when he first set his eyes upon her. She was wearing the leather pants she had came in as well. He couldn’t help but salivate when he saw that perfect arse of hers in her tight leather pants. It showcased her toned legs in a way that a dress never could. She then sat on the bed to pull on her boots. Kili moved and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly pulling her back to bed beside him. 

“No. We must rise, Kili. The animals wake early.” She scolded lightly. 

“Few more minutes, yes?” He asked, his voice deeper with sleep. 

Tauriel sighed in defeat and allowed the large man to cuddle her. Kili wanted to shout in victory but contained himself. 

“How was speaking with Belle?” He asked tiredly. 

“We will talk more of it later” she whispered

He fell back asleep quickly and was awakened by a tapping on his forehead. 

“Wake up” Tauriel said gently. “Kiiiiillliiiii it is time to rise.” She sing-songed. 

He smiled widely and stretched. He quickly dressed and readied himself for the hunt. 

“Kili. Can you help me?” Tauriel asked in a nervous voice. 

“Yes?” He said looking at her. She was acting strangely.

“Will you...put my hair in the braids of your people?” She rushed the sentence.

Kili was taken back by the question. Why was she nervous to ask him about that? “Of course. Nothing would please me more in this moment.” 

He gave her a soft smile and pulled her into the chair in their room. She sat down quietly and waited while he began working on her hair. He began putting in three braids side by side on the top of her head starting at her hairline and going back to the crown of her head. He then braided two braids by her ears and pulled them all back tying them with a leather cord leaving the rest of her hair down to cover her neck and keep it warm. He let his hands run down her neck softly when he was finished.

“Why were you nervous to ask that of me?” Kili wondered aloud. 

Tauriel stood from her chair, giving him her back as she pulled on her heavy wool cloak with the fur lining. “It is not the custom of my people” She answered him stiffly.

“Leggy-lass did not braid your hair?” Kili asked in a surprised tone. It was a regular occurrence for a husband to braid his wife’s hair and vice versa. 

Tauriel let out a breathy chuckle. “His name is Legolas and No. I have not met many males at home that help with their wife’s hair, if any. I saw Dwalin helping little Gyda with her hair not long ago and wondered if it was normal. It looked...nice”.  

Kili pulled his cloak on before walking up to Tauriel. He captured her lips with his own softly. 

“I will braid your hair every night and every morning if you wish it.” 

Tauriel’s smile was blinding as looked up at him. “Thank you, Kili” 

He nodded his head and grasped her hand before walking them out of the home. They stopped at the kitchens to grab food for their trip and then headed out to meet the rest of the hunting party.

* * *

 

“You are bringing your woman with us?” Gloin asked incredulously.

Kili felt his hackles rise at Gloin’s obvious displeasure. “Yes.” Tauriel was beside him snarling. 

“She does not look like a hunter. Too small and too wild.” Gloin scoffed as he glared at the thin redheaded woman. His eyes zeroed in on the hunting knife sheathed at her hip. “And you gave her a weapon? Did she not try to kill you twice?” Gloin shook his head in anger. 

Tauriel stepped in front of Kili and barred her teeth. “Four times I tried. He is a strong opponent. Against you, I would have victory on the first try” 

Gloin raised his spear up in a protective stance. Dwalin was chortling loudly behind the group while leaning heavily on an equally amused Bifur and Bofur. Kili stepped between his love and the angered Gloin. 

“Gloin. You do not need to come with us if you have a problem with Tauriel. My woman is my business. If I wish her here she will be here by my side. And no one, and I do mean  _ no one _ Gloin, will insult her.” Kili jabbed a finger in the other man’s chest. Kili then turned to Tauriel. “Tauriel do not threaten to kill any of the men here. I will deal with them if they insult you again, do you understand?” 

The redhead obviously did not like his words but gave him a stiff nod in return. Kili threw an arm over her shoulders before pressing a kiss to her temple. He gave out orders and the location they were headed into before the group took off.

* * *

 

“What is your woman doing?” Gloin snarled. 

Kili shot the man a warning glance at his tone. Kili took a closer look at his love he did not know what she was doing, in truth. As they had walked she had been sharpening the end of sticks then looping the twine through a hole in the top of the stick. Now she was placing them every so often into the ground. She would stab the sharp end of the stick down and make sure the loop of the twine was full and standing out away from the stick. He had no idea what she was doing but he was not about to tell Gloin that. They kept walking and soon they had caught the trail of an animal. Kili stooped down and looked at the hoof prints in the mud. 

“Deer” He informed them. “Maybe a stag” 

Tauriel crouched beside him. “More than one.” She said pointing out the multiple paths of broken twigs and the other prints he missed. Kili felt a surge of pride flow through him. 

The group took off tracking the deer once more, with Tauriel stopping ever so often to place her sting and stick contraptions. 

“Tauriel, what are you doing?” He asked softly. 

“Hunting” She answered simply. 

A booming laugh sounded in front of him. Gloin was laughing at her answer. “That is not how you hunt. What are you trying to catch pixies? Maybe a wee elf?” 

Kili held Tauriel back before she could charge the man. Dwalin, Bifur and Bofur were chuckling as well at either what Gloin said or what Tauriel said, Kili wasn’t sure. 

“If I had my bow I could hunt the large animals. But since you refuse to trust me with a weapon I have to use snares.” Tauriel growled at Kili. 

“Snares?” Kili raised an eyebrow at her words. 

“It catches the animals of the forest floor.” Tauriel snapped and walked away from him to climb the nearest tree. He had never seen a being climb as quickly as his woman. He looked at the other men of his hunting party and saw that they too were shocked at her speed and agility. 

Dwalin turned toward Kili with a raised eyebrow. “Catching animals with string?” 

Kili pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in a way that said, “I don’t know”.

“Unnatural if you ask me” Gloin snarked. “Being able to move such as she or conjure dead animals with string.” 

“Good thing no one asked you, my friend” Bofur, ever the peacemaker, said clapping the ginger haired man on the shoulder. 

“I have seen it before,” Bifur said in his gravelly voice. You hardly ever heard the man speak and when he did, it was always a surprise. 

“Where?” Kili asked. 

“Raiding the islands. Foot got stuck in one once.” Bifur said absently his mind wandering off to somewhere else. 

Gloin rolled his eyes in response. “Five coins says she catches nothing.” 

The bets then flew around them. Kili only rolled his eyes in response. He did not wish to encourage them nor reprimand them. He did not know himself if she would catch anything. 

“Kili!” Tauriel harshly whispered as she dropped from the tree quietly beside him. His companions jerked back in surprise at her unexpected reappearance.  

“What?” 

“Animals are coming. Three of them” She told him as she pulled her knife from its sheath at her hip. 

“What kind of animals?” Dwalin asked her as he leaned against one of the trees, his hunting axes attached to his back. 

Kili could see by the frustrated look on her face that she did not know the word for the animal coming at them, which worried him. She knew most of the vital animals, but this is what he had feared when he had tried talking her out of coming with them. There were animals here that she knew nothing about, not their temperaments, not the easiest way to kill them, nothing. 

“ _ Torc _ !” she said waving her hand about as if that would help him understand what she was saying in her native tongue. She brought her pointer fingers up to her mouth and made a motion for tusks. 

It was then that the animals came crashing through the greenery around them. “Boar!” Bifur yelled. The boars were large, they had fattened up for the winter and were enraged at the humans in their territory. Many a man had fallen on boar hunts in previous years. They were vicious creatures with long tusks and aggressive natures. 

Kili pulled his bow and tried shooting the animals. He missed the first, wounded the second and stuck an arrow in the flank of the third as the animals charged their small hunting party. Kili was preoccupied with trying to locate his woman as well as keep out of reach of the animal’s tusks. He lost sight of Tauriel when he dodged one of the boar’s sharp tusks. The next time he saw her she was perched on a low limb of a tree with Bofur’s bow in her hands. In rapid procession, she shot boar after boar through the eye. Three down in a matter of minutes. All the men of the hunting party watched with heaving breath as Tauriel calmly hopped from the branch she was on. She walked to Bofur, who was sprawled on the ground and offered him her hand. 

Bofur gave her his dimpled grin and took her hand allowing her to help him up. She reverently handed him back his bow before walking towards the boars. She ripped the arrows out, not breaking a single tip and handed them back to Bofur. All the men watched her in silent awe as she took her knife and began cutting the throats of the beasts. Tauriel wiped her forehead with the back of her bloody hand and looked up at him. She had a streak of blood running across her forehead and Kili felt his manhood react immediately. In a few strides he was in front of her and pulling her into his arms. She squeaked in surprise at his attack and stumbled backward. Kili latched his lips to hers kissing her with as much passion as he could muster. If took a moment but soon she was kissing him back. 

“Alright, enough of this. Let’s get these cleaned and get back home” Dwalin snarled behind them. 

Tauriel immediately stepped out of his grasp with a bright blush upon her pale cheeks. Kili growled lowly in frustration but knew it was necessary they did not want to attract any other animals to the smell of death.

* * *

 

The walk back to the settlement was mostly quiet, that is until they came upon Tauriel’s snares. Out of the twelve she set, ten had rabbits in them. 

“Pay up, you bastards” Bifur said and held out his hand as Gloin and Dwalin pressed coins into his scarred palm as well as his brother's. 

Bofur winked at Tauriel “I never doubted you for a minute, woman.” 

Kili chuckled at Tauriel’s eye roll and slight scowl. Dwalin and Gloin carried two of the boar carcasses tied to a wooden branch they had cut while Bifur and Bofur carried the other. 

Tauriel had her rabbits stuffed into the sack she had brought along, with Bofur’s bow slung over her shoulder and his quiver at her back. The smiley man had told her she was a better shot than he could ever hope to be so she was worthy of guarding them on the trek home. Kili was alternating with the other men when the load became too heavy. He also shot two large fowl on the way home. He smirked when he saw the arousal and pride on Tauriel’s face at his skill with a bow. 

When it was nearing dark they finally reached the settlement. All the hunters worked together to skin and separate the meat and organs. 

“For you,” Kili said and handed the tusks to Tauriel. 

“For me? Why?” The redhead asked. 

“You killed it, you get the trophy and the furs.” He told her with a soft kiss to her cheek as he went about finishing up with the other men. Most of the meat would need to be dried for the upcoming winter but they were going to have a fine feast that night. After leaving one entire boar with Vinna and Bombur to prepare for dinner the group went their separate ways. Kili pulled Tauriel back to the Longhouse to begin soaking her rabbit furs for tanning. When that was finished the two sat side by side in silence absolutely exhausted. They were both covered in blood and cut quite menacing figures.

“Bath?” He asked her holding his hand out. 

Tauriel sighed happily and nodded her head. The two gathered their things and walked towards the bathing springs. Kili held onto her hand tightly, looking over at her ever so often just to catch a glimpse of her proud smile. 

“You are happy” He stated. 

“I am” Tauriel answered with a squeeze to his fingers. “It feels good to hunt once more. I missed it. It is…” 

“Freeing? Exhilarating?” Kili supplied. 

“Yes!” Tauriel said happily. 

The two made it to the baths both smiling widely at one another. Kili wasted no time in shedding his clothing and jumping into the water with a happy sigh. Tauriel stayed at the edge of the pool undressing slowly. Kili stared at her with his large brown eyes fixated on her. 

“Turn,” she told him with a twirl of her fingers. 

Kili turned begrudgingly. “I will see you fully naked soon, my goddess. You can not hide from me when we are wed.” 

A slight pinch to his side had him laughing loudly at her stealth. 

“Who said I am going to marry you?” she answered cheekily. 

Kili kissed her softly, his large hands cupping her face. “The Gods.” 

Tauriel pushed away from him with a roll of her hazel eyes. He knew she didn’t believe in his Gods but she thankfully did not rebuff his belief in them.

“Where did you learn to shoot?” Kili asked. 

“My father first, then Legolas. It was something we both enjoyed.” 

Kili’s hackles rose slightly at her husband’s name. To his people and to him she was no longer married but it still bothered him that she had belonged to someone before she stole his heart. And what a strange name it was. Legolas? Kili mentally snarled at the name. 

“I can feel your anger from here,” Tauriel said from the opposite side of the large pool. 

Kili made a dismissive gesture, no longer wishing to speak of the man on the island far away. It was then that a thought occurred to him and made his veins turn to ice. “You do not have children do you?”. ' _How did I not think to ask this before?'_ he wondered. Kili H watched as her face pulled into an angry expression. “No.” She said shortly. 

“No.” She said shortly. 

He breathed a small sigh of relief. It was selfish of him, he knew that, but he wanted to only children to grow in her womb to be his. The two were quiet as they washed themselves of the blood on their skin and in their hair. Kili watched his woman out of the corner of her eye. Her movements were choppy and spoke of her anger.

When it was time to step out of the bath she showed no self-consciousness as she hopped out of the water and quickly dried herself before putting her clothes on quickly. Kili was wise for once and did not speak. He followed suit and was only halfway done lacing up his trousers when Tauriel went striding away from him towards their home. 

“Tauriel.” He called. She did not slow. He groaned loudly and pulled on his boots quickly. While he was jogging after her he pulled on the rest of his clothing. “Frustrating woman” He grumbled under his breath. 

He finally caught up to her stomping steps. Kili reached out a hand and grasped her arm harshly. “What is with you, woman?” 

Tauriel shoved him away from her but not before he caught sight of her watering eyes. 

“ _ Fokk _ . Are you crying?!” Kili said alarmed. He had not seen Tauriel shed a single tear since she had been brought here. She did not cry when she was presented before the Jarl still shackled. She did not cry when Sigurd kicked her in the ribs for her defiance and she did not cry when she left Kili in her escape. 

“I am not crying!” She snarled and turned away from him. 

“Like hell you are not!” Kili growled and forced her back to looked at him. 

She kept her face defiantly down so he could not see her eyes. He bent his knees and ducked his head so he could peer up into her face. There it was, a single tear track down her face. 

“What did I say? What is it, Tauriel? So you do not have any children. Why does that make you angry?” Kili asked in a softer tone. The sight of her leaking from her eyes made his stomach clench unpleasantly. "Do not ignore me, Tauriel. Speak to me"

“He said it was my fault!” She screamed at him. “If I can not give you a son what are you going to do with me!? Turn me into a slave like the others you heathens have taken from their lands!? Keep me as a sex slave for your pleasure while you take a fertile woman as your wife? Will I have to care for her little brats as a nurse!? What will my fate be Kili?! Tell me!” 

Kili was a warrior, battle tested and had killed many. Almost too many to count. So he would not admit he feared the woman in front of him as she roared at him. But his body exhibited fear in spades. He stomach clenched and his blood turned cold. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and his fists clenched in preparation for a fight. In her angry dialog, she had told Kili a few things. First, her husband had wounded her with his comments of her perhaps being barren. Second, there were negative consequences in her homeland if she did not produce her husband a male heir. Third, she knew more of his people’s customs than he gave her credit for. And fourth, she had thought of having children with him. 

“I will kill him for saying such things to you!” Kili growled, his teeth bared and muscles shaking. He towered over his redheaded goddess. The top of her head only came up to his neck, meaning she had to crane her head up to see his angered eyes. 

“That is not the point, Kili!” Tauriel said in a frustrated tone, but he could see the fear running beneath the surface. She was frightened of him in this moment. 

“What is the point? He does not produce Norse seed. My seed is strong. It will bring forth many sons from your womb. I know this.” Kili said strongly. 

“How could you know?” Tauriel scoffed. 

“Gothi.” He said simply. 

“You put your faith in that of an old blind man?” Tauriel said incredulously. 

Kili leaned close to her face his expression hard. “Do not mock the Gods or how they deliver their messages, Tauriel. They will not hesitate to show you their power.” 

Tauriel flinched back from his anger and words alike. It almost made Kili feel bad. Almost. 

“But if they are mistaken? Or the message was not understood correctly? What if I can not bare you sons, Kili?”

The dark haired Norseman softened at her words. She was afraid, he understood why. It was something that happened rarely but it was a frightening notion nonetheless. 

“We will not have that problem. But if it does not happen right away we keep trying until it does.” he gave her a playful wink and flexed his hips softly, making her crack a small smile despite herself. “And if that still does not work, there are many children who lose parents in raids or winters. Some babes that must be taken care of. I could give you one if you wished it.” 

Tauriel blinked in shock. “And you would be okay with that?” 

Kili shrugged his broad shoulders. “If it made you happy. But it is not going to happen. You will bear me sons. Many beautiful son's. Strong like their father and excellent hunters like their mother. Perhaps with red hair and fire lit behind their eyes. They will bring the world to its knees.” He watched in fascination as her face softened and water welled in her eyes. “Are you crying again?” 

“I am a warrior. I do not cry” She snarled at him. It would have been terrifying had she not sniffled towards the end. 

Kili pulled her resisting form into his chest and held her tightly until she stopped struggling and melted into him. 

“You have seen me cry. Do you believe I am not a warrior?” Kili asked.

“I wouldn’t know. I have never seen you fight.” She answered. He could tell she did not mean it offensively she may have meant it cheekily but it fell flat due to her being upset. He pinched her behind playfully. 

“Oi, you. You are asking for it, woman.” He chuckled against her. “Do I need to take you on my next raid just to have you see me pillage and wage war?” 

Tauriel pushed against is chest getting him to let her move back a few inches. “Maybe.” 

“Oh, would it please you to be a shieldmaiden among my people?” His dark eyebrows rose and his cock hardened at the thought. 

Tauriel only shrugged in response. Kili couldn’t hold back any longer and latched his mouth with hers. He walked her backward until she was pressed against a large tree. He lifted her by her behind prompting her to wrap her long creamy legs around his trim waist. He pressed his hardened core against her wet one, eliciting a moan from both beings. Kili moved a large hand to her covered breast and kneaded it slightly. She pulled away from him panting when his fingers had begun moving towards her center. 

“Off.” She demanded, pushing him away from her. 

He groaned slightly but did as she asked. She placed her booted feet gently on the ground and fixed her skirts.

“One day, my woman. You will allow me deep into that cavern of yours.” He said with a husky growl. 

“And one day, I may agree to marry you. Neither are happening soon.” She said with a smirk and took off down the walkway towards the grand hall. 

Kili felt like weeping. His gaze fell down towards his tented leather trousers. “She will change her mind.” He said confidently and began walking after his redheaded woman, his groin aching all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blow that Tauriel delivers is to Kili's Vagus nerve in the neck. When hit correctly it causes your opponent to lose function of limbs momentarily and can render an opponent unconscious. When they awake they feel sick and disoriented. The effects can last anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours, depending on the person.


	15. Belle

Belle spent her morning by the sea after picking mushrooms along the forest edge. She had gotten very little sleep last night after the drowning incident, finding out who her real grandfather was and then fighting with Thorin. She needed to recenter herself, so she went to the sea. Belle had always loved the ocean (ironic considering she couldn’t swim and had nearly drowned twice), now she wondered if it was something in her blood. She had heard the Norse people call themselves Sea Wolves and now she couldn’t help but think it had always been a part of her. Was that why she never quite fit in with her own people? Because of her blood? Was that why she was more comfortable around these heathens now? Oh, she still cowered in fear when they got too close to her and worried that someday Gothi wouldn’t be around to protect her. Her grandfather was a powerful man. She could see it in the way people spoke in reverence towards the blind man. They called him a seer but she did not know if she believed any of that. Was it against God to believe in such things? Bofur’s words rang in her ears. ‘ _Your god does not reside here, Little Queen’_ . But she had been taught that God was everywhere, watching at all times. Is it possible that there was more than just her God? Does he allow others to rule this heathen land?  
Belle shook her tawny head at the direction her mind had gone. It was blasphemous.

She dug her toes into the sand below her feet and shivered against the cold. Her back was still horribly sore and bruised from her fall yesterday. Not to mention her throat. It was sore and the flesh within angry. Sigrid had told her to try to stay with liquids for a few days to give it some reprieve. Belle liked the tall blonde woman. She was beautiful and gentle, but Belle could see the heathen beneath. At times she would glower at the men that got too close to her in the village or at the market. Belle couldn’t help the smile that rose to her lips thinking of when Sigrid was milking one of the goats and got kicked. Belle did not know the words she was saying but she knew they were death threats and it was obvious she was not entirely the gentle flower she projected herself to be.

A harsh breeze brought Belle back to herself. She pulled her boots on and clasped her cloak tighter around her as she trudged back to the longhouse. She had stolen one of Fili’s swords to protect herself in case something should happen. She did not feel bad for stealing it either. Fili had wounded her deeply. Her heart still hurt when she thought about it. Belle had thought they were friends, but apparently, he did not feel the same. The dark cloud of sadness descended upon the tiny English woman once more when she thought of Tauriel. The closest friend she had ever had was gone, traipsing through the forest towards her own homeland. Belle sent up a silent prayer the redhead would make it to where her heart resided soon and in one piece.

Belle walked up to the longhouse with a little pain. She would need to take another dose of Sigrid’s willow bark tea. A flash of dark hair exited the house in a rush. She saw Kili hopping on one foot trying to shove the other in a boot. He was only wearing leather trousers and now boots, no shirt or cloak to be seen. His long wavy dark hair was wild around his face and his blue tattoo’s stood out against his chilled skin.

“Have you seen Tauriel?” He asked in a huff as he caught sight of her.

Belle’s heart soared at his words. “Tauriel?! She came back?!” Belle dropped the basket of mushrooms she had been holding to shake him roughly. Her manners long gone. She knew her muscles were protesting being used to shake the giant man but she couldn’t feel it at this moment. Her blood was rushing so fast at the thought that her friend had returned.

“Yes. We returned last night” Kili said bewildered at her behavior.

Belle’s anger could not be contained now. She slapped his chilled skin with her frozen hand making the large man hiss at her and jump slightly backward. “And you did not think to tell me!?” Belle said in disbelief, her voice reaching a new height she did not know she possessed.

“Sorry., Kili answered weakly. He looked like a scolded little boy.

Belle dropped her hands and brushed dirt from her apron before giving him a tight smile. “I am sorry I shook you. Please inform Tauriel that I wish to speak with her when you do find her.”

She nodded to him and watched as Kili took off running towards the kitchens. Belle bent with some effort and collected her fallen mushrooms. Her joints creaked as she stood and she may or may not have groaned. Belle stepped into the warmth of the longhouse and sighed happily. She sat her bounty on the wooden table in the corner of the room to separate out the mushrooms. She was going to cook Gothi some food with them she decided. He was alone in that shack of his, with no one to care for him. Her heart jerked painfully. It would break her grandmother’s heart to know such things. When the old woman had still been alive Belle knew that she was still saddened by the death of her first true love. Now Belle knew it was her only true love. Adamanta would want Belle to care for Gothi, so that is what Belle planned to do. Belle would hide away her fear of the frightening looking man and do as family should, take care of one another. She separated out half the mushrooms to bring to Gothi giving the other half to the kitchens for everyone to feast on. She was in the middle of cleaning them with a small pail of water when she heard footsteps behind her. It was Sigrid creeping from Fili’s bedroom with mussed hair and swollen lips.

Belle raised her eyebrows at the girl who stood frozen in place when she met Belle’s eyes.

“Is Gyda looking for me?” Sigrid said in a worried tone. Gyda was the girl’s older cousin and current guardian.

“I didn’t see her” Belle answered with a shrug and went back to her mushroom sorting.

“Thank the Gods.” Sigrid sighed. “Would you like some tea for your back?” the taller woman said as she came to stand beside Belle.

“That would be lovely, Sigrid. Thank you”

The blonde stepped back into Fili’s room before returning with a small pouch and set to work making the tea.

“Who are you bringing the mushrooms to?” Sigrid asked after a few silent moments.

Belle debated on whether or not to divulge her secret but she figured the more people who knew who her kin was the safer she would be. “My grandfather.”

Sigrid looked utterly confused so Belle expanded. “Gothi Grey is my grandfather.”

“Truly?” Sigrid's gray eyes were large in shock.

Belle couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the jaw dropped expression on her blonde companion's face. “Yes.”

“He is a legend. Did you know? He saved Dis and Thorin’s lives. He was a great warrior. Is it true he is Tyr in human form?” Sigrid asked hurriedly.

“I don’t know who Tyr is” Belle said slowly. “I did not know he was a legend. I didn’t even know he was my grandfather until last night.”

Sigrid sat on the wooden bench beside Belle in shock. “Will you tell me the story sometime? If you are comfortable?”  

The tawny haired woman wanted to hug the taller blonde girl for giving her the option instead of just demanding it like some many of the Norse people would. Belle nodded with a small smile on her face. That smile was not long lived because soon Fili was attempting to stumble from his room unattended.

“Siggy. Where did you go?” Fili said blearily.

Sigrid jumped up in a flurry of skirts. “Fili you are not to be up! Back to bed with you!”

Fili smiled fondly at her before his eyes landed on Belle. “Belle! Are you alright?”

Belle snapped her eyes to his and glared. “I am fine.” She said shortly making Fili frown.

“I heard you almost drowned. I have told you not to get near the water. Did you not learn the first time? You could have gotten far more hurt or died if Thorin had not been there to play the hero.” Fili chastised her in a teasing but firm tone.

“Why would it matter to you!? I’m just the small, insignificant English woman. Don’t pretend you care.” Belle snarked at him. She shocked even herself with the outburst. She clapped a hand over her mouth in surprise before taking off with Gothi’s mushrooms clutched in her basket, leaving behind two very startled blondes.

‘ _Damn it, Belle. Why couldn’t you keep your mouth shut!’_ She chastised herself as she went to the kitchens. She found Vinna already awake and working.

“Belle, good morning.” The plump woman said cheerfully.

“Hello,” Belle answered semi-awkwardly. “Vinna may I ask you a question?” The cook turned and nodded with a curious look. “I am wishing to make Gothi a meal, may I have some ingredients?”

Vinna’s dimpled grin was blinding. “Of course, child! Take whatever you wish. It will make the seer very happy to have food prepared by you. He only gets what the thralls make. It is normally cold by the time it makes it to his home. A hot meal will help his weary bones.”

Belle set to work and soon she was on her way to Gothi’s home with a satchel full of ingredients. When she came to the small hut she knocked on the door quietly.

“Enter” She heard the man say from within.

Belle swallowed her fear and stepped within. She found Gothi hobbling around his small dark space. “Gothi, it’s me Belle.” She said in a flimsy voice.

The blind man turned with a small smile on his lips. “I did not think you would return so soon.”

“Yes, well...Is now a bad time?” She asked.

“No. Now is a fine time.” He waved her further into the dark dwelling. “Make yourself at home, my child.”

Belle’s chest warmed ever so slightly hearing the old man call her by an affectionate term. “Well in that case” Her mothering skills came to the forefront and she began to step around his home pulling open the wooden shutters and heavy fabric covering them. “You need to air out your house. Fresh sea air is good for the soul” She told him with a large smile and continued on her way. She propped open the door giving them extra light so she could begin cooking. “Do you mind if I use some of your cookware?.”

Gothi’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “For what?”

“I am making you food” Belle answered and began cooking without waiting for his permission. He was a little hard to look at still. He was a frightening sight with his milky eye and mottled flesh but she was starting to sense the wise and loving man beneath the horror. Belle muttered to herself about Norse cooking as she began making the mushroom soup.

“You are just like my _Kanina_.” He said with a sigh.

“What do you mean?” Belle asked over her shoulder.

“The muttering. Taking care of others. Being stronger than you think you are. You look just like her as well.” Gothi said in a wistful tone.

“I thought you were blind.” She answered in a quiet confused tone.

Gothi tilted his head back and forth. “I can see some out of my remaining eye. Mostly shapes and some faint colors. But I was not speaking of seeing you with my eye. I was speaking of seeing you in my mind long before you came to the shores of the Blue Mountains.”

Belle’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline in surprise and disbelief. “And what do I look like in your mind?” She tested him.

Gothi let out a gravelly laugh. “You look like my _Kanina_. Spitting image I would say. Except for one thing. You have my eyes, or what used to be my eyes. You probably got them from your mother who got them from me. Emerald green, am I right?”

Belle stilled in her stirring of the soup. Her eyes had always been called a rare color and fascinated many. “Yes…”

“Your hair is longer than Adamanta’s though. Down to your waist, but it has her curls. She hated those curls” He said as he got lost in a memory. “She said she wished she had my straight blond hair. _Kanina_ would play with Hildie’s hair for hours.”

Belle had heard of Hildie before. Her grandmother had talked about the girl and wondered what she was doing at the time. When asked Adamanta said she was one of her friends from when she was young, a Norse girl Adamanta had become close to. “Hildie was one of her closest friends, right?”       

Gothi straightened in his seat and looked up at Belle with unseeing eyes. “Yes, she was also my little sister.”

More pieces of the puzzle known as Adamanta’s life fell into place. “What happened to her? Is she here? I would love to speak with her.”

The old white haired man tried to hide the flash of pain that crossed his features but he couldn’t do it in time. Belle felt her heart ache for the man.  
“She died protecting our settlement from Smaug’s men. Nothing could stop her, even being with child didn’t stop her from raising her sword. She took down many English men before falling herself” Gothi told her with sad fondness. It was like a punch to the gut. She knew her former husband was an evil man but more and more evidence piled up making her truly pray for his death. “She is in Valhalla now feasting beside Odin, probably pestering him as well. I wouldn’t be surprised if he now wishes he had given up his ears instead of his eye.” He said with a chuckle.

The sound of his laughter made Belle giggle as well. The two spoke more of Gothi’s sister and mother and some of Adamanta as they ate. Belle cleaned up his home while he finished slowly eating. While she was cleaning she caught sight of the box of letters he had shown her the night before.

She noticed that he had kept them near him though he could not read them. There was even one resting upon his pillow. She could practically see him smelling the paper hoping to get even the slightest scent of his former love upon the paper.

“Gothi?” Belle asked holding the letters.

“Yes, my child?” He answered.

“Would you like me to read these to you? The letters.” She said as she looked down at the small box full of letters and some small trinkets she guessed belonged to her grandmother at one time.

Gothi was silent, his entire body tensed. “You can read?” He asked her softly, his voice held more emotion than she thought possible for those three words.

Belle smiled. “Yes. I can read and write. My grandmother was very adamant that I be educated. My parents shared the sentiment.”

The blind seer smiled fondly in her direction. “It would make me very happy if you would read them to me, Belle.”

The english woman felt her heart grow warm at being able to help her grandfather. She settled on one of his wooden chairs as he sat cross legged on his pallet bed, facing the fire. Belle plucked a letter from the bottom hoping it was one of the first written. She cleared her throat and then began to read.

- _Gandalf, you always say I am not stealthy such as you but you are wrong. I stole an entire tray of sweetcakes from the kitchen yesterday! I took them to the village and gave them out to the skinny little kids. I think I might continue to smuggle more food to them…-_

* * *

 

Belle walked back towards the Jarl’s longhouse. The insight into her grandmother’s young mind and watching as her grandparent's loving relationship grew through the letters made her heart ache for the two of them. How different her life would have been had things worked out, but then again she wouldn’t truly exist if things had worked according to plan for Gothi and Adamanta. But oh how happy they would be. In her mind she could see a young version of her grandmother clinging to the side of a young blonde haired Gothi as he teased her for being so small.

When Belle had reached the grand hall kitchens she began to throw herself into more cooking. The less she thought about everything the better.

“Belle?” Tauriel’s voice was nervous.

Belle turned around and gave her a small smile. “Hello, Tauriel.”

“May we speak?” the redhead asked while wringing her hands together.

“Yes. I will check with Vinna.” Belle stepped aside and spoke quietly with the large woman.

Vinna smiled warmly at Belle and touched the end of the english girl’s curly without thought. The woman loved touching Belle’s strange curls. These curls were never seen among the Norse people, unless it was on a slave taken from another land. “Of course you may go. You do not need to ask my permission, but I am pleased you informed me.”

Belle thanked her and moved to walk away when Vinna grasped her small hand softly. The tall woman bent down to whisper in her ear. “Stop thinking of yourself as a slave, little Belle. You are not one. You are a free woman with the blood of Gothi in your veins. Demand respect from others, no matter who they are.”

The tawny haired girl looked up at Vinna in shock. It was the most the plump woman had ever said to her and it was so...heartfelt. Belle squeezed her hand in thanks and walked out the back doors to meet with Tauriel.

Quietly, and awkwardly, the two women walked towards the edge of the sea and sat in the sand, putting their toes in the cold water, their boots sitting beside them. It was a few moments before either of them spoke.

“Are you angry with me?” Tauriel asked in her native tongue.

“No.” Belle said truthfully. “I am sad and hurt”

The answer seemed to have had the effect of a physical blow to Tauriel. She winced heavily and shied away from Belle. “Would you have not done the same if your situation was mine? I had to try, Belle! I have people that will be hurt by my absence there.”

“You have people that will be hurt by your absence here too!” Belle cried out. She did not try to stop the tears from pouring down her pink cheeks.

Tauriel nodded sadly. “I know that now. But I still had to try Belle. I had to know for myself.”

“I am not sad you tried, Tauriel.” Belle whispered. “I am sad that you didn’t deem me worthy of your farewells. I wouldn’t have stopped you, you know that. I told you to run if you had the chance. It wouldn’t have hurt as much if you had run without much plan, but you did plan. I know you did, for weeks! And you couldn’t tell me of your plan? You couldn’t have said goodbye any one of those days? I thought we were friends, I thought we were closer than friends...like sisters.” Belle whispered, her heart breaking again as she said the words aloud.

“You are right. I should have said goodbye. I’m sorry, Belle.” Tauriel’s voice rang with sincerity and a small amount of pleading. “Please forgive me.”

“Of course.” the little english girl answered, she was not one to normally hold grudges. “I am glad you are back,” she said after a few minutes of silence.

Tauriel bumped her shoulder against Belle’s playfully. “Me too.”

A small gaggle of children ran by playfighting with wooden sticks as swords. One of the children was Gimli. He stopped his assault on his opponent and turned to them bowing his head respectfully. “Fair maidens.” the little redheaded boy waggled his eyebrows before running off after his friends.

The two girls looked at eachother before breaking out into loud giggles. When their laughter finally subsided they decided it was time to return to work.

“You would have been okay without me, right Belle?” Tauriel asked quietly.

“I would have survived but…it’s not the same. You are my only friend here Tauriel.”

“That is not true! You have Gyda. You and Fili are very close, too. There was some gossip in the market about you two possibly becoming betrothed before Sigrid’s stay.”

Belle rolled her eyes and scoffed loudly. The memory of Fili’s words ringing in her ears. ‘ _What of the English woman?’_

“Are you jealous of Sigrid?” Tauriel asked Belle with a mischievous smile.

“No. Certainly not.” Belle answered.

She attempted to be truthful in her answer but she was not entirely. It was not that she wanted Fili. Yes, she found him handsome and he had been a dear friend to her. If she had been forced to marry as she was back home she would have chosen him before she found out how little she meant to him and before he was claimed by Sigrid. So in a way yes, she was jealous of Sigrid, she had replaced Belle’s friendship, or what she thought was friendship, with the blonde Norseman. She was jealous that the long legged, blonde Norse woman fit with another human being so flawlessly and effortlessly. Belle had never experienced that and perhaps that was what Belle was truly jealous of. She was just as jealous of Tauriel and of Gyda for the same reasons.

Tauriel did not say anything else she only smiled down at her friend as if she knew she was lying and the two returned to the kitchens in companionable silence.

* * *

 

“English woman” Thorin’s said from behind her making her jump near a foot.

“You know very well what my name is, Jarl Thorin.” Belle said with a huff and turned back to the fire in front of her. It was nearing time for all to retire, in fact most had. Belle had thought she was the only one still up. She had desperately needed some tea for the painful bruises on her back from her fall and decided to stay up to make some.

“Little Mouse.” Thorin tried for her attention again.

Belle whirled on him to see him smirking behind her before he wiped the look from his face and went back to his usual scowl.

“No.” She growled. “I am not a mouse and I am not little!”

The english woman watched the muscles in Thorin’s face twitch as if he was desperately trying to hold back laughter, making her scowl deepen which in turn made him snort with the effort of not laughing. It was such a rare sight to see the large raven haired man smile that all Belle couldn’t help but stand and stare at him in fascination. Thorin sobered immediately upon seeing Belle’s stare.

“You are little,” He told her with a straight face.

“I am a woman grown and I am of average height for women in my country!” Belle said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Thorin bent down so his face was near hers. “In case the large norsemen and longboats were not enough evidence for you woman, you are not in your country any longer”.

Belle felt fear and something else slither up her spine having his face so near hers. She noticed his pupils had nearly swallowed the ice blue color of his eyes, leaving only a thin ring of blue evidence behind. His breathing changed, Belle absently wondered if it was due to their proximity or something else entirely. He looked so intensely at her that she thought her skin may catch flames at any moment. She had never seen someone look at her in such a way before. It made her skin erupt in goose flesh and her belly to warm strangely.

“Thorin?” She asked quietly unsure of what was happening or what to do next.

Her saying his name apparently snapped him out of his trance and he stood straight abruptly.

“Belle. Because of you the raid of the Great Worm’s lands were successful. I would like to bestow upon you these gifts as thanks for your hand in our success.” He said formally before bending to pick up the sack at his feet that she had failed to notice.

“That is not necessary,” Belle told him with a wave of her hand.

“It is and you will accept the gifts with grace.” Thorin’s voice held a hard edge to it, one that clearly spoke of the danger in refusing.

Belle did not say anything at first, afraid of what he would do. She accept the sack he handed her. She thought perhaps it was fabric based on how light it looked in his hands. She was very wrong. The sack was heavy, so heavy in fact that she immediately dropped it once it was in her hands.

“I do not wish for Smaug’s gold, if that is what this is.” Belle grumbled.

Thorin did not comment, only clasped his hands behind his back in what reminded her of the knight’s stance when they were on guard.

Crouching down to the ground Belle opened the sack and found something she had been missing desperately since being brought here.

“Books? You brought me books?” She said in disbelief.

“Are you not pleased? I heard you speaking with Fili once..." Thorin shook his head and scowled darkly. "If you do not enjoy books then you may burn them. My people have no use for them...” Thorin was growing more and more angry the longer he spoke.

Belle stood and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly around the waist before realizing exactly what she had just done. She stiffened immediately and released him. Her eyes were wide as saucers when she stepped away from him. Thorin looked just as confused. His dark brows were pulled together and his lips turned down in a frown.

Belle coughed awkwardly before speaking. “Uh...Thank you, Jarl Thorin. The books please me immensely. I thank you for your kind gift.”

Thorin nodded once before turning and marching down the hall and up to his room. She waited until she heard his boots on the upper floor before she began to inspect the books in the sack.

She pulled out first the Holy Bible. She noticed why the vikings had grabbed the books in the first place. The titles were written in gold and encased in rich leather. They were expensive, Belle knew that right away. The next book she pulled out was _Blostman_ , following that was _Carolingian minuscule,_ then came the books she was truly excited about. One was a book of botany, plants and the like that could be used for many different purposes and then a book of fairy tales, most likely something that had been owned by a prince or princess.

Belle hugged the books tight to her chest and breathed in the smell of leather, paper and ink. The smells were so comforting to her, they reminded her of her happy childhood spent in her father’s library, or within the garden reading. The smells made her feel safe. When she had been living under Smaug’s thumb the only place she was truly free was within the open pages of books. Breathing in the smells of them now had her feeling safer than she thought possible. Belle sat before the fire and cracked open the fairytale book and began to read. TIme ceased to exist for her as her eyes flew over the open pages. It became progressively harder and harder to keep her eyes open until they finally closed and her mind floated into blissful sleep.

Belle startled awake when she felt herself being carried. Her eyes flashed open and she jerked in the arms of a giant. In the lack of light she could see the dark shadow of someone’s long hair, bare chest and large frame.

“Thorin?” She asked in a sleepy voice.

“Not quite.” the voice answered. It took her a moment before she realized she was being carried to bed by Kili.

“Kili? What are you doing?” Belle asked startled. 

“Tauriel awoke and found you curled before the fire. She asked me to carry you to bed.” Kili told her softly in his sleepy voice and set her down gently on her small bed in the room she shared with Dis.

“Thank you, Kili. But my books…” Belle said and began to rise until she heard a thunk on the floor beside her bed. She looked down at the sack on the floor. Kili had carried both her and the sack as if they weighed nothing. “Thank you” She whispered.

Kili nodded sleepily and walked out of the room in a daze. She shared a wall with the couple so she heard some faint mumbling of voices and then the sound of a body landing on the bed. She could practically picture Kili falling asleep as he was walking and flopping into the bed face first not waking until sunlight poured into the room.

It was in the silent darkness of her room that she began to ponder the gift and her reaction to it. She cringed heavily at herself for hugging the large Jarl. He did not appear to be a hugger, especially not by english women that he barely tolerated. She blushed brightly and wished she could go back to that moment and simply thank him for the gift and say nothing else. She had let her glee and near child-like wonder get the best of her. Belle cursed herself for being so impulsive. Now things were going to be awkward at best and hostile at worst. She knew Thorin would not hurt her now at least not physically, or he would incur the wrath of the heathen’s holy man and Thorin’s pseudo parent. The Jarl was a surly, harsh and frankly volatile man but he was not stupid. Belle knew he had what the heathen considered honor and for that she was thankful or else she was sure she would be dead by now. "I heard you speaking with Fili once..." What had he meant by that? These questions plagued her mind endlessly. The english girl laid back against her pillow with a huff and prayed by tomorrow she would no longer think of the embarrassing act or how good it felt to have his muscular form pressed against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The death of Hildie was an idea I had after reading about Freydís Eiríksdóttir in Eiríks saga rauða. She was the daughter of Erik the Red and sister to Leif Erikson (men accredited with discovering Vinland and the Norse exploration of North America).  
> This story portrays Freydis as a fearless, and protective woman. She joins an expedition to Vinland led by Þorfinnr Karlsefni, but is only mentioned once in the Saga when her camp is attacked by the Red Skins, or the Skrælingjar. The natives snuck up on the Viking camp in the night and shoot what are believed to be catapults at the warriors. Many of the men, having never seen such weaponry, flee. Freydís hears the commotion and comes out to see the men retreating.  
> She calls out, "Why run you away from such worthless creatures, stout men that ye are, when, as seems to me likely, you might slaughter them like so many cattle? Let me but have a weapon; I think I could fight better than any of you." They give no heed to what she says. Freydis is eight months pregnant at the time, but this does not stop her from running out of her tent and grabbing the sword from her fallen brother in arms, Thorbrand, Snorri's son. Then come the Skrælingjar upon her. She lets down her sark so that one breast is exposed, and strikes her breast with the sword, letting out a furious battle cry. At this the Skrælingjar are frightened and rush off to their boats, and flee away.  
> So instead of living, I had her fall by the sword, which is horrifying to think of with her as a pregnant woman but I think it is a good testament to how violent and bloody those times were. But also how the sister and daughter of famous warriors would be.  
> Thank you for reading, y'all!


	16. Sigrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a Sigrid chapter. I am sorry this took me so long to write I just couldn't get it the way I wanted it and ended up giving up. I am still not perfectly happy with it but I hope you all enjoy it.   
> Thank you for reading! :)

“Are you pregnant yet?” Gyda’s voice floated from the back of the wooden home. 

Sigrid cursed under her breath. She had hoped Gyda would be gone when she returned from sleeping at Fili’s home. The blonde girl loved her cousin dearly but at times she wished to strangle the aurburn haired woman. 

“Come here” The older cousin called out again. 

Sigrid walked through the home stopping at the back bedroom to see Gyda completely naked sorting through clothing. 

“Do you ever wear clothes?” Sigrid asked her cousin. 

Gyda ignored her question and turned to face the blonde. “You stayed with Fili” 

Sigrid felt blood rush to her cheeks, answering her cousin without the need for words. 

“You could do worse.” the auburn-haired woman said with a shrug of her bare shoulders. “He has money, honor, land. He is next in line to be Jarl, assuming Thorin does not plant his seed within anyone. When you bear his child he will stay beside you even if it is a girl. He is a good warrior too.” 

Sigrid knew her cousin was a shieldmaiden, one of the fiercest to date apart from Hildie Gostadottir and Dis wife of Vili. Gyda was a berserker. She preferred to charge into battle wearing naught but pants, boots leather binders and perhaps a wolf skin upon her shoulders, and of course her axes. No shield was necessary for the woman. She was quick, small and underestimated. That is until she began hacking men’s heads off with one swing of her ax. Sigrid had been told stories of her cousin's great victories since she was a small girl. Gyda had shown her great worth in battle at the age of fourteen. Sigrid’s mother had said that Gyda had been blessed with the great berserker spirit by the Gods. It helped her succeed in battle. Her first battle Dwalin had begun to notice her. Their love was one worthy of the sagas. As Sigrid had been told, Gyda had climbed up Dwalin’s shoulders, much to his surprise, and launched herself up onto one of the stone walls of the enemy. She then proceeded to slaughter all the archers upon the tall stone wall. Sigrid heard Dwalin say that he knew at that moment he would have her for his wife. The auburn haired woman refused to marry him until he killed three bears and brought her the cured skins. When Sigrid asked Gyda why she did that the woman had shrugged and said “I didn’t think he would actually do it. But I got new furs for my bed, so in the end, it worked out”. Gyda and Dwalin were both raiders with Fili. Dwalin had been Fili’s weapon’s trainer and even helped raise the man after Vili died. 

“He is a good man” Sigrid whispered lovingly, thinking about the blonde. 

Gyda raised one eyebrow “Is my wee cousin in love?” 

The blonde blushed brightly and turned her back on her, and began folding laundry. “Would it be so bad if I was?” she asked quietly. 

Gyda was quiet for a long while but then embraced her cousin tightly. “No.” She said in a voice that was very un-Gyda like, it was soft. “If you had asked me before Dwalin I would have said yes. Love makes you weak. It can make you the shell of your former self if something happens to them. But I am married to a warrior, a Viking and if you live your life trying to avoid becoming attached to others you will never truly live. So if you love him act on it while you can, because you never know if he will leave this fjord and never return.” 

The words hit Sigrid like a punch to the stomach. It was a very real fear of any woman attached to a raider. 

“How do I go about it?” Sigrid asked her cousin. 

Gyda pulled away from her and gave her a strange look before mumbling. “I thought your father would have spoken with you about this…”    
Sigrid was not sure if she had heard her cousin correctly. Gyda found the nearest article of clothing and pulled it on. It happened to be one of Dwalin’s tunics that was long enough to cover her down to her knees. When she turned back to Sigrid she had a determined look on her face. 

“Well. What you do first is get naked. Well, you need not get completely naked. I guess you could just lift your skirts. But the man’s cock will get hard and he will put it inside of your…” 

“No!” Sigrid yelled at her cousin, cutting her off. “I know how to have sex.” The blonde rubbed at her forehead harshly. “I meant how do I go about starting a betrothal with him”. 

“Well it’s easiest if you just open your legs for his wee Fili but if you wish to go the proper way about it…”Gyda laughed loudly at Sigrid's look of frustration. “You know how things are done as well as I, Siggy. He must go to your father.” 

Sigrid chewed on her bottom lip as she thought. “Dwalin went to you though” 

Gyda nodded her auburn head. “Yes, but my father was dead and I lived alone.” 

Sigrid had forgotten about that part and immediately felt the need to apologize but tramped it down. Her cousin never liked when one apologized for being callous. Gyda’s entire family and most of her settlement had been slaughtered by the Swedes. She had only escaped because she had snuck away from her duties in the home to go hunting. When she returned the settlement had been ravaged. There was so much bloodshed that the abandoned settlement is to this day called Blóðið fjörður (The Blood Fjord). Gyda and a few of the settlers that had survived (Bofur, Bifur and Bombur) stumbled their way towards The Blue Mountains and sought refuge there. Gyda began raiding that next summer to deal with her rage, she swore the sea called her name but Sigrid knew it was simply that the young girl wished to kill all those in her path without punishment. 

“I do not know why I am even entertaining this idea. I am leaving this place after winter and going home.” Sigrid said standing up straight and shaking her head. 

Gyda raised her eyebrows “Why? You know old healer Jøn is said to die soon. A healer will be needed to take his place.” 

Sigrid shook her head. “No. I couldn’t stay. Your people will find another healer. Maybe Tauriel.” 

The auburn haired woman snorted loudly. “Tauriel as our healer? You think the men of this village will let the Wild One heal them? I would let her heal me, but...the men? No. She is more likely to purposely kill them than to heal them. You would make a much better healer here.”

Sigrid couldn’t argue that. She knew the fire headed island woman held a steep hatred for the Norse people. Tauriel barely tolerated Kili’s kin and a few friends. She tolerated Sigrid but that was only because Sigrid was a cousin to Gyda, whom Tauriel found amusing, and Belle had befriended Sigrid meaning Tauriel had to be around her more frequently. The blonde girl thought about what it would be like to be a healer here but she quickly dismissed the idea. 

“No. I must leave in spring. Bain and Tilda need me.” Sigrid said in a tone that spoke with finality but even she did not believe her words. Gyda snorted and rolled her eyes allowing her cousin to end the conversation. If she were anyone else Sigrid knew her cousin would have fought louder or pulled a stunt to get the speaker to tell the truth but Gyda loved her gentle cousin and allowed the words to stand untrue.

* * *

 

“I heard that she stole Fili from the English woman. There was talk of a betrothal between Belle and him. That is why Belle tried to kill herself”

Sigrid stiffened at the sound of the woman’s words in the market. Sigrid’s back was turned to the women and her hood of her cloak was up due to the chilly day. She pretended to be looking at the beads on the table in front of her so she could listen in longer. 

“Saw her jump, I did.” A woman with a raspy voice said. “Dove right off the top of Trolls Tooth peak, head first.” 

There were gasps from those gossiping that made Sigrid roll her eyes. Belle had not intentionally jumped off the cliff and she certainly did not jump off head first, her bruised back was evidence of it. The woman had fallen, back first into the water.  

“I’d marry the English woman for her bloodline alone.” One of the merchantmen nearby said. 

“Her bloodline?”

“She is Gothi Grey’s granddaughter.” 

Another round of gasps sounded. “He had a child?” 

“Aye, with an English woman. The gods brought his bloodline back to him as a gift.” 

“If I were Fili I would marry both women.” 

Sigrid could not listen any longer. She dropped the beads and rushed to finish her shopping. She walked towards the Jarl’s home with her stomach in knots. The merchant's words rang in her ears.  _ “If I were Fili I would marry both women” _ . She had heard of the practice in a few settlements but it was never something she wanted or thought highly of. She understood some men had bed slaves with or without their wife’s permission. But to have two wives seemed...selfish in a way. Sigrid shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. Is that something Fili would want, to keep both her and Belle as wives? But Fili had alluded to the fact that he did not wish for the English woman in that way. Now she was not so sure. 

‘ _ Does it really matter? You are leaving in the spring. This...fling, you have with him is just to help pass the time. You will leave and Belle will take the place as his wife’  _ Rage and jealousy ran up her rigid spine.  _ ‘Is this how Belle felt? Is this why she snapped at Fili yesterday morning? But wouldn’t Belle be mad at me not Fili if that were true?’ _

Sigrid was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Fili’s grunts from within the Longhouse. She ran into the home expecting to find him injured on the ground but instead she found him sharpening his swords beside the fire. 

“What are you doing up?” She asked him.

Fili looked up at her with a large smile. “You said I may begin walking this morning.” 

Sigrid sighed deeply. “Fili. I said you may begin walking with assistance.” 

The blonde man only shrugged his shoulder with a cheeky smile. “I made it out here, did I not?” 

“Fili. You must go slowly or you will hurt yourself. Please wait for me next time.” Sigrid could not stay mad at the man. He was too beautiful. 

Fili ignored her words. “How was the market?” 

The gossip of the market began to weigh on her once more. “Okay.” 

Fili set down his sword and looked at her with narrowed eyes. “Okay? What truly happened? Were you touched? Or propositioned?” His tone was murderous. 

“No. Nothing of the sort.” Sigrid said as she began to make a pain relieving tea for Fili’s walk to the dining hall. They were due for dinner in an hour. Giving time for the tea to seep into his blood.

“You lie almost as badly as Belle” Fili said with a mirthless chuckle. 

Sigrid couldn’t take it any longer, she whirled around on him. “There was gossip at the markets.” 

Fili pursed his lips and nodded his head. “I hear there is much of that there.” 

“They were speaking of Belle” She watched him closely to see his reaction. 

Fili let out a soft snort. “What was it about this time? I am sure by now her bloodline has been revealed. There will be suitors soon, everyone wishes to be close to the God’s mouthpiece.” He mused.  

Sigrid busied herself with stoking the fire as she spoke avoiding his gaze. “They say I stole you from her. That you were to be her betrothed before I came here. A merchant said that you should marry both of us.” 

There was silence for a moment before Fili began to laugh loudly, startling Sigrid. “Both of you? It sounds dangerous.” 

“Dangerous?” Sigrid asked confused. 

“Wive’s get angry. I would not wish to be the target of two angry wives. I may be a strong warrior comfortable being outnumbered on the battlefield but I would greatly fear being outnumbered in my own home.” Fili chuckled again. 

Sigrid busied herself with pouring Fili’s tea and handing it over to him. She did not know what else to say. He had not answered her question directly which bothered her but she knew she had no right to ask anything of him. She handed him his tea and was about to turn back and clean up when Fili grabbed her wrist forcing her to look at him. 

“What else did they say?” 

“That Belle tried to kill herself because I stole you from her.” She answered him. She could never hide anything from those ice blue eyes they were piecing. 

A look of pain crossed Fili’s face and then confusion. “I thought she fell.” 

Sigrid sighed loudly. She was not sure what to say. “She did. At least she told me she did. The bruises on her back speak to her falling backward from the Trolls Tooth. But why was she up there in the first place? She does not like heights, she told me so. I do not believe she knows how to swim either.” 

Fili grimaced. “You have no idea how badly she wades in water. Sinks like the heaviest stone, that one.” 

Sigrid couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled up out of her at his words. The laughter only lasted for a moment before she became serious. 

“Perhaps you should speak with her.” 

Fili nodded and finished his tea. “Perhaps.”

* * *

 

Sigrid slipped under Fili’s arm allowing him to lean heavily on her as they walked towards the great hall. The sky was dark making their trek through the woods a bit more precarious. As they stepped down the path Fili began to lean more and more heavily on Sigrid. She was eternally grateful when Ori popped up on the path in front of them.

“Do you need some help?” He asked in that sweet voice of his. 

“No” Fili answered gruffly at the same time Sigrid answered “Yes!” 

Fili looked over at her slightly disgruntled but did not fight her on it. He knew what her answer was going to be. “You are straining yourself too much”.

Ori listened to Sigrid's answer not Fili’s much to her delight. The copper headed young man pulled Fili’s other arm over his shoulders lessening the weight on Sigrid’s body. 

“What did Vinna make for supper?” Sigrid asked, trying to take all minds off of their slow pace. 

“Boar” Ori said with some strain. Fili was a big man, heavy with muscle, While Ori and Sigrid were both lean and weighing much much less. 

“Boar?” Fili asked. “Kili caught a boar?” 

They had just reached the edge of the large dining hall and heard Bifur answer Fili’s question. “No. Not Kili” the man's voice was deep and gravely. Sigrid was not sure she had ever heard the man speak since she had been here. He was of the quiet sort. She vaguely wondered if it had to do with his head injury. She had heard from Dis that Bifur had frequent headaches that at times had been near crippling. The healer within her had begun thinking of herbs that could help her relieve those headaches. 

“Then who?” Ori asked. 

“Wild One” Bifur answered and pulled the wooden doors open allowing them into the large structure. 

The room was filled with delicious smells making Sigrid’s belly cry out needily. The long tables were laden with food for all to share. It was a feast, one she was extremely enthused to consume. It was then that her eyes settled on Belle. She was tucked into a corner away from everyone with what looked to be a book in her hands. Tauriel was standing in front of her acting as her guard. It fit with what Sigrid had seen of the woman. The redhead was fiercely protective of the little English woman. 

After finding Fili a seat and procuring soft foods for him to eat Sigrid finally sat herself. 

“Pushed me to the ground, she did!” Bofur crowed. He had one booted foot up on the seating bench and was leaning forwards over the group, his hands gesturing wildly. “She grabbed my bow and then flew up into the trees. She flew! Her feet barely touching the ground.” 

Sigrid couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of awe on everyone’s faces. 

“The boars were wreaking havoc upon us and then like a Valkyrie from the sky she shot arrow after arrow in rapid procession.” He made the motion of shooting arrows while making sound effects. “They laid dead at her feet. She stood above them, her booted foot resting on their carcasses” Bofur mimicked the ridiculous stance that Sigrid had no doubt Tauriel did not do. His fists were on his hips, his jaw raised upward and his leg bent, foot resting on the raised bench. “We shall feast tonight, she said” 

Sigrid looked over at a very red faced Tauriel. “I did not say that” She murmured to Kili who only pulled her against his side as he laughed. 

Sigrid felt jealousy bubble up within her as Kili pulled Tauriel in for a kiss against her temple. The blonde woman looked to where FIli sat beside her. He was laughing, not as hard as he normally would, she could tell the healing muscles of his stomach were still sore. Sigrid wished she could be as Tauriel and Kili. There was no uncertainty with how they felt for one another. For a time there had been with Tauriel, but never with Kili. Kili had proclaimed his love for her day in and day out since Sigurd had dragged her into the Blue Mountains settlement. Sigrid wanted Fili to proclaim his love for her but she knew it would not work that way. She was to leave this place, go home, and be a healer in  _ Dalr. _ That was her destiny, right? She had prayed to the Gods to know but had not received an answer. Sigrid thought perhaps what she had with Fili was merely something to pass the time for him. She could do what many women had done to men in the past. She could get pregnant on purpose by the muscular blonde raider. But that was not what she wanted from Fili. She did not want him to stay at her side because she carried his child. She wanted him to stay by her side because he wanted to, because he loved her. Then when he was ready, he could plant his seed within her. She felt it would be deceitful to trick him into staying by her side with his own flesh and blood growing in her womb so she threw the thought from her mind. Gyda had alluded to the pregnancy trap knowing Sigrid would never go for it. She was not that type of woman and she never would be. So she continued to take her pennyroyal tea, though Fili and her had not had sex yet. She briefly wondered if they ever would, with her leaving in three months time. 

“Mistress?” An accented voice said from behind her. 

Sigrid turned abruptly at the strange voice and greeting. She saw a slave man standing behind her. He looked to be of English descent but she did not know for sure. 

“What is it?” She asked him. 

“My m-m-master sent me to fetch you” He stuttered in fear. A quick glance to her left saw Fili scowling heavily at the young man. 

“What for?” She prodded kindly. The slave looked as if he could not remember the words. Sweat began to pour down his pale skin. 

Belle walked over at that moment, setting down her book and walking up to the man. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, though the man flinched at any contact whatsoever. 

“ _ Whatisit?”  _ Belle asked the man in what Sigrid assumed was English. 

“ _ Mymaster’swifeishavingthebabiesnow. Theyneedahealer, buttheoldmanwouldnotcome. IwastoldtofetchthewomannamedSigridfromtheJarlshall.”  _ the slave said frantically. 

“His master’s wife is giving birth. The old healer will not come to help her. He was sent to find you, Sigrid” Belle translated for the very relieved looking slave. 

Sigrid nodded and stood. Fili gripped her hand harshly. “You need not go. You are healer to the Jarl family, and us alone. Do not feel you must help others.” 

Sigrid was confused by his statement. “But I must. It is my duty as a healer to help those I can around me, whether they are the ones who employ me or not. They are in need and I have the knowledge to assist them.” 

Fili’s ice blue eyes softened at her words and he smiled. He raised her hand he had in his own and pressed his lips to it. “Of course, Siggy” He moved to stand. “I will go with you”

Sigrid snorted and pushed him gently back to his seat. “Over my dead body, you will. You must not strain yourself.” 

She hopped up from her seat and strode towards Kili without saying another word to Fili. 

“Please make sure your brother gets to his bed after dinner. He is not to do anything else, or he could injure himself.” 

Kili nodded sharply and narrowed his eyes at his brother as if he could pin him with his eyes alone. 

Sigrid ran out the back door towards her medical bag resting in Fili’s chambers, the slave was tight on her heels as she ran. It was when she exited the Jarl’s home that she saw her auburn haired cousin beside the slave. 

“I am to guard you” Gyda answered Sigrid’s questioning gaze. 

“Okay then.” Sigrid nodded to her cousin then turned to the slave. “Lead us to your master”

* * *

 

Sigrid sighed tiredly as she trudged back towards the Jarl’s home. She needed to check on Fili before collapsing into bed. Her cousin told her to just sleep at the Jarl’s house for the night. Gyda had told her to sleep with Belle but knew Sigrid would more than likely end up in Fili’s bed. 

Sigrid’s, freshly washed, wet hands prickled in the cold air. They felt as if they were turning to ice. She pushed open the large doors to the Jarl’s home and headed down the hall towards Fili’s room. She entered to see a candle was still lit. 

“What are you doing awake?” She asked sharply. 

Fili did not seem to notice her tone and smiled widely at her. It was one of those smiles that made her heart melt. She wished he would not continue to smile at her like that. It always led to her wishing she could stay and pining further after the blonde raider. 

“I wanted to make sure you returned safely.” He answered with a small shrug. 

“And if I had returned to Gyda’s home instead?” She asked with a smirk. 

“I knew you would come check on your favorite patient.” He answered with a smirk of his own.

Sigrid rolled her eyes and began to check over his healing wound once more before retiring for the night. “I am sorry to inform you, but you have been replaced as my favorite patient.”

Fili looked positively scandalized at her statement. “And who must I kill to become your favorite once more?” 

“Two newborn babes. Twins. First twins I have delivered.” Sigrid said with a happy sigh. 

The blonde man had his arms behind his head, his muscles bulging making his tattoo’s wiggle each time his muscles flexed. “I have never killed babes before. Perhaps I should allow them to survive and win your affections another way.” 

Sigrid felt arousal slither within her belly at the meaning behind his words. “Perhaps.” She answered coyly and began to shed her bloodied apron and dress. 

Fili opened up the furs beside him inviting her into the warm bed. It was not rare to share beds with others this far north. Sigrid had always shared a bed. At home, she shared a bed with Tilda and at times with her brother Bain. Fili had been by far her favorite bed partner. He radiated so much warmth she barely felt the need for furs. He also happened to smell nice, like leather and forest. 

She pressed her icy hands to side causing him to shy away from her. “Is the fierce raider afraid of cold hands?” She taunted lightly. 

“ _ Och _ . no woman. I fear nothing. You may warm your hands against my skin if it pleases you” He said bravely.

Sigrid pressed her cold hands to his warm skin and laughed loudly when he made a face as if he were in immense pain. She took mercy on him and brought her hands back into herself, warming them between her knees. “I will take mercy on you.” She giggled. 

“So did you speak with Belle?” 

Fili looked over at her, his braided mustache swinging slightly with the motion. “Yes. She said she was fine.” 

Sigrid narrowed her eyes at him. “She said she was fine? How did she say it?” 

Fili’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “What do you mean? She said the words ‘I am fine’. Nothing more nothing less.” 

Sigrid shook her head and looked towards the roof. “Did she say ‘I am fine’ the same way she said it yesterday morning? Did she smile at you as she said it?” 

“What do you mean, woman?” Fili sighed in frustration. “She said she was fine. She is fine. All is well.” 

Sigrid let out a small chuckle. “All is definitely not well. When a woman says she is fine and says it in a shortened tone or with a scowl upon her face, she is certainly not fine. If she says she is fine with a smile on her face all might be well, but you should still be kind to her regardless. Belle is not fine. And here I thought you were so good at telling when she was lying.” 

Fili groaned loudly and tossed his head back against the pillows. “Is it so hard for women to say what they mean?”

* * *

 

Sigrid found the English woman alone the next day and sat beside her along the shoreline. Belle did not say anything just smiled at Sigrid and continued to weave the basket in front of her. The blonde tucked an errant strand behind her ear before speaking.

“Belle. May I ask you a question?” 

The tawny haired English girl turned concerned eyes on the young healer and nodded her head.  “Of course, Sigrid. Ask me whatever you would like.” 

Sigrid pulled all of her courage together to confront the woman. The blonde girl had never been good with contention or confrontation.  “Do you hate me for stealing Fili’s affections?” 

Belle immediately stopped her weaving and turned her body towards Sigrid in the sand. “Heavens no. Why would you think that?” 

Sigrid felt relief flood her system. “I heard in the markets that you jumped from the Trolls Tooth because of my relationship with Fili. I did not believe that you had jumped but...I had to make sure.”

Belle took a deep breath of ocean air before answering. “I do not hate you Sigrid, and I certainly did not want Fili in that way. If I had been forced to marry here he would have been a good spouse for me because we were friends, that was it. I did not want him in that way, and to be truly honest I never for once believed he had affections for anyone but you.” 

A blush stole Sigrid’s cheeks at the words. 

Belle began nervously picking at the sand beneath her as she continued speaking. “I did think of jumping...only for a moment.” 

Sigrid’s eyes grew round and she was about to ask her why but Belle continued speaking. 

“You see, I felt so alone Sigrid. I did not know I had family here. It is still a bit hard to believe, truth be told. Tauriel had escaped and Fili...well I would rather not get into it. I felt alone, more alone than I had in a long time. But I did not jump because I couldn’t waste my life, God would not approve of it.” 

Sigrid had heard of people taking their own lives due to melancholy but it was not common among her people. “But you were not alone,” Sigrid said and patted Belle’s hand. “You had me and Gyda, Fili and Kili too.” 

Belle only let out a small snort when Fili’s name came up making Sigrid’s curiosity peak. Belle wished not so speak of it now, but Sigrid would get it out of her one way or another. 

“As true as that may be. I just do not fit in here, Sigrid. I am strange and I can tell others around me find me odd. Even you do at times and you are one of the nicest people here.” Belle said with a small chuckle. 

Sigrid could not deny it, the English girl did do some strange things. But the blonde knew it was because Belle did not know their customs, she did not understand their ways. But perhaps Sigrid could teach her.  “It is true that at times you can be strange but that is only because you do not know better,” Sigrid said with a small smile. She stood and outstretched her hand to the smaller woman. “Would you like to learn?” 

Belle gave her a large smile of her own and accepted Sigrid’s help standing. “I have never been one to shy away from knowledge.”

* * *

 

After many long day of teaching, cooking and cleaning Sigrid would return to the Jarl’s home. She felt fear and relief fight their way through her most of those days. Fili was doing better, much better. She was not going to needed by him for much longer. She would have no reason to be near him. That day came sooner than she would have liked. Sigrid peered at the now-healed wound on Fili’s torso. Tauriel was smoothly removing the thread she had tied his skin together with. There was no blood only pink holes where the removed thread had once sat.

“You must do light things for now. No harsh movements or labor. That will come in time. Perhaps another week?” Tauriel said looking to Sigrid for her official opinion on the matter. 

It took the blonde a moment to agree. She was too deep in her worry to listen. But when she finally realized what Tauriel said she nodded her blonde head. “Yes. No fighting for at least another week. But farm work should be good. Do not push yourself. You have cheated death once, I do not see you doing it again.” Sigrid told an ecstatic Fili. 

He jumped from the bed rubbing at his stomach where a large scar sat and stretched his arms over his head moaning at the delightful feeling of it. Sigrid clenched her thighs together at the sound. It was so raw and manly she could barely contain herself. In a movement much quicker than one would think he would be able to achieve Fili had his arms around Tauriel and was planting a kiss to her cheek much closer to her mouth than she or Sigrid were comfortable with. 

Tauriel shoved him off with an angry scowl. “Just because you are freshly healed does not mean I will not mess up my handiwork. I will put you back in that sick bed for the remainder of your days if you kiss me again. ” 

Fili smirked widely, Sigrid saw it coming but Tauriel apparently did not. He grabbed Tauriel by the waist and hoisted her up above his shoulder. Tauriel began to swear, rather loudly, in what Sigrid assumed was her mother tongue. Fili marched her across the hall to Kili’s room. 

“Little Brother!” Fili called. 

“What?” Kili called back from where he was turned around attempting to put on a pair of boots. 

“I have found something that belongs to you in my room,” Fili said cheerfully. 

Kili turned around with a confused look on his face until he saw Tauriel flung over Fili’s shoulder. He attempted to hold back laughter, but Sigrid could still see his lips wobbling with the effort. 

“She was in my room, how improper of her. Then she attempted to kiss me and told me she wished to keep me in bed for the remainder of my days.” 

Sigrid covered her mouth trying to stop her own laughter. It was so far from the truth that it was humorous. Unlike the others, Tauriel was less than pleased by his playful words. 

“I did no such thing! He lies! He kissed me!” She snarled from where she was slung over Fili’s shoulder and pounding on his broad back with her small fists. Kili gently patted her arse before pulling her from Fili’s shoulder and into his own arms. 

“He is a handsome man, I could not fault you for it.” Kili teased with a large smile on his face. 

Tauriel’s hazel eyes shone with fury until she immediately jerked backward with a suspicious look on her face. “You are jesting me.” 

Sigrid had let loose a small giggle that when it reached Tauriel’s ears the redheaded woman shot her a glare that was sure to melt skin off of bone. 

A large body was soon blocking her view of Tauriel's scowl. 

“Do not worry my fair maiden, I will save you from the evil fire goddesses wrath,” Fili said before pulling Sigrid into his arms and marching her laughing form back to his own bedroom. He threw her on the bed before crawling after her. She was still laughing when he settled his body on top of hers. 

“Thank you for healing me, Siggy” Fili told her in a gruff voice and dropped a much more passionate kiss to her lips. 

“You will not be healed for long if you keep this up. When I said not to push yourself that included throwing women.” Sigrid told him as her hands absently ran over his bare chest. Her smaller hands ran over his tattoo’s showing his victories in battle and tributes to the Gods.

He had a large tattoo of Thor’s hammer on his chest with Odin’s ravens resting on either side of it. His arms were littered with the knots of their people and a symbol of Ragnarok on his right bicep. He was beautiful. She felt her heart and womanhood throb at the sight. Fili leaned down and captured her lips with his own once more. His braided mustache tickled her cheeks ever so slightly, but she couldn’t be bothered by that because Fili was physically on top of her for the first time. His hips cradled between her thighs. She could feel his heat and wished for nothing more than to strip his trousers from him and give herself over to him at least for a little while. But it seemed it was not in the cards for them. Sigrid heard Dis calling for her eldest son from the front of the Longhouse. Fili extracted himself from between Sigrid’s thighs and rolled onto his back with a frustrated groan while Sigrid stood.

“Fili? Did you hear me?” His mother called. 

“Gods! Yes, mother!” He yelled back with impressive volume.

Dis appeared in the doorway as soon as Sigrid had finished straightening her skirts. The raven haired woman smirked at the two before speaking. “Get dressed, Fili. If you are healed enough to hump pretty women then you are healed enough to muck the animal stalls.” 

Sigrid blushed brightly “No..we were not…” she stuttered.

“Yes, mother” Fili talked over Sigrid and rose to put on his boots and dressed fully. He dropped a kiss to Sigrid’s lips making her feel supremely awkward as his mother watched on. He did not fear showing her affection in front of his mother. 

Fili rubbed his thumbs over Sigrid's cheeks softly.  “I will see you at supper” And with that, he was gone leaving Sigrid alone with his mother. 

Sigrid wrung her hands together nervously. “We were not having sex” the blonde clarified. 

Dis shrugged her strong shoulders. “It is okay if you were. You are of marrying age and Fili needs to begin producing sons. The Gods know his uncle is not going to be doing that anytime soon. Fili might as well get a head start”

Sigrid was surprised. She had essentially just got the go ahead from the Jarl’s most powerful advisor, her lover’s mother and the legendary shieldmaiden, Dis Thrainsdottir. The blonde was slightly speechless. She gaped at the raven haired woman causing Dis to smirk, she looked so much like Kili in that moment that Sigrid cracked a small smile. 

“You would be a good for him,” Dis said and stepped forward to cup Sigrid’s face in her calloused hands. She lifted the girl’s upper lip and peered at her teeth. “Strong teeth, beautiful cheekbones, kind eyes” Sigrid held absolutely still as Dis hands moved to her hips. “Wide hips for bearing sons and daughters. Sturdy figure for hard work, gentle hands to heal the sick and rear children and beautiful enough to keep my son’s eyes from wandering.” 

Sigrid blinked owlishly at the raven haired woman. It was not rare to receive compliments from other females, but it was rare for Dis to be the one doling them out. 

“Will you stay among us after winter?” Dis asked. 

“I do not know…” Sigrid whispered. It seemed the question was going to plague her until winter passed. 

“Think on it. You will be missed if you choose to leave. Even if you do not wish to marry my son there are a great many good men that will wish for your hand and even more that will want your healing hands to stay near.” Dis smiled softly and patted Sigrid’s face gently in a motherly fashion before moving towards the doorway. Sigrid finally found her voice and spoke up. 

“If I was to marry someone in the near future I would wish for it to be Fili,” Sigrid announced. “But I do not know if he feels the same.” 

Dis looked back at her with a small smile. “His eyes will tell you all you need to know".


	17. Tauriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Thank you for reading this!

Tauriel snuggled deeply into the warm furs around her. She could smell the snow falling outside making her feel a nonexistent chill slither up her spine. In reality, she could not feel an ounce of cold. Kili radiated so much heat she was near sweating every morning. Speaking of the large man he was currently holding her so tight to his body that she was scarcely able to breathe.

She understood his fear for her. He had finally told her why he was acting so strange lately.

* * *

 

_Kili would not let her out of his sight, he had even taken to loitering around the kitchens. For a woman who was self-sufficient and independent, this had irked Tauriel something fierce. After the hunting trip, she had noticed some of the males giving her more attention than usual. She was worried that they now found her desirable, a frightening notion for someone who wanted to be left alone entirely. Males back home had never truly been interested in her because she had been labeled Legolas’ wife at a young age. When she was in the castle she was only looked upon with respect for her station. Here in the Norse settlement, she was no one’s wife and she certainly had no titles, except ‘free woman’ which meant she was neither a slave nor a thrall. She was up for grabs as far as being someone’s wife went. Kili called her his betrothed but here that could change at the drop of a hat. It had taken Tauriel some time to get used to the fact that the men here happened to enjoy foreign wives. Back home foreign wives were only for nobles who needed an alliance. Legolas would have been subjected to one of these marriages had his father not wanted Tauriel’s homelands desperately._

_Tauriel knew many here were deterred by her fierceness, but some still looked upon her with coveting gazes. A deep kiss from Kili and a fierce glare from him or Fili had those men walking away._

_Kili had asked her to take a break with him near noonday so they could share a small meal by the water before the snow began to fall. She said a quick goodbye to Belle and Vinna before walking out the doors to meet Kili. He was sitting outside the doors on a pile of wood whittling something._

_“Hello, my love” Kili said in his beautiful deep voice._

_Since Tauriel had accepted she would be staying here possibly for the remainder of her life she began to feel more towards Kili than her previous annoyance and at times arousal. She had begun to genuinely like him and enjoy his company. The best parts of her day were speaking with him or him joking with her. He brought out her less serious side which was a large feat but the dark haired man was up to the challenge._

_“Hello, Kili” She answered with a small smile._

_Kili popped up out of his seat and grabbed her hand to intertwine her fingers with his own, warming her chilled hands._

_“Do you mind walking with me to the markets quickly? I must pick up something.” Kili asked as he led her that way. She let him know she did not mind. He smiled brightly at her and pressed a kiss to her temple. The redhead felt more butterflies erupt within her at the action._

_They spoke little as they walked through the now familiar paths towards the market. Kili was teaching Tauriel more of the language and in return, she was teaching him some of her own. The dark haired man was much more intelligent than she had originally given him credit for. He picked up on her language quite well. Much quicker than she had expected of the man._

_They had just finished speaking of insults, at Kili’s prompting of course, when they stopped at the fur workers booth. Kili spoke with the man quickly before he handed over a large bundle of fabric and furs._ _Tauriel shot Kili a confused look but did not say much else. Kili thanked the man and paid him before leading Tauriel out of the market. On their way out she saw Bofur waving at them with another young man._

_“Beautiful huntress,” Bofur said as he pressed a kiss to Tauriel’s hand. She snorted and rolled her eyes in response making the mustache clad man chuckle deeply. When she looked at the young man that had been with Bofur he was staring at her with a type of awe in his eyes._

_It was then that Kili unbundled the furs and draped a cloak over her shoulders. Tauriel was taken back by the sudden covering. Kili moved in front of her and secured the toggles down the front of her cloak, muttering the entire time. As Tauriel was attempting to push the fabric off of herself she noticed it had long sleeves. She shoved her hands through it truly surprised by the unexpected sleeves. She pushed her hands through and nearly giggled in surprise. Of course, she suppressed the sound, she was much too serious to do something silly like giggle over a strange cloak. Tauriel had been so surprised by the sleeves that she had not paid attention to the men’s conversation around her. When she looked up Bofur and the blonde young man were gone. She brushed it off for the time being._

_“Do you like it?”  Kili asked._

_“It is warm.” She answered him, reveling in the rabbit fur that was within._

_“Good.” Kili nodded and grasped her hand to take her towards the water._

_It was no more than two days later that Kili did another strange thing. Tauriel had left the home that morning without her new sleeved cloak. When she had left the kitchens to meet up with him he was standing with her cloak. For the first time, she noticed that it had his symbol, something they called runes, along the hems. She absently wondered if she should be angered that he was branding her with his mark._

_“I am warm Kili” She said wiping the sweat from her brow. She had been working near the ovens today with Belle._

_“Good. Put it on” Kili ordered and put it on her shoulders._

_“No. I am warm, Kili!” Tauriel told him firmly pushing the cloak back into his hands._

_Kili’s jaw clenched tightly and he put it back on her shoulders. “For me. Wear it.”_

_Tauriel stared at him for a moment wondering if she should fight with him on this. Belle’s words rang in her ears. ‘Choose your battles wisely, Tauriel’._

_“Fine.” She grimaced and put on the cloak, shoving her arms through the wide sleeves._

_Kili smiled triumphantly and grasped her hands before pulling her through the markets. Once again they were at the fur workers booth and once again Kili paid the man for a bundle of furs. Once again they ran into men that wished to speak with Kili. The dark haired Norseman could not be bothered with them. He plopped a hat made of fur upon her red head as he absently spoke with the men. Tauriel pushed the fur up over her eyes so she could actually see around her and noticed the men had left. It was then that Kili placed gloves upon her hands as well. It was a feat for him because she fought back against him. He ended up having to grasp both her wrists with one hand and shove the gloves on while she tried to jerk away._

_“I am so hot, Kili!” Tauriel growled._

_“Good!” Kili growled back and grasped her hands to pull her back towards the kitchens. He ignored her questions and snarls as they walked, or rather as he pulled her. Once at the kitchens Kili tried to kiss her. She dodged his first kiss but then he grasped her face with his large hands and held her immobile while he planted a kiss to her lips. She could tell he was frustrated with her as she was with him. He stalked away saying he would see her at dinner._

_Tauriel stomped into the kitchens pulling off the hat, gloves, and cloak with a little more force than necessary. She dropped them on a nearby table snarling all the while._

_“Tauriel?” Belle asked questioningly from where she was mixing a pot of stew._

_“Ugh,” Tauriel replied and stomped over to the dough Vinna was kneading._

_“Need to take out your anger?” The plump cook asked._

_Tauriel nodded, her face still pinched in anger. Vinna chuckled and moved aside so Tauriel could work the dough angrily._

_“What is the matter?” Belle asked her quietly._

_“Kili” Tauriel answered shortly as she pictured his face in the dough she was currently punching._ _  
Belle rubbed at Tauriel’s back gently. “What did he do? Kiss another woman?”_

_Tauriel shook her head but beat the dough in a little harsher just for the thought._

_“Hit you? Yell at you? Curse at you?” Belle continued to ask worriedly. Her little mouth turned down in a frown._

_“No! None of that.” Tauriel was beginning to deflate at Belle’s questions._

_“What did he do?”_

_Tauriel leaned her head back and took a deep breath. “He covered me in furs.”_

_Belle’s tawny eyebrows pulled together in confusion, afraid she may have lost something in translation. “Furs? Like animal hair?”_

_It sounded ridiculous to Tauriel’s ears. “Yes.”_

_The little English woman pursed her lips. “Is this an insult here or Ireland?”_

_“No,” Tauriel said shortly._

_“Did you not like them? Gothi presented me with a fur cloak, you can have mine if you wish. We could switch.” The little English woman told her in that kind voice of hers._

_“That is not a good idea," Sigrid said from the opposite corner of the kitchen. When there was no one to heal the blonde woman would work with them in the kitchens or at the looms. She was constantly busy doing something. “It is a great insult to trade or refuse a gift here. It is an act that could lead to bloodshed." The blonde young woman was giving Belle, and subsequently Tauriel as well, lessons on Norse culture so they may fit in better. Tauriel did not care for it but Belle did so Tauriel tolerated said lessons._

_“That is not what I wish,” Tauriel said shortly. “It is not that I dislike it.”_ _All attention was now on her, which she absolutely hated. “Forget about it.” She growled and turned back to the dough until most had turned back to their work as well._

_“Please tell me,” Belle whispered beside her. The woman would not give up._

_“I was hot and he continued to push the furs upon me around men.”_

_Belle’s small mouth made an “O” as if she had finally understood. “You wanted to be noticed by the other men and Kili was hiding you from them?”_

_Tauriel shook her head frustrated. She was not angry about that either. She did not care. What she was angry about was him not allowing her to take the furs off when she grew hot. It also bothered her slightly that he felt the need to brand her. She knew it was ridiculous that she was angry and she had allowed her temper to get the best of her. So she just shook her head and grew quiet. She continued to work in silence as they prepared for evening supper._

_Once all had sat and the food was upon the tables Tauriel’s temper had weaned to coals instead of a blazing fire._

_“The first snowfall will be coming soon,” Dis said from her seat beside Thorin._

_Tauriel saw Kili beside her tense and grip his fork tightly. The redhead wondered why all eyes drifted to her and Belle briefly before staring back at their plates._ _Tauriel felt as if she were missing out on something vital. The redhead was never one who enjoyed being left out. She rose from her seat quietly and stepped out of the doors of the hall leaving behind many confused eyes. Tauriel needed time to cool off once more. She needed to think in peace. What was she missing? Had she done something to offend someone? Perhaps she needed to begin putting more stock into Sigrid’s lessons._

_The sound of boots crunching on rocks made her turn prepared for a fight. It was only Kili and that blasted cloak. He attempted to put it upon her shoulders but she shrugged it off. She heard him huff behind her and put it back on her shoulders a little more forcefully. She again shook it off of her._

_“Wear it” He growled._

_“No,” Tauriel said defiantly._

_“Woman…” Kili began._

_“Why are you so adamant about me wearing so many furs!? I am sweating, Kili. It is hot. If you wish the men to not look at me, allow me to wear your clothes or perhaps tattoo your rune on my face! Would you rather just pee on my leg as the dogs do to mark me with your scent?!” Tauriel cried._

_The dark haired man’s brows pulled together in confusion before he burst out into deep laughter._

_Tauriel pushed him with all of her strength only making him fall back a few inches. “Stop laughing at me!” she yelled and went to stomp away from him but he caught her around the waist with his powerful arms. She fought against his hold until she grew too tired and gave up, choosing instead to go absolutely limp. Kili continued to chuckle quietly against her, shaking her smaller frame against his chest._

_“Believe me, if I thought you would stand for it I would absolutely tattoo my rune upon your face, for you would look beautiful marked as mine with blue ink. And there is an entirely different fluid I would mark you with, not piss. But that is not why I am bundling you in furs, my love. I do not mind when others look upon you. You are a treasure that should be shown not hidden away. They may look but Odin help them if they touch”_

_Tauriel listened to his words carefully. “Then why the furs?” She asked him._

_Kili turned her around in his arms and looked at her with worried eyes. “I do not wish to lose you,” He told her in a quiet voice._

_“Lose me? I have no plans to leave. Are you sending me away?” Tauriel felt her hackles rise and worry grow in her belly._

_“No! No, I would never send you from my side, if I could help it. And anyone that wishes to take you from me will have to pry you from my cold, dead arms.” Kili said fiercely showing the warrior he was._

_“Then why do you believe you may lose me?” The redhead was confused. She did not understand what Kili was attempting to say._

_“Winter is coming. The cold takes with it many souls each year. Mostly slaves, from other lands, not used to the cold.” Kili told her softly as he cupped her face in his hands. “I cannot lose you” He pressed a kiss to her lips._

_It took her a moment to respond as she digested his words but soon her lips were moving against hers. He allowed one of his hands to travel slowly down her back until it rested at her lower back. He pushed her lower back until her hips were flush against him. Tauriel was lost in the feeling of his tongue massaging hers, his large warm hands on her body and the feeling of his hardness pressing into her belly. When he moved his hand even lower to cup her backside she felt a shiver of pleasure shake her frame. Kili pulled away abruptly and snatched her fur cloak from the ground to rest it upon her shoulders. She slumped in disappointment but allowed him to cover her. She pushed her arms through the sleeves as Kili fastened the toggles._

_“I am not cold, Kili,” Tauriel said with a sigh. She could not deny that the night air held a chill to it but it was not cold enough for her gloves and hat, or the cloak frankly. But she was humoring him. He was worried for her and she could not punish him for that. She drew the line though when he attempted to push the fur hat and gloves onto her._

_“I will wear them when it begins to snow. I will never take them off if that is your wish, once the snow falls. For now, only the cloak, Kili” Tauriel told him firmly._

_Realizing he was not going to win this Kili shook his head softly but relented._

_“We have winters in my land as well, Kili. Snow does fall upon the ground in Ireland as well.”_

_Kili shook his head and brought her hand up to his lips. “Not like here, love. You have never experienced cold quite like what is to come.”_

_It was not until the first snowfall that Tauriel understood a fraction of what Kili spoke of._

* * *

 

Tauriel pushed herself slightly away from Kili’s sleeping form. She was sweating ever so slightly but Belle was not sleeping with a personal heater as she was. Tauriel worried for the smaller woman now as the snow fell. The redhead slipped out of the bed and immediately felt the chill in her bones. She pulled on her cloak and stepped out of the room and down the halls to Belle’s room she shared with Dis. When she got to Belle’s bed she could hear the woman shivering in her sleep. Tauriel shook her awake.

“Come with me” Tauriel whispered.

Still heavy with sleep Belle agreed and stumbled after Tauriel as she pulled her back towards Kili’s room. Shedding her cloak Tauriel climbed under the covers close to Kili and beckoned Belle into the bed beside her.

“No. I can’t sleep with you two.” Belle whispered. “It is improper.”

Tauriel rolled her hazel eyes. “More improper than sleeping with Fili and Thorin? It is warm Belle. Come in before you freeze.”

Belle realized she had no ground to stand on with her argument and slipped under the covers sighing happily at the warmth. With her back to Kili and her front facing Belle, Tauriel was warm, almost too warm. But she would suck it up so Belle would not freeze. The little woman would be better between Kili and her but Tauriel knew Belle would never go for it, nor would Tauriel want her to. Kili was a cuddler in his sleep and morning happened to have a firm affect on his lower half. Tauriel could practically see the scandalized look on Belle’s face if she felt him pressing against her. The redhead let out a small giggle at the thought. She had expected Belle to ask her what was so funny but when she looked at the smaller woman in the dark she was already fast asleep. Tauriel snuggled closer to Kili behind her and smiled when his arms came around her and he pressed a sleeping kiss into her hair, all while remaining unconscious. Tauriel smiled softly and closed her own eyes, succumbing to exhaustion.

Tauriel awoke to Kili’s arm under head moving then the sound of a hand slapping skin. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Kili’s hand pulling at one of Belle’s tight curls and her slapping at his hand still in her sleep. Kili’s chest rumbled against Tauriel’s back as he tried to hold back laughter.

“Kili stop. You will wake her.” Tauriel whispered, but could not hold back the small laughter the bubbled up within her chest.

Kili pulled one more curl making Belle jerk awake and stumble from the bed patting at her hair.

Kili broke into loud chortles as did Tauriel. Belle pouted at them both and stumbled out of the bed and back to her own.

“Come back, little Belle! It was just a bit of fun.” Kili called out.

“Ugh,” Belle growled and continued on her way. They heard her fall into her own bed through the wall they shared before bursting into chuckles again.

When they had finally calmed Tauriel turned in his arms to face him.

“Good morning,” Kili whispered and pressed a kiss to her lips. “How did little Belle end up in our bed?”

Tauriel didn’t know why but hearing him call it “our bed” sent a thrill through her. “It has begun snowing and it was cold last night. I went to check on her and she was shivering. I made her come and sleep with us. I was worried. Do you mind?”

Kili shook his dark head. “No. But perhaps she will want to sleep with another. The bed is far too small to sleep all three of us every night.”

Tauriel nodded. “I will sleep with her in her bed.” She teased.

Kili snorted loudly. “No. You belong in my bed, no others.”

“Hmmm. I do not know. Perhaps it is better that I sleep with Belle. She does not kiss me in her sleep. She smells nicer too” Tauriel teased. A wicked glint in her eye.

Kili’s nostrils flared and his jaw set tightly. “Take it back, woman” he warned.

“Never” she whispered.

“I am warning you,” Kili said fighting a smile from growing on his face.

“I do not fear you,” Tauriel answered stubbornly.

“That’s it!” Kili cried out and began to tickle Tauriel mercilessly.

“Kili! Stop!” Tauriel said in a breathless voice. She bucked and kicked trying to get away from him. Before she could get too far he climbed on top of her grabbing her slender wrists with one hand while his others continued to torture her.

“I surrender!” She screamed, making Kili cry out in triumph.

He released her hands and raised both fists in the air calling out a Norse war cry causing Tauriel to laugh and send a quick punch to his stomach. It was not a particularly hard hit but it took the man by surprise with a “umph” he fell on top of her, pushing her into the feather and hay mattress. Tauriel laughed loudly and let out a triumphant cry of her own, that is until Kili took her by surprise and clasped both of her hands above her head once more.

“That was naughty, little warrior,” Kili whispered in her ear.

The heat of his breath making goosebumps erupt across her flesh. It was then that she noticed he was currently between her legs, her shift had been pushed up to her upper thighs and she could feel Kili’s warmth against her quickly wettening center. He must have noticed because he minutely pressed his hips against hers before capturing her mouth. He swirled his tongue along with hers causing her to lose all coherent thought. Kili’s hands released hers to begin running down her body. He kept himself from squishing her completely by putting most of his weight on one of his elbows leaving his other hand to roam freely. Tauriel’s hands did exploring of their own as she and Kili were attached at the mouths. She ran her hands up his bareback feeling the strong muscles hiding beneath. She lightly scratched him with her nails making him buck into her and moan loudly. He released her mouth allowing her to breathe as he nipped and kissed her slender neck. She felt his hand on her bare thigh working its way up. She was not sure she had ever had such embarrassing noises come out of her mouth but she could not stop herself. Everything Kili was doing to her felt so good, better than anything she had ever felt before. Her pulse pounded between her legs, concentrated in the spot Kili had begun moving against with his hardened flesh. A piece of her wished to have him remove his sleep pants so she could feel him without fabric between them. When Kili’s hand reached up and began toying with her breast she began to pant and writhe against him loudly. His thumb brushed against her taut nipple and she swore she saw white stars in her vision.

“Kili..Take off your…” Tauriel whispered but was soon cut off by another voice.

“Brother mine! Quit your humping and help me walk to the kitchens!” Fili boomed from the doorway with a large smirk on his face.

Kili jerked back and snarled loudly at his brother, making Tauriel feel a bit of fear replace her all-encompassing embarrassment. “I will kill you and all your kin!” Kili roared at his brother.

Fili laughed loudly and ducked out of the room before Kili’s boot could hit him. “Bastard!” Kili roared when Tauriel slipped from under him and quickly pulled on a thick wool dress and her boots. Kili flopped back onto the bed facing the ceiling and scrubbed at his face.

“Are you coming?” Tauriel asked him softly when she was fully dressed. She could see Kili’s body was still very much in the mood for their previous activities. She could see the firm outline of his cock through his soft leather pants. If she had not seen it before she would have been in awe at the size of it.

“I will meet you there. Wear your furs, please” He said without looking at her, his arm still draped over his eyes.

“What are you going to do?” she asked confused, as she pulled on her fur cloak, gloves, and hat.

“He is going to strangle his sea snake” Fili yelled out.

Kili clenched his jaw. “Perhaps after I will strangle my brother. I am undecided on whether or not I want him dead right away or if I want him to suffer.” Kili called out. Making his brother across the hall chuckle.

“Strangle your sea snake? What snake?” She asked genuinely confused. What was a sea snake?

“He means his cock!” Fili called out from the hallway.

Tauriel burned bright red at Fili’s words. “I will meet you at breakfast.” She said shortly and ducked out of the room.

“You do not wish to watch?” Fili asked in a teasing tone as he leaned against his doorframe.

Tauriel bared her teeth at him and made her way out towards the kitchens his laughter following her. The entire way she continued to think of what Kili was doing and scolding herself for being curious enough to want to watch as Fili had suggested. She had never seen that act done before. According to the church, such an act was a sin. To spill one’s seed without the purpose of procreating was frowned upon heavily and could, depending on the land and it’s leaders, lead to punishment for such a thing. She thought that was ridiculous. It had never settled right with her that the church had such power over one’s body or bedroom. She was odd for such thoughts and would be called blasphemous by many if she spoke them aloud. Tauriel shook off her thoughts. She would find no answers here. There was no priest to ask or a bishop to confide in. She had Belle but the two stayed away from talks of religion. They both knew what was coming at them, and swiftly. They were acclimating to all around them, that meant adopting the customs as well as the religion. Tauriel wondered if there was not a middle ground to be found between Christianity and paganism. Her own people had something of a different approach than those in England. Back In Ireland almost all Christians still sent respectful nods to the pre-Christian deities. No one, apart from Monks or Bishops from England, called falsity upon the Deities. It was a part of the Celtic culture as ingrained in them as they were in it. Her own people had found a way to balance on that thin line, and she was of her own people, was she not? She could dance the line between maintaining her Christianity and accepting the Norse Gods.

* * *

 

The true test of this “dance” came in the form of what Kili called Blót. Tauriel had never been truly grateful for the tall blonde healer Sigrid until that day.

Just like any other, Tauriel and Belle had been put in charge of milking the goats that morning.

“Watch this,” Belle told Tauriel and shot milk from the goat’s udder into the nearby barn cat’s face. When the cat finally stood on two legs and opened its mouth to catch the milk Tauriel and Belle had dissolved into fits of laughter.  This is how Sigrid found them, leaning on one another laughing harder than either of them had in their entire lives. As soon as Tauriel saw Sigrid’s blonde form in the barn doorway she sobered. This playful side of her was not shown to just anyone. The redhead wanted to appear the tough unfeeling warrioress to everyone but a select few. Even to Gyda, who was quickly becoming one of Tauriel’s close friends, the redhead was more serious than not.

“What is it?” Tauriel asked Sigrid, while Belle continued to try and contain herself. The redhead fought the smile attempting to take over her face at Belle’s snorting laugh. The little woman’s entire body vibrated when she laughed and the sound coaxed others to join in. Her laugh was more contagious than the plague. Sigrid attempted to keep a straight face as Tauriel but it was no use. Within moments all three women were laughing once more. It took a few minutes and the cat scurrying out of the barn for the women to calm.

“So Sigrid. What brings you to us?” Belle said, her face still flushed with her previous laughter, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Sigrid pulled up a stool and sat beside them. “I came to warn you”

Tauriel immediately went on the defensive, pulling out her knife she had kept since her hunting trip with Kili. Sigrid to her credit did not startle at the look of the weapon as Belle did. Belle fell out of her stool landing on her backside in the hay.

“I am not here to warn you of danger,” Sigrid said softly putting her hand gently on Tauriel’s coaxing her to lower the weapon. “I am here to warn you of the upcoming sacrifice.”

Tauriel returned her knife to the hidden sheath within her skirts.

“Sacrifice?” Belle croaked, emerald eyes impossibly wide. “They are going to sacrifice someone? The monks were, right? Are they going to sacrifice me?”

Tauriel rolled her eyes. “Why would you think they would sacrifice you?”

“Who are they going to sacrifice? You? Kili would kill everyone even his own kin just for suggesting it!” Belle nearly shrieked. “It’s going to be me!” The little woman then began to make the symbol of the cross frantically with her fingers and chanting prayers in latin. Tauriel knew these prayers, they were spoken in her home as well.

“This is not a sacrifice of humans” Sigrid finally said stopping Belle mid cross.

“Oh…” Belle said slightly embarrassed.

Tauriel shook her head fondly at the little English woman. “What are you sacrificing?”

Sigrid tilted her head towards the other side of the barn where the pigs and chickens were housed.

“So the pigs are to be sacrificed, why must we be warned of that?” Tauriel asked but no amount of preparation from Sigrid had prepared her or Belle for what was coming for them.

* * *

 

The women had bathed and dressed for the sacrifice that night, Sigrid had demanded it. While they were at the blessedly warm pools it looked as if most of the women of the village were there. It came as a surprise to Tauriel that she no longer felt any wariness about being naked in the open as she was, surrounded by what she had once considered the enemy’s women. Tauriel and Belle were both small compared to the tall mostly blonde women. Gyda was the nearest one to their height, standing only an inch or two above Tauriel. Tauriel also noticed that she and Belle were slighter than most of these women as well. Their shoulders were not as broad and their hips not as wide. Tauriel had smaller breasts than half of the women here but Belle was the opposite. Hers were bigger than most, which was humorous considering her small height. Tauriel looked at Sigrid and wondered if she was perhaps part English as well. Though she was tall, she had more narrow shoulders than the other women. The blonde girl’s entire being shouted soft and gentle, even her naked body.

It had been a culture shock at first to see women feeding their infants in the open. The feeding of one’s infants was always done in private back home. But here they did not care, even out in the markets, Tauriel had seen a woman pull out her full breast and shove it into the mouth of her babe. But right now in the circling pool of warm water, while soft snowflakes fell around them,  Tauriel saw multiple mothers feeding their babies. She even witnessed one mother pass off her child to another woman to feed the babe. It was...odd but slightly welcoming for Tauriel. It was good for her to see these people as something more than the war hardened, blood lusting, violent heathens she had thought they were. They loved their children and they loved each other. She was beginning to see them as less of savages and more of human beings.

Tauriel, Belle, Sigrid and Gyda soon left the warm water of the hot springs and moved to dress in the cold air. After dressing, Sigrid and Gyda beckoned them to Gyda’s warm home and braided their hair in the Norse way, before switching and doing each other's. Tauriel wondered why this sacrifice was so significant. At least it appeared to be based on how much care Sigrid and Gyda were taking with the hair of each woman. Gyda even went as far as to rub flower oil on each woman to make them smell perfumed. A quick pinch to each woman’s cheeks, bringing color to them, and they were off, trudging through the snow towards the great hall.

The redheaded woman kept her hand clenched in Belle’s. The little woman was shaking like an autumn leaf does before it falls to the ground.

“It will be fine. Stay beside me and Kili.” Tauriel told her little friend.

When they entered the grand hall the light of day had dropped from the sky. It was beginning to snow harder outside of the Great Hall and Tauriel fought a shiver. She had donned her warm cloak from Kili as well as the hats and gloves. Upon entering the dwelling Tauriel removed the hat, ignoring Sigrid's tsk about mussed braids and continued pulling Belle towards where she spotted Kili’s dark brown head.

“There she is! My beautiful Valkyrie!” Kili shouted. It appeared he had tapped into the mead a bit early. He swept Tauriel into a kiss before dropping a soft one to Belle’s forehead. Fili followed after his brother dropping a kiss first to Tauriel’s head then to Belle’s. Tauriel watched the small English girl's reaction to Fili’s lips pressed to her forehead. Belle stiffened at the initial familial kiss. When Fili pulled away and moved on to give Sigrid a kiss to the lips Tauriel caught Belle’s confused look.

“What is it?” Tauriel whispered to the tawny haired woman.

“Nothing...just confused,” Belle whispered back.

“Confused about what?”

Belle nodded towards Fili. Now it was Tauriel’s turn to be confused. “What of him?”

Belle did not answer, her attention was diverted elsewhere. Thorin entered the hall, fur-lined coat billowing out behind him. He sat at his throne covered in leather and furs, then called for all to be silent so they may begin.

* * *

 

Tauriel shut her eyes tightly as the blood from the dead pigs were splattered onto her. She heard Belle beside her whimper ever so slightly. Tauriel creaked open one eye, the rest of her face still scrunched to see Gothi leaning over his short granddaughter. Tauriel’s hackles rose and she was about to push the older man off of Belle but Kili knew his redheaded woman too well by now. He wrapped both arms around her in what looked like a soft embrace to others but was actually an aggressive hold.

“No. You will dishonor our Gods or our Priest.” He whispered in her ear. “She is fine. He is blessing her”

Every muscle in Tauriel’s body tightened at his words. When Gothi finally pulled away from Belle, Tauriel saw the girl’s face, horror was written all over it as well as blood dripping from it. Gothi had taken his fingers, dipped it into the ceremonial bowl filled with pig and chicken blood and dragged them on Belle’s face. She had two stripes of thick blood running down the center of her face. Tears welled in Belle’s eyes but a small shift of her eyes to Sigrid across from her had her reigning it in and raising her chin. Gothi smiled proudly down at her and moved on. By the time all of the blood had been flicked on those gathered within the hall Gothi began to chant. He poured the remaining blood around the raised fire pit within the great hall. He raised his arms above his head and turned his face to the heavens. He chanted a few words that Tauriel was too shocked to decipher then the hall erupted into shouts of celebration.

Kili pulled Tauriel’s face to his own and pressed a heated kiss to her slightly reluctant lips. When he pulled back she saw another glimpse of the warrior within Kili. He had blood splattered across his face from where Gothi had flicked it at them. Kili’s normally soft brown eyes were wild and he had a predatory smile on his face. Tauriel felt a small bit of fear run through her. She was woman enough to admit that if Kili had been the one to raid her home she would be afraid of him. He was beautiful but frightening. He reminded her of the lightning within a storm. It was wonderful to witness but you knew it could cause damage that could never be repaired if you got too close. But here she was, wrapped in his arms. She was near as close as one could get, was she not? She was falling in love with the man and if anything happened to him or he changed his mind about her she would be damaged beyond repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blót (Old Norse neuter) was a Norse pagan sacrifice to the Norse gods, the spirits of the land, and even someone's ancestors. The sacrifice often took the form of a sacramental meal or feast.  
> The Blót in this story is meant to be the autumn Blót, meaning it was performed in October. As far as we know it was a sacrifice in favor of the Gods for safety during the upcoming winter. Animals were sacrificed, blood was splattered on those in attendance then the remaining blood was poured around an altar or firepit, then a large feast followed.  
> In the next chapter I will go more into the feast portion through Belle's eyes.


	18. Belle

Belle felt the warm blood roll down her face in thin rivulets. A whimper escaped her tight lips as Gothi’s fingers continued their wet trek down the center of her face. She rose her eyes to Sigrid and saw the blonde woman giving her a stern look. Belle raised her chin and held her emotions tightly within. It would do no good to burst out in tears of fear. An action such as that would set her back many months of progress among the heathens.  

_ “Hail Týr, God of Law, Justice, and Victory, _

_ Child of Odin, lover of Zisa, _

_ You who dwell in the Hall of Justice, _

_ You who offered your arm to Fenrir, you who leads us to victory, you who keeps the balance, _

_ With your swift spear and fair judgments, _

_ Come swiftly to aid me _

_ As I bless this child. Belle, Daughter of Belledonna Alva Birgitt, Blood of blood, bone of my bone. Watch over her and lead her heart and mind to victory.” _

Gothi’s gravelly voice spoke slowly. 

Belle began to see the sweetness behind his actions. He was personally blessing her in front of all. It was a tender gesture in a not so tender way. The pig's blood dripping down her face pooled between her lips. She was not sure if she could spit it out or wipe her mouth so she held perfectly still. Gothi gave her a proud smile when he was finished making her feel a warmth within her. She had made the old man proud. She, a tiny English woman, had made the seer proud. She smiled a little at the thought. Gothi moved from her and continued flicking blood upon all those within the hall all the while chanting to the Gods. Once the ritual was finished Belle let out a large breath effectively spitting blood from her mouth and onto Bofur beside her. 

“Oh bother. I am so sorry.” Belle said covering her mouth slightly. 

Bofur stood proudly, not flinching or wiping the blood from his tunic. “It is an honor to be bathed in blood from your lips.” He gave her his signature wink before sauntering off. 

Belle gave his retreating form a soft smile. His words were gruesome but sweet, as she found most of the heathens around her were. 

“Are you okay?” Tauriel asked worriedly. In a motherly gesture the woman licked her thumb and went to wipe the blood from Belle’s face but Kili’s large hand grabbed hers. Tauriel whirled on him and snarled lowly. “I will kill you.” 

Kili only chuckled at the redhead's fire. “I have heard that before and yet you have not done it.” 

Belle saw Tauriel fight the smile that battled to take over her face. 

“You can not wipe that from her face until after the feast. It is very offensive to do such a thing. It will take honor from Belle as well as Gothi. You could be killed for such a thing” Kili told Tauriel and Belle. 

“I can not take it off until after the feast? I look frightening.” Belle said worriedly. 

The dark haired man shook his head and was about to say something when he was cut off. 

“You look lovely. Like a tiny war goddess bathed in the blood of her enemies.” 

Belle turned around and saw nothing but broad chest. She raised her head to look into the newcomers face. He had a shaved head and a bright red beard. 

“Canut Ruriksøn” The man introduced himself. 

Belle had not had to do a formal introduction for herself yet. Her mind flashed through the appropriate ways to do so until she settled upon one. 

“Belle Gothidótturdóttir,” She said.

It appeared she had said the right thing because Canut bowed his head to her with a large smile. She had called herself quite literally, Belle daughter of Gothi’s daughter. Belle looked out the corner of her eye and saw Kili give her an approving wink. 

“It is pleasure to meet you, Belle Gothidótturdóttir” Canut said in a deep voice. “Perhaps you would like to take a walk sometime?” 

Belle absently heard Tauriel snarling behind her.  _ “Chabhraigh sé seo ar cheann a chur orm ó mo bhaile (this one helped take me from my home).”  _

Kili said some words in her tongue “ _ bheith socair (be calm)”  _ His accent was atrocious and the words were extremely stilted but the words actually made sense. Belle was momentarily stunned by that. So stunned in fact that she had given Thorin time to speak for her.  

“Canut,” Thorin said in way of greeting. 

The red-bearded man bowed his head respectfully to Thorin. “Jarl” 

“What are you speaking to Belle of?” Thorin said shortly. Belle glared heavily at him but kept her mouth shut. 

“I have asked her to go on a walk with me,” Canut said with a small smile upon his face. When he smiled he looked much younger. Belle studied his face in fascination. Her eyes drifted lower and she saw that he had tattoos on his neck leading down under his tunic and reappearing all over his hands. 

“Hmph,” Thorin grunted. His arms crossing over his broad chest. He shifted ever so slightly hiding the small woman from view. 

“Is she your woman?” Canut asked in a startled tone. 

“No.” The raven haired Jarl barked. “But she resides in my house. She is my charge.” That was the first time Belle had heard that. 

“But she is a free woman, yes?” Canut asked mirroring Thorin’s stance. The men were near the same height, though Thorin was perhaps and inch or two taller. Belle watched Thorin’s jaw clench tightly making the girl nearly laugh in surprise. Canut was getting to Thorin and anyone that was aggravating Thorin goodnaturedly was worth her time. 

“Canut. I am a free-woman.” Belle said moving around Thorin’s large form. “I would be pleased to taking a walk with you.” 

The shaven-haired man smiled triumphantly and reached to take the girl’s tiny hand in his own large tattooed one. He pressed his lips to the back of it. “I will collect you tomorrow at noonday.” 

With that, the large red-bearded man took his leave.

Belle looked up with a smug smile to Thorin’s scowling face. His ice blue eyes were lasered in on Canut's strong back. When he looked down at Belle and saw her smirk his face became an impassive mask for a moment, then broke out into a smug grin that had rivaled her own. 

“Come, little Belle” Thorin said placing a large hand upon her tiny shoulders. “Let us speak of Canut’s victories.” 

Belle shook her head and planted her heels in the dirt. This did not deter Thorin in the least. In one swift move, he had his arm around her waist and lifted her an inch from the ground to carry her forward until they were in front of his throne. He sat her down in Dis regular seat before sitting himself. As if they knew he was going to begin spinning tales many warriors flocked towards Thorin’s throne. 

Thorin raised his drinking horn upwards. “To Canut the Skull Splitter!” 

Belle swallowed loudly at the large man’s nickname. Her eyes caught Fili’s. He was looking at her as if he was concerned for her. He almost appeared as if he was going to attempt to protect her. She glared heavily at him and lifted her chin. She did not need his help. She did not want his pity friendship. 

“Do you know why he was given that moniker?” Thorin asked all but kept his eyes trained on Belle. 

“I can guess,” Belle said dryly, making all around her burst into laughter, even Canut himself. He was looking rather proud of his nickname. The stories of his victories soon began to fly around. Not only was he known for being able to cleave men’s skull’s in half with one strike of his mighty broadsword but he was also known for his ability to break men's necks with his bare hands. 

“Lovely” Belle said under her breath. 

Thorin looked to be enjoying himself immensely. Cup after cup he had downed becoming more and more drunk as the tales continued. Soon it was not just Canut that had tales spoken of him. Thorin placed in many, Balin too and especially Dwalin, even “little” Gyda had bone chilling tales told of her victories. Belle began to down cup after cup of mead, just as Thorin, to try and dull her senses a bit.

“The time she ripped out a man’s throat with her teeth was one of my favorites,” Dwalin said wistfully. 

“What of the time her and Canut took turns shooting flaming arrows at the Frankish monks?” 

Belle felt her stomach heave at the thought. The stories and mead mixed were beginning to be too much for her. She felt a tug on her arm and saw it was Thorin lifting her from her seat. 

“Where are you off to Jarl?” one of the men called. 

“I must see to it that my charge is returned to her quarters. It seems she can not handle her mead!” He bellowed. The large raven haired man led her into the chilly night.

She stumbled to the edge of the large wooden building and emptied her stomach. A large hand held her hair out of the way from the vomit while another rubbed at her back, not so gently. 

“Belle?” A voice called from the back of the house. 

“She is here,” Thorin said to the newcomer. 

“What have you done to her?!” Fili snarled and attempted to pull Belle from where she was leaning into Thorin.    
“Watch yourself, sister son,” Thorin growled lowly. “She has had too much mead and her fragile sensibilities are a bit stunned from our victory tales. Leave us be. Go back to burying your head in your woman’s skirts.” 

Fili ignored his Uncle’s taunts and instead looked to Belle for an answer.

She waved him off but he did not take that for an answer. “I will make sure you get to bed safely, Belle,” he told her ignoring his uncle’s warning growl. 

“Why do you care?” Belle bit out. 

“We are friends, are we not?” Fili asked surprised by her outburst. 

“Are we? I thought we were but I heard you that day. ‘ _ What of the English woman?’.  _ You could not even bother to use my name?” Fili stood absolutely still in confusion. 

“I can find my own bed by myself,” Belle growled and went stumbling in the wrong direction of the Jarl’s longhouse before correcting her course. 

“I will deal with you later for such disrespect of your Jarl” Thorin hissed at the tall blonde man. 

Belle stumbled up to the longhouse without any followers much to her delight. She quickly fell into her bed and drifted into blissful drunken sleep for a few hours until the sound of slapping skin awoke her. 

The tawny haired woman blushed brightly at the moans and gasps coming from Dis bed. On her silent feet, Belle slipped from her bed, grasping her furs tightly to her chest and crept out of the room without the lovebirds noticing her. She stopped at Kili and Tauriel’s bedroom, hoping perhaps she could bed with them. Before she could even pull back the curtain she heard the telltale sound of lips smacking. She huffed quietly and moved towards the front room. At one point in time, she would have gone straight to Fili’s room but that was not going to happen, no matter how drunk she was. Belle decided her best bet was to curl up on one of the pallets used for sitting in the front room. She had just gotten marginally comfortable when the large front door opened. Belle shivered as the icy winds blew within the home. She peered over her furs to see Thorin stumbling into the home. She huddled further into the furs around her and hoped she could warm herself. 

“Little mouse, come” Thorin whispered harshly. 

Belle popped her head out of the furs and looked at Thorin with questioning eyes. He gave her an impatient wave towards the back of the house. She did not react just stared at him dumbly. 

“It is cold. Come. You will sleep in my bed.” Thorin clarified impatiently. 

Something within her was screaming “no” but it was so dulled by the alcohol in her system she barely heard it. The thought of being in a warm bed was too tempting to pass up. She threw her furs over her shoulder and trudged after Thorin as he made his way up the stairs. Belle’s ears picked up the sound of Dis and her guest reaching what sounded like their finish, but what did Belle know. She had never had pleasurable sex. It was only ever painful with Smaug. 

Thorin reached the loft room first, he pulled off his tunic and shed his pants before climbing into the bed in just his underclothes. Belle was far too tired and far too cold to care for modesty at the moment. She dropped her furs on top of the bed and climbed in beside the large raven haired man. Within moments her body began to absorb Thorin’s heat. 

“By the Gods she is loud.” He grumbled under his breath when he heard Dis scream out in what Belle hoped was pleasure not pain. 

“Who is with her?” Belle asked quietly. 

Thorin rolled onto his side to look at the tawny haired woman. “Bifur, I think.” 

Belle grimaced heavily at the news. It was not as if she found the man unattractive, she just wished she did not know what his pleasure moans sounded like. 

Her face made Thorin snort in mirth. 

“It does not bother you?” She asked. 

“Bother me?” Thorin was confused by her words. 

“You sister, you are hearing her having relations with a man and they are not wed.” Belle clarified. 

“Like I have said before, mouse, you are not in your homeland any longer. We do things different here. It does not matter that they take pleasure in one another. If a child was produced from such a union than it would matter then, but if not. It is of no consequence.” Thorin told her sleepily. “You have much to learn of our people, you are one of them now.” 

Belle laid on her back staring at the ceiling, her eyes drooping with every breath. 

“Oh and for the love of the Gods, learn to handle your mead, woman. Vomit is foul” With that Thorin fell into a deep sleep, snoring and all. Belle wanted to punch him, she really did. But she was afraid of what he would do if she startled him awake. So instead she allowed her mind to drift into unconsciousness. 

Throughout the cold night, Belle awoke multiple times. The first was her attempting to fight off the vomit threatening to rise within her. She was able to push it down and drift back to sleep. 

The next was when her bed companion shifted in his sleep. A large heavy arm was thrown over her tiny waist. She felt her body being dragged closer to the immense heat on the other side of the bed. She sighed happily and cuddled more into the warmth. Belle sleepily rubbed her cold nose against the warm skin in front of her, eliciting a small grunt from her companion.

The last time she awoke it was to her companion once again shifting. Belle was now draped across a broad hairy chest, she had one leg hitched up and wound around one of her companions. In the back of her mind she knew she would be horribly embarrassed by the way she was attached to her companion, but at the moment she was so warm, comfortable and tired that she just did not care. 

* * *

Belle opened her bleary eyes with mass amounts of effort. It felt like someone had poured sand into her eye sockets during the night. When she was finally able to open her eyes fully she gazed around the room in a panic. Memories of last night came flooding back to her. She shifted her painful eyes towards the other side of the large bed and sighed with relief when she found it empty. Thorin had already left for the morning. She was immensely grateful for that fact. The all-encompassing embarrassment made itself known then. She dropped her head into her hands and tried to will all of last night to be a dream. The cuddling, the outburst at Fili and most definitely the vomiting.

“Get it together, Belle. It could be worse. Just act like nothing happened.” She chanted to herself as she wrapped herself in her furs and crept down to her own bedroom. Belle walked on silent feet into her shared room and wished she had just gone about her day tasks wearing her shift and furs. As quick as possible she pulled on one of her discarded wool dresses. She did not even stop to pull on her apron or cloak. But no matter how much she tried she still got more than an eyeful of a very naked and unconscious Bifur and Dis. A quick survey of the house told her she and the two lovers were the only one’s still left in the residence. Belle pulled on her boots and the rest of her outfit in the hall before stepping towards the Great Hall. Perhaps she could still rummage up some cold breakfast porridge.

The little English woman stumbled into the kitchens on unsteady feet. Waiting there was the plump cook Vinna. She handed Belle a bowl of hot porridge and nuts.

“Thank you.” Belle nearly sobbed. 

Vinna chuckled, her deep dimples showing, and pinched one of Belle’s cheeks. “You’re welcome, bunny”

Belle felt her heart break a little as she walked into the main dining area. Her grandmother had been called little bunny and it appeared that Belle was soon going to take over the name. 

“Belle!” Tauriel called out to her breaking her from her somber thoughts. 

Belle smiled at her redheaded friend but that smile soon dropped when she saw who she was being placed next to, none other than her bed companion from the night before Thorin. She remembered her words from earlier and stuck to them like they were gospel. _ ‘Just act like nothing happened’.  _

She sat down with her food and began to eat quietly while those around her spoke animatedly, even Tauriel was speaking more than she normally did. She was also being far more affectionate with Kili than Belle had ever seen before. The redhead was nowhere near the level of affection that Gyda showed Dwalin but she was near obscene in her attentions compared to her behavior towards Kili months ago. Belle watched in shock as Tauriel pulled Kili into a kiss that involved tongues. The tawny-haired girl looked across the table and locked confused eyes with Fili. 

“She is still drunk,” He told her in English so no others would understand. 

“How?” Belle asked in fascination.

Fili shook his head. “I have never seen a woman consume as much mead as she did last night.” 

Belle grimaced. She could practically taste the mead and vomit from her night lingering on her tongue. “Ugh”. She even felt like she could smell it. It was not until Tauriel sloshed her drink ever so slightly that Belle realized the smell was not memory but was present right under her nose. Her friend was still drinking this morning. 

“Tauriel. Why is there mead in your cup?” 

Tauriel smirked and took a sip. “My people have a theory. You never have to feel the pain after a night of drinking if you never stop.” 

Belle looked at Kili in alarm but the man was too busy laughing hard enough to snort. 

“To my woman’s people!” He said raising his cup high. “They may not be able to best us in battle but they know how to best us in drinking!” 

The table roared with laughter. Belle looked around in disbelief. When her eyes met Thorin’s he had mirth dancing in the ice blue orbs. 

“Do not think you can follow in Tauriel’s footsteps, little mouse. Your tolerance for Norse mead is shit.” He told her making the table roar with laughter once again. She glared heavily at him before turning back to her porridge. She finished her breakfast quickly and was one of the first to leave. She wanted to milk the goats before she did anything else that day. She was sure no one had milked them and she did not want them to be uncomfortable. 

The little woman sat upon the wooden stool and began to hum as she milked the animal. It was there that Tauriel found her near an hour later. 

“How are you standing upright?” Belle asked her friend with a scoff.

Tauriel sat beside her friend and began to milk one of the remaining goats. Her movements were slightly sloppy but she was still able to do the task with more grace than Belle. “It is called weaning. The last cup of mead I will have for the day was one I had at breakfast or perhaps at noonday. I have not decided.” 

Belle did not understand it but she let it go. She had other things to think on. Such as how much better Tauriel was doing at fitting in than Belle was. It made her jealous in a way. The redhead had the fire of these people, she had the drinking ability as well as being skilled in the art of killing. Belle had none of these things going for her. She wondered if it was easier for Tauriel because Kili helped keep her in line or if Tauriel just had a natural ability to fit in with these people. Either way, Belle was envious.

The other thing she had on her mind was the walk with Canut. It was hanging over her head in the most terrifying way. He was obviously not going to hurt her now but if she ended up his wife what then? His moniker was “Canut the Skull Splitter”. He was not a gentle man. Kili had told Belle the night before that Canut was quite the jovial man, in fact. Tauriel did not share the sentiment. The shaven-head man was one of the men that had taken her from her homeland. He had shed the blood of warriors she had known. She had told Belle as such loudly enough for all to overhear the night before. They had laughed and clapped Canut on the back. Did Belle truly want to go anywhere with that type of man? But in truth, she had not run into one man that had not shed the blood of others unless she wanted to be with a thrall. These thoughts plagued her mind as she went about her daily chores. It was nearing time for the night meal when she ran into the red-bearded man. 

She had just finished scouring wool with Dis. It was an awkward affair for Belle. Dis, of course, was not affected. She spoke in great detail to Gyda, who was beside Belle, about her night. In her words “Bifur fucked like an animal, one that she would volunteer to ride anytime.” Gyda spoke of her own experiences with the man and his brother Bofur. She had at one point in time “sampled” them both. Belle’s virgin mind was running a mile a minute as she thought of what doing such a thing back home would do for the woman. If the woman was of high standing, such as she, they could be punished severely perhaps even put to death. Here, though, it was not a rare thing to do. It was not a punishable offense. It was just...life? Belle had a hard time wrapping her mind around it. That is why she had taken the long way back to the Great Hall for supper. She wondered at what the women had said. Could sex actually be pleasurable? Any woman back home would tell you no, but here that was certainly not the case. Belle’s mind sifted through these thoughts as she walked. 

“Belle Gothidótturdóttir!” A voice boomed from behind her. 

She turned in alarm and saw Canut jogging towards her with a large smile on his face. “Hello, Canut,” She said politely once he was closer. 

“Hello.” He panted slightly. “I am sorry I did not collect you today as promised. I was ill” 

Belle couldn’t help but look at him differently than she had last night. He was apologizing to her. He was using manners. It was conflicting with the warrior persona she had heard so much of the night before. 

“It is quite alright. I was ill as well.” She told him softly. 

“Perhaps I can take you tomorrow?” Canut asked with a hopeful lilt. 

“Uhh..” Belle stalled. She wanted to say no. That she feared him too much. But at that moment she caught a pair of ice blue eyes staring at her from the entrance to the Grand Hall. The Jarl had his large arms crossed over his chest and was openly staring at her with a smirk on his face. 

Belle shook her head to clear thoughts of the night before when he was bare-chested and in bed with her. She hated him and that smug look he wore as if he had succeeded in scaring her away from Canut and was supremely happy about it. 

“I would love to take a walk with you tomorrow,” Belle told Canut with a strained smile. 

The tall man smiled happily and bowed his head to her before taking his leave. Belle walked back towards Thorin, schooling her features. 

“How did he take the news?” The raven haired Jarl asked with the same smirk upon his face. 

“What news?” 

“That you had changed your mind about taking a  _ walk  _ with him?” Thorin clarified. 

“I did not change my mind. Why would I?” Now it was Belle’s turn to smirk as Thorin’s scowl took over his face. "We are going tomorrow" She walked past him and into the Great Hall to fill her belly with warm food.

* * *

 

Her walk with Canut had been...interesting. Belle had decided she would not fear him. She would be brave and find out what type of a man he truly was. He had spoken with her about his family and the places he had seen. He spoke of his love for the sea and that his favorite food was the claws of the enormous crabs that were found in the ocean. Canut had given her a scandalized look when she said that she had never had them before. He promised her as soon as the ice melted he would bring her some to eat. Belle had been so engrossed in their conversation that she found herself forgetting all her fears and seeing him for what he was...a human being. He had a mother and a father. Both still living. He had two younger sisters and one younger brother. When he spoke of his mother Belle could see the boy underneath the warrior. He loved his mother, would do anything for her. He was kind and funny. But the most surprising thing was that he liked  _ her _ . He said he thought she was smart and he liked that in a woman. The shaven head man asked her about what she liked and disliked. He did not make a face when she said she enjoyed reading. He did not grimace or say it was not a woman’s place to learn when she said she knew many languages. He did no such thing to show he did not approve of her knowledge. He only stared at her with an impressed look on his face and told her he thought it was a good thing for a woman to have a level head upon her shoulders. It had stunned Belle into near speechlessness making the tall man laugh.

“Did I surprise you?” 

Belle nodded her curly head.

“What fun is a woman who can not think for herself?” Canut asked.

* * *

 

“What fun indeed…” Belle thought as she walked towards Gothi’s home. She had come back from her walk with Canut to a message from Gothi to meet her at his home. He had something important to discuss with her. 

“Grandfather?” Belle called out as she tapped on the door. 

“Enter” He called from within. 

Belle stepped into the room and took in the sight of her grandfather sitting upon his pallet looking at her with his white eye. He looked...upset.

“What is it? Are you well?” she asked worriedly. 

“We must speak,” Gothi told her and tilted his head towards the chair across from him. 

The tawny-haired girl sat in the chair, her stomach rolling with nerves. 

“Belle. Many men have come to speak with me this day.” Gothi’s gravely voice held something she could not detect. 

“Did I do something wrong? I have tried very hard to fit in, to become one of you. I have been taking lessons from Sigrid! I try to keep my mouth shut...for the most part. I…” 

Gothi shook his head and waved his hand as if to say that was not it. “They have asked for your hand in marriage.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear the whole Fili and Belle debacle is going to be solved shortly. This is the last outburst.  
> I warred with myself on whether or not to have Canut play a love interest role with Belle. In the end, I believed he would be able to help me as far as Thorin's "punishment" went.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
> Thanks for reading! :)


	19. Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late!  
> Please forgive me. :)

“What bit you in the arse?” Dis voice grated against his ears.

“Quiet, woman” Thorin growled in response.

The raven haired woman rolled her eyes at her brother and turned back to stroking the fire. “Where is Belle?”

Thorin clenched his jaw at the mention of the little woman. She was the reason he had been more than irritable these last two weeks. He felt as if he could not escape her. The snows had been heavy meaning all were caught in doors. There were too many kept within his home for his comfort. All were paired up and it angered him. Sigrid and Fili were upon one another constantly. Kili was attached to Tauriel’s skirts worse than any child Thorin had ever seen. Bifur and Dis were constantly giving each other lustful looks from across the longhouse and humping in darkened rooms at every chance. Then there was Belle. Canute began to appear more and more as the days blended into weeks. He was there to deliver trinkets to the girl, or to take her on walks. He only achieved such things after she had been bundled more than a newborn infant. Tauriel and Thorin had built a type of silent kinship over their hatred of the relationship budding between Belle and Canute. Tauriel glared and snarled under her breath the same as Thorin did every time that three point knock sounded on their door. It was so cheerful and so purely Canute. More than once Thorin had been caught in a daydream of cleaving the man’s chest open and ripping out his still beating heart.

He had caught Tauriel snarling in time with him once again when that three point knock rang out this time.

“Will you two quit?” Dis told the both of them with a glare.

Thorin narrowed his eyes as Tauriel rolled hers towards the raven haired woman. Belle came rushing out of her room she shared with Dis...shared for the moment. Thorin felt a plan beginning to brew within him. Kili opened the front door to reveal Canute standing there a large smile on his face. His cheeks and nose were ruddy from the cold biting at them. His red beard was large and bushy and he wore a warm hat upon his head.

“Canute! Enter, my friend” Kili told the man with a large smile and a slap on the shoulder.

Thorin found it interesting that though Kili’s woman hated the man, Kili remained friends with him.

“Jarl Thorin” Canute bowed his head in respect towards Thorin. In return, Thorin only tilted his head towards the man.

“Beautiful Belle” Canute bent his frame towards the tiny woman. He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to it.

The giggle that came from the tawny haired woman had Thorin seeing red. She should not be giggling for any other than him. He was so far in his anger that he did not hear or see the two leave. It was not until the heavy doors shut that he was able to calm himself, but not by much. His movements were jerky as he stood and pulled on his fur coat, gloves, and hat.

“Where are you going?” Dis asked.

“Out!” Thorin barked and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

“Jarl Thorin” Gothi said as he opened the door.

“Gothi.” the Jarl answered shortly as he stepped around the old gray man.

Gothi closed the door tightly and moved towards his pallet. “What brings you?”

“You are the priest. I thought you would already know” Thorin sassed.

Gothi’s expression turned hard. “Do not get smart with me, boy. Don’t forget who taught you how to fight.” As if to emphasize his point the old man tapped his staff against the packed dirt floor.

Thorin felt the reprimand deep within him. “I came to speak with you of Belle.”

“You wish to ask for her hand as the others have?”

Thorin felt his entire body go rigid. His insides clenched and his blood ran cold. “Others?” He asked through clenched teeth. “Who?”

Gothi stared blankly at Thorin for a few agonizing minutes before answering. “Canute. Sigurd. Bofur. Erikir. Magnus. Ubbe.”

Within seconds Thorin had devised ways to kill most of the men. But perhaps it would be easier to simply get them to lose interest in her. Erikir and Bofur could be commanded to drop their suits. Both were extremely loyal and if Thorin asked them to, they would cease their pursuit. Canute, Sigurd, Magnus and Ubbe would be another story. Ubbe was a farmer, not a raider so he could not be sent on the next raid. But Canute, Sigurd and Magnus could. Ubbe could be...persuaded with money to drop his suit.

“Cease your planning, Thorin.” Gothi’s gravely voice broke through his thoughts. “I find it interesting that for months you hated her. Everything about her. Your hatred plagued my blood. To know the only thing that saved her from a horrible death is your loyalty to me, hurts my heart. And yet, here you stand wishing for her hand? How did that happen, Jarl? The Gods have been silent on the matter.”

‘ _How did that happen?’_ Thorin wondered. He could not pinpoint exactly when his attitude towards her changed. He found her attractive from the moment they had stormed her castle and she stood against them with just a sword. He found her attractive when he pulled her from the sea, the first and the second time. He found he enjoyed her cooking when she made meat pies. He found he liked to hear her speak when she would sit with Fili and talk to his unconscious form. He would stand outside the door and listen to her talk of her books for more time than he would ever willingly admit. He had felt immense fear when he saw her fall from the Troll’s Tooth cliff, it is what prompted him to jump over the edge to her rescue. He found her amusing when she called him “mean” outside of Gothi’s home the night she learned of her lineage. He felt his chest warm when she had embraced him in thanks for the books he saved for her. He found himself wanting to kiss her softly when she had been laughing with the other women in the weaving loom. He had not held back when she had fallen asleep drunk in his bed. He had allowed himself to place a kiss into her curly hair. It felt more thrilling than any raid or battle he had even been a part of. The way his heart leapt from his chest and sprinted away from him was addicting.

“Who said I wish for her hand?” Thorin asked Gothi, keeping his features in an impassive mask. “I never did. You assumed.”

The old seer closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. “Lie to yourself if you must. But know that this blind man can see better than any other with both his eyes.”

Thorin clenched his jaw tightly and rose from his chair swiftly, knocking it backward. He stomped out the door, but a hand on his shoulder kept him from getting much further.  

“A warning, Thorin. The bears are coming to feast upon your flock. Prepare yourself.” Gothi shut the door swiftly behind Thorin aggravating the Jarl. On the walk back through the snow, Thorin thought on the seer’s words. _‘The bears? What bears? The Swedes? The Danes, perhaps? It must be the Dane’s.’_ Thorin’s thoughts began to be consumed with planning. His worries over Belle evaporated as the welfare of his people came to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

Thorin gazed at the ships with disdain. The winter had caused deep cracks in the hulls.

“Can it be salvaged?” Thorin asked Nori.

The face painted man shook his head with a large grimace upon his face. “No. These are done for. The others...can be repaired. But these two...no”

Thorin hated losing ships. If taken care of, they could last many years and these two had. But that meant as soon as the snow thawed two more ships would need to be built. Not just any ships either, these were two of the largest in Thorin’s fleet. The Jarl scratched at his dark beard and gazed at the ships.

“What do you plan to do with the ships?” A little voice asked beside him, startling the tall Jarl.

Thorin looked sharply beside him and saw Belle with Gyda linked at the arms. They had both been so silent Thorin would be impressed if they hadn’t surprised _him_.

“Torn apart to be used for various purposes. Perhaps for a new ship.” Balin answered her in a soft tone.

“I have an idea if you would be open to hearing it,” Belle said looking at Thorin.

Thorin glared heavily at Belle, to his surprise she did not shrink back. She held his stare until he broke eye contact because of someone clearing their throat. “What is your _idea_ , mouse?” He emphasized the word as if he were speaking to a dumb child.

Balin shot him a look that clearly advised him to be kinder, but the Jarl had no desire to listen to his advisor.

“Sink them at the opening of the fjord.”

It was silent for a moment before the men began to chuckle loudly. “Sink them? For what purpose, silly girl?” Nori asked wiping charcoal tinted tears from his eyes.

Belle shrunk back into herself until Gyda nudged her with her shoulder prompting the girl to stand up straight and finish her thought.

“You sink them at the opening of the fjord so when enemy ships try to take your harbor they crash their boats upon your sunken ships hiding beneath the waves,” Belle said, her little chin held high.

“And what of our own ships? Will we not crash on them as well?” Dwalin asked. He was the only one that had not doubled over in laughter at the girl’s idea. Thorin guessed it was because his wife did not laugh. And if she did not find it funny, Dwalin had better not either if he wished to sleep in her bed.

“That is the beauty of it!” Belle said excitedly. “Your men know where the ships are. They can avoid them! It is perfect, can’t you see? It is a trap they will never anticipate!”

Thorin crossed his arms over his broad chest as he thought the idea over.

“Get back the kitchens. Your head is too full of fairy tales, Little Girl.” Dori taunted.  

Belle shook her head, feeling dejected and walked back towards the kitchen, alone.

Thorin felt rage bubble within. He had never wanted to kill the blonde before, but now he was having thoughts of slitting Dori’s throat for such disrespect of Belle. Thorin was jerked out of his thinking by the sound of one body hitting another. He looked down and saw that Gyda had tackled Dori to the ground and held him at ax point.

“Continue to insult her honor and I will gut you.” Gyda snarled. She ran the sharp ax down his cheek bringing blood to the surface before Dwalin could remove his woman from the blonde headed man. Dori stood wiping the blood from his cheek.

“Bitch” Dori snarled at her.

Dwalin released his wife allowing the woman to land a swift headbutt to Dori’s nose making the man stumble backward. Thorin stood back allowing them to solve their problems. The sound of cackling laughter cut through the tense silence. Nori was once again wiping tears from his eyes. “She got you good brother!” The face painted man said in gasping breath.

Gyda soon joined in laughing along with the redhead. Both were berserkers together for a few years before Gyda decided to try breeding and they were two of the maddest among Thorin's warriors. Some believed they were addled in the brain because of all the mushrooms they ate before the battle but Thorin preferred to think of them as...passionate.

Dori looked towards Thorin as if the raven haired Jarl was going to do something. He only shrugged his strong shoulders and shook his head at the blonde. Dori huffed and stalked off to his own longhouse.

All were quiet once the blonde had left. They stared out towards the fjord for many minutes until Balin spoke. “Sinking the ships is not the worst idea I have heard.”

* * *

Thorin began to look at Belle differently once again. It was no secret that Gothi Grey had been one of the best battle strategists in his time. He had saved countless of their men and had doubled the death count of the enemy with his tactics. Thorin knew it was a gift from the Gods, now he wondered if the little Belle had the gift as well. Sinking the ships at the opening of the fjord was a brilliant idea, he, of course, would never say it aloud. He had a reputation to uphold but that did not mean he would not put her idea to use. It was a good idea. Thorin stuck by this thought as he watched the boats disappearing beneath the waves. He could see Nori leading the operation from where Thorin stood on the shore. The ginger haired man was roaring in victory as the last ship went under with just the bubbles rising as it’s only indicator of what had once sailed proudly upon the waters. The men clapped and hollered happily from the ship holding them above the freezing water. Thorin laughed along with them.

“So he does laugh.” Belle’s voice said from behind him, startling him once again.

Thorin turned and glared at the woman, although with much less heat than he wished.

“Please do not stop on my account,” Belle told him with a small smirk.

“What do you want, Little Mouse?”

It was now Belle’s turn to glare. Thorin felt excitement run through him at the fierce look upon her face. He loved getting a rise out of her.

“First you can call me by my name and not Little Mouse. I hate that name. And second Dis asked me to fetch you. She says she must speak with you immediately.” Belle answered crossing her arms over her chest. Thorin nodded and began to walk towards his home, with Belle at his side. Dwalin would be angry that he did not wait for him to return from the ship but he would get over it. Thorin did not enjoy being guarded at all hours of the day.

Thorin looked down at his walking companion to see her with a large smile on her face, though to her credit she was attempting to hide it. She looked up at him and knew she had been caught.

“So it was a good idea, hmm?” Belle said triumphantly.

Thorin rolled his eyes but did not say much else. He was afraid he would do something incredibly stupid and tell her she had a beautiful smile or that he loved to see her emerald eyes alight with happiness. So he kept his mouth shut and only snorted in response. He was silently gleeful that his response did not dim her happiness.

“I have more ideas if you would like to hear them,” Belle said as they approached his longhouse.

Thorin was pleasantly surprised by that. “Hmm. We will have to speak of it soon, Little Mouse.”

The Jarl watched as her face fell into anger. “That is not my name.” She snarled.

This time Thorin could not keep his face in check. He grinned widely. “And what should I call you instead, my mouse?”

A blush ran down Belle’s face and onto her chest making Thorin curious if her entire chest turned that color, perhaps even down to those rosy nipples of hers. He desperately wanted to find out.

“I am not _your_ anything! Especially not your damned mouse!” Belle hissed and stalked off towards the kitchens muttering angrily under her breath. Thorin laughed loudly at her retreating form. When he had finally collected himself he stepped into his home to find a pacing Dis.

“What is it?” Thorin asked worriedly.  
Dis was not one to pace. It was a sure sign something was amiss. That and the tears running down her cheeks.

“Kili? Fili?” Thorin asked worriedly.

Dis shook her dark head.

“Are you hurt?” He grabbed her by her shoulders gently and began to look over her.

“No. Thorin. I...need to tell you something.” Dis said in a watery voice.

Thorin led his sister to a chair and sat her down. “What is it?”

Dis ice blue eyes looked up into his own showing him something he had previously missed in his examination...happiness.

“I am pregnant.” Dis blurted with a large smile.

Thorin’s brain took a moment to process what his dear sister was saying. “Pregnant? A baby?”

Dis nodded. “It is a miracle. After Kili, old Jøn said I would never have another. But l am! I am pregnant. I am sure of it. I have missed two monthlies.”

Thorin felt conflicting emotions hit him all at once. The first was disgust for hearing of his sister’s bleed weeks. The second was happiness for her. The third was anger at Bifur for impregnating his sister. And the last was fear, Dis almost did not make it through her last pregnancy eighteen years ago when she birthed Kili.

“Is that wise? You are old to be carrying a child.” Thorin asked. He was so preoccupied in his worry that he did not see her hand coming at his face but he did feel the slap sharply. “Fuck Dis!” He growled standing and rubbing at his face.

“Old!? You believe I am too OLD to have a babe!?” Dis roared. “You bastard!” She swung at him again, this time with her fist. Thorin caught her hand with his own and threw it back down to her side.

“That is not what I meant and you know it, Dis. I fear for you. I do not wish you to die in childbirth.”

This only angered Dis more. “You do not wish me that honor? If I die in childbirth I go to Sessrúmnir, you do not want that for me? How dare you!”

Thorin grimaced and looked to the ceiling as Dis continued to scream at him about his disrespect and she would kill others for far less. That he was lucky he was her favorite brother for she did not want him dead, yet. When she had finally begun to lose her steam Thorin looked back at her, arms crossed over his chest.

“Are you done?” He did not wait for her to answer. “I do wish for you to have honor when you die. I simply do not wish to lose you from my side just yet.”

Dis smiled softly at him before launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around his waist. “I accept your apology for your foolish words.”

“I did not apologize, woman,” Thorin said with a small smile. He felt the punch to his gut pushing all the air from his lungs harshly.  

Dis glared at him but he could still see the happiness beneath the anger. She had wished for years for another child. Vili and Dis had tried for another child up until his death but the Gods had never blessed those two with another. They chose instead to wait many years and bless only Dis with her greatest wish. This was why Thorin could not kill Bifur for impregnating his sister. She was blissful about being pregnant. And Bifur had granted her something she desperately wanted.

“Does Bifur know?” Thorin asked as he sat heavily in a nearby chair.

“No.”

“He is going to have to marry you.” Thorin scrubbed at his face harshly as he began to think of the wedding feast they would need to prepare. “Or I could take his head. I will let him choose.”

Dis scoffed and sat down heavily across from her older brother.

“He may wish for me to take his head once you begin to resemble an angry boar.”

Another slap landed on Thorin’s chest making him bark out in laughter. “I have never resembled an angry boar,” Dis growled.

This caused Thorin to laugh near hysterically. He mussed his little sister’s (now grown sister’s) raven hair with a large hand. “Oh, wee sister. If you do not remember, I was there for both of your pregnancies. Vili and I both cowered in fear at your angry huffing and squealing.”  

Dis looked as if she were fighting laughter off. Her face turned a brilliant shade of red before the laughter bubbled out of her. “Vili ran from me once.”

Thorin laughed merrily at the memory. “Once again, I was there Dis! You were chasing him with a battle ax. Have respect for the dead and tell the story correctly.”

Dis wiped the tears from her eyes and choked back laughter until it finally resided. “Odin bless that man. I miss him.”

Thorin nodded along with his sister. Vili had been a close friend to Thorin. The blonde had been the first to befriend the young Dis and Thorin. Vili had been waiting on the shores of the Blue Mountains Settlement with the rest of the settlement to welcome the survivors of the Wareham massacre. Vili had fallen in love with Dis at first sight. It had taken Dis a bit longer but in the end Vili had won her over. Thorin had liked the man because he reminded him of his goofy younger brother, Frerin. Dis vehemently disagreed, but she was wrong, at least according to Thorin.

“Dis.” Bifur’s gravely voice broke through Thorin and Dis trip down memory lane.

Dis looked towards Thorin asking for privacy. Thorin nodded once to his sister and stood. As he walked past the black haired man the Jarl clapped him on the shoulder.

“Make the right choice by my sister or I will kill you and all your kin”

Bifur looked at the Jarl with a confused look on his face until he gazed upon Dis. The woman had both hands over her stomach in a very obvious gesture. The last thing Thorin saw before he stepped out the doors was Bifur kneeling before Dis with both hands on her stomach in awe.

* * *

 

Dis did not wish for much fanfare for her wedding. It was winter and she understood that the wedding feast would be small. Lasting only one night instead of the traditional three nights. Kili and his woman had gone out hunting and had somehow managed to take down a reindeer. Thorin was beginning to believe the rumors surrounding the redheaded Celtic woman were true. In the markets, the center for all gossip, they were saying she had the hunting skill of the goddess _Skaði._ It seemed the woman did not have to even aim, she simply picked up a bow and launched and arrow haphazardly and she could kill an animal. At least that is what Bofur had said. The man did embellish quite a bit but Thorin had living, or rather dead, proof that she was as good a hunter as Bofur said. She always came back with a kill. That is when Kili would actually let her out of the house. The young man was more protective than a bear with her cubs. He was constantly ridiculed for it, even by the woman herself, but he did not apologize for it nor did he seem ashamed. Thorin shook his head at the thought. To be so attached to a woman’s apron strings that you follow her wherever she goes and do not act as a man should. Stoic and strong. Kili did neither of those things. He trotted behind the redhead like an overly dependent cub. Thorin had had enough of watching Kili trail after the woman at his own mother's wedding.

“Kili” Thorin called to the man who was currently attempting to put a blanket upon Tauriel’s lap as they sat at the banquet table.

Kili stilled in his attempts and turned towards his uncle. “What?”

“Leave the woman be!” Thorin called causing all those around him to laugh.

Kili glared at him heavily and turned back towards Tauriel. She rolled her eyes but accepted the blanket just so the dark-haired man would discontinue his nitpicking. When Dis was dragged out of the longhouse by Bifur all roared and celebrated for the two. Near the time foolish men began to fall asleep at the tables and wise men had stumbled home Thorin was prepared to call it a night.

“Little Mouse.” He called to the curly haired woman who was currently speaking tiredly with young Ori. 

Canute had left an hour before to stumble to bed, but he did not leave without pressing a kiss to Belle’s temple. Thorin had shattered his drinking glass from their trade routes in the east when he saw the action. Fili gazed at his uncle curiously but wisely did not comment. It had angered Thorin much to see Canute share such an intimate gesture. The only thing that kept Thorin from challenging Canute in a fight to the death was that Belle looked extremely uncomfortable, dare he say, displeased by the action. Much like how she looked now when answering Thorin’s call.  

“My name is Belle. You may call me Belle or Little Belle if you must. I will even go as far as to say you may call me little bunny but cease this “little mouse” thing.” The woman huffed angrily.

Thorin only smirked down at her from his throne of furs not bothering to apologize or say anything else on the matter. He rather enjoyed these interactions and he had a sneaking suspicion she did not hate them as much as she led on.

“You are to sleep with me tonight,” he told her with a straight face. He hid the glee and desire within.

Belle’s face turned a bright shade of red and then purple. She stepped closer to him and narrowed her eyes. “I will do no such thing. And do not speak so loud!” She shushed him.

“And why not?”

Belle sat beside Thorin uninvited but he did not feel like telling her to evacuate Dis regular seat. Anyone else he would forcefully remove them. But Belle fit up here with him and if things went the way he was planning this would be her rightful place in time.

“People will believe I am a harlot!” She snarled quietly. Her emerald eyes darting around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

Thorin scoffed at her words. “You see them?” He pointed to a man currently swaying on his feet with a woman helping to prop him up on his left side and another man on the woman’s opposite side. Belle nodded that she did, in fact, asee the trio. 

“They will all be humping one another before the sun rises.” The raven haired Jarl watched Belle’s face carefully. The color drained from her face completely.

“Two men?” She asked shocked.

“Two men with the one woman. They will probably both take an end of her.” Thorin said nonchalantly but within he was enthralled by Belle’s reactions. She was awestruck and horribly scandalized.

“Do you see those two women?” He asked the tiny woman. Who barely nodded in return. “They prefer to have each other in their beds than a man. Though they are both married. Their husbands are traders and gone much. So they make the best of their time alone.”

Thorin leaned over the armrest of his chair to place his face mere inches from Belle’s. “You could be having sex with Canute and I and none would dare call you a harlot.”

The little woman shook her head, her curls swinging with the motion. “How can that be?” She asked in a dazed tone. Thorin would swear she was aroused if she were any other woman than the pure virgin-minded English girl.

“Because they know I would take their heads if they so much as muttered it near you, Little Belle..” Thorin jerked backward slightly in surprise at the words that had rushed from his mouth without permission. He had not meant to say any of that. He looked at her to see if she had heard him and it appeared she had. She was looking at him with a confused and startled look upon her face. She truly did resemble the bunnies of the forest with her large eyes rounded in shock.

“But we are not speaking of sex. We are speaking of sleep. I do not believe you wish to be back in Dis room tonight. She is a newlywed and she is loud enough to be heard through the walls of the home, imagine being in the actual room. Hhmmm?” Thorin hummed with a smirk. He was hoping he had spoken enough to distract her from the fact that he had not only shown a bit of his true feelings for her but that he had called her by her name and not the ridiculous nickname he had given her. “It is too cold for you to sleep on the pallets again. Who else would you sleep with?”

“She may sleep with us,” Tauriel announced from where she was standing in front of them.

Every warrior's sense within him screamed at his negligence. He had neglected to notice the redheads approach. He had been too enraptured by Belle and her stinging tongue to notice much else.  Tauriel reached out a hand to Belle and the little woman grabbed it urgently.

“Wait...wha…?” Kili said as he choked around a mouth full of mead.

“She is sleeping with us, Kili” Tauriel snarled firmly. Kili’s face immediately crumbled but he nodded and followed his woman and Belle, still hand in hand, out the doors.

Thorin watched them leave with rage building inside him. Any seedling of comradery that had grown between he and the redhead was now demolished. She took something he wanted desperately...Belle within his bed once more. 

* * *

 

Thorin threw himself deeper into his role as Jarl. Gothi’s vision had been a gift from the Gods. The gift of time to prepare. And prepare he did. New weapons were made, every warrior’s sword and arrows were sharpened and armor was repaired. The sunken ships were weighing on Thorin’s mind heavily. He hoped that he had not sent precious spare wood down under the waves for no reason at all. He prayed to the Gods that Belle had been gifted with the foresight of her forefathers. Thorin had attempted to get more information from her only living ancestor but the man would say no more. It was infuriating for the raven haired man but he knew how these things worked. The Gods enjoyed riddles and would only give their mouthpiece small bits and pieces at a time. But the more Thorin thought of it the more he began to believe he knew who was coming for them. The remains of this enemy’s son lay scattered in the surrounding lands. Azog had been known as the Bear Man for more than just his gargantuan size. The scars upon his face were caused by a pet bear that got a little too hungry and attacked. Thorin was sure that was who was coming to their lands. Azog the Defiler, Azog the Bear man, Azog left hand of the dragon.

* * *

 

Thorin walked into his home after doing his rounds of the settlement. Every able bodied man and woman was prepared to fight, excited even. This is what he loved about his people. They were fighters. They did not sit back and take abuse such as the English. His people were the aggressors and he loved it. The sound of sniffling had Thorin’s senses on high alert. He pulled out his sword and crept down the hallway. He peaked into Fili’s room and saw the bed expertly made and the room spotless.

 _‘Sigrid’s doing, no doubt’_ Thorin thought.

He turned towards Kili’s room and that is where he found Belle shedding furs from her body and stuffing them into a basket nearby. She was sniffling and wiping at the tears falling from her eyes. After surveying that there was no danger Thorin put his sword away quietly and waited for the woman to notice him. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her move. She seemed to have thickened out being around his people and not wearing the torture device around her stomach any longer. He wondered if that was the doing of the dragon. He wondered if the evil man had made his wife wear such a contraption. The thought added another reason to hate the man on the already endless list.

“Thorin!” Belle cried and jumped back a step, then immediately turned her back towards him.

“Belle” Thorin answered calmly.

“What are you doing here?” Belle asked, her back still turned. He could tell her voice was watery but he did not comment on it.

“It is my home, is it not?”

Belle glared at him over her shoulder but nodded. “Yes. I suppose it is.”

Thorin decided he had quite enough of talking to her back and got close enough to turn her towards him. “Why are you crying? Did someone disrespect you?” He tried to contain his rage but it did not work too well.

Belle looked up at him with wide eyes and shook her head. “No. No. Nothing of the sort. I am just being silly”

“Silly? Why?”

Belle huffed and sat upon the bed. “I'm horribly embarrassing.”

“Who embarrassed you?!” Thorin roared.

The little English woman shrunk back in fear. “No one! Canute promised me he would take me sledding, whatever that is. He made it sound fun. But he had to cancel and do patrols instead. I began to cry and it is embarrassing.”

Thorin’s brows crinkled together in confusion. “And you are sad because he went back on his promise?”

“Like I said it is silly! You do not need to embarrass me more than I already am!” Belle snarled.

Thorin held up both hands in defense. “I am not trying to embarrass you I simply do not understand you.”

“I am just tired! That is why I am overreacting!” the little woman cried.

Her mood swings were terrifying him. Thorin sat beside her and patted at her back awkwardly. “Why are you tired? Are Kili and Tauriel not allowing you to sleep with them any longer?”

Belle shook her curly head. “No. That is not it. They both kick in their sleep! It is like they are trying to run while in a dream. They are constantly moving and it wakes me.” She said and looked towards the ceiling, huffing all the while.

Thorin could not stop the chuckle that bubbled up his throat. “I know he does. Fili and Kili used to sleep with me when they were babes sometimes. Fili would sleep talk and Kili would sleep walk. I would have to practically gag Fili to get him to shut up. And Kili I would tie him to the bed to keep him from running out of the bed in his sleep.”

It was as if all of Thorin’s dreams were coming true when Belle began to laugh. He had never thought a sound could make his entire existence click together but here it was. He felt as if his world were moving to center itself to the little woman. Her laugh bubbled like a fresh stream running over rocks. It was the sound of glorious life itself, so refreshing and lovely he was sure he had never heard anything so wonderful. He realized he had been staring at her in awe for far too long and turned away. The image of her, head back, mouth open with a large smile and eyes crinkled closed would be seared into his brain forever, at least he hoped so.

“You are jesting,” Belle said merrily.

“I jest not. It is the Gods honest truth.” Thorin assured her, with a large smile of his own.

After the two had calmed from their laughter they sat side by side on the bed silently until Belle looked over at him with a calculating gaze.

“May I tell you something?”

Thorin immediately became serious. He pulled on his Jarl mask and became utterly emotionless. “What is it?”

Belle twisted her little hands together. “I must repent.”

Thorin was once again confused by the little woman. He did not understand her words. Repent?

As if she sensed his confusion she began to explain herself.

“I must apologize.” She clarified. “I have been angry with you.”

Thorin smirked because this he already knew. “And?”

“I am angry with you for many things but the biggest of them all recently is sending Canute to patrol today.”

Thorin shook his head. “You misunderstand. I did send Canute on patrol. He volunteered. All my men do”

“Volunteer? They willing choose to be in potential danger?” Belle asked.

Thorin stood then and put his hands behind his back as he paced. “Yes. Not a single one of my warriors is commanded to fight for me. They are all volunteers. They choose to fight with me and protect their people or go out and raid.”

Once again the little woman’s eyes were large. “Why would they do that?”

Thorin looked her over once more. She was a smart woman, he knew this. But she was naive in the ways of his people, even still with Sigrid’s lessons. “Honor.” He answered simply. “When we die by blade or arrow in battle we go to Valhalla. We live every day as if it may be our last and we are prepared to die. Because Valhalla is where we wish to be. So, my warriors, my people, are not afraid to die. We find honor in it. We will be rewarded for dying while fighting. That is why my people volunteer to fight.”

Belle stared at him for a long minute as if digesting this information before she spoke. “You do not order them to march to their deaths?”

Thorin was offended by her words but tried not to let it show. “No. I am not Smaug. My people have choice.”

“I am sorry I have thought such ill of you,” Belle said softly.

Thorin was at a loss for words. He chose instead to just grunt softly in acknowledgment of her words. Feeling as if he needed to escape the strange air that was around them he began to leave the room but something nagged at him. He turned abruptly and words began to fall from his mouth.

“Get dressed” he ordered.

“I am dressed…” Belle said slowly.

“I mean get dressed to spend time outside.”

“Uh...Why?” She pressed.

“Because one of my men made a promise he did not keep. As his Jarl I choose to fulfill that promise in his stead.” He said proudly, his shoulders back and his chest out. When he saw that Belle still had not moved he spurred her forward. “Unless you are too scared to go sledding with the big bad Jarl, Little Mouse.”

He cheered as he saw her eyes light with fire and she began to pull on her furs and cloak once again. He left the room to allow her privacy and to begin his own layering of furs and fabrics. It was a nice enough day but it was still near freezing with a few feet of snow upon the ground. Thorin gathered the [sled](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f8/20/8a/f8208a588859d5a4456a311a4a1dff7f.jpg) and attached it to his winter [horse](https://images.robertharding.com/preview/RM/RH/HORIZONTAL/832-128304.jpg). When Belle stepped out of the home bundled head to toe in furs he was prepared for her. He motioned for her to sit beside him on the sled. When she did as he bid with only one wary glance he put a fur across her lap and snapped his reins. The horse took off and soon they were gliding through the snow.

“Oh!” Belle screeched when they took off and on instinct grabbed his arm in a death grip. Soon she was laughing as the cold winter air rushed past them. It had been so long since Thorin had enjoyed an outing or done anything that did not have to do with his Jarl duties. It felt so freeing. He felt as if he had sprouted wings and taken off within the sky. When he looked at Belle she seemed to be feeling the same thing. She had released his arm and had opened her arms as if to feel the wind beneath her freedom wings.

Once they had reached the outskirts of the settlement Thorin slowed the horse down into a trot. Belle’s nose and cheeks were bright red with the chill but her eyes were alight with excitement. He took them up a small hill before stopping the horse and jumping from the sled to tie the reins to a nearby tree.

“What are you doing?” Belle asked nervously.

He only smirked at her and pulled the [ski’s](https://img1.etsystatic.com/008/1/6082571/il_fullxfull.383940443_cae5.jpg) from the back of the sled.

“Are you making a fire?” she asked.

“No. Get out of the sled. You are learning to ski” Thorin told her with a large smile.

“No. No. I am quite alright right here.” Belle said and shook her head.

“No. You’re not. Get out.” Thorin ordered. But she did not budge so he lifted her from the sled.

“Get your hands off of me you brute!” He could tell she did not truly mean the words because she was laughing as she said them.

Thorin attached her ski’s, child ski’s mind you, to her feet while she protested lightly and then attached his own. Belle looked down towards the bottom of the hill and shook her head. She had a tight grip on Thorin’s hand, well as tight as it could be with her thick gloves in the way.

“What if I fall?” Belle asked him biting on her lip.

Thorin shrugged his shoulders. “Then you fall”

“Yes. Very helpful...Thorin!” She screamed as he pushed her down the embankment. 

Her arms pinwheeled but she somehow managed to stay upright. Thorin laughed and pushed off to follow her down the small hill. It was where the children practiced skiing. Much too easy for him but he could not very well take her to the high hills and push her down. She could seriously injure herself. She screamed all the way to the bottom before she lost momentum and landed on her arse. Her skirt flew up, showcasing her legs in wool stockings that would be starring in Thorin’s dreams in the near future, he was sure of it. He slowed to a stop beside her and extended his hand to help her up. She slapped his hand away angrily and stood up on her own pointing a finger at him.

“How dare you! I was not ready yet, Thorin. That was so horrible of you! You make me so angry sometimes! I just can’t even…” As she had been speaking she had gotten closer and closer to him until they were inches apart. He thought about kissing her. It would be so easy to just lean down and capture those silky lips. He was about to do so when he heard a horn in the distance. 

“Shut up, woman,” He said to her. But she continued to babble. He placed a large hand over her mouth. “I said shut up.” He whispered lowly and turned his ear to listen.

“They are here!” He growled and kicked off his ski’s. Quickly he untied hers and threw her protesting form over his shoulder before sprinting up the embankment. Roughly he tossed her into the sled and untied the horse. With one hand he controlled the horse and with the other he held his sword as they rushed through the trees back towards the settlement.

“Thorin! What is happening?” Belle’s voice held much fear. Rightfully so.

“We are under attack.” He growled.

Belle’s piercing scream startled him slightly and he was about to roar at her to be quiet when he saw what had made her scream. Four men were emerging from the tree in front of him. They were not his men. These were the Dane’s, Men of Azog. He could tell from the blood warpaint they had marked their faces with. They had used the blood to copy Azogs scars upon their own faces. Thorin prepared his sword and as they rushed by he sliced one of the men near in half with a mighty blow. The horse slowed to a stop in fear and reared backwards at the men advancing on them. Thorin lept from the sled and challenged two of the men. It was the third he had not anticipated. He took down one of the two in front of him before he noticed the third behind him. He fought against the remaining Dane in front of him killing him, all the while awaiting the deadly blow from behind but it never came. He turned to see the Dane looking down at his stomach in shock at the sword protruding from his belly. When he finally fell to the ground succumbing to death Belle stood behind him bloody sword in hand and emerald eye's large in fear.

Thorin nodded to her in thanks and threw her into the sled once more. Belle held the bloody sword in her hand, stuck in a state of shock as they rushed through the snow. The first home they came upon was the home of Gothi Grey. Thorin stopped the horse barely before cutting the ties it held to the sled. He jumped upon his horse’s back.

“Go inside and stay with your grandfather!” He called and took off. As he rode and killed, he prayed the little woman would be safe, for she was to be the mother of his children. He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go more in depth with how weddings were believed to have gone in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Vikings are thought to have invented skis and skiing. They also used snowshoes and sleds.


	20. Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER!!!  
> This chapter has a lot of gore, death and some smut at the end, so beware!
> 
> I am sorry this chapter is a week late. We had a horrible storm run through and flooded our basement so I have been busy with repairing the damage from that, getting a new job and working with clients. Please forgive me for being late! I will try not to do it again, but you all know how life is. :)

“You finally pulled your head out from under the Wild One’s skirts, eh?” Bofur said cheerfully with a slap to Kili’s back. 

Being the good-natured man he was Kili chuckled at Bofur’s words. If he was more like his mother or Thorin, Kili would have perhaps hit the mustache clad man, but he did not. That was not his way. He could obviously hold his own in a fight but his first instinct was not to fight. That is what had set him apart for years from others. He was more gentle and kind. More than once during a raid he had told women and children to hide instead of slaughtering them like his fellow warriors. Why take the life of an innocent? Kili found no joy in it. He found no joy in killing women and children without swords or a way to defend themselves. For years he had asked himself why he had been born with compassion when many of his own had not. It felt like a curse to him, but now he understood why. He understood that he was made this way to fit perfectly with his redheaded Goddess. Tauriel felt the way he did about killing innocents. She wanted no part of it. And Kili was not sure she could love him if he did want a part in it. The men he killed on the battlefield were not innocents. They were adults that either chose to fight or chose to raise a sword against him. He had no doubt that they would kill him if they were given the chance. It was a kill or be killed situation. Tauriel understood that in battle. What she did not understand was marching into homes in a foreign land and killing defenseless women and children. Her and Kili both agreed on that. 

“You only wish you could have your head up a woman’s skirt. Do not be jealous of the boy” Nori called from where he was sharpening his throwing axes, pulling Kili out of his thoughts.

“I am man enough to admit I am jealous. I must find a wife soon. I am getting old. Kili’s woman is a sight for sore eyes. I would gladly bed her. But alas her heart has been stolen by this ugly bastard” Bofur said in mock woe pointing to Kili. 

“I thought you had asked Gothi for Belle’s hand” the ginger headed berserker asked, one of his eyebrows raised. 

Kili pushed down his annoyance at Bofur speaking of Tauriel and focused on what had been said of Belle. He had not heard of this information. He looked towards Bofur in shock. “You are in love with Belle?” 

Bofur shook his hatted head. “No. I could have been with time, perhaps. But I liked her well enough. She would be a good wife. She comes from a strong bloodline and she is smart.” 

“Yes, perhaps your offspring would have a fighting chance at being somewhat competent with her as their mother.” Nori quipped making Kili laugh merrily. 

“Fuck off” Bofur answered. “It matters not. Jarl Thorin asked me to pull my suit.” the hatted man said more seriously.

“Why would he do that?” Kili asked surprised. 

“Perhaps he loves her,” Nori said with a shrug and a sly smile. 

Kili chuckled loudly and shook his head. “They can barely stand one another” 

“Oh? I seem to remember Wild One not being able to  _ stand _ you either. Now it only fuels her fire in the bedroom.” Bofur waggled his eyebrows.  

Kili shot up and tackled Bofur around the waist bringing the smaller man to the ground. They wrestled for a few moments until Balin burst through the doors of the metal smiths building. 

“Save your energy boys!” 

Kili and Bofur both looked up towards Balin with confusion. Balin opened his mouth to answer their confused gazes when the horns of war were blown. 

“Who?” Nori asked calmly as he pulled a mushroom from the pouch at his hip and ate it slowly. 

“The Danes. Azog’s men.” Balin snarled and spit on the ground before rushing out sword raised above his head. The scream of a woman sounded sending a bolt of fear up Kili’s spine. 

“Tauriel.” He whispered and leapt to his feet reaching for his sword. Bofur moved to do the same but came up empty handed. 

“Fuck! I forgot my sword” Bofur growled. 

Nori walked over to the far wall picked up a mattock and threw it at Bofur. 

“That’ll do,” Bofur said with an appreciative nod. He tossed the mattock back and forth in his hands for a moment getting the feel of it before nodding to Kili and Nori indicating he was ready to charge. Nori jumped up and down in place for a moment, slapped at his cheeks, then wiggled his shoulders as if preparing for a foot race. 

“Nori!” Kili snarled. He needed to go check on Tauriel, but he could not burst out the doors without leaving his men behind. Plus it helped to have a berserking Nori by your side in battle. 

The ginger pulled his axes out before beginning to breathe heavily. Kili knew what this was, Nori had descended into his berserker trance. 

“Odin owns you all!” Nori screamed and kicked open the wooden doors. 

The scene before them was wrought with battle. Azog’s men were falling by Kili’s people’s blades but the opposite was true as well. Kili watched as the men and women he had known for years were cut down. Their blood painting the white snow a vivid red. 

The battle rage rose within him as he faced his first opponent. A man near his age with white blonde hair and nearly black eyes. Kili was quick in gutting the man before moving onto the next enemy. Slowly he cut his way towards the barn. Tauriel would be there or the kitchens, he hoped.

* * *

 

His legs burned as he sprinted towards the kitchens after finding the barn empty. What he found in the kitchens was a dead Dane lying upon the ground his skull appearing to be completely crushed in the front by what Kili thought might have been a frying pan. The iron cookware was covered in blood and laying on the ground beside the dead man. 

Kili turned and checked the last place he could think she would be. He sprinted up towards the longhouse, his heart sinking. He prayed to the Gods his woman was alright. When he reached the doors he heard her roar from within and then clashing of swords. Quickly he wrenched them open just in time to see Tauriel stab a Dane in the neck. Blood spurted from the wound in all directions, as the man’s life force left him. Tauriel did not stop there. She dragged the blade across the entirety of his throat nearly decapitating the man. 

Kili stood stunned at what Tauriel had just done. He had never seen another being spill blood so beautifully. The redhead bent down and shoved her fingers into what was once the neck of the dead man and pulled back with blood dripping from her fingers. Quickly she began to paint upon her skin. Kili recognized the pattern immediately. It was the same swirling paint pattern she had on her skin when he first laid eyes on her. But this time instead of her people’s calm blue color she wore the red of his people on her pale skin. 

“Get me your bow.” She told him while she finished painting her skin. 

Kili raced towards his room and began to pull a box out from beneath his bed. Quickly he pulled the quiver full of arrows and the bow itself out of the box. He returned to find Tauriel had quickly braided her hair out of the way and looked to be as ready for battle as one could be when faced with an ambush. 

Tauriel snatched the bow from him and threw the quiver over her shoulder so it was resting against her back. “I will watch your back.” She told him with a firm nod. 

He pulled her in for what was perhaps their last kiss before the screams of his people shook him from the passionate moment. He needed to fight for his people and perhaps die for them. Kili readied his sword and marched from the home with Tauriel trailing slightly behind him. 

There were three men storming up the path to the Jarl’s home with torches in their hands prepared to burn it down. Kili raised his sword to protect Tauriel but the woman was quick. She stepped out from behind Kili her green dress flowing in the wind and let loose arrow after arrow killing the three Danes. She sprinted up to their bodies to retrieve the arrows and then she was gone. 

“Stay safe, my Goddess,” Kili whispered as he pushed towards where the fighting was concentrated. He heard no reply nor did he know where she went. When he turned around she was nowhere to be found. He could only hope she had decided to find a high vantage point.

* * *

 

Kili looked for his family as the battle raged on. He spotted Fili battling with his twin swords, never giving an inch. Thorin was atop his horse riding up and down the beach killing those in his path. Dis had her battle ax and shield out. His mother was one of the best shieldmaidens he knew. She would be fine, it was the babe, his half sibling, within her he was concerned for. His distraction with this concern opened him up for an attack. He took on the Dane in front of him, knocking the man back with his shield to get enough space between them so he could skewer the bastard. Just as he was running the man through, he heard the faint whistling of air behind him. Kili turned quickly to fend off the inevitable attack from behind. Though in the back of his mind he knew he would never be quick enough. He just hoped the sword would be dull or perhaps not hit anything vital. By the time he turned he was face to face with an already dead man. The Dane had an arrowhead sticking out of his eye, or what once was his eye. Kili looked up trying to find who shot the arrow. His eyes caught the flashing of bright red hair on a nearby roof for only a moment before it disappeared.  

Kili smiled to himself at the thought that his woman was protecting him. It was not much longer that the battle began to slow. The Dane’s were losing and they knew it. You could see the fight leave some of the men’s eyes as they began to fight sloppily or perhaps it was desperation that was making them falter in their fighting. Kili did not ponder it long. He and the rest of his people pushed the enemy towards the sea and slaughtered them. 

Kili watched as arrow after arrow from above pierced any of the enemy attempting to flee to the forest. The dark haired Norseman could not keep his eyes off of his woman. She was lithe but fierce as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop or tree to tree chasing down the fleeing men from above. Not many would notice her for she made no noise, nor were her movement’s clumsy or overstated. Everything she did was with purpose, no extra action or movement. Just what she needed to nock an arrow and release it then move to a new vantage point. 

The fighting pushed towards the outskirts of the settlement. Kili caught sight of Gyda on the ground, her axes thrown from her hands. For a split second, he thought of helping her but the woman would most likely kill him for interfering. Kili’s attention was diverted again by another opponent. He swung his sword and dodged his enemy’s just in the nick of time. Soon the two were locked at the swords, struggling for dominance. Kili pulled his dark head back before launching his forehead into the nose of the Dane. The Dane stumbled and Kili took that moment to gut the man. 

Kili raised his eyes back up to check on Gyda and found her hacking into the upper body of her enemy. Blood was flying off the tip of her axes spraying all those around her. Gyda then shoved her hand into the Dane’s abdomen and pulled out his entrails while he stared down in shock. She looked up and caught Kili’s eyes, sending a wink his way before moving on to the next poor bastard that was going to die by her axes.

Soon the Dane’s numbers had dwindled dramatically as they were pushed further and further into the forest. When the enemy had all disappeared from sight Thorin’s voice rang out. 

“Check every home! Check the forest! Find every last one and send them to Hel!” 

The wind roared picking up snow and swirling it all around them as Kili and his men slowly marched forward through the trees. Kili could vaguely hear the creaking of the trees above and wondered if it as his redheaded goddess acting as a protective shadow. 

The sound of slight whimpering had Kili whipping around quickly in search of its source. The cold of a steel blade is what he felt next. 

“Make a sound Dane and I will gut you like a fish.” the harsh whisper of a familiar voice said. 

“Siggy?” Kili asked. 

The blade was immediately removed from his throat allowing him to turn around. “Kili? Oh, gods! I am so sorry!” The blonde cried. 

Kili quickly pulled her into a tight hug. When he did not see her on the battlefield he admittedly had thought she had perished. “Is Belle with you?” That was another he was worried over. 

“No…” Sigrid said slowly. Horror growing in her gray eyes. “I thought she was with Tauriel.”

Kili shook his head and began to internally mourn the loss of the little English woman. 

“Who is with you?” He asked. 

“Vinna and her children. A few more children from the settlement I gathered” 

While Sigrid was talking Kili began to notice the bodies of Danes around them. It looked as if Sigrid had tried to hide them in the snow but there were at least five perhaps more men halfway buried in the snow. Seeing what had stolen Kili’s attention Sigrid began to explain. “They came after us or were fleeing. Vinna and I...took care of them.” 

Kili chuckled and slapped the woman on the shoulder. “Good.” 

A thump sounded beside him making him jerk and point his sword in the direction of the noise. 

Tauriel raised her hands in a defensive gesture until Kili lowered his sword. He quickly pulled her into his side and planted a firm kiss to her lips. 

“Fili?” Sigrid asked in a fearful tone as if she was not sure of his fate. 

“Last I saw him he lives,” Kili answered. 

“He is checking the homes on the north side.” Tauriel’s smooth voice answered the blonde as well. 

Kili and Sigrid both turned to Tauriel in confusion at how she knew such facts. With a shrug of her shoulders, she tilted her head up towards the high trees. “The trees give clarity that the ground never can.” 

Once again Kili wished to kiss Tauriel but he realized now that he was covered in blood, but so was she. Hers was painted on carefully and Kili’s had been spurted on haphazardly but it seemed to fit their personalities. 

“Stay here with the children and Vinna.” Kili ordered the blonde. Then began to gaze around. “Where are the children and Vinna…?” 

“Snow cave” Sigrid answered. 

Kili informed her they would come for her once the settlement had been cleared then he and Tauriel were off. He had tried to convince Tauriel to stay with Sigrid but one glare from the redheaded woman had him discontinuing his speech. She had refused to climb back up into the trees as well. She pulled a sword off of one of the dead Danes and crept by his side as they checked the forest and surrounding homes. As they stepped they found a few stragglers from the enemy, but not much excitement until they came upon the home of Gothi Grey. 

“Get your hands off me!” the voice of Belle screamed. 

Kili felt fear rise up within him. Tauriel broke off into a sprint towards the noise leaving Kili behind. His woman was fast, much faster than he or perhaps anyone he knew. It was as if she had sprouted wings and was flying towards her friend. 

The scene Kili came upon was an interesting one. The blind Gothi Grey was fighting two Dane’s at once with his staff, Belle was attempting to fight with a little sword that would look more like a long dagger in anyone else’s hands but her tiny ones, then there was Tauriel. His redheaded goddess was a blur of green dress and long red hair as she fought off a Dane’s continued attacks. Kili raced towards Gothi’s side and helped him fend off the two attackers. The roar of pain coming from his woman had his stomach dropping to his feet. He quickly disposed of his opponent and charged at Tauriel’s. He tackled the large man to the ground and began to fight him hand to hand. He was not sure where his sword had fallen to. All he could think about was killing the man who had dared to hurt Tauriel. Kili rained punches on the man below him. He stunned the man momentarily with a sharp punch to the jaw and took the moment to grab a nearby rock and beat the man’s skull in. He did not notice when the man stopped resisting or when he had died. What he did notice was the sound of Tauriel’s bell-like voice calling to him. 

“Kili” She spoke calmly. “Kili he is gone, my love. You may stop.” Her soft hand’s gripped his hand holding the rock stopping its downward motion. 

He looked up at her through the haze of blood in his eyes. She smiled softly at him and tenderly wiped the blood from his eyes as he huffed from exertion. Kili stood on shaky legs and gazed around for further attack. There was none. The Dane’s were dead on the ground with Belle, Gothi, Tauriel and himself looking worse for wear but alive. 

It was then that Gothi collapsed against his staff. Belle was on her feet in a flash and running to the old man’s side. 

“Grandfather!” She cried. “Kili help! Please!” 

Kili hurried to the man’s side and helped lead him into his home. The place was in absolute disarray, well more than usual now that Belle cleaned the old man's home weekly. Kili guessed the Dane’s had attempted to attack Gothi’s home and he and Belle fought back. 

“Over here,” Belle said and pointed to Gothi’s bed. Once he was laying on his back Belle began to fuss over him as if he were a newborn. She pet his head and removed sweaty gray hair from his face. Then she went to the bucket of clean water and ladled the man out a tankard full. The little woman helped Gothi drink while Kili and Tauriel stood back and watched for a moment. 

The sight of red had Kili turning towards his woman. She was clutching at her arm, putting pressure on a wound. 

“Fuck...Tauriel. Are you okay?” 

It seemed his words had shaken her out of her daze and she noticed the pain in her arm. She winced heavily but nodded. Kili tore away a piece of his tunic and began to tie it around her arm hoping to staunch the flow of blood that was seeping through her fingers. The sound of hoof’s beating across the ground had Kili pulling his weapon and moving towards the door. He was prepared to lay his life down for those within. 

When he peeked out the door he saw familiar raven hair. 

“Uncle,” Kili said as he sheathed his weapon. 

“Sister-son” Thorin pulled his nephew in for a quick hug and tap of the forehead. Kili saw his brother moving from his horse and embraced his brother in the same fashion. 

“Have you seen my Siggy?” Fili asked him. 

Kili nodded and pointed towards the forest. “She is protecting Vinna and the children in the woods. Killed a few of the bastards and nearly took my head when she thought I was a Dane.”

Fili smile was blinding. He laughed merrily and clapped his brother on the back. “She is one great woman.” 

Kili smirk alongside his brother. “That she is, brother. That she is.” 

“Belle I must speak with you….alone,” Thorin said in a soft tone that had Kili and Fili’s heads snapping up. Their uncle never spoke in such a tone.

Kili moved towards the door and peeked within the home. Tauriel was speaking quietly with Belle then moved to Gothi’s side. It appeared the old man had passed out due to exhaustion. Thorin led Belle out of the home and motioned for Fili and Kili to guard the door. The brothers nodded and unsheathed their weapons. They watched as Thorin led Belle out of earshot and then began to speak with her. 

The little woman’s hand came up and covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. 

“Canute died” Fili whispered. 

Kili winced at the news. All had guessed that Canute would be marrying the English girl very soon. The shaven headed man had proclaimed just two nights past that he would be asking her for her hand within the next moon. He was sure he would have gotten a yes. 

“How?” Kili asked his brother. 

“He came upon the four wrecked Dane ships in the harbor on patrols. Only three ships made it through Belle’s trap. Canute was the one that sounded the alarm. They killed him for it. Him and Erikir. Their heads were removed.” Fili said with anger. 

Kili wished he could kill another Dane much more violently after hearing the news. His brown eyes raised towards where Belle and Thorin were speaking. The little woman was engulfed in Thorin’s arms as her body shook with sobs. Thorin’s eyes were closed as if in pain. Kili did not understand it. It was no secret that Thorin was not overly fond of Canute, especially in the last few months. Perhaps it was Erikir that his uncle was mourning. The blonde man was Kili’s age and had been raiding under Thorin for quite some time. Kili knew his uncle had a soft spot for the young man.

But it appeared his uncle had a soft spot for another, Kili deduced from the way his Uncle was patting Belle’s hair gently and pulling her tightly against his chest.

* * *

 

“It is going to need stitches.” Tauriel said with a wince as she sat upon their bed. 

The Danes had been disposed of and the dead had been counted. It was now time to prepare the dead for their burning tomorrow. Those wounded were being treated by Sigrid and whoever else could help. Healer Jøn had died in the ambush so everyone was scrambling for the blonde woman’s healing abilities. Tauriel swore to go down to the main hall turned hospital and help as soon as her own wound was stitched up. Kili had other ideas, such a keeping her away from more gore and eventual death. He had been extremely blessed by the Gods to have all of his kin survive and his woman as well. Many had lost their mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, spouses and lovers in this ambush. Kili would be making an offering to the Gods in thanks after the burnings on the shore. 

“Pour that on the wound,” Tauriel said as she handed him a bottle of white liquor. 

“Where did you get this?” Kili asked shocked. 

Tauriel grimaced. “Bifur” 

Kili was impressed his redheaded woman had been able to talk Bifur into parting with his beloved liquor. “How?” Kili began to pour the liquor over her wound. He paused in his movements when he heard Tauriel’s teeth grinding together and tears welling in her eyes. 

“Keep going” She growled through clenched teeth. 

Kili made quick work of pouring the alcohol. Once he was done Tauriel snatched the bottle out of his hands and brought it to her lips. She began to gulp it down. 

“Tauriel….Love...That is not...” Kili began to tell her that liquor was unusually strong but Tauriel put up a slender finger halting his speech as she continued to gulp. When she finally pulled it away from her lips she had downed near a fourth of the bottle. 

“That was a lot.” Kili winced. He remembered his nights drinking white liquor. It never ended well. It was called rotgut for a reason. Kili had never been so sick in his life. 

“I am going to need it a lot,” Tauriel said with a snarl. She then began to lead Kili step by step into sewing together her wound. Before he even inserted the needle she grabbed one of his wooden totems and wrapped it in a scrap of fabric she pulled from her old shift. She placed the fabric wrapped wood in her mouth and bit down on it before nodding for him to begin. Kili felt immense guilt and perhaps sick to his stomach as he pushed the needle into Tauriel’s skin.

After sewing the flesh together near halfway he stopped and asked her if she was okay. The redhead ripped the totem out of her mouth and growled lowly at him. “If you don’t stop stalling I will rip your teeth out one by one and shove up them up your arse.” She shoved the totem back in her mouth and bit down once again. 

Kili couldn’t help the chuckled that rose in his throat. She was so fierce, it was one of his favorite things about her. He finished sewing her flesh together and helped her wrap the stitched up wound in a clean cloth.  He finished tying the knot and caught Tauriel’s hazel eyes on him. 

“Thank you, Kili.” She told him sincerely. 

“Anything for you, my love” He answered her. 

The redhead leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. Kili relished in the feeling. During the ambush from the Danes, he was not sure he would ever get to feel this again. The kiss did not last as long as he wished but it would tide him over until he could get her alone in their bed. 

“I must help the wounded,” Tauriel told him as she stood and began to pack what had become her healing bag. 

Kili wanted to protest but he could not. He was grateful she was willing to use her healing skills to help the people that had stolen her from her lands. The people that distrusted her at every turn and the people that often looked down their noses at her or spoke foul rumors of her.  

“If you must go I will stay by your side.” Kili grabbed her hand and helped her walk from the home and towards the Great Hall that had been turned into a sick room. 

The dark haired Norseman was impressed Tauriel did not seem to be swaying on her feet or sick to her stomach due to the amount of rotgut consumed. The only affect the liquor had on her was to dull her pain it seemed. It seemed the woman could not only hold her mead and ale well but also hard liquor.

* * *

 

The smell of blood and the sound of painful groans assaulted Kili’s senses as they entered the hall. He saw Sigrid bustling around like a chicken with its head cut off as she attempted to reach all those that needed healing. Tauriel quickly moved from Kili’s side to help her. There were others, such as Dis and Belle that were trying to help but neither had much healing experience. Dis knew how to patch small battle wounds well enough but that was as far as it went. Kili was not sure of how much the English woman knew of healing or if she could stomach it for that matter. Belle seemed to be fighting off sadness. Kili guessed she offered to help the wounded as a way to busy her hands and mind. The little curly haired woman looked so very afraid of everything around her. Kili wondered if she was that much of help to anyone until he observed her holding the hand of a woman named Alvlaug.

The large blonde woman was weeping. Kili was not sure if it was from the pain or from fear of dying. He stepped closer to hear their conversation. He watched as Belle grabbed Alvlaug’s larger hand in her two tiny ones. The English girl did not fuss over the blood that was getting on her dress or on her skin. She only rubbed at the hand of the woman and spoke softly to her. 

“Tell me of your favorite place,” Belle said with a small smile. 

Kili knew as well as Belle that the blonde woman before them would not last much longer. The very large and very deep gash in her stomach would have her bleeding out soon. 

Alvlaug stopped crying and began to smile softly as she spoke of the meadow at the far end of the forest. She spoke of how it looked during springtime and when her father would take her there as a child to pick flowers. Then when her husband would take her there to make love. 

Kili knew her husband. He had died of the sickness that had swept through their settlement a few years past. 

“It sounds beautiful” Belle whispered to the dying woman. She swept hair from the woman’s face and smiled down at her softly. 

Alvlaug smiled up at Belle with bloody teeth and dimming eyes. “It is.” She rasped. Her chest expanded once more before her spirit was carried away to Valhalla. Belle gently pushed the woman’s eyelids down. Kili watched in fascination as Belle mumbled a few words with her eyes closed. She tapped two fingers to her own forehead, the center of her chest and then each shoulder before bringing them to her lips and kissing them. Kili was confused by this action, but he did not have much time to think on it. Tauriel was calling to him. 

“Kili, come hold him down!” She growled from where she was attempting to hold Bofur down. 

Kili held down Bofur’s shoulder’s as his brothers held his legs steady. Tauriel ripped the hole in his trousers open wider around the wound. 

“Oi! My trousers” Bofur cried out. 

“Do you wish to live or do you wish to have perfect trousers?!” Tauriel barked down at him. She grabbed the totem she had stolen from Kili’s room and shoved it into Bofur’s mouth. “Bite down. This is going to hurt.” 

Bofur’s eyes were wide as Tauriel pulled the heated dagger from the fire. Its blade was glowing bright red. He began to shake his head and protest. His entire body attempting to move away from the blade. 

“I said to bloody hold him!” Tauriel roared. The men holding him down all snapped into place and used all of their strength to hold down the fighting man. The smell and sound of sizzling flesh assaulted all. Kili winced slightly at the overload of his senses. Bofur screamed around the bit in his mouth and his eyes watered. Tauriel pulled the dagger away from the flesh to show it had closed the wound with heat. She quickly wrapped the wound in a bandage and called out to Belle to retrieve snow for the man before moving on to the next patient. 

Kili watched her work and assisted her where it was needed. He only felt ill when he had to assist her in an amputation but other than that he held his own. He helped her cauterize wounds, stitch those that needed stitching and bandaged those at her direction. Soon between Sigrid, Tauriel and a slightly coherent Oin all those that could be helped were and it was time to rest. Most of the settlement had gone to sleep or were mourning in privacy for those lost. 

Kili stepped out of the Great Hall with Tauriel leaning on him heavily. She was practically asleep on her feet. He went to lead her towards the LongHouse but she stopped him. 

“I need a bath.” She told him tiredly. 

He quickly ran to the home, gathered what she needed and met her on the path towards the hot springs. She had her eyes closed and was leaning against a tree when he found her. She appeared to be sleeping standing up.

“Come, my love,” Kili whispered and picked her up. He carried her towards the Hot springs without waking her until they were at the edge of the waters. He gently shook her awake and helped her undress then step into the water. They both bathed quickly much too tired to do anything else. Kili helped her wash her wounds and his own before exiting the hot water. The ice cold air nipped at their wet skin as they dried their bodies in a rush and attempted to put on their clothes clumsily. Tauriel barked out in laughter when Kili tripped over his pants and landed bare-assed on the snow covered ground. 

“That hurt you know,” He told her not being able to hold back his chuckles. 

“Oh? Would you like me to coddle you? Perhaps kiss your wounds better as a mother does?” Tauriel asked him. 

Kili shook his head and threw an arm over her shoulder as they walked back towards his home. The cold air and his stumble had effectively woken them both up from their previously sleepy state. By the time they climbed into bed with one another, their eyes refused to close. Kili stared up at the ceiling, hands behind his head while Tauriel cuddled into his side her arm wrapped around his rib cage and her head resting over his heart. 

“Kili” Tauriel whispered into the muted light of dawn. 

The dark haired Norseman looked down at his beloved woman, eyebrows raised in question. 

“I am glad you lived.” She told him sincerely. Her eyebrows knitted together in what he guessed was fear at the thought of what would have happened to her if he hadn’t lived. 

“As am I. Because Valhalla would have nothing on living here with you” He turned on his side and captured her willing lips. He kissed her with abandon. The relief over her safety and the adrenaline rushing through him at the thought of how close he had come to actually losing her had him being bolder than he had ever been with her. He cupped her breast in his large hand and felt her stiff peak brush against his palm. He brushed his thumb over the peak eliciting a surprised squeak from the woman followed by a breathy moan. 

When Tauriel turned her head needing air Kili continued kissing and sucking down her neck, giving her barely visible love bites. When he reached the top of her sleep shift he prepared to be turned away, but Tauriel did no such thing. She continued panting above him. Kili reverently untied the top of her shift and pulled it open slowly, giving her time to change her mind. He continued his exploration of her chest with his lips. He rolled her onto her back and settled between her thighs. His clothed hardness pushed impatiently at her center. He could feel the heat coming from between her legs and wished to bury his tongue within her. Kili took a chance and kissed the tip of her breast then sucked the hard bud into his mouth. Tauriel’s response was immediate. She locked her legs around his hips and ground herself against him impatiently. Her head fell back as her chest arched impatiently towards him. He feasted upon her, quenching the thirst he had felt for her delectable breasts since he first laid eyes upon the rosy peaks.  Tauriel jerked and moaned beneath him. 

Kili’s heart beat out of his chest as he realized he wanted more, he needed more. He ran one of his hands up Tauriel’s smooth thigh, up to her arse and gave one of the cheeks a firm squeeze. Tauriel giggled slightly below him making Kili laugh around the breast trapped between his blunt teeth. 

Deciding he was going to push his luck, he gently moved his hand from the outside of her thigh to the inside. He slowly trailed his fingers up her silky inner thigh until he reached her hot wet center. Tauriel stiffened below him making him pause in his actions. He looked up her, his brown eyes begging for her permission. 

“We can not have sex yet.” She told him with heavy regret in her voice. 

“We do not have to. We can do other things.” He told her.

“Other things?” Tauriel’s red brows were pulled together in confusion. 

Kili smiled excitedly. “Relax love. It will not hurt.” 

Tauriel narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion but nodded her head slowly and laid back down. 

Kili captured her lips again attempting to relax her. Once she was responding enthusiastically Kili began to run the tip of his fingers through her wet slit. Tauriel was panting once more, her chest heaving with excitement and arousal. Kili slowly rubbed his thumb in a circle around the top of her slit where her pleasure button rested. Tauriel moaned loudly into his mouth making him smiled triumphantly. Slowly he pushed his middle finger into her. She was so tight around his finger that he nearly came in his trousers. His redheaded goddess continued to writhe against him. Kili could not take it any longer. Her released her lips and moved down her body. He pushed her shift up to her hips exposing her glorious lower half. Her thin patch of red curls begged to be nuzzled. So he did just that, breathing in the primal scent of her. 

“Kili! What are you doing!?” Tauriel said in a scandalized whisper. She attempted to close her legs around his head but he held them apart. He tried to ignore her and go in for his first lick but she shot out a hand quickly and grabbed a handful of his hair forcing him to look up at her. 

He huffed impatiently. “I am attempting to feast, but you keep interrupting me. “

“Feast? On what?” Tauriel shook her head at his words. 

“You,” He said cheekily and quickly dipped his head down and licked her slit. The hand in his hair tightened to a near painful degree but he was too far into his bliss at finally tasting her that he did not even notice. 

“Kili!” Tauriel’s voice was a mixture between a moan and a shocked squeak. 

Kili chuckled against her center, causing a vibration to run through her. She released her tight grip and rolled her hips towards him. He took that as his go ahead and he began to do what he promised her. He feasted upon her. His tongue teased her as his fingers worked in and out of her. Her moans were making it hard for him to control himself. Instead of busting in his trousers he deftly untied them with one hand and shimmied them down his narrow hips exposing himself. He had always been good at multitasking but right now he was impressed with himself. He continued to lick and pleasure Tauriel while tugging at his manhood.The dark haired Norseman glanced up at Tauriel and found his ending at the sight. Her hazel eyes were locked on him, lust overflowing within them. Her skin was flushed and her mouth was hanging open while she panted. Her pale chest heaved, her breast moving with the motion in the most tantalizing way. Kili paused in his pleasuring of her to spill his seed into his palm rather loudly. Tauriel smirked at him a very proud look on her face. 

After his breathing had calmed he accepted her silent challenge. He licked at her and pumped his fingers into her a furious rate. Within moments she was coming apart on his tongue. Tauriel threw a hand over her mouth to muffle her pleasure screams. Kili smirked up at her from between her legs. When she was no more than a twitching mess Kili crawled up the bed and laid beside her quietly on his side. 

He was quite proud of himself but mostly he was happy that they had reached a more physical place in their relationship. It had been very challenging for him to sleep beside his love night in and night out without being allowed to touch her intimately. All thoughts of the ambush, of the gore and death, was gone from his mind as he lay beside her. They would deal with it all tomorrow but right now he just wanted to enjoy having her naked body beside his. 

Once Tauriel had caught her breath she looked over at him, catching his eyes once more.

“You are a good man. An even better lover it seems. And a very skilled warrior.” She said intertwining her naked body with his. She threw her pale arm around his ribs and wedged one of her long slender legs between his. “You may ask me to marry you now”

Kili laughed at her words. He was so happy he could not contain it. He kissed her lips savoring her. He pulled back and looked at her lovingly. “Marry me. Be my wife and I will make you happier than you ever thought possible.” 

“Okay,” Tauriel said with a large smile. 


	21. Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to get out. I have had writer's block and have been crazy busy keeping me from writing. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait.  
> Thank you for reading my work and being patient with me. :)

“You can not stay up all night watching over me, Belle.” Mumbled her grandfather. 

“I believe I can” She answered stubbornly. 

“Hmmph.” Gothi grunted in response, shutting his one eye once more. 

Belle had already tidied the house, cleaned blood off the floor and cooked enough food to feed her grandfather for the next few days. The cold was good for few things, but the snow helped preserve food, as long as you could keep it away from the animals. Belle was not used to being idle and she was not about to start now. Plus it helped keep her from weeping. Canute was dead. She would never hear his laughter again or see him smile at her or tell his ludicrous tales with wild hand gestures and comedic voices. He was the first man that had actually been interested in her for her, at least that is what she thought. He praised her knowledge. He delighted in her stories and ideas. He liked her and she liked him but he was  _ gone _ . Again tears fell down her rounded cheeks. She turned away from her grandfather so he did not see her if he happened to open his eye. But it was no use. 

“Kanina did that too.” He whispered to her. 

“I know. She did it every time I asked about you.” Belle answered, too exhausted to edit her words so she did not hurt his feelings. 

Gothi sat up immediately. “Tell me more of her.” He asked gently. 

“Grandfather you must sleep,” Belle said tiredly. 

“I will sleep when I am dead” He answered near petulantly. 

“Fine,” Belle said and sat more comfortably in her chair. There was no hope she was going to sleep tonight so it may be nice to have company. 

“She had a portrait of you done,” Belle said softly. “It was done in secret of course. She told the painter what you looked like and he painted it for her.” 

Belle watched Gothi’s face closely. He smiled sadly before speaking. “Did it look anything like me?” 

The little English girl barked out a small laugh. “Hmmm, perhaps when you were young...It must have though because she never let it out of her sight. Grandfather Gerontius had it buried with her. He said when she was alive you were never far from her heart and you should not be in death either.” 

“He was a good man then?” Gothi asked. 

“Yes. He was. He cared for her as a friend should. He made her comfortable. He let her speak her mind. He encouraged her and my mother to learn and be intelligent. He indulged her. It made her happy but she never loved him like she loved you.” Belle thought it was important to tell her grandfather this. She knew the man regretted letting Adamanta go, he had said as much. But to know that Adamanta never stopped loving him would put some of the man’s mind at ease, she hoped.  

Gothi sat back and allowed the information to wash over him. “Much like how you and Canute were.”

* * *

 

Gothi began the burning ceremony of the bodies on the beach with a speech about the Gods being pleased with the new set of warriors they would receiving and that all that had perished would be entering Valhalla. There were claps and chants all around. Belle did not join in. She continued to stare at the remains of Canute. Before his family lit the pyre she had been allowed to say goodbye. She was thankful for that. He was dressed in finery, his weapon clutched to his chest with dead hands. Tears fell from her eyes as she reached a hand out and laid it atop his cold ones.

“May your soul rest in peace.” She subtly made the sign of the cross and recited a prayer. “ Eternal rest grant unto him, O Lord; and let perpetual light shine upon him. May he rest in peace. Amen. ” Belle whispered. “Goodbye, my friend.” 

With that, she left Canute’s side and went back to where she had stood before. Gothi began to light the pyre of each of the dead. Belle had not noticed who stood beside her for she was too far into her sadness. Thick smoke billowed around her and the stench of burning flesh invaded her nostrils. She went to cover her nose when a hand stopped her. 

“It is offensive to do such a thing,” Fili spoke to her quietly. Without saying anything else he pulled her into his side allowing her to bury her face into him to escape the smell. She was thankful for that. A hand was soon on her back. She looked over her shoulder to see Sigrid smile at her sadly and continue to rub her back gently. 

Belle was thankful for the support. It was very sweet of both of them. In light of the tragedy, her hurt feelings were long forgotten, her anger at Fili had vanished. She had more important things to think on. Such as what current emotions she was feeling. 

Her emerald eyes were riveted on the fire that was eating the red-bearded man that had quickly become a dear friend to her. 

Belle had been so consumed in her thoughts that she did not notice the hours passing or those that had disappeared long ago to return to their lives or ready themselves for the feast in the dead’s honor. Sigrid had long ago left to care for the wounded once more. She had many patients to check on if they were going to fight off infection. Tauriel had disappeared with her as had Oin. The old and retired healer could hardly hear and was going blind but his hands still worked for the most part. He would help the two women when necessary. Fili had left some time before to help his uncle with repairing the damage the Danes had done.

“I am sorry you are sad.” Said Uncle spoke behind her making her jump. 

Belle’s eyes focused seeing that it was nearing night and she was still seated on the beach watching the now smoldering fires. The bodies had been consumed by the flames leaving only a foul stench in the air, smoke on the horizon and ash on the beach. She was thankful for all of the furs on her body for she had not felt the cold of the winter day. 

The little English girl looked over at Thorin when he sat beside her. He settled his fur cloak over her shoulders adding an extra layer of warmth. The large man settled his forearms on his bent knees and looked out to the sea. 

“I feel guilty,” The English girl said after a moment.

“Why would you feel guilty? It was not your fault he died.” Thorin stated. 

Belle had spent the last few hours reflecting on what she had felt for Canute, that is what led to her guilt. “I did love him.” She said quietly. “But not as he loved me.”  Thorin turned towards her with a confused glance.  “I felt for him as I feel for Fili or Kili.” The girl clarified. “I knew he was going to ask me to marry him. I would have said yes. Not because it was love for me, but because we were friends. I feel guilty because I did not love him as he loved me and he died without me being able to give him the kind of love he wanted back.” 

“You wish to marry a friend?” The Jarl asked her. His ice blue eyes calculating. It was as if he had not heard anything else she had said.

Belle pursed her lips and nodded her head. “I believe I do. Love will come later, but friendship should come first, I believe. But what do I know? I was married to a horrible man who made the Devil look tame. I know nothing of love and barely know anything of friendship. The only friends I have truly ever had are a Celtic woman and a handful of Norse people found here, many of those kidnapped me from my home.” 

Belle looked down at her fur-clad feet. In a move that surprised her Thorin scooted closer to her and tucked her crying form under his arm. She had learned these people were not governed by the same set of rules as her people. Back home men did not embrace women unless they were a very close relative or a spouse. Here they did not care for such things. Friends could embrace and that made her feel...happy. 

Belle felt that perhaps she should not be as comfortable in this man’s arms but at the moment, she did not care. She relaxed into him, listening to the strong thud of his heartbeat. She did not know how long they sat there and she did not want to know. It was not until Dwalin came to Thorin’s side and whispered in his ear that Belle knew their silent time was over. 

“It is time for the feast,” Thorin told her and pulled her up with him as he stood. 

“I am not hungry.” She replied softly. 

“That matters not. You will eat.” Thorin ordered and began to pull her towards the Great Hall. 

Belle stumbled on her feet that had gone numb while she was grieving upon the beach. Much to her surprise Thorin stopped beside her and waited for her to attempt to shake her legs back to life. When it did not happen soon enough for his liking he pulled her arm up and over his broad shoulders and latched his arm around her small waist. He hoisted her up as if she weighed nothing at all and carried her at his side. Her feet barely touching the ground. 

“Jarl Thorin. I can walk.” Belle protested 

Thorin did not answer her he only continued to walk for the both of them until they came to the doors of the Great Hall. Belle had expected to hear weeping and wails of sadness but all she heard were the sounds of a feast. When the doors were opened Belle was even more confused. There were not tears, there was no sadness. She could see anger and small amounts of grief etched on the faces of those within but otherwise, everyone acted as if they had not been involved in a bloody battle that cost many their lives just one day past. 

Belle followed Thorin into the room thanking the stars above that he had released her before walking in. She did not need even more gossip floating around about her than there already was. The little English woman trailed beside the giant raven haired man and took the only free seat at the large banquet table, again right beside him. 

Thorin stood at the head of the high-table and all quieted while they looked at him. 

“Yesterday we lost good men and women. But their passing is not to grieve us. They are in Valhalla celebrating with Odin. They have died with honor and we should all rejoice for such things. So please raise your tankards and let us honor them in the best way we know how!” Thorin yelled out. His voice was so loud it rang in Belle’s ears. She watched as all tipped their tankards back and chugged their mead or wine. Belle herself took a small sip of her wine not wanting to offend anyone. When it was done and all had emptied their cups Thorin began to roar once more. 

“We will get our revenge! The Dane’s will be crushed under our feet. We will make the ground run red with rivers of their blood. We will not let this offense stand! Tonight we drink to our fallen, Tomorrow we begin planning for the Dane’s demise!” 

The sound of the crowd was so loud that Belle involuntarily covered her ears and pulled into herself. She could feel the vibrations of the Norse people’s claps, screams and excited stomping throughout her entire body. When they finally quieted, ever so slightly, it was for all to begin drinking as if they may never drink again. This time Belle did not drink, she studied those around her.

The feast was similar to those she had been present at in her time with the Norsemen. People were partying, celebrating. Belle was disgusted with their behavior. She looked around the high table she sat at and saw that most were acting as they always had in the past. Gyda was overly affectionate with Dwalin while his brother, Balin, tried to ignore the couple smashed beside him. Vinna was attempting to get her kids to eat pickled herring while Bofur chipped in telling them it would grow hair on their chests. Bombur was stuffing his round face full of meat. Oin sat quietly eating his dinner in peace with his hearing trumpet tucked into his belt. That did not deter his brother. Gloin was speaking rapidly to his unhearing brother while his wife tried to feed the overactive Gimli. Ori, Nori and Dori were all seated beside each other speaking of this or that. Dis was sitting back slightly with a large smile on her face allowing Bifur to place a large hand on her slightly rounded stomach. Sigrid was beside Fili, asleep against his shoulder with her fork still clutched in her sleeping hand. She had been so busy that Belle was surprised she had even made it to the Great Hall for the funeral feast. There was a new development at dinner that had Belle confused. Tauriel was latched onto Kili’s side in a very...odd way. She was smiling at him and pressing small almost unrecognizable kisses to his shoulder while he looked at her smirking from the corner of his eye.

“What is happening?” Belle whispered to herself. 

“Eat,” Thorin told her sternly pointing with his fork to her now full plate. 

Belle wondered how she had missed someone loading her plate but chalked it up to exhaustion and grief. Speaking of grief, Belle wondered if she were the only one feeling as such. Until she looked towards Thorin. He did not look sad but he also did not look as if everything were alright or the same as it once was. He was looking at a map as he ate his dinner and he looked angry. She felt as if she could not take her eyes off him. He looked up catching her eyes and gave her a slightly confused look. But it was not just that. His ice blue eyes were showing so much more than he had ever allowed her to see before. She saw the pain, sorrow, and what she thought might be affection? In his eyes. 

“Eat your food, Belle” Thorin said softly and stood from the table to move towards his throne of furs. He was followed by Balin, Dwalin and Dis. Thorin had a large glass of wine in his hand as he gazed upon the feast. Belle could see the leader in him. He looked like a King of the Heathens. Belle absently wondered why he was not a King. She would have to ask more questions later. Right now she just wanted to escape into her own mind and pretend not to be here.

* * *

 

“Belle?” A deep voice said beside her.

The tawny-haired girl did not respond. She just continued to stare blankly into the fire pits in the center of the hall. 

It was not until the being shook her that she came out of her stupor. She turned her sad eyes to Fili. His blue eyes were kind and his smile sympathetic. 

“Uncle Thorin has asked to speak with you.” He said and pointed towards where Thorin was gazing at her from his throne. Belle stood from her seat and allowed Fili to help her walk to the empty chair beside the Jarl. 

“Belle. Sit.” Thorin ordered. 

If it had been any other day Belle might have felt a protest rise in her throat. But right now she could do nothing but follow the raven haired man’s order. She sat upon the slightly smaller throne beside him. They were both quiet for many minutes, watching the crowd beside one another. 

“I must give you praise,” Thorin told her, his deep voice breaking their comfortable silence. 

“For what?” the little English woman turned her emerald eyes on him. 

Thorin breathed deeply as if what he was about to say physically pained him. “Without your idea of sinking the damaged ships in the harbor many more of my people could have died.” 

“Really?” Belle was surprised by this. Her eyebrows raised and her large eyes widened further. 

“Yes. Three of their ships crashed against our sunken ones. Your trap killed many Danes. You did well.” 

‘ _ Your trap killed many Danes’  _ His words rang in her head for the rest of the night. She was not proud of the fact she had killed many. She did not kill them with her bare hands but did that make it any better? Lives were lost because of her. Dane women lost their husbands, sons, friends. Men drowned or froze to death in the icy sea. How could she be proud of that? As if her grief over losing Canute was not bad enough now she had the weight of many lives lost because of her. To keep her mind from her consuming thoughts she tried to stay at the feast as long as possible. When her eyes began to droop like Sigrid’s had she decided it was time to leave. There were still many having a good time and drinking but she knew these Norsemen would party until the sun came up and she physically could not do it. Fili saw her attempting to step out of the Great Hall alone and offered to escort her. He tried to talk to her and she was polite but there was no emotion behind her words. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and weep for her immortal soul. Once they entered the house Fili went to his bedroom where a snoring Sigrid was resting and Belle moved towards her three person bedroom.

Belle pulled back the curtain of Kili and Tauriel’s room and saw two figures moving under blankets and breathing heavily. On silent feet, she backed out of the room and stood in the hall. She slumped against the wall and began to cry silently.  All of the pain from losing Canute, all of the sorrow over helping take lives and all of the fear crashed upon her like a tidal wave. Her mind decided to torture her with images of Canute smile and laughing then flashing to his corps burning on the beach. It drudged up images of men drowning in deep waters and calling out for their mothers. Her mind tortured her endlessly until she could not stand it anymore. She was not sure if it was desperation or exhaustion, perhaps it was the anguish, whatever it was led her up the stairs to the upper level of the Longhouse. 

Once there she did not let her mind get the best of her. Without thought, she stepped close to Thorin’s bed where he was sleeping peacefully. Her foot landed on a creaking floorboard causing Thorin to shoot upright in the bed, a dagger at the ready. 

“Belle?” He asked in a voice thick with sleep. “What is the matter?” 

Belle felt the tears welling in her eyes again without permission. “I don’t want to be alone.” her voice wavered. 

Thorin did not say anything in response. He put the dagger under his pillow and pulled back the furs and blankets of the opposite side of the bed inviting her in silently. She sniffled loudly before pulling off her outer dress and climbing under the covers in her shift. The warmth radiating off the large man had her sighing wistfully. Thorin did not touch her much to her surprise. He continued laying on his back arms behind his head and invading the small space she had curled herself into but still not touching her. 

“Why are you weeping?” Thorin asked her when he heard her sniffle again. He did not sound annoyed like she had expected him to be. He sounded genuinely curious. 

Belle turned on her side to look at his form in the dark of the room. “I am sad.” She struggled to tell him exactly what she was feeling. 

“But you have already wept for Canute. Why do so again if you were only friends?” 

Belle sighed loudly. “It is not just Canute. I feel bad for having a hand in killing the Dane’s” She confessed. 

Thorin snorted. “Truly? Why would you feel bad for them? They came to kill you and my people for taking you. You saved many lives by taking theirs. If you had not provided the idea of the trap all of my people could have been wiped out, yourself included. You saved many of my people at the cost of a few Danes.” 

Belle had not thought of it that way. She could only focus on those that had died not those that had been saved. “Oh.” She said softly and felt the mess of knots that was her mind unraveling itself. She supposed that was the thought of a leader, it helped them cope with loss of life on both sides. She saw his point and found comfort in it. “Thank you, Thorin.” She whispered into the dark. 

“For what?” His voice was beginning to get heavy with sleep. 

“For making me feel better. And for being kind” She whispered the last bit so quietly she was not sure if he would hear her. The large man grabbed her wrist softly and gave it a small squeeze as if to acknowledge her words.

* * *

 

Belle awoke feeling warm and rested, the second was a bit of an oddity for her since she had been sleeping with Kili and Tauriel. The two beings both seemed to be moving in their sleep constantly. The English girl opened her eyes to see that she was not in Kili’s bedroom but in a bedroom much closer to the roof of the home. The girl felt embarrassment flood her system at being vulnerable around the raven haired Jarl. Though he was already gone she could not stop herself from cringing at the thought of him seeing her this morning. She had acted as a harlot does, asking her way into a man’s bed. Though nothing terribly untoward happened she still asked to sleep in his bed. Was that the heathen side of her coming to the surface? The side so much like her mother? Belle was not sure even her mother would do something so brash. The English girl quickly dressed in yesterdays clothing and ran down the stairs to Kili's. She changed into a fresh set of clothes before moving towards the Great Hall. As she was stepping out of the home she ran into a soft body.

“Belle. I have been worried.” Tauriel said and pulled Belle’s body into her own. 

Belle embraced her slightly taller friend back tightly. 

“Are you alright?” The redhead asked as she ran her hand up and down Belle’s arms in a motherly gesture. 

“I will be okay in time. Are you okay?” 

Tauriel blushed brightly and her eyes darted away. “I am well.” 

“Why are you blushing?” Belle pressed, her mind ringing with a memory from the night before. Tauriel and Kili were doing better than well.

She shook her head and squared her shoulders. “I have agreed to marry Kili.” 

Belle was taken aback. “Truly?”

Tauriel smiled shyly. “Yes. He..asked and I said yes. We will marry in a few weeks time.” 

“Where are you going to find a church?” Belle wondered.

Tauriel’s red brows pulled together in confusion. “We will not marry in a church, at least not a Christian church. I do not know how the ceremony is done yet. Kili is going to explain later. ” 

The tawny-haired girl gave an appropriate congratulatory response and then the two girls were off to break their fasts in the Great Hall. 

The entire day Belle was consumed by her own mind. Tauriel was marrying one of the heathens. She was not going to marry in a Christian church. Belle knew that Canute was going to ask her for her hand and she would have said yes but she had not put too much thought into it. Not being able to marry in a Christian church was another thing that had been taken from her when she was brought to the heathen land. The little English woman had truly not thought about what would happen when she did marry again. Was she ready to turn her back on her faith? Could she fully accept the heathen Gods? Tauriel had always blended so well with these people, Belle envied her. The woman did not appear to be having any qualms about not marrying in a church. Not for the first time Belle wished she could be like her. Tauriel was having no internal wars over religion or death. She could see clearly and logically without emotions clouding her mind. The tawny-haired girl wished she could be more like that. 

By the time night had fallen Belle had been trapped in her own thoughts she could hardly remember what she did all day. Belle sat at the banquet table eating quietly while all those around the table spoke excitedly about the upcoming wedding and some venture the Jarl was putting together. She could not even muster up the energy to be curious of this venture. It was not until she was getting ready for bed that she came out of her mind slightly. She stood in the hallway trying to ignore the pull she felt to climb the stairs and slip into the warm bed of Thorin. Tauriel and Kili were already in bed with one another laughing about one thing or another. 

“Oh. You two are in love? How disgusting for everyone.” Thorin’s voice said from over her shoulder in mock irritation which truly looked exactly like his real irritation. 

Kili gave his uncle a rude hand gesture while he captured Tauriel’s lips. 

“Come, my mouse.” The raven haired Jarl said and turned to go to his bedroom. 

Belle wanted to be angry, but again her lack of energy kept those emotions at bay. Slowly she followed him up the stairs and climbed into bed beside him. This continued for the week to follow. Not much was said and there was no official talk of this new sleeping arrangement. They just began to follow one another up to bed without any talk or confusion. The first night they slept together an appropriate distance was kept. But as the nights began to wear on that appropriate distance began to get smaller and smaller until Belle found herself curled around the large man in her sleep. There were times when Thorin was the one to wrap around her. Belle found that she slept best during those times. There was never any talk when they were in bed with one another. Belle felt that if she spoke the spell of peace they were under would disintegrate. So she held her tongue and chose to never speak aloud. 

The silence continued until one morning Belle woke to the sound of shuffling around the room. She had never awoken with Thorin still in the room. The man tended to rise at dawn before she even opened her eyes, keeping them both from awkward conversation. 

Belle squeezed her eyes shut and tried to pretend she was still asleep until a large hand settled on her shoulder and shook roughly. 

“What?!” the tawny haired woman practically snarled. Her jaw felt like it had come unhinged from the shake. 

Thorin smirked above her, his ice blue eyes lit with something she could not detect. 

“Get dressed and pack your things.” He ordered. 

Belle felt fear rise up in her. Was he selling her back to Smaug? It was an irrational fear. As long as Gothi Grey still lived there was no way she was going to be sold back to the Bastard King. 

“Where are we going?” Belle asked breathlessly.

The Raven haired Jarl stood to his full height and his eyes became hard. “ To see my cousin, Dain...The King of Norway.”

* * *

 

Belle had thought the Blue Mountains settlement was large, but that was nothing compared to Agdar. The little tawny haired woman stayed tucked into Tauriel’s side for most of their time on the water. Tauriel was angry with Kili for not wanting her to join them. Belle had rolled her eyes when she heard their fight commence. The dark haired Norseman had much to learn about fighting with a woman such as Tauriel. He had not learned yet that he would always lose. The redhead was similar to Belle’s mother and Belle could not remember a single time that her father and mother fought that ended with Bungo as the victor.

When Tauriel and Kili had made up it was Fili that stayed close to Belle’s side. It felt so much like being brought to the Blue Mountain’s settlement that Belle had to fight off her fear with all the energy she possessed. She had to remind herself that she spoke their language, she would not be sold (Gothi had threatened some horrible things if Thorin even thought about such a thing.) and that she had friends now. Belle looked up at Fili and saw him smile down at her. Their quarrel long forgotten after a swift and rather awkward explanation by both Sigrid and Fili as to what had happened. Belle felt ridiculous for feeling as she did and apologized as well for being rude. Both the blondes had looked at her as if she were insane for worrying over such things but she was a noble Englishwoman after all.

Belle looked out towards the icy water. She felt as if her entire body was seized up expecting them to crash into a block of ice and drown. But Fili, Dwalin and Gyda had all assured her that their boats would not sink. They sat high on the water and were flexible enough that they could navigate around the ice without a problem. Though they attempted to comfort her it did not work well. The entire trip she clung to someone and was near kissing the shores when they finally reached land. 

Agder was bustling with life and made the Blue Mountains settlement look like more of a cluster of houses than an actual village or town

“Stay close to us. If you think our home is harsh and wild you will be in for a great surprise. The people of Agdar or as they call themselves “the Iron Hills”, make us look proper and near as pompous as your people.” Gyda whispered into Belle’s ear making her shiver in fear.

She followed closely as the group of twenty five stepped through town. Tauriel grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the center of the group where her and Kili were walking. The dark haired Norseman had his arm slung around the redheads shoulder and was glaring at any man that dared look at his woman for too long. Tauriel drew men’s eyes in as a flame drags a moth to its death. Belle absently thought that it was all the same. If a man other than Kili got too close to her they would be signing their own death warrant. Either Tauriel would kill them herself or Kili would bury his sword into their chest. 

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught Belle’s attention. She saw monks being sold and even some hanging by ropes around their necks. She made a high pitched noise in the back of her throat that had Gyda pulling her from Tauriel’s side and into her own. Belle was now placed between Gyda and Bofur. He gave her a small wink while Gyda slung her arm around Belle the same way Kili was claiming Tauriel. 

“Do not let them see your fear.” Gyda whispered lowly. 

Belle swallowed back her panic and attempted to make the same impassive face as Gyda. She knew she was not succeeding but she tried anyway. The group walked through the dirt streets of Agdar passing large markets, places of business and homes before they came to a large and rather ornate longhouse. 

“Jarl Thorin! My favored cousin!” a large man with a bright red beard and wild red hair stepped out onto the steps of the home. He was wearing rich fabrics and furs upon his stocky body.

Thorin bowed his head slightly in a show of respect. “King Dain.” 

The redheaded King pulled his cousin in for a tight embrace and slapped his back hard enough to make Belle wince from where she was standing near fifteen feet away. 

“It is good to see you again, you surly arse.” The king said with a large chuckle. He looked down at Thorin’s group as if he had just noticed them. He opened his arms wide and welcomed them with a booming voice. Belle shrunk into Bofur’s side to escape the noise making the man chuckle. His laughter was cut short when he caught the eyes of Thorin. Belle noticed the raven haired Jarl was looking at Bofur as if he wished to murder him. That look was mild compared to the near fit he threw when Dain asked if she was Fili’s wife at the feast held for them.

“No. I have plans to marry another. I will be speaking with my woman’s father soon.” Fili said after choking on his mead. 

“So who is your man, little flower? Bofur?” King Dain asked. 

Belle smiled politely and was about to answer when Thorin did it for her. 

“She has no man.” Thorin growled. 

Dain looked baffled. “Come here, Little Flower.” The King said and waved her up to where he sat at the head of the table. Belle looked towards Thorin for direction. She did not know why, but she had grown to have some semblance of trust in him since Canute's death. His jaw was tight and his nostrils flared. She rose on shaky legs and slowly made her way towards the Norse King. Her emerald eyes caught sight of Tauriel holding a dinner knife at the ready, just in case she needed to gut someone. Kili was attempting to get it from her but she was not willing to release it. The redheaded woman did not even take her eyes off of Belle as her and Kili fought over the knife silently. Belle felt as if she were walking in slow motion, perhaps she wished she was. She did not want to get any closer to the man with the bore husks in his beard or the tattoo’s on his face. When she was finally standing before him his eyes slid over her form slowly in a probing way that made her feel nude despite the multiple layers of clothing on her slim frame. Belle could hear teeth grinding and flicked her gaze quickly to Thorin who was the cause of such noise. 

“Pretty woman. You would do well with my son, Thorin III Stonehelm.” Dain told her with a large smile after his forever long examination of her. The Norse King pointed to a blonde man at the other side of the feasting hall. As if he heard his father the man began to make his way towards them. Belle wanted to run but she could not. The man was tall, not near as tall as Thorin or Kili. Closer to Fili’s height but even then he fell a few inches short. 

“Father.” His voice was much deeper than she was expecting. 

“Meet Belle Daughter of?” Dain looked to her to fill in the rest. 

“I am Belle Gothidótturdóttir” She said quietly. 

There was a moment of silence from all near her. 

“Gothidótturdóttir as in Gothi Grey?” the King asked slowly. 

“Yes. He is my grandfather.” 

Dain sat back in his chair and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like _“well fuck me”_. “I did not know Gothi had a child. Thorin is this true?” 

The raven haired Jarl nodded his head with a grim smile. “Yes he had a daughter, Belledonna Alva Brigitt. Belle is her daughter and Gothi’s last blood relative.” 

Dain turned a startling shade of red, near as red as his beard. “Forgive me for my rudeness.” He began snapping his fingers at a slave nearby and ordering them about until Belle was now seated beside the King himself. His son had been shooed away but continued sending curious glances back at Belle. 

“There is nothing to forgive, King Dain. I am perfectly comfortable anywhere.” Belle said softly. 

“Any blood of Gothi Grey will not sit at the end of my table but at the head. I owe that man my life and I will show my respect for him and his bloodline any chance I have.” 

Belle did not respond only nodded her head in thanks and continued to eat her food slowly while those around her spoke loudly. The room she was in was a large Great Hall. Much larger than the one in the Blue Mountains. The room was ornate in appearance with gold painted runes on carved wooden beams. There was a large chandelier made of antlers with painted gold tips. Disks holding fire hung from the ceiling bathing the entire room with more light than Belle had thought possible. Beautiful tapestries hung from the walls and different artifacts were being displayed. Belle spotted a large golden cross sitting in the corner of the room as if for decoration. Her mind flashed back towards the monks she saw earlier weeping over their fate. 

“Do you have the same gifts as your Grandfather?” Dain asked Belle. His blue eyes bore into hers breaking her from her examination of the large building. 

“What do you mean?” Belle did not understand what gifts he was speaking of. 

“She exhibits signs of it. It was her idea of sinking our damaged ships in the harbor as a trap. It saved many of my people.” Thorin spoke to Dain. While Dain delighted in his tale Thorin shot her a look that clearly told her to keep her mouth shut and allow him to do the talking. 

“She has the gift!” Dain crowed and leaned close to her. “Do you have any premonitions to bestow upon me?” 

Belle floundered for a moment, not sure what to say. Her mouth open and shut a few times before Thorin came to her rescue. “You know as well as I that the Gods do not work that way. They must come to you. Leave the woman be.” 

“Of course.” Dain said and pushed his empty plate away from him. “I believe you had business to discuss with me as this was not a family visit. Come, we may speak in my home.” The man stood from the table and turned to leave but then grasped Belle’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Until we meet again.” 

Thorin was looking away but she saw the muscles in his jaw clench tightly. She wondered what that was about. He shook his head momentarily before moving his eyes towards someone. It looked as if he were communicating with someone across the large table. Belle followed his line of sight and saw Gyda rising from her seat and walking towards her. The company divided then. Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Ori followed Thorin while the rest hung back but moved so they were sitting closer together. Gyda was beside Belle in a flash. 

“Come. We will drink for good luck.” 

“Why do we need luck?” Belle asked. 

“Because if you truly want your husband dead, the only way to do it is for Dain and his men to join our army. We will need all the luck we can get for him to say yes to this mad quest.” 


	22. Tauriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter. Rated for gore and encounters of the sexual variety.
> 
> I did not have the time to put much editing time into this chapter so I apologize for the errors that are most likely present in this chapter! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading my work.

“Good morning, my goddess” Kili’s voice was the first thing she heard that morning.

Tauriel stretched her limbs and her mouth curled up in response to his warm voice. “Hmmph” She grunted tiredly in response. It was far too early to be so cheery but her betrothed had the disposition of a cat who stole the cream and never seemed to be bothered. Well unless it came to men wanting to steal her attentions. Then he turned into a rabid dog guarding its bone.

“Hungry?” He asked her as he rubbed a large warm hand over her flat stomach.

Tauriel nodded her redhead. She was truly hungry. They had had a large feast the night before but Tauriel had not eaten much. She was in a new land, one that she knew nothing about and she refused to let her guard down for even a moment. Kili had tried to ply her with alcohol but she turned it away choosing instead to keep her eyes on Belle. The woman had the ability to draw in trouble with very little effort. Tauriel knew it wasn’t her fault, perhaps she was cursed?

“Up. I am hungry” Kili said and began to climb out of bed.

Tauriel felt her warmth beginning to leave and acted on instinct. She wrapped her arms and legs around her larger bedmate and pulled him close. When she opened her bleary eyes she saw that she was wrapped around Kili’s back. Her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck with her cheek pressed between his shoulder blades.

Kili’s laughter made her chest warm and her entire body vibrate.

“I could carry you like this all day, Tauriel. It would please me immensely.”

As if to prove his point Kili stood without any hindrance. He went about dressing with her still on his back absorbing as much warmth as possible. She had thought her homeland was cold during the winter. It turns out she had no idea what cold truly was until she was on heathen soil.

Not wanting to be paraded around in just her sleep dress, Tauriel released her hold on the dark haired man and climbed off his back. She dressed slowly, her joints stiff due to the cold. All the while Kili’s warm brown eyes followed her movements. He always looked at her so intensely she felt as if her skin was on tingling. Tauriel found that when she finally accepted his affections and allowed herself to return that affection the feelings were addicting. She wanted to drown in them for the first time in her entire life. She had always pushed her emotions down, well all aside from anger, because she believed that life was easier that way. And in a way she was right, it was easier to be angry at everything even God so that she did not have to feel anything else. But now that anger is what she pushed down and she allowed herself to feel love, fear, excitement, and lust. Kili had been the key to opening those feelings up and she could not be more thankful. The world looked different now. It was no longer as dull and colorless. Now the world was bright and full of something that felt similar to hope.

“We must gather Belle. She stayed up drinking with Gyda last night. She will miss breakfast if we do not wake her.” Tauriel told Kili once she was dressed and covered in her cloak and gloves.

They were staying in the King’s guest quarters. Essentially it was just a part of his enormous longhouse. There were different sections of the large home designated for different people. Thorin was placed near the back by the King while everyone else was placed towards the front.

Kili and Tauriel, hand in hand, passed by the different doorways and peeked in looking for their curly-haired friend. They found her passed out on a pallet in Gyda and Dwalin’s room. The couple was currently snoring loudly with one another in their own bed. Tauriel noticed that they both had their clothing on. Rare for the two. They must have been considerate of Belle’s fragile sensibilities for once.

Slowly Kili crept into the room and lifted Belle from her bed while Tauriel collected her fresh clothing from her trunk. The little woman did not wake as Kili carried her, she only snuggled into him and mumbled “Thorin”.

Kili’s brown eyes snapped to Tauriel’s in surprise. Tauriel’s eyes must have reflected the same thing because Kili began to chuckle silently. Once they had gotten her into an empty room Belle was waking up.

“Ugh. Why are we standing so near the sun?” She grumbled, blinking blearily.

“You are just hung over, my little friend,” Kili said with a loud chuckle.

“Shhhhhh” Belle hissed and grabbed her head.

“Gyda must have gotten to her. She is hungover.” Tauriel said angrily. Anything that caused her tiny friend hurt, angered the redhead something fierce. “She knows Belle can not handle alcohol as well as others. Her tolerance is low. Gyda must have done this for her own entertainment.”

Kili placed a hand on Tauriel’s shoulder and rubbed gently. “She is fine. Belle is a woman grown. She can decide when to stop drinking for herself. Do not behead Gyda for this.”

Tauriel glared at him for speaking good sense instead of siding with her but she would deal with that later.

“I am right here. You do not need to speak of me as if I am not.” Belle said, her eyes still closed in pain but her fresh clothing fully on her body.

“Come let’s go” Tauriel grabbed Belle’s hand and pulled her stumbling feet towards the entrance of the home.

“I am not hungry” The little woman complained.

Tauriel swallowed her irritation with her dearest friend. “I do not care. You will eat. You are too skinny. If you do not eat Kili will force you to.”

Tauriel looked back towards Kili who grimaced but nodded. He truly would do anything for her and she was continuously grasping the full extent of it.

Belle glared heavily at Tauriel, well as heavily as a hung-over tiny woman could. “You sound like Thorin” Belle grumbled quietly. Tauriel shrugged off her statement and continued pulling her.

As they walked through the home Tauriel was once again blown away by the ornate quality of it. These were not the cold stone halls of her home. The walls were wood, straw, and mud but it was packed so well that it felt warm despite the cold of the outside. There were tapestries and trinkets from around the world. They appeared so foreign but beautiful in their individuality.

Once they had reached the large hall they had feasted in the night before they found that breakfast was just beginning. Tauriel, Kili, and Belle sat beside Thorin, Fili, Nori, Ori and Balin. The rest of the group was most likely deep in their ale sleep.

Tauriel mentally checked all of the weapons she had hidden on her person. Kili knew of one but there were a few more. She had gotten the idea from Fili when she had walked in on him concealing multiple knives and two small throwing axes under his clothing.

“Welcome, Jarl Thorin,” a tall woman with long blonde hair said as she sat at the head of the table.

Tauriel eyed her curiously. She was beautiful but in an odd way. The angles of her cheeks were sharp, her jaw was square and her nose very angular. Tauriel decided that she had an unconventional beauty. The blonde woman’s imperfections captivated Tauriel in a strange way. Next, the redhead noticed the woman’s clothing. She was wearing a strange type of fabric. Tauriel must have been staring too long because Kili leaned over and whispered in her ear.

“It is called silk.” His breath was warm on her skin causing her to break out in goose bumps and her skin to tingle. Her mind flashed to feeling his warm breath on her naked thighs. Speaking of those thighs she was clenching them hard at the moment, attempting to rid herself of her sudden arousal.

“Silk?” She whispered back in an effort to busy her mind.

“Raiders exploring the far east met merchants selling the fabric. It is said that worms make it. Large worms the size of my small finger.” Kili said as he wrapped his pinky around her own, locking them together. “It takes thousands of worms to make just one pound of silk, at least that is what the merchants told them.”

“Hmm. It’s beautiful”

“On Queen Solveig, it is nice but on you, it would be beautiful,” Kili told her and planted a kiss on her neck causing her to shiver. “Would you like one?”

“One?” Tauriel asked.

“A silk dress,” Kili said with his signature smile. She had grown to love his smiles. He smiled with not just his mouth but his eyes. Tauriel had never met another person whose smile warmed her chest as his did.

“Silk is impractical for the climate of your land. It would get ruined or I would freeze to death.” Tauriel answered him matter-of-factly.

Instead of just smiling Kili laughed loudly. “Always my practical woman.” Once he had calmed he spoke again. “Summers are not cold, you could wear it then, or at feasts where it is warm.”

Tauriel agreed he did have a point but allowed the conversation to drop as she was now very interested in the Norse Queen. The woman was attempting to speak with Belle about potential husbands, specifically her son.

“That is very kind of you, Queen Solveig. But I am still grieving.” Belle said softly and with respect.

The Queen laughed at Belle as if she was simple. “Oh, you must do things differently where you come from.” Tauriel’ hackles rose at the condescending tone of the blonde woman. “The best way to grieve is to move on to another swiftly.”

Belle smiled politely at the Queen “Things _are_ done differently where I am from. But I am not ready to marry just yet”

The Queen’s eyes became hard and narrowed on Belle. “Do you not believe my son to be good enough for you? Is that what it is?”

Tauriel had had enough. “The Gods have told her she is to bear the sons of one of the Blue Mountain’s men. Who would she be to disobey the Gods? She is smart and does not question them. Do you?”

The entire room went silent as Tauriel stared down the Queen, fire in both their eyes.

“Is this true, little woman?” The Queen asked Belle without taking her steel eyes off Tauriel.

The redhead felt Kili grip her knee to a near painful degree beneath the table and she could feel the waves of annoyance rolling off of him.

“Y-y-yes…” Belle stuttered.

“You do not sound too sure.”

It was then that the Viking King came stumbling into the room, his arm around a slave girl. They both appeared to be drunk still. Tauriel had never seen a man so inappropriate with a mistress in front of their wife. He sat beside his wife only after planting a kiss on the slave girls mouth and began to stuff his face. It took many moments before the drunken king felt the stiffness in the air.

“What is it, woman?” He asked his wife.

“The English woman says the Gods have told her she is to bear the sons of a man who hails from the Blue Mountains. I believe she would be best with Thorin III Stonehelm.” The Queen said in a sugary tone that somehow still had a bite to it. Tauriel wanted to rip the Queen’s tongue out of her mouth.

The King choked slightly on his drink before turning to Belle with large eyes. “Truly?”

This time Belle answered firmly. “Yes” Her eyes only flicked to Tauriel for the briefest of moments.

“Do not question her, woman” The King hissed to his wife angrily. “She is a Gyðja. Her grandfather is Gothi Grey. If she says she is to marry and bear the children of Odin himself you do not question it.”

The Queen appeared to be fuming but reigned it in. “My apologies, Belle.” the words sounded like vinegar on the tongue.

The tawny haired woman nodded her head back in a sign of acceptance. Before turning back to her breakfast.

“Whoever you are to marry will be a very lucky man,” King Dain said with a boisterous laugh and clapped Thorin on the back harshly. Belle laughed uncomfortably and immediately turned her face down towards the table. But it was not Belle’s reaction that intrigued Tauriel; it was Thorin’s.

Tauriel studied Thorin’s face as this interaction took place. He was angry, jealous even. But jealous of what? Belle’s hypothetical husband? The redhead had never questioned why Thorin did not like Canute. She was just happy someone else did not like the red-bearded man. Now she began to wonder. Did Thorin wish to be Belle’s husband? Was he jealous of Canute and that is why every time the red-bearded man was around Thorin would snarl, glare and pace more than an angry boar? Tauriel looked between the two as breakfast progressed. Thorin was speaking with the King about trade routes but his eyes were constantly flicking to Belle. Belle would look at him once or twice but Tauriel did not see the same longing in her eyes as Thorin had present in his gaze. It appeared he had tried to hide it but Tauriel was a very observant woman.

Tauriel was snapped out of her thoughts by Kili’s hand moving from her leg. She had been so focused on Thorin that she had not paid attention to Kili. When she looked at him she saw his jaw was tensed and his mouth was set into a hard line. When he felt her studying his face he turned towards her with a very unamused look upon his face. There was no trace of the cheeky man she knew. This was the Viking man. The warrior. And he was none too happy with her. She felt ice slide into her veins and wished to speak freely at this table but it was not the way of these people, especially not in a strange land. Tauriel kept her mouth shut until it was time to look around the city.

Kili pulled her harshly from her seat once breakfast was completed and without a word led her out of the large hall and towards the water. Belle trailed behind a few feet not wanting to be away from them. Tauriel tried to slow but Kili was not allowing her to stop his march. When they reached the shores and were far enough from others Kili opened his mouth.

“Woman.” He snarled getting close to face. “You can not make up prophecies from the Gods! It is wrong!”

Tauriel’s inner fire flared as red as her hair. “Oh? So I should have let that...that... _baothrach anduine_ beat Belle into a corner!? No one was helping her. She would have been married off to that _cnapán amadáin_ son of hers before any of you pulled your heads out of your arses!”

Kili’s eyes narrowed further and pointed to Tauriel as a mother does when scolding a wayward child. “I don’t know what you just called the Queen or the Prince but I am guessing it was no good..”

Before he could continue Belle cut in. “She called the Queen a miserable tyrant and Thorin Stonehelm, I believe, a big fool.” She had been staring at her nails and looked up in shock as if she had not meant to speak aloud.

Tauriel felt the laughter bubble up in her throat at the pure shock on Belle’s face. Her laughter set off Belle into giggles and before long Kili could not hold back either. He chuckled for a moment before coming back to himself.

“No matter how true those insults are if they ever heard you could be killed!” Kili scrubbed his face with his large hands. “You can’t make up prophecies and throw them at Belle. You put her in danger too. We would have handled it if the Queen became more...aggressive.”

Tauriel rolled her eyes at him. She did not believe they would have handled it well. It would have started more problems. She saw nothing wrong with her actions.

“Fili and Thorin were both about ready to jump in and rescue her! You just jumped ahead of the line like a mother protecting her cub.”

Belle grimaced at being likened unto a cub but remained silent.

“I will not apologize,” Tauriel said stubbornly, arms crossed over her chest and chin raised defiantly.

“And I am not asking you to. I only ask that you be more careful and do not speak false prophecies any longer.” Kili answered calmly.

Tauriel nodded her head. She did not want to say the words aloud but she had no intention of not speaking false prophecies if a situation like the one with the Queen arose again. Kili smiled at her and pulled her into his strong arms. She turned her face into his chest and allowed herself a few moments to soak up his warmth. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and hugged her tighter before pulling back and looking around sharply.

“Belle?! No!” He yelled out.

Tauriel turned abruptly, her stomach dropping to her feet. Kili ran towards the tree line where the redhead could see Belle speaking with a pale figure. Belle looked over her shoulder with confusion in her eyes. The pale man began to step back into the shadows but not before Tauriel got a good look at him. He was sickly looking. His face was sunken in making his already large eyes more pronounced. His hair was wispy and falling out in clumps. He had many missing teeth but the teeth he did have were dark yellow and sharpened. He was wearing clothing but it had holes and looked worse for wear. But what had Tauriel even more wary of him was the way he stood. Like he was hunching over due to a curved spine or like a Fomori lurking in the darkness.

By the time Kili reached Belle the pale man was gone and Kili had pulled Belle into his arms tightly and nearly dragged her away from the tree line and towards the shore.

“What were you thinking Belle!?” Kili roared at her.

“What do you mean?” Belle said shrinking back in fear. Tauriel placed herself in between the two ever so slightly to protect the little woman.

“What were you thinking getting close to him!? Why would you stray from our side? It is too dangerous here without getting close to an shunned one” Kili explained angrily.

“I wanted to give you both privacy so I stepped away and then caught sight of some mushrooms growing at the treeline. He wasn’t there when I first went over. He sort of popped out of nowhere and said his name was Smeagol then asked for my name...He also asked me for food...”

“Did you give it to him?” Kili asked warily.

“I gave him some of my jerky Vinna made me promise to keep on me and an apple from breakfast,” Belle answered slowly as a child would, afraid of the punishment that was to follow.

“You must never give anything to a shunned one. They have been shunned from our society for good reason. It is against the law to aid them in any way. Do not speak of this to anyone.” Kili told Belle passionately while gripping the tops of her arms harshly.

The tawny-haired girl nodded her head emphatically, her curly hair going wild around her face. Kili took a deep breath and mumbled something about “needing a drink” under his breath. Before putting an arm around both women and walking them towards the large market in the center of the city. While they walked Tauriel thought of what would get one of these heathens shunned from their own people. They were wild and violent on their best days not to mention their worst. She mentally shuttered to know just what this “Smeagol” had done.

* * *

 

“It is beautiful on you,” Kili said as he held up the silk dress against her clothed body. Tauriel could not argue that the dress was beautiful and she could not stop herself from running her fingers delicately over the fabric time and time again. It was a deep red with strange looking white embroidered flowers. It had long flowing sleeves and would be tight to her chest and waist. It was an entirely impractical garment but oh so beautiful.

“Yes. but it is impractical...” Tauriel said softly. “It would look good on me. But most clothing does.”

Kili chuckled at her lack of humility and turned to barter with the woman selling the dress. While he was doing that Tauriel caught sight of Belle standing with Bofur, Fili and Gyda. She was arguing with them hotly, as hotly as she could anyhow. The woman was taught to never raise her voice in a man’s presence, that followed her into the heathen land as well. But being as close as Tauriel was to Belle she recognized when the woman was struggling not to explode.

Tauriel left Kili’s side and walked with surety to Belle’s side, she was only a few feet away when a being fell between Belle and Tauriel. The redhead was about to kick him to the side when she noticed he had not exactly fallen he was kneeling in front of the little English woman.

“Queen Belledonna!” He shouting.

“Noooo…. You are mistaken…” Belle said in a worrisome tone, shaking her head in denial.

“I would recognize my King’s bride anywhere! You are Queen Belledonna, wife King Smaug!” the slave cried loudly.

Tauriel had been in too much shock to react quickly. Her mind was still attempting to catch up with what was happening. Before her was a clergyman looking worse for wear. He had a collar around his neck indicating he was a slave.

“I am not!” Belle said loudly, her eyes darting around the space. Tauriel too looked up and saw that this interaction had garnered a large amount of attention. “Please stand up, they can’t know who I am” Belle whispered harshly to the man.

This apparently shocked the clergyman. “Why not? You are a beloved Queen and wife! Smaug will barter for you!”

“No!” Belle practically screamed. “I am not beloved by him. He has tried to kill me! He wants me dead”

It was then that the clergyman rose to his feet and began to yell loudly. “You dare speak ill of your King!? Smaug is a man of God! Your fragile female mind has been poisoned by these heathens, Queen Belle! We must get word to Smaug and he will set you straight, you foolish woman!”

“Shhh. Please. Quiet!” Belle tried hissing again.

In that moment Tauriel thought of killing the clergyman but she was not quite ready to turn her back completely on her God. It appeared Gyda had no qualms because just as the clergyman began screaming again for Belle to repent of her whore-ish sins Gyda snarled in annoyance and took out her ax. In one swift motion, she hacked her ax into the side of his neck nearly severing his head from his body.

“Ugh, shut up” She grumbled and pulled her ax out of his flesh with a loud squelching sound.

Belle stared at Gyda with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Tauriel, on the other hand, understood why Gyda had done it and was slightly grateful for it.

“What?!” the auburn haired woman asked with an incredulous tone. “You wanted him to be quiet. There was no other way.” Gyda thought for a moment and then smiled. “Meh, perhaps there was, but this way is more fun.”

It was then that the owner of the once-proud clergyman turned slave began to yell at Gyda.

She turned to him with no small amount of annoyance. She pulled out a purse that was tucked into her tunic and counted out coins to pay the man. When the slave owner tried to say the slave was worth more Gyda took out one of her axes and pointed it at him. Her kohl covered eyes narrowing at him.

“Do not try to thieve me. That bastard was worth no more than any other slave! He was old, fat and lazy. If anything I am overpaying you for him. So close your mouth or it will be your death. Are you willing to die over one measly slave?”

Gyda’s tone was so chilly that even Tauriel feared for the briefest of moments. Tauriel felt Kili behind her, sword at the ready and arm around her waist ready to pull her away from the danger.

The redhead caught sight of men marching towards them. She pulled out her dagger hidden beneath her cloak and prepared for a fight. Tauriel was grateful that Gyda stepped in front of Belle and looked about ready to fight warriors herself all at once. Bofur had pulled Belle back behind him and he too had his sword out prepared to kill.

“The English woman. She must come with us.” The leader of the warriors spoke.

“Over my dead body, you fuckin’ arse.” Gyda snarled and spit at the leader’s feet.

In a move so quick Tauriel almost missed it, the man brought his hand back and slapped Gyda across the face hard. There was shouting from the crowd around them, cheering the fight on. Tauriel moved to step in and help the auburn-haired woman but Kili held her back.

“This is a fight she must do alone. Sometimes you just need a good fight to settle things” he explained but kept his sword at the ready.

Gyda spit blood from her mouth and smiled wickedly at the man as if she enjoyed this immensely. Tauriel felt new appreciation for the shieldmaiden rise within her. Gyda threw her weapon to the ground and raised her fists. The man did the same and soon the two were beating on each other using only their fists, well when the leader could get his hands on the smaller woman. Gyda was fast, Tauriel noted that she and the woman would be evenly matched if they were to fight in this manner. But that was not her worry right now. Gyda had gotten behind the large man and was on his back, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arm locked around his neck, shutting off his air supply. In a move that lacked finesse and was purely animal instinct, the man dropped onto his back slamming Gyda into the frozen earth, knocking the wind out of the woman. The leader grabbed his sword and pointed it at Gyda’s throat.

“STOP!” Belle screamed and ran from behind Bofur towards the warriors. Tauriel lunged forward to grab the small woman but she was too fast. “Don’t kill her. I’ll go with you.”

“Where are you taking her?” Bofur barked after helping Gyda to her feet.

“To see the King” The leader with the now bruised face answered.

* * *

 

The entire walk back to the King’s Great Hall had Tauriel’s stomach in knots and her brain in hyperdrive. She had tried to worm her way up to Belle but the guards around her were in a tight circle and Kili kept pulling Tauriel behind him. She glared at him heavily but it did not help. He would glare right back at her and then once again push her behind him.

“Give me your knife,” Kili whispered to her once they were at the entrance of the Kings Hall.

“Why?” Tauriel asked truly baffled. Why would Kili take her only manner of self-defense? When she looked into his eyes she understood perfectly what he was not willing to say. If the King killed Belle or hurt her in any way Tauriel would kill the man or anyone else that got in her way.

“No” The redhead snarled at him making more than a few of those around them turn to look at her. She glared at them heavily in return.

“Tauriel,” Kili said and held out his hand. When she did not hand it over he grabbed her wrist harshly and ripped the dagger from her grasp. The island girl often forgot the strength of her betrothed. He never used it on her or even near her, making her underestimate him. A mistake she hoped not to make again.

“You will pay for that,” Tauriel warned him.

“I know,” Kili whispered and nudged her forward into the now open doors to reveal the King pacing before his throne of furs and his wife looking entirely too smug on her seat to his left. Tauriel envisioned herself sending her now missing knife through the woman’s eye socket.

“ _Queen_ Belledonna.” King Dain said in an accusatory tone. “I have heard rumors of you. The missing wife of King Smaug. Did not know it was one from my kingdom that took you.” The redheaded man mused aloud as he paced. “Your husband is an evil man. A man that killed my grandfather. Why should I not kill you for revenge?”

Tauriel was about to answer for the woman but Kili covered her mouth with his hand, as had become the norm when placed in a situation such as this. She bit at his fingers making him flinch but he did not remove his hand.

“Because it would do no good.” Thorin barked from where he was striding into the doors, Dwalin and Fili at his heels with Nori hidden in the shadows behind them.

“Oh? Do tell, cousin” Dain said gesturing with his hand.

“You will gain the wrath of Gothi Grey.” The raven haired Jarl said nonchalantly as he stepped in front of Belle to hide her small frame from view.

“Gothi can be...dealt with.” Dain mused. Tauriel looked closely at the man’s eyes. He did not mean the words he was speaking. There was apprehension there.

“Perhaps. But I would not be so quick to try.” Thorin said in a much more charming voice than Tauriel thought he possessed.

Dain pursed his lips as if in agreement and motioned for his cousin to continue speaking.

“You told me this journey was our own, that it was too risky to send your warriors against Smaug’s armies. Well, now that you know who she is, let me introduce you to Queen Belledonna House of Baggins wife of Smaug and the woman who is going to give us the keys to his kingdom.”

Dain stared at his cousin with a calculating gaze and rubbed at his long red beard. Tension was high in the room as all waited for the King’s next move.

“Why would she help us?”

Thorin smirked. “She hates him more than any of us ever could. I guarantee she would kill him herself if given the chance.”

Dain smiled back at his cousin and motioned for the raven haired man to move so Dain could see the little woman. “Is this true? Would you kill your husband if given the chance? If handed the dagger would you plunge it into his heart?”

Tauriel held her breath waiting for Belle’s answer. Belle was so gentle that Tauriel worried she would say no.

“Yes,” Belle said firmly and without hesitation.

Dain barked out in laughter. “Good. I will get you that chance and hand you the dagger but you may have to fight others for the right to kill him. Tell me what you know of his kingdom’s weaknesses”

Tauriel let out a large breath of relief and without turning towards Kili she held out her hand staring forward, eyes locked on Belle. Kili rose her hand up to his lips chuckling and pressed a kiss to her palm before he placed the knife back into her hand. She quickly put it into her belt and gazed around the room gauging if this King was the kind that lied. She could see he had taken some sort of shine to her small friend but that could be a faked act. Queen Solveig looked as if she was choking on vinegar. Tauriel smirked happily that the other woman was unhappy. She was not someone Tauriel liked or even respected. The woman rubbed her the wrong way.

The redhead drifted to Belle’s side and listened as she began to speak King Dain.

“King Dain. As a former ruler of these people, I must speak of my concern for them.” Belle said gently.

The Norse King pursed his lips but nodded his head for her to continue.

“The peasants within Smaug’s kingdoms are not at fault for his misgivings. They are his victims as well as I was. I will tell you all you want to know if I may have your word that you will not hurt those that do not raise a sword against you.”

“You mean the women and children? Why do you worry for them?”

Both Tauriel and Belle were surprised by this. It was always surprising to see the heathens lack of compassion. It was normally more shocking for Belle than it was for Tauriel but she understood worrying for her own people at least.

“You care for your people do you not?” Belle asked the King gently after she had looked to Thorin for a reason that was beyond Tauriel.

“Yes. But our people know how to fight back. They can protect themselves if needed.” Dain said with confusion.

“See my people can not. Tauriel’s people, the people of the southern islands, even they can protect themselves well. But mine, they do not know how.” The little English woman said sadly. “They are no match for your warriors.”

Tauriel heard all in the room shift as if they were straightening their spines with pride.

“My people do not learn how to hold swords until they are called upon to fight for the king, usually at the last minute. Smaug has his armies of men that have been taught to fight for him, but that is small number compared to what you will see on the battlefield. Most of the men fighting on the front line are peasants, ordered to serve their King. They leave women and children behind that can not fend for themselves, let alone fight for their lives.”  

The room listened with rapt attention to the little woman speaking of her foreign land. It was a strange notion to Tauriel. Back home they were taught to fight and how to hold swords from a young age, nothing like she had seen the little Norse children do but they at least held weapons before they were forced to fight. Tauriel thought of her people. They had fended off attacks from the Norsemen before. They lost many but were not completely decimated like many other lands. That was because her people were stealthy. They hid in the trees and the in the marshlands. They did not fight in the open like the English tended to do. They would not survive battles if they did. So they shot arrows from high in the trees or painted themselves to look like they blended in with the forests and would attack on silent feet. It was something Tauriel had learned well, how to allow herself to walk among the forest unseen.

The redhead looked over at her dark-haired betrothed and thought that perhaps that was a skill she would like to teach him. He was not as bulky as his brother or uncle, he was taller but thinner. He could climb the trees and fly among the branches such as she, with enough practice. The thought of him being picked off in battle against her own people because he could not walk unseen made her stomach quiver painfully. She grabbed his hand gently and squeezed. Kili smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before pulling her in and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“I believe we can make that deal.” King Dain said in a voice that made Tauriel think he perhaps was the liar she had contemplated earlier.

“He lied,” Tauriel whispered aloud, ready to question the King before Kili tightened his hold on her.

“Shh.” The dark haired man said and pulled Tauriel from the hall and out into the cold day once more.

“Do not say those things where others can hear, Tauriel.” Kili said gently and rubbed his hands up and down her arms to generate more heat for her. She was warm enough in her cloak, hat, and gloves but the gesture was sweet all the same.

“And why not? He lied to her. Lied about protecting her people all so he could gain secrets.” Tauriel bit out.

“Because if you challenge his honor he can kill you for it. That is the way it is here, love” Kili said, his jaw clenching at the thought of losing her. “He may not have been lying, perhaps it was a half truth.”

“A half-truth?” Tauriel had never heard of a half-truth. Her mind worked in black and white, not in gray and every color in between.

“Yes. I believe he fully intends to tell his men not to attack the peasants, but he will not punish them for doing so.” the dark-haired man clarified.

Tauriel thought on that. Was that good enough for her? Should she inform Belle right now? Could the man truly control all of his own warriors? She believed a leader could to a certain extent. But if they were not watching at all times should their men be punished for going against orders? In theory, the answer was yes. But here the punishment was normally death. Could you expect the leader to kill his best warriors for doing what these heathens always did, for what they were taught from their first raid? Tauriel was not sure. It alarmed her. She was beginning to think as these heathens did and she was not sure she liked it. Or perhaps she was always this way but had been reigned in by her Christian ideals and her position in life.

“What happened to you!?” Dwalin’s stern voice cause Tauriel to snap out of her thoughts.

Tauriel looked up and saw Dwalin holding Gyda’s face gingerly in his large hands. His eyes scrutinizing her already swelling and bruised skin.

“Skírnir” Gyda growled.

“He beat you?” The large brown haired warrior asked in surprise.

“He fucking cheated!” Gyda yelled towards the open doors of the longhouse.

The man in question came out with a smirk on his face.

Tauriel was not surprised when Kili stepped in front of Tauriel, guarding her body with his own.

“Do not be sore because I beat you little half-blood.” Skírnir, the lead guard of King Dain, said.

“Half-blood!?” Gyda screamed and lunged at the man but Dwalin was faster and grabbed her around the waist holding her lower half tight to his body. One of her axes was out in a flash prompting Kili to move quickly. When she launched the ax, Kili in what appeared to be a blur plucked it from the air, keeping it from cutting into the smirking blonde guard.

Tauriel’s eyes were impossibly wide as she watched the scene unfold. Kili had stopped a weapon in its tracks as if this was a natural thing in the world. As if the blade had not been soaring through the air. Kili handed the ax back to a retreating Dwalin as Gyda continued to scream over his broad shoulder.

“Even being half-blood I am more of a warrior than you will ever be! You son of a bitch!” The auburn haired woman’s voice faded the farther Dwalin carried her away. “Watch your back Skírnir for my ax will be buried in it before long!”

Skírnir did not seem to be the least bit worried. He shrugged off the woman’s treats and re-entered the King’s Hall.

Tauriel did not have much focus for her surroundings at the moment. All thoughts of needing to be near Belle flew out the window the moment Kili had shown his skill with a weapon. Tauriel grabbed a hold of the tall man’s hand and dragged him towards the side of the large hall. Kili did not speak as she did this. He followed her as she was sure he would follow her to the ends of the earth. Once they were away from the eyes of others Tauriel pushed her betrothed up against the wall and latched her mouth to his. Kili hesitated for only a moment but then doubled her enthusiasm. His tongue sought entry into her mouth and before long their tongues were entangled in a wonderful dance. Kili ran his large hands up and down Tauriel’s clothed body causing goosebumps to break out on her skin. When Tauriel broke away to catch her breath Kili moved his lips to her neck. The redheaded woman laughed as his stubble tickled her tender skin.

“I love that sound. It is so rare which makes it twice as beautiful” He whispered against her ear, his hot breath making her weak in the knees.

“I am cold, Kili. Take me to our bed and warm me up.” Tauriel ordered in a sultry voice.

Kili pulled back and looked at his redheaded woman with a surprised smile. He quickly grabbed her arm and near ran them both to their borrowed room within the Kings longhouse. They were a mess of lips and tangled body parts once they fell onto their shared bed. Before long hands had begun to wander. Tauriel’s hands were raking up and down Kili’s firm stomach, feeling every ridge and outline of hard muscle. It was thrilling for her. When Belle had said that the Norsemen were not built like men back in her homeland she had spoken the truth. Kili was built differently from the men of her home as well. These men were taller, bulkier and far more muscular. In a teasing motion, Tauriel dipped her fingers into the line of Kili’s trousers and felt the grooves leading to the part of him she had seen many times but had never touched with her bare hands. The redhead did not allow her mind to drift to her morality or her God, she only felt. She felt the arousal flowing through her. She felt the passion Kili was giving off in droves. She felt the wetness between her thighs and the beating of her blood. Tauriel gave in to the temptation and dipped her hand into his pants completely to grip his hardness. That was as far as her feelings took her. Unsure of what else to do she turned her hazel eyes up to Kili’s warm brown ones.

“Teach me how to please you.” She whispered into the quiet. Tauriel was a proud woman but around Kili she was willing to ask for help.

The dark haired man looked like he was in pure bliss just at hearing her words. He pushed his leather pants off of his hips to give her better access and then led her in how to pleasure him. Her hand glided over his skin feeling the silky softness of it. Like velvet covered iron. He whispered in a tortured voice that he was the hardest he had ever been. Tauriel felt pride in that. She worked him from base to tip stopping now and then to rub the moisture seeping from the tip around the head before working her way back down. Tauriel watched him as he struggled to not come apart. When he lost that battle she was not sure she had seen a more thrilling sight. His eyes were clenched shut and his mouth fell open but she could still see the ever-present smile on his face. Every muscle was clenched but she could not allow her eyes to stray from his face to look at those strained muscles. She felt power swell within her. She had rendered him into such a state. Her. This was her doing and she felt more powerful than she had in a very long time. Wanting to feel more of it the woman released his member and crawled onto his lap to recapture his lips. She was aware of the seed that was now getting on her dress and the small amount on her hand but she was addicted to the power that flowed through her and she did not wish for it to ebb for anything.

“Gods, woman. I love you.” Kili’s voice was hoarse.

“I love you too.’” Tauriel whispered back between passionate kisses as she chased her next fix of power. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a lot of drama in this chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you littleanniebutterfly for the suggestion of Dain and his people finding out about Belle being married to Smaug. 
> 
> Some additional info:  
> The Fomori: “In Celtic mythology, the Fomori are demons that live in the impenetrable darkness of the sea’s depths and in lakes and dark pools in the upper world. They were once ruled by Balor, who provided them with victims, but after his death they returned to their waters and prey on people, taking the form of sea-monsters, lake spirits, and the boggarts who lurk in the fens.” (http://www.sarahwoodbury.com/demons-of-the-ancient-world/)  
> I do not know much of Celtic mythology so if this is incorrect or does not fit I apologize.
> 
> I had read somewhere that Smeagol was a type of sea slug which I thought was quite perfect for Gollum and fits the idea that he reminds Tauriel of a demon from her people's mythology. 
> 
> There are multiple written accounts of the Celtic people fending off the Vikings because of their ability to hide within the marshes and trees of their lands. The Vikings learned their lesson after a few lost battles and chose to stay on the shores of Ireland instead of straying too far inland because they would be ambushed by the native people. Over time they began to respect each other for their prowess in their different fighting styles and began intermarrying. But that was in a later date than I have this story placed in. So perhaps we will see some of that in the future of this story. :)


	23. Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER  
> -Attempted rape  
> -Mentions of necrophilia

Belle watched in horror as two slaves stepped onto the frozen ice of the river. 

“Bofur! They are going to fall in!” Belle whispered urgently to her guard for the day. 

The dark haired man laughed, his mustache bouncing with the motion. “Nah. They know what they are doing.” 

One slave took what looked to be a pick ax and chipped away at the thick ice of the lake. Belle held her breath waiting for the man to fall in, or perhaps both men. When the slave finally opened the ice to reveal the water beneath he surprised her by remaining on the hard steady ice. 

“What  _ are _ they doing?” Belle asked 

“Fishing” Bofur answered her simply. He smiled at her, his dimples showing their depth. 

His words surprised Belle. She did not know the fish were alive beneath the ice. She had never seen such a thing having been raised in a castle. The slaves both pulled out a long stick of sorts with a thin thread and a metal hook attached. They dropped it into the water and waited. Belle sat in anticipation but as the minutes passed and the slaves remained talking without much movement she allowed her mind to wander. 

She had begged Bofur to get her out of the main city for at least a few hours. She was getting strange looks, too many for comfort. She was not sure if the heathens here found her as attractive as the Blue Mountain’s ones did but that was not her worry. It was the men that looked at her as if they saw money on her skin. They wished to sell her back to Smaug. Many had heard the clergyman proclaim her, rather loudly mind you, as Smaug’s missing wife. She said a silent prayer for the clergy man’s soul. She felt responsible for his death in a way which made it ever harder to go to the markets today as Tauriel, Kili, Gyda and Ori did. Thorin, Dwalin, Nori and Balin as well as the rest of their group, mostly warriors of Thorin’s, were out recruiting men for Thorin’s “Great Army”. Belle tended to refer to it in her mind as “Thorin’s Great Heathen Army” but that was neither here nor there. It did not change the fact that Belle did not want to be near large amounts of Iron Hill’s people. They scared her. Gyda was right when she said that they were much rougher than the people of the Blue Mountains. Perhaps the reason for that was that it was far colder in this land, or maybe it was having large amounts of people crammed into one area of land. Belle did not know. She understood their rules and laws. But it was not as calm as home…

“ _ Home? Is the Blue Mountains my home now? It feels like home in a way.”  _ Belle thought. She had startled herself by calling the settlement home. But that is truly what it was now. She was more comfortable there than she was in Smaug’s lands. She missed the Shire where she had been reared by her parents but now that they had passed and the only family she had near was Otho, the Shire was no longer home. It was a place she had fond memories of but it would never hold the warmth it did when her parents lived. Perhaps it was being in a new and scary place that had her thinking fondly of the Blue Mountains as home, or perhaps it had truly grown on her, but that is what it was at this moment... _ home _ . 

“Oi! He’s caught a big one!” Bofur cried out and stood up from the large rocks they were perched on.

Belle jerked in surprise at his volume but did feel fear rise in her. Bofur was looking excitedly towards the two slaves as they attempted to pull up something fighting below the surface. 

“They might need help…” her dark haired companion mumbled to himself. 

“Go.” Belle said with a small smile. “I am not going anywhere.” there were no people around, only the forest at their backs and the water in front of them. She felt relatively safe in this location. No one was going to carry her off...for now.

Bofur nodded his head, his fur hat moving with the motion. In a flash, he was nearly running towards the two slaves. Belle laughed at his childlike exuberance. He turned back towards her as soon as he reached them and gave her another dimpled grin. She waved at him to let him know she was fine as he began to help the two slaves. She wondered how they were going to bring in anything below the surface with such a small string but what did she know of fishing. 

“Precioussss” A voice whispered. 

Belle felt goosebumps break out on her skin and it was not due to the cold. She stood and looked around at the trees behind her. When she saw nothing she turned back around to stare at Bofur and hopefully calm her nerves. 

“Preciousssss...Come here precious.” a voice slithered into her ears. 

Belle turned swiftly once more and spotted a face peeking out at her through the trees. It was Smeagol. He was smiling at her showing the gaps in his teeth not to mention the rotten ones.  Feeling Kili’s warning screaming at her she stumbled back a step. Smeagol’s smile left his face and he frowned for a moment disappearing back behind the tree. Belle shook off her fear and allowed her guilt at making the outcast feel bad to overwhelm her senses. She stepped to the treeline slowly. 

“Smeagol?” She said quietly. 

The pale sickly man popped his head back out from behind the tree with a large smile, but it was his eyes that made her stomach churn. They looked..hungry, but not for food. 

“Precious.” He said the name as if it were a caress, a very unwanted caress.

“My name is Belle.” The tawny-haired girl said quietly afraid to speak louder or get closer. Smeagol was still a few feet away and she wanted to keep it that way. 

“No, no. You are precious. My precious…” He whispered the last part so quietly that Belle was not truly sure she had heard it. 

“Would you like a bread roll. I am sorry it is all I have but you are welcome to it.” She said and dug a roll out of her satchel. Instead of handing it to him as she would have done with any other person, she set it on a fallen log between them before returning to her spot in clear view of where Bofur was on the water. Smeagol launched forward and scarfed down the roll messily. When he was done he looked up at her with eyes that spoke of his secrets to devour her. Belle stumbled back a step but he followed her. 

“Come play with me, Precious.” Smeagol whispered with a devious smile on his face. “I love to play games” 

Belle shook her curly head at him and backed away even further. “Uh. No thank you. I must be going now.” 

“Come now, Precious, we will have great fun.” Smeagol said again, his footsteps advancing on her stumbled one’s quickly. 

Belle thought to cry out for Bofur, or perhaps anyone. She was not sure she would be able to at this point. Her heart was beating so loud and she was horribly afraid. 

“Smeagol, I do not want to,” Belle said in a shaky voice. 

Smeagol stopped walking towards her as body wracking coughs broke his frame. He bent over while coughing showing her the top of his nearly bald head. His hair looked to be pulled out at the root in some places and completely bald in other patches. There was red angry looking patches on his scalp and piles of dead skin building up. The tawny haired woman felt her stomach churn at the sight.

Belle took his moment of distraction and decided to run away. With all of the snow at her feet she did not get far before a hand was closing around her wrist. 

“No!” Belle screamed and tried to jerk away from the man. 

“Precious! Stop fighting!” Smeagol growled into her face, spraying her with foul smelling saliva. 

He began to drag her behind him while she clawed at anything she could find purchase on. In a moment of panic Belle dropped all of her weight to the ground, throwing Smeagol off balance. She was able to get her hand free, giving her the freedom to crawl forwards. A harsh grasp on her ankle had her screaming once more. She brought her foot back and slammed it into the gaunt face of her attacker. She was rewarded with a howl of pain from him. 

“Oi!” Belle nearly cried out with joy when she heard Bofur’s angry voice. “Hands off her!” 

Smeagol jumped up and ran back into the forest as Bofur sprinted towards her, sword in hand ready to attack. Belle jumped to her feet and ran behind Bofur, putting the warrior between her and Smeagol. The dark-haired norseman raced into the trees looking for the sickly attacker. Belle hugged the shore of the river while she waited anxiously for Bofur to return. The minutes passed as slow as honey moving on a winter’s day. Her thoughts ran wild with the fear. Fear that perhaps Bofur had been taken by surprise, that he had died at the hands of Smeagol. She took a step towards the forest, gathering her courage to charge in and find her hatted friend but just as she was about to do so she saw a familiar shape emerge from the dark forest. 

“Quick little shite.” Bofur said in a huff of breath. 

Belle charged at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Thank you! Thank you for saving me.” She cried against his chest. 

“Anything for you, little Belle.” Bofur said as he ran a hand over her soft curls. 

A loud cough behind them had the two whipping around. There stood Thorin Thrainson in all of his armored glory looking angrier than any Norse war God ever could. 

Bofur quickly released Belle and took a large step away from her. Her eyes caught sight of Gyda behind Thorin looking as if she might burst out laughing. Fili had one brow raised while Dwalin at his side looked utterly unimpressed with the situation. 

“Jarl Thorin...what are you doing here?” Belle asked as she attempted to smooth out her dress. When she finally looked down at herself she realized it was a lost cause. Her cloak and dress were covered in wet patches of snow mixed with mud, there was a few rips in her dress as well as her thick stockings where Smeagols nails had carved into them. Belle did not want to even imagine what her hair looked like. 

“Two slaves found us in the markets saying that the English girl-child was being attacked.” Thorin said through clenched teeth. 

Belle did not know why but she felt guilty for hugging Bofur in Thorin’s presence. She pushed the feeling away and allowed fear to overcome her as Thorin stalked towards her and gripped her arm harshly. 

“I thought the Iron Hills men had decided to sell you back to Smaug. I had thought you were being raped or murdered. And here you are. Rolling in the mud with Bofur like a common whore.” Thorin whispered lowly. 

He did had not expected Belle’s hand to fly through the air or for it to slap against his cold cheek painfully. 

“Don’t you dare ever call me a whore again!” Belle said in a cold tone that had chills running through Thorin. “I was attacked by an exiled one. He tried to drag me into the woods with him.” Belle said and lifted her skirt to show Thorin her scratched calves and torn stockings. “Bofur saved me. He answered my cries for help and chased Smeagol into the woods.” 

Thorin’s ice blue eyes were lit with fire but so were Belle’s. She was angry, impossibly so. It seemed Thorin brought this side of her out. The two stared each other down, the air growing thick around them and the silence heavy. 

“How did you know his name?” Thorin asked after a moment, effectively breaking the trance they were in. 

“Uhhh….” Belle said trying to stall. She knew he had caught what she did not want to say. 

“You have spoken with the exiled one before” Thorin accused. 

Blood rushed to Belle’s face at having been caught. “Well...I don’t think...Uh…He...I” She stumbled. 

Thorin stepped ever closer to her so she had to crane her neck all the way up to see into his eyes. “There are reasons to not speak to exiled ones! They have been shunned for actions that you can not even fathom! Must you always throw yourself into trouble, Belle!? Is this a game to you? Do you enjoy being rescued time and time again?” 

“No! I don’t do it on purpose! It finds me! And how was I to know that I was not to speak with him or give him food! No one had told me that I am not to talk to them! I just thought he was a hungry beggar!” Belle argued hotly. 

“YOU GAVE HIM FOOD!?” Thorin roared. Belle flinched away from him heavily. “That is it! You will not be straying from my side for even a minute. You will sleep with me, eat with me and attend every gathering by my side. I will not take my eyes off of you for even a moment because apparently you have a death wish! Gods woman!” Thorin snarled. 

“Why are you so worried about my death!? I thought you wanted me dead. It would make your life easier” Belle sassed back, her arms crossed over her chest. Her defiance and anger were back full force. 

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose and attempted to calm himself before speaking. “Woman, my life would be a breeze without you in it. But the Gods have deemed us to be together for a good long while, whether that is in life or in death. Because if you die here and I go home with your corpse, mine will be burning on the pyre right beside your’s thanks to Gothi Grey!” 

Belle wished she did not feel sadness at Thorin saying his life would be better without her. 

‘ _ Did he say better or easier? They are not the same’  _ a small voice within her mind whispered to help her hurt feelings. 

“Come. It is time to recruit more men.” Thorin growled, breaking her out of her thoughts. When she did not follow immediately he put his arm around her shoulder tightly and began to pull her. Belle looked over her shoulder and found that they were only being followed by Dwalin. Gyda, Fili and Bofur were entering the forest and disappearing into the darkness.  

* * *

 

Belle wondered briefly when Thorin would tire of her being with him constantly but it seemed to her he delighted in it. He constantly sent her looks that made her stomach clench in a strange way. At first she had thought the looks were anger and pending punishment for her. She had slapped the Jarl in front of his men. She had hit him before but it was behind closed doors. If she had dared to do such a thing to Smaug, he would beat her in places no one could see or use the Pear of Despair on her. She shuttered at the thought.  Belle continuously reminded herself that her grandfather would never allow Thorin to put her through the same tortures that Smaug did. Gothi Grey would kill anyone who tried in these heathen lands. She was safe for the most part, at least from Thorin.

Belle gazed around as Thorin drank with many men that had pledged to follow him into battle. There were so many that she began to feel a sense of hope swelling within her. Thorin’s army may be able to kill Smaug. 

“I do not like the way he looks at you” Tauriel growled around her cup of ale. 

Belle looked over at her friend in surprise. “Who?” 

Tauriel tilted her chin towards where Thorin was. Belle looked up and locked eyes with the raven haired Jarl. He smirked at her and returned back to speaking with the warriors around him. 

“In what offensive way does he look at me?” Belle asked. 

“Like he is a starving man and you are food.” Tauriel growled. 

“So as Kili looks at you?” Belle quipped. She did not believe Tauriel’s words and wished to hear them even less. 

Tauriel snorted. “Oi cheeky little Queen.” 

“Don’t call me that.” Belle growled back. Her redheaded friend only rolled her eyes and continued to look out over the crowded hall. It was then that all were called to sit for dinner. Belle was placed between Thorin and Fili, Dain sat at the head of the table with his blonde wife beside him and her son on the other side. Belle had just dug into her salted ham and root vegetables when Thorin began to speak. 

“King Dain. What do you know of a shunned man named Smeagol?” 

Belle felt her innards contract painfully. She could feel his angry hands on her. His feral eyes eating her alive. 

The redheaded King chugged his entire tankard of ale, more than a bit of it dribbling down his bushy red beard, before he answered. “Smeagol Gollumson? He...likes to play with dead things, Thorin.” Dain’s eyes were hard on Thorin as if to convey a secret meaning. 

Belle did not understand what it was. She looked up to see a disgusted and startled look on the raven haired man’s face. If Thorin was truly disgusted and horrified by the man’s crimes then they would completely wreck Belle's mind. She grasped his hand with hers tightly. Thorin shot her a look of something that looked suspiciously like fear before squeezing her hand back.

* * *

 

Belle lay curled on her side staring at nothing as she attempted to covet every ounce of body heat under the blankets and furs. She thought of many things, mainly her deceased family, her grandfather, her God, the heathen Gods, but most of all she thought of Smeagol. 

“Go to sleep. I can hear you thinking.” Thorin grumbled from where he was laying on his back, both arms behind his head. 

“That is impossible.” Belle grumbled under her breath. 

“Is it?” Thorin asked. 

“Yes,” Belle argued back. 

Thorin turned onto his side so they were now facing each other. “You are thinking of Smeagol.” 

When he saw her eyes widen he smirked slightly. “That is what I thought. Stop thinking so loud.” 

The tawny haired English girl was quiet for a moment before she whispered into the darkness.  “What did King Dain mean when he said Smeagol liked to play with dead things?” She was afraid of the answer but she needed to know. She needed to know how close she came to being one of his _playthings_. 

Thorin took a deep breath. “He likes dead flesh.” 

“He ate it?” Belle asked in disgust. 

“No. well… maybe. He laid with the dead.” Thorin said with slight hesitation. 

Belle felt sick to her stomach. Bile rose within her throat as she tried to digest Thorin’s words. 

“Why?” She wondered why she had asked such a silly question. She was waiting for Thorin to say just that but he did not. 

“Dain believes he is...sick in his mind. He hears voices of people that are not present.” 

A creak of the floorboards had Belle nearly jumping out of her skin. She scooted closer to Thorin until she was touching him with her toes on his shins and her head nearly touching his chin. 

“Do you understand now why you mustn't speak with the exiled ones?” Thorin asked her as if he were speaking to a child. 

Belle could not summon the anger to swell within her, all she felt was fear and disgust. She nodded her head against him but did not stray from where she was, as improper as it was she felt safe with Thorin by her side. His life depended on her own. He would not let anything happen to her by her grandfather’s orders.

The warmth of Thorin’s body soon lulled her to sleep. When she opened her eyes she knew she was dreaming. 

_ Belle allowed the water to drip from her fingertips. The room was warm as she bathed. The bathhouses in the Iron Hills were much better than the ones at the Blue Mountains. There was privacy and the room retained its heat around the pool. Belle hummed happily as she continued to wash herself.  _

_ “Precious…” A voice whispered.  _

_ Belle felt fear drop heavily within her gut. Her blood felt as if it had turned to ice in her veins, despite the hot water around her.  _

_ “Precious….come and play” The voice singsonged. The sound of it reverberated around the room making her unsure of where it was coming from. Belle’s breath came in short pants as she looked wildly around the room for the owner of that voice.  _

_ “PRECIOUS!”  _

Belle jerked upright in bed with a loud scream. An arm was over her chest pushing her down and the sound of a sword leaving its sheath filled the air. Thorin had his sword at the ready, prepared for the invisible attacker. Belle threw herself at him as tears gathered in her eyes. She could feel his heart beating against her chest as she was sure he could feel hers. Once the large man had ascertained that there was no threat he dropped the sword and hugged Belle back. She would be proud of herself later that she did not sob in his arms. The tears stayed within her eyes never cascading down her cheeks. 

“He is going to come for me.” She said against her companion’s neck. 

“No, he will not.” Thorin said firmly. He had a large hand buried in her curls while she was seated in his lap. Belle would feel embarrassment for this later, but right now she could not feel anything but fear and exhaustion. When she finally did pull away Thorin seemed reluctant to let her go. Belle laid on her back, her eyes fixated on the high ceiling.

“I’m sorry I woke you” 

Thorin was quiet for many moments before speaking. “I am glad you did.” He whispered. 

“Bad dream?” Belle asked her hand reaching for his in the cover of darkness. 

“No. Only memories of my family long ago.” 

The tawny-haired girl could understand this. When she dreamt of her father or mother the memories were always tinged with sadness and regret. 

“Would you tell me about them?” When Thorin did not answer she spoke again. “To distract me from my fears...please” 

The raven haired man scrubbed his face with tattooed hands before speaking. “Frerin was lively, he could run as swiftly as the wind. He ran everywhere for no reason other than to run. There was no hurry for him to be in he just enjoyed the wind on his face. He was blonde headed as Fili, with the same blue eyes as me. But he acted as Kili did. Always smiling and laughing. He told the worst jokes and only he would laugh at them too.” Thorin let out a small chuckle causing Belle to smile softly beside him. “He cared not what others thought. And he was such a warrior. If he had lived he would have no doubt been far better than me.” 

The tawny-haired girl nearly teared up at the sweetness of her companion’s words. “Do you believe he is with your Gods?”

“Yes.” Thorin said without a doubt. 

“Perhaps he is in Valhalla laughing at his own jokes beside your God Odin.” Belle said with a small smile. 

She had not expected Thorin’s reaction, therefore it made her nearly jump out of her skins when he laughed loudly. His laugh was infectious, coaxing hers to join in. It was many minutes before either of them calmed. Belle could see Thorin’s smile in the darkness and returned it with one of her own. 

“I like your laugh.” Belle blurted her thoughts. 

Thorin snorted in response. “Go to sleep, my mouse.” 

“Not a mouse” Belle retorted around a large yawn. 

“No, not any mouse. My mouse.” She heard Thorin whisper before she drifted off into a restful sleep.

* * *

 

Belle followed Thorin for many more days as they spoke with men around the settlement and the surrounding villages. The little English girl did not know how many men they had recruited but what she did know was that they had a fighting chance, especially with her knowledge of Smaug’s lands. The tawny-haired girl followed behind Thorin during all of his duties. The only time she was allowed a reprieve was when she needed to make water but even then she was not alone. More times than not Gyda was with her or Tauriel. It was on the way back from one of these small trips that she stopped to stare at the men and women wielding practice weapons in the snow. 

“Would you like to join them, little Belle?” Gyda asked, one auburn brow raised. 

Belle wanted to say yes, truly she did. But she was not sure Thorin would approve. 

_ ‘Thorin would approve? Have you heard yourself girl? He is not your handler.’  _ The voice inside her screamed. 

“Yes.” The English girl said aloud.

Gyda smiled wickedly and stomped over to where the practice weapons were. The auburn haired woman looked over the swords before selecting one for herself and one for Belle. She handed the sword to Belle and she weighed in her hands. The blade was small. More than likely a child’s blade, but it fit her well so she did not complain. 

Belle felt her mother’s lessons washing over her as she got into the appropriate stance. She blocked and countered Gyda’s dramatically slow attacks. Slowly the woman picked up pace until Belle was getting tangled in her own skirts and was getting smacked with Gyda’s dull practice blade. Belle had shed her cloak long ago, not feeling the cold around her due to the blood pumping rapidly through her veins. 

Gyda waved her forward waiting for Belle’s attack with a devious smirk on her face. The smaller woman charged and began her attack. She was vaguely aware of the audience they had gained. She could tell Gyda was taking it easy on her and she was grateful. Belle had seen the woman in action and she was truly a frightening sight to behold when she was putting forth a full effort. Belle blocked an attack from the woman but was not expecting her to end up behind her. Gyda had her blade against Belle bare throat in one quick movement. Belle dropped her sword in defeat and yielded. Gyda released her but not before swinging her sword and tapping the english girls behind with the flat of her blade. Belle yelped loudly and turned to glare at a laughing Gyda menacingly. 

Belle marched over towards where her cloak was waiting on a bench and saw a familiar figure, standing with his arms crossed and his raven hair tied back. 

“I worried over you.” Thorin growled. 

“I was with Gyda. You knew that.” Belle retorted sharply. 

“This is true…” Thorin mused. “I see you can handle yourself better than I thought.” 

Belle felt warmth floor through her chest at the small compliment. 

“If you wish to spend the remainder of your time with Tauriel and Kili until we leave on the morrow, you may.” Thorin offered. 

Belle looked at the raven haired man closely, stunned at his words. He was wearing a black tunic with golden embroidery at the hems showing his wealth and status. He had a black cloak with heavy furs resting on his shoulders and leather trousers with nice heavy boots on his legs and feet. His ice blue eyes bore into her own demanding her to answer. 

“Could I stay with you?” Belle asked.

Her question surprised him she could tell, and in truth, it surprised her as well. She did not understand why but him giving her the choice to leave his side made her want to stick with him. 

His raven brows lifted in surprise. “Are you sure? I am going to be meeting with Dain, it could be dull” 

“Dull is better than watching them make hungry eyes at one another.” Belle said with a small smile as she tilted her head towards Kili and Tauriel.

Thorin let out a chuckle before holding out his arm for her. It was the first time he had done such a thing and it seemed so...domesticated. Belle could tell he was not used to such an action but he was trying...trying for her. She absently wondered why but never got around to answering herself because as soon as her arm looped with his she felt his intense body heat. Her body made it known that she was cold, near freezing. The small bit of sweat that had thinly layered her body was now turning to ice on her skin. She shivered and pulled herself closer into Thorin’s side.  

“When we get home, you will learn to fight with a shield.” Thorin told her before they entered the King’s meeting hall.

_ “When we get home…” _ It sounded so nice, so inviting, she wished they were there at this very moment.

* * *

 

Belle allowed the water to drip from her fingertips. The room was warm as she bathed. The bathhouses in the Iron Hills were much better than the ones the Blue Mountains. There was privacy and the room retained its heat around the small pool. Belle hummed happily as she continued to wash herself. She thought of Dain’s words at their dinner that night. 

‘ _ If you are ever in need of a home, mine is always welcome to you. We could use a Gyðja (priestess/female seer) in Agdar.’  _

Belle had politely thanked him for his offer and promised that if she ever found herself in need of a home she would visit him. It was a lie of course. The Iron Hills scared her, the people especially. She would never voluntarily choose to live among these people but she had thanked him nonetheless. 

Belle had decided on a good wash before they boarded the boats at dawn to sail back towards the Blue Mountains. She was both relieved they were leaving and relieved to be able to wash the city's grime from her skin, plus the water swirling around her was simply heavenly. 

Thorin had offered to guard her personally while she bathed but she declined his offer instead allowing Ori to guard her. He was not much a fighter but she was only going to the baths and no one seemed to object to the idea. Plus she knew that he wished to have a few minutes alone to be within his own mind. He was constantly with his brother or Ballin, learning the ways of counseling. Belle supposed she could have asked her redheaded friend but she did not wish to interrupt. Tauriel was with Kili doing one thing or another, but the woman always made sure to check on Belle every few hours. It made her feel like an unruly child but she knew her friend only did it because she cared. Though at times that was hard to remember when Tauriel was checking her over for wounds or fixing her wild curls that had fallen out of its braid. 

“Precious…” A voice whispered. 

Belle felt fear drop heavily within her gut. Her blood turned to ice in her veins, despite the hot water around her. Her dream from many nights previous came to the forefront of her mind. She had dreamt of this and though she had not dreamt until the end she knew this was not going to end well. 

“Precious….come and play” The voice singsonged. The sound of it reverberated around the room making her unsure of where it was coming from. Belle’s breath came in short pants as she looked wildly around the room for the owner of that voice. 

“Smeagol” Belle said quietly. There were shadows cast on the walls giving him the darkness he preferred and she absolutely abhorred. Belle wrapped an arm around her chest in an attempt to retain some modesty. 

“Hello, my precious.” Smeagol hissed as he stepped out of the shadows in the far corner of the bathhouse. He had a large rock in his hand that was dripping with blood. Her stomach churned at the sight and she thought of Ori. She prayed that it was not his blood but a part of her knew it was. 

Her mind ran quickly over what to do. She did not want to be this crazed man's next _plaything_. 

“What are you doing here?” She demanded in a much stronger voice than she thought she could muster. 

Smeagol drifted back into the shadows while Belle moved farther away from him in the water. She wished to leave the water but to do that she would need to bare herself to him and that was the last thing she wanted to do. 

“I came to play.” Smeagol said from the shadows. His voice sending shivers of fear throughout her small frame. 

It was then that Belle had an idea. 

“You want to play? Smeagol, do you like games?” Belle asked her heart quickening within her. 

Smeagol popped out of the shadows much closer than he had been when he disappeared into them. He had moved so silently she had not heard him. He had a large goofy smile on his face and he was nodding his head enthusiastically. 

“We likes games!” He said while clapping his hands as a child does. 

“Okay, we will play a game of riddles. Do you know what those are?” Belle asked him, trying to keep the shaking out of her voice. 

“We knows riddles” Smeagol said with a glare as he took insult to her question.

“Good, good!” Belle said with false enthusiasm. “Shall we have a wager on these riddles then?” 

When the sickly man nodded his head she continued. “If I win, you let me go and do not harm me.” 

“And if we wins...You come with me to the forest. You will be my new guest.” Smeagol said in a menacing voice. 

Belle couldn’t help the vomit that sped up her throat. She swallowed it back down quickly but not before she could taste it on her tongue. 

“Me first.” Smeagol said as he began to circle the pool of water she was in. “What has roots as nobody sees, Is taller than trees, Up, up it goes, And yet never grows?” 

Belle racked her brain for the answer. She had been quite the riddle champion in her younger days. It was something her and her mother had done together. 

“A mountain!” She said triumphantly much to Smeagols displeasure. 

“Thirty white horses on a red hill, First they champ, Then they stamp, Then they stand still.” Belle waited anxiously for his answer, praying he would not be able to figure it out. She was about to count down time when he smiled widely and opened his mouth showing off his very few teeth. 

“Teeth!” He nearly screamed. “I have seven,” He said showing off a dismally low number of yellow teeth. 

Belle winced heavily at the sight and moved farther to the opposite edge of the pool. Her eyes darted to where her clothes were. If she could get to her clothing she could run out that door. There were others around at this time of night, but the question was, would they hear her screams? The wind was howling loudly outside, surely it would drown out any sound she could make. The only hope she had was to outrun Smeagol or for Ori to awake and save her. Her eyes darted to the bloody rock still in Smeagols hand and reevaluated her hopes. 

‘ _ I’m going to have to outrun him’  _ She thought. 

“This thing all things devours: Birds, beasts, trees, flowers; Gnaws iron, bites steel; Grinds hard stones to meal; Slays king, ruins town, And beats high mountain down” Smeagol hissed from the shadows once more. 

Belle tried to think. Her mind was being pulled in multiple directions. When she had not answered in many seconds Smeagol began to pressure her for an answer.

“Precious must give us an answer…” 

“Give me time to think! I gave you a good long while.” Belle said angrily. It was then that it came to her. “Time! The answer is time!” She cried out triumphantly. 

Smeagol growled lowly in annoyance as he walked out from the shadows his rock held high as if he wished to throw it at her. 

“Now, now! You mustn't cheat, Smeagol. I do not play games with cheaters.” Belle chastised him shakily. He seemed to think about her words then lowered his rock. 

“Give us a question. Ask us!” Smeagol demanded. 

Thinking quick on her feet Belle asked him a question. “What is in the pocket of my dress?” 

Smeagol sputtered angrily. “That is not a question! That is...that is...cheating!” 

Belle prepared herself to jump out of the water and run for her clothing, she even thought of leaving the clothing behind and running nude towards help. Better for her to be found naked by an Iron Hills warrior than to be dragged to the forest naked with Smeagol. At least she had a chance at survival with the Iron Hills warrior, with Smeagol she knew she would be dead before the sun rose. 

“It is not cheating! You said to ask a question. I asked you a question. What is in the pocket of my dress?” Belle stated as she backed onto the naturally made stairs of the hot spring slowly.

Smeagol screamed angrily and stomped his feet, his back turned to her. She knew this was her chance. Belle darted out of the tub and ran for her clothes. She had just grabbed her shift and was running out the doors when her entire body was forcibly yanked back by her long hair. Belle was so close to escaping, she could taste freedom on her tongue when she was yanked back into the dark bathhouse. 

“You cheated, Precious!” the sickly man screamed as he dragged her backward. 

Belle screamed and howled hoping someone would hear her. Smeagol threw her to the ground, still naked and gazed upon her body. Tears of fear and shame welled in her eyes. She tried to kick him and run again but it only prompted him to hold her down, using his body atop hers. She felt panic rise within her as he pushed her knees apart and knelt between them. She scratched and fought with the ferocity of a wild cat. She scratched and kicked at anything she could get her hands on. 

“Your skin is too warm. We aren't used to warm,” Smeagol grunted as his hands rubbed down her bare breasts and stomach. She screamed loudly and attempted to push his hands off of her to no avail. For a sickly man, he was quite strong and much bigger than her. His hands traveled back up her body and wrapped around her throat. 

Belle clawed at his hands and face, breaking more than one nail in the process. Black spots began to flood her vision as Smeagol pressed harder on her windpipe, oblivious to the pain she was causing him.

Distantly she thought she heard her name being called. The tawny haired girl’s head lolled to the side as she fought for air and looked for the being calling her name. Through the black spots, she saw the color red. Her muddled brain recognized the bloody rock that Smeagol had used as a weapon earlier. She reached for the weapon as she fought unconsciousness. When her hand finally wrapped around the blood-soaked rock she swung it into Smeagol’s head. It connected with a loud and satisfying crack. Belle brought as much air into her lungs as possible. She coughed and heaved as she attempted to clear the black spots in her vision. Realizing she did not have the time to fully recover she stumbled to her feet, slipping on the wet floor. Her eyes locked on Smeagol’s crumbled form. He was in the fetal position holding onto his head weeping. Belle lifted the rock to hit him again when he whimpered like a child. She stopped for a moment seeing the scared, sick human, turned pathetically feeble with defeat.

‘ _ He tried to kill you! Hit him’  _ A voice within her screamed. Belle had just raised the rock again to hit him when she heard the sound of boots approaching her cautiously from behind. 


	24. Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER  
> -vivid torture scenes  
> -talk of attempted rape

Thorin sat in the Great Hall drinking alongside Dain. Able-bodied men from all surrounding lands were drinking their fill and pledging to fight beside him against Smaug. Many had lost family members or friends due to the Bastard Dragon King. Others pledged to him so they could make money and secure their positions as seasoned warriors and raiders. His people were measured by their ability to fight and survive. Thorin thought how different his people were compared to the men they would be fighting before winter thawed. Belle had told him about Smaug’s men. The Dragons army was mostly comprised of farmers or peasants that were forced to serve their King. Belle had said most of the men had never wielded a sword before one was thrust into their hands and they were pushed out onto the battlefield to fight for their lives. Thorin’s people were much different. From the time they could walk a weapon of some sort, normally a sword, was in their hands. The sword started out wooden, once they were comfortable with that they would move to a dull blade and slowly the swords would get sharper and heavier. The children’s games they would play all prepared them for the day they would have to fight to survive. Foot races and swimming races were the most common to start with, those then turned into games of who could swim better with a sword in their hands, then ax throwing or archery on skis. Thorin had done it all and more when he was a child as his sons and daughters would do the same. 

Thorin’s mind flashed to his dream months ago. The one where Belle was round with his child, his son. Thorin thought of what their sons would look like. No doubt they would be tall and strong like him but perhaps one would get the gift of foresight. Thorin shook off the thoughts, he was dreaming as a girl does after some warrior. It was silly and not something a man of his station should be doing. 

“How long does Belle need to bathe?” Nori asked the raven haired Jarl with sarcasm. 

Thorin wondered the same. Belle and Ori had been gone a good long while, too long. 

“I will go fetch them.” The Jarl offered. It was below him to act as a messenger but he had an invested interest in Belle’s well being. Gothi Grey had made his intentions clear if Thorin dared to let any harm befall the little woman.

* * *

 

_ Thorin was seated in his throne listening to council from Balin when the doors opened with force. In walked Gothi Grey in all of his decrepit glory.  _

_ “Gothi” Thorin said in a somewhat bored but respectful tone. _

_ The blind man snorted in return and continued his trek up to the throne. In the time it took for him to hobble to the throne Thorin had all those in attendance apart from Balin leave the room. When the old seer finally made it to the throne he unceremoniously took a seat in Dis throne beside Thorin’s with a loud huff.  _

_ “Please make yourself comfortable” Thorin grumbled.  _

_ “Shut it, boy” Gothi growled.  _

_ It reminded Thorin of when he was a young man and Gothi had taken over guardianship of he and Dis. Gothi was a good man, a good father figure. He always made sure Dis wanted for nothing and that Thorin understood how to survive and how to be a man, how to be a good leader. Once Dis had given birth to Fili and Kili, Thorin understood a small measure of the pressure that had been on the man’s shoulders. The sleepless nights, the worrying, the pressure to find food for hungry bellies and most of all the fear of what type of men they would be. Gothi, or at the time Gandalf, had been there for the nightmares. He had held Dis as she wept through the nights crying out for their mama or for her twin Frerin. Gothi had been the doting father figure to Dis, but to Thorin he was much harsher. When the raven haired ruler was younger he was angry and even at times jealous of the difference in their treatments. To Thorin, Gandalf was harsh and demanding. He constantly pushed him to be better. If Thorin had not done something correctly Gandalf would make him do it ten times more the correct way. He forced him to be in superb physical shape, running the once gangly boy ragged. When Thorin would ask why he had to do all of this Gothi would slap the back of Thorin’s thighs with his staff or with the flat of his sword, effectively bringing the raven haired boy to his knees before forcing him up and to continue once again. At the time Thorin hated it, had resented the giant blonde man, but as he grew older Thorin began to understand and even appreciate the man’s harsh ways. Thorin was snapped out of his thoughts by Gothi tapping his staff on the wooden floor.  _

_ “You intend to take my granddaughter to the Iron Hills.” The old man stated.  _

_ “Yes, she is not safe away from my side.” Thorin growled. _

_ Gothi looked at Thorin in that way that had the raven haired man not truly believing Gothi was blind. “Perhaps she is not safe at your side.”  _

_ The raven haired man felt rage rise within him but he tried to trample it down out of respect for the man that helped raise him. “What are you trying to say, old man?” _

_ “I am saying, Thorin Thrainson, that you at one point in time wished to rape and maim my granddaughter.”  _

_ Thorin was about to roar back with a retort about not knowing who her blood belonged to at that time when Gothi continued speaking. “You have had a change of heart and now wish to obtain her as a wife or perhaps you only wish for her to be a warm hole to stick your cock into. I do not claim to know exactly your intentions because you have never told me so. But as her flesh and blood I will protect her where I see necessary and right now that is from you, Thorin.”  _

_ The raven haired Jarl clenched and unclenched his fists as he fought the urge to strangle the old man. “Speak plainly, Gandalf.”  _

_ Gothi Grey smirked at having ruffled his former charge into forgetting about titles. “What are your intentions towards my granddaughter?”  _

_ Thorin looked towards where Balin was stoically standing and appearing to be ignoring whatever conversation was happening between Thorin and Gothi, but Thorin knew better. Balin heard every word and had an opinion of his own no doubt.  _

_ “I would have her for a wife if she were amenable.” Thorin felt as if he had swallowed vinegar. He had not been ready to speak his wishes so plainly especially when he had not decided a course of action to win her hand.  _

_ “What kind of a husband would you be?” Gothi asked.  _

_ Thorin looked at the man with fire in his eyes at the suspected insult.  _

_ “That was not an insult, calm yourself.” Gothi said after reading Thorin’s rage. “I ask what kind of a husband you would be, quite literally. Would you wish to break her spirit as the Dragon tried? Do you only want to obtain her because others wish for her hand? Or do you love her? Do you care for her at all?”  _

_ The raven haired Jarl growled lowly and stood from his throne in anger, no longer able to sit still. “Yes! Yes I care for her! I do not know if I love her, yet. I enjoy her mind and her spirit. I wish to own her as I wish for her to own me. I do not want her only because others do. I have honor!” Thorin said as he hit his leather clad chest with a hard fist as if to emphasize his noble heart. “I will honor her as a good husband does. I would put her above all else!”  _

_ Gothi had been sitting in the spare throne watching Thorin walk about angrily, his milky eye following the man. “Would you? The Gods are not so sure it is true.”  _

_ Thorin took a deep breath before he hit the old seer. “I would put her above all else.”  _

_ “Above revenge on Smaug?” Gothi asked with his one brow raised.  _

_ Thorin paused in his pacing. “...No. I must avenge my people. It is my duty as their leader to kill Smaug.” He said, sagging slightly.  _

_ The room was quiet for a moment before Gothi turned to Balin. “Leave us.”  _

_ The white-blonde haired man looked over to Thorin for approval.  _

_ “The Gods have something they wish to say, but do not want all to hear. Leave us.” Gothi said in a firmer tone prompting Thorin to excuse Balin. Once he was gone Gothi stood and walked til he was in front of Thorin.  _

_ “My granddaughter is precious to me and the Gods I speak for. You can not understand her importance as of yet. But know she is dear to me and to them.” Gothi placed a hand on Thorin’s shoulder and began to squeeze harshly.  _

_ Thorin watched as the man before him stood up straighter than he had in many years, his bones creaking loudly with the effort, but he did not wince as his bones protested. With his full height showing Gothi was taller than even Thorin by a few inches. Thorin wondered briefly if he was witnessing the Gods’ strength flowing through the old seer for the grip Gothi had on his shoulder was beginning to cause him pain.  _

_ “Belle will go with you to the Iron Hills because the Gods wish it. But if her spirit is sent to the next world before her time, as will yours. Do you understand me, Thorin?” _

_ The raven haired Jarl looked up at Gothi in shock and no small amount of anger. “You would kill me? My people would never allow it. You too would die for their vengeance.”  _

_ Gothi managed to squeeze Thorin’s shoulder ever harder bringing him to his knees with the pain of it. “I am old. I am weary. And my only wish is to see my Adamanta once more. Death does not scare me. I would welcome it with open arms after I killed those who were meant to protect the last of my blood. Do not doubt me, boy.” the old seer released Thorin’s shoulder allowing the large leader to stand with a scowl on his face to mask his fear.  _

_ “Do I have your word you will guard my granddaughter with your life?” Gothi asked as he cut into his hand with a small dagger. He held the bloody hand out to Thorin ready to seal their promise with blood. _

_ Thorin hesitated for only a moment before doing the same. As a Jarl, as a leader and as the stubborn fool he was he would not back down from his pursuit of Belle due to her Grandfather's threats. Their blood mingled and fell in fat droplets on the floor as their hands clasped together. _

_ Gothi brought his free hand behind Thorin’s head and brought their foreheads together before pulling back and planting a fatherly kiss to the top of Thorin’s head. “You have turned into a good man, Thorin. I am proud of you.” Gothi said gently and stepped away from him, slowly making his way from the hall. All evidence of his earlier strength and height long gone. Back was the shriveling old seer who had once been a mighty warrior. _

* * *

 

Thorin looked down at the cut on his hand. It had healed until it left only a pink line on his palm. In another week or so any evidence of it would be long gone. But the promise was fresh in his mind as he walked through the snow with Dwalin and Fili at his sides on their way to the bath houses. Fili was unhappy to leave the feast and his brothers side but he was loyal to his uncle. Dwalin just wanted to get the little woman and go back to burying his head between his wife’s tits. The wind howled around them making Thorin sure that Ori had entered the bathhouse with Belle to avoid the frigid cold. The thought of Ori seeing her in the bath, naked, made anger flood his system. 

“Ori!” Thorin shouted as they came into view of the wooden bathhouse. “Ori Borison! Show yourself.” 

Dwalin and Fili both stiffened behind him at hearing his angry shout. When no one came from the bathhouse Thorin figured they could not hear his voice over the harsh wind. He picked up his pace until he was only a few feet away from the bath house entrance.  

“Belle!? Ori!?” He barked loudly. 

“Uncle…” Fili said firmly. Thorin turned around to see Fili had taken out his twin swords and was pointing to something at the side of the bathhouse. Thorin pulled his sword and crept towards the lump on the ground. As he got closer he saw blood staining snow and hurried to turn the being over. What he found was a nearly frozen Ori, unconscious with a large head wound. 

“Fuck” Thorin growled as he sprang up and went running to the door of the bathhouse. When he reached the door he heard scuffling within. He slowly creaked the door open to see Belle’s naked body flushed and standing over a sickly looking man who was weeping upon the ground. She was holding a bloody rock in her hand as if she was going to hit the man. Thorin would later think upon this moment with pride at Belle’s strength but currently all he could feel was anger at the sickly man and fear for Belle’s life. He crept forward cautiously afraid to set the woman off. Belle turned sharply towards him ready to throw the rock at him. When her eyes locked on him she immediately dropped the rock in her hand and stumbled towards him on unsteady feet. He caught her naked body in his arms while Fili picked up the sickly man from the floor by the scruff. 

Dwalin had walked into the bathhouse with an unconscious Ori over his shoulder. His blue eyes were wide as he stared at Belle’s naked form clinging to Thorin. Thorin growled at Dwalin and Fili both, their eyes spending far too much time on Belle’s nude backside as she clung to him. He snarled at them both making them turn their backs to her. Thorin peeled off his cloak and wrapped it around her nude body. 

When Thorin pulled back to wrap the cloak more securely around her body he saw the markings on her neck as well as the bruises blooming on her arms and legs, defensive wounds he would guess. What made him feel unparalleled rage was the fingerprints on her breasts.  

“He raped you?” Thorin growled lowly. 

Belle shook her weeping face back and forth. “Nay. He only..touched.” She shivered as she said the words. He had studied her enough to know that she was fighting the vomit rising in her throat. 

Belle pulled the cloak tighter around her body showing her hands. Thorin reached out and grabbed one of them. Her fingertips were covered in blood. In some places her nails had been broken in near half but he was sure not all of the blood was her own and he felt immense pride in that fact. She had done her own damage, that much was evident. 

“What else did he do?” Thorin asked lowly. 

“He tried to kill me.” Belle whispered shakily, turning her red rimmed eyes up to him. He was not sure how it was possible but with the tears glistening in her green eyes it made the color pop more. He was not sure he had ever seen a color so vibrantly. 

“She lies! Precious, lies!” The sickly man cried out while he thrashed against Fili’s hold. 

Belle cringed deeply into Thorin’s side as if she wished to be absorbed into him. Rage swelled within him at her fear. 

“Fili.” the Jarl ordered. 

In a flash his golden haired nephew had his arms around Smeagol’s thin neck and was cutting off his air supply. The man scratched against Fili’s wool clad arms but it did no good. Within a few moments Smeagol’s eyes closed and his head hung. 

“Is he dead?” Belle asked quietly into his chest. 

“No. His mind is asleep. He will wake in a few moments.” Thorin spoke, his voice making her body vibrate. “Fili. Take him to the Hall. He will face judgement tonight. Dwalin, get Ori to a healer.” 

Fili and Dwalin both nodded and took their leave of the bathhouse. As soon as they had left Thorin heard a small sniffle against his broad chest. He looked down and saw tears flowing freely from the little woman’s eyes. Never one comfortable with tears Thorin seized up slightly. He held her as tightly as she held him. When her tears did not slow he began to pet her head gently. He marveled at the softness of her wet wayward curls.

“It will be alright, Belle,” He said softly. “I am here.” 

At his words she sobbed even harder. He did not understand how his words upset her so he asked. 

“No. You have not upset me.” She said with a sobbing stutter. 

Thorin did not understand women and he never pretended to. But understanding a traumatized and weeping woman was so far out of his realm of comfort that he began to wish he had paid more attention to Dis when she was growing just so he could know what to do at this moment. 

“You must dress.” Thorin said after he caught sight of her clothes on the lone bench in the bath house. He led her towards the bench and stepped towards the door to give her privacy, something he knew she would appreciate under most circumstances.

“Thorin.” Belle whispered quietly. 

He turned back to see her still clutching his cloak around her tiny shoulders, her emerald eyes wide and fearful. “Please don’t leave me.” Her voice was so small he almost didn’t hear her. 

He gave her curt nod but turned his back to her giving her a small semblance of privacy. Most women he knew would not mind shedding their clothing in front of him but his little mouse was shy and had been raised that her naked body was sinful. Something he did not understand and most likely never would. He heard the rustle of fabric and soon Belle was tapping him on his shoulder. Wordlessly she handed him her cloak but he refused it, instead putting it over her shoulders for added warmth. He noticed her own cloak, the one her grandfather had made for her, was clutched in her hands, soaking wet. He was used to the cold, she was not. He could walk into the snowy night without fear of catching the chill but he was not so certain of her. The bruises on her neck were beginning to darken, he could see the handprints of Smeagol tarnishing her creamy skin. 

The two walked back to the Great Hall where Thorin was going to dole out his punishments on the man for hurting his mouse. Belle clung to Thorin’s side tripping in the snow. The raven haired man draped his arm over her shaking shoulders as they braved the wind. He could feel her entire body trembling and made a promise to himself that he would make Smeagol suffer. ‘ _ Oh how he will suffer’  _ Thorin thought to himself darkly.

When the Great Hall was visible Thorin saw a redheaded figure sprinting from the building towards them. He pulled out his sword prepared for any sort of attack until he saw the dark haired figure lumbering after the redhead. He knew that frame, had watched it grow from a babe to a grown man. ‘ _ Kili’  _ Thorin whispered within.  

“Belle!?” Tauriel screamed and gathered her little friend in a fierce hug. 

Thorin tried to extract his arm from Belle but as soon as his arm was at his side he had a small hand clutching his with surprising strength. Her emerald eyes were pleading with him not to let go. He did not but he was eager to get within and begin to deal with the rage burning within. 

“Inside, Wild One. Belle is cold.” He growled to Kili’s woman. 

Tauriel narrowed her eyes at the raven haired leader for the nickname but kept her mouth shut. Kili tugged his woman from her other side away from Belle so that Thorin could lead her within the home. The sight that greeted him was Dain sitting on his throne rubbing at his forehead harshly, the entire hall packed to the walls leaving Smeagol in the empty center of the room with Fili and Dwalin standing guard over him as he wept on his knees. 

When Thorin entered the Hall a hush flooded through it. He was still holding Belle’s hand but quickly released it. He found it was a much harder action than he thought possible as the girl gripped at his hand like it was her only lifeline. He tilted his head to Tauriel who took his place as the little woman’s comfort. 

“I understand you wish for an immediate trial.” Dain said when Thorin stepped in front of Dain. 

“Yes, my king.” Thorin answered stiffly. 

Dain huffed loudly, not liking that his feast was interrupted for this. “What are his crimes?” 

“He tried to kill Belle Gothidótturdóttir.” Thorin spoke loudly and clearly for all to hear. At Belle’s name Dain sat up straighter, his brows rising high. He had not known that the woman attacked was Gothi Grey’s granddaughter. “Smeagol Gollumson spied on her while bathing, touched her naked body and had plans to do much more. He also attacked her guard, Ori Borison.” 

The sickly man in question began to cough loudly, spraying spit upon the floor. “No! No! He lies! Lies!” 

“QUIET!” Dain roared loudly, the sound echoing. “Bring her forward.” The redheaded King ordered. 

Thorin turned around to see Kili bring Belle forward with Tauriel on her opposite side. The taller woman’s arms around her.

“Do you have proof of this claim?” The King asked rather gently for a man his size. 

“Look at her neck.” Tauriel snarled and pulled off the cloak on Belle’s shoulders to showcase the handprint bruises around her slender neck. 

“Show him your arms and legs,” Thorin told her. 

Belle looked up at him as if he had lost his mind. “My legs? I am no whore and I refuse to be treated as such!” she whispered harshly.

Knowing her defiance would just get worse due to her Christian ideals of showing no skin Thorin dragged her closer to the King, deciding to skip the argument and force her to show Dain.

Tauriel was speaking rapidly to Belle in the language of the islands. She sounded to be trying to calm the woman and it worked for only a moment until Thorin set Belle down a few feet from Dain and pulled the hem of her dress up to her knees. Dain and Queen Solveig both raised their eyebrows at Belle’s odd behavior over her modesty. Thorin guessed that they did not keep very many Christian friends or talked to their Christian slaves. The only reason Thorin knew so much was from watching Belle and occasionally listening to lessons from Gothi Grey. The lessons the old man had learned on Christianity were from Belle’s own grandmother Adamanta. 

Thorin dropped her dress back to the floor and then grabbed her hands forcing them in front of the King and Queen’s faces, showing the broken nails and bloody hands.

“Are you going to strip me and show them my breasts too?” Belle snarled at him quietly. 

Thorin rolled his eyes at her then turned back to Dain. “She has more bruises on her chest and stomach.” 

He could see Belle seize up out of the corner of his eye at mention of her breasts in such a brash way. 

“And what of her guard?” Dain asked. 

“Ori is being seen by a healer.” 

Queen Solveig looked towards Belle with a small bit of softness. Normally the woman was frigid at the best of times, so her small bit of softness surprised Thorin. “Please tell us, Belle Gothidótturdóttir, what happened.” 

Belle spoke clearly and without any tears or shaking of her voice. She told them of Smeagol knocking Ori unconscious with a large rock and then lurking in the shadows of the bathhouse watching her bathe. She told of how he spoke of taking her into the words with him and that she bought herself time with playing a game of riddles with the demented man. 

Smeagol howled and snarled at her as she spoke making Fili put a gag of fabric in the man’s mouth to keep him quiet so Belle could finish. Every time the sickly man roared Belle would wince and twitch. Thorin wished to hold her which was an odd sensation for him. He had held few women, most of them after they had pleasured one another but it was never to comfort a woman.

By the time Belle finished her tale everyone within the room was calling out for his head. Dain stood from his throne making everyone quiet immediately. The stout King walked down from his throne to stand in front of Smeagol.

“I did not kill you for your former crimes many years ago out of respect for your sister, who I loved dearly.” As Dain spoke Thorin watched the Queen. At the mention of Smeagol’s sister Solveig’s face twisted into an angry grimace. It was no secret that Dain’s first and truest love had perished in a plague that swept through the Iron Hills many years ago. He spoke of his Yngvild Gollumdottur often, especially when he was drunk and Solveig hated it. 

“I took pity on you because you are sick in the mind and you swore you would never step into my settlement again and yet here you are. You attack my guest, you attacked a member of her guard and you broke your oath to me. Your life is forfeit Smeagol Gollumson.”

Smeagol screeched and screamed under the gag in his mouth. Thorin’s eyes watched Belle as she flinched away from the mad man. 

“Belle Gothidótturdóttir you may do whatever you wish to him or you may appoint someone to do it for you.” The Norse king said with a flippant wave of his hand. 

Belle froze, her eyes wide. The little tawny haired woman looked towards Thorin for assistance. 

“I will do this for you Belle Gothidótturdóttir.” Thorin said in a strong voice so all could hear. He stood straight, his head held high and his jaw clenched. 

“Okay. But...don’t make him suffer.” his mouse said slowly then turned her eyes back to her feet.

* * *

 

Thorin led the march out to the stock yard where Smeagol was dragged. As they left the Great Hall he briefly heard Kili telling Belle she did not need to watch, that Smeagol did not deserve that honor if she did not wish to see it. When they were in the open air Thorin turned to see that Belle had indeed taken Kili’s advice and had stayed indoors. Thorin was grateful for that, now he did not have to worry over her reaction when he did not follow her request of a death lacking suffering.

“Tie him to the post.” Thorin ordered as the crowd around them spoke quietly to one another. 

Smeagol screamed and fought against Fili and Dwalin. The sickly man’s hands were tied with a rope above his head to the top of the post while his feet were tied at the bottom, leaving him in a standing position but unable to move or get away. 

Thorin shed his cloak and clothing on his upper half. It was cold outside but not unbearable. The raven haired Jarl heard the tittering of some of the women watching and snorted with a small amount of annoyance. He knew he had a good body. Many women had found pleasure in it and his body had served him well. He was strong with good muscle structure and tattoos covering his back and most of his chest as well as his arms. Thorin briefly wished Belle could have seen him shirtless. He had been shirtless in front of her before but it had either been dark or she was unconscious. But now was not the time to think of bodies or pleasure. It was time to punish Smeagol for his crimes against Belle and Ori. 

Thorin pulled one of his daggers from his hip and stepped in front of Smeagol. The mans gag had slipped down his face and was now resting against his neck while Smeagol thrashed against his ties. 

“She is my precious! She belongs to me! She is mine!” Smeagol roared. 

Thorin grabbed Smeagol by his thin hair forcing his eyes to meet Thorins. “Her name is Belle and she is mine. You will be punished for trying to take what is mine.” 

Smeagol was crazed at Thorin’s word. He fought harshly against his binds to the point that Thorin wondered if they should have used the iron shackles.

“Hold his head Fili.” Thorin ordered his blonde nephew. Fili braced Smeagol’s head while Thorin took a dagger to both of Smeagol’s large eyes. The man screamed and shrieked as his eyes were cut from their sockets. Thorin tossed his eyes to the ground and leaned in close to the man's bloody face. 

“I took your eyes for looking upon what is mine.” His voice was eerily calm as he spoke. “Next I will take your hands for daring to touch what is mine.” Thorin grabbed an axe from one of the Iron Hills warriors and with one swing detached Smeagol’s hands from his arms. The screams coming from the man were that of an animal. Thorin was not sure he had ever heard a human being make a noise such as that before.  

“Now I will take your life for attempting to take her from me.” The raven haired Jarl growled.

“My Precio…” Smeagol’s words drifted off into a gurgle as Thorin’s blade slit open his throat. 

Thorin stared into the man’s face as all the color drained from his face and out of his neck.

* * *

 

The rest of the night was occupied by disposing of Smeagol’s remains (Dain insisted they be burned so his Yngvild did not skin him in the next life), preparing his men for the next leg of their journey and then bathing left Thorin with little to no time to rest. When he finally did stumble to his quarters he found two women in his bed. One smaller than the other but both had curly hair. One auburn and one tawny. Thorin shook Gyda awake careful not to be close enough for her to stab him when she awoke with a start. She quietly slid from the bed and stumbled her way towards her own bed. Thorin slid between the furs careful not to jostle the woman he hoped to someday make his wife. 

As he laid on his back he thought of how horrible the situation could have been had he not gone to check on Belle when he did. Yes, she had gotten the upper hand in the end but could she have killed Smeagol? What if he had gathered his strength and taken the rock from her hands. What if he had beat her head in? These thoughts swirled within his mind, causing fear and fury to rise within him again. He doubted he would be sleeping this night. It was then that Belle began to whimper in her sleep. Without thought Thorin gently pulled her into his arms. With a loud sigh his tawny haired mouse calmed and let out a relaxed breath. She nuzzled her face into his bare chest and threw a leg over one of his own, locking herself onto his much larger body. Thorin pressed a kiss to the top of her head and within minutes her steady breath had lulled him into a deep slumber.

* * *

The feeling of someone jerking upright beside him had Thorin grabbing his hidden dagger. When his eyes focused he looked over to see Belle breathing heavily beside him. 

“I’m sorry I woke you” She whispered breathlessly. “Nightmares...” 

Thorin did not say anything just pulled her back down beside him and wrapped his arms around her. She breathed him in heavily, clutching onto him with surprisingly strength. Thorin stared up at the ceiling beams while he waited for her to calm. He was not sure how much sleep he had received but he did know that he would not be going back to sleep any time soon. This time he was sure of it.

“Thorin…” Belle whispered into the dark. 

He turned his head to find her face so close to his that their noses were almost touching. He was not sure he had ever been this close to her before. His eyes darted down to her plump lips. How badly he wished to press his lips against hers. He was just leaning in to do that when she spoke again. 

“Did you kill him quickly?” 

Thorin let out a frustrated breath and turned his eyes back up to the ceiling. “Quicker than he deserved.” 

Belle turned so that she was on her back using his arm as a pillow. “So not that quick then?” 

The dark haired man cursed himself. Belle was becoming far too observant of him and his habits for his liking. Frustratingly enough she was beginning to be able to read him. 

“I could have taken his eyes and tongue then tied him out in the forest for the wolves to find. Or given him a thousand cuts before anchoring him in the fjord at low tide and allow the tide to swallow his soul. Taking his eyes, hands and then slitting his throat was as quick a death as he deserved.” 

Belle did not say another word, she just continued to stare at the ceiling.  Thorin found that he wished to hear her speak her thoughts. It was an odd sensation for him but it seemed all sensations were odd to him when he was around Belle. 

“Does that anger you?” he asked no longer being able to stay quiet.

Belle turned back onto her side so she was facing him. “It should, I suppose. The person I was months ago would be horrified by it but now...I don’t know what I am feeling. I guess I am sad he suffered because I do not wish anyone to suffer but he deserved it. I wanted him dead. I wanted to kill him. I could have done it…” She whispered lowly. 

Thorin digested her words. He found he enjoyed listening to her whisper, no matter what she was saying. 

“I think I am changing. I am becoming more like you and your people.”

The dark haired man looked over at Belle to see her brows knit together in confusion. “And this is bad?” 

Belle thought for a moment, her lips pursed prettily, begging for him to kiss them, to claim them for his own. “I don’t think so…”

* * *

 

Thorin looked out over the open water feeling a breath of fresh sea air fill his lungs. It burned his lungs due to the cold but at least it was clean, not filled with the stench of the Iron Hills. The dark haired man knew he was meant to be out on the water. It is the only place he truly felt free. Thorin looked back over his crew, his eyes automatically searching out the small tawny haired woman. She was currently playing a game with Tauriel using only their hands. Thorin did not understand it, but the two women seemed to be enjoying it immensely. They would pound their right fist into their open left hand before presenting a number of fingers. It seemed Belle had won this particular round because she threw her head back and laughed loudly while clapping happily. Thorin couldn’t help the smile that rose to his face at seeing her smile and laugh so openly. Her trip to the Iron Hills had been less than pleasurable and Thorin was sure she would be having many more nightmares but for now Tauriel had distracted her enough that the little woman was putting up a good front. Or perhaps she was stronger than Thorin gave her credit for. 

“Uncle.” Fili’s voice interrupted Thorin’s musings. 

“Sister-son.” 

His blonde haired nephew stood with him at the bow of the longboat as they looked out over the ice cold sea. 

“We will be in Dale soon. A day at most.” 

Thorin nodded slowly then clapped his nephew on the back. “Are you ready?” 

Fili shot his uncle a confused look. “For?” 

“Am I wrong that you wish to ask for Sigrid’s hand on this trip?” Thorin asked, raising one raven brow. 

The Jarl watched as color drained from Fili’s face. “Uh. No you are not wrong. I do plan on asking for her hand.” 

“I hope you have a good speech planned, Bard will not let go of his eldest daughter easily. Good luck sister-son” Thorin clapped his nephew on the shoulder before turning back to gaze at his crew or rather gaze at one particular crew member. A tiny woman with tawny colored curls and large emerald green eyes. 


	25. Fili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> -Sex  
> -Language
> 
> This chapter features a pretty fluffy Fili. I hope you all enjoy. :)

Dale looked similar to the Blue Mountains enough that at first glance Fili had thought they had rowed too far and ended up home. But when he caught sight of all of the hanging fishing nets he knew his eyes had played a trick on him. Dale was known for its plentiful waters, just as the Blue Mountain’s was known for its plentiful forests. There were mostly fishermen in the Dale settlement. Sigrid had told Fili many times that she had been born and bred on the waters of Dale. That she could out swim and out-fish anyone. He had promised her that he would be testing that out come summer and sealed it with a kiss.

Speaking of Sigrid, there was a woman on the shores that looked suspiciously like his golden haired woman. She stood on the shore with the light behind her. As they rowed into port the features of the woman became sharper and more focused. She stood on the shore in the sand with a light blue cloak on her shoulders and a fur hood covering her ears. 

“Is that…?” Belle spoke quietly from where she was sitting beside him on the rowing bench. 

“Siggy!?” The little woman yelled out and scrambled from the boat once it docked. Fili was not sure if she was more excited about being on land or seeing her golden haired friend. 

“Belle. Careful.” Thorin growled under his breath when the boat rocked violently threatening to tip the woman into the icy waters. 

Fili looked back at his Uncle to see his ice blue eyes locked on Belle’s little form racing up the dock. The blonde man studied his Uncle’s strangely soft expression with a small sense of wonder until he was distracted by a flash of red hair leaping above him. Fili cursed under his breath at Tauriel’s stealthy movements. The woman had surprised him one too many times with her silent feet.  

“I am not sure mother would approve of such words gracing her perfect child's lips.” Kili joked from where he was mooring the boat to the dock. 

“Hmm. Well then, I guess it is good she is not here.” Fili said as he slapped the back of his brothers head. 

Fili moved from the boat and towards Sigrid. She was currently being hugged by Belle while Tauriel smiled at them both warmly. In a move that surprised the redhead, Siggy pulled her into a hug next. Tauriel gently hugged her back before stepping away and allowing Fili to enter their gathering. Fili moved to kiss Sigrid as he would back home but she stepped away from him, extending her hand to him instead. Confused he took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. 

“ _ Wemustspeakalone”  _ Sigrid said in slow English. Fili did not even know the woman knew how to speak it. Belle looked at her proudly for a moment before the words registered. The English woman’s emerald eyes darted to his with a small bit of worry before she turned her head towards the boat in search of someone. 

“ _ Whatisit?”  _ Fili asked. 

Sigrid looked over her shoulder before turning back to him. “ _ Nothere. Iwillmeetyouinyourroomshortly. Waitformethere.”  _ With that she turned on her heel and marched towards her father’s longhouse, her blue cloak billowing behind her. He noticed a few men watching her intently and then following her into the longhouse. He assumed they were her guards. 

Fili looked towards Belle for help. The little woman grabbed his hand in her smaller one and gave it a squeeze. He was not too fond of the sympathetic smile on her face. It spoke of doom to his relationship. 

“What do you think it is?” 

Belle was about to answer when Tauriel spoke over her. “She will tell you in time. Do not make yourself angry with worry.” her tone was nonchalant as was the hand wave she threw in after speaking. 

Fili glared at the redheaded woman without much heat. He did not like that she was right about him. He was prone to getting angry when he was worried. The blonde could not help but worry over Sigrid’s reaction to him while he helped unload the boat and store their belongings in the rooms set aside for them. 

Bard and his wife Oda greeted them with a small bit of fanfare and the promise of a feast that night in their honor. 

Dale was not nearly as lavish as the Iron Hills and was just a step below the Blue Mountains but not by much. In the Blue Mountains, there was a large sod house for those visiting or needing the hospitality. In Dale there was one small sod house for visitors. It had two rooms with one large area packed with pallets for visitors to sleep on. Seeing as Thorin was a Jarl he was granted his own bedroom. Kili and Tauriel offered to share with Fili, Gyda, and Dwalin. The rest of the crew would be sleeping in the large open room at the front of the house.

* * *

 

Fili had just finished changing for the feast when he caught sight of a cloak darting around a corner into Thorin’s room. Fili pulled out his twin swords and crept into the room. He was greeted by Sigrid chewing on her bottom lip. Fili lowered his swords but did not have the chance to put them away before Sigrid’s mouth was fused to his own. She kissed him passionately pouring every emotion she had into it. Their tongues tangled and her hands began to roam before the sound of the front door closing had them breaking apart. Fili slid his swords back into their holster before pulling the blonde into a tight hug. 

“What are you doing here, Siggy?” 

His woman pulled him to sit on the bed before speaking. “Father wrote me a letter...It worried me. He said Harald Eriksson was coming for a visit and wished for me to be here as well.” 

Fili was even more confused than ever. “Why does that matter?” 

Sigrid took a deep breath before speaking. “My father wants an alliance with Harald and Harald wants a wife. Do you see the problem here?” 

Fili stood abruptly as anger rose within him. Bard was going to marry off his woman to another man. His breathing became heavy and he began to see red. 

“Fili, be calm,” Sigrid told him as she rubbed at his chest. 

“How can I be calm when I could lose you?” He growled looking down into her gray eyes. 

Sigrid pushed up onto her toes kissing him softly and slowly. “As long as you want me you will not be able to lose me.” 

Fili wrapped his muscled arms around her slim waist gently. “I will want you forever. I wished to ask Bard for your hand on this trip.” 

Sigrid smiled slyly at him. “I know” 

“How could you know? I did not tell anyone in the Blue Mountains” The blonde man said with confusion and a fond smile for his Siggy. 

“Your eyes. They told me all I needed to know.” 

Fili chuckled lowly. “That obvious, am I?”

Sigrid nodded and captured his lips again. She pulled away when they heard the sound of Belle and Thorin arguing down the hall. 

“I will meet you at the feast,” Sigrid whispered before disappearing out the back of the longhouse. Fili collected himself and put on his mask of indifference to hide his emotions as he listened to his uncle and the English woman.

“How did you forget your dagger?” Thorin was growling to Belle.

“Back in North Umbria, I was not allowed to have weapons! It is not a habit to have one on me, Thorin! And it is not a dagger, it is a sword!” Belle said in an exasperated tone. 

Fili looked around the dimly lit room and found a large dagger on the bed. He grabbed it and met them at the doorway. 

“Sisterson. What are you doing?” Thorin asked when he caught sight of his golden haired nephew. 

“I was leaving for the feast and saw that Belle had left her dagger. I was gathering it to bring to her.” Fili explained and held the weapon out to Belle. “Uncle is right, Belle. You must be armed.” 

The tawny haired girl nodded with a flare of annoyance before grabbing the dagger from his hands and strapping it around her waist. “It isn’t a dagger. It is a sword” She said under her breath. 

Fili put his arm around her tiny shoulders and led her out of the home with his uncle on her opposite side. “Perhaps to one so small. But to any normal sized person, it is a dagger” 

Fili barked out in laughter when Belle pushed him and chose instead to move closer to Thorin. The blonde man acted as if he did not notice his uncle’s pleased smile at having the woman so close to him. Fili knew Thorin had a sort of infatuation with the woman. It was a new development and made the blonde wonder if it would last or wean as all his uncle’s previous infatuations had. 

Speaking of infatuations as they entered the hall Fili saw Sigrid had just sat down with her family and was attempting to fix her brothers clothing as he slapped her hands away from his body. She looked up at him giving him a sweet smile. He wanted to smile back but at that moment he saw who was also seated at the high table, Harald Eriksson. 

Fili snarled internally. The man was staring at Sigrid lecherously as he ate his chicken. Fili wished he would choke on said chicken and make Fili’s life easier. If it came down to it Fili would have to kill Harald or Bard for Sigrid's hand and he did not wish to do either at the moment. But if Harald continued to stare at Sigrid the way he was, Fili would change his mind.

“Fili?” Belle whispered beside him and tugged on his sleeve. 

He looked down at her in surprise, he had not realized he had stopped to glare at Harald. The blonde nodded down to his English friend and allowed her to lead him to the opposite end of the high table. Belle was seated between he and Thorin, looking ever uncomfortable. Fili looked around the table and assessed the danger Harald’s men could inflict if they wished it. Next, his eyes slid to Jarl Bard. The dark haired man sat with his redheaded wife. The Jarl’s wife was a pretty woman, Fili surmised. She had a slightly rounded face with gentle features and a wide smile. It was not until she rose from her seat that he saw her rounded stomach. Fili made a mental reminder to ask Sigrid how she felt about the new development. 

“Welcome Jarl Thorin,” Bard said with a respectful nod. Thorin returned the gesture before beginning to eat the chicken in front of him.

“ _ Eatyourfood. YouareworryingSigrid”  _ Belle whispered to him in English and tapped his plate with one delicate finger. 

“The language of the Saxons?” The gravely voice of Harald broke into their conversation.

“What of it?” Fili snarled at Harald and received a sharp look from his uncle for the tone. 

Harold leaned back in his chair scratching at his red beard. “We dine with a Saxon slave?” 

It was Thorin that snarled next. “She is not full Saxon nor is she a slave. She is my companion” 

Fili tried to hide his shock at his uncle’s declaration but he did not do so well. His dark headed brother kicked his foot grasping his attention so they both could look stunned at one another. Fili caught sight of Tauriel around his brother’s large body looking confused. 

“Your companion?” Bard asked 

“Yes” Thorin growled grumpily. He was glowering at both Bard and Harald. 

Knowing Belle as well as he did Fili could tell the woman was going to say something she shouldn’t. He clapped a hand on her knee and gave it a tight squeeze. When she looked up at him he kept his eyes on Bard but shook his head ever so slightly. It seemed his message was received because she immediately sat back in her chair giving Bard a tight smile and a small nod. 

"I apologize Jarl Thorin Thrainson,” Harald spoke. “I did not know you had a companion” 

Thorin only grunted in response and turned back to his food. 

“Fili, she was speaking to you in the language of the Saxon’s, yes?” Harald asked around the chicken in his mouth. 

“Yes.” The blonde’s hackles began to rise. He knew what was coming next.

“Are you Saxon too?” Harald asked with a mocking smile. 

“Do I look Saxon to you?” Fili glared murderously at the Jarl. 

Harald chuckled into his wine glass. “No. But she does not look Norse either.” 

“Watch yourself, boy” Thorin snarled and wrapped his arm around Belle. 

“No disrespect meant,” Harald said with a smirk. “I am simply curious as to why a son of Durin knows the language of the Saxon’s? It seems...Unnecessary and strange, no?”

Fili was about to launch from his chair and challenge the man to one on one combat when Sigrid slammed her eating utensils onto the table and stood. 

“Fili Vilison has learned the language of the Saxon’s to improve the bounty they get on raids. I will not have you mock him for doing what is necessary for his people at my father’s table. You wish to mock him for his intelligence take it outside my father’s house.” Her voice was deadly as she spoke to Jarl Harald. 

Fili relaxed into his chair and hid his amusement at Harald being chastised as a child would. Bard did not say anything on the matter only changed the subject rapidly to how Thorin’s visit with Dain went.

* * *

 

It was after the feast when Thorin was able to meet with Bard. Fili, as Thorin’s heir and second in command, attended the meeting. Bard’s son, Bain, joined the meeting as well.

“What are you here for Thorin? I know you did not stop along the way home for nothing. There is a reason you are here and eager to speak with me. Tell me why” 

Thorin sat across from Bard at the large wooden table. “You heard of Azog’s attack on my lands?” 

Bard’s normally kind eyes turned hard. “Yes. I heard they killed many, my daughter would have been one of them without Belle’s foresight, or so Sigrid says.” 

Thorin straightened in his seat. “This is true. Belle provided us with one of her...visions. It saved many. They out-numbered us before stepping into her trap. They lost more than half their fleet because of it.” Fili recognized the pride in his uncle’s statement. Belle had grown on Thorin, her trap for the Danes being the pushing factor. 

“I am angry my little girl was not kept safe within your lands, Thorin.” Bard said tightly. 

“I am angry many of my people and good warriors died that day, neither of our anger is my fault. It is Azog’s.” Thorin snarled. 

Bard eyed the man critically. Fili knew Bard was a fair man, he did not have a hot temper and seemed to be even keeled. However, when it came to his woman or his children Bard was vicious. 

Fili took the moment to look at Bain. The young man had grown out of his baby fat years and was now a lanky young man with the promise of being quite tall. Fili thought he had heard Sigrid say the boy was fourteen years of age, meaning he had already been on his first raid if not his second. He was learning how to take over his father’s throne and watching out for his sisters. 

“What do you want, Thorin?” Bard asked in a strained voice. 

“I need warriors. Men and women. I am marching on the Dragon’s lands. Dain has promised me men, as have the lands surrounding the Iron Hills. We will begin our attack before the snow falls. I wish to catch the Bastard King off guard.” 

“Dain has not given you enough men?” Bard asked, rubbing at his dark temples. 

“You have been to battle Bard. Is there ever enough men?” Thorin asked, one raven brow raised. 

Bard took a deep breath and nodded his head that Thorin was indeed correct in his statement. 

“Why should I help you Thorin? Why should I allow my men and women to march on a foreign land leaving behind family and friends?”

Thorin leaned in slightly staring intensely at the other Jarl. “Correct me if I am wrong, but it is rumored that you lost two elder brothers when the Dragon army attacked Wareham, not to mention all of the family your first wife lost that day. Do you not long for revenge? Does it not drive you as it does me? Do you not see their faces when you sleep at night and wake up wishing you could murder the man responsible for their deaths?” 

“They are in Valhalla. They earned it for dying while fighting.” Bard said with a clenched jaw. 

Fili could not tell if the man was trying to remind himself of such or if he were telling Thorin. 

“Just because they are in Valhalla does not mean they do yearn for revenge.”

Bard breathed deeply trying to calm himself. His jaw clenched and unclenched multiple times before speaking. “You may ask for volunteers tomorrow. I have one hundred and fifty men and women that I know will gladly go. But you may talk to the men themselves and gain their loyalty.” 

Bard stood as if to leave but that is when Fili stepped forward. “Jarl Bard. I wish to speak with you before you retire” 

Bain looked at Fili with a brow raised. He was the spitting image of his father just as Fili was with his own father. In the very back of his mind, he wondered if his first born with Sigrid would follow suit and look just as he. 

“Yes, Fili Vilison?” 

“I wish to ask for Sigrid’s hand in marriage.” The room was deadly quiet. Fili had his hand on the hilt of his sword, knowing that some fathers became enraged and would battle those asking for their daughter's hand.

It felt as if many moons had passed before Bard spoke. “Did you get her pregnant?”

Fili was surprised by this question. “No” 

Bard stood then. “Then the answer is no.” He moved towards the exit before Fili grabbed him by the arm and spun him back around. 

“No? But if I had gotten her pregnant you would say yes?” 

Bard glared at Fili silently telling the blonde to release him. “Yes. I could not very well follow through on my promise of giving her to Harald Eriksson if she were pregnant with your babe.” 

“Your promise?!” Sigrid’s high pitched shriek rang through the room. 

“You were listening outside the door.” Bard accused. 

“Of course I was!” Sigrid growled back as she scowled darkly at her father and brother. “I will not marry that pompous arse Harald.” 

Bard turned his face up to the sky and groaned lowly. “This is not the time Sigrid. We will speak of this in private.” 

“No. We will speak of this now!” Sigrid snarled. 

“You are marrying Harald Eriksson, Sigrid and that is final!” 

Fili’s blonde woman crossed her arms over her chest in a way he had learned meant that she would not relent until she got her way. 

“Fine.” The word caused Fili's heart to splinter. He felt his stomach churn violently and his chest seize until his blonde woman began to speak again, halting her father’s path out the door. “Oh, but father, wouldn’t it be a shame if something were to happen to him on our wedding night?”  Sigrid whispered in an icy tone. “I know of every herb in this land good and bad. It would be terrible if his wedding cup happened to be laced with hemlock, wouldn’t it?” 

Bard huffed, his shoulders bending as a broken man’s would. He rubbed at his brow harshly and huffed.  Fili looked at the two, his uncle and he utterly silent. It was not their place to interject...not yet anyway. 

“What would you have me do Siggy? You agreed to marry for an alliance years ago.” Bard said quietly. 

“That was before I fell in love with Fili! And you should have spoken to me first before making a deal! Since when did you think it was okay to give me away without speaking to me about the man? What would mother have said?” Fili’s blonde woman asked, her voice full of pain. Fili wanted to stab Bard for hurting her in such a way. 

“Our people needed the gold and alliance that Harald offered. He has already given me half of the bride price. The four gold ounces have been spent.” Bard said woefully. 

Fili saw his chance and took it. “I will pay you double what Harald promised to give you.” 

The room was silent as it seemed everyone had forgotten he and Thorin had been privy to their family spat.

“You can pay me double now?” Bard asked, one dark brow raised in question. 

“Well, no. But I can pay you Sigrid’s original bride price in full now and the second half after we raid North Umbria.” Fili tossed Bard his purse holding his gold. 

Bard gazed at Fili with calculating eyes. “How do I know you will keep your word and pay me the second half?” 

Fili felt anger rising within him. It seemed everyone was wanting to question his honor on this trip. Thorin laid a heavy hand upon Fili’s shoulder to keep his eldest nephew in check. 

“On my word, you will have your gold” Thorin said strongly. 

Bard nodded curtly before shaking hands with Thorin and Fili. “We will make the announcement tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Fili gazed up at the beams of the sod home they were in. He could hear Dwalin snoring and the sound of Gyda growling in her sleep. The woman truly was a beast in all aspects. Tauriel and Kili were both moving constantly in their sleep, meaning Fili was the only one not getting any sleep at all. He rose quietly and decided he would keep watch. Surely Harald Eriksson had heard of his broken betrothal by now and would want revenge. If the man was smart he would not act on those feelings of want but Fili did not see the man as having any intelligence at all. 

The blonde man walked out of the room and peeked into his uncle’s room. He found Thorin asleep on his side, with one arm tightly tucked around Belle’s stomach holding her close. Her curly hair was fanned out wildly across her pillow and covering most of her face with one of Thorin’s hands buried in the tawny tresses while her face was planted in the large mans chest.  Fili wondered how long it would be until his Uncle spoke of his own intentions towards the woman. Anytime he was asked when he would wed Thorin would change the subject. The man had never wanted a wife, or so he said. He had said they were troublesome and he would only wish for one to produce him heirs, but because Dis had provided heirs of the Durin line, Thorin did not have to. He could live free without a woman or babes to worry over. Fili believed it was a rouse. He thought Thorin could only put his mind to one thing at a time. And revenge had been on his mind for far too long to have a wife. Now that he was on the path to avenging his family, Fili guessed that Thorin was finally allowing himself to take on a wife. Or perhaps Belle had enchanted the raven haired man, Fili did not pretend to know. He had his speculations but they would never be said out loud. They would stay locked within him forever, the consequences of those being verbalized would be his uncle’s wrath and he would never wish to be on the receiving end of such a horror. 

Fili turned away from his uncle’s room with the intention of sitting in the front room but light seeping through the crack under the back door had him halting his movements. He pulled out his sword and crept towards the door. He pushed it open slightly to find the light was a lantern coming towards him. His sharp eyes caught sight of a familiar blue cloak. He re-sheathed his weapon and stepped out of the house and into the night. It was cold. Much too cold for Sigrid to be walking around this late. 

“Siggy? What are you doing?” Fili whispered harshly. 

The blonde pulled back her hood with a large smile. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold, her eyes bright with happiness. “Put on your cloak and come with me.”

“Siggy it is late and cold. You must sleep.” Fili said unconvincingly. 

“I sleep better with you at my side. I miss your warmth. Come with me. The sooner you get your cloak on the faster we will get to warmth. Hurry.” The blonde scolded with a mocking smile. 

Fili shook his head knowing he would not win this argument. He slipped back into his shared room and pulled on his cloak. He saw his brother raise his head in question at his elder brother's attire. 

“I am going to patrol for a bit” Fili whispered in way of explanation. 

Kili snorted and rolled his eyes “Tell Siggy that I expect you home before dawn with your maidenhead intact.”

Fili gave his brother a crude hand gesture before walking out of the room and back out to his beautiful blonde. As soon as he exited the home she was waiting there. Her hand outstretched, beckoning his to join. He linked hands with her gloved ones and allowed her to lead him through the sleeping village of Dale. He did not dare speak for fear of awakening prying ears and eyes. It seemed Sigrid had the same idea for she did not speak either, until they reached a small sod house in the center of town, very near the sparring rings. 

Sigrid unlocked the door and slipped inside. She pulled Fili within before setting to work making a quick but small fire. 

“What is this place?” Fili asked looking around the clean, fragrant space. 

“The Apothecary.” 

Fili gazed around the room seeing only hanging herbs and flowers. There were a few cots pushed against the far wall and a table with pestle and mortars atop it. The small fire Sigrid had started bathed the one room structure in dull light. Fili was grateful for it, it meant he could see his golden haired woman better. Seeing her shy smile had the man’s trousers growing tight. He gave her his signature smirk and bobbed his head beckoning her over. Sigrid gave him a fond smile and shook her head at his antics. She pushed him into a nearby chair before lifting her skirts and straddling his lap. Fili’s large hands slid up and down her milky thighs enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin. Being the cheeky girl she was Sigrid tugged on his mustache braids gently eliciting a soft growl from the man. He captured her lips first softly but as the desire grew his kisses became harder and less refined. 

Making quick work of the laces on his breeches it was not long before Fili was in Sigrid's hand and his fingers buried deep within her. They had done this many times, starting after he had declared his feelings for her. He had never said he planned to make her his wife but he had told her he felt that perhaps he may love her. That he did not wish to live without her by his side. He had told her softly in the dull light of dawn that he wished for her to bear his blonde haired daughters. 

Sigrid had asked him why daughters and not sons. His answer had seemed to be her undoing, further allowing herself to give into Fili fully. 

“How could I not want a little girl that looks as beautiful as you”. They had made love that night for the first time. It had been beautiful and perfect. Their couplings after that had ranged from sweet and gentle to rough and intense. It had all depended on what Sigrid had wanted. Fili was just happy to finally be with the woman he had been staring at for the last four years. 

This coupling though, the one inside of the apothecary of her homeland, looked like it was going to be quick like their coupling in the barn, not two weeks past. 

Fili sighed with relief when Sigrid finally engulfed him in her heat, her wet silky walls gliding against his length gloriously. Fili placed his hands under her arse and lifted her up then lowered her down furiously. Sigrid untied the top of her dress allowing her breasts to bounce free. Fili had seen many wondrous lands and beautiful sights but his favorite sight to this day was Sigrid’s breasts bouncing free, her cheeks flushed in pleasure and her eyes wild with want. Gathering one of the light pink buds into his mouth he began to suck lightly, flicking the bud with his tongue every so often. The action sent Sigrid wild. She bounced up and down on his length with vigor, her moans growing louder until she had to put her hand over her mouth to keep quiet. It was not long before both of them were finding their release. 

Several moments later after the two lovers had caught their breath Sigrid began to chuckle. 

“I have been trying so hard to not have a babe when it seems that being pregnant with your child could have saved you quite a bit of gold.” 

Fili huffed out a small laugh and pressed a kiss to Sigrid’s soft neck. By the Gods, he loved this woman. She was gentle and kind but was strong and a warrior when needed. She was perfect for him and she was finally his. He wanted to cry his praises to Freya but thought perhaps he should wait until all were awake so as not to cause confusion. 

“I would have paid your father double your bride price whether I had gotten you pregnant or not. You are worth all the gold I have and ever will have, my Siggy.”

* * *

 

Fili sat in the hall downing his tankard of ale. The announcement would be happening soon, though currently, he was working with his uncle’s company to recruit more warriors to their army. Belle called it the Great Heathen Army but he preferred just the Great Army. The blonde had just finished speaking with a man named Lüter, who had not only pledged himself but his three eldest sons to go to battle beside them. Fili looked at his youngest of the three that would be joining them. The boy was tall but still had a childishness to his features. He could not have been much older than thirteen. Fili felt slight fear for the boy. He hoped Lüter had taught his sons from a young age how to fight well.

“Fili, it is time.” Kili’s voice broke through his thoughts. 

The blonde nodded to his brother and headed towards the front of the room it seemed Bard had already spoken with Harald about his now broken betrothal, the man looked as if he had been sucking vinegar. 

The room quieted as Bard stood from his throne. 

“I hope you all have enjoyed your feast and ale tonight!” The dark haired man said jovially. The answering cheers of delight were confirmation enough of alls enjoyment. 

“We have much to celebrate tonight as it seems my eldest daughter, Sigrid has found love in Fili Vilison. He has offered to pay double her bride-price. Sigrid and I have accepted his offer.” 

The surrounding cheers had Fili’s serious face cracking into a large smile. 

“When is the wedding!?” A voice cried out from the crowd.

Bard stared Fili in the eyes before answering. “When we return from killing Smaug the Bastard King.” 

The excited roar of the crowd nearly drowned out Bard’s words to Fili, working in the dark haired man’s favor. He clapped Fili on the shoulder and pulled him in close to speak lowly in his ear. “I will be there beside you on this venture to keep you both in line. We would not want your first child, and my first grandchilde, to be born on Saxon land. What better way to get to know the man my daughter has fallen in love with than to fight beside him on the battlefield.” 

Fili clenched his jaw tightly. “Let us not forget, you also want to make sure you get your money.” 

Bard chuckled good naturedly and dipped his head. “True. I also wish to protect my daughter. I know she will not stay behind while you go off and fight. You will need healers and my daughter is one of the best we have.” 

Fili felt anger rise within him. “If you do not believe I can protect her why allow her to marry me?”

Bard pulled away from Fili and gazed at his daughter speaking with Oda, his eyes gentle and his smile soft. “I do not doubt your skill or your love for her Fili Vilison. But someday, if you are blessed by the Gods, you will have a daughter and understand a father’s worry for his little girl.”

Bard clapped the blonde on the shoulder once more before moving to his wife’s side. Leaving Fili standing on the dais, watching as the celebration commenced. 

The blonde made his way down towards a slave girl to get more ale when a dark blonde being stepped in front of him. 

“Jarl Harald” Fili said stiffly. He could see his brother moving across the room towards him, to offer assistance if needed.

“Fili” Harald answered tightly. 

“Listen, I am sorry that Bard made a deal with you and did not speak to his daughter first. But she loves me and I her. I have loved her for many years and I will fight for her if necessary.” Fili rested his hand on the hilt of his sword as if to make a point. 

Harald looked at Fili from top to bottom, his gaze hard and calculating. After a tense moment, the shorter man gave Fili a small smirk. “There are always more women. I will not force Sigrid to marry me when she loves you. Many stupid men have tried to do such a thing and ended up with their bride’s knife in their gut for the trouble. But if you die and she comes back alone, I will have her.” Harald said with a small chuckle. 

Fili smothered his fury and gave Harald a hard smile. “I would expect nothing less”. 

Harald laughed loudly, clapping Fili on the shoulder before wrapping his arm around a redheaded slave girl and leading her to a darkened corner.

Fili turned to see his brother behind him leaning nonchalantly on a large support beam. The blonde rolled his eyes and moved to pull his little brother into a headlock as he had since they were children. Kili laughed loudly pushing his brother away. 

“So it seems we are both going to be wed soon. Well soon for me anyway.” Kili chuckled. “You will have to wait. Are you sure she is worth it?” His dark haired little brother jested. 

Fili caught the gray eyes of Sigrid across the room and felt warmth flood his chest. “She is worth it, little brother. I would wait a lifetime for her.” 


	26. Tauriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> So sorry for the wait! I have been out of town and without the internet until yesterday.  
> I hope this chapter will make up for not posting in nearly a month. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> -Mentions of rape  
> -Medical examination of rape victim  
> -Abuse
> 
> NSFW CHAPTER  
> -Sex  
> -Sexual Language

Tauriel gazed out on the icy waters, her arm resting on the side rim of the boat and her chin on top of it. She was constantly amazed by the Norse boats and their ability to expertly avoid the chunks of frozen water. There was mist all around making her wonder how  Kili’s people were navigating at all. Tauriel dipped her hand into the water as she thought. She found she enjoyed the water and felt it call to her. The redhead made a mental note to ask Kili to teach her how to swim when the ice thawed. 

“Do not leave your hand in there for too long. Jörmungandr may get hungry and take a bite out of it.” Kili said from behind her with a large smile. 

Tauriel rolled her eyes fondly at the man over her shoulder. “Oh? And who is this Jörmungandr and why would he wish for a bite of me?” 

Kili sat down on the bench beside her except unlike her he did not sit on the bench one was meant to. He straddled it and scooted as close to her as possible until his groin was pressed against her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and playfully bit her shoulder. 

“Because you taste so delicious, that even I would love to take a bite out of you” 

Tauriel scoffed but could not stop the smile from gracing her lips. “You never answered my question.” 

Kili rested his chin on her shoulder and spoke quietly. “Jörmungandr is a sea serpent. He is the child of Loki and the giantess Angrboða. He is so large that he encircles all the land, but lives beneath the water. He was dropped into the sea when he was but a babe by Odin. Jörmungandr loved the sea. He ate and grew. He is so large that he has grasped the end of his tail in his mouth. It is said that when he releases it, it will bring on the end of the world.” 

The redheaded woman looked over the waves, her eyes scanning the dark waves looking for the back of a sea serpent. “And why would he release his tail to take a bite of me?” 

Kili pressed a kiss to Tauriel’s neck making her shudder lightly. “Because your flavor is so good that it is worth ending the world just to taste you for a moment.” 

Tauriel could not hold back any longer. She laughed rather loudly, startling her lover. “Shut your mouth, you liar.” 

Kili grabbed Tauriel’s face by her chin, with more force than she was expecting. It did not hurt, in fact, it was quite thrilling. She gasped in excitement as Kili forced her hazel eyes to meet his brown ones. “I could never lie when it comes to you,” He said huskily and pressed his lips to hers. Tauriel was the first to run her tongue along the seam of his lips taunting his own tongue to join hers. Just when the two were sure to get carried away on a very crowded boat Tauriel heard Belle’s voice speak beside them. 

“Kili, May I ask you a...Oh. Nevermind. I am sorry for interrupting.” Belle turned away from them to hide her flaming cheeks. 

Kili sighed loudly. He moved back a foot on the bench then reached out a hand and pulled Belle down into the empty space between him and Tauriel on the rowing bench. “What is it, Belle?” 

The redness in her cheeks had not subsided making Tauriel smirk lightly. Kili must have noticed the same because he pinched one of the girl’s cheeks making her scowl and Kili and Tauriel laugh. Tauriel was not sure if Belle was more angry about Kili pinching her cheeks or sitting so close to her with his legs open on the bench. It was a rather...aggressive seating position, one a woman such as Belle rarely would have seen back home.  

“You are quite aggravating, you know?” Belle pouted. 

“Yes, I know,” Kili said with a proud smile. “Was that your question?” 

The tawny haired girl shook her head. “No. I uhm…” She wrung her hands together in a way that told Tauriel she was very nervous over what she was going to ask. “What does it mean to be someone’s companion?” 

Tauriel watched Kili’s disposition change at the question. He sat up straighter and his smile faded into a more serious expression. “Is this about what my uncle said in front of Jarl Bard?” 

“Yes. What does that mean exactly to your people?” 

Tauriel was curious too. She had not understood all of what was said during that dinner due to everyone shouting and speaking so quickly in Norse. She had picked up the “companion” conversation though and wondered what Thorin had meant when he said Belle was his companion. Was she his bed companion? And if so did that entail what Tauriel and Kili had done quite frequently since that night in the Iron Hills. Or was it just sleeping between Belle and Thorin? And if so, how long would that last? Tauriel was not completely obtuse in human emotions. She could see that Thorin had some degree of...adoration for Belle. Belle liked him, though Tauriel was not sure why and wondered if Belle even knew herself. Tauriel looked up at Thorin briefly. She supposed he was handsome. He looked like a slightly older Kili, but not quite as jovial and with ice blue eyes instead of Kili’s warm brown ones. He was broad shouldered with thick muscles. His long hair was tied back at the moment and his beard was combed nicely. She supposed he was handsome, though she found she had no attraction to him. Her attraction extended to Kili and Kili only. 

“Yes,” Belle said snapping Tauriel out of her thoughts. “What does it mean?” 

Kili scrubbed at his face roughly. He was growing his beard out and the sound of his course hairs rubbing against his palms was doing something strange to Tauriel’s insides, something good. “I think you should talk to uncle about what it means” 

“Why?” Belle asked sharply. 

“Because I do not know how he meant it,” Kili said back with a huff. 

“Fine. In general, what does companion mean to your people?” 

Tauriel watched the two closely, enraptured by their exchange. She desperately wished to know the answer now that Kili seemed uncomfortable with telling Belle. He was hardly ever uncomfortable. 

“It means...You know what? Go ask Fili.” Kili said as he tilted his head towards his golden haired brother who was speaking lowly with Sigrid. 

Belle tilted her face towards the sky and groaned. “He told me to ask you!” 

Taking pity on her friend, Tauriel took matters into her own hands. “Kili. Just tell her!” 

It seemed having his woman bark at him pushed him into telling Belle.  “Tauriel is my companion as Sigrid is Fili’s.” Kili rushed the words.

Belle was silent for a moment before standing from her seat and stomping up towards the front of the longboat where Thorin was looking out at the sea. Belle turned him around and began to speak with him. Tauriel could not hear what they were saying but she knew it was not pleasant. Belle’s neck was tight as she spoke forcefully and her back was ramrod straight. She had her hand balled into tiny fists until she rose one and poked Thorin in the chest with her index finger. 

“Oh good. Now she has done it.” Kili growled under his breath. Her dark haired companion turned his face down hoping to avoid, what she assumed was, Thorin’s death glare. 

“Did you tell her?” Fili asked crouching down behind his brother. 

“You fucking arse,” Kili growled at his brother and pushed him off balance.

Tauriel watched Thorin closely waiting for the “death glare” while the brothers fought. But the glare never came. The redhead did notice something interesting though. As Belle whisper yelled at the tall man, he was fighting a smile. Tauriel could tell by the way his cheek would lift ever so slightly and his nostrils flared quickly. She caught a glimpse of his smile when he turned his head to the side to “cough”, covering it with his fist. It was so quick she almost missed it. By the time he turned back to Belle his smile was gone. When she jabbed him in the chest again with her little finger he grabbed her hand, halting its movements. Whatever he had said while holding her hand had stopped Belle’s anger in its tracks. She nodded solemnly as if she did not wish to acknowledge whatever Thorin had said was right and turned to walk back to them. Tauriel watched Thorin as he watched Belle walk away, his eyes on her arse the entire time. The redhead rolled her eyes at the way men’s minds worked and turned back to gaze out at the water once more.

* * *

 

Returning to the Blue Mountains was a strange affair. Tauriel was able to relax and found comfort on the shores of heathen settlement. She said none of this aloud, of course, but the feelings of warmth were there in her chest. She justified that her comfort was due to knowing the land and most of its inhabitants, not that she liked any of them of course. The redhead simply knew them and what they were capable of. On the shores were many people waiting for them. Tauriel’s eyes first caught Dis and Gothi bundled together. Dis was holding onto the old man’s arm tightly as they looked out over the water. Gothi had a soft smile on his wrinkled face as his one pale eye looked out at the sea, he had one hand raised in greeting. Tauriel looked at Belle and found the little tawny haired woman clutching at the bow of the [boat](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/cb/b3/2e/cbb32e0f267552f7bffd8ed2987a338e--viking-longship-viking-culture.jpg) that had a large reindeer skull mounted on it. 

The girl was holding on with one arm while her other arm was raised in greeting mimicking her grandfather’s action. Tauriel smiled at the sweetness for a moment until dark clouds of memories long forgotten crept within her mind. She remembered the way her father would wave to her mother from the edge of the forest as she watched for him from her high window in the stone castle after a long hunt. Tauriel remembered the way her father looked with his bright red hair and broad shoulders. His broken nose from the many fights he had been in as a young lad. The large bear pelt cloak that hung on his shoulders and blue paint on his face and arms. Memories of her running towards her father from the castle gates, him putting her on his shoulders no matter how weary he was and carrying her all the way back to her mother had her heart constricting painfully. She shook her head trying to dispel the memories from her mind. They would do no good to her. 

“What is dead is dead and will not return,” Tauriel whispered to herself. 

“What was that, love?” Kili asked her from where he was collapsing the sail. 

“Nothing.” The redhead whispered to her betrothed. She could tell he did not believe her but he was currently helping guide the boat toward the dock.

* * *

 

It was not until all had bathed, eaten and retired for the night that Kili asked Tauriel what had upset her on the boat. At times she hated how observant the dark haired man was. 

“I was thinking of home,” Tauriel told him quietly deciding she was too tired to lie. Their trip to recruit warriors had been emotionally and physically taxing.

Kili pulled her tighter against his chest and pressed a kiss to her ear. “I will take you home someday if that is your wish.”

“I know you would. A piece of me wishes to go home but what is there for me? I have no family. Yes, I had friends but they must believe me dead by now. They have moved on with their lives, as have I.” the redhead voiced her thoughts. 

“But if I came with you to live out the rest of our lives, would that make you happy? We could go live in your father’s castle and fill it with many sons.” Kili’s voice was rough with sleep.

“That would never work. The land belongs to Thranduil now.”

“But it was your father’s, he would want you to have it. Thranduil took it after you were married to his son. If you came back with a new husband would that land not still belong to you?”  Kili asked, thoroughly confused by their cultural differences. 

“No, Kili. If I went home I am still married to Legolas. There is no divorce where I am from. I could be killed for marrying another. They would not legitimize our marriage, in their eyes I would be a whore for laying with another man that was not Legolas. They would kill you and I. Me for being a _whore_ and you for being a heathen. My father’s land belongs to Thranduil now and forever. The only way I could get it back is if Thranduil and Legolas both died and I was the only one left standing. Even then the land would only go to my next husband.”  Tauriel whispered the words for fear that if she spoke them louder they would come true. 

“Then I will kill them,” Kili said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders.

“No Kili. There is nothing there any longer for me. You and I will make our own home here. They do not deserve death.”

Kili clenched his teeth together harshly. “They have taken your land, your father’s land and will kill you if you and I return together. How is that not a punishment befitting death?” 

“It is the way of my land, Kili. Women cannot own land. We can not divorce a husband and we can not take lovers like your people do. My father’s land is gone. There is nothing to be done and we are not killing Legolas or Thranduil.” Tauriel huffed. “Now go to sleep. I am tired.” 

Kili shook his head as if he did not understand her reasoning, which he didn’t, and drifted off to sleep quickly. 

Tauriel stayed awake thinking of what could have been if her land had the same laws as these heathens. She could have her father’s castle. She could just see her father’s castle in the distance. The pride of the Máelgarb clan. But her clan had been wiped out with no son to take over, Thranduil, head of the Uí Néill and one of the high kings of Ireland took the land and renamed it Southern Uí Néill. Wiping out the Máelgarb name. Tauriel had not been old enough at the time to understand the impact that would make on her heart in later years. Now being twenty years of age she understood the anger and pain that welled inside her at her Clan’s name being erased. She hated it and a part of her hated Thranduil as well for it.

* * *

 

“We must finish your dress.” Dis said to Tauriel as they finished breaking their fasts. 

Tauriel looked up to Dis with confusion in her eyes. She was not sure if she had made an error in her translation. “Finish? It has already been started?” 

“Yes. Belle began sewing it for you before you left for the Iron Hills and I continued to work on it while you were gone.”

Tauriel turned her eyes on her little English friend who blushed brightly and gave Tauriel a nervous smile. “Okay.” The redhead said simply and allowed her soon to be Husbands mother to lead her towards the Jarl’s longhouse.

Belle trailed behind with a small amount of nervous babbling coming from her little mouth. Dis led the two women towards her bedroom and that is when Tauriel saw it. It was a beautiful [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/73/60/cd/7360cdcdf3a063b0ef5c82d428accb3f.jpg) the color of holly berries, deep blue water and fresh creme. But the part that truly stunned her was the beautiful embroidered knots of her people and Kili's people on the bottom of the outer dress. Tauriel delicately ran her fingers over the embroidery. It was a beautiful dress. Very different from the dress she had worn for her wedding to Legolas. That gown had been symbolic in its fit and how it correlated to her life. That dress had been tight, nearly suffocating, and extremely uncomfortable. The dress in front of her was going to be comfortable. She would not have to wear a corset nor would her hair be stuffed into a wimple that choked and irritated her. Her hair would be able to be loose and wild, just the way she liked it. She would be free to breathe, eat and drink. Again the symbolism was nearly stunning in its obviousness. 

“Do you not like it? I can always take the embroidery out. I just thought you would like it. If the knots are not right I can try again. Your wedding is not for another week. I can probably finish in time. Perhaps Siggy will help me. I could get Ygritta to help as well. I think she is from around where you are, I should have talked to her first. That was not very intelligent of me was it…” Belle nervous babbling turned into self-depreciation quite quickly forcing Tauriel to react. 

She pulled the smaller woman into a tight embrace. Belle quieted and hugged her redheaded friend back just as tightly. 

“I love it. You have given me a piece of home. Thank you. Both of you.” Tauriel said with a bow of her head before turning on her heel and marching out of the house and fleeing towards the forest. Tears were never her forte. Being uncomfortable with every emotion apart from anger Tauriel did not wish to stay and allow Dis and Belle to fawn over her crying form. 

‘ _ Well perhaps just Belle. Dis does not seem the type to do well with tears either.’  _ The redhead thought to herself as she climbed up a large oak tree and settled herself on the branch. Tauriel pulled one of her knees up to her chest while she let the other swing below her. The air was crisp and cold but at least the sun was out today. Her fur cloak, gloves, boots, and hat protected her from the chill. Her nose was running due to the cold and her eyes stung a bit but that was the biggest amount of discomfort apart from the pain in her heart. 

Tauriel had been thinking a lot about home since the night before. Her dreams had been haunted by her father and mother. What would they think of her now? Her father would be proud, that she knew. He had always indulged her love of weapons, horses, and the climbing of trees. He had told her stories of the ancient Goddess Brigid and that she was just like her. Father had never had the chance to have sons. Mother was said to have lost two of her younger brothers. It had crushed father and mother both. But they never let on that Tauriel was not enough for them. Father had treated her as near to a son as possible. She was so much like him that it was as easy as breathing when she was around her father. Her mother had been sterner in her learning the ways of a noble lady but not near as much as most women would with their daughters. Her mother had agreed with her father about allowing Tauriel to be a little wild. The redhead was grateful for that. It allowed her to accept the way Kili’s people were, it allowed her to accept Kili. 

Her mind drifted to her soon to be husband. She loved him, she knew that. She did not believe she loved him as much as he loved her but she was beginning to. The man had broken down her stone walls and stolen her heart just as the heathens did to the foreign lands they raided. Tauriel’s mind drifted to the heathens and what they did to other lands. They were surviving the best way they knew how. They were not Christians, far from it. They were not governed by the same laws. Her God had said to love thy neighbor, keeping them from enslaving or killing each other as much as was possible. As far as Tauriel knew, Odin had said no such thing. The Christian’s were easy pickings for the heathens. Monasteries were largely unprotected as were most small towns. The only time the heathens would run into a real fight was the closer they got to the King of any land. Tauriel had heard Dwalin and Gyda speaking of the Christian’s more than once. The auburn haired woman’s mother had been a Christian girl but had left the religion behind when she married Ulric. Tauriel wondered what would wait for her on the other side when she adopted Kili’s Gods. She believed in God. She believed in the Church when she was on Christian soil. But here, on the heathen soil, her God did not rule. The Norse Gods did and it was becoming harder and harder to stick to her own beliefs. She did not know what that said about her or what punishment would wait for her when she did die. If she and Kili were to die today would she go to heaven and him to Valhalla? And if that was the case why would she want to be separated from him? Her parents were in heaven, that she knew. But they would want her to be with her love, wherever that was, right? So Valhalla it was. Tauriel made up her mind then and there. She would go wherever Kili went and in the end, she would take whatever punishment awaited her for such a blasphemous act as long as her dark haired lover was there to hold her hand. 

The crunching of snow below her had her standing up on her branch silently and tracking the sound with her hunter’s eyes. She only had a knife on her, but that would serve her well enough if she kept her high ground. Tauriel waited to see who was coming. It was then that she recognized the gait of the person walking through the snow. It was her dark haired lover. He appeared to be looking for something, she guessed he was on the lookout for her. Tauriel took her seat again and waited for him to find her. 

Kili bent down and looked at her tracks in the snow. He followed them a few more feet before he came to the base of the large tree. He looked up and at first did not find her. Tauriel waited with bated breath for his eyes to lock on her. When they finally did he broke out into his signature grin. The one that had taken her breath away the first time she had seen it, though she would never admit that aloud. 

“My love” Kili called up to her high in the tree. 

“Heathen” Tauriel teased affectionately, earning a small chuckle from the dark haired man. 

“Why do you not come and say that to my face.” He said with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Why do you not come up so I can say that to your face?” 

Kili snorted and shook his head. “I do not feel like falling arse first into the snow. Come down, love.” 

“I am afraid I can not. You must come up and carry me down.” The redhead said in a playful tone before her smile turned coy. “Come up and I will give you a treat.” 

Kili’s eyes widened and his face took on a determined look before he began attempting to climb the tree. After he had fallen onto his arse, as he had promised would happen, twice, Tauriel took pity on him and climbed down the tree gracefully. 

“I would have made it to you eventually,” Kili said grumpily. 

Tauriel pressed a soft kiss to his pouting lips. “That I do not doubt. Even if you had to chop the entire tree down to reach me.” 

Kili chuckled and nodded his head that her words were indeed correct. The dark haired man captured her lips again and began to push her up against the tree she had just dropped from. The trunk dug into her back as Kili pressed his body against hers, his lips attacking first her lips and then her neck. Tauriel did not wish for him to stop, she never did. Just when she was about to tell him to lift her skirts and take her here against the tree Kili groaned into her throat. 

“What is it?” She asked when her mind recognized this as an annoyed groan, not a pleasurable one. 

“I forgot why I was sent to find you in the first place,” he growled and began straightening her clothing before his own. “Sigurd asked me to fetch you. He wishes you to check on one of his slaves.” 

Tauriel snarled at the name. Sigurd was the man that had taken her from her home, had beat her and humiliated her. She wanted him dead more than anything and did not wish to help him. 

“I do not work for him, nor will I ever.” 

Kili sighed rather loudly. “I know Tauriel. I know. I just...It is one of his female slaves or else I would refuse on your behalf. Siggy is busy with another birth and does not know how long she will be.” 

Tauriel’s ears perked up at the worry in Kili’s tone as well as the mention of a female slave. “What kind of female slave?” She asked. 

Kili shifted his weight from one leg to the other in a clear sign of discomfort. He did not wish to tell her. His eyes darted to her face then back to his feet multiple times, another sign of his reluctance to tell her. “A house slave.” He said after few tense moments. 

“House slave? Does that include warming his bed as well?” Tauriel asked angrily. 

Her dark haired lover's pained brown eyes said it all. Tauriel turned on her booted foot and walked towards the village. She did not wait for Kili, she knew he would catch up shortly and lead her where she needed to go.

* * *

 

Tauriel had followed Kili into the home of Sigurd the Snake. The blonde man leered at her but then pointed her in the direction of the furthest bedroom towards the back. Tauriel mumbled insults under her breath in her native tongue at the man. Kili was as unfriendly as she had ever seen the man. He stood with his hand on the hilt of his sword, back straight and jaw tight as Sigurd spoke to him about the upcoming war. Kili did not speak much except to give Sigurd short, clipped answers. Gone was her loving, caring and friendly lover, now before her was a skilled warrior, a killer, a Viking.

Tauriel left in the direction Sigurd had pointed to, nervous of what she was to find. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the dimly lit room. She looked around and saw a figure huddled on a small straw bed in the corner of the room. 

“Hello,” Tauriel said quietly. 

The being flinched visibly and curled tighter on herself. 

Tauriel slowly walked up to the being, her hand on her dagger at her side prepared for anything. What she saw on closer inspection was a woman. A young woman. Her face was bruised heavily and still bleeding in spots. Her eyes were both black with bruises. Her lip split and blood trickling down. Tauriel quickly knelt beside the girl and grabbed her face gently. The girl tried to pull away but something in Tauriel’s eyes must have calmed her. 

“He did this?” Tauriel snarled. 

The girl looked down at her feet. “No.” 

“No? Do I look dumb?” Tauriel growled before calming herself. “Look at me” 

The girl raised her eyes to Tauriel’s hazel ones. “Did he do it?” the redhead whispered. 

The girl nodded slowly. Tauriel looked towards the heavens and prayed for strength from any God that was listening, whether that was her own or Kili’s. “What is your name?” 

“Emelisse” The girl whispered. 

“Where are you from?” 

“Frankia” 

Tauriel knew of Frankia, they were not far from her own land, only separated by a small bit of ocean. Frankia was very wealthy, Tauriel understood why the Vikings raided it. There was wealth near everywhere, but their warriors were not as skilled as others meaning they could not protect the land they were born into. 

“How long have you been here?” Tauriel asked the girl as she began to examine her. 

“Since the spring,” Emelisse said with a small cry of pain when Tauriel reached her wrists. They were heavily bruised with small crescent shaped wounds. The redhead growled under her breath when she realized those were nail marks from Sigurd.

“Do you speak Latin?” Tauriel asked even lower. Most Christians were taught Latin as long as they were of a higher class. The redhead hoped against all hope that this girl had been of a high enough class to have been taught. 

Emelisse looked at her strangely for a moment before nodding slowly. 

_ “vultis abire? (Do you want to leave? _ )” Tauriel asked in stilted Latin.

Emelisse nodded her head quickly as tears began to fill her brown eyes. “ _ Ita! Ita! (yes! yes!)” _

Tauriel lifted a hand slowly and brushed the girl’s dirty hair gently.  _ “Ego salvum te (I will save you). Temporis opus (I will need time).”  _ Tauriel saw the girl’s eyes fall in sadness prompting Tauriel to hurry to finish her sentence. “ _ Non multo tempore  _ _ (not much time!)”  _

Emelisse smiled again and wiped some of the tears falling from her eyes gently, avoiding the bruises on her face. Tauriel continued her examination of the girls outer body before asking her if there was anything else she needed to look over. Emelisse looked extremely uncomfortable telling Tauriel without the need for words exactly what else needed to be examined.

* * *

 

“How much do you want for her?” Tauriel asked after she walked out of the room. She was trying to keep her emotions in check. She knew that Sigurd wanted to rile her up. He was delighted to have her as the healer checking on his slave. He wanted to show off his handy work. 

Kili’s brows knitted together in confusion for only a moment before his face returned to its previous stoic expression. Sigurd smirked at the redheaded woman before speaking.

“She is not for sale.” 

Tauriel clenched her fists at her side angrily. Kili stepped in before she did something brash. “Everything has a price, Sigurd. How much?” 

The blonde man glared at Kili momentarily for not allowing him to bait Tauriel any longer. 

“She is not for sale, Kili Vilison. You have already taken one woman from me, you will not take another. Besides, she had more work to do for me.” 

“What work!?” Tauriel screamed loudly causing people to stop and look towards the open windows of Sigurd’s home. “She is broken and bleeding! If you wish for her to do more work you will have to wait weeks! You push her before then she will die! Do you want a dead slave or do you want our money?” 

Sigurd tightened his jaw. “Do not tell me how to use my slaves, woman.” 

Tauriel’s hazel eyes lit with fire. “I am the healer and I am telling you if you push her any farther than you already have she will die. Or are you too dumb to see for yourself that you have nearly killed her?” 

The blonde man ground his teeth together angrily before calming himself and shrugging. “What is a dead slave to me? She has served her purpose.” 

Tauriel charged at the man dagger drawn but once again, Kili was too fast. He caught her around the waist and pulled her through the front door of Sigurd’s home. 

“Your slave woman needs to be taught her place, Little Kili. Would you like me to take her for a few weeks to train her?” The blonde taunted. 

In a flash, Kili had released Tauriel to her own two feet and had Sigurd against his home with his arm braced against the blonde’s windpipe. Kili stood a near half a head taller and was in better physical condition than Sigurd could ever hope to be. The blonde clawed and tugged at Kili’s arm without much success while Tauriel stood in pure glee, but also jealous that she was not about to kill the man. 

“You will never speak to my woman again. You will never look at her. You will never touch her. And you will never refer to her as a slave again. She is a free woman and will be my wife shortly. You will show her the respect she is due as a wife of the line of Durin.” Kili snarled. 

Tauriel looked around and found that many people had come to look upon the scene. As if Kili had heard her thoughts he too looked and saw many watching. He shoved Sigurd’s head back harshly against the house, causing an audible thud before releasing the man. Kili stepped back and said loud enough for all to hear. 

“Sigurd the Snake, I challenge you to personal combat” 

Tauriel began to shake her head. This was not smart, this was not like Kili. The dark haired man was intelligent and calculating. Challenging Sigurd the Snake to personal combat was a rash decision. One made in anger. Tauriel wanted to tell Kili not to do it, truly she did. But if she did that she would make it seem that she doubted he could do it and win. The redhead believed Kili could win but at what cost? What if he lost a limb or got a wound that would kill him later. Her stomach churned painfully at the thought of living without Kili. 

“No,” Sigurd said in a raspy voice. 

Tauriel nearly cried out in joy. 

“You are a far superior fighter to me, Kili Vilison. I will shoulder the shame of not accepting your challenge and walk away with my life.” 

Tauriel wondered why the blonde man was smirking. He did appear to be in pain as he rubbed his throat which made her happy. She studied him closely and tried to envision the strategy behind both their moves and found her knowledge lacking on strategy. It was never her strong suit. She was more of a shoot first ask, questions never type of person. 

Kili gave a curt nod before stepping away from Sigurd. “Remember what we spoke of Sigurd. Do not come near my woman.” 

Sigurd bowed his head slightly, his hand on the pummel of his sword just as Kili’s was on his own. “I will do well to to remember that, just as you will do well to remember that my slave is my property and I will do with her as I see fit.”

Kili nodded once more before turning and stalking away, his hand tight on her wrist as they marched through the small crowd of onlookers towards the Great Hall. Kili did not talk, nor did Tauriel. She was deep in her thoughts and she assumed Kili was coming down from his battle high. They passed by the kitchens stopping only for Kili to grab jerky, some cheese and a small sack of nuts before continuing on their walk. He did not speak when he practically threw her onto his horse or when they were galloping through the trees. It was not until they were safely tucked into woods with no chance of wandering ears that he spoke.

Tauriel jerked slightly at the way his voice intruded the quiet of the snow-covered forest.

“How bad was it?”

“I was not lying when I said he would kill her if he pushed her much farther. Kili she is…she was…nearly beaten and raped to death.” Tauriel whispered.

Kili let out a distressed breath. “I would pay for her, you know that, right?”

Tauriel squeezed her lover around the waist tightly from where she was behind him on the horse. “I know.”

* * *

 

The two lovers were quiet for some time once more before they came to a cave. Kili dismounted the horse before helping Tauriel off as well. He tied the horse lightly to a nearby tree and led Tauriel into the cave. She found that it had been used before, not recently but she could see the remnants of logs that had once burned in a fire pit. There was also enough logs that were dry in the cave to last someone a good long while. There were a few furs tucked into the far back of the cave and what looked like a few cooking pots.

“What is this place?” Tauriel asked as she trailed her fingers gently down the walls.

Kili was busy spreading out his furs he had brought with them onto the cave floors. “It is used for hunting. Fili and I have used it to escape from summer rains while hunting or to escape mother.”

Tauriel smiled softly at his explanation. She could not muster the small laugh that would have normally crossed her lips at his words. Her mind was too busy thinking of Emelisse. She thought of the different ways she could get rid of Sigurd or how to get him to sell. Tauriel felt as if her hands were tied. If she killed Sigurd with a weapon suspicion would fall to Kili as her betrothed had threatened the man not hours ago. So Tauriel would need to kill him in another way. She thought of how she could stage an accident, such as throwing him off a cliff or maybe staging a bad “fall” while he was hunting. It was all too obvious as murder, especially during winter. Tauriel weighed her options on how long Emelisse could withstand Sigurd’s ways. He seemed to want to break the woman. Tauriel did not know him well but she assumed that he would want to get the satisfaction of breaking the Frankish woman, meaning he would not want to kill her just yet. He would want to see the fight leave Emelisse’s eyes. Tauriel did not understand why she did not have a cruel spirit. Legolas on more than one occasion had called her emotionless but she was not heartless or evil as Sigurd was. 

“I will not let him hurt you, Tauriel,” Kili said softly from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed a soft kiss to the skin right below her ear. 

Tauriel nearly told Kili that she was not worried about Sigurd hurting her, she was making plans to kill him. But the redhead was smarter than that. She leaned back into Kili’s arms and allowed him to “comfort” her for a moment. 

“I know, Kili. I know.” Tauriel whispered after a moment. 

Kili began to pepper her neck with kisses for only a moment before stepping away. He walked to the corner of the cave and pulled out her bow and quiver of arrows. 

“You planned this?” Tauriel asked him with suspicion in her eyes. 

“Hm.” Her dark haired lover playfully tilted his head back and forth as if he was not sure how to answer. “Yes. Well not the visit to Sigurd’s house, but the hunting trip, yes I did.”

Tauriel smiled warmly at him and took her bow from his hands. Kili grabbed his own bow and soon the two were out hunting.

Tauriel moved through the snow without sound, she cringed heavily when she heard Kili’s heavy footsteps beside her. She calmed herself by remembering that to anyone else and probably to the animals around Kili’s steps were not loud at all, but compared to hers he sounded like bear stomping angrily. The large man’s steps seemed to flush two frightened hares from their hiding place. Tauriel quickly shot the first one and was about to pull another arrow when she noticed the second hare was already down. The redhead looked up to see Kili smirking at her. 

“Though you were the only one that could wield a bow, my goddess?” 

Tauriel rolled her eyes at his cocky attitude before pulling out her arrow and Kilis. 

“Two hares in such little time,” Kili said with wonder as he crouched down and gathered the animals. 

“It was luck,” The redhead answered with a shrug of her shoulders. 

Kili pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “I do not know much of this luck, but I do know that you must beware of the goddess Skaði else she become jealous of your skill with the bow and your dominion over the animals of the forest.” 

“Skaði?” Tauriel asked following Kili as he walked through the white forest. 

“The Goddess of bowhunting, skiing, and winter.” 

Tauriel hummed in acknowledgment of his words but did not say much else. She would need to learn of his Gods and Goddesses if she was to be his wife and stay in this heathen land. She made it a point to remember that Goddess, she had a feeling thisSkaði may end up being her favorite. 

Kili walked them a little further until they reached a small clearing that had a small spring running through it. Tauriel spotted a few plants growing out of the snow around the water but did not pay much mind to them until they were sitting on the water’s edge cleaning their kills. It was there that Tauriel spotted it. The plant she needed to solve her Sigurd problem. Tauriel waited until Kili had gone to relieve his bladder before pocketing the plant very carefully. She was nearly giddy by the time the dark haired Norseman returned. 

“What has you so happy?” Kili asked with suspicion in his eyes. 

“I am excited to eat fresh rabbit and not fermented or dried fish” Tauriel hoped she had put enough emotion into her sentence. Kili could normally see right through her lies. If he sensed she was lying he did not say so. He only smiled and nodded, agreeing with her. 

With the weight off her shoulders for now regarding Sigurd and Emelisse, Tauriel was able to enjoy her afternoon with Kili, that is until the storm began to roll in. 

“It is going to snow.” Her dark haired lover said as he looked at at the dark clouds rolling in. 

“Badly?” Tauriel asked. 

Kili only grimaced and grabbed her hand to pull her more quickly towards the cave. “We will have to sleep here for the night. We will not be able to outrun the storm.” 

Tauriel trampled down the slight fear she felt at spending the night in a cold cave while a storm raged outside. The weather changed so rapidly here she was not sure she would ever get used to it. Just an hour ago the skies had been bright and sunny. Now it looked as if the sun was going to disappear forever having been eaten by the angry clouds above. 

The blizzard had just begun when they finally reached the [cave](http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8512/8401619828_604cda3cb2.jpg). Kili brought the horse within the cave, afraid of it freezing to death in the storm raging outside. Tauriel began to build a small fire to cook their skinned and gutted rabbits while Kili made sure the horse for secure within. 

While she used her flint to start a fire she could not help but smile at her luck that day. She was going to be able to save Emelisse without shedding Sigurd's blood which was crucial at this time with the mess Kili had unknowingly left for her. She just needed to find her best opportunity. The redhead allowed her mind to run over every scenario while she cooked. Before long their meals were ready and the two sat side by side eating their cooked rabbits. It was quiet within the cave, neither of them willing to stop their train of thought to speak unimportant words to one another. 

The wind howled outside loudly making the horse neigh and nicker nervously. Tauriel rose from her seat and went to the horse to attempt to calm it. 

The redhead ran her hand gently down the horse's neck and began to whisper comforting words in her native tongue. The change in the animal was almost immediate. The horse nuzzled its face into her shoulder gently before moving to the floor to lay down. Tauriel gave the animal one more pat and a small kiss between the ears before moving back to Kili’s side. 

Her dark haired lover looked at her in wonder once more.

“What?” Tauriel asked slightly embarrassed. 

“I love you.” He told her as he reached out a hand towards her and pulled her into his lap. Kili pressed his lips to hers gently. “I can not wait to make you my wife.” 

“One week, yes?” Tauriel asked breathlessly. 

Kili only hummed against her lips. Feeling as if she were losing control of her body Tauriel pulled away from her betrothed making him huff lightly. 

“How do heathen weddings work?” 

Kili rolled his eyes at her good naturedly. “You know, you are going to be the wife of a heathen soon. Perhaps you should stop calling us that.” 

Tauriel scrunched up her nose. “Perhaps” 

Kili laid Tauriel back onto their fur’s for the night before beginning to speak about Norse weddings. 

“We are to marry this coming Friday so as to honor the goddess of love and fertility, Freyja. The morning of our marriage we will be separated to honor my people’s traditions. You will be stripped of your old life and cleansed in the baths where women will give you advice on marriage. They will take you then to get dressed. You will wear your dress and your bridal crown.” 

At this Tauriel immediately tensed up. “I do not own a bridal crown.” 

“Do not worry. I have taken care of it.” Kili pressed a swift kiss to her lips before continuing. ‘“Your hair will be left unbound to show that this is the last time you will be unbound for after that day you will forever be bound to me. While you are being readied I will be meeting with Thorin. He will give me my father’s sword for the marriage ceremony. He will speak to me of my family and our history. Then I will go to the baths and wash away my bachelorhood.” Kili said with a wink making Tauriel blush at the thought of him bathing. “I will be lectured on the ways of being a husband and father. I will change into my clothing, bringing my father’s sword with me to where we will meet as you will bring a sword with you to give to me.” 

Tauriel had been told this and had asked Gyda to help her acquire such an important object for this wedding. The auburn haired woman had made a few crude jokes about “being able to handle Kili’s mighty sword” before taking Tauriel’s money and disappearing to complete the task. 

“There will be a sacrifice of a boar in Freyja’s honor. Gothi Grey will preside. We will exchange rings. Then there will be the bride race.” Kili smiled widely. 

“The bride race? Are we going to race?” Tauriel asked excitedly. 

“No, thank the Gods.” Kili’s eyes dancing with mirth. “I would lose.” 

Tauriel nodded her head in agreement. 

“I will race whoever give you away, which will most likely be Fili.” 

Kili laughed loudly when Tauriel wrinkled her nose. “Well, you could have Thorin give you away if you wish, or perhaps Bifur, maybe Nori?” 

“Fili is fine.” The redhead practically growled. Fili was the most athletic out of all of the men mentioned. Tauriel only cared who would win. Unfortunately, she already knew that the race would go towards Kili's favor. He was quicker and more lithe than his brother. “What happens next?” 

Kili chuckled at her tone, he did enjoy teasing his woman. “Whoever wins the bride race will serve the ale at the feast. We will share ale mixed with two drops of boar blood to show we are one. The feast will last three nights. During the first night’s feast, Thor’s hammer will rest in your lap while we eat to bless your womb for our future children. We will eat and be merry. Then we will go back to our bed.” Kili said with a waggling of his eyebrows making Tauriel blush and laugh. 

“Hmm. What will we do there? Play stones? Tell stories?” the redhead asked in a joking manner. 

“There will be no talking or playing stones.” Kili’s voice was husky as he corrected her sending a lightning bolt of arousal between her legs. 

Kili rolled over so he was on top of his redheaded betrothed and attacked her mouth with kisses. Tauriel kissed him back with fervor, their tongues sensually playing with one another. Soon that was not enough for the couple. Tauriel broke first by pulling at Kili’s trousers. Her hands worked gracefully at untying the laces of his trousers and soon she had the leather britches down his hips and his manhood hard in her hand. She pumped him a few times before he knocked her hand off of his manhood and began to pull at her own trousers. In a move that was much quicker than she was expecting Kili had her boots and breeches off leaving her bottom half bare. The heat of the fire in their small cave and the pounding of her blood kept her from noticing the cold too much. Before long Kili’s fingers were within her moving in and out at an aggravatingly slow pace. For once Tauriel allowed her body to take over completely. There was no thought in her next action, only need and primal instinct. She pulled Kili’s hips down onto her own effectively rubbing the head of his manhood through her soaking wet entrance. The two groaned loudly at the exquisite feel. Kili began to tease her as he ran the trip once again up and down her womanhood. Tauriel tilted her hips tired of Kili’s teasing and felt the head of his cock slip within her. There was no panic or awkwardness that she had expected to feel. All she could focus on was the hunger for more. Kili’s eyes snapped up to hers and he looked to be about to pull out before she anchored her hands on his hips and pulled him into her further. Not being able to hold back from the delicious feeling Kili plunged into her fully. The redhead marveled at the fullness she felt. It was not just Kili’s height that made him bigger than her former husband. Tauriel gasped as Kili pulled out of her once more only to plunge back in. He continued this motion for a few moments before pulling her over him so he was now the one on his back and she was on top of him. Tauriel gave him a questioning glance. 

“Ride me” The dark haired archer gruffly ordered. 

Normally Tauriel would have told him to not boss her around but she found more wetness flooding between her legs at not only the order but the position itself. Again the power of being on top of Kili and deciding his amount of pleasure had her nearly drunk. She lifted herself up then dropped herself back down experimentally, she had never done this before. In all the couplings she had had with Legolas she had stayed on her back with Legolas on top of her. This position and certainly being with Kili was much better than that. Tauriel continued to ride the large man as if her life depended on it, she chased the flame within her that was rapidly growing. The sound of their skin meeting over and over again had her nearly delirious in ecstasy. It was not until Kili pulled her tunic up and over her breast to feast on them that she fell over the edge. Her walls convulsed around him bringing him all the way to his peak as well. He held her tightly to him as he lifted his hips rapidly and spilled into her. Tauriel marveled at the feeling rushing through her veins. She felt complete, whole and absolutely sated. Never before had she felt this way before. She wanted more of it, but for now, her legs felt useless and her lungs struggled to get enough air into them.

Kili, sensing her struggle, released his tight hold on her allowing her to breathe. Slowly Tauriel melted off of the large man and fell to his side on the furs. She smiled happily up at him as he gazed down at her with a worried expression. Gently she pressed one more kiss to his worried lips hoping it would wipe that expression from his face. 

“What is it Kili?” Tauriel asked popping up onto one elbow. 

The dark haired man shook his head and averted his eyes, not speaking. 

“Are you upset with me?” The redhead asked, her temper flaring to almost as bright as her hair. 

“No, I am upset with myself. I did not want to couple with you until we were wed in the traditions of your people.” He said angrily. 

Tauriel had conflicting emotions on what he had said. She had wanted the same in theory. But now that she had experienced what he had to offer she understood why many heathens did not wait until marriage to couple or why they had multiple lovers. She had no idea what she had been missing all these years. She was also slightly annoyed at him for bringing her down from her amazing high so quickly and not being as happy as she was. “I am not angry, nor should you be. I am the one that pushed us. I made my decision.” 

Kili shook his head. “No. It was my fault.” 

Tauriel recognized the pain there and wanted to take it away. “No. It wasn’t, Kili. I wanted this. I want more.” She said in a sultry voice before pulling his lips to hers once more. 

The dark haired man seemed to lose all self-control at her words, but only for a moment. He pulled back cupped her cheeks gently in his large hands. 

“I will give you more on our wedding night, but not again until then.” 

Tauriel scowled darkly. “Why?” 

“I want it to be...special,” He said as if struggling for an appropriate word. 

Knowing that defiance in his eyes, Tauriel recognized she would not win. She huffed and agreed. She quickly pulled on her trousers and boots before lying down beside him. 

“Friday cannot come soon enough.” She grumbled as she felt more arousal hitting her in waves. Kili smiled softly from where he was behind her and squeezed her a little tighter in agreement before he drifted to sleep. 

It was not until his snores started that the conflicting emotions began to stir within her. She had had sex with a man that was not her husband on this land or in her own. She had allowed the temptation of carnal pleasures to suck her in and it was oh so good. Tauriel shook her head trying to not allow her arousal to cloud her judgment. The redhead supposed she should be feeling guilt but found none. She knew she should feel as if she betrayed Legolas but the only thing she felt was relief that he was not the man behind her. She rationalized that her actions were not wrong because Legolas must have gotten a new wife by now or at least would be in negotiations for a new wife that would give him sons. He would be happier with someone else, that was for sure. Tauriel listened to the fire crackling behind her and wondered not for the first time if this was the deed that would send her to hell. Perhaps Kili could put in a good word to Odin and get her sent to Valhalla instead. Tauriel nearly chuckled at the idea. As her mind swirled with thoughts of heaven, hell, and Valhalla she realized that she was grateful Kili had set up a boundary between them. It gave her something to look forward to. Her words could not be truer “Friday could not come soon enough.”


	27. Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little fluffy so I apologize if you came here expecting pain and sorrow. :P
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

_‘You had no right to claim I am your companion! You made them all think that we were doing sinful things with one another. I am not that type of woman, Thorin!’ Belle snarled as she poked the large man in front of her._

_The large man turned his head to cough before turning back to the tawny haired woman. When he faced her again he stared at her with his usual scowl._

_‘You have ruined my reputation, you...you big_ rampallion!’ _The little woman poked him once more in the chest before Thorin grabbed her tiny hand in his large ones._

_“I have not ruined your reputation! To be my companion is not looked down upon. You would be treated better by others as my companion than just an English girl”_

_Belle was about to speak but it seemed Thorin was not done yet. He gripped her hand tighter, not in an uncomfortable manner but there was no question who was in charge in this situation._

_“Had I not said you were my companion you could have been propositioned, proposed to, or even worse, taken. Would you have rather I not said anything and allowed a man from the Iron Hills to force you into being his wife or perhaps just his bed warmer?”_

_Belle felt fear strike in her heart, that was the last thing she wanted. “No.” She said quietly._

_Thorin’s ice blue eyes bore into her own emerald green ones. “Then you can see how I protected you by proclaiming you as my companion.”_

_The tawny haired girl only nodded her head this time. She did not enjoy when he was right and did not wish to say so aloud. Thorin nodded curtly at her and released her hand. Belle wondered why her hand felt so cold after he released her but shrugged it off._

_“I would do the same for you in the Blue Mountain’s if you wished it.” Thorin said so quietly that Belle was not sure she had heard it. When her eyes rose to his face she saw him looking out at the sea from the head of the boat. His eyes did not look back at her so she decided she had, in fact, imagined his last sentence and walked away slowly._

* * *

 

The tawny haired girl shook off the awkwardness of that memory and continued stirring the food within the pot in front of her.

“Smells good, child.” Her grandfather said in his gravelly voice.

“It is a simple soup, grandfather. Nothing special.” Belle said with a small smile over her shoulder.

“To have another cook for you is always something special,” Gothi answered lightly.

Belle only snorted softly. “Unless it is Dis’ fish stew.” The woman had quite literally told Belle that she needed to eat it because it would “put hair on her chest”.

The tawny haired girl had stated quite vehemently that she did not want hair on her chest. Thorin had turned red in the face while Kili and Fili had laughed rather loudly.

Gothi chuckled quietly. “I am afraid I did not teach her much of cooking. Brenna was never known for her cooking either.”

“Brenna?” Belle asked confused.

“Wife of Fundin. Dwalin and Balin’s mother.” the white haired man said as he gathered a spoon full of her simple soup and brought it to his mouth.

“Were you two together?” Belle wondered allowed.

“No. I never loved anyone but your grandmother. Brenna was a beautiful woman but neither of us could see past our love for others.”

Belle mulled his words over as she ate. “You do not have to love someone to be their spouse.”

Her grandfather looked up at her with sad eyes. “I do not wish that for you...again. It would have never happened had I been there.”

The tawny haired girl felt her love for her grandfather triple. She stood from her seat across the table and gave him a large hug. He was surprised by her action but soon hugged her back. That was how Thorin found them.

“Gothi” The gruff man said in greeting. “Belle, I came to escort you home.” His voice seemed slightly softer when speaking her name. Belle wondered if that was her imagination as well. Since their conversation on the boat, she was unsure.

“Would you like some soup?” Belle asked kindly, ever the good hostess.

Thorin looked towards Gothi who tilted his head slightly in way of nodding. The raven haired Jarl gave Belle a small smile before sitting at the table. Belle measured out soup for the large man before setting it in front of him and taking her seat beside him. Gothi sat back in his seat and watched the two carefully as they ate.

“I do not know how I feel about you sharing a bed with my unwed granddaughter, Jarl Thorin Thrainson.”

Belle choked on her soup. She coughed and struggled to get air into her lungs until Thorin pounded on her back helping the chunks of chicken go down her throat. Just to avoid speaking she grabbed her cup of water and began to drink deeply. Thorin did not seem to be of any help, he continued to stare at Gothi his brows lowered in a deep scowl.

“Where else would she go?” The raven haired man growled finally cutting the silence.

“With her kin, here,” Gothi answered.

“She will freeze.”

Gothi raised an eyebrow in question. “Will she?”

Thorin stood abruptly. “Look at her! She is no more than skin and bones. She is not accustomed to our climate. You have not felt her shiver. You have not heard her teeth chatter in the night. You have not seen her lips turn blue because of the cold. She needs more than just a few blankets. She needs body heat.”

Belle looked at Thorin with surprise written on her face. He noticed a lot more of her than she thought, though she did resent the “Skin and bones” comment.

“Okay,” Gothi said simply with a shrug and rose from his seat, disappearing towards the back of his home a small smirk playing on his lips all the while.

Belle wished the ground would swallow her whole. Her grandfather knew she had been sleeping beside Thorin. The tawny haired girl had at the time rationalized the action, thinking to herself that no one knew, least of all the last of her living kin. But she had been wrong. Very wrong. And now she did not know what to do. Yes, she should be living with her grandfather, but as she looked around the space she found that there was no room for her. It was a small, dark space her grandfather lived in. There were bones of various animals and certain herbs hanging from the ceiling with twine. How the old man did not constantly bump into them Belle did not know. But what she did know was that she would not be comfortable here, not that she was entirely comfortable at Thorin's home either, but she had grown accustomed to it.

“Come, Belle,” Thorin said sharply.

“I have to wash the dishes,” Belle said in a slightly haughty tone. She did not like him bossing her around especially not in her grandfather’s home.

“His thrall will wash them.” The raven haired Jarl said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the home. Before she could protest he had her cloak around her shoulders and was lifting her onto his horse.

“Excuse you.” The English girl grumbled.

Thorin did not say anything in return he only climbed onto the horse behind her and made a clicking noise with his tongue to get the animal moving. Belle looked out at the dark landscape. Her grandfather lived on the edge of the village, nearly secluded due to all the trees around. Belle felt slight fear creep under her skin. Though she knew the forest of the Blue Mountain’s Settlement well enough she couldn’t help but feel that they did not look all that different from the Iron Hills settlement. The thought had her huddling into her cloak and shivering.

“Cold?” Thorin asked behind her. The sound of his voice sounded as loud as the roaring of a horn in the silent night air.

Belle shook her head and was about to tell him no when she felt his cloak come around her body as well. It took her only a moment to recognize that Thorin had closed the sliver of distance between her backside and his front so they could share his cloak. She could feel his heartbeat pounding against her back, and his strong muscles bracing her body. Belle felt the same butterflies she had been feeling around the raven haired man as of late reappear. Like a frightened animal, she stayed completely still even halting her breath. If Thorin noticed he did not comment on it until she could not hold it in any longer and let out a loud breath.

“What is it, my mouse?”

Belle ground her teeth at the nickname. She hated it. “Still not a mouse, Jarl Thorin”.

“When we are alone, you may call me just Thorin.” He said near her ear. She could feel his warm breath tickling her neck and it sent another shiver up her spine.

‘ _What is happening to me?!’_ The girl internally screamed.

“I would rather call you something else.” She grumbled her mind flitting through insults from her homeland that the man was sure not to understand.

“Your companion?” He asked.

Belle turned to look at him sharply unsure if he was speaking in jest or not. When she turned she found that he had a small smile on his face indicating he was joking but it was his eyes that confused her. They did not show the same humor as the lower half of his face. His eyes looked nervous. Sensing that he was jesting Belle let out a strained laugh.

“Very funny, Jarl Thorin.”

“Thorin.” The raven haired man insisted.

“Okay, Thorin,” Belle said almost shyly and turned her eyes back forward. Her brows pulled together in confusion. Deciding that she had had enough with the strange stilted silence Belle spoke again.

“Why did you gather me? Fili or Kili could have easily done it. I would think gathering the silly English girl would be beneath you.” She tried to add some humor but it fell flat.

“Beneath me? Perhaps. But I must keep you safe. ” Thorin answered her. She could feel the vibrations from his voice radiating into her back. “Fili is busy somewhere under Sigrid’s skirts and I have not seen Kili since this morning. But I imagine he is doing the same as his big brother but with the Wild One.”

Belle cringed at his crude words. She did not want to imagine any of her friends in _compromising_ positions. As if he could sense her tense nerves Thorin chuckled. He thankfully did not say anything else as they had come upon the stables. He handed his horse off to a slave before offering his arm to Belle for the walk towards the house. She gladly took it to soak up his warmth. The storm that had passed through the village the day before had left her permanently cold. She was not sure she would ever be warm again but having Thorin’s arm so close to hers helped thaw her icy blood.

“You know, you are the first Norseman I have seen offer his arm like this. I did not think it was a custom of your people.” Belle said cheerily.

Thorin stiffened slightly before mumbling. “It isn’t”

“Oh.” the English girl said softly. ‘ _Then why do it?’_ she wondered silently but never got the chance to ask it aloud as they entered into a home full of laughter and chaos.

Belle could not hold back chuckles as she saw Kili and Fili on the floor playing some game of strength. They were sitting on the ground across from each other. The bottoms of their feet pressed together and their knees bent. In their hands was a short rope. Belle guessed the objective of the game was to overthrow the other person by pulling on the rope, similar to tug of war but on a much closer scale.

Tauriel and Siggy were both sitting together cheering on the two men as they pulled on the rope. Dis and Bifur sat on the bench towards the back laughing with both their hands on the raven haired woman’s rounding stomach. Belle stood just inside the door with Thorin. She laughed when Fili won, throwing over his younger brother.

“Is there another who wishes to challenge me?!” Fili stood arms outstretched as he roared in triumph.

Belle rolled her eyes at his dramatics. Kili was sitting beside Tauriel now who was rubbing his back and whispering in his ear. She could see the love between them and felt her heart swell at the scene. She was so enraptured by them that she did not see Thorin whip off his cloak or when he removed his shirt.

“I’ll challenge you sister-son,” Thorin said with a wicked smile.

Belle’s head swiveled harshly to look at him. She did not doubt that her neck would be aching tomorrow from her swift movements. Her mouth went dry when she looked at the man. She had never seen him in the light before. He was...Belle could not come up with a word that fit. The closest her muddled brain could come up with was magnificent but that fell short. His [body](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/be/0d/84/be0d84db1e79f3ca7492e7eddf668de8--viking-tattoos-celtic-tattoos.jpg) was muscled, tattooed and a lot for her eyes to take in.

Thorin sat down in front of his nephew and took the offered rope. As he bent Belle could see every muscle in his body move beneath the skin in a fascinating dance that her eyes could not pull away from. When her mouth began to feel dry she realized that she had been gaping like a fish out of water. She snapped her mouth shut with an audible snap.

The uncle and his nephew began to count to three. As soon as they hit the number three the game began. Both wearing fierce expressions on their faces as they yanked and pulled at the rope. When sweat began to build up on both men’s faces Belle began to worry one of them was going to get hurt. She could not stop herself from looking at the way Thorin’s arms bulged. She recalled her words to Tauriel the first day they had met _“They are built much different than your people too?”_ The statement ran with truth. Thorin towered over the men in her homeland, but not only that he was thick and heavy with muscle. Belle did not understand the primal instinct she had to squeeze his muscle’s with her tiny hands or the overwhelming desire she felt at seeing those muscles.

“Have you had enough nephew?” Thorin asked in a voice that sounded so level that it seemed this was not a challenge for him at all.

“Have you?” Fili grunted, with great effort, in response.

With one last pull, Thorin yanked Fili forward with great force, winning the game. He immediately looked up into her eyes to make sure she was watching him. Belle blushed brightly and turned her eyes down towards her boots.

* * *

 

The tawny haired girl replayed her view of Thorin’s body as she laid in his bed that night. Her mind dredged up images of his tattooed skin rippling over muscle. The English girl felt a growing slickness between her legs and wondered at it. She had never had that happen to her before. She wondered if this was the sinful feelings she had been warned about. The ones she was told to pray away. Deciding that her best option was to ignore it her mind traveled to other topics.

Belle had tried to talk Thorin into letting her sleep else where but her suggestion fell flat when she realized she truly did not have anywhere else to go. Her grandfather’s home was good for one person and that was all. Gyda and Dwalin would allow her to live with them but they were hoping to have a child in the spring and that would not leave her with much room. Plus why would she want to stray from a place where she had friends and a sworn protector? Her grandfather had alluded to the fact that Thorin would be protecting Gothi’s bloodline for as long as the Jarl drew breath into his lungs. The man would do whatever necessary to keep her safe.

That was evident by the way he had claimed her as his “companion” in the Iron Hills. She was sure he did not actually want her as a companion and could have very well ruined his chances of finding a wife there. Belle then wondered why he was not married. He was a handsome man, much more handsome than she should think of a heathen man. Her slick womanhood was evidence of that. He had money, land and was a good warrior. He could protect a wife and any children that came along. So why was he not married?

A large arm was thrown over her waist pulling her towards his warm body. She squeaked at the suddenness of it causing Thorin to lift his head in semi consciousness.

“Mouse?” His sleepy voice asked.

“It is nothing. Just go back to sleep.” She whispered.

Thorin hummed in response and buried his nose in her hair. She could have sworn he had pressed a kiss there but decided she was delirious from lack of sleep. She closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overtake her.

* * *

 

_‘Her feet pounded against the muddy ground as she tried to get away from the sickly man chasing her._

_“You are mine, Precious! You will always be mine!” He screamed._

_When she turned back she saw what looked to be Smeagol, though his eyes and hands were missing as he stumbled towards her. There was hardly any light and she was so cold. Her breath puffed in front of her like a dragons smoke. Belle ran towards the castle in the distance hoping to find someone to help her or at the very least she hoped to find a hiding place. She entered the dark feast hall and scrambled to find a place to hide. Slipping under the banquet table she hid and tried to control her breathing. When the large doors of the hall opened she heard the sure steps of heavy boots. Belle clamped a hand over her mouth trying to make her breath silent. Her eyes widened at the sight of the boots. She knew those boots. They had kicked her in the ribs more times than she would like to count._

_“Belledonna!” Smaug said in cold tone._

_Belle felt her heart race and was sure that he could hear it from where he was._

_“Belledonna. I will never stop looking for you, as long as I live! Come out, come out, wherever you are, little wife of mine.”_

_The tawny haired girl had tears streaming down her cheeks at the sound of the evil man’s voice. Her body hurt all over with the memories of the torture’s he had subjected her to._

_The sound of hair being ripped out of her scalp was next to reach her ears, the pain followed. She was dragged out from under the table while she kicked and screamed. Smaug held her up, her locks twisted around his wrist like one would hold a rope._

_“There you are, Belledonna. Aren't you going to give your husband a kiss hello?”_

_Belle chose instead to spit into his face._

_Smaug wiped his face angrily with a hand. “Your time with the heathens has made you positively feral, wife.”_

_“I am not your wife.” She snarled defiantly._

_The old man laughed coldly. “Whose wife would you be then, hmm?”_

_“I am the wife of Thorin Thrainson, Jarl of Blue Mountains.”_

* * *

 

Belle jerked awake in shock. Sweat covered her body and her heart felt as if it were attempting to find freedom by way of her esophagus. Belle looked over at her bed companion and found him still asleep. She moved slowly to untangle herself from his grasp knowing she would not get a wink of sleep the rest of the night. She sat on the edge of the bed and tried to catch her breath. Belle grabbed her book of fairy tales from the bedside table and moved to stand up. She had just put on her cloak when Thorin awoke with a loud huff.

Belle stayed absolutely still in fear hoping that if she did not move he would fall back asleep. She was not so lucky. His eyes locked on her within seconds.

“Where are you going?” He asked pulling himself up onto one elbow.

“Downstairs.”

“To take a piss?” He asked confused.

Belle felt heat flood to her cheeks. She would never get used to how blunt the people here were.

“No. I had a nightmare. I can not sleep and did not want to wake you.”

“Too late,” Thorin said with a sniff as he rubbed at his eyes with one large hand.

“I’m sorry,” Belle said guiltily and continued to move towards the stairs.

“What are you going to do down there?” he asked.

Belle turned her eyes towards the heavens. “Read...I am going to read. Go back to sleep, Thorin.”

She took another step towards the stairs when Thorin spoke again. “Stay here. Read to me.”

The tawny haired girl turned with an inquisitive look on her face that she was sure he didn’t see due to the darkness of the room.

“You want me to read to you?”

“Why not?” Thorin said with a shrug.

“Don’t you want to go back to sleep?” Belle asked dubiously.

“No. Come, my mouse. Read to me.” The large man said as he rustled around. It was not long before he was lighting a candle. The room was then bathed in a dim glow that allowed her to see her shirtless companion. The man set the candle on the bedside table and beckoned her forward. Her feet moved on their own accord as did her hands when it unfastened her cloak so she could climb underneath the covers he held open. She scooted towards the headboard so it could brace her back and lifted the large book onto her lap. Thorin did not touch her like when he was asleep, he simply laid with his hands behind his head and listened.

This felt intimate, so very intimate. It was an odd sensation for her and she felt silly for feeling that way. She was only reading to him. She had read to many people before, but she had never been in bed with those people while she did so. The intimacy of that coupled with the fact that in her nightmare she had said she was his wife had her stumbling over words in her awkwardness. If Thorin noticed he did not say anything.

She thought back to when she had first met him. He had wanted to kill her, and that was perhaps the least of what he wanted to do to her. He was so different now. Belle wondered why. Was it just her grandfather’s blood in her veins that changed his mind? Or was it something else?

* * *

 

“Tauriel?” Belle asked quietly as they wove baskets.

Her redheaded friend looked over at her with a serene expression on her face.

“Are you nervous for your wedding?”

Tauriel thought for a moment before answering. “No. Why would I be?”

“Because you are getting married in the way of these people not your own. What if you mess up the wording or kill the wrong goat?”

Belle had done that once and both women chuckled lightly together before Tauriel spoke.

“It doesn’t matter. At the end of the day, I will be married to Kili.”

Belle looked up at Tauriel’s soft content smile and couldn’t help but feel happy for her but she did still have questions. “It really doesn’t bother you that you are not getting married in a church like that of your people and mine?”

“No. It really doesn’t. But even if I did wish to get married in a church do you not think that Kili would build one with his bare hands or plunder one just for my wedding day.” Tauriel said with a wistful smile. “He would kill a million priests just to find one that would marry us in their church. I have no need for an ostentatious church or a pompous priest. All I need is Kili. He would do anything I ask and that is another reason I love him.”

“I can’t fathom having another person be willing to go to such great lengths for me.” The English girl thought aloud.

“What of Thorin? Do you not think he would do anything that you asked of him? He cares for you deeply...in his own way.” Tauriel said shifting uncomfortably. Belle knew the redhead was not overly fond of Thorin nor did she dislike him immensely. It seemed her opinion was not solidified in one way or another.  

“I don’t know what you mean.” Belle denied.

Tauriel only shrugged in response choosing to turn back to her basket weaving. It was many minutes later when Tauriel spoke giving Belle the time she needed to process Tauriel’s words and think of the subtle things Thorin had done for her. There were not many but they were something and she was confused by his reasonings behind them.

“You could find out for yourself if you do not believe me.”

* * *

 

Belle had stewed over Tauriel’s words until two days before the wedding. The tawny haired girl was walking through the nearly empty markets searching for any Christian slaves. She had spoken to many in hopes of buying a cross off of them. Not many had any left but if they did they were not willing to sell their last piece of home to her. A swift pinch on her backside had her turning around with a loud yelp. There stood a smirking Gyda, Belle glared in return.

“Come on,” The auburn haired woman said with a tilt of her head towards the Great Hall.

“Why?”

Gyda rolled her eyes and grabbed Belle’s arm before lacing it with her own “Our great and fearless Jarl wishes to speak with you.”

“I live with him. Why couldn’t he speak to me then?”

Gyda waggled her eyebrows. “Perhaps he does not wish to waste time on speaking when you two are together in his bed.”

“Well, I never! We don’t do...I am not a harlot.” Belle sputtered.

The Norse woman laughed loudly and continued pulling her towards the Great Hall. “That will please these fine and virile men in our settlement that can not take their eyes off of you.”

“What do you mean it will please them?” The English girl asked.

“They may still have a standing chance at getting you for a wife.” Gyda laughed before pushing Belle into the Great Hall and shutting the doors behind her.

Belle turned back to the entrance with a snarky retort aimed at Gyda but found the large doors closed and the auburn haired woman on the opposite side.

“Hmmph.” Belle huffed and turned back to where Thorin was sitting on his throne speaking with Dwalin and Balin with Ori hovering.

She walked towards the throne quickly, ready to get whatever he wished to speak with her about over with. When she was a few feet away Thorin locked eyes on her.

“Belle.” He said shortly.

“Jarl Thorin.” She answered just as shortly.

The raven haired man smirked lightly for just a blink before becoming expressionless again. He made a quick hand movement to his men dismissing them. They did not leave the hall but simply stepped a few feet from him. He continued to stare at Belle in a manner that made her warm all over.

“Is there something you needed from me, Jarl?” The English girl asked when she could not take it any longer.

Thorin leaned back in his throne and rubbed at his beard for a moment. “I have heard whispers of you attempting to buy items that are not for sale from slaves and slave owners alike.”

“Is that a problem? Have I wronged someone?” Belle asked suddenly nervous. She had improved in blending into their culture as well as accepting parts of it that she did not fully understand, but she was not perfect. It would not completely surprise her to know that she had deviated from some strange Norse custom without knowing it.

“No, you have not wronged anyone. Just...confused them.”

Belle breathed a large sigh of relief.

“What is it you were looking for?” Thorin asked his bright blue eyes curious.

“A cross” The tawny haired girl had thought of lying but found she felt safe enough around Thorin now to not need to do so.

“Like the cross you are wearing?”

Belle looked down at her person searching for the cross he was speaking of. She had not been carrying her prayer cross when she had been taken and was quite sure she had not picked up one in her time being here. “I am not wearing one…” She said confused.

Thorin stood from his throne and walked towards her. He towered over her as he reached down and gently picked up the pendant resting on her chest.

“[Troll cross](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/85/5b/00/855b008b69b62182eb0095b7975321c8.jpg).” He said holding it in his palm so she could see it as well.

“Oh.” She felt like she could not breathe quite right with him being so close. “uh...That is not the cross I meant. I mean a cross like the ones from my home” She said quietly.

Thorin once again captured her eyes with his own. She felt trapped like she could not escape even if she wanted to because of the hold those ice blue orbs had on her.

“Why do you want it?” Thorin asked her in a low voice.

“I...uh...I wanted Tauriel to have a piece of home for her wedding day.”

“Why?” Thorin asked again, his raven brows pulled together in confusion.

Needing to regain her mind again she stepped away from him, pulling her pendant from his grasp. “Would you not want a piece of home if you were so far from it?”

Thorin took a step toward her once more, not sensing her need for space from him. “You feel this way as well?”

That had confused Belle. She had not said anything about having a cross for herself. She only wished for Tauriel to have one but now that Thorin had asked her she found that she did feel the same. Perhaps that is why she wished for Tauriel to have a cross for her wedding day. She was projecting her own wants and needs onto the redhead. Belle did not think Tauriel cared one way or another about having a cross, but Belle certainly did.

“Yes, I suppose I do,” Belle answered him while she wrung her hands together.

Thorin looked at her for a few uncomfortable moments as if she were a puzzle he could not figure out before walking up to his throne and taking a seat. “You will not find them here, Belle. You will stop looking now. I suggest you wait out the next few weeks until we are in your homeland to obtain the relic you wish for.” The man said in an indifferent tone.

Belle did not understand why this had angered her but it did. Perhaps it was him telling her what to do or maybe it was his indifferent tone after having shared several, what she considered, intimate moments. She narrowed her eyes at him before turning and stomping out of the Great Hall. Feeling the need to release her anger she caught sight of Gyda and walked towards the woman.

“You said I need to learn to fight with a shield, right?” Belle said roughly.

Gyda broke out into a blinding smile. “Oh, little Belle, we are going to have fun.”

* * *

 

Belle felt as if her arms were going to fall off. By the time she had finished training with Gyda she was close to needing to be carried to the hot spring to bathe the dirt, sweat, and grime from her body. She had stumbled her way back towards Thorin’s Longhouse, now clean and in a fresh dress. It had been dark for several hours by the time she stepped foot into the home. Dwalin and Gyda had escorted her home after sharing a meal with her. She liked the couple. They were loud, brash and absolutely the crassest people she had ever met but they were also kind and loving. She liked that about them and had come to see the two as friends. Gyda had shared a secret with her as they sat around the fire eating a hearty stew. She was pregnant, three almost four months along. It was the longest she had ever carried and they were ecstatic about it. Belle had congratulated them enthusiastically. She loved babies. It was a harsh world they lived in and one that horrified her at every turn. But when she saw a baby or a small child she forgot all of that. Though she loved babies and children alike she found herself sending a prayer of thanks that she had never conceived back in England. It was a mercy from God and one she would not soon forget. Being pregnant with such an evil man’s child may have broken her.

Belle shook off the dark thoughts threatening to creep in and walked further into the Longhouse. She wondered if she could ask Tauriel and Kili if she could sleep with them for the night. She was still angry at Thorin. When she passed their room she heard the sounds of snores and did not wish to awaken them. Next, she listened for Fili and Sigrid. Once again she heard snores and did not wish to awaken them. Knowing that Dis and Bifur’s room was out of the question, Belle swallowed her anger and quietly crept up the stairs hoping the man was asleep at the very least. But what she found was a blessedly empty bed. She hastily shed her outer dress and crawled under the blankets and furs. Belle wondered where he was once the relief of him not being there began to fade. Was he hurt? No, she decided there would be word of that if he had been. Was he sleeping elsewhere tonight? And if so where? Was he sleeping in another woman’s bed and if he was why did that make her chest hurt? Belle huffed and flopped onto her back willing her heart and mind to calm themselves and let go of these odd feelings. She had to recite every herb she knew of and it’s uses before she eventually drifted to sleep.

Belle awoke without seeing her normal bed companion nor did she see him by the time she went to bed the following night as well, the night before Tauriel and Kili’s wedding.

* * *

 

The tawny haired girl woke the morning of the wedding with some trepidation. She looked over to the other side of the bed but once again there was no raven haired man. Belle thought perhaps that was just as well. She was sure he would be announcing his engagement to another woman soon, or perhaps he would be announcing that he had a bouncing baby boy on the way. Belle thought bitterly before stopping herself.

‘ _What is the matter with you? Why do you care?’_ She snarled internally.

The tawny haired girl pulled herself from the bed and went to grab her comb from the bedside table. She spotted a small fabric parcel and gently picked it up. She set it down in her lap as she carefully unwrapped it, unsure of what she would find.

Inside she spotted two [cross pendants](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/1f/71/c2/1f71c2863e8ea85b4a6ac251fa0d7d74.jpg) made of bronze. A disbelieving laugh bubbled up in her chest. She couldn’t stop the shaking of her fingers as she picked up one of the crosses. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it gently. As she was not an expert she could not be sure but she believed them both to be newly made. Reverently she tied the leather cord holding one of the bronze crosses behind her neck and smiled down at the cross resting high up on her chest.

She had no doubt who the crosses were from. She had not told anyone else about them besides Thorin. Well, unless you counted the eavesdropping of his advisors and guard. But she did not believe they would have made them for her, nor would they have crept into the Jarl’s room while she was sleeping and leave them there for her to find. Though they could have had Fili, Kili, Dis or Tauriel bring the items up.

To make sure she was correct in her assumption that it was Thorin that left them, Belle decided she would ask the possible suspects. She was quick in dressing as she was sure she would need more time to get ready after she helped Tauriel into her dress. Belle pulled on a light [blue wool dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/c4/16/d2/c416d2cf6209e18cba09fcabfabbf5a4.jpg) and then went through the tasks of adding all her jewelry all the while smiling over her two crosses, the Troll cross, and the Christian cross. She figured they fit on her as she was part of both cultures. Belle made her way down the stairs to help Tauriel dress for the wedding, clasped in her hand was the cross for Tauriel.

The tawny haired girl met up with Dis in the hallway. The two smiled conspirators smiles at each other before ripping open the curtain separating Kili’s room. Belle giggled lightly at the sight before her. Tauriel was sleeping on her stomach, her red hair resembled a giant bird’s nest. Kili sat up at the giggling of Belle. His hair was not much better than his soon to be wife’s. He squinted at them with a confused look on his face for a few moments. He broke out into a tired smile before giving them one wave and falling back onto the bed snoring.

Dis walked calmly over to the bed before ripping off the covers off the two sleepers.

Kili curled into a tighter ball trying to conserve as much warmth as possible while Tauriel stumbled from the bed. “Hot springs?” She asked in a sleepy voice. Belle nodded and helped the redhead gather what she needed for the baths.

“FILI!” Dis called loudly making Belle wince and Tauriel glare at the sudden intrusion of noise in her ears.

The blonde came in looking as if he had woken not much earlier.

“Get the water,” Dis ordered when Kili attempted to get the blankets back from his mother with a sleepy hand.

Fili smiled devilishly before disappearing. When he reappeared he was holding a small pot of water. He chuckled to himself before dumping the cold water all over his younger brothers head.

Kili bolted up with a large scream. “You bastard!”

Fili laughed loudly as did Belle and Tauriel.

Kili looked towards his mom for help but the dark haired woman only put her hands up and told him simply he should have gotten up when she told him to.

“Time to go,” Dis said pushing Belle and Tauriel out the door. Kili grabbed Tauriel’s hand as she was about to exit and pressed a heated kiss to her lips.

“I will see you soon, love.” He whispered.

Tauriel did not have time to say anything else before Dis gave her a harsh yank on the arm, pulling her from the room.

* * *

 

Belle was sure she was going to sporting a blush for the next year after all the “advice” Tauriel had gotten from the women at the hot springs. Gyda had been the most graphic in her advice. This advice from the women mostly centered around sex, especially anything out of the auburn haired woman’s mouth. If Belle silently, and with a large amount of guilt, took mental notes about how to please a man she would never tell. She also learned a few things about being a wife in the heathen land that she did not know. For instance, when Kili built Tauriel a home of their own she would keep the keys to the house. The woman’s responsibility was within the home while the man’s was outside of it. The woman of the house kept the keys and the man was not allowed to touch her keys, which Belle found fascinating. It was seen as a slight in certain households if the man took the woman’s keys. It was such a serious offense that in some cases divorce was the end result. Belle could not fathom such a thing, it appeared Tauriel did not either based on the wrinkling of her petite nose. The tawny haired girl supposed she could be wrinkling her nose due to the scented oils being rubbed into her skin and hair. But Belle preferred to imagine that Tauriel agreed with her in the obscure custom.

It was not long before all the women began to dress Tauriel for her wedding at Gyda’s home, with it being the closest to the bath’s. Dis and Belle helped Tauriel with her clothing while Gyda and Sigrid combed out the island girl’s long red hair.

“Dis, did someone ask you to deliver a parcel to me this morning as I slept?” Belle asked the raven haired woman.

Dis turned her blue eyes onto Belle with a curious expression. “No.”

Belle gave her a small smile and shook off the questions Dis eyes were shooting at her. While they readied Tauriel, Belle spoke with each of the women quietly asking if they had delivered a package. All of them said no. Sigrid and Tauriel had both vouched for their male counterparts saying neither of them had delivered it either. This news had butterflies dancing within Belle’s stomach. It _was_ Thorin. He had gotten them for her. The confirmation of her thoughts had her feeling...strange. She was not sure how she felt about him or how he felt about her. But she believed he was attempting to tell her how he felt with his small acts of favor.

Tauriel’s hair was left unbound, red waves resting down her back. The bridal crown that had once belonged to Dis, sat on her head. It was made of gold and silver but decorated with brightly colored fabric flowers. Her wedding jewelry was added on but there was one piece missing.

“Do you mind if I have a moment alone with Tauriel?” Belle asked quietly.

The rest of the women nodded and stepped out the front doors. Tauriel looked at her with concern, as if what she had to say was a bad thing.

Belle pulled the cross out of her pocket and grabbed Tauriel’s hand. “I know you said you did not care to marry in a church or to have the symbols of our God with you on this day, but I thought maybe you could think of this as more of a piece of home. Something to always remind you of where you come from.” The tawny haired girl’s voice was slightly teary as she finished.

Belle removed her hand leaving the cross in Tauriel’s palm. The redhead opened her pale hand and looked down at the bronze pendant. She did not say anything for a long while, or perhaps it was a short while, but to Belle, it felt like forever.

When Tauriel raised her eyes to Belle’s her usually hard hazel eyes were swimming and her lips quivered with emotion. “I do not like to cry, so I will not do so now. But I want you to know that I deeply appreciate this gift and will cherish it for as long as I live.”

Belle did not stop the tears that fell down her cheeks and she did not suppress the urge to hug her Celtic friend. Belle wrapped her arms around Tauriel’s stomach and held her tight. The two embraced for some time before a knock was heard on the door signaling it was time to go.

“Help me?” Tauriel asked indicating that she wanted the cross to rest on the center of her most prominent necklace. Belle helped her tie the pendant on and stepped back to look at the redhead, checking to see if she needed to make any last minute adjustments.

“You look beautiful,” Belle said with a small sniffle. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Tauriel said simply and allowed Belle to lead her from the home.

* * *

 

The ceremony was held in the same clearing that Thorin had taken Belle skiing many weeks previous, though it had been transformed with basin’s holding fire to light the guests way as well as to keep them warm. As they approached the ceremony Dis pulled Tauriel’s cloak hood over her head and pulled her into the middle of their small group, so she could be hidden from Kili’s sight.

Belle looked around at the gathering of people and saw many faces she did know and many she did not. She spotted her grandfather standing up at a type of altar under an arch made of branches and what Belle thought were antlers with a sow tied at his feet. She knew what was coming. These heathens loved a good sacrifice.

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end signaling that someone was watching her. She craned her neck around as they continued to walk Tauriel towards the altar and found a familiar pair of ice blue eyes boring into her. Belle held his gaze for a moment before smiling shyly and turning her eyes back forward.

Fili stepped away from the crowd and walked towards his mother who was leading the bridal procession. The group parted for him and allowed him to reach for Tauriel. He led her the rest of the way to the altar before stopping.

All watched as Gothi chanted a few words in what Belle thought was a prayer to either Odin or Freyja, she couldn’t be sure. Her grandfather then slid his knife across the throat of the sow catching its blood in a bowl. Belle winced at the wet sputtering noises coming from the animal before it fell limp to the ground.

“Who gives away this woman to her new husband?” Her grandfather asked in a loud voice for all to hear.

“I do,” Fili answered before handing Tauriel’s hands off to Kili. He pulled an item from his pocket and handed them to Gothi Grey. From Belle’s view off to the side, she watched Gothi dunk the items into the blood bowl leaving them there.

“You will now exchange swords to signify the most sacred of all bonds, the unifying bond sanctified by the Gods and Goddesses.” Gothi prompted them.

Kili unbuckled the sword at his hip and presented it with both hands to Tauriel.

“Tauriel, my love, this is the sword of my ancestors. This sword is now yours to hold. It is yours to keep safe so it may be passed down to our children and grandchildren.” Tauriel accepted the sword gently before tying it onto her hip.

She turned to Gyda and motioned for the auburn haired woman to present the sword she would be handing off to Kili.

“Kili, here is the sword you will use to protect our family and yourself in the years to come. May you wield it well.”

Kili accepted the sword with a large watery smile on his face. He tied it to his hip as Tauriel had done with his ancestral sword and joined hands with her once more.

“The rings,” Gothi said and pulled the two items from the blood bowl. He handed the first ring to Kili and allowed him to slide it onto Tauriel’s finger leaving a blood streak on her pale skin. Next Gothi handed Tauriel a ring. She slid it onto Kili’s finger with shaking hands.

“By the will and power of the Gods you are man and wife,” Gothi said. As he spoke he dipped a bundle of fir twigs into the blood and began to flick it at the couple and to all in close proximity. “May the Gods bless you and give you many children. And may the Gods keep the wolf from the door.”

When Gothi finished speaking Kili pulled Tauriel to him and planted a firm kiss on her mouth. All cheered but an especially loud cheer erupted just behind Belle. She turned to see Thorin clapping and shouting congratulations for his nephew. She had not heard him move closer to her during the ceremony and was not ashamed to say she was startled by his sudden appearance behind her.

“And now!” Gothi roared over the shouting of the crowd with a large smile on his face. “The Bridal Race!”

Like an arrow Fili took off running, leaving Kili slightly behind. Kili soon caught up though as the two weaved through the trees and basin’s holding fire. Belle clapped with joy at seeing the two race. They were both quick as they ducked the oncoming blows from laughing guests trying to slip them up. They stopped at Dwalin and Nori who held out cups of ale for them to chug before they could continue running. Fili finished his first and took off running once more with Kili at his heels. The brothers broke through the shield wall held up in place to slow them down. Fili and Kili jumped over the next obstacle, a fallen log, at the same time and it seemed to Belle that Fili may just win the race but with one last burst of energy Kili took the lead and held it as they rounded a tree and came barreling back towards the altar and his new bride.

The two bent over out of breath and continued to attempt to catch it once they reached the finish line. Belle tore her eyes away from the scene to look back at Thorin. He was laughing at his two nephews and their exuberance. His eyes flicked to Belle’s when he felt her staring at him.

“Thank you for the pieces of home, Thorin,” Belle said in a voice barely above a whisper.

“I do not know what you are talking about.” He said in a tone that convinced her of quite the opposite.

Belle reached out a hand and squeezed his gently. “Truly, thank you, Thorin.” he looked deep into her eyes as if he wished to convey something foreign to her, something she did not yet understand. Instead, she drifted to something she was more comfortable with...teasing.

“If you are not careful, some may think you have a soft spot.”

Thorin chuckled lowly and rolled his eyes then said something that would keep a blush on her cheeks for many hours to come. “Only for you, my mouse.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have had a reader or two ask me why I always write scenes of Thorin and Belle in bed together.  
> I feel that this is the best place for them to open up. There are no listening ears, no prying eyes. Just the dark and them. There is comfort in the dark when you are alone with someone you hold affection for (even if you don't truly recognize that affection at first). In my mind, I see this also as a place where they are actually together. During the day's they are both doing separate chores. Him leading his people and Belle working on tasks to keep the household going along side the other women. Sleeping is really the only activity they do together, so I write a lot of scenes with them in bed together. I hope this provides a little clarity. 
> 
> For the wedding scenes and talks of customs, I took information from several sources but a few of the most informative were http://www.vikinganswerlady.com/index.shtml, The Vikings by Professor Kenneth W. Harl and The Sea Wolves by Joe Barrett.


	28. Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter! I have started going back to work so I have less time to write. Hopefully, I can be a little quicker though in future chapters!  
> Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you all enjoy it!

“Another refill brother mine!” Kili called to his blonde haired brother, his voice ringing with mirth. 

“Fuckin’ bastard,” Fili answered with a laugh as he refilled Tauriel and Kili’s drinking horn. 

They were sharing as was the custom of his people. The feast was a loud affair, as most feasts were. There were people dancing and singing, enjoying the abundance of food before them. It would be the last big feast before most of the able bodied men and women in the settlement left to fight a war of revenge against the Dragon King. He knew some of these people would be saying goodbye to friends and loved ones never to return. The dark haired man shook off the thoughts that threatened to consume him. Today was not about that. Today was about his marriage. It was about his Goddess being bound to him for the rest of their lives, however long that may be. 

Kili looked over at the redhead and found her smiling lightly at those in attendance. 

He squeezed her hand gently prompting her to look over at him. 

“I love you.” He told her softly. 

“I love you too,” she answered quietly. He found her discomfort with affection quite humorous. She had come such a long way with him and would continue to do so as long as Kili was patient. He was a patient man, who normally had a high tolerance for temptation but when it came to Tauriel he found that he gave into temptation more often than not. For example, him threatening Sigurd, that was a rash decision. He did not regret it of course but he did wish he had thought it through better and challenged the man without so many witnesses. Another example of the dark haired Norseman falling to temptation was him lying with Tauriel in the cave. He had had many a dream about that night, both while he was asleep and while he was awake. Like a teenager, he had woken up in his own seed after a dream of that night while his wild redhead slept quite literally on top of him. What he wouldn’t have given to be able to pull her night dress up and plunge deep inside her. 

“Kili?” Tauriel asked, pulling him out of his fantasies before he got too carried away. 

“Hmm?” He asked as he raised her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her wrist. 

“How long do I have to leave this in my lap?” Tauriel asked pointing to the wooden [Thor hammer](https://www.mysticconvergence.com/image/cache/catalog/dryad/172_HTHW_01_hammer-of-thor-plaque-900x900.jpg) resting on her thighs.

Kili placed his hand over the wooden hammer and sent up a silent prayer that the Gods would bless her womb. “Until we leave for the night” 

Tauriel did not look happy about that and even went as far as pouting. 

“If you would like to dance you may set it down while we do so. But once we sit you will need it to rest against your womb once more.” Kili offered. 

His redheaded wife nodded her head and picked up the hammer before setting it on the table gently. “Show me the dance of the heathens,” Tauriel said jokingly. 

Kili laughed loudly and stood. He pulled his wife with him and soon they had joined hands with those dancing. As was the custom for his people, they all joined hands in a circle and followed synchronized steps. Occasionally a woman would break free and dance within the middle of the circle, allowing the beat of the drums and the horn pipes to move her body. Kili could not help but laugh when he saw Tauriel struggling to keep up with the steps because her eyes were centered on Gyda in the center of the circle.

The auburn haired woman had her arms raised above her head as she spun, her hair unraveling from its braid and swirling around her face. He wondered if the dance of her people was as free form or if they were constricting in their dance. Eventually, his redheaded woman got her footwork back in time with everyone else’s. She smiled widely at him when she was able to keep up and even laughed at him a bit when he stumbled in his steps because he was too caught up in staring at her. 

The song soon ended and he pulled his wife back to their table to drink heavily. It was the custom of his people to get drunk the night of their wedding. Kili knew his wife could hold her ale, not as good as him but close so he had their shared cup refilled constantly until he saw her eyes beginning to become glassy. 

“Kiiiilllliiii” Tauriel sing-songed into his ear. 

That was when he knew that she was truly gone and he did not hold back his laughter because he too was more than a little drunk. “What is it, my fairest wife?” 

Tauriel tried to playfully glare at him but a small hiccup from her mouth had her giggling. “Why did you stab the wood there?” 

Kili looked to where his new wife was pointing. “To test the luck of our marriage. The deeper the scar in the beam the depth of our luck” 

“Hmmm” Tauriel hummed and took another drink of the ale. “Your sword went deep, does that mean we are going to be very lucky?” 

Their faces were so close that he could see the tiny flecks of gold in her eyes and every pale freckle on the bridge of her nose. “Oh yes. We are going to be very, very lucky.” Kili said licking his lips. All he could think of was the suggestive pur in his woman’s voice when she mentioned his sword going deep. His mind drummed up images of him swiping all the food and drink from the table and throwing it to the floor. He thought of ravaging his woman in front of all to see. But that is not what one did with a wife, that is what someone did with a slave girl and Tauriel was no slave. Deciding he needed to pace himself he looked up and locked eyes with Belle speaking with his uncle. Kili lifted a finger and silently told her to come to him. She gave him a strange look but followed his command, fluidly moving through the crowd without anyone noticing, well anyone apart from Thorin. His uncle was giving him a very angry scowl for disrupting their conversation. Kili shrugged it off. It was his wedding day. His uncle could horde the attentions of the little English woman any other day of the year. 

“Are you alright, Kili?” Belle asked him. 

“Yes. Do you know dances from Tauriel’s home?” He whispered in her ear. 

“Uh, no. But I can come up with something” Belle told him with a small smile. 

She moved in front of Tauriel and pulled the woman by the hands back to the dance floor. Kili watched as the little woman first made a stop to Gyda and then to the musicians. Belle then led the three women in an upbeat dance that Kili suspected was from her home as it was nothing he had ever seen before. They danced in a circle hands held up and connected for a majority of it. There was some spinning and clapping involved which made everyone want to dance as well. People clapped in time with the music until the song came to an end. Then it was time for the  _ flytings,  _ the exchanging of poetic insults. There were many that were said and far more that were centered around Kili and his cock. Kili had taken it all in good humor, Tauriel had laughed at a few of them making Kili feel as if he could continue to be insulted all night just to hear her laugh some more. But for now, he would have to settle with walking his bride back to their new home. 

It was announced that they would be heading back to their wedding bed and soon the Great Hall was filled with cheers, jeers and good natured slaps on the behind. Kili looked over at his bride and found her smiling stiffly. He guessed that perhaps this was not how things were done where she was from. He squeezed her hand gently and gave her a comforting smile before stepping out into the cold air. Thorin, Dwalin, Nori, Balin and Gothi lit the way for the couple. It was a custom of his people and one Kili was not entirely sure he would live to see, but he could not be more grateful that the Gods had taken mercy on him. As much as he would have been overjoyed if he had been sent to Valhalla he was eternally grateful he had been able to have Tauriel first. 

When they reached the Longhouse, Kili swept Tauriel into his arms surprising the redhead. 

“What are you doing?” She growled as he walked into the home. 

“It is tradition,” Kili answered her simply without releasing her. “If you stumbled over the threshold it is a very bad omen, my love.” 

Tauriel rolled her eyes but did not say anything else on the matter. Kili kissed her lips as he carried her towards their room. He set her down once they were within. Their room had quite obviously been prepared by his mother, Sigrid and Belle. There were boughs of fresh smelling pine with cinnamon attached to it adorning the headboard of their bed. The room smelled glorious and Kili had a small thought that it was quite unfortunate that they had gone to such a great effort because within moments he planned for the entire room to smell of sex. Kili was snapped out of his assessment of the room by Tauriel clearing her throat. 

“Are they going to need to watch us?” The redhead asked. 

She sounded brave but Kili could see fear beneath. “No. Why would they?” 

Tauriel clenched her jaw tightly and leaned towards him slightly. “To make sure it happened” 

Kili gave her a bewildered look and shook his head. “No.” He growled to Tauriel and turned towards the five men with confused glances.

“Out.” Thorin nodded his head at Kili’s command and gave Kili a look that clearly said that was the last time he would ever get to order his uncle to do anything. Balin and Dwalin left without a word. Gothi said one more short prayer to the Gods for Tauriel’s womb to be fertile before leaving. Nori smirked and gave a thrust of his hips before leaving as well. 

Kili stared at Tauriel for only a moment before he had her body against the wall. It was not long before his hands were gliding up her legs and tugging her clothing from her body. The lamp cast a beautiful shadow on the floor of Tauriel’s naked body. Kili was not sure when he had ever felt this much excitement in his life. He was this beautiful woman’s husband, he was going to be the father of her children. Gods he was not sure he had ever wanted anything more in his entire life than to see Tauriel round with his child. But perhaps he wished for one thing more at this moment and that was to be inside her. 

Kili picked her up, her legs wrapping around his naked torso while her mouth ravaged his. He ground his clothed erection into her for a moment, he could feel the heat of her womanhood through his pants. When he felt the tide rising within him he decided he had had enough and tossed her onto the bed. His redheaded wife looked up at him with surprise in her eyes that slowly turned into a glare that had his cock hardening even more. He quickly shed his pants and stroked himself three times before climbing onto the bed. 

“How do you want me to take you, my dearest wife?” Kili asked cheekily against Tauriel’s lips. 

“And who says you will be the one taking me this night?” Tauriel said with a quirk of her brow.

Kili growled and began to nip at her neck moving down her chest. He nipped at her playfully until he reached her womanhood and then there was no playing. He knew what she liked and was far too heated to play games at the moment. When he had brought her to her high twice he knew he could not hold off any longer. He settled himself between her legs and swiped his cock over her wetness before plunging deep within her. Kili groaned at the delightful feeling. Her walls gripped him tightly and he was sure this was as close to Valhalla as he would ever come without shedding blood. Tauriel wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him ever closer with her strong thighs. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled his chest closer to hers. He could feel her taut nipples against his broad chest and let out a groan of appreciation at the feeling. 

“Kili” Tauriel whispered huskily as he moved in and out of her at a steady pace. His mind felt void of any and all thought apart from wishing he could bury himself even deeper within her and chasing the tide that seemed to be right out of his reach. The dark haired man lifted her legs quickly, surprisingly his redheaded bride. Her legs now rested vertically against his chest. The new angle proved to be even better than he had ever thought possible. His hips began to snap inter hers at a relentless pace. Kili felt himself nearing his peak and based on Tauriel’s moans and gasps she was nearing hers as well. It was not until he dropped his clever fingers down to her pearl and began to rub at it furiously that she reached that peak. Tauriel stiffened below him and moaned his name loudly before falling limp. Not being able to stand the pleasurable torture anymore Kili fell from his high and spilled his seed deep within his wife. He pressed soft kisses to her face as he came down from his high. The dark haired man pulled out of her gently and laid down beside her. He pulled her against his chest and relaxed into the sex afterglow. He looked down at Tauriel and found her smiling softly. His heart warmed at the sight. She looked happy, incredibly happy. 

“What are you thinking of?” Kili asked his redheaded bride. 

Tauriel looked up at him with her large hazel eyes. “I didn’t know it could feel like that.” 

“Feel like what?” Kili was not sure what she meant. He hoped it was good for her. None of the women he had been with ever complained. 

“I didn’t know it could be so...Exciting.” Tauriel explained haltingly, as if she could not find the right words. 

Kili gave her a smug smile “So leggy-lass never excited you?” 

The redhead rolled her eyes but the small blush Kili could see on her cheeks confirmed what he had assumed. The two basked in the quiet around them before Kili put his hand on her lower stomach gently. 

“The Gods will bless us very soon. I would not doubt if my son is already growing within you” He meant it mostly cheekily but after speaking with Gothi he believed they would be welcoming a son within the next year. 

Tauriel snorted at his words. “Kili. I may not even be able to get pregnant, especially not after just one bedding with you. Your little warriors are not that virile.” 

The dark haired man was up on his knees quickly and pinned his lover’s hands above her head. “Hmmm. Then I guess I will have to bed you some more, just in case.” 

Tauriel gasped quietly in arousal while Kili went to work on her body.

* * *

 

Kili yawned loudly and rolled onto his side looking for his redheaded lover. He found an empty bed and felt fear strike through him. It was not long ago that she had given him a sleeping draught and tried to escape. He knew she had come a long way since then. She had truly fallen in love with him. He thanked the Gods once again for that. But there was still a piece of him that could not shake the fear of her leaving him again. The dark-haired man climbed out of bed swiftly and went to go look for his bride. His muscles were deliciously sore making him wonder how sore Tauriel was. He hoped not too sore, because he had plans for him to worship her body after he got some food in him. Kili stepped out of the Longhouse and made his way towards the kitchens. He figured Tauriel would be hungry just as he was. As he walked he thought of the night they had had together. He chuckled to himself at the memory of taking her from behind. She had complained that she was not an animal to be mounted. That complaint lasted until he was fully inside her, her complaint slowly turned into a moan of approval. 

Kili deviated from the memory when he felt himself hardening. He could do without the jeers of his family and peers at seeing his hardness through his leather pants. 

Kili tore open the door to the kitchens and found Belle chopping up meat. When he saw the head of the goat sitting on the counter off to the side he got excited. It seemed the little woman had not noticed his arrival so he took advantage of it. He snuck around the counter behind her before speaking. 

“Little Belle” 

The woman screamed loudly and spun around her knife slicing towards him. Thankful for his quick reflexes Kili grabbed her wrist holding the knife before it could cut him across the chest.

“Please tell me you are making Mimir pie.” He asked with a large smile on his face. 

Belle had her hand pressed to her chest and was attempting to catch her breath but nodded in way of answer. “I know how much you liked it,” The little woman said in a very shaky voice.

Kili, suddenly feeling bad for scaring her, pulled her into his arms for a hug. 

“I am sorry I frightened you.” He said with a small chuckle. 

It was then that Thorin came storming in reacting to Belle's scream, sword raised. As soon as he caught sight of Belle in Kili’s arms his eyes narrowed and he sheathed his sword. 

“Sister son. Your wife is with Sigrid.” Thorin told him gruffly. “Go find her.” 

Kili tried to hide his smile at his uncle’s blatant displeasure at Belle being in his arms. “Thank you for the pies. I am sure I will not be the only one overjoyed that you are making them.” Kili said and moved his eyes, quite obviously, towards Thorin before taking his leave. 

The dark haired man plucked a piece of bread from the table beside him as he walked towards where his wife and Sigrid were speaking quietly in the [Great Hall](http://www.setdecorators.org/sites/setdecorators/information/V_19_Sigvards_Great_Hall_cp2.jpg). Tauriel looked angry making Kili wonder what exactly the young blond woman was telling his wife. Kili let them have a few more seconds before he approached. The change in Tauriel was immediate, surprising Kili. Tauriel turned to him with a soft smile, her earlier anger hidden far beneath the surface. He had never thought she was one to hide her emotions so well. 

“Wife,” Kili said as he threw his arm over her shoulder and leaned down to press a kiss to her temple. 

“Kili” Tauriel answered with a smirk. 

The dark haired man let out a small laugh at her teasing. “Cheeky woman.” 

The couple broke their fast among friends and family. Kili endured the jeers aimed at him for his wife being able to walk that day. 

“I do not understand,” Tauriel told him quietly. “Why would I not be able to walk? I was not injured yesterday.”

Kili turned slightly red in the face and told his wife not to worry about it. But it appeared she was not willing to take that as an answer. She only raised an eyebrow at him forcing him with her eyes to answer her question. 

“They are saying that you should not be able to walk because we had so much sex you would be too sore to walk.” 

The redhead snorted and rolled her eyes. “Perhaps they should be asking you how you are walking today. If anyone was going to be a weakling it is going to be you.” 

The roar around the table had Kili clenching his eyes shut in mock pain. Everyone was laughing, even Thorin. Dwalin was laughing so hard he was leaning against an equally hysterical Nori who was wiping tears from his kohl covered eyes. 

“Laugh it up, you bastards,” Kili said and waved his hands towards him in way of challenge. This only caused everyone to roar even louder in laughter. Kili looked over at his wife with mock annoyance on his face, but he did not find her laughing like the rest. He found her looking slightly worried. Kili leaned towards his wife and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“That was funny, love.” 

Tauriel gave him a dubious look. “You are not angry?” 

Kili laughed loudly. “No. You are allowed to jest, Tauriel. You are quite funny.” 

His redheaded goddess broke out into a smile. “It does not come naturally or frequent.” 

The dark haired Norseman chuckled. “We will work on that, my serious woman.”

* * *

 

Breakfast passed quickly, and before long Kili had Tauriel back in their bed, naked and heaving for breath as he showed her who was the weakling in their bed. Being with his wife was different than anyone else he had ever bedded. She challenged him, matched him in every way, and battled for dominance with him. He truly believed they were a love crafted by the Gods just by the way they fucked. They were a perfect match and it had never been this good nor could it ever be topped. Kili knew that and that knowledge would keep him from straying to another bed if not for the fact he loved his fire kissed warrioress and she would kill him if he did. 

They spent most of the day wrapped around each other only leaving the bed to eat and drink.

* * *

 

That night the wedding festivities continued as it would for three days. There was no feast but there was drinking, wrestling, poetic insults, and storytelling. 

Kili sat with his bride as they drank and looked over the party. Fili had gathered Belle and was spinning her around on the dance floor. The little woman’s long curly hair was loose and spinning around them, brushing against those dancing near them. Belle had a large smile on her face and her cheeks were a bright pink. Fili himself was laughing along with her as they spun to the music. When the song ended Belle pulled Sigrid off from the side and pushed the couple together to dance. 

“Go dance with Belle.” Tauriel said staring towards the front of the longhouse. Kili gave his wife a confused glance. She turned towards him and smiled. “Please...She is not done dancing and we both know between Thorin refusing to dance and all the men here too afraid of him to ask her to dance she will not have any enjoyment. Go.” His redheaded wife pushed him from his seat towards the tiny woman. 

Kili sauntered towards the little woman and gathered her into his arms without asking and whisked her back to the dance floor.  

“Kili. It is very rude where I am from to touch a woman without asking first.” Belle said with a fond smile. 

“Well, then it is good for me that we are not in your home,” Kili said with a cheeky wink and a smile. 

Belle rolled her eyes with mirth and continued to dance with the man that was so much taller than her they looked near comical. Belle was quiet for a moment as she gazed around the room. 

“I think Canute would have liked this.” 

Kili was taken back by the mention of the red bearded man. Belle had not mentioned him in quite some time. It was then that he saw Canute’s younger brother. A boy in his fourteenth year with the same red hair and kind eyes as his deceased elder brother. 

“Had he lived, this could have been your wedding.” 

Belle turned her large emerald eyes at him in surprise. “I suppose you are right. What a strange thought…” the little woman mused. 

“What is strange about it?” Kili asked absently. He had just noticed his bride was not at their table. His eyes scanned the large room in search of her. He had lost track of time dancing with Belle and was not sure how long he had been gone from their table.

“Me, married to a Norseman.” Belle answered tightly. 

“It will happen eventually, do not get your hopes up that you can escape us. We love you far too much to let you go. You’re kin to us now.” Kili said, his eyes still looking for his redheaded wife. He pressed a quick kiss to Belle’s head before leaving to go find Tauriel without another word. In his haste to leave the dark haired man missed the misty eyes of the tawny haired woman and his uncle glaring daggers at him for making her cry, even if it was good tears. 

Kili had just stepped out the front doors into the snow when he caught sight of his woman’s fur hood coming up the walkway. 

“Love. It is not safe for you to wander alone during winter nights.” Kili said as gently as he could with the fear coursing through him. Though she was now married to the most powerful family in their settlement there were still those that would be stupid enough to hurt her if they were drunk enough. 

“I had to make water, Kili.” Tauriel huffed, her cheeks a bright pink. 

“Just...take a guard next time, please.” The dark haired man said in a defeated tone. 

“For you, I will think about it.” his wife answered with a small smile and allowed him to lead her into the Great Hall for more merriment.

* * *

 

“Laddddyyyyy wifeeee” Kili sing-songed horribly. He knew he was very drunk, perhaps the drunkest he had been in at least the last few years if not ever. 

“Husband” Tauriel answered as she acted as his crutch. The woman was a lot stronger than she looked as she was carrying her taller and bulkier husbands frame nearly on her own. 

“Whyyy do dis?” the dark-haired man could not form words correctly it seemed. He knew what he wanted to ask but it had not come out quite right. 

“Well, that is what happens when you are on the opposite end of a drinking contest with a drunkard, my love.” 

Kili shook his head trying to clear his foggy mind but found the motion caused the world to tilt a bit too much. He righted his feet and trudged along with his wife for a moment before his alcohol soaked brain could come up with a response. It was not until Tauriel had gotten him into bed devoid of clothing and put a basin beside him that he answered her. 

“I...didn...chal  _ *hiccup*  _ chal... _ *hiccup* _ challenge dem...Youuuuu did” Kili could barely get the words out he was so drunk. 

Tauriel smirked down at him as she ran her blessedly cool fingers down his heated face. “Yes, well, I am your wife now. What use is being your spouse if I can not get you into trouble now and then?” 

Kili smiled up at her goofily but could not summon words. 

“I love you, Kili” Tauriel said gently and pressed a kiss to his lips. He accepted the kiss and attempted to say the same in return but could not gather the energy to do so before he let the darkness swallow him.

* * *

 

Kili awoke to his head pounding as if Thor himself was attempting to break out of his skull. 

“Uughhhh” the man groaned and rolled onto his side trying to escape the dull light of daybreak seeping in from his doorway. He felt a slight chill in his bed and moved closer to the feeling hoping it would help him not feel so nauseated. Without opening his eyes he sought out the cold sleepily. What he found was his wife. Her skin was chilled. His eyes popped open abruptly thinking perhaps she had died in the night. She felt near as cold as death. 

“Tauri?” Kili asked worriedly and stared into her face. Her cheeks were pink as was the tip of her nose which was a good sign. What was an even better sign was her opening her bloodshot hazel eyes to stare at him with no small amount of confusion and annoyance. 

“What?” She asked in a gravely voice. 

“I thought you were dead…” Kili said. It sounded terribly ridiculous being said aloud.  Tauriel cocked her head at him, confused by his answer so he clarified. “You are very cold” 

His redheaded wife nodded her head. “Warm me up?” 

In way of answering, he pulled her closer to his overly warm body and reveled in the beautiful chill that was her porcelain skin at the moment.

* * *

 

When he woke next his wife was still asleep beside him. He desperately needed water. Kili pulled himself from the bed with great pain and tried to dress as quietly as possible. At one point he had to lean against the wall to stay upright while he calmed the storm building within his stomach. He made it out of the house mostly clothed and stumbled his way towards the kitchens for a roll of bread and some water. 

He had just sat down in the kitchens with only Vinna to witness his haggard form when his brother came in grinning like the cat who got the cream. 

“Brother!” He shouted loudly making Kili want to cry. 

“Fi...No. Please...Just..shhhhhh” the dark haired brother pleaded.   

Fili laughed loudly and clapped his brother on the shoulder. Kili felt himself losing his battle with the storm within him and launched himself outside to vomit. The alcohol from the night before came coursing out of him in a foul tidal wave. His brother stood outside the door laughing at him while he felt as if he was dying. 

Kili wiped his mouth angrily and was contemplating how it would feel to be an only child when Fili disappeared and came back with a tankard of water. Kili decided he would put off his brother’s murder for a bit longer. 

“Vinna, would you get my brother dearest here a healing breakfast?” Fili asked the plump blonde. 

“For a price,” The woman said with a large smile and tapped her cheek. 

Fili laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek in thanks. 

Kili felt his color turn a little green when Vinna began to pull pickled herring out of its container and assembled it atop the gherkin and onion. When the plump blonde was done she handed the plate to Kili and told him to get to eating. The dark haired man pinched his nose and began to devour the foul smelling hangover cure. He chased the food down with a bit of water downed wine and took a moment to allow his food to settle before he attempted to breathe too deeply. 

“Where is Wild One?” Fili asked as he ate large bites of porridge, a bit dangled from his mustache braids making Kili’s stomach roll once again. 

“Sleeping it off” He answered shortly. 

Fili wiped his mouth with the back of his hand making Kili relax ever so slightly. He was no longer thinking of vomit. “Gave her the Durin hammer a lot last night, huh?” 

“No. I had drunk dick.” Kili admitted. He was too sick and tired to be shy about it. 

“Oh? I didn’t see her drink anything last night but then again I was too busy with Sigrid to notice too much.” Fili said with a shrug. 

Kili tried to remember the night before through the haze of his clouded brain. It took him a good long while but he could not remember her drinking much either. He shook it off. Perhaps she had drunk when he was not looking. 

“Is that uncle?” Fili said turning his ear towards the door leading to the Great Hall. 

Their uncle was arguing with someone. The two brothers crept towards the door and peeked within. Thorin was speaking with Gothi Grey. It appeared the two were fighting over something. 

“You are not coming with us. You will die. We need you here with Dis. She needs you.” 

“No she doesn't, not anymore and yes I will...die that is.” Gothi said calmly. 

Thorin groaned loudly and looked towards the ceiling in frustration which to Kili’s eyes looked a little like pain as well. “You want to die by the Dragon’s hand?” 

“If the Gods wish it then I will. But I do know I am to die on Saxon soil.” The white-haired man answered. 

“You can not leave like this! You can not abandon us this way. You can not leave me alone without your counsel.” Thorin’s voice broke on the end making Kili and Fili both look at each other in alarm.

In a move much faster than the boys thought possible Gothi had pulled the Jarl into his arms for a tight hug. Thorin hugged him back just as tightly. It was the first time in a long time that either boys saw the pseudo father and son dynamic between their two elders. Thorin pulled away first, standing up straight but still kept his hand on Gothi’s shoulder. 

“You are sure of this?” Thorin asked worriedly and in a much softer tone than the brothers were used to. 

“Don’t you try to take this honorable death from me, Thorin Thrainson,” Gothi said with a soft jab to Thorin’s ribs. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it old man,” Thorin answered with a small chuckle. 

Gothi said his goodbyes and hobbled his way towards the doors. Once he had disappeared from sight Kili and Fili heard Thorin speak again. 

“I had thought your sneaking days had ended when you became men,” Thorin said with a huff, his eyes still on the door Gothi had just exited. 

The two brothers stepped guiltily out into the Great Hall and before their uncle. It was a position they had found themselves in repeatedly in their lives. It was either Thorin’s harsh lectures and insults or their mothers and they would take the large Jarl’s punishments over their mothers any day. 

“How much did you hear?” Thorin asked turning his ice blue eyes on the two men. 

“Enough,” Fili answered for the both of them. 

Thorin was quiet as he studying them for a moment. “Don’t tell Belle. She doesn’t need to know nor worry over something she can not control.” 

Fili and Kili both nodded curtly in response. Kili would later blame it on his hungover mind but it truly was just his curiosity that got the better of him when he decided to speak. 

“When are you going to ask for her hand?” 

Fili looked over at his brother in horror, while Thorin’s eyes narrowed. “That is none of your concern, Kili Vilison.”

Kili winced at his uncle using his full name and only nodded in response afraid to open his mouth again. His hangover sickness had subsided ever so slightly meaning he did not wish for death anymore and if he continued to pry Thorin would indeed kill him. 

The doors opened then and a few of their friends and family entered. Kili smiled at his mother’s pregnant form. He was saddened by the fact that he would not be here to see his brother or sister born. He could only hope that he would survive long enough to meet the child someday.  His mother was followed by Bifur, the old warrior looked more alive than he had in ages. Kili wondered if that was his mother’s doing. He didn’t know how she had done it but Dis had been able to make the old bastard look near ten years younger. Perhaps it was his neat braids or his trimmed beard, Kili didn’t know. Behind Bifur was Dwalin and Balin. The two brothers did not look too happy making the dark haired young man curious as to what they had to say to Thorin. 

“What is it?” Thorin asked appearing to have noticed the same displeasure on the two brothers faces. 

“Sigurd is dead,” Dwalin said in that short way of his. 

Kili’s stomach dropped through the floor. If Sigurd was murdered it would look as if Kili had done it, he was the last to challenge the man in personal combat. It was no secret that Kili hated the man, he hated him near as much as one other person...Tauriel. 

“How?” Thorin growled shooting a look to Kili who scowled in return at his uncle’s unsaid accusation. 

“Bastard drank too much and fell asleep in the snow. Froze to death.” Balin answered. 

Through Kili knew now that he was off the hook for a murder accusation his stomach had not returned to it’s previous place of rest. It was still on the floor somewhere near his feet. He knew who was responsible. Though Sigurd was a drunk, a mean one at that, he also managed to stumble inside during winter. There were times that the man had fallen asleep in the Great Hall, or even outside during summers but never in the winter. 

Thorin let out a breath of relief before he began problem-solving. “Next of kin?”

“No children, one living brother in the Iron Hills,” Balin answered. 

“Send a willing messenger to inform him. We will hold his property until his brother decides what to do with it. Prepare a pyre and burn Sigurd. If that is all..” Thorin said as he rose from his throne. 

“No, Jarl. His house thrall is gone. Do you want us to go find her?” Dwalin asked. 

The raven haired Jarl rubbed at the bridge of his nose in frustration. “No. It is possible Sigurd killed her and buried her without our knowledge. Consider her dead if she does not return. She will die from the elements or come back, no need to waste your energy looking for her.” 

Kili felt anger swelling within him. He would bet his life he was married to a certain someone that knew where the thrall girl was. The pieces all began to click together for him.  Tauriel disappearing last night after asking him to dance with Belle. Then her pushing him into a drinking contest with the two bottomless pits known as Nori and Bofur. Her freezing cold body when the sun rose this morning, her skin felt as if it had been outside all night.

Kili waited until it was not suspicious before he took his leave stating he wanted to lay with his wife before the day’s work began. He stomped angrily towards the Longhouse and flung the doors open to find his wife pulling on her cloak. 

“Morning, love,” Tauriel said with a small tired smile. 

Kili ground his teeth together so he did not say anything he would regret. He grabbed her arm, surprising her and began to drag her towards the back of the Longhouse and out the back door.

“Kili? What is the matter with you?” Tauriel protested and dug her heels in. He knew there were still listening ears about so he did not answer. When her protests became to be more of a hindrance on his walking he threw her over his shoulder and marched towards the barn. Tauriel pounded on his back demanding he release her as she had many months earlier but he did no such thing. Once they were in the barn he saw two slaves working on milking the goats. 

“Leave us,” Kili growled. 

“But master, the goat is not done being m..” The thrall began to protest. 

“I SAID LEAVE US!” the dark haired man roared making the slaves skitter out of the barn like frightened mice. He set Tauriel down before shutting the doors. 

“That was a good impression of Jarl Thorin,” Tauriel said in a dry tone. 

Kili turned back to his wife with a very unamused look on his handsome face. “Where is she?” 

His redhead clenched her jaw and stood a little straighter, facing him down. “Who?” 

Kili stepped closer to his wife and spoke in an icy tone that left no room for warmth of any kind. “Where. Is. She. Tauriel?” 

The redheaded woman stared at him for a moment waiting to see if he would break but he did not. “The woods.” 

Kili took a deep breath of annoyance. “The woods are vast. You are going to need to be more specific.” 

“Am I?” Tauriel questioned with a raise of her brow. “And what will you do to Emelisse when you find her?”

Kili lost his temper and began to scream. “What do you think I will do to her?! Do you trust me so little!?” 

Tauriel only clenched her jaw in response, showing very little fear. “I trust you, but I feel you are tied by your people’s laws and will not deviate from them.”

“Fuck, Tauriel!” Kili roared. “I would have deviated from them for you! Did you even think of what would have happened had anyone suspected this was murder or if there had been any blood?”  Tauriel did not answer allowing the dark haired man to continue his rant. “I would have been put on trial! I threatened him not a week past. I challenged him to personal combat. It would have been assumed I killed him! And if that wasn’t the case and they put you on trial I would have taken the gauntlet or the punishment of death for you! Why would you put my life on the line for a slave?” 

“Because I knew I wouldn’t get caught. It was the perfect plan, Kili. You can not tell me you regret me taking his life.” Tauriel answered bluntly. 

“No. I don’t regret his death. I am angry that you took such a risk to release one slave. I do not understand, Tauriel!” 

The fire lit behind Tauriel’s eyes at that moment. “Do you not see!? That  _ one slave _ could have been me had you not fancied me! How could I leave Emelisse in such hell when the world would be better without the bastard anyway?” His redheaded wife argued.   

Kili felt himself losing his steam but he could see his wife was losing hers as well. “I understand. But _you_ must understand that you can not do things such as this Tauriel. No plan is flawless when it comes to killing. You could have easily been spotted or overheard while hiding the slave girl.” 

“Perhaps. But I would not have been recognized” The redhead argued lightly. 

“How do you figure?” 

“I stole clothes from Bifur and a knitted cap from Ori and wore them when I helped Emelisse escape. I looked like a little boy, not a woman.” Tauriel answered with a shrug. 

Kili rubbed at his face and sat on a nearby bale of hay. “How did you do it Tauriel?” 

His wife sat next to him quietly for a moment before speaking. “I found a small bit of hemlock while on our last hunting trip. I had already made up my mind that I was going to get Emelisse away from Sigurd by any means necessary and I found my solution in that small plant. I just needed to find my opening to do it, I had a bit of time, or so I thought anyway. Sigrid told me yesterday morning that she had seen Sigurd raping Emelisse in the open and worried over her injuries reopening or not healing all the way. It made me so angry.” Tauriel swallowed back the emotion in her voice. “I knew my time was up. Last night I had the poison in my pocket. I waited until you were distracted and ran to Sigurd’s home. I found Emelisse bleeding and weeping in bed.” Again his wife had to shake off the anger growing within her that was making her voice quiver.  “Emelisse told me he always has a drink before bed, so I put it in his water skin and told her I would be back later that night. I knew you would notice if I was not in bed unless you were drunk or drugged, so I challenged Nori and Bofur to a drinking contest for you. You got drunk, I put you to bed and I snuck out.  Sigurd was dead by the time I got there. I helped her pack what she needed to survive, dragged the body outside and stole his horses for the ride.” 

“Where is she?” Kili asked tiredly. 

“The cave…” Tauriel whispered nervously. 

Kili nodded his head. He had a feeling that was where the slave girl was. “She can survive on what you took from Sigurd?” Tauriel nodded. “You won’t have to go back?” Tauriel shook her head. “Good, it is too much of a risk.” 

The two were silent for a few minutes before Tauriel spoke. “Are you going to tell Thorin?” 

“Gods no.” Kili snorted. “I am not going to tell anyone.” The dark haired man grabbed his wife’s hands in his own and looked deep into her hazel eyes. “I love you Tauriel. I could not stand if anything happened to you and If anyone found out you would be put on trial, so I will not say a thing. But do not think that I am not angry that you tricked me because you felt you could not trust me. Though, I am more angry that you put yourself at risk.” 

Tauriel pressed a kiss to his cheek in a sort of apology. 

“Just don’t do something so reckless again, I don’t think my heart could take it.” Kili whispered. 

“I can not promise that I will not kill again if the situation is the same.” Tauriel answered him honestly. 

“That is not what I am saying. Just don’t do it alone. Tell me and I will help you.” The dark haired man told her, his brown eyes boring into her hazel ones. 

“Truly?” Tauriel asked surprised. 

“I would do anything for you, you should know that by now.” Kili declared with a kiss to her lips. 

“I have no plans to find myself in this situation again, but if I do, you will be the first to know.” 

Kili chuckled at the absurdity of the conversation. “That is all I ask, my wife.”  


	29. Thorin

Thorin gazed out at the icy water before him. They would be arriving on Smaug’s lands within the next day or so. The raven-haired leader looked behind him at the ship’s following their lead. His final number of men landed around two thousand. Far more than he had ever led, but with Dain, Bard, and himself he had no doubt they could lead the men with ease. It would be necessary for them to raid the stores of the castles they laid siege to but Thorin felt confident he would be able to keep his men fed and watered. His warriors were ready to fight, many of them were also prepared to never return home. 

One of which was Nori. The man swore he would never return to Norwegian soil, not because he didn’t wish to do so but because he proclaimed it was not the Gods will. His brothers Ori and Dori said that it was the mushrooms finally eating his brain Thorin was not so sure. He too had felt the Gods whisper that he would not be returning home. But that did not mean he thought he was going to die. He believed he would be victorious as long as Belle was by his side. He knew as well as Gothi that if the little woman chose not to help them, for whatever reason, they would fail. Thorin himself had seen it in a dream, whereas the Gods had whispered it into the ear of the old seer. 

Speaking of the old seer, Thorin looked over his shoulder and saw the old man’s one eye closed and a smile on his face. 

“What are you smiling about old man?” Thorin asked as he sat down beside Gothi Grey on a rowing bench.

The grey-haired man breathed deeply before answering. “I can smell the change in the wind. We are nearing Northumbria.”

Thorin looked out at the sea, wondering how the old man could smell the change. He did not ask because he truly did not think the answer would be very enlightening. Gothi tended to want to keep his secrets. That is how Thorin and everyone else did not know he had a granddaughter. Nor did they know that when they raided Smaug’s summer castle it was to retrieve the last blood relative of Gothi Grey. If the raven-haired man had known, his first interactions with the woman would have been very different. Thorin thought that perhaps he would have offered to rescue her from the Bastard King instead of taking her by force. He would not have laid a hand on her, nor would he have intentionally scared her. He would have been gruff of course, that was just his nature. Even now he could not muster the softness towards Belle that his nephews possessed when dealing with their women. 

In the weeks leading up to their departure.  He had not found much time to speak with the little woman, nor had he gone out of the way to do so. Thorin would leave the bed they shared before sunrise and not return until well after dark. There were lingering glances and hints of smiles when they would pass each other during the day, but it never went further than that. He would never admit aloud but he was not sure how to proceed with her. He had never sought out to make a woman his wife before. But he was also torn because he was not sure if now was the time. He was about to lead his men and many other land's men into the greatest battle of their lives. Was now the time to get swept up with a woman? 

Thorin looked over at said woman and could not help but find his excuses to hold off as just that...excuses. Weak ones at that. Belle was currently sitting between Gyda and Tauriel listening to the two argue about who was the superior warrior. When her eyes caught his she appeared to be pleading with her eyes for him to rescue her. 

“Little Belle” Thorin called to her. She immediately stood and walked to his side. Once again they stood at the head of the boat their backs turned to all others isolating them from the rest. 

“Jarl Thorin. I am impressed. I did not think you remembered my name.” Belle said with a wry smile. 

“How could I forget it, my mouse?” Thorin asked with a smirk. 

Belle sighed loudly in mock frustration but still held a small smile on her plump pink lips.  The two stood out looking at the waves for a long moment. Thorin’s hand may or may not have been brushing her arm lightly as the boat gently rocked them. 

“Tell me again where we will be landing?” Belle asked. 

“Your cousins land, Northumbria,” Thorin told her looking down into her eyes.

“It is my homeland, My father’s land. Where I was raised.” The little woman said in a tight voice. 

“It should belong to you. Not him.” Thorin could tell the woman was bitter about her cousin taking her land. “He is an usurper.” 

“No. It was never to belong to me. It should have gone to Bilbo, had he not perished with mother.”

Thorin only snorted softly in disagreement. It should have gone to Belle and whomever she chose as a husband. Belle would make a fine ruler if she could toughen up. He wondered how she was going to do when it came down to them marching into battle. 

“How do you believe we will be received with you by our side?” Thorin asked her. He knew how they would be received if it was just them without the fat king’s kin. 

“Cautiously at first” The tawny haired girl answered. “Otho is an arrogant man. He will believe that Smaug will come to his rescue, but Smaug wouldn’t risk his armies in unfamiliar ground for Otho.”

“Just another reason you should have ruled over your cousin.” Thorin remarked.  Belle looked up at him in confusion. “Though you are meek. You are smart. You would never have accepted an alliance with Smaug and truly expected the man to hold true to his word.” 

The raven haired man looked down at Belle and found her nodding her head minutely. 

“May I speak plainly with you, Jarl Thorin?” Her green eyes looked up at him. 

“Yes.” Thorin braced himself for her next words. 

“You are going to kill many of my father’s people. I know it, you know it. Otho will not back down until all his men are dead. He will sit behind his army of farmers and a few soldiers while they fight your far superior warriors and die for their  _ King _ like they are supposed to. I am unsure if he will fight or not. He could go either way, but my gut says he will run. Run to Smaug.”

“And?” Thorin was unsure where she was going with this. 

“I think it is best if you do not allow him to do so.” Belle answered quietly. 

“You want me to kill him?” 

The little woman gasped and shook her head. “No. He is my kin! I do not want you to lay a hand on him, at least until I have a chance to speak with him.” 

Thorin scoffed. “What are you going to say to him that will make him change his mind?”

Belle glared up at him haughtily. “I don’t quite know as of yet. But I have a feeling I can sway him in our favor.” 

Thorin glared down at her as she glared up at him. Her fire showing in her eyes. She was challenging him, quite openly and it thrilled him. She might just make a great ruler yet. 

“I will give you the chance to speak with your cousin. If you can not sway him, I will be killing him.”

His little woman did not look happy about it but she gave him a curt nod and turned her eyes back out to the dark sea. “I would ask that you allow me to attempt the same thing with his army.” 

“What?! No” Thorin fumed. “Absolutely not! Have you lost your mind?” 

Belle shrunk back from his anger for only a minute before standing straight unflinching. “These are my father’s people. I grew up with many of the men that will be standing on that battlefield. I would like to offer them the same deal as their King.” 

“And how are you going to get them alone to speak with them?!” Thorin growled angrily. 

“On the battlefield. “ Belle said simply. 

“Do you understand how easily they could shoot an arrow into you?” At this point Thorin was sure his face had turned a bright red. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gothi sitting up straight as if ready to intervene. 

“I will wear armor.” the english girl said with a shrug. 

“She says she will wear armor!” The large man sneered. “ I do not have armor that will fit you! You are child sized.” 

“For the last time, I am average height for my people, Jarl Thorin!” Belle roared. Her little fists cleched at her sides as she scowled angrily up at him.

“That does not change the fact that I have no armor in your size.” Thorin said between clenched teeth. He had bent to look her in the eyes so they were mere inches away. He could see the golden flecks in her emerald green eyes. They pulled him in so deeply that he nearly forgot they were arguing, or on a boat with thirty others. 

“It is a good thing then, that my grandfather had some made for me before we left.” Belle said with a triumphant smirk. 

Thorin pulled himself away from her sharply. “The answer is still no.” 

“Why!?” 

“I will not allow you to be in harm's way, woman!” Thorin roared loud enough for the entire boat to stop what they were doing and look up. He glared at all of them making his crew turn back to their previous attentions swiftly. 

“Jarl Thorin, my cousin and his men, they will not hurt me. They are Christian men.” Belle said quietly and touched his arm as if to reassure him. 

“Is your dearest husband not a Christian as well? He hurt you in many ways did he not?” Thorin immediately wished he could take the words back. Tears welled in the woman’s eyes instantaneously. She dropped her hand from where it rested on his arm as if he had burned her.

“Belle...I’m..” He wanted to say sorry but he had never been one for apologies but he would try for her. He was about to finish the sentence when she put up a hand in a “stop” motion and shook her head halting him from speaking more. 

“You are right, Jarl Thorin.” The tawny haired woman said in a sad voice and stepped away from him. She made her way to the end of the boat and sat between Gyda and Dwalin. The large man slung a heavy arm over Belle’s shoulders while his wife held the woman’s hand and rolled her eyes at Thorin as if to say “You fucking idiot”.

* * *

Landing in Northumbria proved to be easier than he thought it would have been. They were not spotted until they were practically on the shore of the beach, but Thorin did not stop at the beach and wait. 

“There is a river. It is deep. We may be able to go inland by it.” Belle told Fili standing beside her. 

Thorin turned to look at her and found her avoiding eye contact with him. He was about to speak when his sister-son beat him to it. 

“Where?” 

Belle lifted her delicate hand and pointed towards the river head barely visible. 

Thorin raised a call for his boat, the leader in their floating caravan, to row towards the mouth of the river. Thorin smirked as he heard the horn from the Castle of Northumbria blow warning all of it’s citizens to get within it’s gates. 

“Run like little mice.” Nori said with a loud cackled. 

The boat erupted into chuckles except for Belle. Thorin caught her saddened eyes staring pointedly towards the water. 

They were half a mile up the river when Thorin spotted a search party. 

“They have sent children to do what a man should have.” Dwalin growled behind Thorin. 

“They are not children. Just miniature men.” Fili answered with a smug smile. 

The raven haired leader stared down one of the soldiers in the search party and found that he agreed with Dwalin. They looked like children to him. Thorin had every intention of allowing the search party to watch them until one of them opened their mouths. 

“You filthy savages! We have been righteous and our God will reward us by striking you down!” 

Thorin heard a small groan from behind him and found Belle with her head in her hands whispering “stupid boy.” 

The men all looked to Thorin for instructions on what to do. His heart wanted to tell them to ignore the taunts for Belle, but his mind, the logical part of him knew what he must do. 

“Row ashore.” Thorin barked and heard his order being repeated many boats back.

* * *

Thorin had done something that he never would have before he met the small English girl with the long tawny curls. He had given a enemy soldier a chance to run. 

“Drop sword and I won’t kill.” Thorin had growled into the soldiers ear in choppy English. The Jarl held the English soldier against his chest with a sword at his throat. The others in his small party had already slit the throats of the English spies, well those that chose to stay and fight. A few had run back to the castle as soon as they saw the Norse boats moving to shore.

The English soldier immediately dropped his sword, it landed with a barely audible thud. 

“ _ Please don’t kill me _ .” The young man whispered in a shaky voice. 

“Fili.” Thorin growled calling his nephew to his side. The blonde stepped to his uncle’s side on silent feet. 

“Tell him to deliver a message to his King.” Thorin ordered and listened as the blonde translated Thorin's words to the soldier. The English soldier nodded his head in affirmation as well he could with a sharp sword against his throat. “Tell your King to assemble his army. We will meet him on the battlefield tomorrow. I will have a special someone there he may wish to speak to.” 

The raven haired Norseman threw the soldier to the ground after Fili had translated for him. 

“ _ Run, boy”  _ Thorin said in English. The soldier stood on unsteady legs and went stumbling through the woods towards the castle. 

Fili gave his Uncle a questioning look but thought better of voicing his confusion at his Uncle’s choice to leave the boy alive. 

After tying the bodies of the dead soldiers to their horses and setting them free knowing full well the horses would return to the castle with their macabre load, the norsemen climbed back into the boats and went further up the river. 

They rowed until Belle, with assurance from Gothi, told them they had found where their camp should be. It was a clearing just off the shore of the river, so they would be near their boats, still have freshwater and also fish if they wished it. Thorin’s army split then. Most readied camp while a small group of fifty men raided the few houses they found on the river. They found them empty of human life but abundant in animal life. All the animals were taken back to camp. They would all be of use, whether it was the handful of horses for riding or the goats, chickens and pigs for eating. His men would feast after they won the battle tomorrow. Thorin had no doubt his men would win. They had triple if not quadruple the number of men as King Otho.

* * *

By the time the raiding party returned, trenches and latrines had been dug, sticks were sharpened and made into barricades. But instead of setting them up as they normally would, he had been told by Fili that Belle had suggested they do it a different way. It was quite ingenious making Thorin once again question if she truly had the gift of sight like her grandfather. 

She had told Fili how to design them so that they lay flat on the ground hidden by a thin layer of snow and branches. If there was an attack one would simply pull the rope on their side back far enough to have the pieces lock into place and produce the sharpened stick barrier at the last moment, not giving the enemy time to avoid it. Thorin had listened as the little woman was praised by Dain later.

“You are smart and have a mighty gift from the Gods on top of it all.” The large redheaded man said. “I will forever be grateful you are on our side.” Dain then threw his arm over Belle’s little shoulder and gave her what the man must have thought was a gentle embrace but looked to nearly squeezing the life out of her, if her bulging eyes were anything to go by. 

Thorin went to intervene when his cousin released her with a kiss to the top of the head and went on his merry way. The raven haired Jarl ground his teeth together in jealousy. He did not like anyone to touch his woman, let alone with embraces and hugs. 

“Peace, Thorin Thrainson. I can hear your teeth cracking from here.” Gothi said in a gravely voice. 

“Quiet, Old Man.” Thorin grumbled without much heat. 

Since the gray haired man’s declaration of his oncoming death Thorin could not find it in himself to be angry at anytime with Gothi. All he felt was something akin to sadness and loss brewing within him. 

As if he had read his thoughts, Gothi rose from his seat by the fire and clasped Thorin on the shoulder in a comforting gesture before hobbling to his tent with the assistance of Belle. 

That was another annoyance for Thorin. Belle was now sleeping in the same tent as her grandfather. It was cold here, but not nearly as cold as their homeland. Belle did not need body heat to stay warm in the night. She just needed to be bundled in furs. It angered Thorin to have his sleeping companion ripped away from him. It had made him more surly than he already was, according to Dwalin. 

That night when Thorin laid in his bedroll he found himself unable to sleep. His body was missing Belle as if she were his right arm. He found the night colder than he ever had been back in his homeland and his arms felt empty without her presence.

* * *

“Where is your armor?” Thorin asked Belle when he found her sitting beside the fire the next morning tending to her grandfather who was swatting at her hands.

Belle turned her big green eyes up at him in surprise. 

“If you truly wish to speak with your cousin’s army before the battle then you must wear armor.” 

The little woman gave him a bright smile before skittering off towards her tent. 

“She will be safe” Gothi spoke from where he was sitting at the fire pit once again. 

“Good.” Thorin did not ask if the Gods had spoken of such things, finding that it did not matter. He trusted Gothi and if Gothi swore Belle would not be hurt then Thorin would have to believe him. 

Thorin stood outside Belle’s tent and listened to her excited breathing, feeling a smile creep onto his face. “Wear breeches under your skirts.”  He called to her. 

“Breeches?” Belle called back. 

“I would prefer if you did not wear a dress at all during this battle but I know that is a lot cause. Put breeches under your skirts because you will be cold watching the battle.” That was not the only reason he wanted her to wear pants under her dress. She would be riding, and wind happened to rush past one when riding. If one of his men caught sight of her bare legs he would have to kill them for his own mind to be at ease. 

When Belle came out she was wearing chainmail over her dress but under her cloak effectively hiding it from the untrained observer. 

“Did you put them on?” Thorin asked her looking at her skirts as if he could see through them. 

Belle crossed her arms in front of her chest with a wry smile. “I’ll have you know I had these on before you even asked me to put them on. Apparently our minds are in the same place.” 

Thorin smiled back at her allowing the peace her smile brought him to push away some of his fear for her safety. 

The raven-haired man allowed himself to get lost in her emerald green eyes until Kili walked over with her horse. 

“A horse? For me?” Belle asked happily. 

“Yes. How else are you going to get there?” Thorin jested. 

Belle rolled her green eyes at him fondly and went to get on the horse but found it much too tall for her. Taking advantage of this Thorin placed his large hands on her waist and lifted her onto the horse. 

“Was that necessary?” The woman huffed once she had settled on the horse. 

“I don’t know. Could you have gotten on that horse by yourself?” Thorin replied snarkily. 

Belle did not answer him simply scrunched up her nose in a quick grimace. 

Thorin did not say anything else, he only reached up to grab her hand gently in his own. She looked at him slightly confused by his action but did not pull away. 

“Listen to me, my Belle.” His voice low as he spoke. “Do not take risks that are going to put you in harm’s way. You say what you must to his army but do not anger them and if you see even one raise their bow towards you, you will kick this horse in the sides until he rides faster than the wind.  Do you understand?” 

Belle looked down at him with her large green eyes and nodded earnestly. 

“I will gut any man that dares raise a weapon towards you. Stay out of the way when the fighting begins. Stay safe.” Thorin’s words were choppy as he got them out. He pressed a harsh kiss to first her palm and then her wrist. He dropped her hand before he could see her reaction and climbed on his horse. 

He was a coward in this moment to walk away without explaining his feelings to her should he die in this fight. He knew this and yet he still did not turn to tell her his heart beat for her. He allowed his nephews, Gyda and Tauriel to guard her on all sides while he road at the front with Bard, Dain and Gothi. The four men led their two thousand warriors to the battlefield.

* * *

Thorin allowed his nephews, Gyda and Tauriel to guard her on all sides while he road at the front with Bard, Dain, and Gothi. The four men led their two thousand warriors to the battlefield.

While they rode they spoke strategy. Their sheer numbers would be enough to win this battle without problem for them. Though they decided to follow through with a battle strategy used by Gothi himself long ago. They would be splitting up. Half the army would stay in the open while the other half hid away in the forest ready to move behind the English army when they attacked and slaughter them from all sides. When they reached the clearing they found that they were alone. Bard led roughly one thousand men into the woods to await the army of Otho, House of Sackville-Baggins. 

Thorin placed his men with their backs to the woods. They gave up the higher ground to do so, a horrible thing to do if your armies were evenly matched. But they were not matched, far from it. Even if they decided to sit out half his army Thorin would still have double the amount of men Otho did. Thorin’s warriors lined up their shields at the ready. Thorin, Dain, Gothi, Gyda, Tauriel and Belle all sat on horses behind the rows of blood-thirsty Norse men and women. They waited quietly until they heard the tell tale sound of many feet approaching. Then they saw the four hundred men of King Otho. Thorin watched them with sharp blue eyes as they stepped down the hill towards his army with great fear and shaking knees. 

The large Jarl smirked when he saw the Christian King. He was a rotund man with dark curly hair. His nose was sharp like a bird’s beak and his eyes beady like that of a weasel. He had a circlet atop his round head and robes that showed his status. 

Thorin wondered why the man would wear such finery to a battle. As if she heard his thoughts Belle answered. 

“He does not plan to fight,” Belle whispered. 

“Coward,” Thorin said with a snarl. 

Otho’s army stood at the top of the small incline unsure of how to proceed. Thorin’s men did not move from their positions. None shifted. None even moved the muscles in their faces except to blink. It proved to be unnerving for the enemy. From his spot behind the army, he could see the nervous sweat beginning to build on the English army's faces. 

“Thorin. You will need to get behind Otho to capture him. He is going to run as soon as the fighting begins. He knows he can not win.” 

“Yes. But first…” Thorin said and moved his horse around the left side of his army with Belle following at his heels and Gyda behind her. 

Otho’s army stopped leaving a large space between the two armies. Thorin led his horse into the space between still tucked close to his own warriors.  He faced Otho and glared at him menacingly as Belle’s horse trotted directly in the middle of the two Armies. Gyda walked her horse up beside Thorin and translated for him as Belle spoke in English.

“ _My name is Belledonna of House Baggin’s. I am the daughter of your former King, King Bungo. Many of you know me as I was living amongst you, not two years past. Many more of you know me for we grew up together. Playing side by side in the castle that I called home for so many years. My father led you through many years of peace. He kept you all safe without marching you out to battle._ ” Belle yelled out in a large confident voice making Thorin’s heart burst with pride. “ _He would never have made an alliance with the Bastard King!”_

Thorin smirked when he saw King Otho grow red in the face at her insult. 

“ _And now you fight with the Heathens?! You are confused, my cousin! They have tainted your mind and spirit. Come with me now and I will return you to your husband unharmed.”_ Otho yelled out, still cowering behind his army. 

“ _Though they may be heathens they have honor.”_ Belle ignored her cousin's taunts and continued speaking. _“I have made a deal for you, the people who my father loved so dearly. Those who do not wish to fight for a silly King who made a deal with the devil named Smaug, you may leave now, in peace. The Norsemen will not hunt you down, nor kill you. You may go to your families and consider yourself safe. The Norsemen will not come for you, you have my word!”_

Thorin watched as multiple men on the opposite side of the battlefield looked at each other nervously. 

“ _Her word? You would trust her word!? She has sided with the heathens. She has abandoned the one true God! She will be demolished by hellfire as those who side with her will. Stay strong men! You are fighting in the true Gods name._ ” Otho screamed to his men. 

Belle began to walk her horse up and down the length of the space between the armies as she spoke. 

_“You are not fighting in God’s name! You are fighting for the gluttonous man behind you! He is the reason you are going to die today! He made a deal with Smaug! If he did not this army would not be standing here. They would not bother with you! It is because of the deal he made with their enemy!”_ Belle roared pointing a finger at her cousin. _“He was greedy and selfish and promised to give your lives to Smaug in exchange of gold and silver from the Bastard King. Smaug would never send his army here to protect you! The deal was one-sided! Otho would march all of you to Wessex to defend a King who would never do the same for you! Otho did so knowing such things because he wished to drown in gold in silver! So I say again, you are not fighting for God, you are fighting because your pompous King is a greedy piglet suckling at the teet of Smaug!”_

More of the English men began to shuffle and give wary looks to one another. 

Sensing he was losing control Otho perched higher on his horse. His feet digging into the poor animals stirrups so he could semi-stand.  “Lies! She is spouting words of the devil!” Otho cried out. “Do not listen to the devil woman!” 

Belle shook her head sadly and looked out at his men once more. “Listen to your hearts, not the words of your greedy King. Do not die for nothing. Do not leave your wives as widows and your children fatherless to starve this winter! Leave now and you will not be harmed. Go home to your families. Go if you wish to live!” 

Thorin raised an eyebrow as men began to drop their shields and run. He counted fifty as they skittered away up the small embankment and out of sight all the while their King screamed that they were giving into the enticings of the devil. 

“Enough of this! Archers! Let loose your arrows!” Otho cried. 

Thorin kicked the sides of his horse towards Belle just as she turned to retreat. The archers hesitated for a moment giving Thorin the time to lift his round oak shield above her head before the arrows fell around them. It appeared to him as if the archers were purposely missing the little woman for none hit his shield and none hit her. 

“Shields up!” Dain cried to their men as Thorin led Belle out of the range of fire. 

Thorin's warriors and shieldmaidens lifted their shields. The front line held their shields in front of their bodies while those behind the front line held their shields above themselves and the men in front of them effectively covering all those in range. 

Thorin left Belle in the care of Gyda and Tauriel as he and Dain began to shout orders to their men. 

“Shield wall!” Dain called when Otho’s men began to charge. 

“Hold steady!” Thorin cried out as the English men began to push against his shield wall tiring themselves out within minutes. “Give way!” Thorin called again. He watched as the shield wall began to move back a few feet. He was giving Otho false hope and it seemed to be working. He could hear the man calling out in glee at the sight.

“Open!” Dain roared. Every two shield’s opened and the row behind shoved a spear through the opening effectively skewering the English soldier in the way before they closed the open shields once more. Otho was so focused on the strange Norse strategy that he did not see the second army approaching on his left until they had him completely surrounded. Thorin smirked at the look of pure fear on the fat man’s face. 

“Slaughter them all! But leave the fat King alive! He is mine!” The Jarl roared making multiple warriors laugh. 

Thorin’s eyes automatically searched for his nephews. He saw Kili shooting arrows from the side while Fili was hacking his way towards the King, double swords glistening with enemy blood. Feeling the bloodlust begin to build within him Thorin kicked the sides of his horse and rode after those fleeing. He cut them down one by one feeling the excitement thrumming through his veins.

It felt like moments later that the battle was over. Nori blew the horn letting them know that all were dead, all except one. 

Thorin wiped the blood from his sword and trotted towards Otho, who had been ripped from his horse by Fili. The blonde was currently holding the King on his knees with twin swords resting at his neck, ready to slit it open at any moment. 

As his men sorted through bodies, weapons, and armor Thorin looked down at the little man with a sneer. He took out his dagger ready to plunge it into the throat of the coward when Belle trotted up beside him and jumped from her horse. 

“Thorin. Do not lay a hand on him, I must speak with him.” 

Thorin rolled his eyes but motioned for Fili to allow the man to stand. 

_ “I have nothing to say to the cock warmer of the heathens _ .” Otho snarled and spit at Belle’s feet.

Thorin did not need to speak English to hear that his words were a terrible insult. Thorin brought his head back and slammed his forehead it into the man’s face, knocking the man onto his arse. Thorin then kicked the side of his head knocking him unconscious. 

“Thorin!” Belle cried out and knelt by her cousin's side checking for signs of life. 

“What!?” Thorin growled back. “You said not to lay a hand on him. I did not lay a hand on him.” 

Belle glared up at him as if to say “ _You know what I meant_ ” but did not say anything else. Tauriel was there within moments checking the man over. 

“He will wake eventually.” The redheaded woman said and rose to her feet, her eyes searching out her dark-haired husband.

* * *

 

“He is still not waking. I think you killed him, Thorin!” Belle said worriedly from where she was checking over her cousin's unconscious form once again. 

“He is still breathing.” Thorin rolled his ice blue eyes before grabbing a pail of water and dumping it over the slumped form of Otho, House of Sackville-Baggins. 

The man sputtered under the shower of water, his brown eyes opening blearily. Thorin looked to Belle with an “I told you so” smirk. 

“ _ Unhand me _ !” Otho roared. 

“ _ I do not believe you are in a position to be demanding things, _ ” Gyda responded in English from where she was sharpening her sword.

“ _ Belle! Belle! You must help me! _ ” The fat man pleaded with his cousin.

Thorin smirked at the pleading look on Otho’s face. 

“She is not in charge here. I am” Thorin growled and motioned for Gyda to translate for him. The auburn-haired half English woman huffed and stood from her rock to do what her leader asked of her. Belle glared at him but did not say anything. She kept quiet and stayed slightly behind Thorin. 

“Why would she help you? You ordered her death on that battlefield. You can not ask anything of her. Perhaps we should hand her the knife and allow her to gut you.” Thorin snarled. 

Otho looked up at him in fear as Gyda translated. “ _Belle would never,_ ” Otho answered but Thorin could see the doubt behind his eyes. 

“Hmmm, Perhaps not,” Thorin said and crossed his arms over his chest, accentuating his muscled arms.  “But any of these two thousand men would gladly do it in her stead without her having to raise a finger.” 

Thorin could smell the foul stench of fear rolling off Otho in waves. The large raven-haired man smirked with triumph. “Shall we begin?” Thorin asked pulling out a dagger. “You listen to her words. You answer any question she has. For every word of hers you ignore and for every insult you direct at her I will take a finger. And when those are gone I will go on to your toes. If those run out I will move on to limbs. Do you understand?” Thorin asked running the blade of the knife down Otho’s cheek nicking his skin lightly. 

Otho nodded but glared at Belle as she stepped forward. “ _ Cousin. I didn’t want this. _ ” 

_ “Didn’t you?” _ Otho snarled up at Belle. 

_ “No! I never did! I told you nothing good would come from your alliance with Smaug and you didn’t listen.”  _

_ “Why would I listen to you? Stupid woman. What do you know of alliances or running a Kingdom!? _ ” Otho roared. 

As Gyda translated Thorin became more and more angry, though he did not show it. He kept his impassive mask on. As soon as Otho called Belle a stupid woman Thorin nodded to Dwalin who pulled a red-hot blade from the fire. Otho was then held by Fili and Kili as he screamed and tried to back away from them. Kili yanked the fat man’s hand out so it was flat on the tree stump in front of him while Dwalin cut his smallest finger off first. The smell and sound of sizzling flesh filled the air. Thorin’s eyes drifted to Belle to see her tearing up but clenching her jaw in concentration as she tried to keep the tears from falling. Without thought, Thorin rubbed his fingers over the back of her clenched hand resting at her side. 

Belle looked up at him with large sad emerald eyes. He grabbed her hand fully in his own and gave it a quick squeeze before attempting to release it. But Belle held fast to his hand. 

“Thorin. I have an idea.” 

Thorin gave her a confused look unsure of what she meant. He pulled her away from the camp slightly and turned their backs to prying eyes. 

“We don’t have to kill him,” Belle said grabbing his large hand in both of hers. 

“What? Belle, why would we keep him alive?” Thorin growled. 

“He deserves to die, I get that. I am not stupid or without anger towards him. But, he could be of use to you.” The tawny-haired girl said with hopeful and, dare he say, excited eyes. 

Thorin’s mind began flitting through his options and how he could use the man. “You mean to have him pay me Danegald?” 

“Yes!” Belle said with a large smile. “He pays you what gold and silver Smaug gave him. You have no use for his Kingdom as we are not staying here. He has no army to fight with he could be a puppet for you. If we decide to come back you can take his Kingdom easily and kill him then.”

Thorin weighed the options silently. “Or I could kill him now, march to his castle and take the gold for myself.”

“You could but word would spread to Mercia and Wales that Northumbria is unprotected. They will take that land for themselves. Otho is a prideful man, he will not willingly tell anyone that his entire army was decimated. But you kill him and Northumbria will fall to Mercia or Wales without a King here. You and I both know you do not have enough men to leave here to protect the land. You need every man fighting in Wessex. So leave Otho here, make him pay you and rest easy knowing this land will be waiting for you if you want it later.” 

Thorin stood in amazement at her plan. It was smart, ingenious even. A few months earlier he would have never entertained the thought of listening to her, but now he trusted her, among other things. She had not been wrong yet. 

“Okay,” Thorin said simply. 

“Okay?” Belle asked, brow quirked. 

“Yes. It is a good plan, Little Mouse.” Thorin again squeezed her hand before dropping it and turning back towards Otho with Belle on his heels. 

“Did you already need to be reminded of the rules, fat man?” Thorin growled as he crouched down to be face to face with a crying Otho. “No insults and listen to her.” 

Thorin stepped away from Otho again and nudged Belle forward. 

“ _ I do not want them to hurt you, Otho. Please just listen to me. _ ” Belle said in a pleading voice. 

Otho did not say anything in return just glared up at her. Thorin was sure if he was not in immense pain and fear the man would be spouting insults. 

“ _ Smaug hurt me, Otho. He tortured me. I should hate you for what you knowingly did to me. Yes, knowingly. You knew he would hurt me. You knew his two other wives had died of ‘ _ mysterious causes _ ’ just as I had known. And yet you still sold me to him for silver and gold and I can never forgive you for that. But we are still family.”  _

The fat man scoffed and muttered something under his breath. Thorin cleared his throat and glared down at the man giving him a stern but silent reminder. The fat king winced slightly and turned his eyes back to Belle. 

_ “I want to save your life, Otho. So here is what must happen for you to survive. You give them all the gold and silver you were given by Smaug, some food from the castle stores and promise not to give word to Smaug of our approach and they will leave you be, life still intact.”  _

Otho scowled at her deeply.  _ “And if I say no?”  _

Belle took a very deep and very aggravated breath before answering. _ “Then Dwalin is going to cut your appendages off one by one until you die of blood loss. They will then walk through the gates of my father’s castle, rape your wife and murder your son violently.”  _

Thorin was surprised at Belle’s words. Her tone was ice cold and detached. 

_ “Is that what they did to you? Rape you into submission? Did each one of his men take a turn on you, Belle? _ ” Otho sneered. 

Thorin marched forward to kill the man himself but Belle put a little hand on his chest stopping him. 

“ _ No. They have honor with those that are of their blood.” _ The tawny-haired girl said proudly, showing much more strength than Thorin thought she possessed. Thorin watched as Otho's dark brows rose at her declaration of blood. “ _ Take the deal, Otho.”  _

_ “I will not negotiate with a lying heathen whore! God is on my side! He will protect me.”  _ Otho screamed and thrashed.

This time Thorin was the one to wield the red-hot knife. Instead of taking just a finger Thorin decided to take an entire hand. Thorin was halfway through the bone when Otho screamed that he would take the deal, that he would give them anything they wanted. Thorin traded off his knife for a heated ax. In one fluid motion, he had the hand completely cut off. Tauriel and Sigrid were there in a flash wrapping Otho’s stump in clean clothes. The pompous King had passed out from the pain momentarily while  Thorin allowed the healers to patch him up. 

“You could have just hit him. He would have given in eventually. You didn't need to take his hand,” Belle said woefully as she looked at Otho’s detached hand laying on the ground. 

“He knew the consequences of insulting you. He is lucky he is still alive.” Thorin answered. 

Belle did not argue with him, she knew he was right.

* * *

 

“ _ How could you do this to him!? _ !” a black haired woman with a shrill annoying voice screamed at Belle as Thorin’s men ceremoniously dumped Otho onto the ground in the courtyard of the castle. 

“Lobelia.” Belle greeted the woman in a tight voice but did not answer her question. 

_ “My poor Otho! _ ” Lobelia wailed and screamed for a healer to help him. 

Thorin could see the tenseness growing in Belle’s shoulders at the shrill woman’s presence. The large Norseman felt the overwhelming need to protect her so he did just that. He stepped in front of Belle and faced down the little pest. 

_ “You heathen devils! You will pay for this! Belle, you will pay for this. Oh how you will pay for this!” _ the woman threatened, trying to look around Thorin’s large frame to glare at Belle. Having had enough of her Thorin lightly shoved the woman backward and watched her fly to the ground. He then straddled her prone form and drew his sword putting the sharp blade to her throat. 

“ _ Quiet, woman, _ ” Thorin said in heavily accented English. The black-haired woman looked up at him with immense fear dancing in her eyes. Her chest heaved with fear and Thorin smelled the unmistakable stench of urine. Thorin gave her one more stern glare before rising off of her and telling Belle to lead him to the treasury. 

Belle lead Thorin and his men into the treasury and stood off to the side as they began to load the wagons full of gold and silver. Thorin kept one eye on his men and the other on his little woman. She was looking at a tapestry hung in the far corner of the stone room. It looked dusty and uncared for. Thorin stood next to her as she ran a hand over the tapestry. As Belle cleared the dust from the tapestry he could see that it was quite beautiful. There were intricate vines and trees resembling a beautiful garden embroidered on it. In the center of this garden was three individuals. A man, a child, and a woman. All three holding hands. The woman was quite obviously pregnant in the tapestry, her belly rounded dramatically. Thorin stared at it for a moment longer before recognizing the bright green eyes of the child. 

“It’s you.” Thorin breathed in surprise. 

“Mother made it,” Belle said in a voice thick with tears.

“It is beautiful.” The raven-haired man told her gently. He too lifted his hand to brush some of the dust away from the tapestry, showing more and more of the details hidden behind the gray dust. The large man looked at the way the tapestry was attached to the wall and in one quick motion pulled the bar holding it up ripping the mounts from the wall they were attached to. 

“What are you doing?” Belle asked in alarm, her emerald eyes wide. 

“Taking it with us,” Thorin answered in a blunt tone. 

“Do we have room?” The little woman chewed on her lip nervously but still gently touching the tapestry not being able to let go of it. 

“If we have room for gold and silver we have room for your mother's tapestry.” 

Tears welled in Belle’s eyes. The little woman wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him for a moment. Thorin bowed his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead feeling his heart beat rapidly at the thrill of it. 

“Thank you, Thorin.” Belle said with a gentle smile.

“Anything for you, my mouse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note:   
> I realized I had the wrong name for Belle's cousin. I mixed up Lotho and Otho. I have gone back and made those changes so please excuse my mistake on that.   
> I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!


	30. Belle

 

Belle gleefully charged into the King’s quarters in the castle of Northumbria with Thorin stalking behind her as a menacing bodyguard. Feeling giddier than she had in a long time Belle grabbed a pillowcase and began to pile what was left of her parent's belongings into the makeshift bag while she laughed. She had walked away with her father’s sword and cross, her mother’s [silver brushes](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ed/aa/d6/edaad6b3a57aa30a125d23c3facf5baf--he-loves-me-dresser-sets.jpg) and a beautiful wooden box containing her mother’s prized silverware. But there was something missing. Belle looked to the far right of the drawer and found the [silver spoons](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c2/3d/af/c23daf870d2328e1c018110c1034ac9d--little-spoon-spoon-art.jpg) missing.

“She has taken them!” Belle growled and closed the lid of the box roughly.

“Who?” Thorin asked confused. He was currently lounging on the King’s bed. His dirty boots muddying up the white sheets. His muscled arms behind his dark head but his sword close by in case he needed to defend her or himself.

“Lobelia. My cousin’s wife.” Belle said as she sat on the end of the bed with her head in her hands.

“The black haired bitch?” Thorin moved to sit up, further spreading the mud, blood and other bodily fluids from his boots onto the King and Queen’s once white sheets.

“The rather unpleasant woman you met earlier, yes.”  Belle stood again, so very irritated. Thorin snorted at her description of Lobelia. Belle knew it was not words the large man would use. He felt they were too mild and kind for Belle’s cousin’s wife.

“This is something she would do. She knew I loved this silverware! We fought about it before they married me off. I wanted to take it with me. She wouldn’t let me have it. Lobelia must have stored them on her once she saw us coming.”

“Like I said. She is a bitch.” Thorin told the tawny-haired girl before standing to his full height and whistling, bringing in two of his men who were standing guard. “Take these to the boat. Be gentle.” He said handing the pillowcase and wooden silverware box to the warriors.

“She is unpleasant.” Belle hedged pulling Thorin’s attention back to her.

“Unpleasant? No. She is a bitch. Say it.”

Belle gave a surprised snort. “No.”

She could see a smile threatening to creep onto Thorin’s lips. “Say it, my mouse.”

“I am not going to say that! Why would I call her that? It will do no good.”

Thorin stepped into her personal space, his body mere inches away from hers. He stared down into her eyes with laughter dancing in his own. “I promise it will make you feel better. But more than that...You call her what she is, a bitch, and I will help you get your spoons back.”

Belle bit her bottom lip lightly trying not to react to the man’s close proximity. “I am not going to say that.”

“Oh come now, my mouse,” Thorin said and raised a hand to brush a stray curl from her forehead. “I am not going to get your spoons back until you say the words.” the large man said in a teasing tone.

“I can not say it. It is a sinful word, Thorin.” Belle stuttered out.

“Ah. Sinful.” Thorin tapped his bearded chin playfully. “Your God would condemn you for uttering just one word? Seems silly, no?”

Belle was lost in his icy blue eyes but could not completely deny his logic. “Well, It does seem a bit silly. But it is still not a nice word and certainly one she does not entirely deserve…”

“She has been mean to you. She would not let you take your mother and father’s possessions with you before she and her husband sold you to the Bastard King. She threatened you. She is lucky I do not cut off her head. Call her what she is!” the raven-haired giant of a man demanded his face inching closer and closer to hers with a small smirk.

Belle could not help but smile back. “She is a bit of an...itch”

Thorin let out a laugh, a large belly laugh that had Belle chuckling beside him. “Close, my mouse, but not quite. Come now. Enough of these games! She took much from you, Belle! Do not let her run off with your mother’s spoons! Take them back. Be strong! Now, Say what you think of the horrible woman!”

As Belle listened to Thorin’s increasingly intense words she felt fire surge within her. The anger swelled as she thought of all the horrible things Lobelia had done to her. The mean and cutting words. Slapping the back of her neck or arms with her fan, demanding she sit up straight or “be a lady for once in your life, Belledonna!”. Belle could still feel the rage gnawing her insides as she thought of Lobelia delivering the news of Belle’s engagement to Smaug with an evil smile on the woman’s pinched face.

Belle did not say another word, she huffed angrily and went marching down the stone halls towards where the healer's halls were. She could barely hear the heavy boot tread of Thorin and two other guards behind her over the racing of her own heart. She was angry, incredibly so. And she kept that anger with her as she stomped into the room and stood in the doorway with a red face and heaving chest. Lobelia looked up sharply from where she was frantically patting at her husband’s large belly in a way of comforting him.

“Lobelia! Where are my mother’s spoons!? I know you have taken them!” Belle roared.

The black haired woman immediately stood and marched toward Belle. “You dare come to my husband's sickbed making such a racket after you are the one who has put him here!?”

Belle, refusing to back down stepped ever closer to the woman, there scowls nearly identical in their fierceness. “It is not my doing that put him there! It is his own! Now give me my mother’s spoons..you...you…you thieving Bitch!”

There was a loud gasp from Lobelia but all was silent, Belle was sure one would be able to hear a pin drop with how silent it was. Her own mouth dropped open in surprise. She was so busy being horrified at her own self that she did not see Lobelia’s hand coming at her face. Of course, it never made it. Thorin had whipped out a large but quick hand and grasped Lobelia’s thin wrist. He threw her wrist down with enough force to send the woman stumbling away this time though she stayed on her feet.

“Where are the spoons Lobelia!?” Belle yelled again, having come out of her shock and returning to anger.

The little black-haired woman turned her nose up in the air refusing to answer. Belle heard Thorin huff loudly before he stalked towards the English woman and bent down. In one swift movement, he had the little woman held up in the air by the ankles while spoons began to fall from the pockets of her dress. Lobelia screamed while Thorin continued to shake the woman and his men laughed. Lobelia’s dress had fallen over her face showcasing her white undergarments and corset. Belle pushed down the embarrassment she felt for the woman and instead focused on gathering the spoons that littered the floor. Everyone seemed to be screaming but Belle had a one track mind at the moment.

Thorin gave the screaming Lobelia one last good shake before tossing her down as a child would a rag doll. Lobelia cried and crawled her way towards her husband’s bed to hide on the other side. Thorin offered a hand to Belle to help her from the floor. She tucked her mother’s spoons into her own pockets and walked towards the door without a backward glance at her cousin and his wife. Thorin gave one last smirk to the King and Queen of Northumbria before throwing his arm around Belle’s shoulders and walking her out of the healing halls, his nose buried in her tawny curls.

* * *

 

Belle lovingly brushed her hand over the tapestry in her tent. As her fingers glided over the threads, she could feel her mother’s love there with her. Belle remembered the elder Belledonna spending countless hours working on this piece of art. When Belledonna had fallen pregnant the second time everyone knew it was going to be the end of her. No one wished to speak it but they all knew. The light left her eyes and she grew frail. No longer was the tall blonde woman found gallivanting through the gardens and courtyard, now she remained in bed, not able to move more than a few feet from it. Belle spent most of that time with her father. She would follow him at his heels asking one million questions within an hour. Bungo answered them all with patience when many said he needed to be focused on other things. They said to let the nursemaid take care of Belle, not the King. But Bungo had refused. He loved his daughter and most of all he loved her spirit. He knew the stuffy and stern nursemaid wished to smother that within the girl. Belledonna would never let her daughter’s spirit be smothered so Bungo did his very best to do what Belledonna would while she was on bedrest and even after she passed into the gates of heaven.

Belle felt a small irregularity in the threads and felt a smile spread on her face. She remembered making this very stitch.

_Little Belle bounced up the steps of the castle making her way up the winding staircase towards her mother and father’s bedroom. The little tawny-haired girl was overjoyed at this moment. She had heard from her nursemaid Judith that mother was well enough for a visit that day. Of course, mother could not get out of bed but Belle could at least visit with the woman._

_Belle did not bother to knock on the door instead opting to fling the door open and race through._

_“Mama!” the little girl shouted as she skid to a stop in front of her mother._

_Belledonna was looking better that day. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a long braid running down her chest, the ends brushing her bulging stomach._

_“My little darling!” Belledonna said just as excitedly as her daughter. “Come. Sit” the woman said and patted the space on the bed beside her._

_Little Belle launched herself onto the bed with great excitement. She scooted as close to her mother as physically possible without being in the woman’s lap. Belledonna wrapped her arms around little Belle’s shoulders and gave her a squeeze. It was not quite as strong as it used to be but the little girl knew her mother was not well._

_“What are you doing, mama?”_

_The blonde woman looked down at the needle and thread in her lap. “Making a tapestry. Would you like to help?”_

_Belle nodded her tawny head excitedly. Her mother helped her thread the large needle and then begin to make stitches. It was not long after that the little girl threw down the needle and thread with a large pout after once again making a bulky knot._

_“I am not good this! I keep making mistakes!”_

_The blonde woman clucked her tongue and gently took her daughter’s hands in her own. “Oh, my little Belle. Mistakes are not a bad thing. I hope that in this years to come, you make mistakes. Because if you are making mistakes, then you are trying new things, learning, living, pushing yourself, changing your world. You're doing things you've never done before, and more importantly, you're doing_ **something** _.”_

* * *

 

Belle thought back to that moment as she ran her hand over the bulky stitching mistakes of her past and couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle. If only her mother could see her now. She was trying new things, learning new things and absolutely doing things she had never done before.

“We will be nearing your mother’s homeland soon.” the gravely voice of Gothi Grey said behind her.

Belle looked at the old man over her shoulder. “Yes. I suppose we will be.”

Their army had split after the battle against Lotho. That had been a mutual agreement between Thorin and Dain with Gothi’s blessing. They would split down the middle. One thousand with Thorin and one thousand with Dain and Bard. Dain and Bard would be taking the coastal route whereas Thorin would take the river system down. They needed for Smaug to be confused. They needed the Bastard King to be unsure where the Vikings were coming from and how many men they truly had. With one thousand men each they still outnumbered any army they would come across, apart from Smaug’s Kingdom. They did not know exactly how many men he had but they did know he had at least four hundred less than he thought with Otho’s army laying in a mass grave. Belle knew the number of English men Smaug had but he also had hired swords at his disposal. Those were the numbers she did not know of and that frightened her. She had been against the idea of splitting up but when asked if it was due to her “foresight” (which she didn’t believe she truly had) or just that she was frightened, she nearly lied and said the Gods had told her. But the trusting look in Thorin’s ice blue eyes had her rethinking that action.

So that is how they found themselves with only half their army floating down the rivers towards Smaug’s lands in the south of England. Currently, they were camped on the shores of the Trent. To the East was her mother’s homeland, to the west was King Alfred. A fair and smart but very lazy King. He was only interested in himself and his own Kingdom which was perhaps why he had lasted so long without war. He did not care for Smaug, nor did he care for Otho. He remained neutral to all around him. Belle knew that Smaug wanted Alfred’s kingdom eventually as it was part of his plan to unite England under one ruler but Alfred would never let it go willingly. The man was too smart, smart enough to outwit Smaug without having to raise a single sword. Belle had rather liked the man as her father had before her. The two had a friendship, or that is what it appeared to be. But Belle knew that when it came down to it her father’s friendship with Alfred would do her no good, the man was loyal to no one but himself.

It was her advice to travel past his kingdom undetected. Thorin had reluctantly agreed.

That is why they were camped on the shores of the Trent trying their best to avoid drawing attention to themselves, as well as they could with one thousand men and women.

“I would like to speak with you,” Gothi said and patted the furs beside him.

Belle nodded her head and sat beside her grandfather, her emerald eyes looking into his milky one. It no longer caused her fear, it brought her comfort.

“What did you wish to speak of, Grandfather?”

Gothi grabbed her hand in his wrinkled old ones and gave it a squeeze. “Have you forgiven Thorin?”

The little woman quirked her head to the side in confusion. “Forgiven him? For what?”

“For taking you from your homeland. For being intentionally cruel to you. For whatever else he has done that the Gods or the people have not thought to tell me.” Her grandfather said in his deep gravely voice. There was no malice there, only bluntness.

“He has changed and done many good things for me. I do not hold grudges, it is not in my nature. So, yes, of course, I have forgiven him.”

Gothi nodded his head slowly. “I do not wish for you to be caught unaware. Thorin has asked me for your hand in marriage.”

“What?” Belle asked dumbly. She could not quite fathom the thought of Thorin wanting her hand in marriage. She knew he held affection for her. He held her close when they slept together back in the Blue Mountains, he made her the crosses, he helped her get her beloved spoons back…

“Thorin. He wishes for your hand, has for quite some time. I wished to counsel with you on it.” Her grandfather said.

“I do not know what to say...Do you want me to marry him?” Belle asked quietly. She felt confused and a little more than shocked. This felt sudden, too sudden and perhaps a bit far-fetched.

The large and slightly shriveled man beside her shrugged. “He is a good man at his core. Honest in his dealings. Strong. A good warrior. He has money, quite a bit of it actually. Thorin is smart though his temper and hunger for vengeance can at times get in the way of his mind. But he would be good to you as you would be good to him. You could keep him in line and bring out the best in him. You already do. But if it is not your wish to marry him, if you love another, you may turn down his proposal. You may marry whomever you choose. I just want you to be happy, my little Belle.”

Belle threw her arms around her grandfather’s stomach and nestled into his side. He smelled of the ocean spray, snow, herbs, and ale. It was a good scent, one she had grown to love and find comfort in.

“Thank you,” The little woman said, her voice teetering with tears.

Her grandfather only nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Think on it, my child. You have time. Decisions such as this can not be made in the blink of an eye.”

Belle nodded against her grandfather’s chest before letting go and standing. She quickly wiped her eyes and made an excuse to exit the tent.

As Belle made her way to the center of the large camp she caught sight of Tauriel standing at the edge of the fire, her hand on her stomach and her face turning a slight green color.

“Come,” Belle said and linked her arm with her friends guiding the woman into the woods.

Tauriel walked stiffly beside her until they were deep enough into the woods. The redheaded woman then allowed her weight to fall against a nearby tree as she vomited rather violently into the white snow at her feet. Belle rubbed at her taller friends back hoping to provide what little comfort she could.

“It is a good sign that you are vomiting. It means the baby is developing well.”

Tauriel looked at Belle with a slight glare.

The smaller woman chuckled lightly at her friend's reaction then became serious. “Have you told him yet?”

“No. I want to wait a little longer. Until I am sure I will not lose my son.” Tauriel said and pressed a hand against her stomach lightly.

Belle understood Tauriel’s fear. The woman, though having been told many times that Kili was not like Legolas, feared that if she miscarried this child Kili would blame her. Belle could vehemently disagree until her face turned blue but it would not take Tauriel’s fears from her. So the tawny-haired woman gave up.

“I am going to make water. I will be right back.” Belle said and moved deeper into the forest. She did not, in fact, have to pee she just needed a moment alone to think. What her grandfather had told her was creeping in on her. She had so many conflicting emotions running through her all at once that she could not see a way out of it. Tauriel did not seem to hear her as the woman was yet again spilling bile from her mouth, her back turned to Belle. The tawny-haired girl stepped a few paces away before leaning her back against a tree.

‘ _Thorin wants to marry me? Why? Does he love me? Do I love him? No...Well maybe? Do I? Does he?’_ Belle wondered silently.

The snapping of a twig beside her had her whipping around to see three English men advancing on her.

“Tauri…!” Belle tried to scream but one of the men shot forward and clamped a hand over her mouth. She bit and gnawed at the large hand, but the leather gloves he was wearing protected him. Belle struggled as they boosted her onto a fourth man’s horse, he grabbed her tight around her waist where she was placed in front of him and kicked the sides of the horse.

“Tauriel!” Belle screamed when the man on the ground released her mouth. “Help me! Thorin!”

As the horse took off Belle frantically looked over her shoulder for any sign of someone following them. She saw a flash of red hair fighting one of the remaining English men striking him down.

“Belle!” Tauriel screamed and reached her hand out to the woman from afar as if she could somehow reach her.

A hand once again fell over Belle’s mouth and nose cutting off all air from entering her lungs. She struggled and squirmed trying to get the hand from her mouth. She scratched with all her might to no avail. The black spots of unconsciousness clawed at her vision, threatening to take over and soon all she could see was the black. Her mind went blank as unconsciousness fell over.

* * *

 

When the tawny-haired girl came to she saw a familiar pair of eyes. Light green eyes she had not seen since childhood. Ones that matched that of her beloved grandmother, Adamanta.

“Primula?”

The woman with the wild curls so much like Belle’s only in chocolate brown smiled warmly at her. “Belle!” The girl chirped happily. She threw her arms around Belle’s shoulders and hugged her tightly. Belle blinked tiredly a few times and shook her head trying to gain some clarity. She was slumped in a chair with her hands bound with rope. As soon as she ascertained that this was not a dream she began to frantically try to get loose of her binds.

“Oh! Here.” Primula said and began to untie the ropes. “Drogo told them not bind you but they did not listen. I am so very sorry, dear cousin.”

Belle stood immediately on weak legs and gripped her cousin’s forearms tightly. “Prim. You must let me go. They will come for me in a tidal wave of blood.”

Her cousin looked at her in alarm. “We can protect you from them, Belle! Drogo’s men will protect you!”

The tawny-haired girl shook her head in confusion. “Protect me from them? From Thorin?”

“Is that the leader of the heathen army’s name?” Primula asked with excited green eyes.

“Yes…” Belle said slowly as she took in her surroundings. She was in a castle. She knew her favorite cousin Primula had been married off to a lord, but she had never found out who. The pieces of the puzzle began to come together. Primula had been married off to Drogo, a Lord in King Alfred’s Kingdom.

“Is it true? Are they really so horrible? How did you survive? Are they always so violent? Do they truly bathe in blood? Do they worship the devil, like the Bishops say?” The girl asked excitedly and in rapid fire procession.

Belle grabbed her younger cousins hands to slow her words down. “Primula. This is serious. They will come looking for me. And they murder all in their path. Innocent people will die. You must release me.”

Primula grasped her cousin’s face in her small hands. “You do not need to fear them any longer. We can protect you here.”

The tawny-haired girl sighed loudly in frustration. She pulled her cousin’s hands away from her face and held them once again. “You are not understanding me. I love many of them. I trust them. My grandfather is among them! They will come for me. I am very important to them and they will stop at nothing to get to me.”

“Grandfather? Grandfather Gerontius has passed through the gates of heaven Belle. You are speaking nonsense.”

Belle rubbed at her forehead harshly and began to pace in front of the roaring fireplace. “No. Adamanta’s first husband...He was not some English soldier that died in battle. He was a Norseman.”

Primula shook her head gently “What? No. No. No… No?” As she continued to speak her disbelief in her cousin’s words began to fall apart and turn into the opposite. “The height and white blonde hair of your mother…”

Belle nodded her head as her cousin began to absorb the truth. She wished for the chocolate haired girl to hurry this along. Belle needed to be reunited with Thorin and her people, the Norse people, before they killed every living being in this land. They would kill every English man, woman, and child to get to her if necessary, this she knew.

* * *

 

Belle kept her head down as she followed Primula through the stone hallways. It had taken more time then Belle would have liked to convince Primula to help her escape, but eventually the brown haired girl had agreed. They had given the guards outside of Belle’s room a soft excuse of needing food and soon evaded them through the kitchens.

“Here,” Primula said and snagged a plain brown cloak from the nearby coat rack before fastening it around Belle’s shoulders. She pushed the hood over her cousin's tawny colored curls before doing the same for herself.

“Thank you, Prim,” Belle said quietly.

The younger of the two looked over her shoulder with a small wink and grabbed her cousin’s hand before leading her through the darkened courtyard. They kept to the shadows as best they could.

But it seemed it was not enough for just as they had made it near the gates when a hand grabbed at each of them.

“Lady Primula. Where are you going this late at night?”

Belle nearly screamed, but having been around the Norsemen so much she had learned to swallow her fear and make no noise. Primula, on the other hand, screamed rather loudly.

“I am sorry that I have frightened you, Lady Primula. But you must know there are savages walking our lands. It is not safe for you or any woman to venture out of the gates, especially not at night.”

“Why are they here?” Belle spoke softly, keeping her face hidden deep in her hood so as not to be recognized.

“I know not. They seem to be searching for something. They are checking every home then burning it to the ground when they do not find what they are looking for.” The soldier said. It was obvious to Belle then that the soldier had no idea who she was and that she was exactly what the Vikings were looking for.

“Shall I escort you back to your quarters?” The soldier asked kindly.

“That will not be necessary. I can escort my wife back to her quarters.” Belle cringed at the sound of Lord Drogo’s voice. It was too full of sugar. Too cocky.

“Oh! My lord.” Primula bowed her head to her husband and took his offered arm. Belle’s upper arm was gripped lightly by a strong hand. She looked up into the face of her “escort” and found it to be a soldier, one that was quite possibly was Lord Drogo’s personal guard.

Belle tried to think of any possible way she could get away from the guard and run towards the gates. But she was small, not nearly as strong Gyda or Dis, nor was she as fast as Tauriel. She could never make it to the gates without being caught. Belle was good at being quiet, she was good at being stealthy. That is how she must escape. She would bide her time and escape. That was if Thorin did not burn down the entire Kingdom to get to her first.

* * *

 

“Queen Belledonna. Please excuse the manners of my men.” Lord Drogo said as he stared at her across the wooden table.

Belle did not say anything, she only tilted her head in acknowledgment of his words.

“And please excuse my wife.” He said with a tight smile. Belle could see that his hand was on his wife’s thigh and judging by the wince on her face he was squeezing her leg rather harshly.

“Whatever for?” Belle asked him with false confusion.

“For nearly putting you in danger to simply re-live the silly excursions of her childhood.”

The tawny-haired Queen felt anger surge within her. “They were the excursions of my childhood as well, for we grew together. They are some of my fondest memories and I thank her for wanting to lift my spirit, with our, as you put it, silly excursions.”

Belle watched as the Lord’s face fell into a look of surprise and her cousin’s shone with gratitude.

Drogo’s surprise only lasted for a moment before his cocky mask returned. “Well, I suppose you should enjoy it now before we return you to your Kingdom.”

Ice slid into Belle’s veins but she did not let it show. She instead nodded her head slowly. “When do you have plans to escort me?”

Drogo rubbed a hand through his thin black beard. “Unfortunately we have not been able to send out a singular messenger with the heathen attacks, let alone an envoy carrying Smaug’s Queen.”

Relief washed over Belle. So the Dragon did not know where she was...yet. There was still time.

Drogo leaned forward then, his putrid smell wafting towards Belle. Her time with the Norsemen had spoiled her. Where the English bathed every few months the Norsemen bathed at much more frequently.

“Why do they want you so?” Drogo asked distracting Belle from her thoughts.

“Who?”

“The Heathens.”

Belle thought of what response the man would like to hear. She was playing a game here, a dangerous one. Should she reveal her ties to the Norsemen? Or did she play the innocent flower that had no idea what was going on around her? No, she would not. Perhaps at one point in time, she would have, but now, the Norse blood within her was raging.

“I am important to them.”

Primula smiled behind her napkin at her cousin’s brashness while the Lord Drogo looked once again confused.

“Important? Why? For ransom?”

“No. They do not want to ransom me.” Belle said with a shrug of her shoulders and a cheeky smirk upon her face. She was beginning to feel something akin to Thorin’s power and attitude flowing through her. “They love me.”

Drogo nearly spit out his wine at her words, then burst into laughter. “Oh, you jest woman!”

Belle let out a small chuckle of her own around her goblet of wine. Her eyes slid to Primula to find the woman with questions in her light green eyes. She gave her slightly younger cousin a small wink and continued on with dinner.

* * *

 

“What is it like to be loved by the heathens?” Primula asked as she and her cousin shared her bed. Like many couples in the court of a King, the Lords and Ladies each had their separate rooms. Currently, Belle had been placed in Primula's room until she could be taken to Smaug for a handsome reward or until Thorin came for her. She was betting on the latter.

“They love more fiercely than us.” Belle began as she thought of the types of love she had seen around the Blue Mountains and even in Iron Hills. “They are more physically affectionate than us.”

“How so?” Primula asked confused.

Belle turned on her side so her and her cousin were now facing each other in the darkness, matching white chemises tangled around their legs. The tawny-haired girl cracked a smile at the thought of how strange the heathens customs were at first, but now she ached for them. “It is quite normal to hug kiss one another whenever you see fit. Males and females of no relation embrace and will give kisses on cheeks or foreheads when they are happy to see one another. It is not improper in the least.”

Primula let out a small little giggle. “Truly?”

Belle let out a small little laugh of her own when she thought of being embraced for the first time by Fili. She had gone stiff as a board and nearly had a heart attack at the impropriety of it all. “Yes. They share beds often to fight off the chill outside too.”

“Did you have to share with a man!?” The dark haired girl asked in complete and utter shock.

“Yes. It is not improper there. It is just life.”

“Did you...you know...with any of them?” Primula asked in a suggestive tone that was filled with mirth.

“Oh! You scoundrel!” Belle laughed and pulled her pillow out from under her head to hit her cousin, making the younger woman laugh loudly. “No, I did not. I am still a Christian woman, thank you very much.”

The two girl giggled slightly into the darkness until it was silent once more. “I have wondered in the dead of night what it would be like to be with one of them…” Primula whispered her confession into the dark. “It is a sinful thought but one that has danced in the recesses of my dreamless mind.”

Belle could not fault her cousin for she had had the same thoughts while lying beside Thorin once or twice. “I would not be surprised if they are good lovers…They take pleasure in each other, married or no, quite frequently and openly.”

Primula gasped loudly with a trail of a giggle behind it. “You have seen it?! Do they do it like animals?”

Belle felt heat flood her cheeks. “They do it whichever way they feel. The things I have seen and heard would make the devil himself blush.” Again the two girls giggled quietly with one another.

“Oh to lay with a heathen. What an experience it must be.” Primula mused. “Are they always covered in blood?”

The tawny-haired girl snorted. “No, but it does seem that way. They actually are quite clean. They bath at least once a week if not more. They always comb their hair. They clean their ears and cut their nails. The women even pluck the hair from their faces. They take pride in their cleanliness. They smell better than the men of our home country that is for sure.”

Primula flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling making sounds of awe. “I would have never thought. The monks and priests say otherwise.”

“They do not know,” Belle answered quickly. “None of them have gone to the Norsemen’s homeland and returned. But do not misunderstand me, the Norsemen are not like the people here. They are still pagans. They worship many Gods and make sacrifices in their honor. Some are animal sacrifices and some are human sacrifices.”

“What do you think of their Gods?” Primula whispered a question that had plagued Belle’s mind for far too long.

“I don’t know. I feel our God in the stillness of peaceful times. But I can feel the power of Thor when lightning strikes or Aegir in the thrashing sea. I can feel Freyr in the farming soil and in the sun. And I can feel Frigg in the love between man and wife. I do not know anything for certain any longer.” Belle too turned onto her back and let out a sigh of frustration. “You must think me truly mad for such thoughts.”

Primula grabbed her cousin’s hand in her own and held tight to it. “But I don’t. It reminds me of Grandmother when she would sit in her rocking chair near the window looking over the bay. She used to tell us the Heathen myths. Father thought she was just descending into old age madness but I never believed that. She was not mad or sick. She knew things we did not. She was wise. Perhaps you received more than just her looks.”

* * *

 

Belle sat near the window and watched as smoke rose from afar. She felt a mixture of emotions plague her all at once. She felt relieved that Thorin was going to such great lengths to get to her but then felt guilt for her relief. People were dying and losing their homes because she was stuck within these walls. Feeling the need to take action Belle stood from her perch and went stomping towards the room she was sharing with Primula. She changed back into her Norse dress, fur boots, and fur-lined cloak. Over top her cloak she draped the brown cloak Primula had found in the kitchens and attempted to find her cousin to say one last goodbye.

She found the girl talking to her husband in one of the stone halls. Using her silent feet Belle crept behind the corner and listened to them.

“You have no idea what kind of a man he is! He is worse than the heathens waiting outside those gates!”

Drogo let out a mirthless chuckle. “And how would you know, Primula? Smaug is a Christian man. He was baptized in the holy church. Those savages worship false gods! They rape, and murder and maim”

“According to Belle and others so does Smaug!” Primula whispered harshly. Her small fists at her sides clenched in anger.

Drogo grabbed his wife harshly by the upper arms and shook her roughly. “Do not say such things, Primula! Those are lies. Belle is just a silly woman whose mind has been warped by the heathens! She is confused. She will be alright once she is back with her husband.”

“That is not true,” Belle said stepping out from behind the corner. She could no longer stand back and not say anything. “I am not confused about anything regarding King Smaug. I would rather die than go back to him. He is horrible King and an even worse human being. Those heathens outside the gates have more honor and kindness in their hearts than Smaug will ever possess. I am leaving, Drogo. I will not be your offering to the Bastard King.”

The black haired Drogo looked at Belle in shock but steadily as she spoke his face turned into anger. “Woman. You know not what you speak.”

“I do. But I will not argue this with a simple man such as yourself.” Belle snapped. “You can not keep me here forever. You are running out of time lord Drogo. Every moment you spend in here keeping me hostage more of the people of this kingdom die.” The tawny-haired girl turned on her heel and marched towards the doors. Her arm was seized by Drogo harshly and he dragged her back towards Primula’s room with the chocolate haired girl practically screaming at his side to release her cousin. When they reached the room Drogo threw Belle into the room.

“What is it that you think Smaug will grant you for my safe return?” Belle snarled.

Drogo huffed loudly and straightened his clothing. “Gold, a position in his court and a home by the seaside.”

“You’re a fool if you think you will get any of that.” The tawny-haired girl laughed. “He will give you nothing but perhaps the duty of burying my corps.”

Drogo shook off her words calling her a liar.

“Drogo, you have the power to end this bloodshed, is that not worth more than money and a silly estate.” Belle tried once more to be reasonable, but it seemed her efforts were in vain.

“No.” He said and turned walked out the door, slamming it shut and barking to the two guards to not let Belle or Primula leave.

“I am sorry Belle.” Her dark-haired cousin cried softly.

“Do not be sorry for me. Be sorry for them” Belle said as she looked out the window on the small fleet of warriors leaving the gates. “They are marching to their deaths.”

* * *

 

It had been three full days since her capture and Belle counted every minute. She watched from the window as the fire’s got closer and closer. She knew what that meant. Thorin was nearing her. He was on a warpath that would not stop until she was returned. Feeling power flow through her Belle began to think. She needed to get out of this room. She needed to escape before there was even more bloodshed. Primula had been taken by her husband the day before and had not returned. The woman did not see him as the type to beat his wife senseless or kill her so Belle did not worry over it much. Belle began to formulate ideas on how to escape. The guards had come in and cleared out anything that could be of use to her. All except the bed sheets.

The tawny-haired girl began to tear the sheets into long strips of cloth and tied them end to end. When meals were brought into her or her chamber pot was cleaned she would hide the fabric beneath the bed.

It was the morning of her fourth day away from Thorin that she heard the shouting of men below. She finished tying her knot and peeked out the window. There riding up to the castle was a familiar black cloak followed by nearly five hundred men. Some were on horseback some on foot, but all were carrying something in their hands. Belle squinted to see what it was. She opened the window and leaned out of it just as Thorin and his men came to a stop not far from the gates. He lifted a round object with one hand prompting all his men to do the same. It was then that Belle realized what it was. Thorin and all of his men held a severed head in their hands.

Knowing she did not have much time before Thorin stormed the castle and killed all within Belle tied the end of her crude rope to the heavy bedpost and threw the rest of the length out the open window. She was not too far from the thatched roof of a lower building. She could shimmy down the rope onto the top of what she believed to be the barn and from there she could climb down one of the posts holding the roof up or simply jump. It would not hurt her overmuch. Belle tied her skirts into her belt as she had seen Gyda and Dis do when they were spearing eel in the rivers of the Blue Mountains.

“You can do this, Belle. You must do this.” The tawny-haired woman said as she began to climb out the window.

“No. No. No. Do not look down. Do NOT look down.” Belle chanted to herself as she caught a glimpse of how far up she truly was. She clung to the crude rope she was practically swinging on with all her might and tried not fall to her death.

A voice broke through her fear as she heard Thorin yelling in Norse. The cacophony of noise had died down and all she could hear was him. Her heart gave a small lurch at the sound and butterflies danced in her stomach.

“ _This is the fate of every man and woman in your Kingdom if you do not return her to me!”_ Thorin roared and tossed the head he was holding towards the gates. She heard Fili translate in heavily accented English before the rest of the heads thumped to the ground. Four hundred and ninety-nine heads falling to the ground in near unison made a much louder thump than Belle thought possible.

Gathering her courage Belle continued to move down the rope.

“Who!? Who are you looking for!?” King Alfred yelled in response from the castle paraphet.

 _“Where is she!? I demand you give me Belle or I will murder all to find her myself! This is your last warning!”_ Thorin screamed in fury.

Belle hurried down the rope faster, nearly losing her grip in the process. She gave a small scream prompting a few people below her to look up and begin exclaiming in concern. The tawny-haired girl tried to look back and see if Thorin was mounting his attack but it seemed her hands were far too slippery for such an action. Her hands slipped and she began to soar down the rope. She did not have time to scream as she went plummeting through the roof of the lower building. The girl thanked the heavens that she had fallen through the thatched roof of the stables and onto a large pile of hay. Huffing loudly the girl stood and patted the hay off of her sore behind before mounting the nearest horse.

“I do not know who you are looking for! I do not have this Belle!” King Alfred yelled out in defense. He was speaking rapidly to his men trying to figure out if any of them knew who the Vikings were speaking of.

The crowd parted for her as she trotted on horseback towards the gates. “They are looking for me, my lord,” Belle yelled loudly up towards the King, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Drogo and a few of his men trying to make their way towards her.

The young King turned and looked down at the little woman, he held his hand up in a stop motion towards Thorin as he did so. “Queen Belledonna House of Baggins?”

“Yes,” Belle said and listened to the gasps sound around her.

“When did you arrive in my lands and why was I not informed?” King Alfred looked towards his men accusingly.

“I was taken from the Norsemen forcibly by Lord Drogo and his men with the intent of selling me back to Smaug.”

“Selling you? No, returning you.” Drogo spoke loudly in his defense.

“I have no wish to return to the Bastard King,” Belle growled back no longer able to keep herself contained. “King Alfred, You must let me through those gates to return to the Norsemen.”

The dark-haired King tilted his head to the side. “Why would I do that?”

Belle shifted on the bare back of the horse she was on. “Because that is not even half of their army. Your army, your available men, are lying dead in a field somewhere. You will never defeat them. They want me, just me. Let me go and they will leave your land in peace.”

Alfred pursed his lips before looking out over the paraphet at where Thorin and his 500 warriors waited. “I did not know she was here. She was taken by one in my Kingdom without my order. She assures me that if I open these gates and let her through you will leave my Kingdom in peace. Is this true?”

Belle wished she could see and hear what was happening on the other side of the stone battlements but what she guessed was that Thorin was speaking with Dwalin and Fili.

“Jarl Thorin says if she is unharmed and the man responsible for her capture is also handed over to us we will leave your land in peace!” Fili called out.

The tawny-haired girl shook her head. King Alfred would not hand over Lord Drogo. His family was influential and quite rich. They funded the King in many of his ventures. It would be stupid of the young King to willingly upset Lord Drogo’s family by signing his death warrant.

“I can not give you Lord Drogo. But I can assure you he will be punished” The King said with slight disappointment in his voice. Belle guessed that the pompous lord was quite a thorn in the side of King Alfred.

“Then you will return Belle to us and pay us her weight in Danegeld.” Fili countered.

Belle watched anxiously as King Alfred conferred with his advisor beside him. The dark-haired king was nodding slightly as the round man whispered in his ear. When the advisor had said what he needed to Alfred stood and turned back to Thorin. “Agreed.”

There was a flurry of action then. Many men went running back into the castle to gather what she suspected was the Danegeld matching her weight. Belle’s horse walked nearer to the gates anticipating their opening. She could hear an argument breaking out to her upper right and looked at Lord Drogo climbing the stairs of the battlement to speak with the King. She guessed Drogo was attempting to get the King to change his mind, to instead trade her to Smaug. Belle wanted to roll her eyes. Drogo was no military man, Alfred, on the other hand, had seen battle. He understood what a handful of angered Norsemen could do, let alone an army of them.

It seemed to take hours but was mere minutes that the drawn bridge began to lower. There were two soldiers behind her carrying a chest full of what she assumed was gold and silver.

When the bridge was fully lowered Belle had to restrain herself from kicking the horse below her into a full sprint, instead she gently urged the horse forwards. Every step the horse took towards the Norsemen she felt a lightness begin to grow in her chest. It was as if she were returning home.

She could see Thorin’s fierce mask but below that she could just make out the relief in his features. He was angry, that much was for certain, murderous even. But he was happy she was being returned to him. When Belle made it to his side Thorin leapt from his horse and pulled her from her own. He cupped her small face in his hands and turned it from side to side looking her over for injuries.

Belle gently laid his hands over his and pulled them from her face. “I am uninjured, Thorin.”

“That is surprising. We all saw you scale down from the tower or rather fall.” Kili said with a small chuckle, making his uncle shoot him a fierce glare.

“You are bruised. I should kill all of them for even laying a hand on you.” Thorin growled lowly and squeezed her hands gently.

“You have done enough killing here. It was not the King’s fault.” Belle argued gently.

“It was his man. He should take the punishment for it or hand the bastard over.”

“It is not the way things are done here.” The girl answered making Thorin’s jaw clench.

“We will argue over such things later. We must leave.” Thorin answered. He turned back towards his men and ordered a few of them forward to collect the abandoned chest of Danegeld. The raven-haired man looked back down at Belle and was about to speak when she heard the sound of running feet behind her and her cousin's exclamation of “Wait!”

Belle looked over her shoulder to see Primula running towards her. The girls curly dark brown hair whipping around  behind her, her green eyes wild. Belle released Thorin’s hands and turned fully towards her cousin in alarm.

Primula did not slow her approach, instead choosing to run full force into her cousin’s arms, giving the slightly older girl a tight hug. Belle heard the unsheathing of swords from Thorin’s men and waved a hand behind her to let them know she was okay.

“Take me with you,” Primula whispered in her ear.

Belle pulled back sharply in surprise. “What?”

Her dark-haired cousin’s nose and cheeks were pink from the cold but her eyes are what stood out to Belle. They rang with sincerity and pleading. “Take me with you, Belle. Please! Do not leave me here! I can not bear another moment of this land and these people!” Primula gripped her cousin’s hands tightly and refused to let go.  

Belle could hear Lord Drogo screaming for someone to rescue his wife. The tawny-haired girl looked back at him on the battlements and half smirked before gripping her cousin’s hand tightly in her own and looking at Thorin. She did not need to communicate in words what she wanted, for Fili had translated her cousins entire conversation for his Uncle.

Thorin gave Belle one hard calculating look before shaking his head in defeat. He mounted his horse, then pulled Belle up behind him.

“Fili.” Thorin ordered. The blonde offered a hand to the dark-haired Primula. The girl blushed brightly and gave a small nervous smile before accepting his hand and allowing him to pull her up onto the horse behind him.

Belle smiled triumphantly when she heard Drogo’s continued screams cut short by the King’s nonchalant response of “I will not go to war for your wife. If they want her, Lord Drogo, she is a small price to pay for peace.”

* * *

 

Belle clung to Thorin’s frame tightly and breathed in his familiar scent. It was slightly tinged with the lingering scents of blood and sweat but she did not mind. She was safe. Finally. The irony of her feelings were not lost on her. Once again she marveled at how much she had changed in her time with the Norsemen. They traveled for hours until they neared the river, only this time farther south.

“Who is she?” Thorin asked as they trotted towards the unfamiliar camp.

“The man who took me, Lord Drogo, she is his wife...and my cousin,” Belle told him as she looked over her shoulder at the girl. Primula was gripping onto Fili tightly, her face red from laughter. Bofur was currently singing and giving the young girl quite a show as they rode. Though Primula could not understand a word she laughed at the man's antics.

“Father’s or mother’s side?”

“My mother’s.” The tawny-haired girl answered. “She is Adamanta’s granddaughter from Gerontius.”

Thorin did not answer as they had reached camp. It took a few hours to get Tauriel to discontinue her unnecessary apologies but those ceased eventually. Primula had let go of Belle’s skirts after the tawny-haired cousin introduced her to Gothi Grey, formerly Gandalf Gostasson and the only true love of Adamanta of Wessex. Belle looked out at the two as they spoke before the fire. Belle was jealous of her younger cousins bravery. Primula showed no fear at Gothi’s face or scars. She was happy, bubbly and curious. Belle envied that. She had too much worry in her soul, but for now, all she could feel was exhaustion. The tawny-haired girl entered her tent and began to make up her furs. They had gotten enough hay from the surrounding lands to make a nice bed for her and Primula to share. Belle nearly cried in relief. Though she had slept on a feather bed back at the castle it had felt like no more than rocks. She supposed that was due to her discomfort with being captured.  

Belle began to unbraid her hair, readying herself for bed when she heard the tent flaps open.

“Prim. I assume you will need to borrow clothing, we are near the same…” Belle’s words fell short when she saw who was standing in her tent.

“I am not Prim,” Thorin stated.

Belle nearly laughed at the absurdity of his sentence. “Yes. I can see that.”

The tawny-haired girl stared at the raven-haired man expecting him to begin speaking but he did not. He only continued to stare at her with something akin to worry on his features. “Thorin? Are you alright?” The girl asked placing a hand on the large man’s fur-clad bicep.

In a flash the man’s arms were around her, pulling her tightly to his body. He had hugged her in sleep before, cuddled her even. But this was different. This action sent her body into a type of fog. She felt as if she could not think straight. It was not unpleasant...quite the opposite in fact. That feeling only intensified when Thorin bent his head and captured her questioning lips with his own. His lips were slightly chapped and rough but Belle was sure she had never felt something so...thrilling and yet, confusing. But all too soon it was over. Thorin pulled his lips away from hers prompting Belle’s heavy lids to re-open.

“Wha…” Belle began but was cut off.

“I thought I lost you,” Thorin whispered in a pained voice, his warm breath tickling her lips. “It was some of the worst days of my life to not know what happened to you or where you were.”

“I...I feel…” the tawny-haired girl searched within her and decided that now was not the time to be calculating and methodical in her answer. “I did not like it either.”

Thorin pressed another kiss to her mouth, swift and soft. “I never want to lose you again. And I fear I might if your countrymen do not know that you are mine and not the Bastard Kings. I would have you as my wife.”

Belle immediately sobered at his words. She took a small step back from him. “My Grandfather told me of your suit”

“And?” Thorin asked expectantly, stepping into her space once more so their bodies were nearly flush.

“And...I don’t know.”

The raven-haired Jarl’s brow pulled together in confusion and hurt. “You do not know? How do you not know? You said yourself you did not like being away from me. We are good for each other, Belle. It makes sense, you and I. I am powerful as are you. I can take care of you and protect you. You will never want when you are with me. I would make a fine husband for you.”  

Belle released Thorin’s hands and began to pace. “I know! I know this! But this is logic Thorin. What you are telling me is not because of your heart, it is because of logic. We would be good together but if there is no love I want no part of it. I promised myself I would never marry for anything apart from love this time. I have married for duty and logic before and it gave me nothing but pain and scars. Love is what I am searching for.”

Pain flashed across Thorin’s face. “And you do not love me?”

It was as if the pain that had run through Thorin traveled and pierced her heart. “I don’t know...Maybe I do love you? I don’t know how I feel.”

Thorin pulled her into his arms once more, planting a much rougher kiss upon her lips. “Figure it out, my mouse,” He said in a gruff voice before turning and leaving the tent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My interest was peaked in one of my classes when the professor spoke about the monks writing regarding the Vikings. They had said that the Viking men stole the hearts of good Christian women and tempted them away from their husbands. I can’t find the exact source as of yet, but I will post it when I find it. This is what I based Primula’s actions off of.  
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)


	31. Tauriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter! 
> 
> Hello all!  
> So sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out! Life has been crazy not allowing me time to write.  
> Thank you for your patience and kind words. You guys are the best!

Tauriel emptied her stomach once again. The redhead leaned her clammy forehead against the rough bark of the ash tree in front of her. She had known she was pregnant from the first day of her missed monthly. That had been weeks ago and Kili still did not know. She was terrified of miscarrying her first pregnancy. What would she tell Kili if she miscarried his son? The thought had vomit rising once again up her throat and out of her mouth.

Tauriel groaned lightly and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. The cool winter air felt wonderful on her clammy skin. She had just pushed away from the tree when Belle’s piercing scream broke through the quiet forest.

“Tauriel! Help me! Thorin!” 

The redhead spun at incredible speed pulling out Kili’s borrowed dagger as she did so. Her eyes caught sight of Belle being surrounded by three men. Tauriel went to sprint after them when a fourth man stepped out from behind a tree attempting to block her advance. Tauriel quickly dodged his attack and plunged her dagger into his jugular. She watched helplessly as Belle’s kidnappers took off on horseback with the little woman clutched to one of the men’s chest.

“Belle!” Tauriel screamed and reached her hand out to the woman from afar as if she could somehow reach her.

The redhead sprinted back towards camp all the while screaming for someone to help.  When she was a few paces from camp she ran into a hard body belonging to Thorin. 

“Belle!” Tauriel cried in a breathless voice. She attempted to catch her breath as Thorin dropped his weapon and grabbed her tightly by the arms. 

“Where is Belle!?” The raven-haired Jarl roared into her face.

“She has been captured”    
Tauriel had never truly feared Thorin until this moment. His eyes turned nearly all black and his face pulled into a horrible mask of pure fury.

“Who has taken her?” Thorin shook the redhead roughly he spoke. Tauriel knew she would be sporting handprint-shaped bruises on her arms later.  “Was it Smaug’s men?”

“I don’t know,” Tauriel answered woefully.

“Think, Wild One!” Thorin screamed and shook her hard enough to have her teeth rattle. 

“Release her uncle!” Kili screamed running to their side and shoving his uncle’s hands from his wife’s thin arms. 

“What were they wearing Wild One!? Tell me!” The raven-haired man roared again. 

“Regular clothing. No design or sigil was on them. Not even armor!” Tauriel answered angrily. “I killed one! He is this way.” 

She led them to the fallen body and soon there were many men looking over it for even the slightest clue of who had taken their precious companion. 

“It is winter, Uncle.” Fili began in an attempt to reason with his uncle. “The English, they do not travel during the cold months. This is not the doing of Smaug’s army. He would never have sent only four men, he would have brought an entire army. This is the doing of a kingdom close, much closer than Smaug. Though they may wish to ransom her to Smaug, she is still near Uncle. They can not go far with her.” 

Thorin swore angrily under his breath, then raised his mighty sword in anger and brought it down onto the neck of the dead Englishman, severing his head in one blow. 

Tauriel stood with her back straight and her body unmoving. However the storm within her stomach was beginning to brew, it took all of her self-control not to turn and vomit. Those around her would think she was weak and a woman that could not handle blood. That was far from the truth. So she held it in and pushed the vomit down. She would _not_ appear weak. 

Thorin stomped towards her angrily holding the Englishman's head in his hand. “Which way did they go?”

“That way. Three men on horseback. I can track them.” Tauriel answered flatly. 

“You have done enough.” The raven-haired Jarl spit through his teeth. 

“Uncle, she is the best tracker I have ever seen. She will be of help.” Kili stepped in between his wife and his uncle, shielding her from the large man with his own body. 

“Was she of help when _my_ woman was taken!?” Thorin screamed as he inched closer and closer to his nephew, their faces wearing identical scowls.

“She fought them! How is that not enough? One is dead by her blade! She did her duty.” Kili argued. 

“Her duty was to protect Belle at all costs! I have seen her fight off multiple Norsemen at once when training. How was she not able to take on subpar English soldiers? Are you working with them?! The English? Are you conspiring with Smaug, woman? ” Thorin snarled like an angry bear while Kili cooly reminded the man that it was his wife Thorin was insulting. 

“I would never!” Tauriel screamed around and over Kili. “I love Belle! I love her more than anyone here! I would never betray her so!”

“You are not the only one to love her!” Thorin roared back around the wall known as Kili. “And if you love her so, why were you not watching out for her!?” 

“I was…” Tauriel pulled up short. “I had turned to vomit just before she was taken.” 

Kili turned then looking down at her with immense worry. “Are you sick?”

“We do not have time for you to mother hen her, Kili!” Thorin screamed while Kili asked many questions about her being ill. The volume rose as those around her asked questions of their own or murmured about a sickness that could spread, killing them all. 

“ENOUGH!” The roaring of Gothi Grey silenced all. He hobbled into the center of the circle of humans that had formed. “Thorin. Tauriel is not working with Smaug. She is truly devoted to the line of Durin, even more so now that she carries a raven within her.” 

Tauriel looked at him in shock. How had he known?

“A raven?” Kili asked confused. 

“Ravens are black. Perhaps he means she carries the black plague.” one of the warriors whispered causing all to take a large step away from her. 

“That is why she has been vomiting” 

“And sweating despite the chill”

Gyda shoved her way past the soldiers and stood in front of them, her rounding stomach standing out proudly. “No, you fucking idiots. She is pregnant! That is why she has been vomiting and sweating. She is growing a child within her, you dimwits!” 

“Gothi said she was carrying a raven, not a child.” one particularly daft soldier argued. 

“The house sigil of the Durin line is a raven! She is carrying a child of Durin, therefore making it another raven in the line. Idiot.” Gyda snarled. 

“Gyda is right. She carries a child within her. Kili’s child” Gothi confirmed in his gravelly voice, he appeared to be rather tired of this entire conversation.

Tauriel looked around and saw all eyes on her. She did not want the attention. When her eyes turned to Kili he looked stunned and absolutely still. 

“Enough of this. We must find Belle before they get her to Smaug’s lands.” Thorin barked distracting all but one, Kili. 

As Thorin barked out orders for the men to split into companies of fifty and guard the border between this land and Smaug’s so that no one passed Tauriel continued to stare at Kili. He did not blink nor did he move.  The redhead knew it was the wrong time but she could not help but worry if he was not pleased. She had thought he wanted a child but he showed no emotion whatsoever. She felt as a deer does when startled, so she fled. She fled in the directions of the horse tracks. She crouched down to where the hoofprint laid in the snow.

Heavy footprints followed her to show Kili squatting across from her. “You are pregnant.” 

“Yes and now everyone knows it,” Tauriel growled without looking up from the print. 

“This upsets you?” Kili asked quietly. 

“Yes. I wished to tell you myself...in private.” 

The dark-haired man nodded his head slowly. “So you are not upset that you are pregnant with my child?” 

The redhead jerked slightly at the obsurdity of his words. “No. I am overjoyed to be pregnant with your son, Kili. I am afraid I will lose him. I wished to wait until my stomach rounded to tell you, in case I miscarried.” She confessed. 

Kili stood to his full height and pulled her swiftly against his body. “It brings my heart great peace to know you are not ashamed to carry my son.” 

Tauriel wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to give her warmth for only a moment. “Kili. We will speak and enjoy this later. But now. I must find Belle. I am the reason she is gone.” 

“You are not” Kili shook his head adamantly. 

“But I am. I should have never let her out of my sight.” she argued.

“You are right. Now track them, woman” Thorin growled from beside them. 

Tauriel glared at him heavily but did as he bid, ignoring Kili’s harshly whispered words about respecting his wife.

* * *

 

The tracks faded out at the edge of a small village. When they marched upon it, more than five hundred strong, the villagers screamed and began to flee.

They were hunted and corralled. Any who fought back were killed. Tauriel watched all this with conflicted emotions. She did not say a word aloud, nor did she blink an eye at the horrors unfolding in front of her. The warriors had begun to check every home, then burned it to the ground when they did not find even a hint of Belle. The villagers were lined up on their knees with their hands behind their heads. Tauriel felt fear for them all, the children especially. 

“Where is she!?” Thorin screamed as he walked up and down the row of kneeling people. 

None knew who he spoke of, but Thorin did not believe them when they told him as such. He began to take the heads of all the men while Gyda explained loudly in English exactly who they were looking for. 

“Her name is Belle. She is a small woman with long curly hair the color of autumn leaves. She has green eyes and was wearing a purple dress. Belle is very important to us. She has been taken by three English men on horseback! Return her to us and we will not kill all of you!” 

All were quiet for a moment as one brave little boy stepped forward and began to speak. 

“I saw a girl on a horse with a man ride through many hours ago. She was wearing a dark cloak but she was asleep and I did no see her eyes.”

Tauriel wished to hold him against her to protect him from Thorin’s wrath. The raven-haired man towered over the boy menacingly prompting Tauriel to take a step towards the boy. 

“Which way child?” Thorin growled. 

The little boy raised a small hand and pointed west. “T-t-that way” the child stuttered. 

Thorin gave one nod and called for all to move out. Tauriel breathed a large sigh of relief for the boy, he was going to live another day. Kili grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly as if he could feel her relief as well and wished to share in it. 

* * *

As they marched through the snowy forest on silent feet Tauriel felt the guilt beginning to weigh heavier and heavier with each step. She was to watch for Belle. She knew the woman was able to find trouble in even the safest situations. The redhead knew Thorin was right, she should have never let the girl out of her sight, she knew better.The redheaded woman’s thoughts were running wild with what could be happening to her dearest friend. What if Smaug got a hold of her? What if she was being raped and tortured? It would be all Tauriel’s fault. Not being able to fight the vomit any longer Tauriel walked towards a large tree and emptied her stomach behind it. A large hand was soon on her back rubbing at it. 

“What do you need, my love?” Kili asked worriedly. 

“To find Belle,” she answered. 

The large dark-haired man nodded his head slowly. “For the sake of every living being in England, I hope she is found...I am afraid Thorin will slaughter them all until he finds her.”

* * *

 

The tall man was not wrong in his predictions. As the hours melted away Thorin became increasingly more murderous. He ordered all the men they found to have their heads removed if they could not help in the finding of Belle. It was when night fell that the man let loose his true worry and anger. He snarled and barked at anyone near. 

Fili was the only one brave enough to confront the man when it became so dark none could see. “Uncle.” 

“What?!” Thorin snarled, sword clutched in his hand. 

“It is too dark to see any longer. We must wait until dawn before we continue. The men need rest.” 

The raven-haired Jarl shook his head angrily. “Those that wish to stop, by all means, rest. But I will not stop until I find her.” 

Tauriel watched from afar feeling conflicted. Her mind was willing to continue on but her weary body was not. 

“Uncle, you are no use to Belle if you can not stand. Sleep. Even just for a few hours.” Kili interjected. 

Thorin did not respond. It was only once Gothi spoke with the man quietly that the raven-haired Jarl nodded sharply.  “We rest here tonight. At dawn, we will continue searching for Belle!” 

Tauriel let out a small breath of relief. She needed to rest her weary feet. Though she was not far along yet, she still felt the fatigue. All her energy was flowing to the being inside of her womb helping him grow strong, in turn, that made her very tired. She felt frustration for this fact. She wished she could search for Belle all night and all day. Her guilt gnawed at her like a hound does a bone.

When she laid down to sleep, it did not come no matter how tired she was. All she could hear was Belle screaming her name. Screaming for help. The redhead tossed and turned beneath the furs that covered both her and Kili. They were sleeping outside for the first time ever for her. There was no tent above them only open sky and cold air. Kili had laid a wax dipped leather upon the ground to shield them from the cold snow beneath. She did not feel the old. Kili was warmer than any fire. He kept her warm despite the cold air and snow around them. Tauriel rolled onto her side to look at him in the moonlight. He was not asleep as she expected him to be. He was staring at the stars above. 

“What is it?” Tauriel asked him quietly sensing he was pondering something. 

“You are pregnant with my child.” He whispered with a small smile. 

“Yes” Tauriel answered and pressed her cold nose against the warm skin of his neck. 

“The Gods were right.” Kili’s words reminded her of their conversation long ago. 

_ ‘He does not produce Norse seed. My seed is strong. It will bring forth many sons from your womb. I know this.” Kili said strongly.  _

_ “How could you know?” Tauriel scoffed.  _

_ “Gothi.” He said simply.  _

_ “You put your faith in that of an old blind man?” Tauriel said incredulously.  _

_ Kili leaned close to her face his expression hard. “Do not mock the Gods or how they deliver their messages, Tauriel. They will not hesitate to show you their power.”  _

_ Tauriel flinched back from his anger and words alike. It almost made Kili feel bad for her. Almost.  _

_ “But if they are mistaken? Or the message was not understood correctly? What if I can not bare you sons, Kili?” _

_ The dark-haired Norseman softened at her words. She was afraid, he understood why. It was something that happened rarely but it was a frightening notion nonetheless.  _

_ “We will not have that problem. But if it does not happen right away we keep trying until it does.” he gave her a playful wink and flexed his hips softly, making her crack a small smile despite herself. “And if that still does not work, there are many children who lose parents in raids or winters. Some babes that must be taken care of. I could give you one if you wished it.”  _

_ Tauriel blinked in shock. “And you would be okay with that?”  _

_ Kili shrugged his broad shoulders. “If it made you happy. But it is not going to happen. You will bear me sons. Many beautiful sons. Strong like their father and excellent hunters like their mother. Perhaps with red hair and fire lit behind their eyes. They will bring the world to its knees.’  _

“So they were.” Tauriel mused. She had let go of her trepidations pertaining to Kili’s Gods the day they married, or perhaps slightly before that. They had shown her their power by allowing a child to grow within what she had been told was a barren womb.  

Kili laid a large hand on her stomach gently. He smiled down at her with those deep brown eyes making her insides melt. He was so happy, she could see it. Tauriel wished she could feel the same as him, but right now all she could feel was fear and guilt for Belle. 

“I wish to be happy with you, Kili. But I am too fearful for Belle to focus on much else.” 

Her dark-haired husband pressed a kiss to her lips. “We will find her, Tauriel. Do not make yourself sick with worry. You must be strong for little  Bárðr ” 

“ Bárðr ?” Tauriel asked with a rise of one red brow. “You have already named him?” 

“Yes.  Bárðr is a strong name. Good for a leader that brings the world to its knees.” 

“Oh?” The redhead said with a small smile. “I rather like it. It would be pronounced in my homeland as Barith or Bárid”

“Both sound good to me, Tauriel.” Kili pressed a kiss to her forehead and rubbed at her stomach gently. “Goodnight, my wife and my little  Bárðr .”

* * *

 

Tauriel was the first to rise at dawn, having not slept well she been awake when the sun made it’s appearance on the horizon. Thorin was the next to rise and with him all others did. The raven-haired man did not so much as look at her when he rose. Tauriel knew he blamed her for Belle’s kidnapping, he had said it plainly. But Tauriel also blamed herself. She pushed herself harder and harder with each hour, her mind having one focus. Finding Belle.

The next village they came upon they once again burned it to the ground killing all those that fought back. But this time Thorin did not kill any that surrendered. Instead, he asked Gyda to translate much as she had in the last village. She did as was bid, telling of what Belle looked like and that she had been taken from them. Villagers pointed west prompting them to go that way. 

It was at the next village they came across that they ran into trouble. 

There was a meager army waiting there. Perhaps one hundred and fifty men. Tauriel did as Kili asked of her and stayed back during the fighting. But that did not mean she did not fight at all. She had her bow, her quiver of arrows. She climbed the nearest tree and shot arrows from on high. Protecting Kili’s back when necessary. 

The fighting did not last long, the English were slaughtered with ease. 

“Take their heads” Thorin roared, blood spraying from where it had pooled on his lips. 

Tauriel did not follow his order, instead allowing others to take the heads. She did go through the bodies and took what weapons were needed. She herself gained two rather ornate daggers off of the English Captain. They per polished beautifully allowing her to see herself for the first time in weeks. The redhead gazed into the metal her mind wandering. The eyes that looked back her did not resemble the same girl that had been taken from Ireland. No, these were the eyes of a woman. Tense with wisdom but also culpability. 

“What have you found?” Gothi asked from beside her. 

“Daggers.” Tauriel held up the curved blades for the old man to see, or rather not see.

“Hmm.” The man hummed. “She is alive and well. If you continue to deprive your body of the sleep and food it needs, you will lose little  Bárðr .” Gothi spoke quietly. 

Attempting to ignore the immense fear that soared up her spine Tauriel spoke. “Have you told Thorin as such..about Belle?” 

The white-haired man leaned heavily on his staff and nodded. “Yes. He will not believe until she is secured in his arms.” 

The Celtic woman nodded her head slowly. She understood this. If Kili were in Thorin’s position she knew he would not believe the old seer any more than Thorin did. 

“You must rest, Tauriel wife of Kili.” 

Tauriel felt the warning deep into her very soul. Gothi hobbled away leaving her feeling bereft. 

Her hazel eyes immediately sought out Kili. She saw him cutting off the heads of enemy corpses across the battlefield and laughing with his equally blood covered brother. Sensing he would be busy for quite some time Tauriel made her way towards Gyda who was sitting down on a pile of furs rubbing at her stomach. She walked slowly and with great care as if afraid that any stumble or misstep would cause her to begin bleed. Without invitation, s he sat beside the woman and rested her head on Gyda’s shoulder. Within moments she was fast asleep, dreaming of a little boy with auburn hair and kind brown eyes.

* * *

 

“They took her to the castle,” The man said refusing to meet Thorin’s bloodthirsty eyes.

Over the tree line, Tauriel could see the stonework of the castle in the distance. Since Gothi had told her she needed to be careful or she would lose the baby and that Belle was relatively safe she had relaxed some. She stayed behind the rest of the group attempting to be as gentle on her womb as possible. The redhead wondered if this is what all women felt like when they carried a child. This fear was all-encompassing and truly foreign to her. She hated it, but she was overjoyed to be carrying Kili’s child that she could not decide exactly how she felt. Everything felt more intense and...bigger. Tauriel could not quite put her finger on it. She felt dramatic and out of control with her emotions. She looked down at her stomach with interest. It was fascinating to her that such a small fetus could cause her to feel so many things at once. Large hands rubbed up and down her sides making her smile softly. 

“How is my woman and my babe?” Kili asked in his jovial voice. 

“Tired. But good.” Tauriel lied. She did not tell Kili what Gothi had said. She knew that as soon as her dark-haired husband heard such things he would fly into a frenzy and send her on the first boat back to Norway. 

The large man landed a kiss to her temple and pressed his front to her back. Tauriel leaned back into his warmth momentarily finding strength in his presence. 

“Set up camp to the south. We move at first light, we will mount an attack on the castle.” Thorin roared and glared heavily at said castle.

* * *

 

Tauriel opted to wait at camp with Gyda. Kili had given her a strange but clearly relieved look. She knew he did not like his woman going to battle with him. He hated it in fact. But he knew something was wrong when she did not even try to come along. While the men began to prepare for battle Kili pulled her aside into the forest, away from prying ears. 

“What is the matter?” He asked her, ducking his head to look into her eyes due to her shorter height. 

“What do you mean?” Tauriel asked with a blank face masking her thoughts. 

Kili narrowed his eyes and scoffed. “I have watched you enough to know when you lie. When you are afraid. When you are keeping things from me. What is it? Is it something wrong with the babe? What is wrong with  Bárðr?” 

“It is nothing. I just must rest.” Tauriel said with a small lift of her chin and the clenching of her teeth. 

“Rest? By whose orders? You would never force yourself to rest and Siggy is with her father.” Kili mused allowed. 

“Gothi,” Tauriel answered with some hesitation. She had vowed to she would not lie to her new husband, even if it was to keep his heart at ease. 

Kili’s eyes grew wide and his hands immediately sought out her stomach. “What did he say?” 

Tauriel relayed the old seer’s words with an emotionless voice hoping that if she projected that she was not afraid Kili would not overreact. It did not work of course but she had tried her best.  Kili immediately picked her up in his arms and walked her back to camp. 

“Kili, put me down,” Tauriel growled. 

“No. You must rest. If you will not listen to Gothi’s words I will force you to.” The dark haired man snarled back angrily his chocolate eyes alight with determination. 

“I am resting. I am not going to retrieve Belle. I have not been walking as much. I have been sleeping when able and keeping down some bread.” Tauriel knew she had said too much as soon as Kili’s eyes whipped down to hers. 

“Some bread? Only some? That is all you have been consuming?” 

The redheaded looked towards the heavens with impatience. “Yes, Kili. I have been getting sick. Food does not agree with my stomach at the moment.” 

Kili did not say anything else as they walked into camp but his teeth gnashed together angrily. He took her to their tent and set her down on their bed made of hay. “Stay.” He growled under his breath and stomped back out of the tent. 

Tauriel felt defiance crawl up her throat. She wanted to hop out of the bed and tell Kili he was not going to order her about, but the bed did feel nice and she was so tired. Tauriel closed her eyes for a moment and before she knew it Kili was kneeling before their bed. 

“Eat.” He ordered once again, as he nodded towards the platter of bread, cheese, and chicken. Before she could protest he began to speak again. “I must leave. I love you. Both of you.” He said and laid a hand on her stomach before dropping a kiss to her lips. 

“May your arrows fly straight and your aim be true.” Tauriel gave him one last kiss and watched him leave the tent. 

“She does not leave the tent until that platter is empty,” Kili growled to someone just outside the tent. Tauriel felt her temper flare and stood to march out of the tent when a very pregnant Gyda stepped in. 

“It is so cute when they think they are in charge” the auburn-haired woman said with a wry twist of her lips.  

* * *

 

The hours spent waiting for the warriors to return had Tauriel’s already uneasy stomach in knots. She paced in front of the fire while Gyda sat back and sharpened her ax’s. There were others milling about equally as anxious for the return of their friends and loved ones. When night began to fall Tauriel began to stand still, listening for any sound. She stood still so long her body began to cramp, begging her to get the blood moving through her veins. She had just begun to shake out her feet when she heard the telltale sound of hooves moving through the forest. She could also hear the laughter of a woman and the singing of Bofur. That was a good sign. The laugh sounded much like Belle’s just at a slightly different pitch. Tauriel wondered if the woman was perhaps drunk?

When they came into view Tauriel saw that it was not Belle singing, it was a little English woman with curly hair just like Belle’s only dark brown. The redhead did not focus on the woman much, she was of no importance to Tauriel at the moment. Tauriel's eyes sought out the two most important people in her life. Kili, in turn, had his eyes on her, they were narrowed and she could read his thoughts without him having to voice them. He was upset she was not lying down. But she could not care about his thoughts right now because she had caught a glimpse of Belle. Tauriel sprinted to the woman and practically yanked her from the back of Thorin’s horse. 

“Careful, Wild One.” Thorin growled. 

Tauriel only glared at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around Belle, pulling her into a fierce hug.  “I am so sorry.” Tauriel whispered sincerely. 

“There is nothing to be sorry for.” Belle answered her friend holding her just as tightly. 

Tauriel did not take that as an answer. She apologized until she did not have the breath for it any longer.

Kili had watched her like a hawk the entire time. He was never far from her as she stuck to Belle’s side afraid to let the woman out of her sight. When Belle’s attention was diverted by her grandfather and the little English woman Tauriel had learned was actually Belle’s cousin, Kili made his move. 

“To bed.” He said and pulled his redheaded wife towards their tent. 

Tauriel protested little knowing that Belle was safe...for now. She allowed Kili to lead her to the tent then pull her outer dress from her body. The feeling of his strong hands removing her clothing had her overactive hormones raging. Everything was well. Belle had been returned, safely. Tauriel had gotten enough food and rest to make her confident Bárðr was going to be okay. She had not lain with her husband in days and she was craving his touch. 

The redhead moved to her tippy toes and captured Kili’s lips in a heated kiss. He kissed her quickly then attempted to back away from her, but Tauriel’s hold was too strong on his neck. She pulled him down with impressive strength to her lips once again. He kissed her back but without much heat. Tauriel began to walk backward, his lips still attached to hers, until her legs touched the bed. Without releasing him she stepped onto the bed giving her the height she needed to wrap her limbs around her tall husband without having to jump. 

Kili instinctively caught her, grabbing her arse to hold her up as her legs wound around his waist. Kili turned his face away from her allowing Tauriel to begin to nibble on his neck. 

“My goddess...We can not…” Kili said in a pained breathy voice. 

“Why not?” The redhead asked without moving her lips from his neck. She could feel his blood pumping in the artery of his neck sending a thrill through her.

“The babe…” It sounded as if her husband was beginning to lose his war with himself on resisting her.

“He is fine. I rested. I ate. Be gentle.” The woman suggested and bit down on his neck, contradicting her last sentence. 

Kili groaned loudly and tilted his head back. His wife smirked knowing she had truly broken his resolve. He detached her from his body holding her out away from him under her arms as one would a child. 

“What?!” Tauriel nearly screamed when he stood her on the bed.

Kili chuckled and pressed a finger to her lips. “Gentle...remember?” 

Tauriel only grimaced in response. Her body craved the heathen-like, frantic, burning coupling that Kili normally gave her. Gentle had become something she had left in the past when she began to have sex with Kili. 

“Lay down.” The large man ordered. 

“And if I don’t?” his wife challenged arms crossed over her swollen chest. 

“Then I take care of this” Kili said grabbing his sizeable bulge “on my own and you go right to sleep.” 

Weighing her options Tauriel laid on the bed, her curiosity won out in the battle against her stubbornness. 

“On your side. Your back facing me.” 

Tauriel rolled her hazel eyes at Kili’s command but did as he asked. She could hear him removing his clothing and felt herself grow slick with anticipation. When he slipped beneath the furs behind her and simply held her, she began to let her anger be known. That was until Kili pilled up her shift leaving her lower half bare. Tauriel’s breathing quickened in anticipation as he tested her readiness with his fingers. 

“So wet” He growled approvingly in her ear, nibbling on it lightly. 

Kili lifted her leg and slid into her slowly allowing her to feel every inch of him enter her. The redhead reached behind her and held tightly to Kili, enjoying the feeling of his rough skin and hard muscle. Slowly he thrust into her, driving her wild. She felt as if her body could not contain the sensations she was feeling. The passion was all-encompassing.

In the short amount of time she had been married to the man he had opened her mind to the pleasure her body could receive. Every time he took her in a new position she fell a little more in love with him. She had never felt so connected to another being as she did in this moment. The feeling of his skin against hers, the primal sounds he made as he took her body gently but fervently had her seeing lights behind her lids. Not to mention the way he filled her so completely she was sure he had never been this deep within her before.

Kili dropped his hand and began to play with her pleasure nub as he thrust into her. It did not take long for her to reach her peak after that, merely seconds, but her orgasm lasted longer than it ever had. Her walls constricted to a near painful degree making Kili jerk sporadically until he could not hold back any longer. With a loud grunt and shudder he spilled his seed within her. 

The two lay back panting and attempting to catch their breath. Kili grabbed her face with his calloused hand turning it towards him so he could kiss her deeply. 

“Gods how I love you, woman” He breathed. 

Tauriel smiled softly and kissed him again. “I love you” She answered simply, feeling as if she could not put together the words necessary to describe her exact feelings for him.

As her husband curled around her Tauriel felt invincible, like nothing in heaven or on earth could get to her. But she was wrong...so very wrong.


	32. Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late arrival of this chapter. With the holidays, sickness and moving it has left me with little time to write.  
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter. :)

Watered down blood dripped from his fingertips as he bathed in the warm springs. He scrubbed at his face attempting to wash the blood from his skin. The first rays of sunlight were beginning to light the sky painting a portrait of peace. But no peace was to be found within Thorin. He was troubled, by many things. If any were to ask him what troubled him the most he would lie and say it was the upcoming battles with Smaug but that was not true. If he dug within his own heart and listened to what it said, what troubled him was Belle. She did not return his affections, at least not yet. He was not a patient man, had never been. He was not sure he would be able to wait and allow her the time to figure such things out. He wished he could walk away from her. Oh, how he wished it. But he knew better. He knew that he loved her far to much. If she truly did not love him and chose to give herself to another (the thought had Thorin’s muscles all clenching, ready to kill the theoretical man), he would love her for many years to come.

The kiss they had shared mere hours earlier had his heart yearning for her even more so than it had before. He cursed himself for allowing himself to be dragged this deeply into her. Thorin dipped beneath the water in hopes that the warm water could wash away his feelings. He found them to be a hindrance. The raven-haired man knew he should be thinking of the upcoming battles, not the tawny-haired girl with the emerald eyes. 

They would be continuing their march towards Wessex now that they had Belle back. His mind began to dip into strategies and the like. Feeling as if he perhaps needed more information on Smaug’s kingdom and his ways Thorin decided he needed to have a meeting with Belle. She would tell him more.

* * *

 

“You wished to speak with me Jarl Thorin?” Belle asked as she entered his tent, head bent downward in respect.

His tongue burned to remind her to call him Thorin but as he looked up he found she had two guards at her side. He flicked his head silently ordering them to leave. Belle looked up at him with those large emerald eyes making him momentarily speechless. All anger, all feelings of hurt vanished the moment he saw her enter his tent. He had had every intention of lashing out at her in anger or perhaps simply giving her the cold shoulder. But when he looked at her all he felt was warmth.

“What did you wish to speak of?” The little woman asked. 

Thorin snapped out of his stupor and stood straight, hands clasped behind his back. “I want your opinion on what Smaug will be expecting of us,” Thorin told her looking towards the map on the table in his tent. It was a map they had stolen from Northumbria. It was ostentatious with its gold letterings and portraits of various kings beside their lands. Thorin had taken it purely for the roadways and riverways it showed, it was too impractical for a traveling map. It was written on thin paper that could rip easily and would be ruined if even the slightest amount of blood got on it. 

Belle smiled widely at the map and floated towards it as if she had no power over her limbs. She traced her thin fingers over the [map](http://c8.alamy.com/comp/A9K53N/map-of-england-in-the-ninth-century-A9K53N.jpg). Thorin stepped closer to her, wishing he could absorb some of her excitement. Thorin coughed under his breath feeling jealous of the attention the inanimate object was getting. 

Belle shook off her wonder and pointed her finger to a place on the map. 

“We are here. In the Kingdom of Mercia. East Anglia is to our right. My uncle, Primula’s father, is a high Lord there. We will want to get past them without their notice. Dain will be sailing their shores about now. They are moving faster than us but they will have had to battle some men, I do not doubt it. Mere skirmishes, if I am correct.” Belle spoke without looking up at Thorin. 

The raven-haired man moved closer to her to see the map better if he took a moment to breathe in the lavender scent of hair that is neither here nor there. Belle’s speech stuttered at his close proximity making him smile subtly. 

“Smaug will be expecting us to come in through Rochester, or Essex. He will want to keep himself far from that side of Wessex.” 

As she spoke Thorin put one hand down onto the table in front of them, bringing his body so close to hers he was nearly on top of her. He moved his hand over to the left side of the map and tapped one of the cities there. “So he will be here.” 

Belle tilted her head from side to side and grabbed his large wrist and began to move it in a circular motion, so his pointer finger was moving in a circle around multiple cities. 

“He will be in any of these. Either Glastonbury, Exeter, or Sherborne.” She told him and looked up at him through her lashes. 

“Then we split and go after those cities at the same time,” Thorin said with a shrug. 

Belle moved away from him as if she could not think straight and began to pace across his bearskin rug. Thorin watched her in fascination as she chewed on her thumbnail and shook her head subtly. 

“I don’t know, Thorin. Smaug is going to have a mass amount of his army with him. He would not split them up evenly. If we split our armies we are losing the upper hand if we do stumble upon him. Dain will be pushing from the east, we push from the west. Smaug, if we do not come upon him in those western cities, will run to Winchester.”  

Thorin had heard of Winchester, he had heard of the great castle of King Smaug. It was filled with glittering gold and jewels the size of ones fist. The greed in Thorin rose as he thought of the wealth that could be bestowed upon them if they were victorious. He could become King. He would have enough wealth to buy an entire country. 

“Thorin? Are you listening?” Belle asked as she now stood in front of him. 

The raven-haired Jarl looked down at Belle and nodded.

“So Smaug, if not found will flee to Winchester. If he gets there you will need your entire force of men to get past the battlements and barricades of that city. It is large, with many men to fight. If we were to move to Winchester, Dain would meet us there. We would have a much better chance at succeeding if we had Dain’s men for that Battle.” 

Thorin looked down at the map and felt doubt beginning to creep in. “Why do we not march on Winchester first?” 

Belle came back to his side and began pulling items from the table. “Because then we lose him to the Western cities. If we start on the far west side and begin looking for him there, while simultaneously destroying his back up armies of men we diminish his numbers without having to fight them as a whole and do not have to look for an attack behind us,” she said and placed three cups side by side vertically on the east side of the map before moving three more cups to the west side in the same manner. She began pushing the line of cups together, moving them towards Winchester at the center of Wessex.

“It is a trap?” Thorin asked slightly surprised at her ingenious plan. 

“In a way yes.” Belle said and looked at him with excitement in her eyes. “We will be forcing him to go where we want him to. It would be better if we could push him to a city without great defenses but we do not have the time for such things. Though we will have the upper hand.” Belle said thoughtfully. 

“Upper hand? How so?” Thorin asked. 

“You have me.” The little woman said with a devious smile. “I spent much of my time in Winchester and even more reading about it. I know ways into that caste that Smaug himself does not know of.” 

Thorin could not help but chuckle at the vengeful glee written upon her face. “This looks good on you, my mouse.” The large man reached out a hand and cupped the side of her face, dragging his thumb across her bottom lip. A wondrous blush crept across her cheeks giving Thorin great joy. When she sensed his amusement she slapped his hand away. 

“So what will you do?” Belle asked looking at him expectantly. 

“We will follow your plan, Belle. I will send a runner to Dain informing him of our plan and we will move forward.” 

Surprise bloomed on her face but something else was there as well. “That is it? No argument? You are not going to confer with Balin or perhaps Gothi before making a decision?”

“No. I trust you.” Thorin told her. He wished to convey much more with those four words but he was not able. 

“Why?” Belle asked quietly, her eyes on her feet. 

Thorin lifted her chin with a singular finger. “Because the Gods are with you. And who would I be to doubt one so beloved...by the Gods?”

The little woman pulled her shoulders back and took a deep breath to gather her courage. “Am I beloved by only the Gods?”

Thorin felt his stomach clench anxiously. “You know how I feel, Belle. You are the one that was confused.” 

“I am not confused, Thorin. There are just reasons...Reasons that make this a hard decision.” 

Anger built within him making his tone much harsher than he meant it to. “What reasons?”

“I want safety and happiness. I want to be courted. I want to be loved, Thorin!” She burst out. 

“Love? And you think I do not love you?” Thorin shouted back over Belle’s own shouting. 

“And! And! I want to marry in a Christian church!” 

That pulled Thorin up short. “A Christian church?” He asked in bewilderment.

“Yes,” Belle answered with a defiant lift of her chin. 

Thorin pursed his lips and did not say any more. Belle clenched her fists twice before moving towards the opening of the tent. Before she walked out she looked at him over her shoulder. “I do believe you are now the one that must  _ figure out  _ how you feel.” 

Thorin cracked half a smile at the feistiness of his woman. He sat upon his bed heavily and attempted to untangle the mess of thoughts within his mind.

* * *

 

These thoughts plagued him as they continued on their way towards Glastonbury. There were small groups of men here and there that they had to cut down but nothing of consequence. Thorin kept his distance from Belle but never far enough that his eyes could not find her. She was constantly on the same horse as Fili or her own little cousin Primula. The dark haired girl had been able to make many of the men fall in love with her. Thorin may have scowled in her direction the same amount as anyone else but truth be told he was impressed by her bravery. She laughed, joked and drank with the men and women of his people without trouble. She did stay close to Bofur and at times Gothi but as a whole, he believed her to be brave. Gothi represented something familiar for the woman, he was a connection to her beloved grandmother. The old man had treated her as a grandfather would and she had in turn begun to call him grandfather alongside her cousin Belle.

It was her little voice that broke through the quiet march of their men. 

“ _ Uh. Grandfather...We are nearing the town of Bristol.”  _

“What did she say?” Thorin asked in Norse over his shoulder. 

“She said we are nearing the town of Bristol, Uncle.” Fili translated for Primula. 

“Bristol.” Thorin stopped the march and moved his horse towards the girl who was sharing a horse with Belle. He attempted to keep his eyes off of his tawny-haired girl but found it was futile when she began to translate for Primula. 

“Bristol is beginning to grow popular as a port town.” His woman said. “Prim is saying that if you are needing supplies it would be best to get them here.” 

Thorin nodded curtly. They were running low on supplies and there would be easier places to find them but he believed his men needed to feel the blood rushing through their ears as they fought. The last few skirmishes they had had with the English soldiers could not even be called that. They were over within moments with no more than 25 men at a time. Thorin led his horse towards Gothi and convened quietly with him. 

“Are the God’s whispering about this town?” Thorin asked quietly. 

The old man shrugged his shoulders. “Perhaps there are answers you seek within.” 

Thorin nodded his head unsure of what answers could be given to him. He had so many questions.

* * *

 

They waited until the holy day of the Christians before sacking the town, per Gothi’s advice, it was in his favor that it was the next day. He gave Belle one last look over his shoulder before he left. She answered with a worried smile in his direction. He nodded curtly at her and lead his men away from their improvised camp. They quickly disposed of the town guards at the gates before ramming the gates into the city. Thorin had expected it to be empty, but not quite this empty. He had never raided a town on a holy day. But this is what Belle had told Fili to expect. Thorin had unabashedly been listening in on their conversation. After wiping the blood from his face he ordered his men to search for more guards. They split up into groups as Thorin eyed the large grand structure in the town. Feeling a pull to the building he marched towards it with nearly fifty men behind him.

Thorin put his ear against the door and heard the chanting of a man within. Thorin pulled the doors open slowly and saw people with their heads bowed, their backs facing him. His men followed him into the structure on silent feet. Thorin’s eyes were glued to the man at the front wearing the brilliant white robe and strange hat.  He had begun moving towards the man when a woman turned and look at him. Her brown eyes grew impossibly wide before her face contorted in horror. A fearful scream ripped out of her throat when Thorin smirked at her, blood running down his lip and onto his teeth. A few Englishmen fought back against them but they were quickly cut down. 

“Do not fight and we will not harm you!” Thorin roared. Fili and Ori translated as they made their way through the crowds. Few more fought back, most choosing instead to cower in fear. Thorin marched towards the man with the white clothing and grabbed him harshly by the collar throwing him to the floor. Thorin put a knee on the much smaller man’s chest and peered down at him with a frightening smile. 

“ _ Pppleeassee…I will give you anything…”  _ The man stuttered. 

Thorin understood his words enough that it peaked his interest. He nodded Fili over to him. “Ask him if it is possible to marry me and my woman in his holy place.”

The blonde looked at his uncle in bewilderment before shaking his head and translating. 

The priest took a moment to understand what Fili was saying before he asked: “ _ Have you been baptized as a Christian?” _

“No, but she has” Thorin answered him.

The man looked at Thorin in surprise and immense fear before stuttering out that Thorin would need to be baptized for him to perform the marriage between his woman and him. 

Thorin growled and brought his blade down the man’s chest, ripping through clothing and skin until crimson seeped through. 

The man screamed in agony prompting more than a few of the English men left within the room to attempt to fight back or escape. Thorin’s warriors quickly cut them down and Fili called out to remind everyone that if they did not fight or try to escape they would be spared. 

“How about now? Have you changed your mind? Will you marry my woman and I, without me being baptized?” Thorin spit the last word as if it were foul on his tongue. 

_ “I’ll do it!”  _ The chubby little man said. 

“Good,” Thorin answered with a triumphant grin. He slapped the Christian holy man on the cheek in a patronizing manner before leaving the man weeping and shaking on the floor. The large leader walked out of the church into the streets with Fili marching beside him. 

“You are going to marry Belle, Uncle?” his nephew said in a hushed tone. 

“Yes. She will marry me if I agree to have the marriage ceremony in a Christian church.” Thorin answered with slight annoyance. He wished Belle had simply agreed to his proposal without adding provisions of her own. But deep down he knew he never expected that of her. She was difficult, she was work, she was not easy as many women in his homeland would have been. They would have asked him to kill any certain number of animals or bring them gold from far away lands. That was easy. Belle had asked him for something challenging, something that would test him. And dammit if he did not find her more enthralling for it. 

“Do you want me to send one of the men to fetch her?” Fili pried. 

“No. She wishes for me to court her first.” Thorin answered wiping his bloodied sword on his trousers.

“Then why the Priest?” Fili asked, his blonde brows pulling together in confusion and his mustache beads swinging. 

The raven-haired man sheathed his sword as there was no threat near him before answering. “I do not wish to abandon our Gods for their weak one, regardless of what Belle thinks she wants.” Thorin spit on the ground in anger. 

“So you are going to get a Priest to perform the marriage in her church by threatening to kill them?” Fili asked with a chuckle. “Why not just bring that one with us?” gesturing behind him towards the church. 

Thorin shrugged his shoulders before picking up an abandoned spear and launching it at a fleeing English guard. With a loud thud, the spear buried itself between his shoulder blades. The English guard fell to his knees with a loud scream of agony before falling face first into the mud, dead. 

“There will be others, and if there is not, I will come back and find him.” The raven-haired leader finished their conversation and stalked off to gather his men.

Thorin walked through the muddied streets of the trade town, he could hear the chaos all around him and reveled in it. The screams gave him renewed energy and brought his blood rushing through his veins. He saw a scared woman running down the streets. She skid into the mud, falling to her hands and knees in front of him. She had obviously not seen him yet as she did not cower from him. The dark-haired English woman was too afraid to notice him. She scrambled to her feet and went flying past him as two of his men laughed and stalked after her. Thorin took a moment to watch this scene unfold. He leaned against a nearby wall and watched as his men grasped the woman and threw her harshly onto a nearby merchants table. This was a familiar sight for Thorin. He had both been on the viewing end as well as the participating end. He understood the power lust these men were experiencing. It had been a few months since they had been near a woman. 

One of his men began to pull up her skirts as the other held the girl down by her upper half. She screamed and thrashed in a futile attempt to get away from the much larger beings attacking her. Thorin felt conflict rise within him watching this unfold. He could hear Belle making him and Dain promise that their men would not prey on the females of her people. That their men would not rape the women of her home country. Dain and Thorin both had agreed readily because the reward was much greater than the cost. Thorin knew Belle was smart enough to understand that they would not kill their warriors for doing what came naturally to them. For what their people did on raids. Belle knew better. But Thorin supposed she made him promise in case a situation like the one he was witnessing arose. He was here. He could stop this. But if he stopped this was he a hypocrite? He had forced women of other lands and felt nothing wrong with it, until now. Now all he could see was Belle’s disappointed eyes in learning such things about him. Thorin clenched his jaw and spit on the ground. 

“Stop” He ordered. What was he doing? Why should he stop this? His men deserved to have some pleasure. Why should he deprive them of that? The answer was clear and simple. Because He had given his word to Belle to do so.

“Jarl?” The man currently holding on to the English girls heaving bare breasts looked at him confused. When he looked at the English girl all he could see was Belle’s big fearful green eyes and curly tawny hair. It enraged him to see these two had their hands on his woman. 

“Let her go,” Thorin growled. Thorin shook his head harshly at the last order and rubbed at his eyes. When he looked at the girl again, she looked nothing like Belle. She had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair with much sharper features than his little Belle had.

“Why?” the man at her legs nearly whined. 

“Because I ordered no man to take the women of this country by force.” He grit out, he was getting irate that his mind was attempting to play tricks on him and that these men were not listening to his orders.

“You were serious?” one of the men scoffed. 

Having had enough of their insubordination Thorin stomped towards them and ripped the girl from the table, throwing her towards the ground. 

“ _ Go _ .” He roared at her in English. She scrambled to her feet and took off sprinting, all the while attempting to hold the top of her dress together to cover her bare breasts. 

“I gave you an order, I expect you to follow it. If you do not wish to follow my orders, leave or I can kill you” Thorin snarled and raised his sword to one of the men’s throats. 

They both shook their heads and clenched their jaws. The large Jarl tilted his head, silently excusing them. Once they had rounded the corner, out of his sight Thorin slumped against the nearest wall and shook his head in anger. Belle was changing him and he was not entirely sure he liked it. But he had made a promise to her and he would keep his word. His word was his bond. He had honor and he would not forsake it to take the easy way out.

* * *

 

Thorin returned to their camp in the wee hours of the morning three days after having left. His men were bloody and tired but their bellies were full and they had a horde of new supplies. He silently praised little Primula’s knowledge on the area. This was a very successful raid and this town could come of use someday.

Thorin’s thoughts were encompassed by the future when they finally came upon their camp. All was quiet. He assumed many were still sleeping. He spotted a slave and ordered her to begin bringing bath water in for him. He did not wish to be covered in her people’s blood when he told Belle they would be marrying. He had just finished bathing when he heard little feet entering his tent. He looked over his shoulder to see Belle standing awkwardly at the entrance of his tent. It seemed it took her a moment to spot him and when she finally did she squeaked and turned around. 

“Hello, my mouse,” Thorin said with a small chuckle. He pulled himself from the bathwater, completely nude and began to dry himself off while she was still turned. She peeked over her shoulder at him and squeaked again. She looked as if she were about to run when he called to her. 

“What did you come for, little mouse?”

“If you put your clothing on I will tell you” She answered back in a tight voice. 

“Why? I do not mind if you see me.” He told her. 

“I mind.” She growled. 

Thorin tied the drying cloth around his waist as he chuckled. He could see a blush on the back of her neck making him chuckle. He realized then he had never truly seen her with her hair up. It was swirled in a pin with intricate braids leading here and there. He stepped towards her almost without thought and touched the back of her neck making her twitch. 

“If we are to be married, then you will have to learn to not mind my nude body,” He said in a low voice. 

Belle turned to face him with suspicious eyes. “What do you mean?” Her emerald eyes darted down to his waist for a moment making her blush slightly subside when she saw his lower half was at least covered. 

“I mean, I accept your terms.” He answered her as he brushed a stray curl from her forehead. “I will give you safety and happiness. I will court you and I will marry you in a Christian church.” 

The tawny-haired girl’s already large eyes were as big as dinner saucers. Her mouth hung open in shock and her shoulders drooped in bewilderment before his words actually sunk in. Then she stood straight but still held the look of shock. 

“You will marry me in a Christian church? You will be baptized for me?” 

This is what Thorin had been afraid of. Her getting too specific. He tried to artfully dodge the last question hoping she wouldn’t notice. “I will marry you in a Christian church, my little Belle.” He told her and reached out to run his hands down her shoulders in a way he had been wishing so desperately to do in the last few weeks. What he truly wished was to throw her on the bed and celebrate in the best way he knew how, but he knew she would not approve. She was not a slave, nor was she some shieldmaiden to let out sexual frustrations with. She was going to be his wife. 

Belle had not moved an inch, too stunned. Thorin stooped down so they were face to face, snapping her out of her own mind. 

“Do you accept my suit, Belle?” His ice blue eyes held her emerald green ones. 

“I….Um...I…” Thorin’s stomach clenched as she stumbled for words. His heart was steadily dropping and his anger rising until he heard her utter that one singular word. “Yes” 

He smiled so wide his face ached. He had not smiled like this since he was a child he was sure of it. Taking advantage of her stupor, Thorin cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. She did not react at first. She stiffened but the more the raven-haired Jarl persisted the more she melted against him. He swept his tongue into her mouth, feeling bored with the chaste kiss. Belle pulled away slightly to give him confused eyes before he pulled her back and did it again. This time her tongue slid tentatively with his own, thrilling him to no end. Feeling his back beginning to ache the large man pulled her into his arms and lifted her from the ground. She made a small noise of alarm but Thorin ignored it. Instead choosing to set her feet upon his bed so she was standing a few feet taller, making it easier to attack her mouth. He felt his manhood beginning to react to the close proximity to her, not to mention finally being able to kiss the woman he loved like he had wanted to for so long. 

Thorin ran his large hands down her back nearing her perky arse. He was about to place his hands on that beautiful backside when a being burst into his tent. 

“Uncle,” Kili said with slight horror in his tone. 

Belle had tried to jump back from Thorin but he held her tight to his body. He knew she could feel his hardness against her stomach from her slight gasp. 

“Kili, this had better be good. I swear if it is not, I will shave you bald then kill you.” He snarled menacingly. 

Kili gulped audibly from the opening of the tent. “Uhhh...Gyda. She is having her baby. I was asked to fetch Belle…” 

The tawny-haired girl in question ducked under Thorin’s arms and walked out to follow Kili’s retreating form. Before she exited she gave him a small shy smile. That one look got him off within seconds after having had enough sexual frustration for the last few months.

* * *

 

Gyda gave birth to a daughter by the name of Hillevi. A celebration was had as the tiny girl was welcomed into their ranks. She was fawned over as was her mother. Gothi blessed the little girl and Thorin announced her to his people that were present with them in England. Gothi foretold that the little girl would someday be a warrior leading men and women into great battles. Thorin looked down at the little dark haired babe and wondered if it were true. She looked so small and fragile now. It was hard to imagine this tiny thing would grow into a powerful woman.

“She is beautiful,” Belle said beside him as she gazed down into the basket holding the bundled up child.

“Yes.” He answered back absently.

“I wonder if our children will look like that.” She stunned him with her words. In the days since accepting his suit, she had said small things here and there about things in the future, but this one truly shocked him. He had thought of marrying her, he had thought of having children with her, but that had always been a far off thought.

“Ours will be even better looking. This one has Dwalin as a father, poor girl” He said under his breath, making Belle laugh in surprise and slap his arm with the back of her hand. 

He found he liked it when she laughed, he always had, but especially now. He threw an arm over her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her temple. She stiffened slightly. Belle was uncomfortable with displays of affection in front of others. It was not the way of her people. Thorin had been uncomfortable with the women he had bedded showing affection to him outside the bedroom, but with Belle it was different. Very different. She was going to be his wife. He wanted to claim her for all to see. His men lusted after his woman, he knew full well what their longing looks meant. She was beautiful and exotic to them. They had been ordered not to touch any English woman, apart from slaves since coming to England. Though he knew many had, as long as it was not in front of his face he could not enforce his rule. The two men that had attempted to rape that English woman in front of him had made themselves scarce around him. He applauded them for their foresight on that manner. He was still angered by their insubordination. 

“Where are you leading us?” Belle asked him quietly. 

He came out of his mind and looked around. “A little further.” He stopped them once he spotted the purple flowers popping up out of the snow. He bent down and picked them before handing them to her. 

“For me?” She asked with a bright blush. Thorin only nodded in response. He watched as she smiled shyly and put the flowers in her wild curly hair. Belle rose up on her toes and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek in thanks. The raven-haired Jarl smirked lightly when Belle’s eyes grew round as he pulled her back towards him and welded his mouth to hers. Again after a few awkward seconds, she melted against him. This kiss was similar to their kiss in his tent. It was filled with both want and need. He turned her before picking her up and pressing her back against a nearby tree. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and soon hers was sliding along with his. She let out a breathy moan when he pinned her pelvis with his. But it seemed her moan had broken the spell. She pulled away and pushed him gently away from her so she could stand on her own two feet leaving him feeling hollow. 

“We shouldn’t get carried away,” She said quietly in way of explanation. 

Thorin was going to tell her just how he felt about not getting carried away when he heard the laughter of his men followed by the high pitched giggle of a woman. 

“I need to get back to Prim. She has been drinking.” Belle said quietly and turned to walk away when Thorin stopped her. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and held out his arm for her. The smile she gave him was blinding. She laced her arm with his and the two walked back to camp. As they walked Thorin thought that perhaps the rest of their courtship would be this smooth and wonderful. He was wrong.

* * *

 

It started when they reached Glastonbury. The women stayed behind, watching from a hill looking over the city. Thorin led his men into Glastonbury, ready to find the Bastard King. He had been told by Gothi he would not find the old dragon here. But Thorin still stormed the city. As Gothi had predicted there was no Smaug, but there was a small army they needed to defeat. It took three full days to take the city, and there were casualties, but it was worth it when they sacked the city. The city had great wealth within and more than enough supplies for his army to be warm and have full bellies for the rest of this venture. When he reached the large church he found multiple priests that refused to perform a marriage between he and Belle without him being baptized. Angrily he tossed the last of the priests bodies aside and snarled under his breath. He was beginning to regret leaving the priest from Bristol behind. He had not expected the rest of their camp to make their arrival then, nor for his woman to be among the first to see him. 

“What. Happened. Here?” She snarled. 

“The priests died,” Thorin answered angrily. His chin upturned in defiance. 

“Why have they been tortured, Thorin?” Belle said between clenched teeth. 

“They wouldn’t give me the answer I was seeking.” He replied calmly but inside he was an out of control storm. 

Belle crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him heavily. “What answer were you seeking, Jarl Thorin?” 

Thorin crossed his blood covered arms and mimicked her position, refusing to answer. 

“Kili?” The little tawny-haired girl asked after a lengthy staredown with Thorin. The dark-haired man was greeting his wife who had happened to walk in with Belle.

“Do not answer, Kili” Thorin snarled, his eyes still locked on his little woman with the emerald eyes. 

“Kili, if you do not answer I will make Tauriel punish you.” Belle threatened. 

A swift glance at the dark haired man showed that he was breaking. His wife was staring at him intensely.  _ “ _ _ Inis di, Kili”  _ Tauriel snapped. 

“He wishes to marry you without being baptized.” the man said swiftly and with no small amount of wincing. 

Belle gasped loudly. “I knew it! I knew that you accepted my terms too easily!” 

Thorin bared his teeth at his nephew, a promise for later punishment. “No. I accepted your terms. You did not say you wished for me to be baptized. You only said you wished for me to marry you in a Christian Church. The priest in Bristol said he would perform the ceremony without the baptism”

The raven-haired man could see the fury growing within Belle’s eyes. “So you tortured these men because they did not give you the same answer?” She scowled deeply at him before turning and marching out of the church. 

“You will pay for that later.” Thorin snarled as he passed his nephew, bumping the younger man's shoulder hard enough to jar Kili’s teeth. 

The raven-haired Jarl went on the hunt for his little woman. Though he showed no outward signs of it, he was frightened. Frightened that she would break their engagement. Though she had exited just second before him he could not find the little woman, it was as if she had vanished into thin air. He began to worry when his search became more and more fruitless. He became frantic as he searched for her. Did an Englishman sneak beneath their noses and take her? Did one of his men take her in way of revenge for not being free to rape and pillage as they saw fit?

Thorin turned nearly murderous until he saw a little woman with the black curly hair sitting nearly within Bofur’s lap around a fire in the large marketplace. 

“Primula. Where is Belle?” Thorin asked sharply. 

The little woman jumped to her feet and pointed a shaky hand towards one of the structures across the marketplace. “Grandfather.” Her Norse was still not clearly understood but that word was clear. Thorin gave her a sharp nod of thanks and stomped towards the structure. 

“Belle!” He roared as he walked. At first, she did not emerge from the house. So he called her name again. This time she did emerge. 

“You can not disappear like that. We are in enemy lands, woman!” Thorin snarled. He was inches away from her but the volume of his voice did not seem to bother her. She only looked at him with a bored expression. “Do you understand?” He growled when she did not make some sort of retort. 

“Yes,” she said calmly. 

“Yes?” He asked suspiciously. She was being calm, far too calm. “You will not run from me again.” He ordered testing her anger. 

“Yes, Thorin,” Belle told him. 

Thorin was pulled up short by her answer, as well as the small smirk she was attempting to contain. “Where is your sharp tongue?” He asked with suspicion. 

“Away I suppose,” She said with a shrug. 

Something about this interaction was off, Thorin could sense it. She was being too agreeable. 

“Are you breaking our engagement?” he asked suddenly. 

Belle pursed her lips and shook her head. “No. In my anger, I wanted to, but after speaking with my Grandfather I will not.” 

Thorin’s stomach clenched at her honestly regarding dropping their engagement. “Why will you not?” He asked quietly. 

“It seems I do not have a choice. We are fated.” She spoke like one of his people. Thorin knew that the Christians did not believe in fate. They believed they had a choice. They were able to make their own fate. Thorin disagreed. He believed everyone’s fate was predetermined. Perhaps the Christians belief in choice was an illusion. They believed they were making a choice but in reality, they were making the choice that would keep them on the path of their fate. But this was all beside the point, Thorin did not know if Belle believed in fate. 

“You believe we are fated?” He asked with narrowed eyes. Absently he heard the laughter of his men and the cackling of the fires in the background. 

“I don’t know. But I trust my Grandfather and he says that we are fated, among other things” The girl then smiled widely. 

“What other things?” That suspicion was back again. 

Belle only shrugged her shoulders in a way that had his blood boiling. “What. Other. Things. Belle?” 

“You will be baptized a Christian on this venture, no matter how hard you fight it.” The tawny-haired girl said with great mirth. 

“No.” Thorin snarled back, his muscled back going rigid. 

“And for each Christian Priest you kill attempting to change this fate, you will experience a week of impotence, where you will be unable to lay with me. I do hope you do not challenge the Gods fate for you, Thorin. They are watching, always.” Belle smirked and tilted her head towards the black crow sitting atop a nearby roof overhang. 

“Are you cursing me?” Thorin spoke in a deadly voice and stepped close to her, backing the little woman up against the clay siding of the home. 

Belle’s eyes were frightened for only a moment before she shook her head and her bravado was back. “No. I am giving you a warning from my Grandfather, Thorin.”

Thorin picked her up in his strong arms. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as she cried out in surprise. “Perhaps I should prove your grandfather wrong and take you here and now.” 

Belle jerked in shock. She was afraid of him. He was not sure if that aroused him or saddened him. “You wouldn’t,” Belle whispered. 

Thorin only continued to stare at her, challenging her. She was right of course. He wouldn’t rape her. He loved her. 

“Thorin. You are scaring me.” She said in a shaky voice, her emerald eyes full of fear and her bottom lip quivering. 

The large man let out a loud breath before pulling her in for a small peck on the lips, then set her down. “I am sorry I frightened you.”

Belle only nodded in acceptance of his apology. Thorin put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side. “Let us find you food.” He told her softly. 

“I would like that.” The girl answered as his stomach growled lightly. 

“Come my little Belle.” He said as he pulled her through the dark street towards the fires of the marketplace. 

“I believe my Grandfather, Thorin. You should too.” Belle told him before they were within hearing range. 

Thorin scowled and shook his head. “I will never be baptized a Christian.” 

“You are wrong” Belle whispered just before they were pulled in different directions. Her to eat and him to give orders to his men. 


	33. Primula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Chapter warning!
> 
> Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but by now you have all probably guessed correctly that I never post "on time" or when I first intend to. I try to update once a month, and would truly like to update even more than that but having extra time to write is not in my cards at the moment. Hopefully you all can forgive me! 
> 
> So this chapter is mostly smut, FYI. 
> 
> I wanted to write Primula different from her cousin. I wanted her more sexualized and sexually free. In my mind, Prim is different than everyone else in the sense that she made the choice to join this life and she is not going to be half-assed about it. She has fully accepted her new life without indecision or remorse. I like to think of her as similar to Adamanta in this way. I feel like had Adamanta gotten to have the life she dreamed of with Gothi she wouldn't have looked back and she would have adapted to his way of life quickly, leaving her old life behind. So in a way Prim is getting to live the life her Grandmother was never able to.  
> I don't think Adamanta would have had as hard of a time leaving behind Christianity as Belle is having and Prim is similar to their Grandmother in this way. She has no problem leaving it all behind for freedom. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I am hoping to post a short chapter from Bofur's POV in the next week or so. Fingers crossed I can find the time to get it done! 
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to read my writing. You all are truly awesome!

When she had made the decision to run after Belle it had been a Godsend. For years she had fantasized about getting away from Drogo. She had thought it was never a possibility, but a girl could dream. It was not as if he was evil to her, like her cousin’s husband. But their relationship was...strained. They were a loveless arranged marriage after all. Drogo was the typical high Lord. He owned Primula and her body. He took her whenever he wanted, except on her period because “blood was foul”. Primula had rolled her eyes at the notion but shrugged her shoulders. It was not as if she minded him giving her a break, she never found the release that some of the women had tittered about the stable boys giving them. Primula had once thought about indulging in such things but she would certainly be caught and the teenage stable boy would be put in the stocks or worse, killed. Not to mention what would happen to her.

She had gotten close to that elusive peak once, with Drogo, when she imagined him as Leland from the markets. She had kept her eyes closed and imagined it was the rough calloused hands of the blonde haired Leland moving over her pale skin instead of the soft hands of Drogo. She could see Leland’s crooked smile that he would give her when she bought fresh apples off of him. She had focused on that while Drogo drove into her for the entirety of two whole minutes, while she felt herself climbing to a peak before he grunted and filled her with his seed. It had been a rather disappointing moment. She had been so excited to finally reach that peak only to be let down. That moment never came again and she wasn’t sure it ever would, and in a way she was right. She would never feel that way with Drogo, but she could with someone else.

Primula looked over at Bofur standing across the fire chopping wood. She certainly wouldn’t need to imagine Leland if she ever was bedded by Bofur. He was tall and broad-shouldered, not as tall as the rest of the Norsemen but still well above her height. He was by far the nicest to her, not that any of Norsemen were mean to her per say. But as soon as she had been pulled onto the horse of the large blonde Norseman Fili, Bofur had immediately begun to try to make her feel at ease. Though they did not speak the same language he had comforted her with a kind smile and a gift. He had pulled a small wooden bird from the pocket of his fur-lined coat and handed it to her. Primula at the time had stared at him in shock.

“For me?” She asked quietly. The little dark-haired woman held the wooden bird in her hands as if it were made of glass.

Bofur only gave her a dimpled smile and dipped his head in answer, his braided hair swinging forward.

“Thank you.” She answered with a large smile and held it close to her heart. The entire way back to the Norse camp she held onto the little bird with the flapping wings as if it were more precious than jewels because to her, it nearly was. It was the first gift she had been given that was made by the person gifting it to her. But not only that, it was the only possession she had besides the clothes on her back.

From that point on Bofur had stayed close to her side and she to his. She looked to him for guidance in most things, at first it had been without his notice, or so she thought. The culture was different with these people. She watched all of them with keen eyes. The women are what shocked her the most at first. They were practically as tall and tattooed as the men. The females wore trousers, and even carried weapons. Primula had nearly fallen over when she first saw the woman named Gunhild. She had a tattoo around her neck leading up the side of her face. The dark haired girl had swallowed and absently rubbed her throat at the sight. The woman was tall with a head of thick blonde hair. That blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with small specks of red littering it. Primula squinted to get a better look at the red specks and wondered what they might be.

As if he could read her thoughts, Fili leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. “It's blood. Gunhild is a great warrior, one of the best from her home in Kattegat.”

“She is beautiful,” Prim whispered in awe. This was no lie. The woman was beautiful in an unconventional way.

Fili had snorted lightly before calling out to the towering blonde woman. _“_ _Gunhild, lítill einn segir að hún telur að þú ert falleg (Gunhild, Little One here says she thinks you are beautiful).”_

“Shhhhh!” Prim had attempted to shush the tall man but he only gazed down at her with mirth in his eyes.

Gunhild turned towards her and with a large smile winked at the girl. _“Það virðist sem hún hefur fleiri heila en nokkur af ykkur. Ég er glaður að líta á. (It appears she has more brains than any of you bastards. I am a delight to look upon)_ ” her words prompted many around the camp to chuckle.

Prim, knew her cheeks had to be bright red, but all were smiling at her warmly making her think perhaps she was not being made fun of and maybe, just maybe, she had won some approval. “What did she say?”

“She said you are smart, and that she is a delight to look at” Fili translated with a chuckle.

The green-eyed girl had then caught sight of someone she immediately knew, though they had never met.

“Gothi,” she whispered and followed her feet toward him. She sat beside him without hesitation and without fear.

“My name is…” She began to introduce herself but she was quickly cut off.

“Primula, granddaughter of Adamanta of Wessex.” His deep voice was gravely and made something within her calm immediately. “You have her eyes.” The gray-haired man said, but he did not look at her. His single eye was fixed at a point in front of him, but his head was tilted as if he were concentrating on something. “And her spirit.” He finished his thought. That was not the first time she had been told as such.

“Yes, I do.” Primula wore that badge proudly. Grandmother had been her favorite person that had walked the earth. The woman was more of a mother than her own had ever been. It had irked Anna of East Anglia to no end, but there was nothing for it. Anna, Prim’s mother, preferred not to get her hands dirty with motherhood, that was what nursemaids were for. But Adamanta, her grandmother with the white curls, had gotten her hands dirty with Prim, quite literally. One of the dark haired girls favorite memories was digging in the forest looking for truffles with the old woman.

“You will fit in well here,” Gothi said with a smile that had soothing warmth spreading through her body.

“I intend to,” Prim answered with confidence making the old man chuckle.

And she stuck to that thought as she stayed with the Norse army. When she was handed a mug of mead she drank it all, just the way they did, damn the consequences. When she was handed a pipe packed with what she could not guess she smoked it like they did. It burned her lungs and made her cough but she took the pain to blend in with them. When they danced around the fire she joined in, allowing her body to move like theirs did. She was going to be like them come hell or high water. She found she rather liked it, being like them. It felt...freeing. No longer was she restricted, no longer was she forced to hide the side of herself that was wild and rather untamable. Here that part of her was was normal. She was allowed to wear trousers and tunics. She was able to ride horses and forage for food in the forests. The Norsemen didn’t care if she picked up a weapon, in fact, she was told she had to learn to defend herself which had made her nearly break out in squeals of excitement.

So that was what she was currently doing, training with sword and shield. Though she was not very good. Belle was attempting to teach her a few things the tawny-haired girl had learned during her time among the Norsemen. After a few hours, Prim had gotten marginally better but she knew by then it was time to take a break. Her arms ached and she was not so sure she would be able to hold a sword at the moment let alone fight with it. She wiped at the sweat on her brow and returned the sword back to her cousins waiting hand.

“There is a hot spring that way. Let’s get you a change of clothing.” Belle said and grabbed her cousin's hand leading her towards their shared tent. As Primula was dragged by the little woman her eyes caught sight of the leader of this venture, Jarl Thorin Thrainsson. His ice blue eyes bore into Belle in such an intense way it made Prim a little hot under the collar.

Once safely ensconced in the tent Belle began to search in her trunk for an outfit for her cousin. While Prim sat on the edge of their bed she studied the little woman before her.

“What is going on between you and the Jarl?” Prim asked nonchalantly.

Belle’s back immediately went rigged but she did not look her cousin's way. It appeared she was attempting to hide her eyes. “Nothing. Why do you ask?”

The dark haired girl rose to her feet and twirled towards her cousin. She plucked one of Belle’s long curls and wound it around her finger. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it is the way you avoid his gaze or perhaps it is the way he stares at you so intensely I’m surprised your clothes have not burned off of your body.”

Belle gave Prim shifted her eyes downward before answering. “You are imagining things, Prim.”

“Am I?”

Annoyed emerald eyes met teasing pale green ones in a standoff before Belle broke it with a huff. “Yes.” The tawny-haired girl said sharply.

She shoved a bundle of clothing into Prim’s hands and pushed the giggling girl out of the door of the tent. Her chocolate curls had swirled in front of her eyes momentarily causing her to bump into a strong body.

“Ah, Bofur!” Belle chirped and smiled widely at the man.

Bofur greeted her in kind before moving his eyes down to Primula. _“_ _Halló, blóm (Hello, Flower)”_

“Hello...” Prim answered with a large smile and a bright blush dancing on her cheeks.

 _“Hvert ertu að fara (where are you going)?”_ Bofur directed the question at Belle but he never took his hungry eyes off of Primula.

 _“Til vatnið. (To the water)”_ Belle answered quickly before she was pulled aside by a slave girl.

Primula’s pale green eyes shifted between Belle and Bofur. His own blue eyes were trained on her. His smile was easy and kind as he gazed at her.

“Prim I must speak with Jarl Thorin. I can take you to the baths later.” Belle said in an apologetic tone before hurrying off.

Prim shifted from foot to foot awkwardly unsure of what to do. She truly did need a bath and she was not keen on waiting for Belle and Thorin to go a few rounds of sexual tension battle before she could go. She was just about to bid Bofur farewell and ask Gyda to go with her when Bofur began to speak in very broken English.

“I go to... _vatnið..._ with you.”

Prim understood enough to pick up on what he was offering and she accepted gratefully. She linked her arm through his without an invitation from him and marched towards the water. He did not seem to mind, in fact, he looked to be quite happy about it.  Based on his deep dimples that were showing. He looked young when he smiled like that. Prompting her to wonder how old he truly was. She guessed late twenties. Though she had learned that the Norse people tended to look slightly older than they were based on the harsh conditions they lived in. He could be much younger than she assumed. She gazed at him from the corner of her eyes and saw him doing the same to her. The two chuckled at having been caught by the other and continued to walk the beaten path leading to the hot water.

When they reached it Prim, stood awkwardly to the side. She saw Bofur turn his back slightly to her. She assumed he was giving her the privacy she needed to bathe. Prim quickly shed her dirt-caked clothing and stepped into the water before Bofur saw her naked body. It became apparent to her the point was moot when she looked up and saw the man shedding his shirt from his muscular and tattooed chest. Prim stood absolutely still her arm braced against her breasts to hide them from view.

‘ _Is he getting in with me?’_ She thought. “Oh!” She gasped quietly when he shucked off his pants.

Her green eyes nearly bugged out of her head at the [sight](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/53/cb/43/53cb43f9e519a7281cfef13be671a363.gif) before her. She had seen Drogo nude and if she was being entirely honest she had peeked at some of the young men from the village when they were swimming in the river once while she was out in the forest. But those were boys compared to Bofur. He was a fully grown man.  Muscled. Tattooed. Hairy in all the right places. Primula turned her back to him choosing to dunk her hair under the water in an attempt to gather herself.

‘ _This is normal to them. They bathe together. She already knew this. So he is naked...Very naked… Get it together, Prim. You can do this. You want to fit in? This is part of it. Relax. There is nothing wrong with this.’_

As she had been giving herself the pep talk Bofur had begun scrubbing at himself. She turned to look at him, silently wishing the water was murkier. ‘ _Or perhaps not’_ She thought as her eyes darted between his legs.

Her cheeks turned bright red but not with embarrassment. No this was purely arousal. It seemed he had noticed her scrutiny because he chuckled lowly showing those deep dimples once again. Prim giggled slightly in response. The two stared at each other for a moment of time before turning back to washing. The entire time she bathed the chocolate haired girl had to fight her instincts to cover herself or shut down from the embarrassment of another seeing her naked body. She was leaving her old world behind. She had made a decision and she was not turning back from it. So she continued to wash in this man’s presence. She allowed herself to feel the things that had been suppressed from years of stern Christianity. Prim allowed herself to gaze upon his body without shame. She studied him and even lusted after him. He was bigger than her, as all Norsemen were. Unlike her cousin, she accepted that she was small, much smaller than most. That was something that had come from Adamanta. Prim knew she herself was just a slip of a girl. She had a few years to grow according to the Wise Woman of a nearby village.

Prim’s attention was brought back to Bofur as he unbraided his hair and let it flow down. It was quite handsome when down. Healthy and straight. Her fingers itched with the urge to run through the silk strands. He dipped below the water and came back up rubbing his hands down his face to expel the water from it. Her knees when a little weak at the action. It was unusually erotic. A brief thought flashed through her mind that she should be repenting for lusting after this man quite openly. ‘ _It is not sinful here. Not with them’_ She was nearly giddy at the thought.

* * *

 

To her disappointment and perhaps some relief the quick bath in the hot springs did not lead to anything more than lingering looks and several submissions into her memory bank. Bofur escorted her back to the camp and helped her learn more Norse words as they did so. She appreciated the help wherever she could get it but especially from him. His voice was kind and his smile reached his eyes every time. Her heart tended to flutter at just the sight of him, let alone getting close proximity to him.

The English girl pouted slightly when the two had to separate for the remainder of the day. That was another thing that had surprised her about the Norsemen. Everyone had a chore no matter how high their station or their gender. She had been raised as a High Lords daughter then had been married off to another High Lord. She was never expected to do chores of any kind, so being among these people had been a shock at first. But it was welcome. She had always felt that she needed to be doing something other than embroidering tapestries and gossiping with the other ladies of the castle.

Prim was tasked with gathering food from the area for the day. Having been raised near these parts she was the most knowledgeable on the plants that were edible and poisonous. She was accompanied by Belle, Gyda, Tauriel and more than fifteen guards all surrounding them as if they were liable to be snatched away. She nearly laughed at her silliness for thinking such things. Her husband had snatched Belle away from the fierce Jarl not too long ago. They were possibly still on edge about that. She shrugged off the thought and allowed herself to relax at the extra safety around her.

They began to pick mushrooms as they walked through the snow-covered forest. Prim listened quietly as Belle and Gyda spoke. Suddenly the auburn-haired woman turned to look at Prim with a wicked glint in her eye.

“So. I see you and Bofur are getting close.”

Prim nodded slowly afraid of what words were coming next. Gyda was not governed by the same rules that most people were. She said exactly what she felt like saying at any given moment. Most of the time it was sexual in nature, but the occasional insult could be thrown out as well.

“He is a fine lover. Hung like a horse too” Gyda grinned mischievously.

Belle gave Gyda a scandalized look, while Tauriel laughed and rolled her eyes. Primula’s reaction was different, she blushed brightly and pursed her lips in thought as well as memory. Gyda was not wrong about the last part, Bofur himself had proved it at the hot springs that morning.

* * *

 

Gyda’s words rang within her mind the remainder of the day and into darkness of night. To lighten the load on their journey south the barrels of ale that had been taken from a nearby town were to be drained tonight. Prim had wondered if it was merely an excuse for the men and women to celebrate and let loose. Whatever it was she was grateful when the ale warmed her belly and made her feel free. She danced around the fire until all she saw was swirls of color like a tornado surrounding her. She stumbled on her feet but strong hands were there to steady her. Her green eyes looked up to see kind blue ones.

 _“varlega, blóm mín (careful, my flower)”_ Bofur’s deep voice sparked something within her. A fire that had begun to burn from their first meeting, turned into an inferno at that moment. Feeling more courage than she ever had before Prim grabbed his hand and began to stumble on her unsteady feet toward where his tent resided.

She could admit that she had been watching him. She knew which tent he slept in and who he shared it with. Prim knew that he loved his fur hat, hardly ever taking it off. She knew that he was left-handed, but led with his right foot when fighting.

 _“hvert erum við að fara (where are we going)?”_ Bofur asked with laughter in his voice.

“Shhh.” Prim hushed louder than she intended ending it with a giggle.

The large man laughed once more but allowed her to pull him toward his tent. Once inside Prim felt as if she had boldness in spades. Absently her conscious mind, the part of her at that moment that was shoved back into the recesses of her mind, praised the alcohol. She would never have the kind of bravery she possessed at this moment without it. The short girl rose up on her toes wrapping her arms around his neck. She brought her lips a whisper of distance away from his and waited for him to respond. Though it was only a moment Prim swore it felt like an eternity before Bofur wound his arms around her pulling her to his chest in a bruising grip before his lips crashed into hers. She could taste the ale on his tongue and the tickling of his beard spurring her forward. She wanted more, much more. For instance the part of him she had seen mere hours earlier.

 _‘He is a fine lover. Hung like a horse too’_ Gyda’s voice rang in her head like a bell that had been struck much too close to her.

Her blood pumped in her veins at a rapid pace. It thumped in her ears loudly drowning out all other noise apart from the harsh breathing of her and Bofur. The man pulled her closer, but not close enough. Prim wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck before jumping slightly and pulling herself up his body so her legs could wrap around his waist. Bofur made a startled sound in the back of his throat before moving his large hands under her arse to lift her up higher. Prim groaned happily when his fingertips began to dig into her plump flesh. She ground her warm center against his stomach seeking any type of relief from the ache growing inside of her. Sensing her distress he pulled her even tighter against his body. Using her legs she pulled herself slightly up his body then moved back down, effectively grinding her hot wet center against him. He hummed against her mouth approvingly while she panted and attempted to keep up with his demanding kisses. They were a mess of twisting tongues, pounding hearts, and overwhelming arousal.

In the recesses of her mind she recognized the feeling growing within her. She had felt only a small snippet of it months earlier. But this...this was far more intense. Far more addicting than she had ever thought possible. Needing more Prim pulled his lips away from hers and panted heavily attempting to get some air into her lungs so she could speak.

“The bed” She whispered breathlessly to him.

His dark brows pulled together in confusion. Prim nodded her head towards his bed of furs. Bofur looked surprised but complied happily. He walked them both to the bed before putting her down on her feet gently. Before he could put space between them or she could lose her nerve, she had her hands on the belt of his trousers. The blue-eyed man chuckled lowly but began to help her get his trousers down. When he had shucked his trousers and stood in only his long tunic he pulled that off too leaving him bare and in all his glory. Prim nearly squealed in excitement at the view of his naked body. He was all thick muscle and tattooed skin. Her drunken mind kept her from being embarrassed or thinking about the morality of it all when she pulled off her dress and shift.

Bofur’s smile fell off his face as he fell into a trance at the sight of her naked breasts. As if he had no power over his limbs he stumbled closer to her his hand reaching up reverently to caress her rosie bud. Prim’s head fell back at the delicious feeling. She was not prepared for his warm wet mouth to ascend on her breast causing her to gasp loudly. Bofur pulled back slightly ready to back away from her. Prim grabbed the back of his head and pulled it back to her breast harshly. Again his deep throaty chuckle filled the tent. Prim was too far gone in a haze of pleasure to laugh with him. She was intent on finding that elusive peak that so many women before her had spoken of. Bofur switched from one breast to the other making Prim whine with impatience.

The large man grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed. She fell onto her back with a surprised huff. The action had another burst of arousal rushing through her body. Bofur nodded his head at her with a questioning look on his face as if to ask her if she was alright. Prim smiled coyly at him and curled her index finger at him beckoning him toward her. He scrambled toward her on the bed until he was between her bent legs. Prim absently wished it was lighter so she could see his glorious body better. She knew that if she was sober she would be grateful for the cover of darkness. She did not have long to think on it when she felt her insides being stretched.

She hissed loudly at the sudden feeling. Bofur had not wasted any time on getting inside her. Prim was now more grateful than ever that she was not a virgin. That action would have hurt her immensely had she been. At the moment she was merely uncomfortable at the stretching but knew it would subside. The large man above her gave her only a moment to adjust before he began to pull in and out of her. By the third thrust, she was feeling delicious heat spread through her veins. Bofur was whispering something to her but her mind was too preoccupied to even decipher what he was saying. Whatever he was saying didn’t matter nearly as much as the dizzying feeling of his hips pressing against hers or his manhood sinking deeply into her. Every time he sank into her he would grind his hips slightly against her. She could feel a throbbing where their flesh met. Each time he pulled away she wanted to cry out, or perhaps she did cry out. She was aware that she was moaning and making pleading noises but she herself could not hear them over the sound of her heart beating rapidly.

The release she sought after was fast approaching but she needed something else. What, she was not sure. It seemed her lover knew exactly what she needed because he dropped his hand down to rub at the top of her slit. That small, hard, throbbing numb sucked up his attention for only a moment before she went tumbling over the edge. Light flashed behind her eyelids as if she were seeing shooting stars. Her back arched off of the bed and her entire body went taught.  She felt a rush of fluid leave her body and Bofur’s exclamation of approval before her body fell limb back onto the bed. Her lover continued to jackhammer into her body while she spasmed around him until his hips stuttered and he roared loudly. She felt his hot seed filling her and hummed happily at the sensation.

Bofur was careful not to drop on top of her. She was saddened by this. She wanted to feel his full weight pressing her into the bed. He pulled out of her slowly giving her a newfound craving for the feeling of him being seated fully inside of her. Bofur fell onto his side and took a few deep breaths before pulling her toward him. Prim giggled happily at the feeling of being cuddled by such a large man. He pressed a soft kiss to her ear that she was sure was meant to be innocent in nature but she found it to be anything but. Instead, it had her mind flashing through what they had just done. She surprised herself by not being embarrassed, or even slightly ashamed. All she felt was excitement and addiction. She wanted more...No she NEEDED more. She was not sure she would be able to breathe again until she got more. Prim turned to face Bofur biting her lip with slight apprehension.

_“Hvað er það, blóm mín (What is it my flower)?”_

She understood enough to know that he was asking her a question about why she was looking at him like that. Feeling bolder than she had ever in her life she scrambled on top of him, forcing him onto his back. Her lover made a sound of surprise but complied with her silent request. She straddled him, bringing her wet womanhood against his bare skin. Bofur’s hands moved down to grip her unclothed arse tightly. Prim leaned down and captured his lips delighting in the way her nipples brushed against his hairy chest when she moved.

 _“Aftur (again)?”_ Bofur asked in an incredulous tone.

She had understood that and nodded earnestly. She ground her hot core against him while whispering in his ear “Again and again and again.”


	34. Bofur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning on this chapter.  
> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> There is part of this story that has a semi-graphic description of sexual assault. It is at the end of the chapter and is one of Prim's flashbacks so it will be italicized if you want to skip it. 
> 
> Hey everyone! I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter, I could not write it for some reason. Everything I wrote I was not happy with and truth be told after the third rewrite I said "fuck it" and this is what I came up with. I am still not happy with it but it is functional for what I wanted. Hopefully, you all don't hate it.  
> Thank you for staying with me and reading this story! <3

Bofur was not sure what Thorin needed him for but it worried him all the same. There were rumors of Thorin’s infatuation with Little Belle. He was pursuing her some said. Others professed that he would never divert his attention from the upcoming battles to a woman. But Bofur knew different. He knew their fearless leader was in love with the little woman and had claimed her as his territory whether Belle wanted it or not. Bofur had at one point in time asked Belle’s grandfather for her hand in marriage, but had been asked to drop his suit. Why? Because Thorin himself was placing a suit and according to the Gothi, she was to marry the large Jarl. So Bofur swore to back away, to not pursue the girl any longer. Not that that disappointed him any. Sure he wanted a wife and Belle was pleasing to look at but he was not in love with her.

The dark haired man wondered if Thorin wished to talk to him about how close Bofur had been hovering near Belle lately. It was not as if he was doing it to be close to the tawny-haired girl. Who he truly wanted to be close to was little Primula. The girl was enthralling to him with her dark curls and big green eyes. When she smiled those green eyes seemed to join in. It made his heart beat faster every time she blessed him with one of those smiles. He had not known that he would have that reaction to her when he had handed her the little wooden bird. She had just looked so unsure when she had been pulled onto Fili’s horse. Bofur felt his heart seize at the sight of her. So he pulled out the little wooden bird he had been working on just to pass the time. He held it out to her but she hesitated in taking it so he pushed his arm out further towards her, bridging the gap between them and nodded his head softly. The smile she gave him in return once she took the bird into her hands nearly knocked him from his horse. 

From then on the girl could always be found near him and him to her. It was not a conscious action, he thought. She was like a siren luring seamen to their death. Her dancing was a further testament to that.

_ Bofur had watched her closely as she took in all of those around the fire’s dancing and singing. Belle was sitting beside her talking quietly with Tauriel in the language of the islands leaving Prim to her own devices. Bofur sipped at his ale and waited to see what the girl was up to. There was something in the set of her jaw that made him watch her ever closer.  _

_ “Do you think the next village will have written texts as this last one did?” Ori jabbered beside him. Bofur ignored the young man for he did not give a rats ass about the English written text. “Perhaps Belle will know,” Ori said and went to walk towards the tawny-haired girl. Bofur placed a hand on Ori’s chest halting the redhead from moving towards Belle, nearly spilling his ale in the process.  _

_ “Wait.” He hissed as he saw Primula set down her own drink. He was worried that if Ori went over and began to speak with both the English women he would not get to see whatever Primula was about to do. He was rewarded when the chocolate haired girl stood and walked towards Gunhild who was dancing before the fire. Prim stood in front of her for only a moment before the tall blonde pulled her into a dance. Bofur stumbled at the sight of Prim’s body swaying back and forth to the beat of the drums.  _

_ “Bofur...You spilled your ale” Ori told the man before walking away to talk to Belle.  _

_ Bofur looked down at himself and cussed. His ale was now a wet stain on his trousers. He tried to wipe some of the liquid off with his hand but it was no use. When he looked up he caught laughing eyes looking at him from across the fire where Prim was now twirling with pregnant Gyda. Bofur smiled at her sheepishly. He wished he could take his eyes off her but he found them forced her way as she continued to twirl around the fire. He had never been in love before but he was sure this was how it began. _

“Enter” Thorin’s voice could be heard from outside the canvas tent, bringing Bofur out of his memories. 

Bofur nodded to Thorin’s guards before entering the tent. He found Thorin standing beside a wooden table looking down at a large map.

“Jarl Thorin.” Bofur addressed and bowed his head to the man. 

Thorin turned and stared at Bofur with scrutiny in his gaze. “I have heard you have spent much time around my Belle.”  Bofur opened his mouth to protest but Thorin put up a large hand to halt such words. “I have been told it is because of her kin. That the two of you are...friendly.” 

Bofur nodded his head sharply and straightened his shoulders waiting for the order to stay far from her as well. A million scenarios rushed through his mind as to why Thorin may want to keep her far from Bofur. Perhaps Thorin wanted both of the cousins as wives. It was not unheard of to do such a thing. Perhaps the girl had complained to Thorin about Bofur always being near. Perhaps…

“That is why Belle has requested that you become Primula’s personal guard.” 

Bofur had not expected that. He looked at the large Jarl with confusion. “What?” 

Thorin’s face did not give way to much emotion apart from the natural anger or indifference that usually resided there. “Belle has indicated to me that Primula is garnering attention from some of the men. Belle is worried about such things. According to Belle, Primula is quite comforted by your presence. She has asked that you are the one to be her cousin’s personal guard. Stay near the girl, make sure the men stay far from her and keep her happy.” 

“May I ask why, Jarl Thorin?” Bofur shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He did not understand the large man’s motives behind this order to keep Prim happy. It was very unusual for Thorin to care about such things.

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, but not at Bofur. His annoyance was aimed at a thought within his mind. “Belle, and her agreeability is essential to the ease of our venture and in a way as is Primula. Belle is protective of Primula. If Primula is unhappy as is Belle. We must keep both women as even-keeled as possible.” 

“Yes, Jarl Thorin. I will do my best.” 

Thorin nodded his head curtly in dismissal. Bofur bowed his head to the man before taking his leave.

* * *

 

Once again Bofur found himself watching Prim dance around the fire with a few of the other women. But this time he knew what her body in its entirety looked like without clothing. He could envision what she looked like without the dress covering her body as she writhed. He licked his lips as he remembered her bare in the water that morning. She had been a stunning sight.  His cock hardened at the memory of her creamy skin. Bofur closed his eyes savoring the memory. When his eyes opened he found a sight he was not rather fond of. Bjarte was now attempting to speak to a dancing Prim. 

Bofur snarled under his breath and marched towards Bjarte. In one swift movement, Bofur wrapped his arm around Bjarte’s shoulders and led the blonde man away from Prim while her back was turned.

“Leave her be,” Bofur said with a smile that held warning and clapped the slightly larger man on the shoulder.

“Is she yours?” Bjarte asked in a challenging tone. 

The dark-haired man looked over his shoulder a the woman in question. “I am her guard and I must guard her from all the men. It is nothing against you personally, Bjarte. Just orders from our Jarl.” Bofur's tone was soothing giving off the impression that was relaxed but he was anything but.

Bjarte scowled for a moment before nodding his head and clapping Bofur on the shoulder. “Alright, my friend.”

As the night wore on Bofur found himself getting more and more exhausted with the effort of trying to keep the men from Prim. It seemed his previous assessment of the girl still stood true. Like moths to a flame, the men flocked to her. Bofur stood back and attempted to drink the rest of his ale after not being allowed to do so until he saw the little dark-haired woman beginning to tilt. He dropped his drink and sprung into action, catching her before she fell over.

_ “ _ Careful, my flower _ ,”  _ Bofur’s said with a small laugh. He would openly admit that feeling her in his arms was thrilling. 

He had begun calling her “flower” after Belle had pointed out the girl's namesake on the trail they were marching. The flower itself was a beautiful plant and resilient, just like little Primula herself.  

Prim looked up at him with wide eyes for only a moment before she grabbed his hand and began to lead him through the camp. She stumbled a bit giggling all the way. He held tight to her hand hoping to help keep her up if she did fall.

“Where are we going? _ ”  _ Bofur spoke rather loudly for the quiet night. He supposed perhaps he had drunk more ale than he had thought.  

“Shhh.” Prim hushed rather loudly herself. 

The two broke into quiet laughter. The air around him buzzed with excitement. He was not sure why but he had a feeling he was about to find out. And find out he did when Prim led him to his tent he shared with Ori and Nori. Bofur allowed her to take the lead and waited with baited breath for what she had planned. The short girl rose up on her toes wrapping her arms around his neck. She brought her lips a whisper of distance away from his and waited for him to respond. Bofur was unsure if he should kiss her like she seemed to want him to. He was her guard, her friend, certainly not her lover. Not yet at least...

_ ‘keep her happy’ _

Thorin’s words wandered through his mind at that moment. This is what Prim wanted, right? Bofur would be lying if he said he did not want it as well. But there were many things to consider. If he turned her down she would certainly be embarrassed and perhaps unhappy. That was the opposite of what Thorin asked him to do. So that was not an option. But what if he did go through with it and she regretted it, then never wanted to do it again? At the end of the day at least he had lain with a woman for the first time in many months. But there was also a chance that she would enjoy it, would not regret it and would want to do it again. 

Bofur took that chance and pressed his mouth against hers with excitement. He realized only after the kiss that perhaps he had been too rough. She was much smaller than him and he could easily hurt her if he was not careful. It appeared he had nothing to worry over when she pressed herself even closer to him in a silent plea to close the sliver of space between them. If it were not for her feather lightweight he would have possible stumbled when she jumped up his body after wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands automatically dropped down to her backside to hold her up. Bofur growled at the delicious feeling of her flesh being in his hands. He revealed in it for only a short moment, a much smaller amount of time than he would of liked when she whispered in her native tongue. 

When she indicated she wanted to move to the bed his cock jumped in excitement but he would not let it get the best of him. Again Thoin’s words to keep her happy rang in his mind. He set her down on the bed then attempted to take a step away from her to see if this was truly what she wanted. But it seemed Prim was quite sure of what she wanted when her petite hands reached out and began to yank on the belt of his trousers. The blue-eyed man chuckled lowly and helped her get his trousers down. Having never had much of a problem with nudity Bofur shed his clothing quickly leaving himself bare. He knew the English were different in that manner so he was truly surprised when the little dark-haired woman shed her clothing just as quickly. Her skin was milky and all smooth curves. He wanted to lick every part of her beautiful body. But that would have to wait, for his eyes had caught sight of her breasts and he would need to feast on those first. 

He lost all conscious thought after he entered her. He allowed his mind to shut off and enjoyed being inside a woman after so long without. Bofur made sure the little woman had enjoyed it, her screams of pleasure were a testament of that. The dark haired man cuddled the woman close to his side and felt true happiness flood his system. He was not alone in his happiness when he heard her giggle. He couldn’t help but smile along as he looked down at her. He pressed a small kiss to the shell of her ear and settled back to enjoy the after-sex euphoria. 

Prim turned her face up to Bofur biting her lip in a way that had him hardening immediately. 

“What is it my flower?” 

Prim moved her petite body on top of his straddling him. She gave him a coy smile and ground her hips against his bare skin.

_ “ _ Again?” Bofur asked with one brow raised.

Prim nodded her head enthusiastically, her curls bouncing wildly. “Again and again and again. _ ” _

* * *

 

Bofur followed behind the little woman he guarded as she went about her chores for the day. They were to help gather water that day. Bofur and two of the other men stood guard over the women as they began to dunk the large pots into the ice-cold water. The dark-haired man’s eyes drifted to Prim’s perfect arse bending over to gather the water. He felt saliva pool in his mouth much like how a hungry hound would if a piece of meat were placed in front of it.

“Quit ogling her arse and hold Hillevi.” Gyda snarked before plopping the fur bundled infant into his arms. 

Bofur chuckled good-naturedly and held the infant close to his chest with one arm, but kept his dominant hand open just in case he needed to grab his sword. 

“Hello, little shieldmaiden. Born into the blood of the battlefield. That is good luck, I do believe.” Bofur spoke to the babe as she stared up at him with gray eyes. “You will lead many men and women, Hillevi. I know this. I can see it in your beautiful eyes.” 

“It also helps that her mother and father are legendary warriors,” Belle said from beside him as she peered at the child.  He was always shocked at how silent Prim and Belle walked. He had not even heard the tawny-haired woman’s approach. 

“This is true” Gyda grunted as she pulled the full pot of water up from the spring. 

Bofur looked towards Prim and saw her looking at him strangely. He gave her a wink that had the girl’s cheeks blushing. He wondered if she was remembering one of their many couplings together. It seemed the two of them could not keep their hands off of one another. That first night they had made love until the little woman could no longer bear it. He thought perhaps that would be the last time they laid with one another but he was wrong. Prim had quite the appetite. She would pull him behind trees to quickly fuck when they thought no one was watching. Or they would escape to his bed if they had even a free moment. It did not even necessarily have to be his bed. They had coupled on others beds simply because they were available and no one was near.

* * *

 

It was the night after their trip to the springs for water that they both lay utterly spent, at least for the moment, when Prim began to speak to him in horribly choppy Norse from where she was resting in the crook of his arm. 

“You like babies?”  

He looked down at her with pride. She had spoken a full sentence in his language before but it still astounded him every time she put words of his language together. Prim understood more than she spoke which helped them immensely as he did not speak a word of Saxon.

“Babies? Yes.” Bofur smiled down at her with fondness in his gaze. 

Prim nodded her head for a moment, her eyes drifting as if she were lost in thought. “How...Do...Are your women only for breeding?”

Bofur snorted lightly. She had used the term for animals mating but he figured it was close enough. “No. They are their own people. Women and men both are expected to produce heirs to care for their land and themselves when they get old. But many women become shieldmaidens or prefer to travel to far lands instead of having children. Or they have children and leave them with family while they go raid or go to battle. Our women choose when to have children. Most of them anyway…” Bofur trailed off. Not all women had the choice but many did. More than the women of Prim’s home did, he supposed. 

Prim turned onto her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows. He studied her face carefully. Her green eyes were large but not abnormally so. She had a petite nose that was straight, having never been broken much unlike his own. She had plump pink lips that guarded white teeth. Her face still held a slight roundness that suggested her youth. Bofur’s eyes trailed down her thin neck engulfing the sight before him. Smooth skin that covered sturdy bones and then those glorious breas…

“I want to fight before we breed babies.” 

Prim’s words had his eyes flicking to hers with lightning speed. 

‘ _ Before we breed babies” _

Bofur stayed absolutely still like a stunned animal. Had he heard her correctly? Had she perhaps just confused the word “I” with “We”? It was not an unpleasant thought he immediately decided. Having tiny dark-haired babies with the petite woman. Should he ask her to marry him now? Is that what was acceptable in this situation? She did not have any kin that he could speak to apart from Belle and perhaps Gothi. Would Belle and Gothi approve of the match? Did he care? Of course, he cared. He respected both of them as well as Primula. She would make a fine wife...better than fine. She was what he had been searching for his entire life without knowing he was in fact searching. And she wanted to have his children; that was not something that every woman wanted.

“Will you show me how?” Prim asked haltingly. 

“How to make babies?” Bofur asked bewildering thinking that he had already been doing a mighty fine job of that for a few weeks now. 

Prim laughed loudly and rolled onto her back. Her pert breasts danced with the motion of her laughter effectively entrancing the man. She pulled at his arm telling him without words what she wanted. He settled on top of her and pressed kisses to her neck leading down her collar bones.

“Show me how to…” Prim broke off her sentence with a loud moan when his lips latched onto her pebbled nipple. “Fight”. She finished with a sigh. 

Bofur nodded his head at her request looking up at her from where he was worshiping her and the Gods that crafted such magnificent breasts. “But first…I show you how to make babies…” He winked before plunging into her.

* * *

 

“Lead with your left!” Bofur called out as Belle translated for him. The dark-haired man didn’t think Prim actually needed the translation but he didn’t tell the tawny-haired woman to stop. Prim was bright, exceptionally so. She was equal with Belle as far as intelligence went. But there was something that Prim was far superior at than her elder cousin; fighting.

As he watched Prim swirl around the crude sparring ring he couldn’t help but fall more in love with her. Especially when she landed a groin kick to Ori, who she was sparring with. Prim had been practicing her thrusting and attacks when Ori opened himself up for her kick. He had tried to block one of her oncoming thrusts and locked swords with her. He then attempted to shift her swords force upward instead of into his chest. But by moving his sword, still locked with hers upward, he opened his body up for the kick. Prim, working off of instinct as well as watching others fight, brought the heel of her foot up and slammed it forward into poor Ori’s jewels. 

“Oi!” Bofur burst out laughing along with all the others who were watching. He clapped proudly from the sidelines.

Ori immediately bent forward to cradle his sore manhood giving Prim the opportunity to bring her sword down on his neck in a clear victory. 

“I am sorry, Ori” Prim whispered after the fight was over and patted the redhead on the back gently. 

Bofur smiled at how caring the woman was, but only after she had won. He admired that in her. He enjoyed her kindness. Some men preferred women that were battle hardened and cold. Bofur, however, loved that Prim could dance both sides, hard and soft. He wondered if she would be able to handle battle. She was tough in the sparring ring but the sparring ring was not the battlefield. There was not the stench of curdled blood, shite and vomit invading your nostrils. Not to mention the sights before you. Here in camp, they were surrounded by trees with the large river to their backs. There was snow on the ground and a calmness in the air. Again, nothing like the battlefield. Bofur looked at Prim who was currently getting Ori tea in way of an apology and wondered if fighting was truly what she wanted or if she simply wished to fit in with his people that much more.

* * *

 

The dark haired man moved to behind Primula and wrapped his arms around her thin shoulders. The heat from the fire before them warmed their bodies as did the ale in their systems. After a long day of walking, many were exhausted. Prim doubly so. She had decided to practice more of her fighting skills after having set up camp for the night.

“You did good today,” Bofur told her as he dropped a kiss to her temple. 

Prim turned to look at him behind her with a large smile on her face. “Thank you.” It seemed she was thanking him for much more than the compliment. 

“For what?” He asked one dark brow raised. 

“For...helping me be free.” It seemed she wanted to say much more but couldn’t find the vocabulary for it.

Bofur gave her a dimpled smile and pressed one last kiss to her lips before he escorted her back to her cousin's tent. Belle had become suspicious of the two of them as of late. She had ample reason to, Bofur had decided. They had tried to hide their affections for one another but it was not an easy thing to do. Bofur had found that whenever Prim was near his body took control and immediately moved to her side. His hand somehow always found hers, their fingers intertwining without thought. Prim frequently found her way onto his lap when most had fallen asleep, or even into his bed after Belle and Gothi had fallen asleep. The two lovers were in bliss. But bliss can only go unnoticed for so long.

* * *

 

“Bofur Ursson!” Dwalin called out. 

Bofur stood abruptly from where he was sharpening his weapon. “Aye?” 

The large tattooed man only tilted his head towards the Jarl’s tent. Bofur internally groaned, but outwardly he gave an easy-going smile and walked towards the Jarl’s tent. 

“You wished to speak with me, Jarl Thorin?” Bofur stood straight, his hands behind his back.

Thorin looked up from the wooden table he sat at and glared.  “Bofur. I thought I made it clear that keeping Belle and Primula happy was of the utmost importance.” The Jarl’s voice was full of ice if Bofur had been a weaker man he may have shivered. 

“My lord, I have done all in my power to make Prim happy. Have I upset her in some way that I do not know of?” Bofur’s mind flitted through their time together searching for anything that could have upset the girl enough to go to the Jarl. 

“Not Prim. I am speaking of Belle.” Thorin snarled and stood to his full height. In a reaction to the aggressiveness of Thorin’s maneuver, Bofur stood up straighter and puffed out of his chest slightly. 

“I have upset Belle?” Bofur asked. 

Thorin narrowed his ice blue eyes. “She believes you may be sullying the honor of her little cousin dearest.” 

“I have not caused her to break any oaths nor have I caused her to have cowardice. I have not insulted her or pushed her to treachery. How have I dishonored her?” Bofur was truly confused. The last thing he would want to do is dishonor Prim. He loved her.

“Honor to the Saxons is different, or so Belle says. Humping an unmarried woman is sullying her honor. Even kissing her in public is said to dishonor the woman as well if there is no intent of marriage, even then it is considered much too forward.” The large Jarl looked to be at the end of his patience with the subject.

“Oh.” Bofur felt a rock settle in his stomach. He had been dishonoring Prim by her people’s standards for weeks and he had not even known. But she had not said as such either. She was just as eager to jump into bed with him as he was with her. Why had she not told him? “I did not know, my lord. Prim never mentioned such things. I will make this right whatever way I must. Even if that is taking whatever punishment you see fit, Jarl Thorin.” Bofur knew full well that the punishment for such a crime in his homeland was to run the gauntlet or to be killed. He would take either for what he had done unknowingly to Prim. If he had known of what he was doing to her he would have never even touched her without marrying her first…

“Before I take my punishment, Jarl. I would like you to know that I had planned to ask Prim to marry me before we made it to the next village” Bofur spoke the truth quickly hoping that in some way this would save him. 

Thorin huffed “Being betrothed to a Saxon woman is punishment enough” Bofur could tell Thorin was speaking of his own betrothal when he spoke of such a punishment. It seemed little Belle was making life hard on the once stone cold Jarl. 

“Should I apologize to Belle?” Bofur asked. He felt as if he had been thrown into water and could not swim. The English customs were strange and foreign to him. He did not wish to offend either of the women. 

“No. She does not know I have spoken with you about this matter. Keep it that way. Hurry and seal your betrothal to the girl by the end the of today.” Thorin waved his hand in dismissal before turning his back and mumbling lowly to himself. “I am the leader of a two thousand man army and yet I must deal with these petty matters. The things I do for this blasted woman.” 

Bofur left the Jarl’s tent quickly in search of Prim. 

He did not have to go far when the girl found him. He had been searching for her near the edge of camp leading towards the woods. He heard shuffling in the trees and looked towards the noise. He was just about to turn when he felt a small being jump onto his back. His warrior senses screamed at him to dislodge the being but he knew those petite arms that wound around his neck, and he was well acquainted with the thighs clenching onto his abdomen to stay upright. 

Prim pressed a kiss to his bearded cheek. He had been growing his facial hair out on the venture to help fight the cold. “Where have you been, Bo? I have missed you. I played chess with Belle and was utterly humiliated. My dear cousin is brilliant, I swear it.” 

Bofur cringed at the word humiliated. After speaking with Thorin he felt as if perhaps he had humiliated her without meaning to. Bofur quickly but gently moved Prim from his back and set her down in front of him. 

“What is it?” Prim asked, her brows pulled together in concern. 

Bofur reached out his hands and grasped her smaller ones. “Primula. I must ask you a question. A few questions, actually.” Prim only nodded her head and motioned for him to continue. “Have dishonored you? Disgraced you?” 

Prim shook her head in confusion. “I don’t know that word.” She whispered. 

“Have I hurt you?” Bofur asked, attempting to simplify his words. 

“No you have never hurt me.” Prim answered immediately as if that was the strangest question. 

“Have I hurt your honor?” 

“No.” This answer was short and held a bite to it. Bofur looked at her closer hoping her expressions would give something away but nothing did so he continued.

“Okay,” he pressed a small kiss to her cheek before leading her back to camp. 

“Are you alright?” Prim asked worriedly and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead checking for fever. 

“I am well. I must speak with Gothi. I will be back in a moment.” Bofur whispered before depositing the girl next to Gyda who immediately pulled the girl into a conversation saving Bofur from having to answer more questions.

* * *

 

Bofur walked with purpose towards Gothi’s tent. The man felt a build up of sweat collecting on his palms. He did not know why he was so nervous. He had asked for a woman’s hand before, Primula’s cousin's in fact. He had not been this nervous then. Perhaps that was because deep down he knew that his suit would fall through and he had never loved Belle. He truly loved Primula. If her pseudo grandfather and cousin said no he was not sure what he would do.

“Bofur. Come in. I have been waiting on you.” Gothi spoke through the canvas of the tent Bofur was outside of. The dark haired man gulped before stepping in. 

This tent was one of the larger one’s meaning there was space to stand and walk around. Bofur stood near the entrance of the tent too nervous to go further. 

“We will wait for Belle she should be here any…” 

“Grandfather have you seen…” Belle’s little voice spoke as she entered the tent. “Oh Bofur.” Belle said awkwardly. 

“Lady Belle.” Bofur bowed his head to her. 

“I will wait until you two are done.” The tiny woman said and began to leave the tent before being called back by her grandfather. 

“He is here to speak with you as well if I am not mistaken. And I never am.” Gothi spoke with humor in his voice. 

Bofur took that as his cue to get on with it. “I have come to ask for Primula’s hand in marriage. As her nearest kin I felt it was best to speak with both of you.” 

The tent was silent, too silent for Bofur’s peace of mind. So he continued to speak. “I can pay a bride price, I am strong, capable and have a trade...I also love her.” 

Bofur watched as a smile broke out on Gothi’s wrinkled and scarred face. Belle’s face, on the other hand, did not seem to change overmuch. She still wore a polite smile but it did not hold the warmth he was used to it carrying.  

“Have you spoken with Prim about this matter?” Belle asked. 

“I have not spoken to her of asking for her hand but she knows I have deep feelings for her. She knows that I care for her and we have spoken of having children.” 

Belle nodded her head slowly. “If Prim wishes to marry you that is her choice. I only wish for someone to love her and for it to be of her choosing who she is wed to.” 

Bofur internally cheered. “Gothi?” 

The withered man stood, leaning heavily on his carved staff. “It is Primula’s choice. But I approve of this match if Primula is amenable. We will speak with her and let you know.”

Bofur smiled widely and bowed his head to the two before taking his leave. He waited anxiously around the fire. Primula had been called to her tent after he had exited. The dark-haired man looked around the fire at the organized chaos before him as he tried to calm his nerves. 

“ _ Yes! Yes! _ ” 

Bofur laughed when he heard Prim’s cries. He turned around just in time to catch the little woman as she launched herself at him. She pressed a kiss to his mouth and ignored the conspicuous coughing of her elder cousin.

“Leave them be. You can start your chaperone duties on the morrow.” Gothi chided Belle lightly. The older man placed an arm around the tawny-haired girl's shoulders and led her back into their tent.

“They had better not bed one another,” Belle grumbled. 

Prim’s eyes lit up at her cousin's words. She bit her bottom lip slightly and began to drag the larger man into the woods. 

“Where are we going?” He asked with a chuckle. This was oddly reminiscent of their first night together. Prim only raised her brows and winked. 

“Belle said we could not bed one another. I do not wish to get on your cousin’s bad side, lass” 

“It is a good thing there will be no beds involved then,” Prim whispered before pushing him up against a nearby rock outcrop well out of sight of camp. 

“Oh, you cheeky woman. I knew there was a reason I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you. It’s that devious smile.” Bofur chuckled and ran his thumb over said smile. 

Prim giggled and lifted her skirts. “I believe it was the bird that won me over. This helped.” She whispered and ran her hand over the bulge in his trousers.

* * *

 “You are not ready,” Bofur argued as calmly as possible. 

“I am ready! I will be beside Belle the entire time! We will share a horse!” Prim responded enthusiastically. 

Bofur rubbed at his forehead with calloused fingers. “Prim, Belle is no warrior. She is a strategist. She has never been in a battle. She has seen a battle while protected behind two thousand men, not on the front line.” 

“That is not entirely true. I was on the front line while I spoke with my father’s people.” Belle corrected from beside her cousin. Prim was no longer allowed to be alone with him according to an English courting custom. He hated it, as did Prim. Belle and she had gotten into a rather boisterous argument in their native tongue over such things.

_ Upon hearing the raised voice Bofur called Gyda to his side to translate quietly.  _

_ “Belle is wanting Prim to go through with a Saxon custom but Prim says she has left her own culture behind and adopted yours. She wishes for a Norse courtship and marriage…” Gyda whispered with one ear tilted towards the tent the women were in. “Prim is saying she had one Saxon marriage and she will not have another.”  _

_ Bofur felt his chest warm that Prim had fully accepted his culture and customs. It made him feel slight pride over this fact. _

_ Gyda’s brows rose in surprise and continued to translate. “Belle is wondering why Prim is rushing into this...She said she approves of you but she is worried her cousin is not thinking clearly. That it is too soon to marry again." _

_ Bofur liked little Belle, he even liked that she was showing more of her fire as of late. Away had the meek and unsettled mouse scurried and in its place stood a strong, capable woman. He was, however, a little hurt that she was attempting to get Prim to break off their betrothal.  _

_ “Prim says she has never seen so clearly. She knows it is fast but it is what she wants and after a lifetime of not being able to make her own choices she is ready to fight for what she wants in life.”  _

_ The auburn haired woman looked at him with respect in her eyes. But that respect was not for him, it was for his soon to be wife. “They are making a deal. Prim understands Belle only wishes to protect her and she loves her so she will allow for a very short English courtship if Belle gives her something in return.”  _

_ “What is Belle giving her?” Bofur’s curiosity peaked to an all-time high.  _

_ “I don’t know. Prim only said ‘you know what I want’. Belle is saying she would talk to Thorin” Gyda shrugged her shoulders and readjusted the sleeping infant strapped to her chest.  _

_ Bofur wracked his brain for what that could be. What could Thorin grant Prim that she wanted so desperately...  _

Bofur looked over at Belle with an un-amused look on his face. “Belle. I do not like this. Neither of you are ready to be on the front line.” 

“We technically won’t be. We will be on horseback in front one-thirdrd of the army. They have set up the battlefield on the other side of the town. One third of the army will go around the right side, the other third to the left, we will go through the center of town.”

“Do you not see the danger in that?” Bofur asked bewildered. 

“I do.” Belle narrowed her eyes at him. He could tell she thought he was insulting her intelligence which he was not but he could not see this battle from her point of view. How did they believe this was a safe option? “However the two parts of our army flanking them will begin the fighting before we get within range of an arrow. We are the distraction. Can you not see?”

In truth Bofur could see that it was a decent plan but when it came to Prim being in danger he could not see straight. “I do not like it. What if there are soldiers placed in the town? What if they hide out in the homes and ambush us?” 

Belle had already begun to shake her head halfway through his sentence. “That is not the Saxon way.” 

“If they were smart it would be.” Tauriel said bluntly from where she was seated on a log not too far away.   
The tawny-haired girl rolled her eyes slightly at her friend's input but nodded her head. “It would be a smart option but a  _ dishonorable _ one in their eyes. The noble way of fighting is to line up and wait your turn for a sword in your belly.” Her tone showed the bitterness in her thoughts towards the Saxon fighting style. 

“Prim. Please.” Bofur knelt down to her level and looked her in the eyes, his own pleading. 

Her resolved looked like it was about to break before she shook her head. “I need to do this Bofur.” 

“Why? Give me one good reason why Prim” 

Prim squared her shoulders and hardened the set of her mouth. “Revenge.”

* * *

 

“Are you going to tell me who you are enacting vengeance on?” Bofur asked Prim from where she sat in front of him on his horse. When the time for battle came he would be moving onto foot and her and Belle would share the animal. 

Their argument from earlier that day had been cut short when Thorin called for all warriors to prepare to march. Thorin had swiftly walked to Belle’s side and gave Bofur the news that this was, in fact, happening by his order. Bofur had fought beside the man enough times to know that he was not telling the full truth. The dark-haired man had an inkling that it was, in fact, an order passed to Thorin by Belle or Gothi and then projected through his mouth. Thorin did not look any happier than Bofur about the two women proving as bait or a distraction, but he had announced the order and so it was final. " _I expect you to keep them both safe"_ Thorin has snarled into Bofur's ear before leaving to gather the troops. 

“Do you want to know?” Prim asked him in that thick accent of hers.

“Yes.” Bofur sighed deeply. He had a feeling he was not going to enjoy this story. 

“Have you ever heard of a virginity check?” The dark haired girl whispered. 

Bofur shook his head that he didn’t know what it was but he could guess. Prim began her tale painting a picture that had him seeing red.

_ Prim waited nervously in a strange room of this castle. It was a bedroom but she did not know whose. The petite girl was cold and uncomfortable. The thin white shift she was wearing did nothing to provide modesty. She looked towards the door as she heard the knob turn. A man of middle age wearing the robes of a healer entered.  _

_ “Where is the midwife?” Prim asked nervously as she looked around him towards the door. This was a procedure that was said to be done by midwives and healers alike but Prim's mother had insisted on a midwife being present. _

_ “There will not be one today.” His tone sent fear scampering down Prim’s spine.  _

_ The girl stumbled back a few steps. “Then I will wait for another day.”  _

_ “No we will do this now. I am leaving for Eddington in just a few days time and have been asked to finish this quickly so your marriage contract can commence.” the man said as he laid out multiple medical instruments.  _

_ Prim gulped at the look of those metal instruments. She shook her head and took another small step away.  _

_ The healer gave her a smile that dripped with the promise of horrors to come. “Come now, girl. Do not be fearful. I am a man of God and Healing. I would never hurt a fine maiden such as yourself. You are maiden are you not?” _

_ The dark haired girl nodded her head vigorously. She was, of course, a maiden. As untouched as the Virgin Mary, no matter how tempted she had been to stray.  _

_ “Are you sure? A pretty girl such as yourself?”  _

_ “I am a maiden still,” Prim argued.  _

_ “So you say. But it is my word they will believe.” the man told her as he stalked towards her.  _

_ Prim put up her hands in a defensive gesture. “Would you lie about such a thing?”  _

_ “I will have no reason to as long as you lay down and allow me to examine you.” He gently grasped her arm and led her towards the bed. He made her lay back then went to his seat at the foot of the bed. He grasped her by the ankles and pulled her down towards the end of the bed closer to him. Prim held back the tears until he began to lift her dress, the tears began to flow silently. He moved her legs so they were bent, feet planted on the bed. _

_ “You are quite the beauty.” he said to her but never took his eyes off of her womanhood.  _

_ Prim swallowed back the bile rising within her throat. He inserted his fingers within her and began to move them in and out. The pain made her cry out slightly.  _

_ “Hmm. Just relax” He said in a breathless tone. “I feel no barrier.”  _

_ Prim sat up abruptly. “What? I am a maiden! I swear! I have had no relations!”  _

_ The man gave her a sly smile that had vomit churning within her. “I would be inclined to find one if you only relax and do as I say…”  _

_ Prim wanted to scream for help. She wanted to fight. She wanted to curl in a ball and hide away. She was cornered and he knew it. If he walked out of this room and told her father and Drogo’s father that she was not a virgin she would be disowned. She would be cast out onto the streets. In the end she would perhaps have to end up selling her body just to survive. So she laid back and cried tears of shame as his harsh hands did what they wanted. _

Bofur was correct as previously predicted that he would not like her story. He was angry. His disposition was not prone to mass amounts of anger but that was before Prim had stepped into his life. He had never had a woman to love and protect before.

“He is still here?” The dark-haired Norseman snarled looking out of the trees at the town below. 

“Yes.” She looked out at the town towards where the apothecary was. “He will be housed there.” 

“We will burn it to the ground. When I get my hands on him…” Bofur growled, his fists tightened with rage. 

“You will hold him for me so I can kill him.” Prim answered. 

“You wish to kill him?” 

Prim nodded her dark head. “Yes.” 

“Why not allow me to kill him?” Bofur asked. He wanted to feel the man’s life leave his body.

“Would a Norse woman allow a man to kill for her? Prim asked.

“Yes...Depending on the woman.” The blue-eyed man answered. 

Prim scoffed. “Fine. Would a shieldmaiden allow you to kill for her or would she do it herself?” 

Bofur knew she had him there. He nodded his head not answering either way. He knew Prim knew the answer without him having to clarify. A shieldmaiden, if able, would kill the man herself. 

“But, I get to burn his house to the ground.” Bofur challenged. 

“Deal,” Prim said with a small laugh.

* * *

 

Bofur stayed close to the horse Prim and Belle were on as they descended into the town. He still did not like this plan but he was not the leader of this army, Thorin was. A third of the army following Prim and Belle crept silently down the hillside into the town. It was a town built in a small valley of hills. Built in a place that would be safe from the elements but not from the Northmen. Bofur’s eyes combed the town looking for any inhabitants. He saw none but they could have easily hidden. He tore his eyes away from the buildings to look up at Prim. 

She was on the front of the horse, having had more experience riding than her elder cousin.The two girls were wearing armor but were dressed quite differently. Prim had asked Bofur to braid her hair that day in the style of the Northmen. She had her hair in two braids from hairline to the center of her head and then tied off. The rest was gathered up into tail of sorts at the back of her head to keep it away from her face. She wore the khol eyeliner of his people with it running down her cheeks in lightning-like streaks. Upon her forehead was the symbol of Tyr. Lovingly drawn by Gothi Grey that very morning. Prim wore trousers, boots, a tunic with armor over her chest and stomach.  Belle, on the other hand, wore a dress, with a thick cloak atop effectively hiding the armor she had beneath. She wore a thin line of eyeliner on her lashline and the simple of Tyr written in kohl on her forehead as well but that was it. Her hair was left down with just her hairline braided. The two girls could not look more different.

Prim looked down at the moment and caught him staring at the two of them. She gave him a wink and a small smile. He grinned back, his dimples showing proudly before he heard the sound of a door opening to his right. Quickly he pulled his sword prepared to cut down anyone approaching. He barely registered that it was a child exiting the home. He was able to stop his swing before the sword struck the child down. 

Belle stopped their procession with one raised hand. 

“Leave the women and children be.” She ordered. The order traveled back the three hundred men following them. There were few grumbles as those in Belle’s part of the army had been pre-briefed by Thorin. Bofur had been a part of that debriefing, and it had been clear that those that disobeyed would be punished. It also helped that the Jarl's nephew, Kili, was in their group and would report back if the order was disobeyed.

“ _ Go back in your home and hide beneath your bed. _ ” Prim told the small boy in English. The child did not register Prim’s words, his terrified eyes were riveted on Bofur. 

“ _ Go _ ” Bofur told the boy with a small smile. He hoped that he had used the correct word. The boy nodded slightly but did not move, so Bofur gripped him by the shoulder and gently pushed the boy back into the home before closing the door. He nodded to Belle and Prim indicating that they needed to keep pushing forward. 

They moved a few hundred yards further into the town when they saw it. A single scout peaking at them from around a building. This was part of the plan, they needed the scout to spot them. The scout would report back to his commander how many of them there were. The scout would only report the three hundred, being led by two women no less. 

“Bo. There it is” Prim whispered and pointed towards the apothecary. 

The dark haired norsemen growled under his breath and called back for a few men to prepare the torches. When one was passed to him he walked to the apothecary with fifteen men following him. All holding fire lit torches. They each moved quickly and with purpose as they first lit the thatch roof on fire before breaking all the windows and tossing the torches within. The house soon lit into a roaring blaze. Bofur smiled devilishly at the scout and spread his arms out in way of challenge. 

“Prim remember not to get involved in the battle. Move to the back of our men. I will make sure Cynefred is captured and you may kill him at your leisure.” Bofur reminded the girl. 

Prim nodded but did not look him in the eyes. She was too focused on the army of men in the distance. 

“Prim. Did you hear me?” Bofur asked.

The dark haired girl did not answer she only continued to stare. 

“Prim?” Belle asked worriedly and tugged at the girls arm. 

The cries of war pierced through the air as Norse arrows were shot from the left and right of the Saxon army stealing the souls of the soldiers. 

Battle blood pumped rapidly through Bofur’s veins. He could feel the energy building within him. As he looked around at his fellow warriors behind him he knew they were feeling it as well. Their pace picked up and they were rapidly approaching the Saxon army who was being laid to waste by Thorin’s third of the army and Fili’s third. The English soldiers had created a ring around their high lord and important figure’s but that ring opened when the soldiers to the front moved to help their fallen brothers on each side. As the ring opened Bofur caught sight of four figures in the center of the Saxon army. All four on horseback, all wearing armor but none wearing helmets. Bofur narrowed his eyes to get a better look at the men, not that they mattered to him. But one in particular did to Prim. Bofur heard the unsheathing of a sword and then Prim’s heels slapping against the sides of the horse she was on. 

“PRIM!” Bofur screamed and reached out to stop the horse but it was too late. Prim, with little Belle holding on for dear life, was charging at the Saxon army. 

“PRIM! No!” The dark haired norseman roared and sprinted after the horse. 

The men behind him followed suit and soon the pounding of three hundred running feet could be heard. Bofur pushed harder than he ever had as he sprinted towards Primula. His legs burned and his chest heaved but he would not stop. He watched her as she rode into the battle like an enraged valkyrie, sword raised and body tensed for war. Prim was singularly focused as she rode towards Cynefred, that was perhaps why she did not see the arrow coming for her. Bofur watched in horror as his love was thrown from the back of the horse, arms out in front of her grasping at thin air and a scream of agony ripping from her throat. 


	35. Belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!  
> I am sorry I have been away for so long. I am dealing with some pretty serious health issues and have not had time to write. Please forgive me!  
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter.  
> Thank you to those that have stuck with me through the delay!  
> <3

Heavy clouds hung in the gray sky above her as Belle stared up in shock. Air ceased to fill her lungs. Black spots filled her vision and her ears rang. When she was able to bring some semblance of air into her lungs those black spots in her vision transformed into black crows circling above. Waiting for the fighting to end so they could begin to pick at the soft flesh of the fallen. The ringing in her ears began to cease but then came the roaring. It sounded like the roaring of a wounded animal. It took her a moment to realize that the roaring she was hearing was someone screaming. Specifically, someone screaming her name. She knew that voice. Knew it well, but her scrambled mind could not come up with the name. All she could come up with was ice blue eyes, normally cold but when they looked at her they seemed to be on fire.

Belle felt a weight on her chest and used her weak arms to push it off her body so she could draw in a deep breath. The tawny-haired girl struggled to her feet stumbling ever so slightly. She tried to shake her head to clear the heavy fog from her brain but it caused her ears to ring relentlessly. When her eyes could finally focus she took in the scene before her. The battlefield ran red with blood from English and Norsemen alike. Though she could not hear well over the ringing of her ears she could see the mouths of the wounded open as if projecting silent screams up to the heavens, begging for either of their Gods to listen to their pleas.

As if moving in slow motion Belle looked down and for a moment her brain did not comprehend the crumbled body at her feet. Blinking slowly her eyes began to see what her brain struggled to comprehend.

“Prim?” The tawny-haired girl asked in a quiet shaky voice. Falling to her knees she pulled her cousin's shoulder until the dark-haired girl was now laying flat on her back.

A scream behind her had her turning around just in time to see an English soldier had broken through the Norse ranks and was headed right for her. Pulling out her sword she was barely able to get it up in time to block the man’s sword swinging down at her and Prim. Belle knew she was no match for this man. Not only did he have the advantage that he was on his feet and she was on her knees, but he was also much stronger than her small disoriented frame was at the moment. She deflected his first blow but his second proved to be too much for her as her sword was forced from her grasp. She put up her hands, covering her head in a defensive gesture and waited for the blow to take her life, but it never came. Peeking around her arms she saw a gory scene.

The English soldier was currently being disemboweled by a strong sword wielded by a merciless hand. The soldier's face was contorted in pain and tears leaked from his eyes as he looked down at his own body being nearly cut in half. With a sickening squelching sound, his organs fell through the open wound spilling to the ground before her and splashing blood on her dress.

The soldier fell to his knees then fell over dead. Belle did not need to look to know who had saved her. She knew the sword that had entered the young Englishman turned soldier at too young of an age. She knew the grunt of the person exerting excessive force to cleave a human being in half. It was the same person who had roared her name mere seconds earlier while her mind was still in a fog. It was the man who was now looking at her with a face full of rage and fear, covered in enemy blood.

“Thorin,” Belle whispered in relief.

He said nothing when he reached down and pulled her from the ground. His hand encircled her wrist in a bruising grip as he kept her behind his large body, acting as a shield to her. He began to pull her forwards, her feet splashing in the blood, urine and mud mixture  A hand tugged at the bottom of her skirt making her look down. It was a dying Englishman, his bloodied hands tugged at the wool of her dress desperately. His face was splattered with blood, sweat, tears, and mud. But his eyes are what startled her the most. They were so full of pain and fright she had to look away.

Feeling her change in motion Thorin turned to see the English soldier pulling on her dress. The raven-haired Norseman pulled her away from the man before taking the heel of his boot and kicking the soldier in the face. The soldier fell back onto the ground and raised his hands up to protect his face just as Thorin’s sword cut through the man’s hands settling in the side of his neck. Thorin grunted in annoyance. He spit on the dead soldier before continuing his road march towards where the horses had been hidden for the battle.

“Thorin, wait! I need to get Prim!” Belle cried out.

“Leave her to die.” Thorin snarled.

Belle tugged her arm back in a lame attempt at getting away. Thorin’s grip on her wrist became so tight it had her bones creaking.

“You are hurting me, Thorin!” she cried out in fear when he squeezed even tighter. She thought he was going to break her wrist.

He stopped for only a moment to lift her with one arm onto his shoulder. She whimpered in surprise at the action. As Thorin stalked towards the forest, with her over his shoulder, she could see where Prim’s body was on the battlefield.

“PRIM!” Belle screamed reaching out in vain for her chocolate haired cousin. She fought to get free of Thorin’s hold but knew that she would never be able, still, she continued to fight. When she thought she had made progress he would grunt and hoist her up higher on his shoulder. By the time she could no longer see her cousin’s body or the battlefield she had lost some of her fight. She slumped uselessly on his strong shoulder and let the tears slip from her green eyes.

Her vision blurred with the water collecting there, but she could hear the nickering of the horses. Thorin threw her on the back of his large horse before climbing on himself. Belle began to sob. Loud heaving sobs that hurt her throat and back, but she couldn’t stop.

“I need...I need to...to collect her body” The green-eyed girl hiccuped through her tears.

She heard Thorin groan slightly behind her before grabbing her around the waist with one arm and digging his heels into the sides of his horse.

“Prim.” Belle cried softly.

She felt a large hand brush through her sweat dampened curls gently. It only made her sob harder. Her cries drowned out all sounds around her, until she heard Fili speaking. Belle’s eyes popped open to see the battlefield before her. Mist was covering the ground in an eerie blanket, shrouding the faces of the fallen in obscurity. Belle’s green eyes flicked through the open land searching for Prim. She did not spot Prim due to the thickness of the mist, but she recognized a bowed and weeping person with two dark braids.

“Bofur,” Belle whispered and moved to get off of the horse but Thorin grabbed her around the waist tightly, refusing to let her off the horse. Instead, he moved the horse towards where Bofur was on his knees. She watched as he bent over her cousin’s seemingly lifeless body placing his head on her chest only to jerk back harshly.

“Her heart beats!”

* * *

 

“Lay back down” The groggy voice of Thorin stopped her in her movements.

Belle flopped onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. “What if she needs me?”

“Bofur swore he would send a guard when she wakes.”

The tawny-haired girl huffed loudly and turned onto her side, her back facing him. A large arm came around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. She could feel him pushing his nose deep into her wild curls.

“You smell like lavender” The rumble of his voice traveled through her body making it vibrate slightly. She could feel the bare skin of his chest against her back. She liked it. It made her feel safe and something else...

Belle ignored the strange flipping of her stomach and chose instead to huff loudly. “What if he forgets? What is she passes in the night?”

Thorin groaned slightly and flopped onto his back. “Then she gets what she deserves.”

With a gasp, Belle sat up, the blankets pooling on her lap. “How dare you!”

The raven-haired Jarl sat up as well and rubbed at his black beard harshly. “How dare I? She is the one that put you in danger! She went against orders, against the plan. Do you have any idea what I would do to one of my men had they done what she did?”

Belle ground her teeth together she knew that Thorin would kill any of his men, perhaps even his nephews, if they had done the same Prim had. But they didn’t. Prim did and she was Belle’s family. The tawny-haired girl could not think rationally when it came to her family. Especially her younger cousin. With jerky movements, Belle tore the covers off her body and shoved her little feet into her boots.

“By the name of the Gods, where are you going, woman?” Thorin snarled pulling himself from the bed as well. His shirtless chest distracted her for only a moment. His muscles were large and sprawling. His tattooed danced on his naked skin.  

Belle shook her head harshly and pulled on her cloak. She had planned to make a dramatic exit but her long braided hair caught under her cloak made her pause. It was not a long pause but it was enough to give Thorin time to grab onto her.

“Where do you think you are going?”

Belle turned her nose up in the air. “My grandfather’s tent.”

“Your bed is no longer there. Do you plan on sleeping on the ground?” The large leader snarked.

Her green eyes shifted towards the cot in the corner of the large tent. Thorin had demanded that Belle no longer sleep with her kin. She would be sleeping with him. He would not be letting her out of his sight until the next battle. Belle had known better than to protest then, as did Gothi. It seemed the old seer had known this was coming. He simply nodded his head and sat back to stare at them with unseeing eyes.

“I will go share with Tauriel.”

Thorin let out a mirthless snort. “No. She is pregnant and sleeps with Kili.”

“That matters not. They will let me sleep beside them.”

“I forbid it and Kili will not disobey that order.” the threat was heavy in his voice but Belle was blinded by anger.

“Fine. Then I will sleep with Fili.” she arched a single brow and watched as Thorin’s face turned the color of her mother’s once-prized tomatoes. “He will keep me warm. It is not like I have not slept with him before.”

“You do not have to sleep beside me but you will never sleep beside another man, lest you wish them dead.” Thorin’s voice was quiet but deadly. Belle felt fear ringing within her entire frame. Her green eyes rose to his blue ones and she saw nothing but intense sincerity. He meant what he said and he would follow through with it at least for the moment. Thorin had a tendency to have a white-hot anger. But that anger cooled over time.

Knowing she had pushed him too far, Belle stomped towards her abandoned cot and laid down, her back facing him. It was only after she laid down that she realized she did not have any blankets, only her cloak. She could hear Thorin was still up and staring at her back. Belle wanted to get up and grab a blanket but felt that if she did she would look foolish or lose the heat behind her anger.

The rustling of fabric had her ears perking up. She strained to hear Thorin’s every movement wondering what exactly he was doing. Was he climbing back into bed? Was he dressing and leaving the tent. Was he…

A heavy blanket fell on top of her body cutting her questioning short. She thought about being petty and throwing the blanket on the ground in protest but she was too tired. Instead, she curled into the blanket and fell asleep. When she woke again it was due to the sun shining into her eyes. She blinked blearily and stretched her body. Realizing she was much too comfortable to have spent the night on the cot she fell asleep on. She looked around and saw that she was in Thorin’s bed. Though he was nowhere to be found. It appeared that the bed on his side was untouched. A small amount of guilt wiggled into her heart before she shoved it away. He believed Prim deserved to die. He would not kill her for her transgressions but Belle knew that a part of him wished he could. It was personal because Belle was involved, but she couldn’t help but wonder if it was just his people’s way. When they were on the battlefield one mistake could lead to death, a rather gruesome one at that. Mistakes were frowned upon and making a mistake that also put another’s loved one in danger was worthy of severe punishment in their eyes. Belle felt differently, of course. Had Prim not suffered enough from her wound? That should be punishment enough. But Thorin didn’t see it that way. He wanted her head.

A piece of her, a very small piece felt very loved by the large Jarl’s actions. He cared so much for her that he wanted to kill the one that had put her in danger. But the rest of her was furious that he wanted her cousin dead.

“Ugh.” The tawny-haired girl scoffed at her own emotions. She ripped back the blankets and dressed quickly, pausing only to wash her face and hands in the basin in their tent.

When she exited the tent she ran into Tauriel, quite literally. “I was coming to fetch you.” The redhead explained after she helped Belle right herself.

“Prim?” Belle asked worriedly.

Tauriel nodded with a small smile on her face, bringing the tawny-haired girl comfort. Belle took off in a sprint across camp towards the healing tent.

“Prim!” The English girl called as she ripped open the tent flap. She saw her pale cousin sitting up slightly, her bare shoulder and chest covered in bandages.

“Belle,” Prim said in a raspy tired voice. She lifted her hand for a moment beckoning her cousin forward. With a sob, Belle fell to her cousin's bedside and began to weep rather loudly. Prim rested a weary hand on her cousin’s curls trying to provide comfort.

“I thought you died,” Belle whispered.

“I think I did…” Prim answered. At her cousin’s confused look the dark haired girl continued. “I saw grandmother. She looked well and she called to me. It was so peaceful and warm. But I knew I couldn’t stay.”

“What brought you back?” Belle asked. She was not sure if she would have been able to leave a place like the one Prim described.

The injured girl looked to her left where Bofur was staring at her, eyes studying every bit of her face. He gave her a sad smile but there was relief there. Belle suddenly understood. Prim had come back for Bofur, to be with him.

“Oh,” Belle said with a small blush. She felt like she was intruding on a very intimate moment. “I will let you rest.” the tawny-haired girl pressed a kiss to her cousin's hand and moved to release it when Prim gripped her hand with surprising strength.

“Wait,” Prim cough lightly, her eyes watering with the pain. “I am sorry. I am sorry I put you in danger. It was stupid. I thought...I thought I was invisible. Please forgive me.”

Belle crouched down so she was eye level with the girl. “There is nothing to forgive. I was not injured, you were.”

“But you could have been. I was told you almost were. Thorin got to you just in time”

Belle grimaced at his name making Prim’s brow furrow.

“What is it?” The girl’s light green eyes were concerned, Belle thought it silly for the current situation.

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Belle said with a comforting tap to her cousin's pale hand.

“He’s mad at me, isn’t he?” Prim whispered.

“Not to worry. Everything is fine.” The tawny-haired girl lied.

“I understand why he would be angry. I’m surprised he hasn’t killed me.”

Belle scoffed loudly at her cousin’s nonchalant tone, absently she heard Bofur growl lowly in the corner. “He wouldn’t.”

“He would have a right to punish me, Belle. I know the rules. I have been around the Norsemen long enough to know how their justice works.” Prim answered with a small shrug before hissing at the jostling of her injured shoulder.

Belle fluttered her hands over her cousin's body trying to do something to take away the pain. Bofur was beside Prim in a moment, her hand clasped in both of his and pressed against his lips.

“I am fine. Just...tired.” The chocolate haired girl whispered in a pained voice.

“Rest.”

Once again Belle moved towards the exit only to be called back by her cousin’s frail voice. “Do not punish him for the ways of his people. I knew what I was doing. I didn’t know the outcome but I understood the consequences. He is not wrong for being angry with me, Belle. I am angry with myself.”

“Don’t be. I am fine.” Belle answered, fire in her emerald eyes.

Prim nodded her head resting it against the pillow and slumping slightly. Belle worried her lip as she saw her cousin’s eyes close. She hoped it would not be for the last time. Bofur seemed to have the same worry as he placed his hand under her cousin’s nose to make sure the girl was still breathing. He looked up and confirmed silently that the girl still breathed before sitting back in his chair, his eyes glued to his betrothed.

* * *

 

Belle sat by her grandfather and attempted to untangle the mess of emotions flitting in her chest. Thorin had looked at her with an open expression that spoke of his love for her but he was not willing to abandon his anger towards Prim. After speaking with the girl Belle had felt some of her own anger towards him dissipate. Was she perhaps punishing him for the ways of his people? Yes. She could admit she was punishing him for his people’s ways but that did not change the fact that he was angry enough at Prim to kill her.

‘ _But he isn’t going to kill her is he?’_ A voice roared in her mind.

Thorin wasn’t going to lay a hand on Prim, Belle knew that and yet it did not make her hurt or anger disappear.

“What is it, child?” Gothi asked quietly as if he had felt her turmoil.

“Nothing, grandfather. I am tired. I will check on Prim then go to bed.” Belle lied and made her escape before the seer could say anything. She kissed him on the head and walked towards the healing tent. She entered and saw Tauriel checking over Prim.

“She is healing. The wound looks clean enough to not worry.” The redhead answered without looking up.

Belle smiled softly at her friend. “Thank you, Tauriel.”

Tauriel nodded before putting more salve over the wound and bandaging the girl’s shoulder again. “Do not wake her. She needs her rest.” The redhead said quietly as she placed a hand on Belle’s shoulder and gave her a loving squeeze. “As do you. I worry over how hard you hit your head.”

Belle rolled her emerald green eyes. “I am well. Keep all your worry for her. She needs it.”

“She will live,” Tauriel said with confidence before leaving the tent, her hands on her swollen belly.

The tawny-haired girl gave her cousin a small kiss on the forehead and moved towards Bofur. The man was asleep in his chair, his arm stretched out so that his finger’s brushed that of Prim’s. Belle smiled sadly and pulled the blanket that covered him up a little higher before leaving. Her emerald eyes caught sight of Thorin speaking by the fire with Dwalin and Fili. Belle hurried to get to her bed and fall asleep before he came in wanting to speak with her. Once more she fell asleep on her uncomfortable cot only to wake up in Thorin’s very comfortable bed, with him absent. This strange dance of theirs continued for two days more before a rider came charging into their camp.

In a flash, Thorin was in front of her sword drawn until he saw who it was.

“We found him,” The warrior said with a triumphant smile.

“Where?” The jarl growled.

“He was heading east. We cut him off before he could get too far. Gave his position away with a roaring fire.” The rider said with a laugh.

Belle wanted to ask who they were speaking of but she wasn’t sure how Thorin would react seeing as she had avoided speaking with him for three days.

The sound of multiple hoof beats soon followed and she knew she would not have to wait long for her answer. Thorin looked over his shoulder at her briefly then walked towards the oncoming horses, putting space between them. Belle felt her heart seize slightly at the action. She chastised herself silently while the Norsemen on horseback came into view with another man who appeared to be English hogtied onto his horse.

“Pull him from the horse.” Thorin ordered as two warriors stepped forward and took the bloodied up Englishman from the back of the horse. As they dragged the man forwards and threw him at the feet of Thorin, Belle recognized him. He was one of the men that had been in the center of the protective ring of Englishmen in their last battle. She was not entirely sure who he was until Thorin spoke.

“Fetch Prim and Bofur.”

Belle stumbled back slightly. This was the man that Prim had risked her life to get to. To kill. Thorin had ordered that he be found. ‘ _Why?’_ She wondered.

The raven-haired Jarl did not look at her like she was silently begging him to. She wanted to see his eyes to see if they would give some of his plans away. Soon Belle could see Tauriel’s bright red hair walking ahead of two figures, one carrying the other. The emerald eyed girl lifted her skirt slightly so she could hurry to her cousin’s side, who was looking white as snow and sweating buckets. Her mouth was set in a hard line as she tried to hold in a scream from the pain of being carried.

Bofur set her down on a stump where Thorin indicated. Prim's soon to be husband wrapped the blanket tighter around the chocolate haired girl before standing behind her hand on the hilt of his sword protectively.

Belle looked at Prim carefully and saw as the pain dimmed in her eyes and something else took over. She stared intently at the man her gaze growing murderous.

“Primula.” Thorin began, speaking loud enough for all the hear. “Is this the man you have sought out for vengeance.”

Prim jutted out her chin slightly and sat up straighter, though Belle knew it must have caused her great pain. “Yes, Jarl Thorin”

The raven-haired Jarl looked at the Englishman that was bound and gagged at his feet. Using his boot Thorin pushed the man’s face lightly the other way so he could get a better look at the man.

Thorin’s ice blue eyes looked at Belle for a long moment making her heartbeat quicken before he turned back to Prim.

“Then you shall have your vengeance,” he said with arms outstretched. “Do to him what you will or appoint someone to do it for you. Whatever you wish, this man is at your mercy.” The Englishman on the ground began to try to scream around his gag but it made no noise. He looked to be pleading with anyone that would make eye contact except for Prim. The girl stared at him intently, fire growing within her.

Bofur moved from behind her and knelt on one knee before her. “I will do this for you.”

Prim nodded once her eyes growing soft with gratitude.

“What would you like me to do?” He asked her looking at the man with an evil smirk that was not at home on his face.

“Whatever you see fitting, Bofur. I trust you to make it painful.”

* * *

 

And painful it was. Belle felt like she could still hear Cynefred’s pained cries though he had been dead for many hours. Bofur had done what was known as the hung meat technique, at least that is what Fili had told her from where he stood beside her. Large hooks attached to ropes were dug through the heels of a nude Cynefred. The ropes were then thrown over a branch and the man was hoisted up into the air. He was then whipped violently by Bofur until nearly all the skin and meat had been removed from his back. Belle believed the normally kind natured Bofur would have continued his torture had not Prim shook her head and indicated for him to end it. Belle was eternally grateful. Her stomach was rolling enough at the sight and sound of his torture, she was not sure she could take much more. But it appeared Prim had also had enough and Bofur respected her wishes. He moved to the front of Cynefred and took a sharp knife severing the artery in his groin. Bofur crouched and looked into the eyes of the Englishman for a good minute mumbling something that Belle could not hear before he quickly slit the throat of Cynefred and all watched as he bled out. When he was finally dead Belle watched Prim closely. The woman let out a large sigh of relief and smiled like she smelling the first rain of spring. Bofur stalked towards her, covered in blood and kissed her passionately.

* * *

The memory of the look on Prim’s face followed her into her bed that night. The chocolate girl looked so at ease like she could finally breathe again. Belle wondered if that is how she would feel when Smaug was finally dead. She hoped so. The tawny-haired girl turned over on the large bed and felt guilt beginning to creep up. She was not so naive to think that Thorin had ordered his men to track down Cynefred for Prim out of the goodness of his own heart. No, he did it for Belle, and she was very much aware of that fact. It was his olive branch so to speak. A rather large and bloody one but an olive branch all the same.

Belle felt strange that a wave of affection for the man had thrummed through her veins when Thorin offered Prim Cynefred’s life. She knew she should not have felt something very akin to love when she realized what Thorin had done, but she did. With those feelings beating in her chest she had crawled into Thorin’s bed that night instead of her own and waited for him. It felt like an eternity before he entered their tent. He huffed quietly as he undressed in the dark, preparing for bed. He walked towards her cot and bent over it as if looking for her. When he did not see her there he immediately turned towards his bed and crept closer. She heard a soft sound that sounded like a satisfied sigh before he finished undressing and climbed into the bed on his side. Belle knew he believed her to be asleep so she did not speak and waited to see what he would do. He moved closer to her before pulling her body into his arms and close to his chest. His nose buried into the top of her head and he pressed a kiss to it.

Feeling the rush of her earlier thoughts Belle moved her head forward slightly and pressed her lips to his bare chest. Immediately he stiffened as did she, but only for a moment. Feeling bold in the dark she pressed another kiss to his bare chest, this time slightly higher. She continued with her butterfly light kisses until she reached his neck where she could no longer reach higher without moving her entire body. Not being able to take it any more Thorin moved her up in his arms so that their faces were level, noses touching. She could barely make out his ice blue eyes in the dark as they stared into her emerald green ones. The heat of his skin and the trauma of the day had her logical mind clouded. Allowing her emotions to guide her, Belle tilted her lips towards his, pressing them together in a chaste kiss. Thorin responded slowly, as if afraid he would scare her away like a frightened bird if he moved too quickly. That did not last long once she deepened the kiss he seemed to lose all control, but he was not alone. The sound of blood roaring in her ears, harsh breathing and aroused whimpers had her intoxicated. Thinking back on this night that is how she justified her actions.

Belle pushed Thorin slightly so he was on his back and she settled on top of his body, her breasts pressing against his hard chest. The kiss went deeper and she felt a thrill when her tongue slid against his seductively. His large hands rubbed up and down her thighs. She didn’t notice that he was slowly pulling up her shift until his warm palms were rubbing the back of her thighs. By the time her skin was gliding against hers she was too aroused to be scandalized. In a quick move that had her moaning rather loudly, Thorin gripped her by the back of her thighs and spread her legs while simultaneously pulling her up so now her center was flush with his and she found herself straddling him.

Thorin mumbled something in Norse that she couldn’t quite make out. Deciding she didn’t rightly care at the moment, Belle bent her lips back to his and attacked his mouth. Thorin pushed his hips upward and rolled them slightly sending pleasure up Belle’s spine. She could feel the wetness of herself rubbing onto his trousers and wondered at it briefly. This was new...very new. She felt like she was dripping. Feeling embarrassment beginning to rear its ugly head, Belle began to pull away from Thorin but it seemed he was not agreeable to such a thing. He wrapped his heavy arms around her thin waist and rolled them so now he hovered over her, his hips cradled between her lush thighs.

His lips dropped to her neck as he began to nibble on it, making her gasp in pleasure.

“Mmm. My mouse.” Thorin whispered in her ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

She giggled at the feeling of it and looked up to see Thorin looking down at her with a soft expression on his face.

“I care for you deeply.” He whispered before diving back down to her neck, not giving her a chance to respond.

She looked up at the canvas roof of the tent in wonder for a moment before she could respond.“I care for you deeply...as well.”

And it was true. She did care for him deeply. It was something akin to love, perhaps it was love. If he continued to grind his hips against her in that she was very sure it could be love. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not notice his hand running up the inside of her thigh until his fingers were touching her silken folds.

“So wet.” Thorin groaned.

Belle immediately fell back to earth and attempted to snap her thighs shut, the only problem was that she had a two hundred pound man between her legs. “That is enough for tonight.” She said quietly.

Thorin pulled back immediately and looked at her with a look of disbelief. “What?”

“No more tonight,” Belle said with more force this time.

Her raven-haired betrothed let his head fall onto her shoulder and made a noise that sounded very much like a whine.

“We will continue on our wedding night.” She told him, pushing at his shoulder in an attempt to get him to remove his clothed lower half from hers.

“When will that be?” Thorin groaned as he fell onto his back beside her.

Belle turned on her side and pretended not to see the very obvious tenting of his trousers. “It could be as early as tomorrow. All you need do is get baptized.”

The Jarl snorted, even in the dark she could tell he was rolling those ice blue eyes. He grunted something that sounded very much like “Never going to happen” but she chose to ignore it.

“We were enjoying ourselves, were we not?” Thorin asked her after a moment of silence.

Belle blushed vibrant red. “I suppose.” She felt embarrassment in her wanton actions.

“We could have more enjoyment. ” he groaned pressing his nose into her neck and dropping a kiss there. “More hot, wet, heart pounding enjoyment.”

As if he could feel her wince Thorin popped his dark head up and looked at her in the eyes, his nose nearly touching hers. “Is it what I said?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Belle argued.

“You do know it is good for you to be wet on your flower, right my mouse?” Thorin taunted, his fingers moving down her stomach and leading to her thighs.

Belle squeaked and rolled onto her side, drawing her legs up to her chest. “I know that.”

Thorin laughed at her actions and grabbed her by the arm to roll her back towards him. “Oh really? How did you know that?”

“I have been married before.” The tawny-haired girl said angrily, immediately wishing she could take the words back. Smaug had no place in her and Thorin's bed. He should never have been mentioned.

Thorin snarled loudly and pinned her to the bed, his body once more on top of hers. “Do not lie. We both know Smaug did not pleasure you, he tortured you. He never made you wet like I did.”

Belle internally groaned she hated admitting he was right. “You’re right. Gyda told me.”

Thorin bowed his head and kissed her softly moving from on top of her to beside her once more. “Was that so hard?”

“Admitting you are right? Yes. Absolutely.” Belle quipped making Thorin laugh loudly with her giggles trailing behind.

Belle yawned largely and snuggled deeply into the furs of his bed.

“Sleep. We have a long day of travel ahead of us tomorrow.” Thorin said and kissed her forehead. Belle curled into his embrace and drifted to sleep, his scent of leather, pine, and musk swirling around her.


	36. Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers!   
> I apologize for my long absence. I have been getting my health in order as best I can and it has taken quite a bit of my time and focus. I am sorry I have left you guys hanging but hopefully, this chapter makes up for it a tiny bit.   
> Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me so far!  
> I appreciate you all!

Thorin wiped the blood from his eyes, snarling loudly as he pulled his sword out of yet another fallen Saxon soldier. He looked around to see his men dispatching the small group of Saxon men that had been sent their way. Thorin’s men were being sent small parties of soldiers to keep them at bay, away from his goal, the city of Winchester. Even the name of the city taunted Thorin’s mind. The city imprisoned his most prized possession, his love, Belle. Feeling the fury of her absence building once again, the blue-eyed Viking roared loudly before ripping a spear from the dead body lying near his feet. He ran full speed at the soldiers across from him skewering the first soldier through his stomach, but Thorin did not stop there, he continued running, the Saxon soldier back peddling with him, his face contorted in agony a scream hurling through the air from his lungs. A second soldier soon found the tip of the spear ripping through the flesh of his back, his knees buckled from the pain as he pitched forward. Thorin thrust the spear into the ground the bodies of both soldiers left on the spear as a morbid flag, one that warned others not to challenge the Jarl of the Blue Mountains. 

“Kili!” The voice of his blonde nephew whipped through the air.  

Thorin turned, a mixture of sweat and blood falling into his eyes due to the swiftness of the action. Through the haze he could see his youngest nephew weaponless on the battlefield, killing their enemy with his bare hands or whatever weapon he could pull from the ground. The raven-haired leader felt pride swell within him at the savage-like warrior Kili had become, though a part of Thorin screamed that it was not in Kili’s nature. It was the effects of losing his wife and child that had unearthed the monster within the normally jovial young man. Thorin watched with rapt attention as Kili headbutted the soldier in front of him, disorienting his opponent, before snapping the neck of the Saxonman. Kili shoved the dead body away from him bending over only for a moment to grab a discarded ax. Thorin lost sight of his brown-eyed nephew as the young man jumped back into the middle of where the battle was the most concentrated.

The battle did not last long after that, Thorin killed a handful more Saxon soldiers and kept those that surrendered alive long enough to ask questions before they too were killed. Thorin did not care what happened to them, he allowed his men to give into their torturous fantasies as they pleased. If the Saxonmen had no information to provide Thorin, then they were no use to him, might as well allow his men to let out their frustrations.

The Jarl wiped the blood off of his knuckles and threw the rag into the wash basin near the fire before marching towards the healing tent. Thorin pulled back the tent flap and inhaled the scent of burning sage. 

“Grandfather, you must drink,” Prim whispered to the old seer. 

Gothi Grey was on an uncomfortably looking cot with an even worse looking wound spanning from his left shoulder to his right hip. The wound had different degrees of depth but it had one thing entirely in common, it was infected. Horribly infected. Red streaks spread from the wound creating the look of blood poisoned veins. Thorin could practically feel and smell the infection and heat coming off the wound from where he stood at the entrance of the tent. Prim was doing her best to clean the puss and clouded liquid from within the wound but it seemed her efforts were in vain, for more and more puss was spilling out by the hour. Thorin guessed the old man would not live long. His fever had spiked while the Jarl was away fighting the most recent band of Saxon soldiers doomed to die by his blade. 

“Thorin, my boy.” Gothi croaked in a dry voice. 

“Gandalf,” Thorin answered quietly around a lump in his throat. The old seer had not called him “my boy” since he was in his sixteenth year, nor had Thorin called the old man “Gandalf” since his ascent into adulthood. 

The gray hair of Gothi was wet with sweat and water, Thorin guessed the water was Prim’s attempt to keep the man comfortable with steadily falling hopes to bring down his burning fever. 

“Did you find a way into the gates?” 

Thorin closed his eyes in pain and shook his head, looking down at his blood-caked boots in shame. 

Gothi looked up at the ceiling of the tent with a look of agony on his wrinkled face. “If only I had the strength from my youth. They would not have been able to rip her from my grasp, they wouldn’t have been able to take any of them. Damn the aging of us mortals.” his words turned into a frustrated howl that appeared to irritate his wounds more if the look of blood and puss spilling over the sides of the wound had anything to say about it. 

“If only I had recognized the trap for what it was. This is my fault, Gothi, and no one else's.” Thorin snarled, standing and pulling on his dark locks. He thought back to two days prior when he had run headlong into a Smaug’s trap.

 

_ Thorin’s army had made it to the outskirts of Winchester in record time. They were settling outside the tiny towns surrounding Winchester preparing. This was to be the biggest battle. According to Thorin’s scouts, the Dragon’s armies were setting up for a battle,  _ the battle. _ The one that Thorin had been preparing for since his tenth year when The Dragon stole nearly everyone he loved in this world. The Jarl had sent out yet another messenger to inform Dain of their impending war. He had lost track of the Norwegian King when Dain’s ships had reached Hastings. A runner between the two armies had reported that Dain had suffered heavy casualties when a Danish fleet possibly protecting the shores of Hastings discovered them. Since that time none of the messengers Thorin sent out had any information to report, that was even if they returned at all.  _

_ “Thorin.” The sweet voice of Belle said from behind him, where he was studying the map of the Saxon land. It was the map that had been found in Belle’s homeland, The Shire. _

_ “My mouse,” Thorin answered. He gently grasped her hand and pressed a small kiss to the inside of her wrist, she let out a nearly audible sigh at the action. He was pleased she was accepting his touch as of late, of course, she was not accepting the type of touches he so wished to bestow upon her since he had felt her slim thighs cradle his body. But these chaste touches would do for now. _

_ “What are you looking at?” The short girl asked, peering around his body to gaze at the map on the table.  _

_ “A map of the land. I am unsure where The Dragon will most likely set up his men.”  _

_ Belle placed her hands on the map, running her delicate fingers over the different valleys and rivers. She stayed silent for a long while allowing Thorin to study her as she studied the topographies before her. He committed the sight to his memory. Her rosy cheeks, slightly upturned nose, plump lips and heart-shaped face all filing away into his mind.  _

_ “If I were to bet, and I do not as it is not a lady’s place, I would bet that he is going to do what you least expect.” The tawny-haired girl said with a small scowl on her face. She continued to stare at the map as if it would tell her all of Smaug’s thoughts. _

_ “What does that mean?” Thorin asked with a frown.  _

_ “I am not entirely sure. I just know he is unpredictable and yet absolutely predictable in his unpredictability.” Belle said with a huff. Thorin shook his head in confusion. “I just mean…” It seemed the little woman was having trouble putting her words together, it was very unlike the normally eloquent woman. “I mean that if you believe he is showing all of his men on the battlefield you are wrong. He is only showing a part of his army. He has learned from your people, Thorin. He knows he can not win if he fights you head to head. He will do something devious. He is smart. As much as I loathe him, I can admit he is intelligent.”  _

_ Thorin felt his frustration beginning to build up. “Speak clearly, Belle. What is it I am supposed to do?”  _

_ Belle’s back went rigid in her blue wool dress. “I am saying, Thorin. That whatever he is showing you is the opposite of what he is doing,” she answered curtly, her own frustration leaking into her tone.  _

_ “That makes no sense! Why are you speaking in riddles!?” Thorin snarled.  _

_ Belle stomped her foot and looked up into his ice blue eyes angrily. “I am speaking as clearly as I am able! How are you not understanding me!?”  _

_ “Because you are speaking in riddles!” Thorin clenched his fists in frustration. _

_ “Do not blame your lack of understanding on the clarity of my words, Thorin. If you need examples as a child does, I will give them to you. If he sends his armies right, expect more to come from the shadows on the left. If he brings only 200 men to battle know that more are hiding in the trees, or perhaps he will be sending them to you in waves. What I am saying is do not expect him to show all of his moves at the beginning of the battle and most of all what I am saying, Thorin, is DO NOT underestimate him.” Belle gnashed her teeth together forcing her words out through taut lips. With that, she turned on her heel and marched from the tent, her round arse bouncing slightly with the motion making Thorin momentarily forget what he was so enraged over.  _

_ The night before the battle was overcast, sprinkles of rain with promises of snow fell upon his men as they marched towards the rolling hills Smaug’s army had set up in. After many prayers to the Gods for direction and strength, Thorin decided to try to ambush the Saxon army. He saw where their tents were set up, a great many tents. Thorin believed there were nearly fifteen hundred men potentially set up within this large camp. As his men crept on nearly silent feet Thorin thought of when he left Belle. She was curled in the furs of his bed, unfortunately completely clothed. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a stray curl from her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him with a resigned sadness on her delicate features.  _

_ “I do not want you to leave on words of anger,” Belle whispered in a sleepy voice. _

_ “So let us leave with better ones,” Thorin answered, feeling as if this moment was crucial. It was going to be a defining point in his life, he knew it then. He uttered the words he had felt for her for much longer than he would admit.“I love you, Little Belle. All four feet of you.”  _

_ Belle closed her eyes with a small chuckle falling from her lips. “I am over four feet tall and you know that, Thorin.”  _

_ Thorin chuckled and leaned in and pressed a small kiss to her lips. “I do not know that. To me, you will always be but a little mouse.”  _

_ “You know, someday I may very well be your wife, Thorin. I can not be a little mouse and your wife.” Belle protested with a roll of her emerald eyes.  _

_ Bending over her, arms braced on both sides of her shoulders and chests touching, he pressed another kiss to her lips. This one longer and deeper before pulling away for air. “Who lied to you and told you that? You can absolutely be my little mouse and my wife. The titles will go hand in hand.” the sound of horses nickering and men moving about outside the tent burst the bubble of happiness Thorin was basking in.  _

_ “It is time.” He whispered, a cloud of darkness invading his words.  _

_ Belle nodded curtly and sat up, her arms extending in front of her. She wrapped them around his thick neck hugging him tightly. It was not the first time he had been hugged by the tiny woman but it was the first time that it ever felt like she was saying something behind the action.  _

_ He was slightly disgruntled that she had not yet uttered those three very important words back to him but this lessened the blow. He, in turn, wrapped his muscled arms around her small body and held her close, his eyes sliding shut at the action. _

_ “Uncle.” The voice of his blonde nephew permeated the small space. “We are ready” _

_ Thorin sighed loudly and extracted himself from Belle’s grasp. Taking her petite face in his hand, he pressed a kiss to her forehead before stepping away and walking towards the tent exit.  _

_ “Be safe, my love” Belle whispered so quietly he nearly missed it.  _

_ He paused at her words but he did not turn, he couldn’t. If he turned and looked into those emerald eyes he would never leave. He nodded his head minutely before stepping out into the cold night air ready to enact his revenge.  _

 

_ But that revenge did not come. When they reached the small village of tents housing the army of Smaug, they began to formulate a plan. A small group of his men would creep between the tents and begin by burning them down, forcing the soldiers out. A third of his men would catch those escaping the tents and slaughter them. The mass amount of his men would be waiting in the wings for Smaug’s men to right themselves and get into formation, that is even if they got that far. Thorin was hoping the element of surprise would help them compensate for Dain’s absence. The exact volume of Smaug’s army was not known, even now. Thorin hoped that just his men would be enough.  _

_ The plan was enacted. Thorin watched from his horse as the tents went up in flames the bright color of the fire lighting the night, creating a beacon of horror. The screams began not too long after, then the ringing of a bell, followed by the clashing of swords. Thorin waited with his men hidden by the cover of night, waiting to see Smaug’s men get into formation. But it didn’t happen.  _

_ “Fili.” Thorin barked. His nephew trotted up next to him, his white horse stamping impatiently.  _

_ “Jarl” Fili answered in greeting.  _

_ “Take half our men and lead them forward. Burn everything to the ground.” Thorin’s stomach began to churn unpleasantly. Something wasn’t right.  _

_ Fili barked out his uncle’s order and soon four hundred of their men were marching forward towards the remaining tents. It was possible that Smaug had his army waiting in the woods. Belle’s words rang in his head as he watched his nephew burn all the structures to the ground and no remaining men were found.  _

“What I am saying is do not expect him to show all of his moves at the beginning of the battle and most of all what I am saying, Thorin, is DO NOT underestimate him.”

_ Thorin chewed on her words until Dwalin beside him spoke. “Thorin. Something is wrong. There appears to be no more men. Are they in the woods? Should we send the men into the forests to search?”  _

_ The dark haired leader clenched his jaw for a moment thinking of Belle’s wisdom. What could Smaug do that Thorin would least expect? _

_ “Belle,” Thorin whispered frantically.  _

_ “What?” Dwalin asked bewildered.  _

_ The Jarl did not clarify, instead, he turned his horse around and kicked it in the sides harshly. “Get back to camp! All of you!” He screamed as he rode past his ranks, Dwalin, Kili and Bofur on his heels. Thorin felt sick to his stomach. He hoped that his gut was wrong but he knew it was not. Belle had said that Smaug would do what he least expected and what Thorin least expected was for Smaug to sacrifice a portion of his army just to have the rest double back and take Belle from the Norse camp. The Jarl had foolishly thought that he had the upper hand, that he had trapped the Dragon; but he was wrong. The Norseman had marched his men into a trap, leaving their camp remotely defenseless under the idiotic assumption that Smaug would 1. Never be able to find it and 2. Would care more about slaughtering Thorin and his men than getting to Belle. But Belle was Thorin’s largest asset. Thorin had been mistaken and when he reached his ransacked camp he knew how entirely wrong he was. Their camp was littered with the bodies of the few guards he had left behind.  _

_ “Prim!” Bofur scream was the first to break out. He lept off his horse and began frantically searching through the tents for his little woman. “Primula!!!!!”  _

_ His shouts soon mingled with that of more men, Thorin himself included. He screamed for Belle, looking everywhere for her, but there was no sign of her.  _

_ The soft sound of a baby crying had Thorin covering the mouth of Bofur screaming beside him. The rest of the men fell into silence after their leader held up his hand, silencing them all.  _

_ Tilting his head towards the sound Thorin stood still and listened once more over the cold wind.  _

_ “Do you hear that?” he asked Bofur beside him.  _

_ “Hillevi” the dark-haired man whispered.  _

_ On silent feet, they crept towards the noise. It appeared the cries were coming from deep in the forest. Thorin pulled out his sword as they walked. In the distance, he could see spots of red on the white ground at the edge of the creek and felt his stomach sink. There were bodies. Multiple of them; but one looked familiar at this distance. He knew that auburn hair, knew it well. It appeared his companion since childhood finally recognized it as well. Dwalin shoved Thorin out of the way and went running towards the crumpled form on the snow nearly a hundred yards in front of them. Thorin felt the bile beginning to rise within his throat at the sight of Gyda’s lifeless body in Dwalin’s arms. The large bear of a man leaned his head back and let out a roar of anguish. Thorin felt his heartbreak for his brother in arms, but he was a leader before he was a friend. He needed to make sure there was no longer a threat, and if he was being honest he was desperate to find Belle. He silently ordered Ori and Nori to stay beside Dwalin and guard his back as he mourned Gyda’s death.  _

_ The closer to the creek's edge Thorin crept the louder the rushing water sounded. He strained to block out all other noises hoping that the child's cries he had heard moments ago were not just in his mind.  _

_ “Belle?” Thorin whispered hoping that if she heard his voice she would come out of hiding.  _

_ When no response was heard the large man crept towards the edge of the creek.  _

_ “Belle?” He called a little louder.  _

_ A figure moved out from behind a tree branch. Thorin breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the petite figure. That relief was short lived when the figure pulled her hood back. The hair color was wrong, entirely wrong. It was too dark. Too much like his own hair color.  _

_ “PRIM!” Bofur cried out and ran towards the woman, gathering her in his arms tightly and openly weeping into her neck. It appeared he was not the only one weeping, a high pitched wail rang out from Prim’s arms. _

_ By the time the woman pulled the infant from within the warmth of her cloak, Thorin was standing next to the woman. She turned watery eyes to him, filled with shame.  _

_ “They took her.”  _

_ Thorin nodded. A part of him had known, even back at the empty battlefield, that Belle had been taken; something had whispered it to the recesses of his mind.  _

_ “Tauriel too.” Prim choked on a sob. “Gyda...She protected me when all hell broke loose. She grabbed me and ran with me towards the woods. She...She...She knew they were following us. She gave me Hillevi and told me to run. I didn’t want to…” her light green eyes filled with large tears. “I wanted her to run with me. But she said they were following and she would have to fight them off and buy me time to hide.”  _

_ Thorin had guessed as much when he saw the bodies of Saxon soldiers lifeless beside Gyda’s crumpled form. At least she was in Valhalla now. But what of Belle? Thorin turned on his heel and marched back towards their ransacked camp. He needed to find a survivor, a clue to where she had been taken, anything at all. The anger swelling inside of him, the anguished sobs of Dwalin and the fear for Belle were mixing together to form a dangerous combination within him.  _

_ He stomped through the snow shouting for his men.  _

_ “Search for survivors! Both Saxon and Norse!” he roared as he made it to the treeline of their camp. In his absence, it seemed they had already done so.  _

_ “This one is alive, uncle. Barely,” Fili said pointing to a Saxon with a nasty looking wound in the middle of his chest. _

_ “Tauriel! Have you seen Tauriel?!” Thorin could hear Kili screaming as he ran through the camp.  _

_ Thorin swallowed the bile launching up his throat. “Kili” The uncle called to his nephew.  _

_ With wild eyes, Kili followed his Jarl’s command and stomped towards him. Thorin placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder and clenched his teeth, attempting to get himself under control. “Tauriel, she…”  _

_ Kili’s knees appeared to give out, prompting Thorin to hold him up. “She is dead? Did you find her body?”  _

_ “No, Kili. She has been taken with Belle.” Thorin rushed, his voice gruff.  _

_ “Taken? By the Dragon?” Kili asked, his face the image of anguish itself.  _

_ Anger and fear within him silenced any reply he could make, so instead, he nodded curtly.  _

_ Kili turned and let out his fury on a dead body of a Saxon soldier. _

_ “Jarl?” Thorin turned to see Ude behind him tilting his head towards where a few men were holding up a survivor, wearing red armor and a painted dragon on the front. Thorin snarled loudly and stomped towards the Saxonman.  _

_ “Jarl, they also found Gothi Grey alive. He is injured but still breathing,” This next news had Thorin pausing in his road march.  _

_ “Take him to the healing tent and have Tauri...someone see to his wounds.” The raven-haired man fumbled slightly realizing they had just lost their main healer to the Dragon. Just another reason upon the thousands to hate the man.  _

 

_ Thorin wiped the blood from his hand and knife on his trousers. The blood from the Saxon was causing his grip to slip.  _

_ “Please.Nomore.” The man cried in his native tongue.  _

_ “Answerus!” Fili roared back. Thorin no longer needed to say anything. His nephew had memorized the question over the last few hours.  _

_ “Icannotbetraymyking” the Saxon cried.  _

_ “Thenyoucontinuetoloseyourskin”  _

_ Thorin brought the sharp knife back to the shin of the Saxon and slowly flayed him.  _

_ “WhywouldItellyouanything!? YouwillkillmeassoonasItellyou!”  _

_ Fili shrugged. “Aquickdeathisbetterthanaslowandpainfulone,no?”  _

_ Thorin continued sliding his knife between the skin and muscle of the Saxon’s lower leg until he screamed once again to stop. It seemed he used the last of his strength reserves to scream, as Fili had to lean in close to the Saxon’s mouth to hear him.  _

_ “They had orders to take Belle to Winchester to await the arrival of Smaug. He is traveling from Wareham to Winchester to collect her.”  _

_ “Why did they take Tauriel!?” Kili screamed.  _

_ Fili clenched his teeth at his brother's outburst but did not admonish the younger man as he knew Kili had a right to ask such questions. The blonde translated choppily and soon the Saxon was answering.  _

_ “He says they took her because the little Queen said she was a handmaiden of hers,”  _

_ Kili snarled and spit on the ground. “Belle dragged her into this.”  _

_ Thorin’s anger roared to life and soon he had his nephew by the throat against a tree. “Belle very well may have saved her life. Look around you, Kili! Do you believe that they would have spared her had Belle not said what she did?” He pointed for emphasis to all of the bodies of those that were left at camp, currently being prepared for a pyre. Many of them were women, female slaves that had been killed without thought. They would not have carried weapons but they were killed just the same.  _

_ Kili shoved his uncle backward and attempted stomped angrily into the forest, but Thorin caught him at the last minute by the collar.  _

_ “You may be angry at this situation, at me, at Belle, at the Gods and absolutely as Smaug. But if you ever disrespect me in front of my men that way again I will be forced to punish you as I would any other of my warriors. Get it together, Kili. Focus your anger into getting her back alive and well, or if it is too late, focus on revenge.”  _

_ Kili glared at his uncle, but this time did not shove him. He simply extracted himself from his uncle's grip and continued his angry march towards the forest.  _

_ Thorin turned back to the Saxon soldier and eyed him warily. “Kill him and leave his body for the wolves.”  _

 

“It is the fault of the Dragon.” Gothi’s lips pulled back in disgust. “Thorin, you must listen to me…” 

The Jarl bent down to Gothi’s level to hear the rest of his words. Gothi grabbed onto the collar of Thorin’s cloak for support while he raised his sweaty head off the pillow. “Find a way into the gates and save my Belle.” 

Thorin felt the old man’s fingers go slack and looked back at the man that was the last father figure he had left. Gothi’s breathing was ragged but his eyes were closed. 

“Find a way into the gates…” Thorin mused. The gates were tall and well fortified. Thorin would lose many men even attempting to get through those gates and he needed all of his manpower to fight Smaug. With the uncertainty of what had happened to Dain’s army, Thorin was going to need every single man and woman they had left. 

“Um, Jarl…” Prim whispered, looking down at her boots as she stood in front of him, little Hillevi strapped to her back. Dwalin had asked Prim to look after the tiny baby while he dug a grave for his wife. He did not want her burned with the other warriors. He wanted her in the ground surrounded by things that would help her in the afterlife. 

“What is it?” Thorin asked tiredly. He could hardly look at the woman for her resemblance to Belle was too painful for his heart to bear. 

“I have an idea on how to get into the gates.” 

Thorin’s blue eyes snapped up to hers. “What is it?” He had hoped that maybe, just maybe Belle was correct in her multiple statements of her cousin’s intelligence. 

“Well, um...you see…” The girl fumbled nervously, the toe of her boot twisting into the dirt below them. 

“Spit it out, woman.” Thorin snarled. 

“I had been thinking since Belle was taken, how we could get into the gates. From the rumors I have heard over the years the walls of Winchester are nearly impenetrable. So we need to get the gates to open for us. They are obviously not going to do that for your or for me, for that matter. So I was thinking, what would they open the gates for? Religion. God. A Christian funeral. Those things they will open for.” 

Thorin felt his pulse race. He knew where this was going. Gothi had predicted it, but he nor Belle understood his prediction at the time. 

“You believe that if I agree to be baptized they will open the gates to baptize me within the church?” the Jarl said with confusion. 

“Well...yes. But, I do not believe they will allow you to bring your men in or your weapons.” 

Thorin’s mind began to race, how could he make this work. “If I was ill and baptized a Christian then  _ died _ some days later, would they do the funeral within the gates?” 

A conspirators grin began to grow on Prim’s face. “Yes, yes they would. They would also allow a coffin containing the body of a heathen king turned Christian carried by your most trusted advisors to enter the gates. They would make it a grand affair. There is nothing they want more than to convert those that have been ravaging their borders.” 

Thorin knew that was the case, but he didn’t understand the thought process behind it. “Why is that?” 

Prim’s dark brows pulled together while she thought about the answer to his question. “I heard Drogo talk about it with a bishop once. There was a thought that if they converted the heathens then we would stop raiding the Saxon shores. In the bible, it says:  _ “love thy neighbor as thyself.” _ If they could get their greatest enemies to see them as neighbors, or fellow Christians, then maybe they would be safer.” Thorin did not miss the way the little woman had grouped herself with his people, not the people she had been born into. 

 

“Why not have Gothi be baptized, Uncle?” Kili asked.

Thorin had sent Fili along with a few men to the front gates of Winchester with a message.  _ “We have not come here to plunder. We have no strength left. We are exhausted and all we want is peace. Allow us to buy what we need, medicines for our sick Chief. He is very ill. He is dying. Through our travels of Saxon lands, our chief befriended a priest by the name of Elrond of Mericia. His words created a burning desire in our chief to be baptized a Christian before he passes. He wishes to receive Christian sacraments and to be buried on the consecrated ground within your church.”  _

The entirety of their warriors waited with bated breath for Fili’s return. They all hoped he would be the bearer of great news. 

“Gothi may not last the night. Let alone be able to open the gates after exiting the coffin.” Thorin explained to his dark-haired nephew. 

Kili leaned back in his chair, his expression sour. It was an expression that had not been wiped from his face since Tauriel had been taken; not that Thorin’s expression was much better. He was angry and irritable. He was afraid and it showed in the form of aggression. He was afraid of Belle being in the hands of the Dragon. But according to his scouts, the Dragon had not made it to Winchester yet, which raised hope in Thorin’s chest. Perhaps Belle was simply locked in a room within the castle, or in the dungeons. Either way, it was better than her being in the hands of Smaug. 

“Do you truly think they will open the coffin to make sure the correct body is within?” Kili asked. 

Thorin shrugged as he put on his armor. “If you were in my position would you risk them checking the coffin before we even enter the gates?” 

Kili shook his head. “No, I wouldn’t.” The younger man stood rubbed his face harshly. “I ask that you allow me to help carry you into the gates.” 

“If one of their terms is for all of those carrying me to be baptized would you do it?” Thorin asked. It was a possible condition the Saxon priest could request. He wished to be prepared for any condition these Saxons would ask. 

Kili stood impossibly straighter. His slightly taller height making Thorin reminisce for a split second of a time when the nephew once fit into his hands. “I will do whatever it takes to get to my wife and son, even if that means being baptized into a false religion under false pretenses.”

 

As Prim had predicted when they allowed Thorin through the great gates of Winchester to receive the Christian sacrament, which included his baptism, Thorin was only allowed two escorts. To look less imposing, Thorin chose Fili and Ori to assist him into the gates. Though they were large and frightening for the Saxons to look upon they were less menacing than Dwalin or Nori. Thorin though it was pertinent that he choose the two warriors within his thousand that could understand and speak the language of the Saxons. Kili had taken great offense to being left behind, but as Thorin had explained, if this was a trap Thorin would need a single heir left alive to lead his men. Kili had angrily agreed and watched with envy as Thorin, Fili and Ori mounted their horses and rode towards the gates of Winchester. 

Thorin had never pretended to be weak before, but then again a situation like this had never called for such an act before. He feigned sickness and fatigue as they approached the gates. He bundled in more furs than necessary to the point that he was sweating but pretended to have the chill. He voiced when asked, that he had not been able to keep down food or water for many days and that he knew his time was coming short. Ori translated eloquently for the large Jarl and soon the large wooden gates were opened to their horses.

As his horse was walked into the center of town and towards the large ornate church Thorin attempted to gaze out as best he could while still looking ill. He mapped the path he would need to take as soon as he jumped from the coffin. When they arrived at the church Fili and Ori pulled Thorin from his horse and semi-dragged him into the ornate building followed by a small group of Saxon soldiers. 

Thorin allowed his head to lull to the side as if he were delirious. He felt a new wave of fury flow within him when he looked around the holy building of the Saxon’s. His people fought to survive, they worked for every little thing they had. Whether that work was farming and foraging what they could from the land or raiding distant lands for what they needed; it still included work. All of the gold, candles, fine fabric and wine further cemented his opinion that the Saxons were lazy and greedy, having been handed everything in their lives. They had such an abundance that they were able to fill useless buildings dedicated to a useless God. 

As he was dragged towards an altar at the back of the large stone building. There were priests and what he assumed was a bishop standing around a large stone tub. The bishop wore fine robes, with a strange type of hat on his head and a chalice in his hand. He vaguely recalled Belle speaking of how baptisms were performed. However, none of her words could have prepared him for the cold of the water or the humiliation of it all. He was stripped out of his clothing and put into a pair of linen pants with a matching tunic. The Saxons around him were praying in what Ori had called “Latin”. When the sign of the cross was made over his chest he fought every urge to lean away from the fat, sweaty bishop. He was pushed to his knees in the water, the liquid now coming up to mid-chest. The bishop and priests recited one more prayer before taking a large chalice and scooping up water. The water was then dumped on top of his head thrice. When he was allowed to stand the bishop pulled him in to kiss both his cheeks. Thorin stiffened but allowed the strange, putrid smelling man to embrace him. He mentally made himself a promise to slaughter this one first. 

“How do you feel?” Fili asked quietly as he helped Thorin out of the water. 

“Wet.”

Fili and Ori both snorted and fought to hold back chuckles. If it were not for his superior skill of hiding his feelings Thorin was sure he would have laughed and blown this entire mission. As he was redressed by Fili the bishops began asking Ori questions for him to translate.

“They wish to know if you have fully accepted Jesus Christ as your Lord and savior?” 

The large Jarl nodded his head. “Yes. I have forsaken all other Gods for the weak one that rules with hugs and kisses.” 

Fili laughed silently while Ori closed his eyes briefly, Thorin guessed it was to come up with a different response to translate. It seemed the young redhead’s made up response appeased the Christians because once again they embraced Thorin, much to his displeasure. 

The large Jarl let out a string of fake coughs that had everyone but Fili and Ori backing away from him. He heard Ori speaking lowly with one of the Saxon men, Thorin was thankful for the attention shifting from him so he could let his eyes wander. He knew Belle would never be left out in the open but he could not help but to hope that maybe he would catch a stray curl walking past a nearby window or perhaps see her from afar. 

“Ori is asking about Smaug,” Fili whispered to Thorin turning is attention back to his nephew. “That one is saying that the Dragon is not due back for many weeks, perhaps not until the first thaw.” 

Something about the information they were receiving was not correct and it nagged at him. He was about to voice his own questions when Fili grabbed him by the shoulder in way of a reminder. 

“Ori asked about their beloved queen. If she was ruling in the King's absence.” 

Thorin watched with faux exhaustion as the Christian leaders scoffed slightly as if mocking the Norseman for thinking a woman could rule in their King’s stead. 

“Smaug’s  _ most trusted _ advisor Angband The Elder is watching over his Kingdom.” Fili’s tone dripped with sarcasm. 

Thorin nodded his head minutely at Ori. He knew that the more questions they asked the more suspicious they looked. Thorin would just have to settle for murdering everyone in the horrible city and then searching for his woman himself. Feeling the need to get out of these suffocating walls, Thorin began to moan and let his knees give out. Ori and Fili caught him, shoving off the hands of the Saxon healers trying to get him to stay with them and allow them to examine him. 

“They want you to stay here. Ori told them that you wish to die amongst family, who are back at camp.” 

As quickly as possible, but without raising suspicion, Thorin was helped onto his horse and soon they were trotting back out of the gates only to return in two days time. 

 

The coffin was stuffy and uncomfortable. Thorin grimaced when he felt the tip of one of the many swords concealed in his cloak and under his cloak poking into his clothed side. He heard Kili groan about how heavy he was and snorted slightly. There were fourteen men carrying him, he figured that had been enough to carry his weight as well as the weight of the box and weapons. Though he did not care much to ponder on their momentary suffering. He had bigger things to think about, such as Belle or Gothi’s failing health. Thorin was not sure if the old man would last the night let alone the hour, however, he had lasted the last three days much to everyone’s surprise. Belle would want to see her grandfather at least one last time, Thorin hoped he could get to her in time to allow her that gift. 

Thorin heard the sound of Ori speaking with the Bishop; a tell-tale sign that they were entering the church. He heard the sounds of Saxon songs being sung as he was walked further into the church. Thorin felt the adrenaline roaring in his veins. It was nearing the time for him to jump out of this coffin and take his pound of flesh from the followers of Smaug. The coffin was set down with a large thud. Thorin placed his hands on the lid of the coffin and waited. He waited for the Bishop to begin his speech, then shoved at the lid, jumping out of the coffin. Screams, shouting and looks of horror followed him. He ripped his sword from the coffin, his men followed suit grabbing their weapons. As promised, Thorin killed the fat bishop first, a slice across his meaty throat. Thorin rolled his head to the side, his bones popping with the action. 

“Bathe in their blood.” He roared to his men.

Thorin cut his way towards the gates, his men at his heels. It took him nearly twenty minutes to get to the gates and open them. His remaining army stormed the city of Winchester laying waste to all in their path. 

When the warm Saxon blood flowing down the dirt pathways had turned cold, Thorin had all available men searching for Belle. When they didn’t find her on their own they pressed the captives for information. Thorin had to fight everything in him not to beat them all to death with his bare hands. The only thing that had kept Thorin from going into a blind rage was the thought that Belle was within these castle walls unharmed, waiting on the Bastard King’s arrival. The dam holding that rage at bay crumbled as soon as the words “She was never brought here.” tumbled from the mouth of Angband The Elder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I modeled this chapter after the capture of Luna by Bjorn Ironside. Here is a link to a short overview of that story.   
> http://www.ancientpages.com/2016/06/11/bjorn-ironside-famous-viking-who-captured-luna-by-mistake-instead-of-ancient-rome-as-planned/
> 
> As you can see Thorin did indeed get baptized. I have gotten a bit of pushback regarding his baptism. I would like to clarify a few things for those that are confused by my decision. The reason I have decided to have Belle push Thorin into baptism is because of where I would like this story to end as well as to mimic certain stories that we know of from history; for instance the Christianisation of Scandinavia. There is a record of Christianisation in 975AD in Denmark under the reign of Harald Bluetooth. However, archaeological evidence found in Sweden and Norway have found that Christianisation actually slowly began 150-200 years earlier. It obviously did not have a great foothold because of the strong belief in their own Gods, even so after being baptized as a Christian. We have record that a sentiment that was shared by many was spoken by Helgi the Lean stating: "On land I worship Christ; at sea I worship Thor". Letting go of the pagan Gods after baptism was not common. And as far as this story goes, I had no intention of having Thorin's character do so. Many of the Norse kings that were baptized Christian did so because of the fanfare that came along with it. Having your own priests or bishops in fine robes creating a fuss over you as well as having big structures laden with gold (churches) was appealing to them. Not so much the religion. The Christians of this time did not necessarily want to convert those in Scandinavia to Christianity because they believed in it so strongly they wished to share it. The true motive behind the action of conversion was the hope that if the Scandinavians were baptized Christians they would cease their attack on their English neighbors.   
> As far as Belle wanting Thorin to get baptized. During this time Christianity was in a mad dash to get others to conform, to join them in their religion. It would have been very odd for a woman of this time in what would become England to be willing to marry someone that was not of her religion. Tauriel and Prim both had done it, though it would have been rare for that time. I had hoped that would have been enough to appease those that disagreed with my decision to have Thorin get baptized. I did toy with the idea of Belle conforming to Thorin's religion as easily as Tauriel and Prim did but I personally did not believe it. I felt it was not true to her character. She is strong-willed. She had stayed sweet and semi-innocent against all odds even when faced with the horrors of her abusive husband, torture, and war. I do not feel right having her let go of her religion as easily as a few of my readers have wanted. Belle wanting Thorin to get baptized for her is not so much her wanting him to be enthralled with the religion and practice it wholeheartedly. She wants to feel like she is not turning her back on her religion completely. She feels as if she has turned her back on her people, her country and even a part of herself, but she is not ready to turn her back on her God. She wants Thorin to be baptized simply for her to be able to feel like she has not abandoned herself completely. Yes, it selfish of her, but she is also human and I believe showing that selfish side of her is okay. The way I am writing this, Belle knows that Thorin is not going to be a devout Christian. She simply wants the action of him being baptized. She wants to be married in the church of her God because it is important to her to be true to that last little part of her that is left. To the part of her, that would want her father and mother to be proud of her. Because at the end of the day, her parents would have wanted her to be married to a Chrisitan man, whether he was devout or not is up to debate. When I mentioned Thorin's baptism many chapters ago it was with this chapter in mind. I would like to say now that Thorin is not all of a sudden going to be a slave to Christianity or even its morals. I hope my explanation of my thought process made sense.  
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
